Un hijo para el imperio Hyuga
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía. ADVERTENCIAS: • Escenas explicitas sexuales (Súper pervertida, como todos mis trabajos). • Lenguaje vulgar. • Diferencia de edad marcada. • Hay ooc de personajes principales. Creo que son todas, sin embargo, podrían existir más cosas que hieran sensibilidades, recomiendo discreción .
1. Chapter 1

Por donde lo viera no le parecía una buena idea. Cerró los grandes ojos lunas provocando que unas arruguitas aparecieran en su entrecejo y frente, apretó las delicadas manos en el regazo para ocultar su indecisión y nervios.

-Hina, por favor, no puedes echarte ahora para atrás—Le rogó una castaña frente a ella con el semblante compungido.

La nombrada abrió sus orbes casi lilas con aprensión y miró nuevamente la foto sobre el escritorio. Un currículo descansaba en un folder beige, en ella podía verse el rostro de un joven apuesto, con facciones sumamente varoniles, « _testosterona andante pero con un toque angelical_ », no pudo evitar concluir, el muchacho de la fotografía poseía una cabellera tan negra como la noche y unos enormes ojos negros que a pesar de estar inmortalizados en papel lucían peligrosos. Con manos temblorosas levantó la foto y otra se desprendió cayendo sobre el escritorio, en ella se mostraba al mismo chico pero de cuerpo completo.

Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos con consternación.

-Esto es una locura Ten-Ten, no va a funcionar, no hay certeza de nada...—Alcanzó a decir con voz baja.

-¡Pero Hina, te juro que todo funcionara! ¡Yo ya me he encargado de todo!—La castaña no tardó en debatir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar qué funcionara? ¿Te has dado cuenta que es una locura por donde lo veamos?

-¡No, no lo es! Eso es lo que va a traer tranquilidad a nuestra familia—Hinata soltó un suspiro cansino y miró los ojos chocolates desesperados frente a ella.

Volvió a suspirar con cansancio y echó un vistazo a la fotografía.

-Es demasiado joven—Se quejó ahogando el otro pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

-No esperas a un hombre de treinta y cinco años ¿o sí?

-Pero dice que tiene veinte—Señaló con el dedo un apartado del currículo impreso, la castaña rodó los ojos con exasperación.

« _Veinte años_ », se repitió mentalmente la peliazul, eso era demasiado, ella en once meses cumpliría treinta, sí treinta años, ¿cómo su cuñada pensaba que sería capaz de meterse con un chico de esa edad? Para Hinata, aún era un adolescente. Exhaló ruidosamente y flexionó su cuello para mirar el blanco techo de su oficina. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, ¿cómo se había dejado envolver por su carismática cuñada?

-¡Pues claro! No pensaras que un hombre de tu edad aceptaría un trato como este.

La ojiluna esta vez la miró con acusación.

-Pues no soy yo la que le urge convertirse en madre—Soltó sin poder evitarlo, arrepintiéndose enseguida al notar el impacto que esas palabras causaban en la poseedora de ojos cafés.

-Lo sé Hina, lo sé—Expuso con la voz apagada y la peliazul se sintió culpable—Pero es la manera de salvar esta familia. Neji es estéril—La voz demostró el dolor que causaba esa verdad—Tu padre quiere un heredero. Si tú se lo das, tendremos un tiempo para buscar una solución, por favor Hina, yo no puedo hacerlo para satisfacer a mi suegro porque estaría lastimando a Neji, sabes bien cómo le afectó enterarse que él era el del problema.

Hinata miró hacia la ventana entre las persianas distrayéndose con el azul del cielo. Ese punto era cierto, Neji su hermano mayor era estéril, llevaba más de seis años casado con Ten-Ten, un matrimonio feliz y joven, ambos ansiaban comerse al mundo por eso no tuvieron prisas en brindarle un heredero a la familia Hyuga, los constantes viajes en los que se vieron envueltos fuera por cuenta propia o las vacaciones que llegaron a permitirse, los proyectos profesionales individuales; ellos siempre tenían una buena excusa que darle a Hiashi para no convertirlo en abuelo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo voló y las precauciones que tomó la castaña ya no eran necesarias, Neji quería finalmente complacer a su padre, y se vieron enrolados en el último año y medio en una montaña rusa descendente. Concebir no parecía sencillo, en un inicio lo achacaron al tiempo prolongado de uso de métodos anticonceptivos por parte de la castaña, pensaron que era cuestión de desintoxicarse y un poco de tino, así corrieron los primeros seis meses en busca de ese primogénito y cuando no obtuvo una respuesta natural, Ten-Ten recurrió al mejor ginecólogo del país, recibió los mejores consejos, incluso un calendario que debía favorecer para lograr la fecundación... pero nada funcionó, finalmente y después de otros tres meses con tratamientos de fertilidad, el especialista comenzó a desconfiar, la poseedora de ojos chocolates se vio envuelta en estudios mientras el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

"Debe ser estrés" fue la respuesta del especialista... siguió el nuevo consejo: unas vacaciones y dejar de pensar en concebir pero tras otros tres meses tampoco hubo respuesta, ¿qué sucedía entonces? Si medicamente no había ningún problema en ella...

Los últimos seis meses del matrimonio Hyuga se vieron afectados, la respuesta empezó a ser obvia, sí Ten-Ten no era la del problema entonces era Neji. En un inicio disimuladamente la castaña intentó remedios caseros para ambos, aunque su esposo fuera un hombre de mundo, no dejaba de ser lo que era, un hombre orgulloso y en algunos aspectos machista, decir abiertamente que él era la causa del problema fue la causa de la primera discusión seria del matrimonio ¿cómo él, Hyuga Neji, el genio, el semental en la cama podría tener algún problema para concebir?

Fue cuestión de un par de semanas para que él decidiera revisarse medicamente, y entre su trabajo y viajes, lo tardado de los estudios, la cuestión se vio un tanto relegada hasta que no pudo ser más ignorada. Nunca Ten-Ten lo había visto tan afectado, incluso había tomado... esa noche no obtuvo una respuesta pero al día siguiente el médico le aclaró el panorama, ¿cómo podía reponerse al mal trago? Jamás iba a convertirse en madre y él tampoco en padre... y sobre su dolor y confusión tuvo que ser fuerte, tenía que hacer algo para librarlo de la autoculpa que se había infringido su amado esposo.

Pero no fue tan sencillo como creyó, los últimos meses de su matrimonio habían sido extenuantes y tristes, él, Neji, parecía no querer escuchar razones, se alejó en un primer momento, después hizo mil y una cosa para separarse de ella y cuando logró darse cuenta que ella no se movería, la indiferencia fue su táctica, todo en silencio, solo Hinata fue testigo del infierno amoroso en el cual se encontraba su amiga intentado salvar su matrimonio.

El heredero de la familia Hyuga nunca llegaría... O no por parte de Neji, claro su padre no estaba enterado de nada, Hyuga Hiashi seguía siendo un hombre muy conservador y aunque su primogénito fuera un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, la paternidad seguía viéndose como un símbolo de hombría. Neji ya bastante sufría con la mala noticia como para tener que darle la cara a su padre por algo de lo cual no tenía control y por lo cual sería juzgado duramente.

Si tan solo Hanabi viviera, Hinata no tendría que verse en ese apuro, porque quizás entonces tendrían aún una oportunidad.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? –Preguntó queriendo alejar sus cavilaciones.

-Neji aun se encuentra ofuscado. Sabes que no quiere tocar el tema. Apenas y vuelve a dejar que me acerque... pero si tú le das un respiro... con un embarazo, seguramente podrá pensar y tomaremos una opción para que podamos complacer a tu padre.

-¿Te das cuenta Ten-Ten? Ni siquiera me veo como madre, no fue nunca una de mis prioridades.

La peliazul decía la verdad, jamás la maternidad fue un objetivo en su vida. Hinata siempre fue relegada por su progenitor, un hombre duro y hasta insensible, por eso lo único que estuvo en su mente fue convertirse en una mujer exitosa, una de la cual su padre estuviera orgulloso y una mujer que rindiera tributo a su difunta madre.

Había tenido un camino largo, por eso nunca se comprometió con algún hombre, estaba muy ocupada en su desarrollo profesional dentro de las empresas Hyugas que nunca le dio entrada al amor, y cuando ocasionalmente lo hizo, su estatus intimidaba a cualquier hombre haciéndolos correr a los pocos meses de su lado. Un día finalmente creyó encontrar al amor de su vida pero la suerte se burló en su cara. Ahora a sus casi treinta años, por ilógico que sonara, se sentía realizada y seguía queriendo más, y un hijo no era algo que deseara definitivamente.

-Hina, podrás ponerle una niñera, es más puedo ayudarte en la crianza. Tu padre no verá mal eso, porque has logrado que te reconozca, es más lo verá como un plus, después de todo parece que lo único importante para mi suegro son sus empresas y claro la descendencia.

-Exactamente, todo suena tan frío. Un niño necesita de padres amorosos. Mírame, mira a mi hermano, solo de imaginar traer a un niño para que tenga que lidiar con lo mismo que nosotros me hace sentir mala persona.

-Tu padre quiere un nieto, por favor dale un respiro a Neji, te juro que haré todo lo posible para facilitarte esa carga.

Hinata soltó un gritito exasperado «¿ _carga_?» ¿Por qué Ten-Ten no podía entenderla a ella?

-Voy a cumplir treinta—Comenzó nuevamente.

-¡Por eso mismo, estás a nada de que tu reloj biológico ya no te permita ser madre!

La peliazul rodó los ojos y soltó otra exhalación cansina.

-Busca otro chico, alguien mayor—Se decidió.

-Hinata, este tipo ha sido el que limpia la piscina de la casa y está dispuesto.

-¡Es un crío! No me da confianza, ¿cómo sabes que no se echara para atrás o que nos chantajeara en un futuro?

-Primero porque soy abogada y me encargare del contrato, segundo porque escuche algo que lo traba.

-¿Qué?—Hinata le cuestionó cansada.

-Es un chico de bajos recursos, no por nada limpiaba la alberca—Confesó entre risitas—Tenía planeado trabajar un par de años para lograr solventar algunos gastos universitarios, así que está dispuesto a regalarnos su esperma por una buena suma monetaria.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, contrariada.

-Tranquila Hina, me encargare de todo. Antes de dar un solo paso lo reflexioné cuidadosamente, como puedes ver el chico realmente es brillante—Le dijo al mostrarle varias copias de boletas de calificaciones—Es inteligente pero el destino no le obsequió el dinero para que fuera un profesionista exitoso, es ahí donde entramos nosotras, todos aquí ganaremos. La semana pasada que aceptaste, yo hablé con él y le propuse el trato, gracias a su edad y a su situación no tiene ningún inconveniente en hacerlo contigo y dejarte embarazada, y claro cumplir con todas las normas para que ni mi suegro, ni nadie sospeche que será una farsa la supuesta relación. Una vez que el embarazo se confirme fingiremos su muerte para que él pueda salir de tu vida sin reclamar ningún derecho de paternidad, ya estoy moviendo unos contactos para brindarle una identidad falsa que podamos eliminar y él pueda seguir con su vida, incluso aceptó seguir sus estudios en el extranjero una vez que tenga fingirse muerto, y nosotros seguiremos pagando su matrícula escolar y sus gastos hasta el día que él reciba su título. Lo único que busca el muchacho es su educación y la ayuda económica... tampoco desea tener hijos entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos, además el contrato especifica varias cláusulas para asegurarme de que no se le ocurra nada en nuestra contra, si lo intenta créeme que él será quien perderá.

Ten-Ten habló orgullosa, pero Hinata más bien la miraba asqueada, todo lo que decía se le hacía un completo absurdo y la enfermaba, también la atemorizaba.

-Es muy joven—Expuso con la voz baja—Apenas tendrá un par de años que terminó el instituto—Expresó imaginándose a un adolescente otra vez.

Miró de nueva cuenta la fotografía, se veía bastante atlético y gracias al cielo no parecía un chico lánguido que representara del todo su edad pero ella sabía que era demasiado joven y era algo difícil de olvidar, ella sabía perfectamente por experiencia que los hombres no maduraban nunca.

-Hinata, míralo por el lado bueno, ese es un plus—Dijo de manera traviesa la castaña—Tendrás sexo con un jovencito.

La nombrada rodó los ojos en desacuerdo, y mordió su labio inferior, sin duda alguna ahora la inseminación artificial le parecía mejor idea, sin embargo de hacerlo así, su padre no la perdonaría, no aceptaría tener como un nieto a un niño de algún desconocido, lo llamaría hijo de probeta y simplemente no lo aceptaría o trataría como su nieto, así no tendría éxito el plan, en cambio si le mostraba a un hombre del cual se fingiera locamente enamorada, probablemente en un primer momento su padre rechazaría la situación pero con el tiempo la aceptaría, además el susodicho iba a morir trágicamente, dejando al yerno como un santo. Ten-Ten era astuta cuando se lo proponía.

-Eso solo lo convierte en algo vergonzoso—Debatió—Pero supongo que ya no hay nada más que hacer—Respondió tomando una actitud profesional, haciendo gala de esa frialdad que con los años logró conseguir y que ahora usaba en contra de su cuñada gracias al tema tratado.

-Te has puesto seria, ¿eh?—Respondió Ten-Ten satisfecha porque su cuñada acabara de tomar la actitud profesional, lo que únicamente quería decir que llevaría a cabo ese nuevo reto.

-¿Cuándo?—La sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó al escucharla.

—Si estás de acuerdo esta misma noche.

Hinata se sintió tambaleante, sin embargo gracias a los años de experiencia logró mantenerse seria e inmutable.

-Hora—Urgió.

-20:30 cuñada, lo llevaré a tu casa.

Hinata miró el reloj en su muñeca, un costoso brazalete de la marca prestigiada Cartier de oro blanco. Faltaban cinco minutos para su cita, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones beiges de su amplia y elegante sala, que consistía en un espacio cuadrangular al lado del estudio de su pequeña mansión adquirida hace ya seis años. Una amplia sala de tres piezas en tonos beige y café, con una exagerada cantidad de cojines a juego, al centro una impresionante mesita de vidrio transparente, algunos cuadros minimalistas en las paredes y un enorme ventanal que dejaba apreciar el jardín delantero de la propiedad, pero ella no admiraba su hogar, tenía los enormes ojos lunas de nueva cuenta en el folder entre sus manos, ese que contenía los datos de aquel joven.

« _Uchiha Sasuke, veinte años_ »... Comenzó a leer y aventó el folder al sillón, a su lado, con indignación. Se sentía en clara desventaja al tener que hacer ese trato con un niño, si fuera un asunto totalmente de negocios se sentiría en confianza, pero no era así, al muchacho le entregaría no solo su dinero, conscientemente, sino también su cuerpo buscando una concepción. Exhaló mientras los ojos se le humedecían. Sabía que no tenía que importarle la edad, solo era un acuerdo comercial pero después de lo vivido con su ex, Uzumaki Naruto, definitivamente no podía confiar en ningún hombre, menos en un chico interesado y superficial.

Además el chico, era demasiado guapo, seguro tendría alguien por ahí... pero esta vez ya no se dejaría, ¡no volvería a ser la tonta Hinata Hyuga! de la cual se aprovechaban, sí Ten-Ten había sido honesta, ese chico sabía todo lo que se esperaba de él y tendría que acatar las normas, mismas que ella pondría, solo ella.

-Uchiha Sasuke, serás completamente mío hasta que se logré el objetivo—Decretó sería, con las manos hechas puños.

Tenía miedo a ese trato, tenía miedo de estar nuevamente con un hombre, después de Naruto quedó devastada y aunque sabía que solo era un plan, tenía miedo de terminar lastimada, que ese chiquillo hiriera nuevamente su fracturada autoestima.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los tacones de su cuñada golpeando el piso de madera de la entrada acercándose. Aspiró decidida a guardar sus inseguridades, si quería salir triunfadora no podía mostrarse vulnerable, así que tomó una actitud fría y profesional, aquella que la llevó a subir el concepto que su progenitor tenía sobre ella.

Cuando Ten-Ten entró con un vestido beige de inmediato enfocó la alta y atlética figura detrás de ella, la boca se le seco admirando al chico, realmente no lucía tan joven como lo decía su edad, ¿pero por cuántos años podría pasar? ¿Quizás veintitrés? Al verlo resultaba hasta intimidante por su complexión, era fuerte y decidido, aunque también dejaba salir su aire juvenil y rebelde con esos gastados jeans y esa playera negra promocionando a Blink 182, el cabello negro se encontraba revuelto y la piel blanca un tanto descuidada y quemada por el sol.

Sasuke se sorprendió al enfocar a la pequeña pero bien formada figura femenina, se encontraba elegantemente sentada con las piernas cruzadas y se podía vislumbrar que todo se encontraba en su lugar. La mujer era malditamente hermosa, tenía que admitirlo, su rostro era aniñado y fino, su cabello azul hasta los hombros y lacio, en el rostro tenía una mueca de superioridad y desdén que enseguida lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa ladina, esa chica a simple vista era arrogante y podría chocar perfectamente con su personalidad.

Hace un mes no se hubiera imaginado tener que conocerla, seguramente hace un mes sus caminos ni siquiera se hubieran cruzado. Nunca tuvo la mejor vida, su familia era de clase baja, su padre un obrero con tendencia al alcoholismo por eso mismo la quincena nunca le alcanzaba a su madre, misma que había encontrado la manera de traer unos centavos más al hogar vendiendo productos por catálogo, y su hermano, él era un maldito genio sin embargo para sorpresa de todos los integrantes de la familia Uchiha, Itachi había decidido ir a la universidad para estudiar Trabajo Social, si Trabajo Social con el maldito cerebro que se cargaba, pudiendo conseguir una profesión sumamente remunerada había conseguido esa, tratando de ayudar a los demás. El primogénito de esa familia era estúpidamente bondadoso. Al ser casi cinco años mayor que él, tenía ese tiempo que se había graduado y un año trabajando.

Itachi fue quién lo motivó a seguir sus sueños, siempre le brindó su ayuda, su hermano se convirtió en el pilar del hogar cuando su padre murió de una congestión alcohólica; y hace tres meses se había convertido en padre y Sasuke en tío.

Izumi, su cuñada no había tardado en mudarse apenas nació la pequeña y ahora vivía en su pequeña casa. Por vergonzoso que fuera Sasuke compartía habitación con su madre, para que ellos: su hermano y cuñada durmieran en la misma; no se quejaba aunque no le agradó la idea, sabía que Itachi era el sustento, o eso fue hasta hace seis meses, cuando una terrible enfermedad empezó a afectarlo, su hermano había sido diagnosticado con esclerosis múltiple y ahora casi todo el ingreso que obtenía se iba en su tratamiento y en esa pequeña niña de nombre Sarada.

Hace más de un año Sasuke decidió que estudiaría odontología, la carrera era una de las consideradas más caras por la cantidad de instrumentos y material que necesitaría, sin embargo Itachi lo instó para que lo hiciera " _después vendrán las recompensas, tendremos que ahorrar cada centavo y no hacer gastos innecesarios, pero podemos lograrlo, sólo enfócate en sacar buenas notas, yo me encargaré de lo demás_ ", esas fueron sus palabras, y en ese tiempo no sabía que su hermano tenía novia y menos que caería enfermo, dejándolo varado.

Pensó que perdería la oportunidad de seguir con sus estudios, Sasuke ahora tenía que arreglárselas para ayudar a su hermano con el costo de su tratamiento médico e hija y así mismo con los gastos de la casa. Itachi se negó a su contribución en cuánto pudo y consiguió de alguna manera un poco de ayuda para el tratamiento médico y al trabajar para gobierno consiguió sus nóminas y trabajar un poco menos, aún así, era evidente que el dinero no alcanzaba, no cuando él tenía que gastar un par miles como mínimo cada quincena, así que consiguió algunos trabajos de medio tiempo o cualquiera que se ajustara a sus estudios, así conoció a Hyuga Ten-Ten, una mujer hermosa con un marido bastante serio y malhumorado, que jamás se dignó a mirarlo.

¿Quién diría que semanas después esa mujer castaña le daría la solución a sus problemas económicos? Las condiciones eran estrictas y absurdas, pero si ella le daría el dinero que necesitaba para mantener a su familia, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidieran.

-Hola Hina—Ten-Ten rompió las cavilaciones del Uchiha cuando saludó a la peliazul con un beso en la mejilla—Tengo que irme porque debo ir a una cita con Neji y ya voy tarde, tenemos una cena—Confesó emocionada, la ojiluna le hubiera regresado la sonrisa amistosa a sabiendas que la castaña se encontraba ilusionada soñando un reencuentro sentimental después de que su hermano estuviese deprimido, pero no podía, se encontraba demasiado tensa para hacerlo—Él es Sasuke. Mañana tengo todos los documentos y ya después de esta reunión me pasas los otros puntos que desees que considere para tener el contrato final—Dijo antes de salir corriendo evidentemente soñadora y entusiasmada.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas Hinata inspeccionó a Sasuke con una mirada arrogante, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y sin saber cómo abordar la situación. Aquella pequeña mujer lo desconcertó, ¿por qué quería que fingiera una relación amorosa y aparte de eso que la embarazara cuando era más que obvio que podía obtenerlo de cualquier hombre? Era malditamente hermosa lo conseguiría sin hacer tanto trato.

Pero si era lo que la peliazul quería, lo haría, eso sería más sencillo de lo que pensó en un inicio; había llegado a creer que la mujer que tenía que llevarse a la cama sería gorda y fea, pero era todo lo contrario, en vez de un trabajo parecía un premio.

-Sígueme—Hinata habló, levantándose elegantemente, guiándolo al comedor.

El azabache la siguió poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans azules, admirando el redondo trasero que se movía frente a él atrapado en una ajustada falda negra de tubo hasta la rodilla, sonrió ladinamente malicioso al pensar que él se encargaría de romper ese culo forrado de ropa cara.

Aun en esos enormes tacones estaba seguro que la mujer no le llegaría más allá del hombro, ella poseía una espalda pequeña, delicada y aunque la blusa lila traslucida la cubría estaba seguro que debajo había más de esa blanquecina y limpia piel que podía apreciar. La dama en cuestión tenía una cintura pequeña, caderas amplias, dejándole apreciar el perfecto cuerpo de reloj de arena que poseía.

Una chica apareció apenas hubieron tomado asiento en un enorme comedor rectangular.

-Matsuri, ¿nos puedes traer la cena?

-Claro señorita—Respondió la chica castaña antes de irse.

-Por favor toma asiento.

« _Definitivamente tiene voz de ángel_ » pensó con cinismo, esa mujer era realmente hecha por los dioses, todo en ella era cautivador, según el Uchiha. No debería estar duro pero era así, la mujer frente a él era sumamente sexy y la maldita arrogancia que desprendía lo calentaba, Hinata a simple vista estaba hecha para complacer sexualmente al hombre.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la castaña apareciera con un carrito que contenía unos platos con un generoso corte de res y una ensalada, cubiertos, copas y una botella de vino, sirvió un par de copas y les acomodó los platos antes de retirarse en silencio.

Sasuke miró los cubiertos, agradeció por primera vez que su madre lo hubiera obligado para que aprendiera a usarlos de pequeño, sino ahora mismo no tendría idea qué hacer con ellos, la mujer frente a él se movía con tanta majestuosidad que lo intimidaba y esa comida cara más bien lo asqueaba, definitivamente no podría consumir un solo bocado. Así que harto de ese silencio sepulcral y el protocolo innecesario aventó los cubiertos en el plato rompiendo el silencio estrepitosamente.

-Pues dime lo que quieras de una vez—Hinata posó los ojos lunas en el chico exasperado.

-Supongo que Ten-Ten ya te ha dicho los por menores del asunto—Habló con tanta elegancia y pacientemente que lo hizo sentir la desaprobación hacia su impulsiva conducta sin necesidad de remarcarlo verbalmente.

-Si, pero supongo que algo quieres decir tú—Reto decidido a no dejarse intimidar.

-Solo cerciorarme que entiendes cada punto—Contestó a punto de tartamudear, endureciendo la mirada en respuesta, ¿por qué ese chico la intimidaba? ¿Quizás porque era hermoso y un tanto salvaje?

-Quieres que me haga pasar por tu novio y que te embarace—La sinceridad del joven la hizo asquearse de sí misma, juraba que en cuanto su hermano volviera a ser el mismo con su cuñada, la mataría.

-Un novio profundamente enamorado—Agregó la ojiluna. Sasuke rio mordaz.

-Créeme preciosa que con el cheque que me darán cada quincena puedo hasta besar el piso que pisas—La mirada austera de la peliazul, lo hizo replantear sus palabras mentalmente.

-¿Sabes que esto puede durar varios meses? ... incluso años—Titubeó la Hyuga insegura.

-¿Años?—Debatió el moreno sorprendido, la castaña no mencionó exactamente cuánto duraría su "trabajo" a excepción de que en cuanto la mujer quedara embarazada él se haría pasar por muerto y desaparecería de Japón, cuestión que lo hizo dudar momentáneamente pero no sonaba del todo mal, solo era cuestión de convencer a toda su familia de mudarse con él.

-Sí. Tengo ovarios poliquísticos, los cuales dificultan la concepción—Explicó cortando otro trozo de carne, le apenaba confesarlo.

Con el tiempo agradeció su condición, de otra forma no sabía que hubiera pasado si hubiera terminado embarazada de Naruto.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?—Sondeó rompiendo las dudas de la ojiluna.

Hinata era bella pero si lo planteaba de esa forma era un tanto asustador. Evidentemente no había aceptado ser una clase de gigolo por gusto, la oferta que le hizo la castaña se la pensó mucho antes de aceptarla, era denigrante y vergonzosa pero también lo único que le daría un respiro a Itachi y le ayudaría a seguir con sus estudios de odontología. Claro a su hermano no le aclaró de qué iba el fabuloso trabajo, solo le explicó escuetamente que no iba a intervenir con sus estudios y que la paga no era nada mala.

-Que puedo tardar en concebir, aunque te propongo algo, si después de dos años no logramos concebir de manera natural, lo intentaremos de manera artificial ¿Te parece?— "Dos años", si, sonaba bastante, pero después de todo en su último año de noviazgo, Naruto dejó de cuidarse para que ella se embarazara pero no ocurrió, así que eso podría llevar más de lo que se esperaba en un caso normal y una simple relación sexual.

-Puedo dejarte embarazada esta misma noche—Soltó con mofa el Uchiha, regodeándose de su virilidad, la mirada dura de la peliazul no logró borrar su sonrisa ladina y mucho menos borrar el rastro de lujuria en las pupilas negras.

-No vayas tan rápido—Habló con frialdad y repulsión— no vas a ponerme un solo dedo encima hasta que me demuestres que no tienes ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, para eso irás a hacerte unos laboratorios a una clínica que ya he elegido. Mañana mismo, ya tengo la cita para ti.

-¿Qué?—Soltó indignado el moreno.

-Como te darás cuenta me interesa un hijo y evidentemente deseó que sea de un hombre bien parecido y también sano, si no pasas ese filtro, no me interesas—La sinceridad y lo directo de la peliazul lo desconcertó, aunque sabía que estaba libre de cualquier riesgo, la actitud femenina lo trastornaba, él siempre estuvo acostumbrado a dominar, a elegir a quién llevarse a la cama y de esa manera a desecharlas cuando ya no le eran de utilidad, ahora era él quien se ponía en ese papel y no, no le agradaba—Si estas sano, comenzaremos con esto, te mudaras a vivir aquí y diremos que nos conocemos hace tres meses, que hemos dado el paso de vivir juntos porque nos encontramos locamente enamorados tanto que dejaste Corea para venir a vivir a mi lado, quizás yo me veo contagiada de tu juventud y he caído en locura... lo que diremos, eso es lo de menos—Explicó entrelazando los dedos por encima de la mesa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?—Sasuke cuestionó intrigado puesto que la ojiluna había usado un tono extraño al mencionar la palabra "juventud"

-Veintinueve—Respondió a sabiendas que nada ganaría con ocultarlo.

-Ya enserio, déjate de bromas—Soltó con una risita el muchacho.

-Veintinueve—La voz seria de la ojiluna lo hizo recuperar la compostura.

-No es cierto, te ves a lo mucho de veinticinco—Soltó sin pensar.

-Tengo veintinueve pero no estamos aquí para discutir mi edad—Cortó la peliazul, que pensó que las palabras del Uchiha eran falsas.

-Ten-Ten ya debió decírtelo pero si resulto embarazada, vas a renunciar a cualquier derecho de la paternidad del niño.

-Por mi quédatelo, es más de una vez te diré que en nada me haría responsable, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con un crío, no deseo ninguna atadura. De una vez te lo advierto solo quiero el dinero —Hinata dibujó una sonrisa de lado denotando arrogancia y menosprecio ante las palabras dichas por el azabache.

-Me parece perfecto. Conforme vivas en mi casa tendrás que ser monógamo y olvidarte de cualquier tipo de relación amorosa, no podrás tener sexo con nadie a excepción de mí, obviamente. Tendrás que aparentar y tener una actitud de hombre enamorado, por tanto no tienes derecho a tener sentimientos propios, vas a pertenecerme completamente—Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos negros al darse cuenta que las mejillas de la pequeña mujer querían sonrojarse, sin embargo Hinata hablaba con frialdad.

-No hay problema, ya has dicho que piensas atarme a más tardar por dos años, puedo con eso—Regresó con desinterés, la ojiluna no tenía por qué saber que él se consideraba un ser sin sentimientos.

-Perfecto, ¿tienes alguna duda?

Tenía muchas pero entendía que no le incumbían, era una hermosa mujer que quería que la embarazara y la dejara con el problema y a cambio iba a pagarle, no tenía ningún problema, él podía con sus dudas.

-¿Qué clínica es?

-Te daré la tarjeta con los datos en un rato más—Explicó señalándole la cena, Sasuke asintió—Por cierto, ¿siempre vistes así?

-Si—Respondió huraño al sentir el menosprecio por sus prendas.

-Entonces tendré que llevarte de compras y renovar tu guardarropa de acuerdo a mis necesidades, si serás mi supuesta pareja debes estar a mi altura—Sasuke quiso decirle un par de verdades a la arrogante mujer, luego recordó que ella le estaba pagando por aparentar algo y chasqueó la lengua, decidido a meterse en el juego, él sería quien quisiera mientras le proporcionara el dinero que necesitaba, era el trabajo más sencillo si se tragaba sus desacuerdos y se limitaba a obedecer, Ten-Ten prometió que le pagaría la universidad misma que empezaba el siguiente mes nuevamente, aparte de darle una jugosa suma quincenal, y todo para que fingiera ser el noviecito de esa pedante mujer y embarazarla—Quizás alguna que otra norma de etiqueta.

-No soy un salvaje—Debatió sin poder quedarse callado.

-¿No?—Respondió con sarcasmo la peliazul.

-Mierda—Masculló.

-Deberás lavarte la boca con jabón y aprender dónde usar esas palabrotas y por lo pronto es más que obvio que a mi lado no—Definitivamente esa mujer comenzaba a irritarlo.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? Porque de no ser así prefiero cenar una buena hamburguesa a esta comida desabrida—Hinata entreabrió sus finos labios y la mirada austera no le sirvió para amedrentar a ese alto hombre furioso.

-No—Respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la sala, escuchando las enérgicas pisadas detrás de ella.

Al poco le acercó una pequeña tarjeta blanca y él la tomó enseguida.

-Una vez que tengas los resultados, dile a Ten-Ten que te haga una cita—El moreno rodó los ojos e hizo una salida violenta.

La Hyuga había logrado llevarlo a su límite en menos de media hora, y por lo general lograba lidiar con situaciones adversas, sin embargo esa pequeña peliazul era tan hermosa como frívola.

Hinata por su parte, suspiró dejando que sus ojos se humedecieran, su cuerpo tembló demostrando finalmente lo asustada que se encontraba, ¿sería capaz de dominar a ése hombre? Era tremendamente apuesto y sexy, su juventud la llamaba como una luz a un mosquito. Para serse sincera se veía siendo tomada salvajemente por él pero su lado racional le decía que tuviera cuidado, el chico en ningún sentido era de fiar, si ella se sentía malvada al concebir de esa manera, el azabache era peor, ni siquiera le interesaba en manos de quien quedara su hijo, negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, ella debía solo tomar en cuenta el propósito por el cual ese plan inició.


	2. Bifurcación

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

· Escenas explicitas sexuales (Súper pervertida, como todos mis trabajos).

· Lenguaje vulgar.

· Diferencia de edad marcada.

· Hay ooc de personajes principales.

Creo que son todas, sin embargo, podrían existir más cosas que hieran sensibilidades, recomiendo discreción y abandonar la lectura si te ofende, si continúas es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Estoy muy feliz de poder traer una nueva historia. Muy agradecida de la respuesta que he obtenido, muchas gracias de verdd...

En especial agradecer a dos personas que me han ayudado desde que empecé a escribir este nuevo proyecto:

 **Angel O** que me ha hecho el favor de leerla y darme su punto de vista Gracias por ayudarme a hacer una mejor historia y por las numerosas ideas que me has brindado.

 **Simazame** que la he obligado a hacerme la hermosa portada y me ha ayudado a darle título

Hinata miró con nerviosismo las hojas de los balances de ventas de la semana, no es que tuvieran algún problema pero no podía concentrarse en el balance que tenía que analizar, y todo tenía una explicación, ese día se cumplían tres días desde que mandó a Sasuke a tomarse muestras sanguíneas además del examen médico general, y apenas hace cinco minutos había recibido una llamada de Kabuto, el médico familiar, mismo que le confirmó el perfecto estado de salud del chico además de encontrarse libre de infecciones de transmisión sexual, así que eso quería decir sólo una cosa: el muchacho ya había ido a recoger sus estudios y no tardaría en buscarla.

El simple pensamiento la angustiaba, suspiró atemorizada recordando que desde la cena que compartió con él había tenido sueños eróticos como una adolescente, y ella ni siquiera de adolescente los tuvo. Ni siquiera había visto realmente la anatomía del moreno pero en sus sueños sí que la veía, le mostraba una prominente erección y decía muchas palabras vulgares con esos labios carnosos y bien definidos, formando esa sonrisa burlesca que le dedicó más de una ocasión en la cena, tenía la impresión de que no le fue indiferente, claro que no, esos ojos negros la desnudaron desde que la enfocaron, y ese pequeño triunfo la hacía sentirse victoriosa y al mismo tiempo atemorizada ya que debería estar asqueada de todo y más bien estaba impaciente porque la llevara a la cama.

El móvil vibró en la bolsa de su saco azul, una vez que revisó el motivo sus labios hicieron un puchero, desbloqueó la pantalla y fue directo a la aplicación de WhatsApp para leer el mensaje de su cuñada.

"Sasuke me ha mostrado los resultados, venía anexa una carta del médico mostrado su perfecto estado de salud, ¿qué hago?".

Suspiró y tomó un par de segundos para decidirse, "Múdalo a mi casa, dale la habitación de huéspedes", fue concisa y esperaba no arrepentirse de esa absurda decisión. Solo bastaron un par de minutos para obtener una respuesta: "Perfecto, mañana tendrás que contarme todo".

Hinata tembló ligeramente al imaginar a qué se refería su cuñada, llevó una mano entre sus grandes pechos intentando tranquilizarse ¿realmente hacía bien al hacer todo eso?

Algo le decía que más tarde se iba a arrepentir.

-Sasuke—La voz de su madre apareció cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el cierre de la maleta negra que había hecho—¿Realmente tienes que mudarte?

-Si, mamá. La mayor parte del trabajo la haré por la tarde y noche, y entre la universidad y el trabajo, estaría desperdiciando tiempo en venir aquí. Parece ser que me irá bien en ese hotel. Tengo suerte madre, no todos los días contratan a chicos estudiantes para ayudantes de un contable, aunque bueno seguro también radica en los extraños horarios que me han dado.

-Pero nada tiene que ver con lo que estudias—Mikoto soltó dejando ver la melancolía que la embargaba,

-Por eso mismo mamá, tengo mucha más suerte. Seré odontólogo y por ahora tendré que ayudar a ese contador y hacer otros trabajos de mantenimiento en ese hotel, seré un todólogo madre, debemos agradecer la oportunidad y no ponernos tristes. Itachi necesita un respiro y con mi sueldo aspiro a poder costear la carrera y sobre todo darte una ayuda, al menos te enviaré lo que saque en las tocadas del fin de semana.

-Mejor úsalo tú, yo me las arreglare con los catálogos.—Sasuke sonrió bajando la maleta de la pequeña cama individual.

-Quita esa cara, trataré de venir cuando pueda.

-No me hagas caso, es solo que nunca me he separado de ustedes y soy una sentimental—La mujer explicó abrazando a su pequeño hijo que la rebasaba descomunalmente en estatura.

-Cualquier cosa estaré al teléfono—Dijo antes de salir huyendo.

No quería esperar a despedirse de Itachi, sabía que su hermano era muy inteligente y podría leer a través de cada una de sus mentiras, su historia era demasiado ilógica, su madre se encargaría de volverla verdad, él la echó andar pero con su hermano mayor podía flaquear.

Bastaron un par de horas en transporte público en hora pico para volver a ver la gran casa de la Hyuga. Para él, Hinata debía ser una persona con demasiado dinero para desperdiciarlo de esa manera, sabía que algo se escondía detrás de ese trato y también intuía que terminaría descubriéndolo.

-Hola—Ten-Ten lo saludó con la misma alegría de siempre, incluso Sasuke creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos cafés mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo obligaba a entrar y subir por la amplia escalera que se mostraba apenas abrían las puertas de madera de la lujosa propiedad—Te llevaré a tu habitación. Hina ha decidido que dormirás en la recamara de las visitas—Soltó una risita acusativa—Aunque quién sabe para empezar si duermas—Sasuke arqueó su ceja incómodo ante tal comentario.

La habitación era casi el triple de grande que la tenía en su casa, una cama amplia con un edredón azul marino estaba al centro de la habitación con sus respectivas mesas de noche, dos puertas en una pared, no le costó adivinar que una pertenecía al baño y otra al closet, al frente había un mueble con un plasma y un aparato de sonido y a otro extremo un mueble que bien podía servir de librero, parecía una habitación de un lujoso hotel.

-Puedes ponerte cómodo. Anko es la encargada de la limpieza, Matsuri es de la cocina aunque es joven es una excelente cocinera, de hecho es hija del chef que labora en la casa de mi suegro, Lee viene algún par de días a la semana para encargarse del jardín y otros trabajos rudos... podrás solicitarle a ellos lo que necesites, o bien a Hina o a mí. Hace un par de horas cuando firmaste el contrato, me encargue de saldar tu colegiatura, sobre el primer cajón de la mesita izquierda encontraras el recibo para que lo presentes en tu universidad. La tarjeta donde se va a depositar tu sueldo te la entrego a más tardar el viernes y tu pago llegará cada 15 o 30 de mes... cualquier otra cuestión técnica tendrás que hablarla con Hina...

Ten-Ten miró la actitud desinteresada del muchacho y sonrió nostálgica.

-¿Todo esto es tan aburrido?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y su entrecejo se juntó.

-No entiendo—Se sinceró yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Olvídalo. Y no está de más decirte que seas respetuoso. Hina se ha vuelto un tanto difícil de llevar pero una vez que te ganes su confianza, será la mujer más agradable que has conocido...

-Supongo que no debe importarme su carácter, solo debo preocuparme por hacer mi "trabajo"—Dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos. Ten-Ten asintió y decidió irse sin decir más.

No había pasado las dos horas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente. Tumbado boca abajo apenas levantó un poco la cabeza para ver al culpable, encontrándose a Hinata con un elegante vestido negro y ajustado que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, el corte era elegante y tradicional, dejándole ver gran parte de sus blancos brazos, nuevamente portaba unos tacones sumamente altos haciendo que sus chamorros y piernas lucieran estilizadas.

-Levántate, iremos de compras, tengo que encargarme de tu apariencia.—Los ojos negros se entrecerraron y la mandíbula se le tensó.

-¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

-Ya lo hablamos, necesitas ropa nueva, tu estilo quizás no sea tan malo, si es casual, pero también necesitaras ropa formal para algunos eventos y que tu ropa sea de calidad, no vieja—Explicó la peliazul comenzando a andar, sin demostrar lo nerviosa que se encontraba, nunca en su vida había sido tan grosera pero quería demostrarle al muchacho su denigrante posición, él había aceptado venderse ahora tendría que soportar las consecuencias.

El azabache la siguió a regañadientes, cuando logró ver el auto de la peliazul se quedó con la boca abierta aunque no debía sorprenderse, ese Ferrari plateado era realmente hermoso, intentó ocultar su fascinación y subió al asiento del copiloto admirando el interior, los asientos oscuros de piel con detalles rojos, los finos y cuidados acabados.

Gran error, al estar encerrado con la peliazul la fragancia femenina se coló hondo en sus fosas nasales, esa mujer olía delicioso, sea cual fuera la perfume o loción que usara, era exquisito una mezcla de lavanda con algo más que no supo identificar ¿sería canela?; no pudo evitar mirar el perfil femenino, ella se encontraba absorta en el camino por el cual guiaba el coche, pero sus grandes ojos con ese exquisito maquillaje oscuro realzándolos, lucían arrasadores, sus labios eran pequeños el inferior mucho más carnoso que el superior que tenía el arco bien definido, tenía una pequeña y perfecta nariz... « _Muy guapa_ » admitió sin darse cuenta, distrayéndose del ostentoso auto por la compañía que tenía.

Sasuke sabía que las compras no serían agradables pero fueron casi insufribles, Hinata lo obligó a ir a los comercios de las marcas más prestigiosas del país y eligió cada camisa, playera, pantalón e incluso ropa interior que a ella se le antojó, jamás pidió su opinión y ocasionalmente comprobaba que la talla fuera la correcta, pero nada más, agradeció que a pesar de lo refinado de los establecimientos y lo formal que ella vestía, tomara algunas prendas de su estilo, no soportaría siempre andar vestido como un 'buen chico'.

Después de cuatro horas y cuando estaba a punto de dar las nueve de la noche, Hinata lo llevó a un exclusivo establecimiento dedicado solo a la confección de trajes. Después de que un hombre que no dejó de mirarlo con embelesamiento le tomara todas sus medidas, la Hyuga hizo un pedido exagerado de trajes e incluso cinco esmóquines, el Uchiha solo esperaba que la cuenta de la ropa no la tuviera que pagar él después.

Y cuando pensó que el calvario había terminado, Hinata lo llevó por zapaterías que no tardaban en cerrar sus puertas. Obtuvo tres pares de finos zapatos, unos negros, mostaza y unos café oscuro además de que la ojiluna lo dejó escoger otros tres pares de tenis a su gusto, y tuvo que sorprenderse cuando ella agregó pares de converse de distintos colores; a pesar de la exagerada cuenta que ya había cargado a la tarjeta ella parecía satisfecha.

En el trayecto a la mansión, ella parecía mucho más relajada y aunque no cruzaban una sola palabra la peliazul no parecía estar incomoda, y Sasuke lo entendía, no era ella a quien habían humillado trayéndola como un maniquí y decidiendo que vestiría como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Quizás debamos pedir ayudar a Anko para que suban las compras, ella es perfecta ordenando así que le puedes dejar la tarea, y podemos cenar mientras tanto.—El moreno quiso rodar los ojos, la ojiluna realmente lo estaba tratando como un objeto y lo entendía, él se prestó a ese juego pero con cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta lo difícil que sería soportar.

Tal como Hinata predispuso la mujer encargada de la limpieza aceptó arreglar las compras para el moreno, Sasuke en ese momento se sintió incomodo, pero la Hyuga enseguida se encargó de aclarar que ellos irían a tomar la cena. Nuevamente de mala gana obedeció, la castaña que había visto la vez anterior apareció enseguida.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?—Le cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa, y entonces Sasuke comprendió que todos los empleados servían encantados a la peliazul, todos parecían felices de trabajar para ella.

-Algo ligero, ya es muy tarde—Escuchó la dulce voz de la ojiluna y esta vez sonaba mucho más amigable, incluso percibió una sonrisa hacia la empleada.

-¿Le parece una ensalada o un poco de fruta?

-Creo que fruta está bien.

-¿Y para usted?—Todas las miradas se centraron en el moreno.

-Lo que sea me da igual—Respondió, la castaña abrió enormemente sus ojos mostrando su contradicción.

-Al parecer le gustan las hamburguesas así que una con papás fritas, refresco y no te olvides del juguete, para que sienta que está en McDonald's.

La mirada oscura se endureció, y esta vez no pudo ocultar su aversión hacia las palabras de la peliazul, ella solo le sonrió mordazmente. Matsuri tambaleó un momento sin poder ocultar su confusión pero recomponiéndose casi enseguida marchándose.

-Creo que es mucho mejor que morirse de hambre—Contratacó.

-No me muero de hambre—Respondió dejándose llevar sin poder evitarlo, pero claro ese niño ¿qué iba a saber lo que le costó tener su figura? De adolescente fue una chica rellenita y se prometió no volver a tener ese peso extra y al no tener tiempo para hacer ejercicio, cuidar su alimentación era lo único que le quedaba.

-Ajam...—Esta vez sonó irónico— ¿El juguete que me va a traer tu empleada al menos será bueno?

-Depende de qué clase de juguetes te gusten.

-Seguramente no los mismos que a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Hinata lo miró fijamente al cuestionarlo.

-Supongo que te envuelven consoladores—Sasuke se vio tentado a reírse cuando la morena se puso roja de coraje, aunque él no pudo saber que moría de vergüenza.

-Insolente—Logró responder con un hilo de voz.

La risa de Sasuke la descolocó, lucía tan divertido y despreocupado que la hizo entreabrir los labios confundida.

-Oye tengo una duda—Informó intentando ahogar sus risas.

-¿Cuál?—Le preguntó tratando de recuperar el control.

-¿Tendré alguna especie de día libre? –La mirada perlada se oscureció y no hizo falta que hablara para demostrarle que no quería otorgarle tal privilegio.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Recibo un dinero extra por unas tocadas que doy los viernes y sábados en un bar.

-Yo te pagaré lo suficiente, ¿para qué quieres continuar con eso? –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Eres bastante posesiva—Finalmente se quejó—Pobre del hombre que no solo te dé, lo tendrás con correa y bozal.

Hinata respiró tensa y apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, el chico tenía razón, era estúpido no darle un solo día de descanso, se suponía que era un empleado y como tal gozaba al menos de un día de descanso sin importar cual fuera el acuerdo laboral.

-¿Cómo voy a saber que solo irás a tocar? –Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa retorcida.

-Si no fuera porque apenas me conoces, diría que estás celosa.

-No digas tonterías—Cortó mostrando enojo—Simplemente no es un juego. Te dije que vas a pertenecerme y así será, esa actividad que mencionas no parecer ser segura, respecto a tu fidelidad, seguro tendrás muchas oportunidades de obtener sexo.

-Seguramente tú vas a dejarme exprimido en ese aspecto—Hinata coloreó su rostro y nuevamente Sasuke no pudo identificar que la había apenado—Pero como sea—se dio por vencido.

La Hyuga se puso de pie y regresó al poco tiempo con una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas, sirvió ambas antes de sentarse y ofrecerle una al moreno.

-¿A qué te dedicas?—Sasuke rompió el silencio nuevamente al ver que la ojiluna había terminado su copa e iba por la segunda—Soy vicepresidenta de Sonrisa—Sasuke abrió los ojos, esa empresa era fabricadora de juguetes infantiles, en cualquier supermercado o tienda comercial encontrarías esa línea no tan accesible.

-¿Vicepresidenta?

-Así es... mi padre es el socio mayoritario—Explicó sin prestar mucha atención—Mi hermano Neji es el presidente.

-Ya veo, eso explica todo—Dijo el moreno, entendiendo porque la peliazul tenía tanto dinero.

-¿Y tú? Si mal no recuerdo leí que tenías el primer año universitario pero no leí en qué.

-Licenciatura en odontología. Y es año y medio, entraré a cuarto.

-¿Dentista?—Regresó divertida e incrédula, Sasuke se sirvió la segunda copa de vino y la tomó enseguida.

-Si.

-No tienes pinta de dentista.

-Tú no tienes de empresaria—Se desquitó. Hinata borró su sonrisa—No creo que encajes ahí donde trabajas.

-Eso parece. Aun así tú tienes más pinta de...—guardó silencio un momento pensando su respuesta.

-¿De qué?—Urgió el azabache.

-De esos que hacen shows solo para mujeres—Sasuke arqueó una de sus cejas y se tomó la tercera copa que acababa de servirse. El vino realmente sabía delicioso.

-¿Un desnudista?

-Si.

-Tú tienes más pinta de maestra o secretaria... o alguna estudiante en prácticas de secretariado.

-Eso no es cierto—Se quejó la peliazul. Sasuke soltó una risa divertida y sirvió su cuarta copa—Donde dices que tocas ¿no harás ese tipo de shows?

-¿Quieres ir a divertirte?—Regresó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

-No, tengo duda.

-Es un bar de universitarios, hay licor barato y música, yo toco un par de horas con unos amigos por unas cuántas monedas.

-¿Y qué tocan?

-Por lo general rock—Tomó su quinta copa de vino.

-Te vas a emborrachar—Riñó Hinata.

-Quizás, pero esto sabe bueno—Agregó sirviendo su sexta copa.

-Debes comer antes y aún así no puedes ponerte borracho.

-Contigo lo único que voy a poder hacer es coger ¿cierto?—Hinata lo miró empezando a colorear sus mejillas—¡Corrección coger siempre y cuando seas tú!

-Basta ya—Ordenó la ojiluna apenada de los vocablos—Si no te agrada podemos anular el contrato.

-¿Crees que estoy demente? ¿Y que tu cuñada me meta a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato?

-¿Qué?

-Créeme leí hasta las letras pequeñas—Hinata sopesó qué pudo haber especificado la castaña, era una fiera como abogada, ¿qué pudo haber determinado para que ese chico se asustara al apenas sugerírselo?

Matsuri apareció con un carrito que llevaba la cena de ambos morenos. La hamburguesa de Sasuke olía delicioso y robó sin poder evitarlo la mirada de la ojiluna, que lentamente comenzó a consumir su fruta tratando de mitigar el antojo y hambre.

-Te puedo dar una mordida—Sasuke sugirió al darse cuenta.

-¿Qué?—Respondió confundida, « _¿una mordida, dónde?»,_ Si, Hinata, no sólo pensaba en la comida.

Le acercó la hamburguesa hasta la boca y ella extrañamente aceptó morderla, habitualmente se hubiera negado, pero de pronto todo el ambiente la había hecho olvidar y no pensar en el 'debería ser', disfrutó lentamente el bocado, y Sasuke solo pudo negar con la cabeza, si algo no entendía era por qué las mujeres solían matarse de hambre. Los minutos siguientes Hinata robó al menos la mitad de las papas fritas del Uchiha y terminó su fruta, el azabache casi se terminó la botella de vino y aunque no se encontraba ebrio, tampoco en sus cinco sentidos.

Apenas terminaron de cenar Anko apareció informándoles que había terminado su labor y que al igual de Matsuri se retiraba.

-Así que nos quedamos solos—Anunció Sasuke—¿Debería iniciar mi trabajo ahora?

Hinata pudo identificar la perversión en el cuestionamiento, y aunque a sus casi treinta debía ser una mujer segura de sí misma lo cierto es que no era así, se había esforzado para tener una figura envidiable pero no por eso estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado, siempre encontraría algún problema en su anatomía, y ahora justamente el principal tenía que ver con los años demás por sobre el moreno. Un eje de tristeza vino a su mente cuando sin poder evitarlo recordó a su ex y su engaño.

Se aterró, se puso rígida; la simple idea de que Sasuke la tocara, que encontrara algún defecto como lo hizo Naruto...

El moreno achispado ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la actitud defensiva que tomó la mujer frente a él, lo único que quería era tocarla, ¿lo dejaría besarla? ¿Qué tanto le dejaría tocar? Desde que Hinata robó la primera papa frita y se la metió a la boca, la sangre de su cuerpo empezó a irse a una parte indebida de su anatomía, endureciéndolo, apreciando como la peliazul cerraba sus labios alrededor del tubérculo e imaginando, soñando que hiciera lo mismo con su virilidad, no creía tener tanta suerte, pero al menos ¿ella lo dejaría hacerlo a su manera? ¿Podría satisfacerse al tomarla?

Estaba seguro que sí, muy independientemente de la calentura normal, ella la incrementaba, quizás su arrogancia, su elegancia, o que era inalcanzable para él, tal vez el saber que ella no se sentía atraída realmente, que no sentía nada por él como las demás que sin querer conquistar en la universidad o en aquel bar donde tocaba se arrojaban a sus pies; y entonces ¿lograría satisfacerla? Si lo hacía bien al menos podría tener un lugar en sus recuerdos y no sólo por lo que ella quería de él, y de esa manera podría recuperar un poco del ego que la ojiluna estaba pisoteando.

-¿Cómo te gusta que te lo hagan?—Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon.

-Eso ¿qué importa?—Cortó avergonzada, no le era fácil hablar esos temas y menos con ese chico. Le atraía para tener sexo pero no por eso su pudor iba a desaparecer y daba manotazos imaginarios intentando no hundirse y perder el control.

-Importa, no tengo idea de cómo será esto... sé que debo cogerte pero ¿cómo?—Volvió a interrogar con una sonrisa torcida y con un brillo especial en esos enormes ojos negros.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, abrumada, y alcanzó la botella de vino para servirse una copa y dar pequeños sorbos, tratando de huir de la bochornosa situación.

Sasuke seguía sin comprender la extraña actitud, lo último que podría pasar por su mente era la verdadera razón, el concepto que tenía hasta ahora de su empleadora no era muy bueno, así que estaba pensando que sólo buscaba una manera de darse importancia, o soltar alguna orden como lo había venido haciendo toda la tarde.

« _Ten-Ten»_ la nombró mentalmente la ojiluna, la mataría en algún momento sin duda alguna, mordió su labio inferior y levantó la mirada encarando al muchacho lleno de hormonas frente a ella. No era tonta y sabía que el Uchiha quería llevársela a la cama, la mirada que le dedicaba era lasciva y ella no estaba a salvo de sus encantos, quizás el tiempo o las mismas hormonas también la estaban alterando, aún así, el miedo e inseguridad era mayor, sabía que solo era cuestión de olvidar, pero no era así de sencillo, no con el corazón hecho polvo.

-Vamos a mi habitación—Decretó.

No convenía seguir retrasando lo que finalmente iba a ocurrir entre ambos, era tonto hacerlo, entre más pronto terminara, podía echarlo de su habitación y recoger lo que quedara de ella, no tenía derecho a hacer ese drama interno, se lo había buscado cuando decidió cumplir los caprichos de su cuñada, por pensar en el bienestar de otros antes de sí misma, ya no era momento de lidiar con sus culpas y miedos, debió pensarlo antes y saber decir "No"... mientras que no aprendiera a decirlo a las personas que apreciaba, ella seguiría sufriendo y así mismo tener que aguantar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Los ojos oscuros enfocaron las caderas y trasero que se balanceaba frente a él, incluso caminar podía ser molesto a esas alturas para él, pero estaba ansioso y haría lo posible por poner sus manos sobre esos glúteos y la delantera de la mujer frente a él.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y la pequeña mujer se dio la vuelta justo cuando llegó al borde de la cama, mirándolo directamente. Sasuke nuevamente no supo leerla, pensó que lo retaba y realmente no le importó, caminó hacia ella quedando de frente, inclinó la cabeza y sin reparar en nada más, tomó los labios femeninos, Hinata tardó en corresponder el beso, incluso intentó romperlo pero las manos masculinas se posaron en sus mejillas impidiéndoselo y cuando se quedó sin aire, su acompañante aprovechó para introducir la lengua y explorarle la boca, y ella ya no pudo resistirse, enredó su lengua a la de él y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de esa fragancia masculina que destilaba el joven saboreando la saliva ajena.

Cuando el beso se terminó ambos estaban jadeantes y necesitados de más, las manos masculinas enseguida viajaron a la estrecha cintura y se aventuraron a tomar el trasero que deseó amasar desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Quítate la ropa—Hinata le pidió, queriendo verlo, moría por ver esos músculos que sintió contra su cuerpo cuando él la besó y ahora que la acariciaba.

-Podrías hacerlo tú.

-No. Quiero ver lo que he comprado—Su ácido comentario robó un bufido arrogante del moreno, había sido un buen golpe recordándole que eso no era solo por placer, o 'su' placer para ser específico, y ella lo dijo queriendo recordar el verdadero objetivo.

\- Lo que has comprado—Agregó Sasuke, ampliando su sonrisa sardónica—Creo que sólo has comprado mi leche, no te confundas bonita.

¿Por qué se encontraba tan excitada? No tenía idea, pero los vocablos de ese niño hacían maravillas en ella, le gustaba, no podía evitarlo.

-Tienes un contrato conmigo que dice que tú eres mío—Contratacó—Y que harás todo lo que yo quiera.

La mandíbula masculina se tensó y negó con la cabeza, probablemente si no estuviera un poco tomado él se hubiera molestado pero estaba achispado, así que el comentario solo lo divirtió y en un acto sin precedentes activó el reproductor de su celular sin importarle que canción sonara, arrojándolo sobre la alfombra al siguiente instante, retrocedió algunos pasos y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción Ribcage de Andy Black.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron anonadados cuando el moreno comenzó a mover sus caderas sugerentemente llevándose las manos a la cabeza, comenzando a deslizarlas por el atlético cuerpo como un bailarín sexual, él movía todo su cuerpo con el ritmo de esa canción de rock que de sensual no tenía nada, pero que ahora ella asociaría eróticamente, gracias a él.

Verlo moverse a ritmo de los acordes la hipnotizaron, las manos que habían caído tomaron los bordes de su playera lanzándola a la cara de la ojiperla, y los hombros se movían al compás de la música, mostrándole los perfectos abdominales y contrayendo los músculos que poseía con cada movimiento.

Las manos masculinas no tardaron casi nada en dirigirse al botón del pantalón, desabotonándolo en un movimiento sensual, embelesada Hinata siguió el trayecto de la cremallera, el inconfundible sonido la hizo tragar saliva, prestando atención en ese bulto que provocó que sus mejillas terminaran de teñirse de rojo, pero siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada, algo había sucedido, Hinata seguía solo sus impulsos y deseos.

Los pantalones no tardaron nada en estar en el suelo, y ella solo podía pensar en lo hermoso y perfecto que era, movía su cuerpo con tanta sensualidad que sentía su ropa interior completamente empapada y aunque el bóxer negro ocultaba lo suficiente, era evidente que el miembro que la esperaba era generoso.

Cuando el bóxer terminó en la cara de la ojiluna y él seguía moviéndose al ritmo de los acordes de otra canción, completamente desnudo y sugestivamente, las manos femeninas apretaron la prenda interior que ahora yacía en su regazo y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, rememorando la escena, apenas el elástico de la prenda había descendido lo suficiente la verga había saltado a la libertad gustosa, se había golpeado y apegado contra el abdomen masculino completamente erecto, hinchado y con un par de venas visibles que aunado a su tamaño lo hacía lucir grotesco y tentador.

Sasuke rompió la lejanía tomando las manos femeninas posándolas en su marcado abdomen robándole las caricias.

-¿Te gustó lo que compraste?—Pregunto con la voz ronca— ¿Te gusta la polla que compraste?—Se corrigió.

Sin darse cuenta ella asintió con la cabeza, robándole una sonrisa ladina, los labios volvieron a unirse cuando él la instó a ponerse de pie y volvió a tomarla de la cintura, con la mano derecha buscó la cremallera del vestido y con maestría logró sacárselo, dejándola en lencería negra.

Los labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre el blanquecino cuello succionándolo, y sus manos apretaron el redondo trasero para al poco tiempo recordar que deseaba despojarla de toda la ropa interior, así que desplazó sus manos por la delicada espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén para liberar los enormes pechos, tardó más en caer la prenda que él en comprobar que eran naturales. Estaba como un niño que ha recibido un nuevo juguete, se abalanzó sobre un pezón mamando y con una mano conocía el otro seno con pequeños apretones.

El jadeo de Hinata lo turbó y la recostó en la cama, disfrutando de los pechos, comiendo de ellos y pegando su hombría a la intimidad femenina, su sorpresa fue grata cuando descubrió que la pequeña prenda estaba empapada.

El desespero del Uchiha por tocarla y la forma en la cual lo hacía, paradójicamente la excitaba aún más, todo era tan rápido y hasta cierto punto torpe, desesperado, pero nada importaba porque realmente ambas personas necesitaban tenerse. Hinata apenas fue consciente de como el pequeño trozo de tela fue orillado y la mano izquierda del moreno se afianzaba a su cadera, el pezón que había sido atrapado entre los dientes de su amante fue liberado y al poco tiempo el aliento masculino chocó contra sus labios, por inercia ella le mordió el labio inferior apreciando la sonrisa burlesca de su acompañante.

No fue difícil para él ubicarse, sentir la entrada femenina lo hizo soltar un poco más de líquido preseminal, lo cierto es que la peliazul no necesitaba su lubricación, estaba completamente empapada, y él estaba apenas conteniéndose. Por primera vez tomaría a una mujer sin condón y esa idea lo trastornaba, se adentró de una sola estocada, robando un gemido satisfecho, sintiendo como el interior femenino empezaba a contraerse, incrédulo, sería la mejor palabra que podría definirlo, nada en el mundo podría sentirse mejor.

La estocada perdió todo rastro que pudiera existir de racionalidad en Hinata, el pene del moreno entró en ella sin permiso, estaba preparada pero no era del todo cierto, él la hizo abrirse de manera grotesca, ¿cómo el placer y dolor podía mezclarse de esa forma? Tanto tiempo si tener compañero sexual había hecho mella en ella, aun así, ante la molestia, el leve ardor e incomodidad de acogerlo, estaba quemándose, al punto de caer en el abismo de pasión.

Sin ningún impedimento, piel con piel, Sasuke estaba en el puto cielo. Ella era tan cálida, tan malditamente estrecha que no podía soportarlo, el calor y la humedad de la cavidad vaginal parecía haberse adentrado en su polla provocando que su interior ardiera, yendo en ascenso, robándole la respiración y dándole problemas para no correrse en ese momento, tuvo que salir enseguida o no podría contenerse, jamás le había ocurrido siempre tenía el control y lo último que quería era quedar ante Hinata como eyaculador precoz, nunca había sido y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar.

¿Qué diablos tenía Hinata diferente a las demás? Se cuestionó llenándose los pulmones de aire intentando calmar la necesidad de vaciarse. Los ojos lunas lo miraron perdidos en el deseo, ella era tan malditamente hermosa, su cuerpo tan caliente y generoso, tan generoso que no podía controlarse, no sabía en qué parte posar la boca, las manos o su verga. Parecía un niño que nunca ha comido golosinas, quería tomar todo a la vez y en su intento no podía disfrutar nada.

Rozó rápidamente los labios femeninos en un beso fugaz, se hincó, tomó las piernas ajenas en cada mano atrayéndola a su cuerpo y le dio una profunda estocada que robó un grito extasiado femenino. Hinata estaba aturdida, en su mente solo estaba la necesidad de ser calmada, necesitaba a gritos que Sasuke liberara la energía que sin precedentes se había formado en su vientre.

El Uchiha llevó los talones de la peliazul hacia sus hombros y comenzó a tomarla con rudeza, fue cuestión de unas cuántas estocadas para que ella explotara alrededor de su miembro, Sasuke maldijo y contuvo el gemido, gruñó y siguió con su tarea, disfrutando del orgasmo femenino, quería llegar al fondo de esa mujer y para ser sinceros su miembro parecía no entrar completamente pero no se iba a dar por vencido, con cada estocada intentaba llegar más adentro escuchando satisfecho los gemidos femeninos.

Las estrellas que se rompieron alrededor de Hinata la tenían aturdida, su cuerpo lleno de energía y deseo no la dejaba pensar, estaba vagamente consciente que el chico apenas la había penetrado y ella había conseguido llegar, el primer orgasmo de su vida y... había sido tan rápido. Naruto solía llamarla frígida, y ahora en cuestión de minutos ese moreno la había hecho llegar y sin hacer la gran cosa, unos cuantos besos, una que otra caricia... y la perdió en el limbo del placer.

-Oh, Dios—Exclamó la ojiluna.

-Puedo serlo si eso quieres—Regresó el moreno con la voz jadeante—Estás bien apretada.

Hinata gimió. Más de una vez se sintió deseada pero de todas esas era la primera vez que lo sentía realmente, sería difícil de explicar y en ese estado no se iba a detener a cavilar.

-¡Ah!—Exclamó nuevamente sintiendo el miembro masculino golpear su interior sin clemencia, levantó sus pequeñas manos para aferrarse al cuello del moreno acercándolo a ella, pidiendo un beso, pidiendo esos labios sobre su piel tersa y suave.

Y cuando sintió la lengua probando su sudor su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, y en algún momento los labios volvieron a unirse. Sasuke a punto de terminar consiguió golpear un punto clave en el interior femenino, esta vez el Uchiha no pudo callar su gemido, volviendo a golpear enérgico el fondo, vertiendo toda su semilla dentro de la Hyuga, con toda una amplia gama de sensaciones remolineándose en su cuerpo y cabeza, sintiéndose sumamente gozoso y viril, se había corrido dentro y eso era el maldito cielo, nada tenía comparación, Hinata era única, jodidamente deliciosa, malditamente caliente... podía ser su perdición puesto que lo único que quería era volver a darle duro, su polla aun temblaba en el pequeño espacio femenino, aun sentía los vestigios del orgasmo y estaba de nueva cuenta dura y lista para... ¿él?... ¿o para ella?

La luz proveniente del exterior la hizo abrir los ojos, su primer pensamiento fue reprimirse por su descuido: no debió dejar abiertas las cortinas. La alarma aun no sonaba y cada minuto que pudiera dormir era preciado, pero pronto la realidad la golpeó con fuerza, bruscamente se giró sobre la cama, encontrando al azabache dormido a su lado e incluso una mano masculina se encontraba aferrada a sus caderas, su cara demostró la contrariedad e incluso la incomodidad.

« _Dos orgasmos_ », con ninguna de sus dos parejas anteriores tuvo alguno, Gaara y Naruto, ninguno de ellos logró hacer lo que ese chico seguro sin proponerse había logrado. Lo peor del caso es que le había gustado demasiado estar entre sus brazos, esos besos salvajes... él podía gustarle más de la cuenta fácilmente si no ponía en orden todo.

No podía darse el lujo de dormir entre sus brazos, no podía darse el lujo de nada junto a ese chico o iba a terminar profundamente enamorada, lo sabía, se conocía lo suficiente para predecirlo.

« _Todo estará bien, mientras no me confunda con esta relación_ » se dijo a sí misma y se las arregló para librarse del agarre del moreno e irse a duchar, tenía que huir cuanto antes a su oficina.

Eligió un traje sastre negro y una camisa lila, se maquilló lo más rápido posible e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo último que quería era despertar al intruso en su habitación y enfrentarlo. Cuando estuvo en su auto por fin se sintió liberada, aunque un sentimiento de miedo la invadió, ¿y si él tenía razón y terminaba embarazada? Era lo que se buscaba, pero ella no quería ser madre, no quería ser madre soltera, no quería lidiar con lo que un embarazo conllevaba, ya no se sentía preparada para eso; antes de que descubriera la mentira de Naruto todo había sido distinto Hinata anhelaba convertirse en madre, en tener una familia... pero esos sueños se esfumaron haciéndola cambiar de expectativas e incluso de ideas y sueños.

Tal como lo predijo llegó demasiado temprano a la empresa, decidió usar el tiempo para ver los nuevos diseños de juguetes para menores de tres años que habían presentado unos pasantes de ingeniería. Las presentaciones avanzaban en el ordenador y en algún momento su mente se perdió, recordando las manos del Uchiha tocando su cuerpo, sonrió con diversión al reconocer que había sido desesperado y un tanto rápido, no se detuvo demasiado en el juego sexual, dejaba ver en cierta manera su inexperiencia o bien egoísmo sexual. Naruto era un tanto similar en ese aspecto, en cambio Gaara, el hombre que le robó su virginidad siendo adolescente, él no era así, con seis años más sabía lo que hacía, le demostró el goce de una relación sexual aunque no logró hacerla llegar extrañamente, pero sí como satisfacer a un hombre, la instruyó lo suficiente, era por eso que ahora podía considerarse con experiencia... experiencia que tuvo que reprimir por ese rubio egoísta y ambicioso.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente y enseguida vio a su cuñada.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!—La regañó la castaña—Deberías estar en tu casa, en la cama, ¿acaso tú y él no lo hicieron?

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la vergüenza que experimentó le contestó a su amiga y familiar político.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Debes contarme Hina! después de casi tres años ¿cómo volvió a ser estar con un hombre? ¡Y qué hombre! debes aceptar que está como quiere, voy a extrañar que lave la piscina de la casa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si mi hermano se entera no sé qué pueda pensar de ti.—Hinata no pudo evitar hacerle la observación, Ten-Ten sonreía de manera desvergonzada.

—Neji ni cuenta se da de quien trabaja en casa—Dijo entre risas.

-No deberías subestimar la inteligencia de mi hermano, no por nada es un genio.

-Es un genio, lo acepto pero él no presta atención a quienes considera menos, nunca dirigió una mirada a Sasuke te lo puedo apostar... ¡Y no desvíes el tema! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué tal fue hacerlo con él?

-No hablaré sobre eso—Cortó la peliazul avergonzada poniéndose rígida.

-¿Te lastimó? –Enseguida negó ante la preocupada pregunta de la castaña.

Y dio un largo suspiro rindiéndose, estaba molesta pero su cuñada no tenía la culpa de todos sus pensamientos y tormentos, ella había aceptado y no podía echarse atrás o reclamarle su propia inmadurez.

-No es eso. No estuvo mal pero es algo que simplemente no deseo hablar... sabes mi postura al respecto, no me siento del todo cómoda con esta situación, así que al menos no me hagas fingir contigo.

Aunque intento tener tacto la castaña puso una mueca compungida e Hinata se vio forzada a sonreír y mostrar una postura más relajada.

-Es bueno en la cama, creo...—Guardó silencio un momento, callando sus ideas y eligiendo las palabras—Lo llevé de compras así que estará presentable para que empiece a ser notado. Aunque me tiene un poco nerviosa cómo va a reaccionar Neji y mi padre, es muy joven.

-No tienen porqué enterarse exactamente de su edad, esa pregunta hay que evadirla—Sugirió Ten-Ten—Seguramente se van a oponer. Lo importante es que te mantengas firme, además el chico está estudiando, solo hay que demostrarles que aparte de posada no le das nada más y comenzarán a calmarse.

-Entonces quizás debería decirle que busque algún empleo—Hinata sopesó que la situación era más complicada de lo que consideró en un inicio.

-No te preocupes el supuesto amor no tiene por qué ser perfecto, siendo realistas el amor no lo es, hay que agarrarnos de eso y eso me encargaré de hacerles ver. Además cuando logres quedar embarazada todo terminará y ellos definitivamente se calmaran.

La ojiluna no mostró la ansiedad que provocó que su cuñada mencionara el embarazo, pero sin dudas algunas fue un punto que la incomodó.

-Deberías irte de vacaciones al menos una semana, quizás relajada en la playa, consigas quedar embarazada mucho más rápido.

-¿Vacaciones?—Soltó aterrada.

-Si, necesitas una coartada, ¿cómo se supone que lo has conocido? Será en esas vacaciones, regresarás con él, ¿comprendes? Además Sasuke entra el 10 de febrero a la universidad, tienen el tiempo suficiente—Le dijo al enseñarle con un dedo el 21 en el calendario de escritorio que tenía la peliazul.

-Y pretendes que me vaya un martes, sin decir más ¿a unas vacaciones? ¿Crees que no sospecharan?

-No, te irás un fin de semana y te perderás unos días o una semana—Dijo entre risitas—Neji bien puede encargarse de la empresa solo... y todo será de acuerdo a tu enamoramiento intenso.

-Entonces ¿será el viernes?—Ten-Ten asintió mostrándole su entusiasmo.

—¿Te gustaría playa?—Preguntó la castaña sacando su móvil dispuesta a organizar el viaje.

-Más...más tarde le digo a Hana que me haga una reservación—Concordó a sabiendas que su cuñada no dejaría de insistirle al respecto, pero decidida a ir a un lugar relajante y para ella el área de Okutama o alguna zona boscosa eran mejores opciones, le gustaba la tranquilidad y amaba la naturaleza.

Más tarde le daría esa tarea a su asistente y secretaria Inuzuka Hana, la mujer de mediana edad era muy eficiente y la conocía mejor que nadie.

Unos ojos negros se abrieron y una ligera molestia apareció en su cabeza, no tenía resaca pero era sin dudas algunas era similar. Observó las paredes blanquecidas de la enorme habitación con molestia, un gran ventanal con las cortinas totalmente abiertas era el culpable de toda la luz que se colaba, la cama era sumamente suave y cómoda, casi podía jurar que el colchón era ortopédico o algo similar, lo cubría un edredón lila acolchonado.

Cuando ingresó la noche pasada no prestó atención a la decoración o detalles, al frente de la cama a un lado de la puerta, la pared tenía dibujado un gran árbol, con una jaula abierta que colgaba de una de las ramas cercanas al marco de la entrada, un pajarillo dentro del cilindro metálico que daba la ilusión de balancearse. Analizó por un largo rato queriendo entender la razón del dibujo pero no lo logró.

Un enorme plasma en la pared le indicó que a la ojiluna debía gustarle ver televisión, debajo de éste había un mueble en tonalidades cafés haciendo juego con el tronco del dibujo, cerca del ventanal había un sillón café que a simple vista lucía sumamente cómodo, y en la pared sobrante había un par de puertas, una del baño y otra del closet. El cuarto tenía muchos toques femeninos sin duda alguna, un enorme jarrón de flores de distintas tonalidades en uno de los buros y en el mueble debajo del televisor pudo vislumbrar algunas fotografías que al juzgar por los ojos de las personas retratadas debían ser familiares de la dueña.

Se sentó en la cama buscando su ropa y enseguida vino a su mente el espectáculo que brindó la noche anterior, cerró los ojos con molestia e incomodidad ¿qué diablos le había pasado? Jamás en su vida se vio haciendo un baile sensual. Esa mujer creía que lo había comprado y quizás tenía razón, pero le demostraría que solo lo compró por un tiempo, a él nunca lo tendría realmente y nunca volvería a ponerse como un simple objeto que podía manipular.

-Mierda, eres un imbécil—Se regañó, aceptando que estaba tan caliente que le valió un reverendo pepino hacer el ridículo, solo quería acostarse con la peliazul y provocarla, ¿qué mierda le había ocurrido la noche pasada?

No podía negarse que disfrutó acostarse con ella, Hinata era exquisita y tenía un cuerpo excitador pero una noche había bastado para comprobar que ella no sería la mujer que lo atara, y era más que obvio que no solo por el contrato sino por la manera en la cual lo humillaba. Una sonrisa ladina, altanera y vengativa se posó en su rostro cuando encontró la solución, iba hacer tragar a la pequeña mujer las degradaciones de las que fue objeto, tenía claro que aquella estúpida conducta que tomó hacia ella por la noche no le fue del todo obligada, el vino intervino, así que no volvería a tomar alcohol, esa era su primera decisión, la segunda sería usar ese brillante cerebro que poseía para hacerla cambiar.

Tenía claro que se había dejado convertir en una especie de objeto sexual, pero no volvería a hacer una estupidez, le pagaron por sexo e iría directo al grano de ahora en adelante.

-Te vas a enamorar de mí y cuando suceda, serás tú quién me pida que me quede, no querrás que me marche del país pero te vas a quedar sola y gorda— Decretó sintiendo la adrenalina correr al tener un nuevo objetivo.


	3. Vacaciones

Al abrir la puerta de la mansión Hinata deseó que el muchacho se encontrara perdido en alguna habitación, excepto en el camino que la llevaría a su recamara. Moría de vergüenza, esa manera en la cual se le había entregado la noche pasada la apenaba enormemente, se sentía una cualquiera por donde lo viera, además de una aprovechada, de alguna manera sentía que explotaba y abusaba del joven universitario.

Pero ese no era su día de suerte. Sasuke estaba en la sala hojeando un libro con el título de 'anatomía de cabeza' mismo que pronto quedó sobre las piernas del moreno que no tardó nada en enfocarla, los ojos oscuros la miraron intensamente y ella no pudo suprimir a su interior que se amoldaba para él. Los pómulos se le pusieron rosados al darse cuenta de sus reacciones carnales.

El Uchiha se mostró impasible pero no era así, viéndola con ese traje oscuro ajustado y elegante solo podía confirmar la excelente fisiología de la morena, todo en ella tenía proporciones adecuadas y sensuales, con ese toque infantil en su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, ambos no eran conversadores y su situación no era usual, Hinata cerró la puerta y aprovechó para inhalar oxígeno y darse fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

-Ssa-Saldremos a Okutama—Se regañó internamente por tartamudear, al menos al final la frase le salió completa, pensó.

-¿Okutama? –En su vida escuchó de ese lugar, así que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando le dijo que irían ahí.

-Si, así es... es un lugar hermoso, rentaré una cabaña para pasar el fin de semana y la semana que viene. Nos vamos el viernes—Le explicó al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba.

-Pero te dije que tengo tocada el viernes y sábado—Debatió seco.

-Tienes tres días para cancelarla, partimos a las 5 de la tarde—Hinata habló con voz pausada pero firme, creyendo que si comenzaba a dar concesiones, las cosas comenzarían a salirse de control.

Sasuke se tragó el insulto que quiso soltarle, tensando la mandíbula y mirándola filosamente.

-Creo que hay cosas que aún no has entendido—Habló la peliazul con determinación—Tu vida es la que se va a amoldar a mis necesidades no la mía a la tuya. Y si te digo que nos vamos un fin de semana, lo hacemos. Si no te agrada, puedes renunciar ahora y yo buscar a alguien que pueda hacer lo que necesito—Sasuke gruñó pero ella no se amedrentó, aunque se sorprendió de sus propias palabras—Entiéndelo soy yo la que decide que haces y si no te agrada, puedes irte de una vez.

Sabía que estaba siendo malvada y demasiado estricta, incluso que lo trataba como un objeto y no como persona. En el pasado jamás hubiera hecho una acción similar, siempre solía sonreír y hacer lo posible para que los demás estuvieran contentos o tuvieran las mejores oportunidades. Siempre haciendo todo por los demás sin importarle lo que ella pasara para conseguirlo, pero ya no más, ella cambió hace tres años, y Sasuke no sería la excepción después de todo era su empleado y si él no iba a hacer lo que necesitaba, podía marcharse, ya no dejaría que ningún hombre cambiara sus planes o su esencia.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos con furia y tragó saliva, desearía irse, levantarse de ese maldito sillón pero él no tenía el dinero que le exigirían por incumplir el contrato, además ella tenía razón, se suponía que había aceptado hacer todo lo que quisiera, lo único en lo cual sería libre sería para seguir con sus estudios universitarios de ahí en fuera no tenía libre albedrío y tendría que adaptarse... por el momento.

-Tendré la maleta lista—Le costó sacar las palabras y la sonrisa que vio en la peliazul le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Perfecto—la dulce voz de la ojiluna en ese momento le pareció una risa victoriosa y solo lo enfadó más. Ella solo trató de darse energías para continuar—Por cierto, ya no debes vestirte con tu ropa, tírala... o guárdala, pero ya no la usaras. Ahora te arreglarás como yo decida o con lo que te proporcione, así que dispón de la ropa que compramos.

El moreno frunció la boca y rodó los ojos levantándose del sofá de la sala, escapando violentamente hacia su habitación. Lo intentaba, sabía que tenía que controlarse porque de no hacerlo se metería en un gran problema, tenía que aprender a lidiar con la nueva situación, mantener su carácter a raya y convertirse en lo que la Hyuga deseaba no sería sencillo pero al final el único que ganaría sería él.

Sasuke miró la enorme maleta gris que hace menos de cinco minutos Anko bajó antes de retirarse de la mansión. Según un texto que le envió la Hyuga llegaría en menos de 10 minutos, posó sus ojos en la maleta negra mucho más pequeña a lado de la gris, la cual era suya y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Debería de sentirse feliz de llevar la vida que estaba viviendo, la cocinera le daba cualquier comida que ordenara, no tenía que preocuparse por hacer la cama o lavar los trastes, podía dormir todo el día si lo deseaba, incluso después del día en que llegó a la casa Hinata no lo buscó para que la tocara, sin embargo, se sentía inútil, aburrido y mantenido.

El ruido del motor le indicó que su "dueña" había llegado, así que con desgana echó a andar ambas maletas. La peliazul no descendió del coche así que él se encargó de guardar el equipaje.

En cuanto se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad ella hizo andar el auto, y el cometió el error de verle el perfil y quedar atrapado en el bello rostro que podía percibir, sin embargo notó unas enormes ojeras que el maquillaje ya no lograba tapar eficientemente, viéndola bien lucía cansada.

-¿Día difícil en la oficina?—Se arrepintió apenas hubo preguntado, no supo qué lo motivo a hacerlo y que ella volteara enseguida lo incomodó más. Parecía sorprendida pero no pudo corroborarlo puesto que enseguida regresó los ojos lunas al frente.

-En realidad si—Le respondió sincerándose con un tono de voz bajo—Hay un juguete que lanzamos hace tres meses que está saliendo defectuoso. Los de fabricación deberían estarse encargando pero al parecer ya tenemos una demanda de una cadena de supermercados.

-¿Eso es lo que te impide dormir? –Regresó él con interés al verla exhausta.

Hinata se sonrojó.

-Tengo muchos problemas—Desvió, mintiendo sobre la verdadera causa—Para hacer este viaje tenía que asegurarme de dejar resuelto los pendientes más importantes, me ausentaré por muchos días.

-Mmph—Emitió, aceptando que para ser la vicepresidenta de una exitosa compañía debería tener asuntos importantes que le robaran el sueño— ¿Lo de la demanda es muy grave?

-No, aquí lo que afecta es la confiabilidad del producto y de la compañía, pero lo arreglaremos—Habló con tal seguridad que lo convenció, pero esa era una careta que ya tenía bien entrenada, internamente se preguntaba si lo lograrían bien librados, ese tipo de incidente afectaba la confiabilidad del usuario en la marca y tal suceso podía ser perjudicial.

-Trabajas mucho—Hizo la observación. Los días que pasó en la mansión estaba seguro que ella había llegado después de las diez de la noche.

Hinata cerró sus ojos un segundo, habitualmente volvía a casa a las seis pero en los últimos días había hecho todo lo posible por no verlo, queriendo huir de la situación y eso incluía quedarse trabajando hasta tarde.

-Si, a veces—Volvió a mentir.

-El 10 de febrero inician las clases en la universidad, tengo el horario matutino de 8 a 15 horas.

-Por eso no hay ningún problema—Aceptó al darse cuenta que quería hablar de sus itinerarios—Si necesitas hacer un trabajo fuera de ese horario podrás hacerlo pero necesitaras darme evidencia para comprobar que realmente hacías eso.

Sasuke soltó una risa altanera y negó con la cabeza, pero no iba a debatirlo, era una buena oferta aunque dejaba ver que o era muy posesiva o una celosa compulsiva.

-Este viaje lo hacemos para comenzar todo—Sasuke volvió a mirarla intrigado—Se supone que aquí nos conoceremos. Teóricamente estoy viniendo por un fin de semana pero me quedaré toda la semana porque te he conocido y me he enamorado. Y fue un amor inmediato, una fuerte atracción por ambos, tanto que no quisimos separarnos tan pronto por tal motivo me quedé para seguir a tu lado... cuando llegue el domingo volveré y tú conmigo, una completa locura de amor ¿no?

-Suena demasiado fantasioso... quizás si regresas sola y te voy a buscar una semana después parezca más creíble.

-Tienes razón—Hinata aceptó pensativa, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que estaba feliz con su burlesca aportación—Si tú fueras a buscarme después de separarnos suena más romántico y...

-¿Y?—Urgió al pasar unos minutos.

-Parecería que si me amas.

Sasuke supo que algo encerró en su frase pero decidió no prestarle atención. La ojiluna iba al parecer concentrada en conducir.

-¿Tardaremos mucho? –Preguntó desinteresado.

-A las nueve supongo que estaremos llegando—Anunció y Sasuke inhaló con hastío, sería un viaje largo.

A eso de las siete de la tarde Hinata se detuvo en un restaurante para cenar, a pasos lentos se acercaron, ella revisando su teléfono móvil y él con las manos en el suéter negro cerrado con capucha que portaba. En cuanto entraron una chica les dio la bienvenida, con una sonrisa traviesa se portó estupendamente amable con el moreno, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la peliazul que no pudo evitar sentir molestia con la mesera que coqueteaba abiertamente.

No tardó ni un minuto en ponerles las cartas en la mesa.

-En cuanto decidamos te llamamos—Hinata la obligó a irse después de su comentario y solo hasta ese momento Sasuke prestó atención en el coqueteo de la castaña, no era fea, pero tampoco bonita y lucía bastante joven seguramente estudiante aun de algún instituto.

En cuanto los ojos lunas vieron el menú del lugar, hizo una mueca compungida que el Uchiha captó soltando una risa burlesca.

-Algo de esto no te pondrá gorda—Afirmó al adivinar la razón de su contrariedad.

-No sabes lo que dices—Debatió—Pero tendré que pedir un sándwich de pollo y algún jugo.

-¿Por qué no comes? eres flaca –La mirada evasiva le demostró que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso y en un acto sin precedentes buscó hacer sentir bien a una mujer—Eres delgada no necesitas hacer dieta, y seguro con algunos kilos de más tampoco te verías mal. Pero me someteré a tu dieta—Levantó una mano y buscó con la mirada a la mesera que no tardó en llegar hacia ellos.

-Dos sándwiches de pollo y dos limonadas—Pidió seco.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso—Objetó la ojiluna y él puso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, estaba olvidando que debo tener muchas energías para hacer bien mi trabajo. En ese caso, que sean tres y una orden de papas, ah y en vez de limonada una coca cola grande, además una sincronizada...

Hinata apretó los dientes y lo miró acusativamente al darse cuenta de lo malvado que podía ser al ponerle todas esas comidas y sobre todo al bromear tan a la ligera de un tema tan delicado.

-¿Es todo?—La mesera ajena de lo que discutían, no pudo más que volver a agitar sus largas pestañas en búsqueda de atrapar al pelinegro.

-Yeap—Respondió revisando su teléfono celular, sin prestar atención a la decepcionada chica o a la furiosa peliazul.

Sasuke se tragó su sorpresa al comenzar la nueva vegetación, aunque ya era de noche pudo notar como a los lados del camino la naturaleza invadía todo el lugar, grandes árboles se levantaban dejando ver abundante hojarasca en el suelo. La voz femenina y armoniosa del GPS indicó a Hinata que debía virar y él se asombró cuando el camino de terracería los encontró. A pesar de ser joven no solía visitar lugares naturales y ahora que se veía envuelto en todo eso encontraba fascinado que le agradaba. Parecían estar a kilómetros de alguna vivienda, perdidos entre un bosque que parecía no terminar.

-Es lindo, ¿no?—Hinata habló al verlo casi pegado al vidrio del auto, pudo percatarse de como el Uchiha se incomodó por ser tan descuidado, sin darle una sola respuesta—Me encanta este lugar, es por eso que cuando tengo tiempo me vengo a perder, lamentablemente no es tanto como yo quisiera.

-No está mal... pero a mí lo que me faltaría es tiempo para venir.

-¿Por qué? eres muy joven estoy segura que tendrás muchos fines de semanas libres al solo estudiar la universidad.

-Se te olvida un detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo no tengo dinero para tirar a la basura como tú.

-¿Y quién dice que yo tengo dinero para tirarlo?—Enseguida cuestionó dejando que su voz demostrara su descontento ante tal afirmación.

-Yo no tomaría unas "vacaciones"—Se encogió de hombros dando por explicación.

La peliazul se topó con el estoico rostro del muchacho y decidió no seguir hablando sobre el tema, él tenía razón después de todo había gente que no podía costearse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Estaba siendo muy descuidada y superficial, ¿pero y si él estaba mintiéndole? Ella no podía volver a bajar la guardia con ningún hombre.

-Estacione a la derecha y ha llegado a su destino—El GPS rompió el silencio que se había formado.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios asombrado por la construcción, la cabaña parecía ser de un solo piso pero la fachada era hermosa y tradicional, por lo cuidaba que se encontraba deducía que el interior lo dejaría sin palabras.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con mi maleta?—Hinata le pidió caminando a la puerta de la cabaña.

El moreno obedeció sin mucho entusiasmo. Hinata frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que al alquilar la misma cabaña de siempre esta ocasión no había sido una buena decisión, ahí solo había una habitación con una cama muy amplia pero no dejaba de ser solo una, inhaló aire para tratar de mostrarse tranquila.

-Vamos a tener que compartir habitación, no pensé en ti—Se sinceró.

-Supongo que da igual—Contestó Sasuke sin prestar atención en la contrariedad de la Hyuga.

Hinata se apresuró al cuarto para esconder su rostro rojo. Tiempo atrás todo lo que ahora hacía la hubiera obligado a desmayarse, si incluso compartir cuarto con sus exnovios le había sido difícil, él no podría entender lo que le estaba costado ahora esas acciones. Aunque ya hubieran dormido juntos en una ocasión, no era un hecho que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Enseguida se encerró en el baño, aunque el lugar era pequeño también era generoso, parecía haber sido fabricado para una pareja de amantes; una gran tina estaba al fondo, un lavamanos bastante amplio para que dos personas no batallaran a la hora de lavarse los dientes por la mañana. Un gran espejo le mostraba su cara angustiada y su pelo desaliñado por el viaje, miró el retrete blanco a juego con toda la decoración del lugar y cerró sus orbes lunas.

-Una cualquiera—Murmuró.

Así se sentía, se estaba comportando como una mujer sin principios. Si su padre llegará a enterarse no tenía idea de cómo la juzgaría. Lo único que la hacía no romperse era el objetivo, salvar el matrimonio de su hermano y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo enfrentar su realidad, sabía lo duro que podía ser su progenitor si llegase a enterarse de la condición del castaño.

Apretó el borde del lavamanos con fuerza, a continuación se lavó la cara dejando que el maquillaje corriera por el caño mostrando su verdadero rostro. Decidida, lo que hacía era por una buena causa, aunque eso no la hiciera feliz al menos haría felices a otras personas.

-Te has quitado unos años—Sasuke murmuró, tras verla salir del baño.

Hinata endureció sus facciones y lo pilló recostado en la cama.

-Te ves mejor sin maquillaje—Soltó no muy seguro. Era cierto se veía mucho más joven sin el maquillaje, pero cuando lo usaba se veía tan sofisticada, tan femenina.

-¿Sabes que no te pago los piropos? ¿Y que no estás obligado a mostrarte enamorado cuando estamos solos?

-No me estoy mostrando enamorado, solo te hice una observación... además jamás podría enamorarme de ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –No debía sentir esa indignación y mucho menos el aguijonazo de desprecio, pero sucedió.

Las orbes oscuras de Sasuke se abrieron al no saber qué responderle.

-Eres una mujer muy frívola—Recordó el primer defecto de la dama y no tuvo ningún reparo para soltarlo.

Le dieron ganas de carcajearse al ver la cara que puso la peliazul, parecía ofendida, para evitarlo rodó los ojos por la habitación, la cama tenía un edredón color hueso, las cortinas hacían juego y tenían detalles de flores grabados con hilos cafés, combinando con los muebles de gruesa madera, era evidente que se habían esforzado por hacer un lugar acogedor y lo era hasta cierto punto.

-¿Yo frívola?—La voz de la ojiluna apenas se escuchó.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja en respuesta y se sentó mostrándose desinteresado.

-Me llamas frívola a mí cuando tú te estás vendiendo.

-Y tú me estás comprando, al menos yo tengo un motivo.

Hinata deseó decirle que su motivo tenía más peso que el de él. Después de todo si él quería tener dinero para su carrera solo debió seguir laborando, pero ella ¿cómo podía hacer para que su hermano dejara de ser estéril? Todo el dinero del mundo no les daba una solución y tanto fue así que ella se vio obligada a entregarse a ese muchacho.

-No eres nadie, tampoco tienes principios así que no eres nadie para juzgarme—Habló haciendo gala de la frialdad y menosprecio que se vio obligada a forjar durante años.

Las manos masculinas se apretaron y retaron con la mirada a la pequeña mujer de pie, misma que lo miraba con deprecio, luego negó forzado a posar una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Sea como sea, no podía negarme al trato que me estaban proponiendo ¿qué estúpido lo haría?

-¿Y con esa mentalidad te atreves a juzgarme?—Regresó indignada.

-Preguntaste porque no me enamoraría de ti y te respondí, no sé porque te enojas tanto. Supongo que la verdad duele, pero hasta donde tengo entendido no me pagas para que te mienta, y eso es lo que eres.

-Tú eres peor que yo, te atreviste a venderte y procrear un niño, sin pensar qué sucedería con él... y ahora que dices conocerme sigues decidido a hacerlo por unos pesos.

-Me vas a pagar por eso, ¿qué diablos debe importarme?

-¿Y me llamas frívola? Escúchate.

-Yo no dije que yo fuera un hombre intachable o que yo no fuera frívolo—Cortó cansino.

La peliazul entreabrió los labios y parpadeó perpleja, él tenía razón. Sus ojos temblaron cuando no encontró palabras.

-Además si pagas tanto por un chiquillo, seguramente no le irá tan mal. Pero realmente es algo que no me interesa.

-De cualquier manera no eres nadie para juzgarme.—Debatió dolida.

-Bien dicho. Supongo que también me pagas por eso, pero eso no evita los pensamientos que tengo sobre ti.

El entrecejo de la chica se juntó y su mueca de rabia no pudo ser ocultada, robando una sonrisa altanera del Uchiha. Ella no sabía al final de cuentas quién de los dos terminaba más humillado, tanto así que no se percató cuando el chico llegó hasta ella haciéndola retroceder hacia el tocador. Cuando el trasero de la fémina tocó el borde del mueble le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos negros.

-Creo que es hora que te coja para quitarte ese mal humor que te cargas.—Por acto reflejo las delgadas y pequeñas manos se posaron en el pecho masculino queriendo alejarlo.

Pero él fue más hábil tomándola de las piernas sentándola en el mueble y metiéndose entre ellas, haciéndola sentir con su intimidad la erección masculina. El jadeo que salió de los labios rosas fue de sorpresa y miedo, aplicó más fuerza en sus manos intentando alejarlo pero no lo logró, siendo su fina mandíbula atrapada por la mano derecha del moreno.

-Estás mal cogida y por eso estás tan amargada, pero eso se va a solucionar pronto.

-¡No, suéltame!—Le ordenó, perpleja por la situación en la cual estaba envuelta.

Sasuke se abalanzó a los labios femeninos, tomándolos con violencia y salvajismo. Con la mano izquierda apretó la estrecha cintura femenina para pegarla más a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo frotar su erección contra la intimidad ajena. Necesitaba domarla, la altanería de la mujer lo estaba trastornando. Quería que de sus labios solo salieran gemidos y gritos de placer por su causa, quería someterla y su única opción aceptable para denigrarla era tenerla en cuatro y darle duro hasta que le implorara que se detuviera exhausta de placer.

Al sentir los dientes masculinos aferrarse al labio inferior, se vio obligada a abrir la boca intentando liberarse del dolor, pronto se dio cuenta de su error, el moreno solo buscaba adentrarse a su boca, la lengua del Uchiha se le metió tan dentro que tuvo problemas para respirar y sin embargo esas caricias que le estaba proporcionado haciéndola probar su saliva solo sirvieron para sentir su feminidad humedeciéndose y abriéndose, pidiéndole a gritos ser invadida, su piel se volvió sensible y sus pezones se endurecieron.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba correspondiendo el beso salvaje e incluso pegándose al cuerpo masculino y más alarmante aún cómo movía sus caderas de forma feroz. Solo hasta que Sasuke la forzó a romper el beso se dio cuenta que lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, la mueca burlesca, altanera y perversa la obligó a abrir los ojos completamente y preguntarse ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo con él?

-¿Ves? Lo único que necesitas es que te coja duro.

Se vio tentada a darle una bofetada, pero él volvió a ser más rápido bajándola del mueble obligándola a darle la espalda y comenzando a sacarle el saco negro que vestía. Los botones de su costosa camisa color oliva rodaron por la habitación y su desconcierto no paró ahí al escuchar como la fina prenda de lencería que servía para mantener firmes su pechos era rasgada, abrió la boca e intentó que sus manos tuvieran más suerte en apartarlo o frenarlo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Eres un animal!—Gritó cuando su pantalón también fue víctima del Uchiha, el botón negro topó con la puerta blanca de la entrada del baño y sin necesidad de ver supo que el cierre también había sido estropeado.

Sus manos trataron de parar las contrarias que tomaron los costados de la ropa en sus caderas, pero fue inútil, ese hombre fácil la pasaba con treinta centímetros y en masa muscular estaba segura que el doble si no era el triple.

Sasuke fácilmente logró bajarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior lo suficiente, para con maestría inaudita darle una profunda y ruda estocada que la hizo gritar y apretar los ojos y manos por el dolor sentido, jadeó sorprendida de no solo sentir malestar, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su vientre arrancándole pudor alguno.

-¿Ves que fácil entra?... Me estás succionando ¿tantas ganas tenías de coger? –Habló con voz entrecortada por culpa de la excitación que lo corroía.

La Hyuga odió como nunca su cuerpo, habitualmente le era tan difícil sentir placer y ahora parecía que era suficiente un solo dedo de ese chico para hacerla estremecer. Llevó sus manos al borde del tocador para sostenerse, sintió los dedos masculinos clavarse en la piel de sus caderas con fuerza, con la misma o más con la cual golpeaba su pelvis contra ella penetrándola, una y otra vez, empezando a percibir que la respiración del Uchiha se había alterado haciéndolo jadear en busca del oxígeno y quizás en deseo.

Apretó los dientes pero no sirvió de nada, los sonidos no pudieron ser callados. Lanzó un grito cuando Sasuke la obligó a soltarse y casi cae de cara contra el piso de madera sin embargo de alguna forma él se las ingenió para que no se golpeara y la acomodó para que dejara caer el peso en sus rodillas y ella contribuyó uniendo sus manos para que la soportaran, terminando así en cuatro.

-¡Ah!—Gimió al sentir las estocadas enérgicas nuevamente.

-Así está mejor mami, estás muy pequeña para mí—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al escucharlo, siendo consciente como se humedecía aún más. Se sintió expuesta, abierta hacia él y culposamente excitada pero incapaz de seguir razonando.

Al sentir la playera y calor del moreno pegarse a la piel de su espalda se estremeció. Cuando él atrapó un trozo de carne de su cuello con la boca la electricidad se avivó en ella y casi gritó cuando sus pezones fueron atrapados con fuerza entre los dedos de las manos que masajearon sin pudor alguno sus prominentes pechos.

-¡Ah!—Otro gemido alto se le escapó a la peliazul.

Excitada de escuchar los jadeos masculinos, el sonido de la pelvis chocando contra la piel de sus nalgas y el agarre firme y posesivo en sus senos apretando sus sensibles pezones, ¿cómo podría su cerebro seguir pensando en otra cosa que no fuera el goce? Quizás pudo haber rememorado un mal recuerdo ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando podía percibir que no era la única que disfrutaba? Sasuke lo hacía tanto o más que ella y por primera vez se sintió conectada con alguien.

Su vista se estaba nublando por el placer, el nudo en su vientre se estaba volviendo doloroso exigiéndole una liberación, la electricidad se movía en su cuerpo haciendo su piel mucho más receptiva y despertando cada uno de sus sentidos, impidiéndole pensar en algo más, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás encontrándolo haciendo una ligera mueca en su rostro al sentir como el miembro de Sasuke tocaba fondo, creando una ligera molestia y al mismo tiempo un placer indescriptible.

-Puta mierda—Soltó abrumado por la estrechez de la ojiluna. Aunque su piel se encontrara sudada podía vislumbrar la perfección de la misma, estaba casi seguro que no encontraría ninguna cicatriz en ella.

Era un hombre grande estaba consciente de ello pero con ella debajo de él, al estarla envolviendo con su cuerpo se sentía una bestia, con una pequeña mujer que podía romper fácilmente. De hecho la estaba rompiendo, se satisfacía a sí mismo entrando como nunca antes en una mujer, y le caía bien, le gustaba sentirla frágil... y eso le gustaba de alguna manera enfermiza.

Hinata cerró los ojos lunas y soltó otro gemido, siendo consciente como su cuerpo se movía con cada estocada, Sasuke liberó sus pechos para volver a tomarla de las caderas, ella ya no pudo resistirlo sintiendo el nudo desatarse y explotar con furia.

-¡Ah!—Expresó conmocionada cuando la mano del moreno se estampó contra su nalga izquierda, escociéndole momentáneamente.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que el azabache la obligó a sentarse sobre él sin romper su unión tomándola de la cintura moviéndola de arriba abajo, disfrutando de las pequeñas contracciones que empezaban a envolver a su miembro indicándole que el orgasmo femenino estaba iniciando.

-¿Lo sientes más adentro?—Le susurró al oído.

Hinata que poco control tenía sobre su cuerpo dejó que su cabeza cayera entre el cuello y hombro de su amante, siendo una muñeca en las manos masculinas.

-Joder—Gruñó el Uchiha al sentir su polla atacada deliciosamente por la intimidad femenina, dio un par de estocadas más, dejándose ir, soltó una especie de gemido mientras se vaciaba completamente.

« _Realmente se siente mejor sin condón_ » Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sosteniendo su propio peso y el de la peliazul. O quizás podía influir su deseo de dominación o la consciencia de su masculinidad en el acto, después de todo el acto primitivo de procrear era palpable... y lo único verdadero que ambos reconocerían.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron lentamente, su respiración se encontraba alterada y su cuerpo parecía una posesión extra, pronto se dio cuenta que a pesar que estar acelerada estaba acompasada con la del Uchiha, ese simple hecho la hizo volver a la realidad. En su mueca reflejó la contrariedad al aceptar que nuevamente se había dejado llevar por el deseo, se había acostado por segunda vez con ese muchacho grosero y ruin y la culpa la golpeó enseguida. Ni siquiera quería moverse por la pena que la embargaba, casi haciéndola olvidar el intenso orgasmo.

-Demonios—Se quejó Sasuke, volviendo clavar sus dedos en la cintura femenina levantándola para romper su unión.

El sonido acuoso que se provocó hizo que Hinata cerrara con fuerza nuevamente los ojos avergonzada, acción por la cual se vio sorprendida cuando se vio entre los brazos del Uchiha, apretó los dientes al sentir una gran cantidad de fluido comenzar a deslizarse entre la comisura de sus nalgas, incrédula fue testigo de cómo era depositada en la cama con una insólita delicadeza, una muy distinta a la cual fue tomada sexualmente.

Sasuke no prestó atención en los grandes ojos lunas, le gustó dominar durante el acto sexual, pero ahora se sentía un idiota, le daba pie para que ella lo tachara de maleducado y bruto. Se sacó la playera y agradeció haberse quitado la sudadera antes de tirarse a la cama de otra forma el sudor sería peor, la prenda estaba empapada. Se quitó completamente los pantalones y el bóxer en modo automático, estaba más que seguro que habían terminados manchados de fluidos y era una cuestión que ahora no quería reconocer.

Aunque el miembro del moreno ya se encontraba semiflácido, el tamaño seguía alarmándola, estaba segura que aún así era el pene más grande que había visto en su vida, no es que tuviera mucha experiencia pero el par de hombres con los que estuvo tenían buena estatura. Si dejaba de lado la hombría del Uchiha, el torso que poseía era perfecto, parecía uno de esos atletas que pasarían horas en el gimnasio, una amplia espalda, los músculos delineándose perfectamente marcándose en esa piel ligeramente roja que ahora empezaba a recuperar la palidez.

Por donde lo viera había testosterona, la pelvis era afilada pero proporcionada a la espalda, las grandes y largas piernas eran carnosas de acuerdo a la anatomía masculina, y cuando lo vio darse la vuelta, se encontró un trasero redondo y de buen tamaño, no pudo evitar abrir la boca con recelo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan agraciado? Tenía todo para ser sumamente atractivo, sería fácil obsesionarse con él.

Sin querer hablarlo o disculparse con la peliazul se tiró en el espacio libre de la cama, mirando la pared evitándola. Su extraño comportamiento al conocerla tan poco no podía descifrarlo, pero esperaba no haber sido tan estúpido para haber jodido todo el asunto con ella... « _pero lo disfrutó_ » intentó tranquilizarse, ese había sido el orgasmo femenino más intenso que había provocado y vaya que tenía a sus veinte años la suficiente experiencia sexual, considerando que a los 16 se inició en esos artes.

La insistencia de los dientes superiores sobre el sensible labio estaban a punto de causar una herida, consciente de ello Hinata lo liberó.

Ambos morenos se daban la espalda incapaces de encararse después de lo sucedido. Algunas memorias del pasado quisieron tomar la mente de la ojiluna pero a pesar del acto brusco, no había existido violencia, o al menos no como aquella...

Creyendo que el azabache se había quedado dormido y maldiciéndose internamente por no haber encendido la calefacción al entrar, se removió para apagar las luces dejando solo la de la lámpara a su lado. Iría a prender el calentador que alejaría el frío que estaba a punto de hacerla tiritar, al ser meses de invierno ese lugar se encontraba helado.

-¿A dónde vas?—La pregunta como la mano sujetando su muñeca la pasmaron y tardó un par de segundos en darle una respuesta incapaz de girarse para verlo.

-Encenderé la calefacción—Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Yo puedo calentarte—No solo fue una sugerencia, y tampoco tuvo el tiempo de razonar el sentido de la oración puesto que el azabache haló de su mano haciéndola caer recostada de espaldas sobre la cama.

La sonrisa torcida le dio la evidente respuesta, ese chiquillo quería más sexo. Se estremeció por el contacto de los labios sobre su mandíbula y las fuertes manos recorriendo su estrecha cintura y yendo en ascenso. Esta vez Sasuke parecía no tener prisa y al contrario del acto de hace un par de horas, parecía querer extasiarse no sólo con la penetración sino con el cuerpo mismo que palpaba.

-Debo prender la calefacción, la temperatura seguirá descendiendo—Logró decir con la voz entrecortada y posando sus delicados dedos sobre las costillas del Uchiha intentando escapar de la prisión que le provocó al meterse entre sus piernas.

-Yo más bien creo que está subiendo—Le respondió con voz ronca y sumamente erótica.

Sasuke movió su boca hacia el cuello femenino, besándolo y succionándolo lentamente, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para sentirla removerse bajo su cuerpo envuelta en el deseo. Quería de alguna manera demostrarle que no era solo el animal en celo en la cama como el cual se había mostrado hasta ahora, quería escucharla pedirle que la tomara, tenerla envuelta en pasión suplicándole que la hiciera suya.

Atrapó los montes entre sus manos, no podía dejar de sentirse admirado por la perfección de ambos al verla tan menuda con esas curvas, solo comprobaba que esa mujer estaba hecha para el placer. Una hermosa dama que fácilmente podría hacer perder la cordura de cualquier hombre, ya que dentro de la cama parecía fácil de dominar.

La boca intrusa besando cada espacio de piel de su cuerpo la tenía perdida, era consciente como sus manos habían sido atrapadas para inmovilizarla y tener el acceso a su cuerpo sin oposición, pero a pesar de ser de esa manera el acto era más que satisfactorio. Parecía que el azabache estaba dispuesto a robarle cada energía de su cuerpo, misma que corría de aquí allá dependiendo de dónde fuera besada, succionada o mordida, probablemente esas acciones le dejarían marcas pero era en lo último que pensaba. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por dentro, vibrante hacia el joven que la torturaba con caricias indecentes y conocedoras.

-No—Su negativa salió floja al sentirlo acercarse a su intimidad. Lo negaba pero lo único cierto es que deseaba seguir teniendo todas las atenciones.

Sasuke al contrario de obedecer solo le soltó las muñecas para afianzar la cadera y perderse en la intimidad femenina, Hinata soltó un gritito de placer cuando los dientes atraparon el hinchado clítoris con gentileza. Sasuke besaba su intimidad con tanta ternura e insistencia que las piernas se quedaron sin sus huesos y se convirtieron en una gelatina mal preparada.

-¡Oh...—Se tragó su ruego al darse cuenta que le estaba pidiendo más de esa maravillosa lengua, más de lo que debería. Entreabrió sus ojos para con la tenue luz de la lámpara enfocar una cabellera azabache perdida entre los rizos de su feminidad.

Una ligera culpa vino al percatarse que se había descuidado, deseó estar depilada y verse presentable. Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos distorsionados, ¿por qué debía interesarle cómo la encontrara el moreno? ¿Por simple ego propio? ¿Inseguridad? ¿O quería gustarle?

-Ah—Soltó en un puchero cuando los labios se desviaron a su pierna derecha, comenzando a dejar un camino de saliva en cada espacio que se posaba.

Negó otra vez en silencio y contrariada al sentirlo besándole el pie. La sensibilidad en su cuerpo la estaba matando, tenía un nudo doloroso en el vientre que le exigía ser liberado pero nada tenía comparación al sentirse venerada por ese hermoso muchacho.

Los ojos lunas entrecerrados observándolo lo más atentos que podían en el estado en el cual la tenía, nuevamente no le dieron mucha explicación, las mejillas de la Hyuga se encontraban rojas, los labios levemente abiertos jadeantes e inflamados, implorando por más en silencio.

-Eres muy hermosa—En el calor del momento no pensaba sus palabras, y la cara dislocada de Hinata lo hizo sonreír— ¿Ahora me dirás que no lo eres?

La peliazul huyó de las orbes negras sorprendida de cómo pudo leerla, sin embargo sabía que las palabras fueron sinceras y por primera vez quiso creerlo. Debía serlo si le estaba succionando el dedo gordo del pie, si había besado con tanto esmero cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh!... por favor –Hinata no pudo ser más clara pero él pudo entender qué quería y se iba aprovechar.

-¿Quieres que te haga mía?—Le preguntó al soltarle el pie, volviendo a subir hasta el rostro femenino, pegando conscientemente sus sexos sonriendo cuando Hinata gimió quedito al sentirlo acariciar su intimidad con su hombría.

-Si—El susurro de la dulce voz femenina lo embriagó. Las pequeñas manos que se apretaron en sus bíceps al tiempo en el cual dio su respuesta lo turbaron, incluso cuando los labios femeninos atraparon los suyos no pudo reaccionar del todo y cuando las caderas femeninas se movieron ansiosas por tomarlo, ya no pudo contenerse ayudándola a conseguir la unión.

Por la cantidad de besos y caricias parecería una entrega de dos amantes enamorados, la actitud del moreno fue la de un hombre preocupado por la doncella que está poseyendo, haciéndola suya con extremo cuidado y exagerado despliegue de arrumacos. Era evidente que quería hacerla disfrutar al máximo e Hinata hacía minutos que había perdido toda racionalidad, entregándose al deseo y a la sensación cálida que la invadió cuando el Uchiha la elogió.

-Maldita sea—El moreno gruñó tiempo después entre los labios de la ojiluna, vertiéndose en su interior.

Nuevamente la dejó exhausta, su cuerpo vibrante fue atrapado por el masculino, el sudor y calor que experimentaba no fue impedimento para que disfrutara tal acción cerrando sus orbes. Las respiraciones agitadas, los pequeños jadeos sirvieron para arrullarla y en el momento menos pensado quedarse dormida en los musculosos brazos que la pegaban a su pecho.

Sasuke no tuvo mejor suerte quedándose dormido al poco tiempo.

Cuando el sueño empezó a abandonar el cuerpo femenino, en esa fría mañana de finales de enero se removió inconscientemente buscando más de ese calor que tenía en su espalda. Los ojos lunas casi se desorbitaron al darse cuenta que estaba entre los brazos y piernas del Uchiha.

Estaba consciente de lo alto que era pero en ese momento lo sintió mucho más. El peso del chico la asfixió de pronto. Vagó con sus ojos buscando alguna manera de librarse sin despertarlo, se topó con el rostro, lucía tan relajado y mucho más joven, de esa manera ella podía tomarlo por el muchacho de veinte años que era, toda la dureza de sus facciones habían desaparecido al estar profundamente dormido; una gruesa y larga hilera de pestañas negras llamaron su atención haciendo que su corazón se agitara de una manera singular, igual que los finos y medianamente carnosos labios que la llamaban para que los tocara con los suyos.

Negó abrumada al darse cuenta que admiraba la belleza del azabache e intentando escapar pudo sentir en su vientre una prominente erección.

« _Este chico_ » regañó en silencio y sus mejillas se colorearon violentamente, su rostro se volvió compungido porque lo peor del caso es que ella volvía a desear ser tomada por él. Se las ingenió para escapar, necesitaba hacerlo, recobrar su cordura y huir de esa extraña reacción que estaba teniendo, estaba peor que un hombre adolescente descubriendo la magia de una relación sexual.

El ambiente frío hizo que la piel se le erizara volviendo duros sus pezones, observó entre la habitación y rescató sus bragas y se las puso, vio con cierto enfado su blusa y pantalón destrozados, « _entonces usaré tu playera_ » decretó tiritando y apresurándose para cubrir su cuerpo casi desnudo. Le llegaba un poco debajo de sus nalgas pero era lo suficiente para resguardarse y salir a la sala. Necesitaba a gritos tomar un desayuno que la ayudara a tranquilizarse.

Antes de llegar a la pequeña cocina integral se encargó de a su paso encender la calefacción para mantener la cabaña a temperatura agradable. En la pequeña sala del lugar pudo enfocar las maletas de ambos y se abrazó a sí misma. Decretó que lo primero antes de tomar una ducha sería tomar un café bien cargado para despejarse de todo y poder pensar fríamente, requería colocarse la armadura de mujer dura y segura para mantenerlo lejos.

« _¿Qué voy hacer aquí tanto tiempo sin nada qué hacer?_ » se preguntó mirando el lugar y preparando la cafetera. Si al menos se hubiera llevado el portátil podría trabajar en asuntos de la empresa pero así en medio de la nada y con nulas posibilidades de comunicarse, no le quedaba más que dar un pequeño paseo en el frío bosque o quizás ver una de esas tantas películas olvidadas a lado del televisor de la pequeña sala.

Una vez que las papilas gustativas probaron del café, Hinata se sintió mucho mejor, su cuerpo alerta estaba listo para comenzar el día pero el destino estaba en completo en su contra. Al girarse para rebuscar en la maleta se topó con el azabache en calzoncillos, los brazos cruzados y esa mirada oscura con un eje de perversión que la hizo estremecer y arder en deseo.

-Definitivamente así tienes mejor pinta—Sasuke habló comiéndola con la mirada, la playera negra promocionando a la banda twenty one pilots no se ajustaba del todo al cuerpo femenino pero sí lo suficiente para dejarlo fantasear con las curvas que poseía la peliazul, sin maquillaje y recién levantada le pareció más hermosa de lo que ya había decretado y por primera vez le fascinó la idea de que una mujer usara su ropa.

Hinata entreabrió los labios y le dio la espalda abruptamente al darse cuenta del bulto que no escondían los bóxers masculinos. Su rostro se encontraba rojo y ella después de tantos años de dominar su timidez parecía no poder tener control sobre sí misma, y era consciente de ello, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que la careta de mujer dura e inquebrantable estaba a punto de ser descubierta.

-Me preguntaba si podías atender el bulto que tengo... iba a solucionármelas sólo pero de pronto pensé que cuando me viniera podría estar arrojando al caño al renacuajo que fuera el bueno, solo digo—El corazón agitado y la respiración ineficaz le indicaron a la Hyuga que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

«¿ _Qué me está pasando?»_ Se cuestionó resignándose a caer, no podía controlarlo estaba sumamente avergonzada y eso causaba grandes estragos, ¿no se suponía que largos años de psicoterapia habían solucionado ese problema?

Las manos de Sasuke aferrándose a su cintura, le devolvieron el aire que la estaba noqueando.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, con solo sugerirlo te has excitado.

 _«¿Excitado?»_ Fue lo primero que razonó la peliazul, puede que algo hubiera de eso pero lo que había vivido hace un momento, más bien había sido un ataque de ansiedad debido a su timidez... Todas sus ideas cayeron cuando el moreno sin pudor alguno se encargó de exponer su redondo trasero y orillar la delicada tela semitransparente que los separaba, del mismo modo fue consciente como la otra mano liberaba la erección del chico.

Dejó que sus manos se apoyaran sobre la superficie de madera de la encimera cercana. Sabía lo que venía, su parte lógica le decía que detuviera ese jueguito o no querría salir de el después. Sasuke no solo la atraía sexualmente, le gustaba sin realmente conocerlo y todo lo que le permitía hacer e incluso las barreras que el azabache rompió sin darse cuenta solo era indicador que algo peor podía pasar, y ella no podía permitirse enamorarse de un hombre, y menos de uno que había contratado y que al finalizar el tratado desaparecería de su vida.

¿Pero cómo podía ser firme?

El glande del chico tocó la comisura de las nalgas femeninas haciéndola jadear y disfrutar el húmedo camino que dejó a su paso en búsqueda de su entrada, sí, ya estaba perdida y lo sabía.

El jadeó masculino la hizo apretar con un poco más de fuerza la superficie que la sostenía, las manos masculinas se posaron en sus caderas afianzándola, ella abrió las piernas y levantó el trasero con naturalidad para facilitarle la tarea. Entrando lentamente en ella, Sasuke atrapó un trozo de piel del cuello blanquecino haciéndola estremecer una vez más.

-Creo que ya me esperabas—Le susurró antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, Hinata tembló e inconscientemente movió su rostro buscando la boca del Uchiha mientras dejaba ir hacia atrás su trasero tomándolo más adentro.

Él no le negó nada, dejó que guiara el beso demandante, que delineara los finos labios con la lengua y que jugueteara con sus dientes tanto como le dio la gana, después de todo él se encargaba de las penetraciones lentas y profundas. Hinata dejó que unos sutiles gemidos brotaran de su boca y eso pareció provocar al moreno que aceleró las estocadas llevándolas a un ritmo más enloquecedor y placentero para ambos.

Conforme los cuerpos se volvieron sudorosos y las respiraciones agitadas Sasuke tuvo que admitir que el interior de la peliazul lo enloquecía, era cálido y ella era asombrosa si mantenía la boca cerrada o quizás el cerebro quieto.

Cuando los dientes masculinos se clavaron en su cuello infringiéndole dolor, solo avivó toda esa energía que volvía más sensible su cuerpo, se quejó llena de pasión dejándose arrastrar como lo venía haciendo por los movimientos del ojinegro, mismos que la hacían ir hacia delante cada que entraba en ella y devolviéndola a su lugar cuando la abandonaba tan rápido como entró.

El líquido caliente en su intimidad la abrumó, tocando una fibra nerviosa en ella pero su amante se detuvo vertiendo toda su semilla. Hinata quedó incompleta pero no por eso insatisfecha, Sasuke la hacía sentir en otras dimensiones.

Con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo acelerado Hinata tuvo tiempo de razonar nuevamente la situación. Cerró sus orbes lunas con culpabilidad y reproche al dejarse seducir por el Uchiha. Movió su cuerpo cansado hacia delante en búsqueda de romper la unión y recuperarse a sí misma. Logró salir de los brazos masculinos sin darle la cara a su dueño caminando sin decir palabra alguna hacia la maleta que llevaría con ella hasta el baño, en búsqueda de un refugio en el cual pudiera recriminarse sin testigos, en el cual pudiera ser ella y soltar sus miedos.

-Mierda—Sasuke susurró cuando vio la maleta gris desaparecer en la puerta de la habitación.

Soltó una pequeña risa burlona con más tinte de amarga, como hombre le venía bien que la mujer saliera de él en cuanto el acto se hubo consumado, que no pidiera caricias o atenciones... pero con ella eso no iba bien, su actitud lo incitaba, quizás porque era la primera que lo rechazaba o no lo miraba con completo embelesamiento.

En la seguridad de la regadera se permitió no solo lavar su cuerpo sino también sus alborotadas emociones. Solo no debía perder de vista el objetivo, Sasuke era hermoso pero no era una buena persona, así que al final de cuentas no podía enamorarse de él. Además no podía darse el lujo de ser moralista cuando en ella estaba salvar la fracturada autoestima de su amado hermano mayor, seguro cuando se enterara que estaba embarazada o que salía con un chiquillo joven buscaría miles de razones para alejarla de él, lo que le serviría para olvidar su problema de fertilidad y cuando todo terminara... unas gruesas lágrimas que se confundieron con el agua de la regadera le anunciaron que probablemente sería ella quién tuviera que unirse a sí misma.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si opinen lo mismo pero siento que el final fue emotivo. Creo que es inevitable para una mujer con la personalidad de Hina no terminar relacionándose sentimentalmente con la persona con la cual se acuesta, siento que es lógico e Hina se acaba de dar cuenta que está perdida (aunque no existan motivos de un amor romántico, sino más bien pura atracción sexual).**

 **He mencionado que la historia tendría ooc, y es muy simple debido a la temática que planteo, sobre todo porque considero que si Sasuke tiene a su familia algunos aspectos de su personalidad cambian, lo considero un chico "feliz" aunque un poco resentido con la vida, más no con las personas. Lo considero inmaduro (debido a la juventud y porque a pesar de todo su madre e Itachi lo han consentido, aunque no haya tenido lujos).**

 **A Hina también le cambie la personalidad, debido a los tropiezos amorosos, la relación con su familia y la edad en la cual la he planteado, sin embargo intentó recalcar ciertos puntos de las personalidad de ambos. Espero que puedan comprender esto.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado review, me he dado la tarea de responderles en mensaje privado a quienes tienen cuenta (espero haberles respondido a todos)**

 **A las personitas que me dejan review como guest, quiero agradecerles habitualmente me dicen cosas muy lindas, también disculparme porque no suelo responderles a pesar de que dicen cosas tan lindas, quiero aclararles que no lo hago porque por lo general cuando subo capitulo lo hago corriendo, a prisas y no tengo tiempo de escribirles palabras... suelo leer sus comentarios desde mi celular, pero subo desde una pc de escritorio, en un sitio publico *avergonzada* entonces voy de entrada por salida, no quiero que crean que no les pongo atención, por ese motivo les explico la situación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por mantener la mente abierta.**


	4. Pasos atrás

Llevaba más de una hora encerrada en el baño pero no había sido en vano, con jeans azules, una calientita camisa de franela negra y botitas de invierno negras al tobillo; había logrado cubrir su cuerpo. Un ligero maquillaje consistente sólo en un poco de base, delineador negro, rubor y un bálsamo labial; la hacía sentir que podía darle la cara al mundo, o específicamente al Uchiha.

Salió de la habitación encontrando la cama deshecha, acción que no le sorprendió pero si la intrigó sobre el paradero del muchacho. Subió la maleta a la cama para comenzar a acomodar sus pertenencias en el ropero que le serviría para que la ropa no se arrugara demasiado. Después se dedicó a hacer la cama, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando un poco de evidencia seca en la colcha le recordó que había estado haciendo la noche pasada.

Salió de la recamara, encontrándose el televisor encendido con Vin Diesel en la pantalla. Conforme sus pasos siguieron las mejillas se tornaron rosadas al encontrar al pelinegro recostado en el sillón de tres piezas con nada más que el mismo bóxer con el cual le dio la cara, entreabrió sus labios presa del pasmo.

-Deberías vestirte—Soltó caminando hacia la cocina para terminar su café.

Su taza ya no estaba en el mismo lugar y la cafetera ya estaba vacía. Una fuerza sobrenatural y obvia la hizo rebuscar en la mesa de centro en la sala y tal como predijo ahí estaba su taza aunque ya vacía, una envoltura de galletas le indicó que al menos él ya había desayunado.

Sasuke dibujó con sus labios una apenas perceptible sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que había hecho.

-Por cierto tu café sabía bueno y sobre vestirme ¿para qué?—Hinata abrió como platos sus ojos, acción que casi hace carcajearse al Uchiha.

-¿Cómo qué para qué? –Logró sacar.

-De cualquier manera en algún momento volveré a terminar desnudo—Se encogió de hombros volviendo su vista al televisor.

El calor propio de la vergüenza tomó a la Hyuga que de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire ante.

-Al menos dúchate—Soltó fingiéndose exasperada, dándose la vuelta para prepararse una taza de café, sorprendida de cómo el muchacho la hacía sacar sus emociones.

El Uchiha sonrió mientras su vista seguía fija en el televisor, solo estaba probando a la mujer, deseando averiguar hasta dónde podía llevarla, después de todo ella le había dicho que cuando estuvieran solos no tenía por qué fingir sin embargo Hinata parecía no haber querido seguir discutiendo al parecer sus ganas de dominarlo se habían esfumado paulatinamente desde que la hizo suya por primera vez.

Le daba la impresión que quería evitarlo e incluso que estaba avergonzada por lo que había sucedido entre ambos pero después de recordar a la mujer altiva y altanera que conoció lo desechó enseguida. Debía ser lo que dijo del problema con el juguete que sacaron al mercado, sin dudas eso era lo que la tenía tan evasiva. Debía estar estresada y él decidió terminar la película sin prestar demasiada atención.

Sentada en uno de los bancos de la isla que separaba la cocina de la sala, Hinata veía los créditos en el televisor, sumamente aburrida e incómoda, se vio tentada a rodar los ojos y finalmente harta se acercó a quitarle el control al moreno. Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando lo encontró dormido. Con sumo cuidado tomó el control que descansaba entre los largos dedos.

Al segundo siguiente apagó el televisor y sin saber que hacer tomó asiento en el sillón para dos personas, agarró un mapa que descansaba en un mueble lleno de revistas y folletos turísticos. Nunca fue muy buena leyendo mapas por esa misma razón no se atrevía a andar más allá de los senderos aunque muriera de ganas de explorar el lugar, pero estando en la nada lo mejor era no tomar riesgos innecesarios.

-¿Preparas tu próxima excursión?—La voz ronca del moreno la hizo tensarse y ella sin saber porque solo asintió aparentando no prestarle mucha atención—Ya debes conocer casi todo el lugar, ¿cierto?

-Si—Quién sabe qué fuerza la hizo mentir, sólo después de soltar la respuesta se dio cuenta de su error, si él le pedía que lo llevara a conocer ¿cómo lo lograría?

Llevarlo por un sendero hasta el rio cercano seguro no sería la gran cosa para ese azabache.

-Es extraño, no pareces una gran aventurera aunque las apariencias engañan—Hinata pudo leer todos los tintes escondidos en esa afirmación y no pudo quedarse callada.

-Supongo que sabes bien de que hablas para ser tan joven—La sonrisa torcida del moreno casi la amedrenta.

-Probablemente sé más de la vida que tú con los años que dices tener—Hinata arqueó una ceja y su hermoso rostro por fin pudo guardar algo de sus emociones.

-Dudo mucho que los barrios bajos que conoces tengan algo que ver en el mundo en el que yo me muevo—Los labios torcidos se ensancharon retadores.

Finalmente la tenía de vuelta y cómo deseaba meterle su verga en la boca para callarla, esa mujer parecía que la única manera en la cual dejaba de menospreciar era cuando era cogida. Optó por un mohín desinteresado y tras posar sus orbes en cierta sección del mapa desvió la conversación.

-¿Y qué tal está la sección de acantilados?

-Hermosa, tiene una magnifica vista.—Mintió con convicción mirando atenta el dedo índice que apuntaba en el mapa.

-¿Has accedido a ella?—La sorpresa del azabache la hizo darse cuenta de su error.

-Por supuesto—Pero no quiso ceder.

Tras la escrupulosa mirada de reconocimiento e incredulidad, su respiración se agitó.

-Soy capaz de lograr todo lo que me propongo.

-Casi todo.—Los ojos lunas se entrecerraron con molestia ante tal reflexión del Uchiha.

-En unas horas te traeré las hermosas capturas que pienso tomar con mi celular—Decretó la morena al ponerse de pie e ir a la habitación.

Los ojos negros siguieron el trayecto de la peliazul hasta que se perdió en la recamara, una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del moreno. Se levantó con desgana a buscar una película más interesante de la que lo había dejado dormido.

 _«¿Se va así?»_ Sasuke se preguntó cuándo vio a la ojiluna salir de la cabaña con un elegante abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas y una mochila en los hombros. No estaba tan seguro que el calzado bajo y liso fuera adecuado para el camino que pretendía enfrentar. Además tampoco la había visto guardar algún aperitivo en la mochila y dudaba mucho que en el camino encontrara dónde obtener víveres y tampoco creía que ella fuera a cazar algo. Pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y mucho menos movió el trasero del sillón.

Ni siquiera había pasado veinte minutos cuando un trueno hizo retumbar los cristales de la cabaña, una sonrisa burlesca vino al mismo tiempo que una fuerte tormenta azotaba el techo imposibilitando escuchar la televisión con el volumen que tenía. Posó los ojos negros en la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento entrara por ella la peliazul, no debía estar lejos y ella mejor que nadie debió haberse dado cuenta de la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer.

« _Está loca_ » decretó quince minutos después cuando ella no regresó. Dudaba mucho que consiguiera llegar al lugar y se preguntaba dónde podría estar. Tomó el mapa observando los principales puntos de relieve que mostraba la imagen y concluyó que le llevaría un buen tiempo y mucha dedicación llegar a la zona de acantilados. Chasqueó la lengua aventando el mapa al sillón y decidido a ver el planeta de los simios. Seguro Hinata debería estar resguardada por ahí.

Cuando el estómago del azabache le pidió alimento se levantó para ir a rebuscar algo de comer y al no tener ganas de cocinar, sacó una pizza refrigerada para meter al horno. En ese momento volvió a pensar en la peliazul, aunque el clima ahí dentro era tan agradable como para seguir sólo en bóxer sabía que fuera no estaba igual. Enero no estaba siendo benévolo con ellos en ningún sentido, incluso en la tormenta que si bien había cedido en fuerza seguía presente azotando sin clemencia.

Cuando pudo sacar la pizza del horno, tomó una gaseosa y un par de rebanadas para terminar de ver la película. Quince minutos después terminaba de comer y los créditos comenzaban a salir. Miró su maleta a media sala y decretó que era hora de asearse.

Tras sacar unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul marino tipo polo, ambos nuevos, igual que la mayoría de la ropa que había usado los últimos días se dirigió al baño, mismo que tenía la esencia de Hinata. Abrumado porque su cuerpo reaccionó al olor, aunque era fácil despertar el deseo sexual con la peliazul todo tenía una velocidad sin límites.

Abrió el grifo para regular la temperatura tratando de ignorar la erección, la cantidad de esencias, jabones y champús seguro volverían loca a su madre que a pesar de todo parecía anhelar de esos pequeños lujos que no podía darse por la situación económica que vivían.

La ropa que le había comprado la ojiluna en una sola tarde podría fácilmente ser repartida entre él e Itachi y aún así no tendrían muebles suficientes para guardarla. Esperaba que su hermano no hubiera sufrido otra crisis o que no hubieran tenido problemas para obtener los pañales o leche de su sobrina. Cuando él se graduara y consiguiera poner un consultorio todas las calamidades se terminarían, estaba seguro.

Las horas pasaron y él se puso a estudiar un libro que llevó para avanzar en sus estudios universitarios. Tenía la esperanza de lograr adelantar algunas materias y para su suerte era más listo de lo normal, quizás no era un genio como su hermano pero tenía una inteligencia poco usual.

Después de releer el mismo párrafo por décima vez se dio por vencido, llevaba un par de horas estudiando, y afuera comenzaba a oscurecerse. Negó con la cabeza con furia porque aunque no quisiera reconocer se encontraba preocupado por Hinata, después de todo miles de ideas catastróficas vinieron a su mente al imaginarla en peligro. Además podía apostar que no había comido y su racionalidad también le dictaba que en esa cabaña solo había un mapa, el mismo debía estar en el sillón.

-Mierda—Bufó al coger la misma sudadera negra del día anterior y ponérsela. Tomó el mapa y una linterna que descansaba cerca del televisor.

Se cuestionó si Hinata podía conocer la zona una vez que hubo puesto un pie fuera de la cabaña. Pronto se dejaría de ver así que tenía que darse prisa. El viento y la lluvia habían borrado cualquier rastro que pudiera guiarlo así que optó por seguir el mapa y adentrarse al inmenso bosque sin importarle mucho como empezaba a humedecerse el cabello o la ropa por la ligera llovizna, o como los converse negros nuevos empezaban a enlodarse.

Los labios masculinos se curvaron con suficiencia al encontrar algunas ramas rotas indicándole el camino probable que siguió la ojiluna.

Después de una caminata todos los sentidos del Uchiha se pusieron en alerta. Buscó en todos lados intentando descifrar de dónde provenía el llanto que escuchaba. Estaba 100% seguro que provenía de Hinata, y entonces la pregunta del millón vino ¿le había pasado algo? Era tonto cuestionárselo porque tenía la respuesta, a grandes zancadas que pronto lo tuvieron corriendo pudo dar con ella.

Sentada en el lodazal, con las manos cubriendo los ojos como una niña asustada, empapada totalmente y tiritando exageradamente; la encontró a pie de un árbol grueso.

-¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó a unos pasos de ella.

La ojiluna quitó las manos de la cara y la mueca de asombro no fue suficiente para ocultar su desconsolado estado. Intentó ponerse en pie pero su peso le ganó manteniéndola en el lodazal tiritando, enseguida el Uchiha se puso en cuclillas frente a ella sorprendido de cómo el hermoso rostro de la chica estaba demacrado, los parpados sumamente inflamados, los ojos y nariz rojos lo que indicaban horas de llanto, los labios morados y la piel sumamente pálida y levemente azulada.

Hinata se abrazó a él por el cuello con tanta fuerza que por un momento le impidió respirar. No pudo entender qué le pasaba a la mujer pero enseguida pensó lo peor.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –La pregunta le salió con la voz ronca y destilando rabia, el cuerpo se le endureció por la expectación. Acarició el cabello chorreante de la Hyuga intentando apartárselo de la cara y al mismo tiempo quitar el exceso de agua.

-Ellas me dejaron aquí—Sasuke frunció el ceño _«¿ellas?_ »—Me obligaron a venir aquí y ya no quiero estar aquí, tengo hambre y tengo frío—Respondió en un lapsus.

-¿Quiénes te dejaron aquí?—Preguntó mirando los alrededores, un poco más calmado al darse cuenta de su teoría de ultraje sexual solo había sido una mala conclusión.

-Quiero volver al campamento—Los ojos negros se entornaron y la alejó lo suficiente para mirarla.

-Hinata, tranquila estamos a 15 minutos de la cabaña, ya te llevaré—No estaba seguro completamente pero creía que estaba en shock y por eso hablaba incoherencias.

La tomó en sus brazos sintiendo el cuerpo femenino tiritar y cómo su ropa comenzaba a humedecerse por el contacto que tenía con la peliazul comenzando a helarle la piel y calándole hasta los huesos. En ese momento se preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? ¿Desde que salió? Seguramente, si mal no recordaba a los veinte minutos se soltó el aguacero, ¿entonces había permanecido ahí todo ese tiempo? La sola idea lo hizo estremecer y buscar la cara femenina que seguía perdida en su propio llanto y miedo.

Definitivamente debía estar alucinando concluyó, si llevaba todo ese tiempo ahí estaba en problemas.

A grandes zancadas la llevó a la recamara, la colocó en la alfombra a lado de la cama para quitarle la ropa mojada lo más rápido que pudo. La desnudó completamente y la sentó sobre la cama, abrigándola con un cobertor grueso intentando secarle la cabellera con una toalla que sacó del baño.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Intentó indagar.

-Me dejaron ahí—Susurró Hinata nuevamente entre lloriqueos.

-Hinata, mírame—Le dijo al sentarse frente a ella y tomarle las mejillas con las manos obligándola a hacerlo—Mírame.

Los ojos lunas parecieron contraerse y hubo un momento de silencio.

-Hinata estoy aquí, voy a cuidarte—El llanto femenino volvió a tomar fuerza, pero esta vez convertido en sollozos. Las delgadas y temblorosas manos fueron directo a cubrirle el rostro.

La mano izquierda del moreno vagó para colocarse en la cabeza de la chica acariciándole la húmeda cabellera. Minutos después se quitó la empapada sudadera aventándola a una esquina de la habitación y lo mismo hizo con la demás ropa hasta quedarse en bóxers, después abrazó a la chica para acurrucarla en su pecho esperando que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Se atrevió a cuestionar cuando los sollozos se convirtieron en hipidos.

\- Quería no volver a fallar—Reveló la ojiluna que afectada por sus emociones no estaba en totalidad en sus cabales—Quería demostrarte que podía llegar ahí y me adentré al bosque—Con solo mencionarlo volvió a estremecerse—Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y entonces llegó ese trueno... la lluvia... no recuerdo exactamente, de pronto me volví a ver como la niña indefensa perdida en el bosque del campamento, a la cual obligaron a adentrarse. No supe a donde ir, de pronto los árboles fueron tan grandes...

-¿Te perdiste en un bosque de niña?

Hinata asintió y después de unos segundos continuó.

-Tenía siete años, nunca encajé bien con otras chicas era excesivamente tímida... y ellas solo querían jugarme una broma... divertirse a mis costillas. Eran niñas y no midieron las consecuencias de sus actos. Me obligaron a ir al bosque, me acompañaron un tiempo hasta que el sendero se perdía y después me dijeron que cuando encontrara la rosa azul debía cortarla y traerla...—Reveló abstracta— Que ellas me estarían esperando, entonces seríamos amigas... yo era una completa idiota que les creyó. Pensé que encontraría la dichosa rosa, caminé sin rumbo y sin dirección. Fue fácil perderme y en cuestión de horas al ser julio la lluvia apareció empapándome...—El silencio le indicó al moreno que todo lo que revivía con tanto detalle nunca había sido borrado—Me perdí. A mí me parecieron semanas—Dijo con una sonrisa amarga—Fueron un par de días hasta que el equipo de seguridad y policías lograron dar con mi paradero.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ¿tan traumático fue el evento que seguía estando presente en ella? ¿Tanto así para que al parecer una tormenta la hiciera revivirlo? Entonces quizás la lluvia que mencionaba había sido una tormenta.

Sin saber por qué volvió a abrazarla, apretándola contra su duro pecho, deseando protegerla, sentía cierta rabia hacia esas mocosas que se burlaron de una niña inocente deseosa de amistadas. ¿Amistades? Entonces ¿Hinata no tenía amigas? Sus ojos se entrecerraron con enfado. Aunque ella fuera bastante dura y hasta insensible dudaba mucho que hubiera sido así desde pequeña, más bien acciones egoístas fueron las que la convirtieron en la mujer que ahora era.

-Ahora estarás bien—Le susurró, sintiendo deseos de protegerla y calmarla—Si no querías adentrarte al bosque ¿por qué jodidos lo hiciste?—Le preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Porque nadie puede volver a decirme que no puedo. Además era la oportunidad perfecta para romper ese miedo. El acantilado esta al este... solo debía seguir el este... pero lo olvidé. Me asusté con la lluvia, con los relámpagos y truenos, solo lo olvidé—Dijo entre sollozos y con la mente ofuscada, pasando sus delgados brazos por la espalda masculina buscando aferrarse a él y sentirse segura.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya no podría escapar de ese abrazo, su corazón latiendo de prisa, sus pensamientos ofuscados donde la frustración y la necesidad de calmarla prevalecían le indicaron, que estaba cayendo, por eso la abrazaba con fuerza, por eso intentaba calmarla porque no quería verla en ese estado.

Hinata era arrogante y quizás lo que nunca buscó en una mujer. Desde que la vio le gustó físicamente y su rechazo, altanería y arrogancia lo atrajeron, como el sol a Ícaro.

Ahora que veía la frágil mujer que podía ser, la parte faltante del rompecabezas encajaba. Y lo único que podía cuestionarse mientras la apretaba a su pecho era ¿por qué tenía que ser ella quién moviera su mundo?

¿Se estaba enamorando? Rogó porque solo fuera una intensa atracción.

Eran dos cuerpos en una cama queen, dos cuerpos juntos, uno femenino en los brazos del masculino.

Hinata se había quedado dormida pronto. Parecía finalmente haber olvidado todo lo que la atormentó mientras descansaba en los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, que solo la miraba en la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.

Era bella, muy hermosa, incluso dormida y con el rostro inflamado por el llanto se veía elegante y fina. ¿Habría sido eso? Se cuestionó Sasuke.

Mikoto, su madre era delicada, quizás no podría tener el porte de Hinata porque nunca estudió en colegios privados ni estuvo rodeada de posibilidades. Pero su madre tenía más mundo del que se pudiera imaginar al ser una simple ama de casa emprendedora. Su mamá conocía ciertas reglas de etiqueta y lo obligó a él y a su hermano a ser hombres de bien.

« _Deja de pensar tanta mierda_ », se ordenó a sí mismo. Tan ofuscado estaba que... quería creer el complejo de Elektra. Solo tenía que aceptar que Hinata le atraía física y sexualmente y que probablemente eso le había despertado ciertos sentimientos de posesión e intimidad y lo estaban confundiendo; no podía ser otra cosa... Sin embargo no estaba satisfecho de la conclusión, ¿realmente podría ser afecto? No podía saberlo ya que el vagamente lo llegó a sentir por una chica, una con la cual no llegó muy lejos al asustarse con las emociones. No tenía punto de comparación.

Lo poco que le reveló la peliazul le dijo que escondía un pasado bastante interesante y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si dentro de ella escondería esa chica ingenua y con necesidad de afecto... le agradaría que así fuera, si fuera así él podría dárselo por un tiempo ¿por qué no?

El sol había salido hace varias horas y los ojos lunas finalmente salían del reparador sueño haciéndola sentir descansada y llena de energías. El extremo calor la hizo querer un poco de aire fresco pero tras enfocar el rostro masculino durmiente se paralizó y tardó menos de medio segundo en recordar el completo fracaso y caos del día anterior.

De pronto volvió a sentirte tan pequeña y patética como años atrás. Se aterró, sumamente avergonzada de haberse mostrado tan frágil con un extraño... con Sasuke ¿cómo le había contado todo? ¿Cómo había llorado sin parar entre sus brazos mientras él... él la consolaba?...

Los labios carnosos y rojos se entreabrieron y al tratar de pasar saliva un dolor en la garganta la hizo hacer una mueca y con ella todas las fuerzas se le fueron. Cerró los ojos deseando desaparecer, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco y la reprimenda mental comenzó a ser más exhaustiva.

Minutos después fue liberada por el azabache, que se estiró y bostezó, al poco tiempo la abandonó y tras salir del baño abandonó la habitación. La ojiluna respiró finalmente aliviada y también consternada al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda aunque estaba segura que no habían tenido sexo, él simplemente la abrazó al parecer toda la noche ayudándola a tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?—Susurró sintiendo el dolor de sus palabras tras pasar por su inflamada garganta, bajó sus parpados y se hizo un pequeño ovillo renuente a afrontar la realidad.

Pasaron varios minutos que para ella fueron segundos donde solo podía rememorar la tarde pasada, los fuertes brazos queriendo unirla, protegerla. No podía evitar interrogarse si el abrazo había sido sincero o solo un acto de humanidad, después de todo ella debía lucir patética, asustada, con frío y echa un mar de lágrimas.

« _Estás alucinando_ » concluyó. Para serse sincera hubiera deseado que en verdad el Uchiha fuera ése chico que la rescató, que la hizo sentir tan bien, que aguantó sus lágrimas sin exigirle que se detuviera, que fue paciente... pero quizás había sido sencillo para él, ella no era nadie para él, solo una especie de jefa, así que seguro su drama no le había afectado en absoluto, por eso su inalterable paciencia.

'Decepcionante', era la palabra que describía su estado y ahora no sabía que le pesaba más, si haberse mostrado tal cual era o había sido el darse cuenta que las atenciones del azabache no eran genuinas.

-¿Has despertado?—La voz extremadamente ronca del moreno la sobresaltó, contuvo las ganas inmensas de esconderse bajo las mantas o de evitar la mirada oscura.

-Si—Intentó que la voz le saliera segura y firme pero se dio cuenta que ella también tenía una leve ronquera.

La sonrisa ladina que formó el muchacho la incomodó.

-Parece que tú también pescaste un resfriado, pero eso era obvio, estuviste varias horas bajo la intemperie en un clima terrible. Es un milagro que sigas viva—Hinata no supo si fue sincero, pero optó por rodar los ojos para evitarlo.

-Tengo una buena salud—Explicó después de todo era así, aunque llevaba dietas rígidas también una consulta de salud mínimo cada seis meses lo cual corroboraba su fortaleza.

-Entonces soy yo el débil—Soltó el moreno yendo a tirarse a la cama manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del cuerpo femenino.

Hinata frunció el ceño con duda si bien mentía diciendo que se sentía bien el cuerpo le estaba cobrando factura, y él también parecía afectado.

-¿Te sientes mal?—Cuestionó dubitativa.

-La he pasado peores, ya me tocaba—Explicó enfocándola con esos profundos ojos negros que la sumergieron—¿Te encuentras mejor?—Pudo entender que el significado de la pregunta iba más allá de su estado de salud, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse rosadas y la reacción enloqueció al moreno que se extasió en silencio de la respuesta tan natural y sincera.

No supo porque pero asintió en silencio, evitando a consciencia y evidentemente la cara del moreno.

-Debió parecerte patético, estaba a pasos de la cabaña—Habló avergonzada. Ahora que su cerebro estaba tranquilo podía analizar la bochornosa situación desde otro punto de vista.

Él ocultó su sonrisa, ella tenía razón pero no fue así, más bien se sentía abrumado por el pánico que la afectó y cómo él se sintió al respecto.

-Todos tenemos miedos—Habló acercándose hacia ella restándole importancia. Ese simple acto la desconcertó, esperaba que la juzgara pero parecía no hacerlo.

-¿Qué pretendes?—Se puso enseguida a la defensiva, sus veintinueve años no habían pasado en vano, sabía a la perfección que un desconocido o empleado no se mostraba tan bondadoso por nada y ahora quería saber qué esperaba el azabache.

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke le mostró consternación y él mismo no sabía qué le pasaba a la peliazul que de la nada parecía querer saltarle encima en forma defensiva.

-Hice un poco de café y tosté pan. Ahora solo pretendo dormir—Decidió salirse por la tangente.

-Sabes que a eso no me refiero—Expuso, entrecerrando los ojos lunas de forma acusativa.

Sasuke se tornó serio y levemente empequeñeció su mirar.

-¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? Después de lo que te sucedió ayer al menos deberías estar agradecida.—Acusó tensando la mayoría de sus músculos.

-¿Quieres mi gratitud?—Preguntó con ironía.

-No—Sasuke se sentó en la cama para sentirse menos intimidado— ¿Pero enserio tienes que recordarme a cada momento mi puesto? ¿Al menos no podrías intentar ser menos déspota y desagradable?

Los labios femeninos se abrieron con sorpresa y ofensa. Él pudo entender que sus palabras le afectaron no solo por el insulto que propiciaban.

-Ya firmé un contrato y los términos fueron claros ¿por qué crees que deseo fastidiarte?

No es que ella lo creyera, sino que más bien temía que Sasuke pretendiera alguna manera de beneficiarse mucho más de lo pactado en el contrato. No podía de ninguna manera soltar el pasado, porque olvidarlo sería repetir la misma historia. Hinata forzó una sonrisa, una como las que había aprendido a interpretar como buena actriz, aquellas como las que daba cuando cerraba un trato de negocios o pretendía un fin.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, quizás te estoy juzgando—Lo dijo más no lo creyó—Probablemente sigo afectada tras revivir una faceta de mi pasado. Pero tienes razón, tienes un contrato. Quizás podría darte un poco de mi confianza tal como lo hago con Anko, Matsuri o cualquier otro empleado.

Un golpe bajo para el Uchiha que lo hizo chasquear la lengua. Momentos antes había logrado jurar que la acercaría pero conforme el tiempo pasaba era como si ella le demostrara que sería incapaz de lograr el objetivo. Además ahora ya no deseaba que cayera enamorada por los ruines deseos de un inicio, sino más bien para estar a su lado, para tener más de ella, más que su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos consternado, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? Se preguntó al darse cuenta de sus deseos.

-Tienes toda la maldita razón—Soltó sin poder ocultar su molestia que iba dirigida a él más que para ella.

Hinata sonrió esta vez sincera al darse cuenta que lo había provocado y a pesar del estado de salud, deseó calmarlo con algo de tinte sexual.

-Podríamos jugar... –Hinata dijo esas palabras que quemaron su garganta.

Nunca entendió lo que Naruto quiso decirle con esas mismas palabras hasta meses después del fatídico desenlace. Ahora quería ser el tipo de mujer sin moral que nunca fue, ¿por qué no? Con el rubio todo fue blanco o negro, bien o mal y nunca comprendió del todo lo que quería decirle. No después de que él fuera quién le dijo que sus conocimientos sobre el sexo la volvían una cualquiera...

La mirada austera le decía que continuara sin embargo cerró tímidamente los ojos lunas pero con sensualidad. Seducción, había leído suficiente y al mismo tiempo se había adiestrado con algunas clases después que su fracturada autoestima fuera hecha polvo, tuvo que buscar algo que le ayudara a formar aunque fuera un nuevo trozo y descubrió con insulto que ser una "mujer" de negocios no era del todo malo, tenía ciertos encantos en su condición sexual; podía flirtear con algunos hombres y hacerlos poner una firma en documentos importantes.

También a los hombres les gustaba una mujer dulce y tierna pero al mismo tiempo que supiera qué hacer en la cama. Una dama en la calle y una especie de cualquiera en la cama, o eso aplicaba para la gran mayoría de ellos... y estaba segura que Sasuke entraba en la categoría...

« _No puedes arrepentirte después_ » postuló antes de hablar:

-Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, sé a la perfección que no eres ningún ingenuo.

-Explícate—La urgió pero Hinata guardó silencio mirándolo tranquilamente y humedeciéndose lentamente con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior—Te he firmado un contrato y... ¿me estás pidiendo una aventura? –La confusión brotaba en cada poro del Uchiha.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama antes de hablar.

-Más bien lo que te estoy diciendo es que ambos la pasemos bien. Tenemos un acuerdo demasiado íntimo y sin embargo ambos estamos a la defensiva. Lo que sugiero es que nos tratemos con más que amabilidad—Le dijo al acariciar sutilmente uno de los musculosos brazos desnudos del Uchiha, extasiándose enseguida de la dureza de los músculos bajo sus yemas.

-Realmente estás loca ¿quieres una clase de novio?

-No, claro que no. Sé que en nuestros términos una clase de relación de ese tipo sería absurda, tampoco pretendo liarme sentimentalmente con uno de mis empleados; los negocios no funcionan así, es la primera regla. Solo pretendo que dejemos de atacarnos, tómalo como un pequeño episodio, uno que terminara cuando se logré el propósito que nos unió... es más que obvio que tú y yo la pasamos bien en la cama ¿por qué no disfrutamos de lo único bueno que tenemos en común?—Hinata se sintió arder por la vergüenza, era una mujer que pensaba cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios.

La Hyuga no hacía cosas irracionales, jamás, ser cuidadosa era un adjetivo que la definiría pero la necesidad de darse un sosiego era urgente. Quería al menos por un tiempo vivir en una fantasía, después tendría que poner los pies en la tierra, ¿pero por qué vivir atormentada de las necesidades de su cuerpo hacia él?

Sasuke la miró atentamente, la proposición era más que tentadora pero él sabía que eso solo terminaría azotándolo contra el suelo, porque si él veía más de esa frágil chica que pudo conocer el día anterior, más iba a desear protegerla. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo y sin embargó su sonrisa se ensanchó y mandó al carajo la racionalidad que solía acompañarlo.

-Trato hecho—Concordó al tomarla del brazo y volverla a recostar colocándose entre sus piernas frotando su pelvis contra la intimidad femenina.

Hinata pudo sentir aun sobre los pantalones de pijama que traía el Uchiha la dureza de su hombría, el calor que emanaba la incendió. El ligero dolor de cabeza debió ser un impedimento pero no lo fue, al contrario reacomodó las piernas abriéndolas ampliamente para darle más acceso y al mismo tiempo atraparlo, igual que con sus manos. El jadeo le salió involuntario cuando él se separó unos centímetros para descubrir su miembro y traspasar sus pliegues en un segundo, los labios ajenos atraparon su blanquecina piel del hombro enloqueciéndola.

Aceptando gustosa el vaivén de las caderas masculinas, soportando su extraordinaria fuerza y energía. Siendo un manojo de sensaciones en cada espacio de la nívea piel que poseía, el tacto del Uchiha incendiaba en donde se posara. Atrapando los labios que empezaban a ser necesarios, besándose sin detenerse más que cuando se quedaban sin oxígeno.

Ninguno de los dos serían lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender que no solo era una entrega, que no solo uno caía como individualmente creían, sino ambos.

Ese día comieron en la cama y aunque evitaron tener una plática profunda tuvieron una extensa de cosas triviales, sobrellevando el malestar del resfriado que habían pescado, juntos.

El lunes aunque el malestar seguía en la garganta de la ojiluna no quiso seguir en la cama.

Acostumbrada a tener poco tiempo de descanso quiso ponerse de alguna manera activa, y tras echar un leve vistazo al azabache dormido, decidió hacerle el desayuno, así después podrían ducharse y ¿por qué no? Dar un paseo en la ribera del río y hacer una que otra travesura. Sus mejillas se colorearon al aceptar que estaba rompiendo las reglas para mantenerse blindada contra cualquier hombre, ¿pero qué podía pasar?

Cocinar le proporcionó tranquilidad, siempre le había gustado y era una labor que se le daba bien; optó por huevos revueltos, un poco de tocino, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y café, decidió un poco de variedad por si al moreno no le gustaba el huevo. Al conocerlo tan poco no podía saberlo y no recordaba haber leído nada de comida sobre el informe que le fue entregado, así que esperaba no fuera alérgico a ningún alimento.

Captó el aroma del Uchiha al poco tiempo y escuchó el banco deslizándose contra la superficie de madera. De inmediato cada fibra de su cuerpo se despertó expectante.

-¿Sabes cocinar?—El tono escéptico la hizo encararlo con una flamante sonrisa.

-Claro –Afirmó al colocar un par de platos en la isla.

La mirada oscura los evaluó con aprensión. Hinata acercó un par de vasos y tazas y después las bebidas para darle la opción de elegir, y se sentó a desayunar hambrienta.

-Realmente está comestible—Decretó después de ingerir el primer bocado—Pero son huevos cualquiera puede cocinarlos.

La sonrisa de Hinata le dio aprobación pero supo que hubo algo más.

-Sé cocinar. No porque casi no me meta en la cocina quiere decir que no es así—Se encogió de hombros—Aprendí de pequeña. Como ya sabes no me iba muy bien haciendo amigos o disfrutando actividades elegidas por mi padre así que Ichiraku, el chef de la casa se convirtió en una especie de amigo y me transmitió muchos de sus conocimientos culinarios.

-¿Qué actividades elegía tu padre para ti?—Preguntó con curiosidad volviendo a degustar la comida. El suspiro de Hinata demostró que no le agradaba recordar.

-Pintura, ballet, artes marciales, buenos modales, cualquier cosa que sirviera para mantenerme entretenida y fuera de casa—Sin darse cuenta su complexión se volvió encorvada y las palabras salían solas—Para él siempre fui una blandengue que no cumplía de todo sus expectativas. Mi hermano mayor es un genio y las relaciones se le dieron bien, yo apenas y lograba tener la inteligencia promedio. Demasiado tímida y retraída, mi padre supongo que pensó era cuestión de madurez... Pero cuando tenía cuatro y mi hermana menor nació él se dio cuenta que había heredado los genes de mi madre no solo físicamente—Los ojos lunas se cerraron un momento— él solía decir cada que me reprimía: "Hinata ¿Es que acaso no llevas ni una sola célula Hyuga?"—Imitó un tono de voz que al azache no le costó adivinar a quién pertenecía— Era pequeña y empecé a creerle, después de todo yo no era castaña ni tampoco tenía la gracia y habilidades de mis hermanos, menuda tontería... aunque intentaba esforzarme para ser lo que se esperaba de mí por cada paso que daba retrocedía dos... cada vez que me atrevía a salir de mi zona de confort solo empeoraba el asunto—Suspiró dejando sus codos sobre la superficie para apoyar su cabeza entre las manos— Así que lejos de la presión podía disfrutar y estar lo suficiente tranquila para que Ichiraku me enseñara a cocinar.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? –Preguntó sorprendido de todo lo que acarreó de pequeña y no pudo evitar querer saber en qué momento cambió, porque ahora estaba más que seguro que en algún momento fue una chica linda y agradable.

-Siete—Dijo con melancolía—Creo que después de hacerme perdida, papá se sintió culpable y cedió un poco con sus expectativas.

-¿Por qué?

-Él me mandó al campamento y obviamente cuando lograron dar conmigo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, sufrí una fuerte neumonía que puso en peligro mi vida, sin contar la deshidratación, rasguños o mi ofuscado estado emocional.

-¿Entonces te dejó al cuidado de la servidumbre?

-Algo similar, mi institutriz Kurenai, ella fue una especie de madre y se encargó de elegir mis actividades extracurriculares más acordes a mi edad, gustos y necesidades de mi padre—El azabache cerró los ojos, al darse cuenta que después de todo ser una niña con dinero no era sinónimo de felicidad.

-¿Y tu madre por qué permitía todo eso?—No pudo evitar cuestionarlo con cierta molestia que ella entendió.

-Mamá falleció al dar a luz a Hanabi. Después de eso padre cambió mucho aunque él era rígido creo que la personalidad dulce de mi madre lo suavizaba. Él solo es un hombre de negocios—Se encogió de hombros—Ha vivido siempre así, solo hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

-Lo defiendes—Siseó con enfado. Él no aceptaría las palabras, era como decir que porque su padre era un alcohólico se le justificaba los malos tratos que tuvo hacia ellos.

-Es mi padre, después de todo sé que me quiere—Convino retomando su desayuno.

-Pensé que tenías temple—Sasuke soltó tomando un pan tostado y untándole mantequilla, sirvió ambos vasos con jugo.

-Gracias—Sasuke la miró en respuesta—No vienen con un manual que les indica cómo ser padres—Hinata habló retomando el tema—Seguro los tuyos también cometieron errores.

La actitud la defensiva que tomó el moreno le indicó antes que el silencio que era un tema que él no deseaba tocar y eso le causó intriga. Le fue fácil concluir que él no había tenido un buen inicio, no por nada había aceptado el inusual trato.

-Lo importante es que aprendamos de los errores de ellos, o al menos consideremos un poco ¿no crees?—Habló anhelante de seguir con algún tipo de conversación.

-Supongo que tú no mandarás a tus hijos a un campamento—Respondió con sorna el pelinegro.

-No tiene que ser así exactamente... quizás tenga espíritu aventurero y le guste explorar—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-Vaya.—Expresó pensativo.

-¿Tú qué no harás con los tuyos? ¿Quieres tener hijos para empezar?

Sasuke la miró entonces, y esta vez fue él quien tomó un trago de jugo.

-Es evidente que no quiero tener hijos todavía—Habló despreocupadamente, haciendo que Hinata hiciera una mueca de contrariedad haciendo que en su entrecejo aparecieran unas arruguitas—Necesito llevar a cabo primero mis metas—Explicó.

-¿Y cuáles son ellas?—Preguntó curiosa, él la miró sopesando pero finalmente se abrió.

-Quiero terminar mi carrera y convertirme en el mejor odontólogo de la región en la cual labore—Soltó apasionado y dándose cuenta que Tokio ya no era una opción—Y ayudar a mi familia.

-Debe haber algo más—dijo ansiosa de información, la escueta respuesta no la satisfacía.—¿Qué me escondes?

-Nada—Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina, divertido de la curiosidad e imaginación femenina.

-No te creo, ¿entonces cuando quieres hijos?

-Realmente no me niego a la posibilidad pero no es algo que me llame. Los niños son algo—Calló un momento buscando la palabra correcta para definir la situación de su sobrina—Son complicados, costosos y no sé... tal vez cuando me encuentre pleno sea el momento, este era tu momento ¿no?—Desvió la conversación.

Hinata entreabrió los labios y se vio tentada a negar pero no lo hizo, y el miedo que la invadía cada que pensaba en un niño la recorrió.

-Si—Mintió decidida a terminar su desayuno—Quiero ir al arroyo ¿quieres venir?

-Deberíamos mejor ver una película, allá fuera debe estar lodoso y haber charcos... ya tenemos suficiente ropa sucia—Estipuló al imaginarse lavando su ropa enlodada por culpa de la peliazul.

Hinata aceptó la sugerencia del pelinegro y después de que ambos estuvieron duchados y medianamente abrigados, se sentaron en el sillón.

La peliazul no supo en qué momento terminaron recostados y mucho menos cuando quedó en los brazos del pelinegro. La elección del film no fue la más adecuada para ella, el observar cinco películas de Camino hacia el terror la dejaron pensando que ahora algún montañés deforme podría ir a atacarlos. Deseó irse apenas llevaban treinta minutos de la primera película pero él la atrapó en sus fuertes brazos y se burló de ella obligándola a terminar toda la saga.

Ahora cuando la noche se había hecho presente y habían consumido comida rápida, ella sentía que quedarse seguía siendo mala idea.

-No va a pasar nada—Sasuke se lo dijo por milésima vez al descubrirla observando cuidadosamente por la cortina.

La peliazul no quiso hablar porque en cierto modo le daba la razón, debía ser la pequeña paranoia y su poco gusto hacia los filmes de terror, pero aún así se sentía insegura.

-Te prometo abrazarte toda la noche—La promesa fue acompañada de un abrazo que la distrajo momentáneamente, Sasuke acarició su cabello azulino orillándolo para besar su cuello demostrándole lo que venía a continuación.

Y ella se dejó llevar, fue fácil llegar a la cama y ayudarse a desvestirse, repartir caricias en el cuerpo del otro, besarse hasta que los labios les quedaron enrojecidos y un poco inflamados, buscar encajar en el otro y volverse uno entregándose a la pasión.

Pudo haber sido una vez pero ninguno quiso parar, pudieron ser dos o tres o quizás más, lo único cierto es que solo se detuvieron cuando quedaron exhaustos y el sueño los venció.

Lo restante de la semana fue mejor definitivamente, hacer las paces los ayudó a verse más relajados. Hinata se encargó de mostrarle que realmente sabía cocinar y preparó una comida digna de degustar, y aunque no le atrajo la idea de pasearse en calzoncillos como le sugirió lujuriosamente Sasuke, al final él la convenció pero la Hyuga prefirió usar una de las playeras nuevas del moreno para cubrirse un poco más.

El moreno parecía tomarse enserio su trabajo desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Rara vez prefería sentarse frente al televisor y al llegarse el viernes, concluía que el equipo de limpieza tendría bastante que desinfectar cuando se marcharan ya que no había casi lugar donde no hubiera sido tomada por el azabache.

Ella no podía creer haber caído en ese juego sexual, había olvidado la dieta y había comido sin remordimiento alguno, no había recordado el trabajo o sus responsabilidades. Se entregó totalmente a sus deseos carnales y en solo una semana sentía que con el Uchiha encajaba a la perfección.

Su cuerpo se entendía con el de él y encontraban un goce exquisito al unirse o en el proceso de hacerlo, Sasuke había llevado su lujuria al máximo. Incluso una noche había fantaseado cuando en el acto la había susurrado que le haría el hijo que buscaba y lo que más la atormentaba del hecho es que deseó momentáneamente a ése niño.

Ahora sentada en ese sillón con la playera azul marino que había portado el moreno hace algunos minutos y unas bragas de encaje rosa, a sabiendas que el moreno se duchaba y la noche estaba a punto de caer, vino un deslinde de toda la situación, donde recordó que tenía un empleo y que le quedaba el siguiente día en esa zona para volver a su realidad.

La mañana del sábado fue despertada por una ligera succión en su pecho derecho y unos dedos acariciando su intimidad, en cuánto abrió los ojos sus piernas fueron separadas y Sasuke se puso encima de ella, entró despacio, no le sorprendió la rapidez con la de su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, ni las delicadas estocadas que estaba recibiendo, mucho menos la tortura que estaba recibiendo en el pezón izquierdo cortesía de los dientes de su amante o como los dedos se le clavaron en la carne de la cadera aferrándola; sino más bien la naturalidad que había entre ellos y lo mucho que lo deseaba.

El acto fue placentero como siempre, él raramente terminaba rápido y por lo general buscaba satisfacerla y en ese momento no fue la excepción. Así que cuando finalmente su cuerpo temblaba y trataba de recuperar las energías después de ser arrojada al abismo de placer, él le acarició la nariz con la yema del dedo índice derecho, con la respiración agitada y la voz ronca la hizo volver del todo:

-Te ves muy bonita.—Los ojos lunas se dilataron sin que los negros pudieran captarlo, estaba tan abrumado por su orgasmo que solo podía apreciar la belleza de la peliazul.

-¿Qué?—Su pregunta salió en automático, y lo vio sonreír antes de recibir un tierno y fugaz beso en la boca.

-Que eres muy bonita—Le reveló entre los labios, dejándose llevar por esa impulsividad que lo caracterizaba y entonces deseó decirle que la quería para él pero pudo frenar su lengua y prefirió introducirla en la boca ajena.

Hinata estaba consciente vagamente que era atractiva, tenía el cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía, la naturaleza parecía haber equilibrado las cosas para que ella tuviera la posibilidad de hacerse notar y aunque al inicio le costó por su timidez, cuando logró vencerla no volvió a pasar desapercibida y aunque algunos otros hombres, se lo habían dicho, en ninguno vio la sinceridad del Uchiha... y así se sintió, bonita, si ese chico con esos hermosos y grandes ojos negros podía verla así debía serlo.

-Quizás sigues dormido—Bromeó con las mejillas rojas, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado decidido a comenzar su día.

Ahí recostada en la cama Hinata se quedó con una sonrisa bobalicona. Después de tantos años se sentía joven y con las energías y entusiasmo de una adolescente, todo debido a Sasuke.

-¿Cuándo te irás?—Escuchar la voz de Sasuke le demostró que llevaba demasiados minutos en su alegría interna.

-Mañana a más tardar a medio día—Respondió mirándole el torso adornado con gotas de agua, el cabello húmedo y despeinado y una toalla cubriendo los genitales del Uchiha.

-Quizás extrañe tu comida en la semana que pasaré aquí solo. Será verdaderamente aburrido.

-¿Conmigo no te aburres?—Preguntó aturdida y escondiendo la alegría que la recorría, mostrándose tranquila y un tanto desinteresada.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Me alimentas bien, me das sexo sin tener que usar condón, me puedo venir dentro y puedo ver tu cara asustada con las películas aburridas que hay... realmente te extrañare cuando esté aquí sólo. Eso sí que será aburrido—Decretó y a continuación se quitó la toalla para caminar desnudo hasta la maleta que aún no deshacía del todo y ponerse unos calzoncillos, después sacó un pantalón y una playera.

-¡Vaya vas a cubrir la anatomía!

-Pretendo no ser una tentación—Respondió seco—Las vacaciones se acabaron.

-No hasta mañana—Ante ese comentario Sasuke volteó a ver a la ojiluna que se encontraba acostada de lado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Quieres más?—Ella negó con la cabeza aunque no supo si decía la verdad.

-No deberías darme ideas—Y ella supo que la lubricación de su vagina sería atendida, ese día y probablemente hasta un poco antes que tuviera que marcharse.

-Vendrá por ti un taxi, ya me encargaré de arreglarlo, así que espéralo para el sábado a medio día.

-Como sea—Había contestado desde la puerta de la cabaña. Ver marchar a la ojiluna en ningún sentido era agradable. Esa mujer le gustaba más de la cuenta y la quería en su vida más de lo que debería.

La ojiluna al subirse a su auto parecía haber recuperado su fuerza y autocontrol. La mirada que le dedicó antes de echar andar el Ferrari no le dijo nada y él con el rostro estoico tampoco demostró el desagrado de separarse.

Con cada kilómetro que recorrió el coche, Hinata quería dar marcha atrás. Ahora enfrentarse al mundo era lo último que quería. Esperaba que Ten-Ten hubiera arreglado medianamente las cosas pero de cualquier manera tendría un montón de asuntos que resolver, y el día de mañana no podría esconderse, tendría que enfrentarlos.

El sonido de tacón golpeando el fino piso de azulejos blancos o el vestido negro elegante y ajustado por encima de rodilla, realzando sus curvas y dándole un toque de misterio, no eran la causa de que todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en ella aquel Lunes por la mañana, lo sabía perfectamente, había sido su inusual desaparición. Pero los empleados no iban a cuestionarle dónde se había metido o por qué se había ausentado de la empresa, por eso los ojos curiosos la seguían en lo que trataban que fuera una mirada disimulada, fracasando por mucho.

Se encerró en su oficina intentando escapar de todo y apenas se hubo sentado y encendido el computador, su correo electrónico le mostró una infinidad de pendientes, así como correos personales de su hermano y padre preguntando su paradero y juzgándola de irresponsable, ni siquiera los abrió. El día anterior por la tarde ya bastante había escuchado con los mensajes de voz que dejaron en el celular y la contestadora de la casa.

Apenas se hubo concentrado en el balance de las últimas ventas la puerta de su oficina se abrió como si una ráfaga de fuerte viento la hubiera azotado mostrando a su carismática cuñada, vistiendo un saco café y una falda a media pierna a juego enseñando sus magníficas proporciones, una camisa blanca sobresalía mostrando el largo y atractivo cuello de la castaña que con sus ojos chocolates la miraba acusativamente. Cerró la puerta y enseguida tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Y bien ya está hecho?

-¿Qué?—La voz de Hinata denotó la confusión ante la pregunta.

-¿Ya estás embarazada?—Esta vez la interrogante de la castaña la hizo estremecerse y sin poder evitar desviar su mirar luna hacia su abdomen, buscando en un acto impulsivo la respuesta.

-¿Qué dices?—Intentó rehuir del tema volviendo en sí.

-Vamos Hina, ¿no te ha dado la curiosidad? Pudo haber pasado ya ¿Ayer no te hiciste alguna prueba casera? Podríamos ver con una sanguínea y es más confiable...

Ten-Ten soltaba tanta información, que de pronto la noqueó.

¿Podría ya estar embarazada? Jamás fue regular con su menstruación a excepción de cuando tomó anticonceptivos así que no tenía un punto de referencia, no existiría un retraso o algo que le ayudara a medir una probabilidad. Y si bien en cierto momento siendo tomada por el moreno se excitó y deseó que las palabras del Uchiha fueran ciertas y la embarazara lo atribuía a la situación; ahora de regreso a su fortaleza y a su vida ordinaria el hecho de estar gestando la aterrizaba.

-No—Respondió con un hilo de voz, reparando en que si era como su cuñada decía tendría que despedirse del moreno tan pronto y la idea no le agradaba, no se encontraba preparada.

-Deberíamos hacerlo a la hora de la comida te puedo llevar a una clínica de confianza para que te hagan la prueba.

-¿No crees que vas muy de prisa?—De pronto soltó, su actitud hubiera sido defensiva si la voz no fuera un susurro causada por los miles de miedos que la recorrían.

-¿Por qué?—Ten-Ten preguntó restándole importancia.

-Mi papá, ni Neji lo conocen—Racionó incapaz de aceptar que pretendía que el contrato durara más por otra razón.

-Pues si, pero podría solucionarse rápido, después de todo lo tienes en tu casa...—Ten-Ten se quedó con la palabra en la boca por la dulce voz que habló.

-Él se quedó en la cabaña...

-¿Qué?—La consternación de la castaña la hizo reaccionar momentáneamente y parpadear, analizando la situación.

-Decidimos que sería más creíble si lo hacemos ver como si nos separamos, y él ha decidido venir a buscarme, suena hasta más romántico ¿no?

-Hinata—La castaña soltó una risita—De pronto pareció que te emocionara la idea.

-No—Negó poniéndose colorada y su acompañante asintió.

-Lo sé, es sólo que te vi de pronto emocionada... ¿cómo la pasaste con él?

-Tu pregunta es incomoda—Pero tras el pestañeo de su cuñada supo que tendría que dar detalles.

-No sé si pueda quedar embarazada pero al menos para tu alivio la tarea se hizo, y bueno no fue la gran cosa—Mintió—Es como un niño y ya.

-No entiendo porque estás tan reacia al hablar de tema—Se quejó.

-Porque no es agradable. Siento que en cualquier momento se puede caer esta farsa.

-Nada que ver, aunque mi suegro y Neji estuvieron a punto de reportarte como desaparecida me las arreglé para hacerlos creer que decidiste tomar unas vacaciones. Quizás mentí un poquito—Y cuando vio los dientes perfectos enmarcados por la gran sonrisa, Hinata supo que no fue ninguna pequeña mentira y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar a su progenitor y hermano mayor.

Era un Jueves hermoso, el viento seguía helado pero el moreno se sintió mucho mejor al respirar el aire de la ciudad que del bosque. Cuatro días había sido su límite y esa madrugada partió y se las ingenió para llegar a una parada y tomar un autobús de regreso a la ciudad.

Estaba consciente que la peliazul no estaría conforme con su decisión pero era algo que pensaba afrontar al día siguiente, ahora lo único que deseaba era que su madre le preparara algo de comer, además necesitaba saber el estado de salud de Itachi.

Para su suerte la puerta de la vivienda estaba abierta y no le costó nada llegar a su cuarto, la casa parecía estar sola, así que después de poner la maleta a lado de la puerta de la recamara se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Estaba confundido y no podía decir dónde tenía la cabeza.

-¿Sasuke?—La voz débil de Itachi lo hizo sentarse de golpe y tras ver a su mayor sonreírle y caminar con pasos lentos para tomar asiento en la cama de su madre, se dio cuenta que al menos no había sufrido otra recaída.

-Pensé que no había nadie—Se sinceró.

-Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. Sarada ha tenido una infección estomacal y estuvo muy irritable toda la noche—Explicó.

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Salió al centro, anda muy entusiasmada con las ganancias que ha obtenido vendiendo protector solar, así que ayer le llegó un buen pedido y ya sabes tomó algo de los cosméticos y una gran bolsa con protectores, decidida a venderlos—Los ojos de Sasuke se endurecieron e Itachi lo observó atentamente.

-Espero que al menos haya usado algo de ese protector en ella—Susurró para dar una respuesta.

-Seguro que sí. Izumi ha sido contratada en un supermercado de cajera por las mañanas, así que yo voy por la tarde unas horas a mi trabajo.

-Oh—Exclamó sorprendido—Entonces todo ha estado bien por acá.

-Si—El mayor le respondió—A ti también te ha ido bien.

-Claro—Cortó e Itachi sonrió haciendo que sus ojos negros desaparecieran.

-Tu ropa es nueva y la maleta también.

-Algunos clientes del hotel regalan cosas—No supo cómo su cabeza trabajo tan rápido para dar esa absurda coartada.

-Ya veo—Le respondió el mayor, sin embargo no le demostró la sospecha que surgió en él—¿El jueves será tu día de descanso?

-Solo por hoy—Sasuke rio quedito—Mi jefa parece no querer darme ningún día de descanso, así que no sé si pueda seguir con las tocadas.

-Qué mal—concordó Itachi a la hora de llevarse una mano al mentón—Diablos—Soltó cuando el débil llanto de una niña apareció poniéndose de pie enseguida para ir en su búsqueda.

Eran un poco más de las siete cuando Hinata llegó a su casa ese día Jueves, deseaba como nunca antes que ya fuera viernes, los asuntos retrasados la tenían exhausta y aunque ya había tenido que soportar los reclamos de su padre y hermano, empezaba a creer que jamás olvidarían que se había escapado una semana de sus obligaciones.

Una semana que no solo por lo laboral había sido larga... extrañaba al moreno y se había pillado innumerables veces recordándolo, añorándolo y deseando estar con él, y cuando su cuñada la obligó a hacerse una prueba sanguínea de embarazo pasó la peor hora de su vida.

Haber leído el negativo la extrañó después de toda cantidad de veces que lo hicieron, pero de acuerdo a su condición médica era entendible, lo que si fue alarmante del caso fue su extrema felicidad misma que su cuñada se encargó de reprocharle.

Pero la respuesta solo quería decir una cosa: seguiría teniendo al Uchiha un tiempo más a su lado.

Uchiha Mikoto, no era tonta, era madre y como todas las madres sabía que algo le pasaba a su hijo y no era por la ropa nueva que de pronto le notó o su estado silencioso, esas facciones de su hijo denotando que algo le preocupaba y al mismo tiempo anhelaba eran lo que la hacían dudar de salir a comerciar la famosa marca de productos cosméticos, esa mañana de viernes.

Sasuke se llevó a la boca otro trozo de hotcake pero las ganas con las que antes los consumía nada tenían que ver con esa manera automática con la que ahora estaba comiendo.

-No te preocupes madre—Itachi le susurró al servirse un vaso de leche, acercándose a ella—También me he dado cuenta, pero me encargaré de que me cuente—Esta vez la sonrisa de Mikoto se ensanchó y agradeció tener a ése hijo tan bondadoso, asintió en automático dejando el problema en manos de su primogénito.

-Se me hace tarde—Habló con un tono de voz alto—Cariño espero verte cuando regrese, y si no, cuídate mucho—Dijo antes de besarle la frente a Sasuke y tomar dos bolsas exageradamente grandes y salir por la puerta.

El Uchiha menor frunció el ceño al pensar en las calamidades que sufriría su madre intentando vender ese producto, esperaba pronto poder sacarlos de la miseria, aunque cuando ocurriera jamás volvería a ver a Hinata.

-Toma—Itachi le puso en brazos a su pequeña sobrina y la niña con sus grandes ojos negros lo miró mientras movía sus labios jugando con su propia saliva—Tienes una hermosa sobrina.

-Si—Respondió a la hora de picotearle una mejilla con el dedo índice a la pequeña haciéndola enojar—Creo que se parece a su madre, sino pobre de ella—Agregó haciendo sonreír a su hermano mayor y fracasando en su objetivo.

-Seguro tú también me darás sobrinos hermosos Sasuke, aunque también espero que se parezcan a la madre.—Sasuke lo miró como si lo hubiera pillado en algo indebido y eso solo incrementó la curiosidad del mayor, barajeando miles de probabilidades en su mente, sin saber que ahora empezaba a remover una fibra en el orgulloso Uchiha menor.

-Como su madre—Susurró Sasuke, pensando en la ojiluna, si él la dejaba embarazada y su trato terminaba, jamás podría conocer a su hijo. Y de la nada el plan perfecto ya no le parecía del todo.

-¿Estás enamorado?—Itachi de pronto creyó encontrar la causa del extraño comportamiento del azabache.

-¿Qué?

La austeridad le respondió enseguida y la sorpresa lo hizo entreabrir los labios, concluyendo que debía ser una chica del trabajo.

-Sabía que algún día te sucedería—Afirmó— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No digas tonterías Itachi, ¿yo enamorarme?—Debatió mostrándose molesto y ofendido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo soy más inteligente que tú, yo no la voy a cagar, yo los voy a sacar de aquí.

Los ojos negros del mayor se oscurecieron por la culpa, al entender que había dejado caer sin querer todo el peso de sostén de familia en su pequeño hermano.

-Sabes Sasuke, no tienes por qué sacarnos de aquí, estamos bien...

-¡No digas tonterías Itachi! ¡¿Vivir en esta mierda es estar bien?! ¡Creo que soy más consciente yo que tú que te puedes morir en cualquier momento!... y ¿qué pasara con mamá, con Sarada y tu esposa?

La niña empezó a llorar e Itachi la tomó en brazos para calmarla.

-Ellas son fuertes—Respondió, dándose cuenta qué tanto le afectaba la situación a Sasuke, el pequeño hermano que parecía desinteresado en todo ya no era más—Solo tienes que preocuparte por ti y ser feliz—Quiso agregar como 'venías haciendo' pero prefirió quedarse callado.

Sasuke observó la escena. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esta ocasión se preguntó si lo que decía su hermano era verdad, y si acaso estaba cometiendo un error solo por ir un camino más rápido y fácil, ¿quién decía que después no encontraría alguna complicación debida a sus decisiones?

-Solo vive el momento Sasuke—Volvió a hablar Itachi mostrándole a Sarada sonriendo—Sólo disfrútalo, todo pasa por algo.

-Quizás tengas razón—Concordó.

La pequeña casa lo estaba asfixiando y no por el tamaño, sino por la cantidad de cosas que estaba reflexionando. No podía echarse atrás ahora y tampoco debería preocuparse por tener un hijo y no conocerlo, estaba haciendo lo correcto, tenía un contrato y no podía echarse atrás, tal como le decía Itachi debía vivir el momento y disfrutarlo.

-Tengo que irme—Anunció para saltar de la silla en búsqueda de la maleta.

Hinata intentaba concentrarse para revisar la distribución de los productos en ciertas tiendas departamentales, pero estaba teniendo problemas. Había dormido poco y en ese poco Sasuke no salió ni en un solo momento de sus sueños, donde primero disfrutaba de una compañía agradable caminando por las calles de la ciudad y después un sexo salvaje que la hizo despertar envuelta en sudor.

-Adelante—Habló al escuchar unos toques en la puerta.

Hana, su secretaria una mujer de mediana edad, castaña y muy hermosa apareció.

-Disculpe, señorita pero en recepción hay un hombre que quiere verla pero no tiene ninguna cita y se ha visto reacio a irse sin que lo atienda.

-¿Quién es?—Preguntó con incertidumbre frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No ha dado su nombre pide que baje a recepción. Ya se le dijo que es absurdo su petición si previa cita pero no quiere irse y ha amenazado con sentarse en la entrada con su maleta si no lo atiende.

-¿Qué?

Hana hizo una fina línea con los labios e Hinata entreabrió los suyos poniéndose de pie crispada de la insistencia del hombre.

-No sé quién sea pero ahora va a escucharme.

Nunca el elevador le pareció tan lento. No sabía quién podía ser ese hombre, quizás algún inventor que quería que viera alguna de sus ideas y al ella ser mujer creía que podía engañarla, pero ahora mismo le demostraría el temple Hyuga y lo equivocado que se encontraba respecto a ella.

-Señorita Hinata—Hana la llamó así que volteó un poco su cara para verla.

-Quizás seguridad debería encargarse—Opinó la mujer, que seguramente se encontraba preocupada por su bienestar.

-No te preocupes, este hombre necesita que le dé un rotundo "no" en su cara y se lo daré.

En el momento que terminó de hablar las puertas grisáceas del elevador se abrieron y a paso firme, contoneando sus caderas y luciendo ese vestido grisáceo que se pegaba a su cuerpo caminó hasta el escritorio en forma de media luna que estaba a mitad del recibidor. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos lunas vagaron por el lugar buscando al culpable de tal osadía y escándalo, sus pies se congelaron, Sasuke con su cabello revuelto, una sudadera negra, jeans y coverse del mismo tono, dejando ver su estilo rockero y despreocupado con la maleta a lado le sonrió de lado y no tardó ni medio minuto en llegar hasta ella y estamparle un beso en los labios.

 **Hahaha, probablemente a algunas las deje un poco vacías respecto al lemon, así que antes de que linchen me disculpo, no siempre me sale a pesar de ser pervertida, sin embargo prometo que el siguiente capítulo valdrá la pena, por ahora simplemente la historia debe continuar.**

 **Agradezco como siempre cada uno de los reviews, enserio me hacen tan feliz es un gran pago al tiempo que dedico para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a quienes me dedican unos minutos para dejarme su linda opinión respecto a este proyecto y vuelvo a disculparme por no responderles debidamente. Saludos, en verdad me motivan a seguir.**


	5. Golpe del Pasado

Su corazón agitado por solo verlo no tuvo comparación con el ritmo desbocado que lo azotó cuando los labios del moreno se cerraron sobre los suyos. Las manos masculinas que en primer momento se posaron en sus mejillas bajaron rápidamente a la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo en un afectuoso abrazo.

Para la vicepresidenta lo prudente habría sido romper el beso, preguntarle qué hacía ahí, pero ninguna de las dos cosas vinieron a su mente más que corresponder ese demandante beso, succionar esa lengua que osó meterse en su boca o dejar que la dejara sin aire.

El corazón de Hinata latía tan rápidamente, alterándole todo el cuerpo, nublándole cualquier pensamiento, envolviéndola en un mundo dónde solo existía el Uchiha y ella.

Cuando Sasuke rompió el beso y se separó lo suficiente para que los grandes y hermosos ojos lunas lo vieran, Hinata sintió el tacto del dedo pulgar ajeno limpiar una de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Hola—Le susurró él y ella sintió que las piernas le temblaron.

Sasuke disfrutó verla aturdida. Desde que la vio salir del elevador concluyó que los recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia, Hinata lucía tan hermosa y sensual, que la respuesta en su entrepierna fue inmediata. Volver a besarla, probar su sabor, sentir su calor, sus curvas contra su cuerpo, lo enviciaban y al mismo tiempo soltaban una especie de relajante en él a pesar de la revolución sexual que le provocaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Logró preguntarle aun aturdida, viviendo en el mundo donde solo estaba ella y él. Lo vio mover sus ojos por la estancia para volver a posarlos en ella.

-No puedo vivir sin ti—Confesó él con voz clara y santo cielo si no hubiera sido porque la detenía probablemente se hubiera desplomado—Creo que te alegra verme, soltó al darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Señorita Hinata?—La peliazul reconoció enseguida la voz de Maito, el hombre encargado de la seguridad de la corporación y buen amigo de Neji. Cerró los ojos enseguida, volviendo al presente y alejándose lentamente de Sasuke—¿Todo bien?—Volvió a cuestionar a unos pasos de ella con obvia actitud protectora.

-Si, claro—Se apresuró a responder siendo consciente por primera vez cómo la recepcionista y demás trabajadores que pasaban por ahí miraban la escena con interés. Se maldijo enseguida, bajó la mirada apenada y la emoción que sintió por las palabras del azabache comenzó a evaporarse haciéndola entender todo—Hablaremos en mi oficina—Acordó al alejarse abruptamente de él y con una sola mirada instándole que fuera por su equipaje.

Se permitió un segundo para volver a pasear su mirar luna por los alrededores, los trabajadores a pesar de parecer estar en sus actividades cuchicheaban y les lanzaban miradas furtivas. Al enfocar el elevador el semblante de sorpresa de Hana, la hizo sonrojarse levemente y asimilar completamente su error garrafal. El sonido de las llantitas de la maleta la motivó a dar el primer paso para encerrarse en el elevador con el Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Hinata le preguntó al Uchiha apenas hubieron cerrado las puertas de la oficina de vicepresidencia.

Realmente las remembranzas del Uchiha no habían sido acertadas, el pelo azulino y sedoso de la ojiluna lucía más en vivo, y qué decir de las curvas que ahora se encontraban escondidas en ese vestido gris que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, aunque no mostraba nada del atractivo cuerpo al tener mangas de ¾ y ser carente de escote, la hacía lucir sexy y misteriosa. Los labios carnosos apenas con bálsamo labial y los ojos remarcados por un maquillaje negro cargado, le demostraban que ella era más hermosa de lo que su mente podía creer.

-Me aburrí de estar en medio de la nada.—Comenzó a explicar—Deberías agradecerme es el acto más romántico que seguramente algún Uchiha haya demostrado, ¿no es eso lo querías que pasara? ¿Un hombre total y absolutamente enamorado?—Ironizó.

Tenía razón, fue un acto romántico que la confundió e hizo latir su corazón a marchas forzadas. Lo escuchaba hablar y aunque estuviera más alta que él al estar de pie y él sentado, se sintió en desventaja. Ladeó el rostro para no enfrentarlo y pudiera ver lo que escondían sus ojos claros.

Quería ponerse a llorar al descubrir que ella no podía fingir, su corazón latía todavía y su estómago estaba totalmente tenso y ansioso al anhelar tener más, porque aunque estuviera rabiando por el malentendido quería estar sentada sobre las piernas del Uchiha y que los fuertes brazos la acogieran.

-Por Dios—Disimuló—Seré la comidilla de mis empleados, ¿qué estarán diciendo ahora?

-Que enamoraste a un hombre joven—Bromeó, sin saber que le clavaba un puñal, ya que ella en sus conjeturas no podría atraer a un hombre guapo, menos si tenía la juventud del Uchiha.

-Qué tontería—Soltó queriendo ponerse su armadura.

-¿Entonces cómo pensabas presentarme?—Cuestionó sonriéndole.

Hinata jaló aire nerviosa y dándole la razón. En cualquier momento sería la comidilla pero al menos si hubiese sido planificado pudo encontrarse preparada.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente haciéndolos girar hacia el ruido. El azabache enseguida adivinó que se encontraba ante un familiar de la ojiluna aquellos inusuales ojos lo hacían evidente.

El hombre en cuestión lucía mayor que ella no solo en estatura, tenía el cabello inusualmente largo y castaño, con desagrado tuvo que aceptar que lo tenía mejor cuidado que su madre; de anatomía atlética y estaba seguro que sería considerado como uno de los hombres más guapos o atractivos por las mujeres, ya que si bien el rostro era masculino también era afilado y de rasgos suaves, tal como el suyo.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza al adivinar que Maito no había tardado ni medio segundo en ir a contarle todo a su hermano y ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido en la recepción. Los ojos lunas y afilados de Neji le exigieron una explicación, por esa razón ella decidió mirar hacia la ventana, dándose unos segundos más de paz antes de que todo estallara definitivamente.

-Hinata—Pero había cosas de las cuales no podía escapar—¿Quién es este tipo?—Cuestionó Neji observando con escrúpulo al intruso.

Como el buen hombre de seguridad que era Maito, no tardó en darle los detalles de la recién ocurrido, así que no le fue difícil adivinar que la persona con la cual se había besado su hermana era nada menos que el vago sentado en su oficina. Neji apretó su mandíbula, el tipo en cuestión se veía joven ¿podría ser más joven que Hinata? ¿Por qué jodidos la había besado y causado todo el alboroto?

Sasuke lo miró con interés y la burla pudo ser leída en sus orbes oscuras sin necesidad de cambiar su semblante serio.

-Neji—La voz tímida de su hermana le dio mala espina—Te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke él es mi hermano Neji.

-Mucho gusto—dijo el pelinegro al ponerse de pie y quedar con la mano estirada.

-¿Qué diablos es esto Hinata?—El castaño que ignoró deliberadamente a Sasuke y le dio la espalda encaró a la pequeña mujer con ira.

La sola mirada, le dijo a la Hyuga que estaba en problemas, su hermano lucía más que furioso.

-Oye no le hables así—Sasuke fácilmente se metió entre ellos al verla empequeñecida.

Las orbes lunas femeninas se humedecieron por tal acto de protección pero sobre todo por leer la actuación.

Con cuidado la peliazul tomó el antebrazo del Uchiha poniéndose a su lado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, estoy bien—Luego miró los ojos similares y tomó aire antes de continuar—Neji, él es mi novio—Le costó mucho sacar las palabras pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, logró mantener el contacto visual con el consternado castaño.

Neji miró hacia el techo y posó su mano derecha en la cadera, su mueca fue de evidente suspicacia y al mismo tiempo de burla pero más allá de eso y mejor escondido estaba furioso.

-¿Qué dices?—La pregunta mostró el desconcierto y sobreprotección, qué solo ella podía descifrar, para Sasuke solo fue una muestra de autoridad y desaprobación por verse tan poca cosa para la Hyuga.

-Es una larga historia.—Neji soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica tras escucharla.

-¿Y de dónde podrías estar enamorada de éste? –Comenzó con lo que probablemente sería el frío y duro interrogatorio, ignorando totalmente al Uchiha.

El moreno había tenido suficiente pero optó por apretar la mandíbula antes de darle un buen puñetazo al castaño engreído.

-Bueno lo conocí hace poco y se dio solo—Dijo al encoger los hombros y darse cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba su historia. Neji no se creería tal cosa, su hermano era tan suspicaz.

-¿Otro que va detrás de tu dinero?—Lo soltó sin importarle el filo de sus palabras, tenía que hacer reaccionar a Hinata.

Sasuke pudo sentir que el agarre de la ojiluna perdió fuerza y como se hizo pequeña a su lado. Entendió que algo grande escondían tras las obvias palabras, más que verlo como un oportunista.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?—Salió de nueva cuenta en su defensa—Si, la acabo de conocer ¿pero por qué no puede gustarme? Justo acabo de darme cuenta que es la vicepresidenta—Dijo al señalar el cristal que anunciaba el nombre de la chica y su puesto—No sabía eso, Hinata solo me dijo que era empleada de esta compañía por eso vine a buscarla y armé el espectáculo. No tenía ningún otro dato, así que supongo que ella me debe una explicación pero no por eso dejaré que le hables así o me taches de aprovechado.

« _Perfecto_ » pensó la ojiluna lástima que fuera una mentira y él un buen actor. Los ojos lunas de Neji se entrecerraron en un nuevo escrutinio hacia el "vago".

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso! –Refutó el Hyuga.

-Neji por favor, Sasuke tiene razón, fui a Corea del Sur necesitaba un respiro—Mintió dando un paso adelante poniéndose entre los dos hombres que ya querían perder los estribos y hacerse de golpes—Ahí lo conocí. No medí las consecuencias, pero no fue fácil separarme de él...

-¿Qué?—La incredulidad del castaño fue notoria, la miraba como si hubiera perdido la mitad de su cerebro.

-Lo conocí ahí y ahora ha venido a decirme que quiere venir a estudiar a Tokio para seguir juntos...

-Hinata...—Neji la nombró duramente, « _¿estudiar? Entonces si es menor ¿o será un posgrado?_ »

-Déjame a mí solucionar esto, después de todo es mi vida—Esta vez fue ella quién lo interrumpió, tras ese pequeño duelo por mantener la palabra.

-Pero...

-Pero estoy lo suficientemente madura para poder tomar este tipo de decisiones—Volvió a quitarle la palabra a sabiendas lo que estaba a punto de mencionar, y cómo tan duramente la estaría juzgando después de su ultimo fracaso—Así que por favor sal de mi oficina y no te metas en mi vida, si lo que te preocupa es que cometa el mismo error ya sabrás que no puedo hacerlo.

El castaño tensó la mandíbula y la mirada que le dedicó a ambos morenos fue de total desprecio, al poco tiempo siguió el mandato de la peliazul y salió de la oficina dejándolos solos sin decir una palabra más.

-¿Qué fue eso?—Sasuke soltó— ¿Qué error?

Hinata entrecerró los ojos lunas y él supo que desquitaría su frustración con él, típico de las mujeres.

-Nada que te incumba, problemas de hermanos... tu actuación fue buena, ¿no has considerado en vez de ser dentista ser actor?

-No caería bien a tus planes cuando vas a matarme en un tiempo, ¿no crees?—La respuesta ácida la hizo guardar silencio por un momento.

-Está noche debo asistir a una cena benéfica, ya que todo ha estallado, vendrás conmigo—Deliberó Hinata intentando restar importancia y recargándose en el escritorio.

-¿Tienes que quedarte aquí o puedes venir conmigo?—La pregunta no fue tan sugerente como la mano intrusa colándose por debajo de la falda del vestido, la reacción en su intimidad fue instantánea y para Sasuke fue fácil reconocer la excitación que despertó al acariciarle la piel de la pierna, causándose a sí mismo una prominente erección.

El Uchiha se abrió paso entre las piernas femeninas, sus cuerpos nuevamente ensamblados se reconocieron enseguida. Tomó esos labios que estuvo extrañando apenas vio el Ferrari gris partir, con la mano izquierda inmovilizó la nuca y con la derecha la tomó por el cuello juntando aún más sus intimidades robándole un jadeo.

El beso se rompió cuando la puerta volvió abrirse abruptamente, demasiado precipitoso para que la nueva intrusa tuviera un poco de espectáculo antes que ellos se separan rápidamente, y ahora los mirara sin saber si reírse o soltar preguntas.

-Ten-Ten—El rostro completamente rojo de Hinata, se ganó una sonrisa genuina del moreno.

-¡Vaya!—Exclamó la castaña—Lamento la escena que seguro te armó Neji. Llegó como estampida a mi escritorio y soltó todo estrepitosamente. Está furioso y lamento enserio que hayas tenido que lidiar con su arrebato, más tarde me encargare de apaciguarlo—Se disculpó sin perder ningún detalle de la mujer avergonzada y del joven mordaz.

-Tenía que pasar—Justificó la peliazul.

-Pero veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo—La Hyuga volvió a cerrar los ojos contrariada y esta vez escapó para sentarse en su silla, evitando la mirada chocolate traviesa.

-Sasuke me acompañará a la cena.

-¡Oh! Me encargaré de obtener su pase—Informó antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

El azabache arqueó la ceja al entender que tendrían que pagar la entrada y si ya le parecía incomodo acompañarla ahora le resultó más.

-¿No podríamos quedarnos mejor en la cama?

La ojiluna negó en silencio observándolo.

-Es un evento benéfico para apoyar los hospitales gratuitos que lidera Lady Tsunade, quizás has oído hablar de ella.

-No, la verdad no—Corroboró él.

-Es una médica muy reconocida, hace varias obras de caridad sobre todo en su ramo. Ahora tiene dos hospitales, en uno da consultas gratuitas y en otro ofrece tratamiento infantil de cáncer. Como podrás imaginarte todo eso atrae un costo excesivo y hace dos cenas de caridad al año para financiar parte de los gastos, probablemente exista una pequeña subasta y alguna atracción.

-Mmph—Respondió desinteresado.

-Pensé que eso de hacer obras de caridad eran mentiras de televisión—Confesó.

Hinata curvó sus labios y lo miró atentamente apreciando la boca carnosa y roja que momentos antes la había besado con tanta pasión.

-Hay interés real y desinteresado en ciertas obras. Pero ese tipo de eventos también sirven para conocer contactos, proponer o cerrar negocios, a veces también son fachada—Concordó robando un asentimiento del Uchiha.

'Locura total', serían las palabras con las cuales describiría sus últimas dos horas ya que apenas llegó a la casa Sasuke no se había tardado nada en desnudarla y estar dentro de ella. Se había arreglado en menos de treinta minutos, tomado la ducha más rápida de su vida; y aún con lo atractivo que lucía Sasuke en ese esmoquin y camisa fina, transformándolo en todo un hombre elegante ella era incapaz de perdonarlo.

Por primera vez había tomado el primer vestido de noche que salió en su camino y ante el poco tiempo que tuvo para el maquillaje decidió prestar atención a los labios poniéndoles un rojo carmesí, apenas un poco de delineador otro tanto de rímel para sus pestañas y un poco de rubor.

Estaba enfadada por haber cedido ante la pasión y restarle importancia a cumplir uno de sus compromisos sociales, cuando debió de usar ese tiempo para arreglarse, no deseaba llegar tarde, no iba a darle el gusto a Neji de resaltar un error más de ella. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de secarse el pelo, sería el chisme de medio mundo en cuánto pusieran un pie en el lujoso hotel.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la ojiluna en el asiento del copiloto. Él estaba conduciendo un Ferrari y eso debería tenerlo extasiado pero no era así, ya que se había percatado que estaba pendiente de la mujer sentada a su lado. Hinata revisaba un pequeño bolso plateado del tono de los altos tacones que portaba.

Cuando la Hyuga había salido del baño la mandíbula del Uchiha casi se había dislocado, el 'trozo' de tela satinada negra que portaba la peliazul le dejaba ver su blanca espalda hasta el punto exacto para cubrir el redondo trasero y caer hasta el suelo cubriéndole las perfectas piernas, apenas y se unía por unos finos tirantes al cuello, el escote no era tan revelador como lo era la parte trasera y aunque cubría la totalidad de los miembros inferiores al frente tenía una apertura que cada que daba un paso mostraba la exquisita pierna derecha que poseía. Y el dulce y seductor rostro de la chica fue como el punto cúspide, un ángel negro disfrazado con un angelical rostro.

De pronto encontró qué era Hinata para él: un ángel negro. Estaba seguro que cuando llegaran al dichoso evento cualquier hombre voltearía a verla y ella como el ángel disfrazado de bondad los llamaría y perderían tal como hizo con él... El problema era que no quería que eso sucediera, no quería que nadie disfrutara de su belleza.

-Tendrás que estacionarte, bajar y abrirme la puerta—Hinata habló atropelladamente cuando Sasuke se estacionó. Él rodó los ojos al tener que prestarse ante todo ese show de formalidades.

Apenas la peliazul descendió miles de flashes salieron disparados y tras caminar por una alfombra roja se introdujeron al hotel.

-Esto parece ser todo un espectáculo—Recalcó cuando varias parejas posaron su mirada en la recién llegada.

-Te lo dije—Murmuró la peliazul, caminando como toda una modelo y mirando altivamente—Llamas bastante la atención—Hinata recalcó sin entender el atisbo de celos que surgió en ella cuando el Uchiha llamó la curiosidad e interés de varias féminas.

-¿Yo? Eres tú y ese trozo de tela que te pusiste, ¿no encontraste una cortina más pequeña?—Cuestionó con sarcasmo y la ojiluna arqueó una ceja y no le dio tiempo de exigirle una explicación ya que en ese momento Neji apareció con Ten-Ten de su brazo.

-Vaya es un honor que nos honres con tu presencia—Siseó en voz baja el castaño que en todo momento actuó como si solo estuviera ella. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la ojiluna—Tsunade ha cuestionado por ti. Tenemos la mesa siete.

-Lo lamento—Enseguida se disculpó haciendo que el azabache arqueara una ceja—Pero no iba a faltar sabiendo que era yo quien traía el vale de producto que vamos a donar.

-Nada más faltaba—Neji volvió a soltar despectivamente y por un momento tuvo un duelo de miradas con la oscura.

-Neji, por favor vamos a saludar al señor Sarutobi, el bufete de abogados de mi padre está llevándole un caso—El castaño obedeció a su esposa sin cruzar ninguna palabra más con Hinata.

-Debería tener un extra por controlarme y no partirle la cara a ese cabrón.

-Lo lamento—Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba disculpando y Sasuke estaba incrédulo ante eso—Pero tú debiste hacerme caso y hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Debemos ir al restaurante ya es hora de la cena, apenas y hemos llegado a tiempo.

Después de consumir cada uno de los tiempos de la cena, un breve espectáculo de un pianista famoso, de que la gente se regodeara de sus donaciones; finalmente parecía que el espectáculo estaba a punto de terminar.

Una rubia con aspecto joven subió al escenario y agradeció la presencia de todos, informando que a compensación de su grandiosa contribución había organizado un baile que esperaba disfrutaran.

-Ahora vendrá a agradecer, ¿crees que debería comentarle acerca de la descompensación de padre?—Neji cuestionó sin pensar.

-Creo que no sería apropiado. Papá tendrá que ir a revisión esta semana, no creo que su estado de salud cambie.— Neji asintió ante las palabras de Hinata observando como Tsunade agradecía personalmente mesa por mesa.

Sasuke miró a la ojiluna degustar el trozo de tarta como una niña pequeña, a Neji charlar animadamente con otro hombre sentado en la mesa y Ten-Ten con una mujer mayor, también fue consciente como varios ojos estaban al tanto de él y de la peliazul, parecían observarlos con esmero.

-Neji, Hinata—La voz fuerte de la rubia lo hizo enfocarla.

-Como siempre les agradezco su contribución, ¿cómo sigue Hiashi?

-Tuvo una leve recaída pero está bien, esta semana estará visitándote en la clínica.—Contestó Neji calmadamente como si el tema fuera irrelevante.

-Allá lo veré entonces—Afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa—¿Y éste quién es? –Fue sincera con su duda y la postura de Neji de inmediato demostró su incomodidad. Las miradas de las personas con las cuales compartían la mesa enseguida se posaron en ellos e Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

-Su nombre es Sasuke...

-Ya veo, eres bastante atractivo muchacho—Tsunade no dudó en coquetear en ningún momento.

-Sasuke está empezando a salir con Hina, ¿puedes creerlo?—Ten-Ten tomó la palabra divertida ante la mueca del ojinegro y acostumbrada al carácter de la ojimiel y sus pequeñas diversiones.

-¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Me alegro mucho—Tsunade amplió su sonrisa al decirlo. Sasuke asintió sin saber que responder, confirmando que algo había en el pasado de Hinata—Espero que te portes bien muchacho, es mejor así. ¿Y qué haces?

La peliazul se puso roja y ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa fingida.

-Estudio odontología—Respondió seco.

-Vaya, podrías hacer parte de tus prácticas en mis hospitales, por favor considérame. Tengo una excelente relación y me encantaría poder ayudarte y así devolverle un poco de lo mucho que Hinata hace por mí cuando me regala su tiempo, aunque creo que me la quitaras—dijo pícara y Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al entender el sentido que usó la rubia.

El carraspeo incomodo de Neji hizo soltar a la ojimiel una sonora carcajada y alejarse con rumbo a otra mesa. La mirada de advertencia del castaño hacia la peliazul hizo que evitara cualquier contacto con él en los minutos siguientes y cundo la música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas se fueron hacia la pista, incluido Neji obligado por Ten-Ten, Hinata pudo respirar.

-Apuesto una cerveza a que ha sido la peor noche de tu vida—Concluyó al verla tan tensa y cansada.

-Ha sido tu culpa—Debatió con unas ganas inmensas de poner los codos sobre las mesa pero absteniéndose al saberse observada.

-Hola Hinata—La voz dulce la tomó desprevenida.

-Ino—La nombró sorprendida del inusual saludo de la famosa modelo. La mayoría de su educación la cursó con ella pero nunca fueron amigas, por sus personalidades tan distintas.

-¿Por qué no me presentas a tu acompañante?—La coquetería fue evidente por parte de la rubia que al tener el asiento vacío al otro lado del pelinegro lo tomó enseguida, y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. El Uchiha se asqueó ante tal comportamiento, en cambio Hinata creyó ver a Sasuke observar con asombró a la rubia, apretó la mandíbula con resentimiento y sin poder evitarlo se empequeñeció en sus complejos— ¿Y si vamos a bailar?

Podía ser una mujer que se vio regida por etiquetas y buenos modales toda su vida, sin embargo cuando confundió la actitud del pelinegro por la despampanante rubia su mundo se rompió y no quiso seguir con ese nudo en la garganta ahí frente a ellos, se levantó de prisa y dando pasos largos se alejó sin mirar atrás.

-No—Sasuke respondió seco, intentando comprender a donde se alejaba la peliazul sin avisarle.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Hinata te lo prohíbe? ¿Por qué has venido con ella?

-No me lo prohíbe y he venido con ella porque es mi novia—Respondió lo más conciso que pudo, total se suponía que eso eran.

La rubia abrió los labios con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es eso?—Susurró impactada—Diablos—Murmuró— Debo pedirle unos consejos para conseguir mangazos tal como ella lo hace—Habló anonadada.

La mirada oscura exigiéndole que se explicara la hizo fingir una sonrisa.

-Eres muy guapo, ¿no te gustaría reconsiderar salir conmigo? –La ceja arqueada del azabache y su mueca le respondió.

-No me gustan las mujeres que andan de ofrecidas—Fue sincero y no tuvo escrúpulos para decirlo.

Ino entreabrió los labios ofendida y se puso de pie enseguida, alejándose sin mirar atrás.

Hinata llegó a los baños y se encerró en uno, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas salieron solas. No podía estar enamorada de ése muchacho, era poco tiempo para que hubiera sucedido pero nadie la había hecho sentir como él, tan mimada, tan perfecta... ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido mentira, tuvo que aparecer Ino y su perfección para que la olvidara fácilmente. Claro todo era una actuación desde el inicio pero ni con todo el dinero del mundo Sasuke pudo disimular cuando una hermosa rubia se le puso a lado.

Negó con la cabeza recuperando su fuerza, limpió sus lágrimas con las manos, no iba a dejar que la humillara, que se burlara de ella iba a tener que ceder ante ella y de acuerdo a eso lo haría pagar, por envolverla y robarse sus sentimientos, esos que se prometió nadie más tendría, después de él... de Naruto.

-Espero que te hayas divertido—La voz de Hinata la hizo buscarla—Levántate que ya quiero irme a casa.

Él lo hizo pero la mirada luna lo desconcertó, estaba molesta y pudo leerlo enseguida, no fue necesario más de cinco minutos para darse cuenta que volvía a ser la mujer prepotente que conoció y mientras esperaban el coche intentó entender a qué se debía su actitud. Todo había estado bien hasta que la mujer de ojos azules se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?—Finalmente cuestionó cuando subió al auto y lo echó a andar.

-Que debes controlar tus ojos, no me gusta que me dejen en ridículo y creí haberte dejado claro que coquetear con otra mujer no estaba permitido de ninguna manera.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?—Replicó mirándola de reojo.

-Idiota—Farfulló la Hyuga, sorprendida de cómo por primera vez había soltado un insulto de forma tan natural ¿a qué grado la provocaba para llegar a tales extremos?

-¿Lo dices por la rubia que se me insinuó? No fui a bailar con ella y dejé claro que tú eras mi novia—se defendió pisando el acelerador, molesto.

El resto del camino fue silencioso e incluso cuando llegaron a la pequeña mansión cada uno se fue por su lado encerrándose en sus respectivas habitaciones. Hinata celosa y dolida, Sasuke furioso por no entender el cambio de la peliazul y concretando que jamás podría encajar en un mundo tan frívolo como ese. La Hyuga se había portado como una mujer celosa y posesiva con él...

-¿Celosa?—Murmuró sorprendido, ¿podría ella estar celosa?

Salió de la habitación como un huracán. Hinata tendría que darle una explicación de su conducta quisiera o no, pero lo que se encontró al violar la privacidad de la puerta que los separaba lo pasmó. La peliazul sentada en la alfombra con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y sus manos cubriéndole el rostro, fue clara prueba de lo desconsolada que se hallaba.

Hinata no tardó nada en intentar ocultar su estado evitando darle la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Aunque intentó que su voz sonara molesta, el llanto precedido se lo evitó, solo haciéndola ver más débil.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Preguntó al entrar e hincarse frente a ella y obligarla a encararlo.

Con la cara llena de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido ya no lucía tan hermosa, pero más allá de eso, volvía a ser esa mujer frágil muy contrastante con la que mostraba superioridad y seguridad.

-Vete de aquí—Rogó, pero lo que obtuvo fue los brazos del Uchiha apretándola contra su pecho en un intento de consolarla.

-¿Qué te sucede? En un momento eres irrompible y en otro estás hecha pedazos—Susurró acariciándole el cabello.

-Odio a los hombres como tú—Respondió forcejeando para librarse del agarre.

« _¿Pobres?»_ Fue lo primero que se preguntó el Uchiha y la soltó enseguida.

-Pues no todos nacimos en una cuna de oro, además sin hombres como nosotros no tendrías obreros que armaran tus juguetitos—Soltó ofendido.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó reacomodándose el cabello no sin antes intentar limpiar las lágrimas, negó con la cabeza—A los hombres que no pueden tener la mirada en una sola mujer—Soltó sin pensarlo, el Uchiha arqueó una ceja y todo el panorama se le aclaró.

-¿Lo dices por la rubia despampanante?—Hinata se forzó a no rodar los ojos y él notó lo obvio de su pregunta.

-Estúpido—Soltó dejándose llevar por el impulso no propio de ella.

-Oye esa tipa fue una verdadera zorra per...

-Tal como a todos le gustan.

-Oye no acepté su invitación de bailar, ni le seguí el juego no tienes por qué estar tan molesta conmigo—Fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta del espectáculo que estaba montando y volviera a huir de la mirada oscura, avergonzada, odiando como él podía transformarla—Pero ¿por qué estabas llorando?

« _Tonto_ » fue lo primero que pensó, si un completo tonto que no pudo darse cuenta lo que le había provocado, debía sentirse mejor pero no era así.

-¿Acaso eres una especie de bipolar?

-Oh por Dios ya guarda silencio—Urgió al sentirse más apenada.

-No debimos ir a ese espectáculo solo te pusiste gruñona y ya me habías caído bien. A la próxima deberías venir conmigo yo te enseñaré a divertirte de verdad.

-¿A dónde?

-Debemos ir a lugares buenos...

-¿Sabes que el hotel donde estuvimos hoy está en el raking de los diez mejores del mundo?

Sasuke negó exasperado.

-Podrá estar en eso que dices pero no encontraras diversión autentica ahí, tienes que fingir normas estúpidas y no puedes ser tú.

-Fui yo—Debatió enseguida creando un silencio entre ambos—¿Soy incómoda para ti?

-No siempre—Confesó con una sonrisa torcida—En la cama eres buena—Las mejillas femeninas se pusieron rosadas y él ensanchó la curva de sus labios—Aunque me gustaría hacerte otras cosas más.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke se inclinó hasta su oído para susurrarle la respuesta.

-Quiero darte por el culo y meterte toda mi polla en tu pequeña y arrogante boca—Fue como si le hubiera puesto un resorte, Hinata se apartó enseguida con la cara completamente roja y el cuerpo ardiendo en un deseo vergonzoso pero inevitable—¿No te gustaría probar?—Ronroneó excitado, ansioso de una respuesta positiva que calmara su problema.

La observó sentada aún a su lado con una pequeña distancia que creó ante la confesión escuchada.

-¿Qué dices?—Dijo en un hilo de voz intentando ocultar lo que le había provocado.

La mano del Uchiha se posó entre las piernas de la Hyuga en un camino de ascenso por encima de la ropa.

-Tú sabes bien, ¿no te gustaría probar para que me des tu veredicto?

La respuesta era obvia pensó ella que lo miró a la cara y sin querer sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando conforme esa mano llegaba al punto exacto entre sus piernas, jaló aire intentando no perderse pero fue un error, ese pequeño espacio entre su boca fue suficiente para que Sasuke introdujera la lengua y la probara. Simulando penetraciones frustradas con sus dedos cuando acariciaban sobre la ropa el inalcanzable, hinchado y necesitado sexo femenino.

-No tienes una puta idea de cómo me pones—Le susurró entre los labios al tiempo que tomaba una mano femenina halándola hacia abajo posándola en su hombría.

-Mientras tenga...tenga una... va-va-gina cualquier mujer te puede poner así—Soltó recordando como la había ignorado por la rubia.

Se levantó intentando que las piernas no le temblaran por lo necesitada que se encontraba, sumamente sentida y enojada consigo misma. Sasuke bufó quedándose ahí y analizando la actitud de la peliazul.

-Si no fuera porque sé que te valgo un reverendo pepino, pensaría que estás celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? Por favor—Exclamó dándole la espada y alejándose un metro de él.

-Realmente estás loca—Afirmó divertido—Quizás por eso me gustas—No lo pensó pero tenerla ahí, con ese cuerpo volviéndolo loco y peor aún con la actitud indescifrable lo hizo hablar.

Hinata se estremeció y volteó buscando la mentira en la cara del chico pero él solo le sonreía divertido y literalmente comiéndola con la mirada. Quería exigirle que se explicara pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Su corazón estaba latiendo a fuerzas forzadas, no sólo por la excitación sino por la expectación de la revelación.

-¿Realmente no quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó haciendo un mohín para que viera el bulto entre sus piernas perteneciente a la prominente erección—Podrías divertirte desenvolviendo tu regalo, tiene una envoltura muy cara—Al finalizar sus palabras bajó la cabeza, o se estaba volviendo loco o algo realmente le había ocurrido, tomar el papel de gigolo a ese extremo estaba fuera de serie, ¿dónde había quedado el Sasuke arrogante y orgulloso?

Los pies de Hinata entraron a su rango de visión y levantó la cara justo cuando ella se hincaba frente a él comenzando a quitarle la pajarita.

-Tengo que admitir que luces muy guapo así—Confesó mientras sus manos temblorosas y nerviosas hacían su tarea.

-¿Si?—No sabía qué clase de embrujo le introducía la mujer frente a él que lo hacía un completo idiota que intentaba juguetear sexualmente con ella.

-Bastante, te ves menos niño y mucho más interesante—Respondió en un susurro de voz desabotonando la costosa camisa cuidando de no tocarle la piel, después de haberle sacado el saco.

Hinata tragó saliva, observando la blanca piel y los músculos trabajados que empezaban a mostrarse. Lo acababa de ver completamente desnudo hace horas ¿por qué seguía reaccionando con tanta expectación ante tal hecho? Sasuke le encantaba físicamente, lo sabía.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo mi estilo?—Cuestionó él un tanto huraño.

-Nada, tiene su encanto—Fue sincera al aceptarlo aunque las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

Sasuke con esmoquin, desaliñado, ambos le gustaban... por Dios con o sin ropa le gustaba.

-Ya ves—Señaló y la tomó de la cintura acercándola para besarla.

No tenía nada malo ya lo había aceptado y le daba la razón, era cierto, pero verlo vestido formal y tan elegante despertaba otra chispa en ella, quizás porque nunca antes lo había visto así, lucía tan masculino, tan diferente, tan atractivo...

Las manos masculinas se unieron a la tarea que ella comenzó un tanto desesperado por la espera de la cual era víctima pero ella se lo impidió tomándole las manos y negando con la cabeza.

A cambio se hizo cargo del cinturón y posteriormente de la bragueta del pantalón. Sasuke gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás completamente excitado, añorando el tacto femenino en su hombría sin embargo lo obtuvo en sus hombros, Hinata le metió las manos debajo de la camisa y le acarició delicadamente los omoplatos y entonces le sacó la camisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a horcadas sobre él.

Los labios femeninos se posaron en el hueso de la clavícula regalando unos sutiles besos que quemaron al Uchiha, que le acarició la pequeña espalda desnuda ansioso de ella, vagó sintiéndola removerse ante su tacto desplazándose hacia abajo donde finalmente la tela negra cubría el trasero.

-Este vestido apenas y te cubre—Habló con la voz ronca—Hace que la imaginación de un hombre se disparé.

Hinata lo escuchó mientras le besaba y succionaba el cuello, casi formó una sonrisa con sus labios tras las palabras preguntándose qué pudo haber imaginado él.

Sasuke le soltó el trasero, y llevó las manos al moño en el cuello, tiró de uno de los finos cordones y la pechera del vestido cayó mostrando los redondos y generosos pechos. Enseguida él los tomó entre sus manos apreciando el peso de cada uno de ellos, ¿cómo no iban a gustarle? Eran hermosos, una marca roja en el pecho izquierdo tomó su atención y sonrió malicioso al estar consciente que él era el responsable.

Hinata le mordió el cuello cuando él apretó uno de sus pezones con fuerza, el dolor provocado le dio pasó a una respuesta natural y primitiva en su zona íntima, convirtiéndola en un doloroso placer.

-Joder salte de ese vestido o te lo voy a romper—Advirtió él que ya no podía seguir esperando para reclamarla.

La tomó de los hombros para sacarla de su escondite. En el rostro femenino solo podía observarse el deseo y consciente levantó su pelvis para permitirle sentir su potente erección, simulando un par de penetraciones que robaron unos tenues jadeos femeninos.

-Tengo que admitir que este trozo de tela me pone—Habló él con la voz ronca recordando lo seductor que se veía su trasero apenas cubierto.

-Es un vestido—Susurró recordando las varias insinuaciones que hizo al respecto—De un famoso diseñador...

-Te estafó—La interrumpió él—Olvidó ponerle una parte y le dio un tijerazo en una de tus piernas.

Hinata soltó una tenue carcajada.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido?—Cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos negros con la respiración agitada, ansiosa de halagos.

-Mmmph... si un poco—Concedió—pero no me gusta cómo te ven los demás—Confesó sin darse cuenta.

Si la situación fuera distinta, le seguirían molestando las miradas pero no tendría miedo de que aquellos ojos lujuriosos se la quitaran, y se daría el lujo de lucirla, de exhibir la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado; pero Hinata no era suya y eso cambiaba el asunto.

-¿Cómo me mi-miran?—Titubeó inclinándose a los labios del moreno.

Sasuke rio nervioso, sintiéndose acorralado.

-Bien sabes cómo—Habló levantándose con ella.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito gracias a la sorpresa y al poco tiempo Sasuke la puso en el suelo, el vestido cayó enseguida por la fuerza de la gravedad, dejándola con un simple tanga negro.

La mirada oscura enseguida la recorrió denotando el deseo que sentía hacia ella, tal acción la cohibió y provocó que sus mejillas se pusieran completamente rojas. Para su buena suerte él finalmente rompió las distancias y caminó hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza bajó a comer de sus labios y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él.

Sasuke la besaba con desespero, comiendo de sus labios sin detenerse, saboreándole cada parte de la boca. Hinata pudo sentir la dureza de la erección del muchacho en el vientre y la fuerza que aplicaba para tenerla pegada a él, en ese abrazo.

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?—Le preguntó, la acaba de liberar del beso y la había hecho caminar hacia la cama mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba provocativos besos en el cuello.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron ante el cuestionamiento, respiró incomoda, odiaba ese tipo de preguntas, prefería que él llevara el mando.

-¿Cómo?—La volvió a presionar mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y subiendo las manos para masajearle los pechos.

Gimió al sentir las indecentes caricias, levantando el trasero buscando la dureza y el calor masculino. Cuánto lo deseaba, siempre deseaba a Sasuke ¿por qué?

Cerró los ojos, solo deseaba entregarse a las sensaciones.

-¡Ah!—Soltó al verse manipulada, él le dio la vuelta y acto seguido la elevó en el aire. Hinata cruzó las piernas en las caderas del muchacho y lo abrazó por el cuello.

La respiración del azabache se hizo más errática y liberó su erección bajando apenas lo suficiente sus ropas que aun portaba.

-Solo tengo que mover esto—Dijo al orillar el triángulo de fina tela. La seguridad con la que la sostenía por la cintura disminuyó haciéndola resbalar y en cuestión de segundos fue penetrada completamente.

Gritó extasiada y agitada, él la abrió de una sola vez y aunque su intimidad estaba lista la tomó por sorpresa, lo disfrutó, no podía mentir al respecto; la forma de hacer el amor del Uchiha era perfecta.

Se agarró a la amplia espalda con la mano izquierda y la derecha la mantuvo en el cuello del muchacho, enlazó las piernas en la cintura con fuerza consiguiendo así un soporte para participar en la unión.

Él mantuvo la mano derecha en una nalga y la otra en la espalda, y volvió a moverse en su interior robándole un gimoteo, curvó sus labios orgulloso viéndola dominada y entregada. Comenzó a moverla sobre su erección balanceando también su pelvis para hacer mejor la entrega, disfrutando de la calidez y la estrechez de la ojiluna.

Hinata volvió a gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándolo moverla de arriba abajo a su ritmo, temblando en sus brazos por el deseo, comenzando a humedecerse el cabello por el sudor que empezaba a provocarle.

Él clavó más los dedos en el glúteo enloquecido de lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella. Encorvó su cuello para atrapar uno de los pezones que rebotaban descontrolados gracias a sus enérgicas estocadas. Hinata se quejó cuando sutilmente, le clavó los dientes y aplicó más fuerza en sus piernas e inconscientemente contrajo los músculos de su vagina, apretándolo aún más, haciéndolo gemir y moverla más rudamente.

-Mierda—Casi gritó él desbordado por la excitación.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y la tiró sobre la cama, se arrodilló frente a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, la tomó de los tobillos y se los puso en los hombros volviendo a penetrarla mientras la tomaba de las nalgas levantándola ligeramente, golpeándose contra ella frenéticamente.

Hinata gimió una y otra vez, empuñando las manos sin ser capaz de mantener la boca cerrada por los golpes que recibía en el fondo de su interior con la parte más sensible del miembro masculino. Quería pedirle que ya liberara el doloroso nudo de placer, necesitaba ser soltado pero él finalmente se acercó, acarició esa parte interna que tanto le provocaba.

Gimió abriendo los ojos observando el rostro sudoroso del Uchiha, los cabellos negros pegados a su frente, la manera frenética y constante con la cual se movía hacia delante y atrás tomándola y volvió a gemir, consciente que ambos respiraban copiosamente, anhelando sus besos, sus caricias... tocarlo.

Llevó las manos hacia delante para hacerlo, lo logró a la altura de las piernas sintiendo la humedad de su cuerpo debida al sudor, él la miró con un brillo en los ojos y se golpeó con fuerza contra ella robándole un gritito y estrujándole las nalgas.

-Me encantan tus ruidos—Le dijo jadeante.

Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose llegar y se permitió entregarse a la intensa liberación, estremeciéndose alrededor del Uchiha que gimió moviéndose frenéticamente intentando alcanzarla.

-Ah—Su exclamación fue ronca y se dejó ir hacia adelante sosteniéndose en las palmas de sus manos para no caer encima de ella, vertiéndose en el interior femenino por segunda y última vez en aquel día.

El sábado por la mañana Hinata no prestó atención a las culpas, puesto que Neji le había mandado un texto exigiéndole un reporte sobre las ultimas ventas, así que apenas abrió los ojos la luz del celular la hizo levantarse de la cama y ponerse a trabajar en la laptop mientras que el moreno dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Los oscuros ojos se abrieron a la tenue luz que dejaba entrar las cortinas oscuras, pero fue la iluminación del aparato electrónico lo que le mostró a la peliazul con total concentración en unos gráficos en algún software que no pudo identificar, totalmente desaliñada, traía una bata de satín rosa cubriendo parte de su magnífico cuerpo, pero lo que vio le gustó y con desanimó miró la almohada ¿por qué tenía que gustarle?

-Buenos días—La voz tímida de la Hyuga lo hizo mirarla y ese rubor en las mejillas de la misma lo hizo evadirla—Lamento si te he despertado pero después de tomar la laptop no pensé en nada más, como no suelo dormir con alguien olvidé considerarte.

-¿Qué hora es?—Al sentirla tan preocupada preguntó.

-Serán las nueve de la mañana, me ha llevado un buen rato terminar este reporte.

-Ya veo—Respondió con la voz ronca y odiando que se portara tan amable, cuando tomaba esa conducta lo enganchaba más.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al cine?—Los ojos negros la miraron austeros, sopesando que nunca invitó y mucho menos acompañó a alguna chica a ese lugar, siempre había asistido con su par de amigos y con la pelirroja que no se separaba de ellos.

Ella volvió su mirar a la laptop, cerrando el navegador que minutos antes había usado para mandar el correo electrónico. Apenada de no obtener una respuesta y haberse dejado llevar por las ganas de tenerlo cerca.

-Debo ir a revisar unas sucursales, después iré a un centro comercial quizás sea mejor que no vengas—Afirmó dolida.

-¿Qué película verás?

-No lo sé, simplemente quiero pasar un rato fuera de casa—Respondió cerrando el ordenador y poniéndose de pie para perderse en el enorme closet que poseía.

Sasuke sabía que no debía acompañarla pero tampoco quiso dejarla sola, así que de un brinco se paró de la cama y antes de darle tiempo para elegir la ropa que usaría, la tomó cargándola en su hombro y llevándola a la regadera para que se dieran más que un baño.

Había pasado horas aburridas, fue cierto, después de todo no entendía de lo que hablaba la ojiluna con los encargados de esas tiendas a las que visitaron. En cierto punto se sintió fuera de lugar al solo seguirla y verla hacer anotaciones en el costoso iPhone que no soltaba en ningún momento.

Pero todo mejoró cuando llegó el momento, al ver la cartelera ambos discutieron un rato e Hinata fue incapaz de negarse cuando Sasuke afirmó que ver la película de Thor era la elección correcta, así que eliminó el deseo de ver una romántica y se dejó arrastrar por el moreno que pidió y pagó las entradas sin darle oportunidad de sacar la tarjeta de crédito.

-Unas palomitas extragrandes y una cocacola grande—Ordenó él y saldó la cuenta sin verla. Le puso el bote de palomitas en la mano izquierda y no tardó nada en tomarla de la mano vacía y arrastrarla a la sala donde se transmitiría el film.

No le tomó nada darse cuenta que la película no era del agrado de la ojiluna, las manos que tenían tomadas fue lo que le permitió percatarse ya que ella solía involuntariamente tomarlo con fuerza cuando escenas de acción aparecían y antes de enfadarle le agradó. No tardó mucho en soltarla para abrazarla y de vez en cuando meterle una palomita en la boca disfrutando de la compañía y el espectáculo.

Hinata se sintió emocionada, nunca había asistido al cine con alguna pareja, de joven fue lo suficiente invisible para que alguien se lo propusiera y de grande sus parejas fueron demasiado formales o sumamente interesados en sus negocios como para pensar desperdiciar el tiempo en una sala de cine donde no podrían cerrar un negocio, una verdadera lástima ya que era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Así que ahora se permitía vivir el momento con emoción, después de todo Sasuke había pagado como si de una cita se tratara.

Pero el día no estaba por acabar, cuando la función terminó el sol estaba metiéndose y Sasuke la subió en el asiento del copiloto diciéndole que la llevaría a cenar comida verdadera. Conforme se alejaban del bullicio del centro de la ciudad y se adentraban a la zona sur, poca atención prestó al cambio de arquitectura que se iba presentando. Los ojos lunas se encontraban fijos en otro punto, embelesada con el hombre que conducía con seguridad... aceptó que estaba totalmente pérdida por él.

Sasuke estacionó en una cafetería que en los vidrios tenía varios halcones de calcomanía, la sonrisa de la ojiluna fue instantánea al identificar que el lugar sería un café dedicado a estudiantes, la decoración lo obviaba y dejando la incomodidad que la arropó por sentirse fuera de lugar, dejó que la mano firme la llevara dentro.

Tomaron una mesa vacía de las del final, y fue consciente como varías chicas enseguida prestaron atención en el moreno que la acompañaba mismas que la inspeccionaron con una mirada llena de suspicacia y desagrado.

-¿Vienes seguido aquí?

-Sip—Respondió desinteresado e Hinata comprendió porque parecía ser conocido—Te recomiendo la hamburguesa doble con tres quesos.

-Que sea así—Le sonrió en respuesta, ignorando las miradas femeninas que se le clavaban en la espalda.

Una mesera no tardó en llegar a pedir la orden.

-Sasuke—Saludó la chica con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Por qué no has ido al Konoha's bar?

La ojiluna no dejó de observar a la intrusa y pudo percatarse de cómo su estómago se removía con molestia.

-He estado ocupado Chino, ¿Juugo no te comentó?

-Es que has desaparecido del planeta.—Respondió la joven rubia.

Hinata miró el servilletero en la mesa y se preguntó si la mesera iba a pedir la orden o a platicar con el moreno. De pronto estar en ese lugar ya no era bonito.

-Volveré cuando pueda—Dijo seco observando a la peliazul incomoda, dándose cuenta de su pequeño error—Queremos dos hamburguesas perfectas y ¿qué quieres de tomar Hinata?—Cuestionó dándole la oportunidad de elegir, la chica rubia cruzó sus ojos con los lunas y enseguida notó como era evaluada.

-Lo que sea—Respondió incomoda, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Dos refrescos de naranja—La mesera asintió y se alejó.

-Lo bueno es que en tu mundo nadie es hipócrita.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Todo mundo ahora me critica—Respondió.

-Quizás, creo que nunca han visto a una mujer tan elegante y tan guapa.

Los ojos lunas lo miraron y se estremeció internamente cuestionándose si era sincero o solo un adulador queriendo suavizar la situación.

-Es sólo un vestido—Protestó.

-Un vestido muy elegante, bonito y femenino ¿ya viste que la mayoría también traen prendas femeninas? Tú en comparación a ellas no enseñas más de la cuenta sin embargo tus curvas son más obvias, además joder ¿cómo le haces para caminar con esos zapatos tan altos?

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y entreabrió los labios.

-Creo que estoy fuera de lugar—Confesó.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un lugar para gente joven y yo ya no entro en esa categoría.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Tengo veintinueve años, soy toda una mujer.

-Eso parece—Respondió Sasuke clavando su oscura mirada en ella evaluándola— Te ves mucho más joven y en la entrada no había ningún letrero que excluya a ciertas personas.

-Pero es un lugar para gente joven.

-Eres joven ¿por qué insistes en comportarte como una anciana? ¿A ver cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un lugar como este?

Abrió los labios para darle una respuesta pero entonces se dio cuenta que lo más parecido a ese sitio fue la cafetería de la prestigiosa universidad a la que asintió y dejando que sus recuerdos rebuscaran en años atrás pronto se dio cuenta que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una situación similar.

-Ya diviértete—Le instó él cuando la rubia volvió a aparecer con la comida y una flamante sonrisa que hizo a Hinata querer recordarle que ella también estaba ahí y que no debía coquetear con los clientes.

-¿Es una especie de noviecita?—Preguntó al ver que el moreno mordía la hamburguesa que desprendía un olor exquisito, lo vio toser casi ahogándose con el bocado.

-¿Cómo crees? Ella no va conmigo.

-¿Entonces quién?—Preguntó con duda, lanzando una mirada rápida a los alrededores.

-Ella es prima de uno de mis mejores amigos, es el primer motivo para excluirla, segundo podría querer más de un simple encuentro de índole sexual y tercero yo no tengo noviecitas, eso es de flojera.

Hinata bajó la mirada a la hamburguesa del chico analizando las palabras.

-Entonces ¿tienes solo aventuras?

-Algo así—Concordó.

—¿Por qué?

-El amor es una mierda—Contestó, al no querer decirle que el amor era solo para unas cuantas personas y después de que en su vida no apareciera esa mujer que lo volviera loco pensó que él no era una de ellas.

Aunque después de conocerla se daba cuenta que el amor podía sentirlo cualquiera, pero no por eso quería decir que pudiera tener acceso a el.

-Tienes razón—Aceptó sin poder evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran, aunque con Gaara todo se hubiera terminado porque se convirtió en una relación unilateral, no podía olvidar como el Uzumaki la había usado y ahora ¿qué pretendía? No porque estuviera enamorándose del moreno quería decir que todo sería diferente, su juventud y el modo como se habían unido definían la situación.

Sasuke se preguntó en ese momento si la respuesta de la peliazul se debía a su fuerte personalidad o si algún hombre la había lastimado, empezaba a concluirlo después de varios indicios pero no podía confirmarlo del todo todavía.

-¿Tienes hijos? –La pregunta de la ojiluna lo hizo casi volver a atragantarse.

-No, que va—Respondió austero—Creí que ya te había quedado claro.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si al parecer solo has tenido aventuras?

-Siempre usé condón—Aclaró restándole importancia.—¿Y por qué quieres un hijo?

Los ojos lunas nerviosos lo hicieron querer saber la respuesta pero supo que no la obtendría, de pronto sintió que Hinata rehuía del tema y se ponía incomoda.

La Hyuga se llevó el vaso de refresco para dar un sorbo con una extrema lentitud que lo hizo sonreír y seguir comiendo y mientras masticaba decidió ser más astuto.

-¿Quieres hijos realmente?

El titubeó de ella al pensar la respuesta le demostró que no estaba tan equivocado.

-Evidentemente, ¿sino por qué estaría haciendo esto?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que no eres sincera—Respondió con una mueca altanera antes de dar otro mordisco—Pero come, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

Con los nervios de punta no podía comer aún así se obligó a hacerlo y parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-Realmente quiero un niño—Mintió sin saber por qué no quería verse tan ruin con él—Ha llegado ese momento para mí, por eso me estoy arriesgando tanto. Nadie que no lo quisiera pagaría lo que yo te estoy pagando.

Sasuke asintió incómodo y la cena se llevó en silencio, igual que el camino a casa donde la cama los estaría esperando para su entrega.

El domingo no fue más que un día para que ambos se tumbaran en el sillón a ver televisión, darse uno que otro beso y una que otra caricia indecente.

De Lunes a Jueves sólo compartieron la tarde, pláticas cortas sin mucha relevancia y noches ardientes, la habitación principal casi se había convertido en la del azabache que pasaba sin dudas algunas más horas que las de Hinata pasaba ahí.

El viernes fue distinto, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con molestia conforme se acomodaba la pajarita y echaba un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo dentro del closet que parecía un mini cuarto independiente que Hinata utilizaba sabiamente para arreglarse. Enseguida los ojos negros enfocaron a la curvilínea figura envuelta en un elegante vestido azul eléctrico en forma de túnica griega pero con detalles exactos para realzar la figura femenina que terminaba de ajustar los últimos detalles en el moño que había hecho con su pelo.

Ella que miraba su cabello en el espejo y su alhajero sopesando qué aretes usar sintió las fuertes manos cerrarse en cada uno de sus glúteos, jadeó sin poder evitarlo por el contacto que enseguida mandó toques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, tensándola sexualmente, el aire le faltó en los pulmones. Levantó la mirada al espejo del tocador donde se daba los últimos detalles para cruzarse con el apuesto rostro del Uchiha denotando el deseo en sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-Te ves magnifica—Soltó, ella lo inspeccionó en el espejo.

-A ti te sientan mejor los trajes que la ropa informal.—Comentó intentando ignorar la obvia atracción sexual de ambos.

-Por la fortuna que pagaste debían hacer maravillas—Bromeó el chico e Hinata sonrió ya acostumbrada a los comentarios ácidos del muchacho.

Definitivamente verla sonreír y con la guardia baja era lo que mantenía tranquilo al Uchiha. Había pasado una semana desde aquel evento de caridad y aunque volvía a repetirse el día y otra reunión de sociedad, ellos volvían a entenderse y parecían haber olvidado el desagradable incidente de la vez pasada.

-¿Cuáles aretes te gustan más?—Le preguntó al mostrarle uno largos de plata fina y otros similares pero con varias tiras en vez de una.

-Me gustan estos—Dijo al señalar los segundos, Hinata los tomó y se los puso.

-Debemos irnos.

-¿Tu hermano estará ahí? –Hinata soltó una risilla y se paró frente a él.

-Pareces el tipo que está nervioso por encontrarse con su cuñado—Se burló haciéndolo rodar los ojos—Pero él no irá, Ten-Ten lo convenció de que la llevara a China.

« _A China_ » la naturalidad con la cual hablaba la ojiluna en cosas poco triviales terminaba demostrándole los mundos tan distintos a los que pertenecían.

Aunque el lugar era distinto la similitud entre ambos eventos fue clara para el azabache, gente superflua fingiéndose cortesía, música clásica como entretenimiento y gente presumiendo sus magníficas donaciones, compitiendo entre ellos para verse como el mejor benefactor.

-Sinceramente esto apesta ¿cómo lo soportas?—susurró.

-Llegas a acostumbrarte—Se limitó a responder—Es un deber por verlo de alguna manera. Fue mala suerte, no todas las semanas son así—Explicó robando una cucharada del postre intacto del Uchiha y en una naturalidad debida al tiempo de convivencia se recargó en el hombro del azabache.

-Preferiría estar en tu cama—Tal revelación la hizo sonrojarse y mirar a sus acompañantes para encontrarlos ajenos en sus propias conversaciones—Esta vez ¿también habrá baile?

-No lo creo pero tendremos que pasar a ver la exposición de arte para comprar un cuadro y apoyar la causa.

-Que filántropos—La ironía fue evidente.

-¿Te aburre nuestra vida?

-Es demasiado redundante e hipócrita.

-¿Y tú como la pasabas un viernes por la tarde?—Preguntó con curiosidad y con algo de tinte defensivo.

-Pues—Dijo al voltear a verla y perderse en los grandes y curiosos ojos lunas—Iba al bar y tocaba, tomaba cerveza y pasaba un buen rato con mis amigos—La sonrisa que formó la ojiluna lo aturdió.

-Toda una vida de universitario—Alargó su brazo para tomar la copa de champagne y dar otro sorbo y Sasuke se cuestionó si debía dejarla tomar más, después de todo en la antesala de la cena la ojiluna había bebido más de lo necesario.

-Terminaras ebria—Afirmó y ella encogió los hombros.

-Si sucede te confiare mi cuerpo.

-Muy conveniente—Le dijo antes de besarla en los labios y dejarla con las mejillas rojas.

-No terminaré ebria. Solo estoy pasando un buen rato—Explicó, Sasuke poco podría comprender de la tensa conversación que tuvo con su padre por su causa y de la cual no se había enterado, ni tampoco lo haría partícipe.

Era evidente que Neji había sido un tanto prudente intentando protegerla, pero al final decidió contarle a su padre de la nueva relación que comenzaba. Hiashi la había visitado en su oficina, desde que entró por la puerta supo que él estaba furioso, la mirada, el semblante, la actitud; su padre en resumidas palabras seguía creyéndola incapaz de tomar decisiones y cometer error tras error. Fue una discusión difícil, denigrante, dolorosa...

-Dices que tocabas, ¿qué tocas?—Habló reusándose a revivir la tarde con su padre.

-La guitarra eléctrica—Afirmó con una sonrisa saboreando el sabor de la peliazul que quedó entre sus labios—Y como era el que mejor cantaba, también lo hacía.

-¿Cantas?—El tinte de emoción fue evidente. Se sentó derecha observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y soñadores.

-Nunca me has cantado.

-Me tienes recluido en una mansión, violándome y evitando que cante; es tu culpa—Hinata sonrió por las palabras.

-Pero te gusta estar prisionero—Afirmó acariciándole el labio inferior con el dedo índice, la tensión sexual no tardó nada en aparecer.

-No deberías tentar a tu suerte, sabes bien que yo no tengo tus absurdas normas y nada me costaría sentarte en esta mesa y darte lo que quieres—Dijo en voz baja robando un extremo rubor.

-¿Aquí?—Interrogó con las mejillas más rojas al poner la mano izquierda sobre el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa, él asintió—Quizás deba ir al baño—Informó al darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo en el deseo y necesitaba recuperarse.

Él lo tomó como una invitación y ensanchó su sonrisa, levantándose de la mesa para que ella se perdiera rumbo a los sanitarios.

Al caminar y comenzar alejarse de la atracción que le despertaba el muchacho, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar reconociendo que ambos se estaban comportando muy melosos y poco discretos, estaba dando demasiado de qué hablar con tanto afecto físico.

Al dejar que sus pies la acercaran hacia los WC, una hermosa terraza apareció, se detuvo admirando las luces de la ciudad y la hermosa vista que tenía desde ese alto edificio, sin duda alguna el señor Sarutobi no estaba midiéndose en nada al apoyar la causa social enfocada a los niños desamparados.

Al poner las manos en el barandal tallado en fina roca, el aire le dio en la cara turbándola momentáneamente gracias al alcohol ingerido.

-Hola muñeca—Cerró las manos en un impulso, apretándolas contra la dura roca, el cuerpo se le tensó. Reconocería esa voz aunque pasaran miles de años y sin poder evitarlo lo encaró, algo que en años anteriores no se hubiera atrevido—Ya veo que me has encontrado un sustituto, mucho más joven sin duda alguna.

Y ahí estaba ése rubio hermoso, tan hermoso como malvado, el aire se le fue pero hizo bien en no demostrarlo. Él le sonreía zorrunamente como años antes lo hacía envolviéndola pero esta vez no iba a caer, no con todo el rencor que guardaba hacia él.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así—Exigió con un porte que el rubio jamás imaginó.

-¿Ya te enseñaron a sacar las garras?—Preguntó incrédulo, después de todo él era consciente de lo fácil de manipular que había sido la peliazul.

-¡Ladrón!—Bramó perdiendo años de una conducta refinada.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada y detuvo la mano que ella quiso estampar en su mejilla, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, disfrutando de cómo ella frunció las cejas intentando no quejarse por el dolor que seguramente estaba experimentando.

-¿Así que has perdido los modales?—Preguntó divertido y extrañado—Cuando te dejé más bien te arrastrabas porque no me fuera y ahora quieres pegarme ¿qué le ha pasado a la educada y bien portada Hinata?

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron rememorando aquel día donde se humilló como nunca pensó, y fue suficiente para que su mano libre lograra su objetivo y abofeteara al hombre burlón que la miró con rabia, sin que ninguno de los dos se percataran del par de ojos negros que se unían a los lejos, alcanzando a oír parte de la conversación y la escena.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?—La enfrentó enseguida Naruto, queriendo asustarla como meses atrás pero aunque Hinata se vio tentada a encovarse logró mantenerle la mirada colérica, Naruto no podía saber cómo las piernas le temblaban.

-Es lo menos que te mereces—Logró decir con la voz quebrada por la rabia—Eres un poco hombre...

-Pues no creo que el muñeco con el que te paseas sea más hombre que yo, debe estar aún en pañales y aunque no se ven tan disparejos, apuesto a que es más joven que tú y le estás pagando todo. Así es como puedes meter un hombre a la cama—Hinata intentó darle otra cachetada pero ambas muñecas le fueron afianzadas con fuerza, el dolor del agarre lo ignoró al no querer demostrarle que volvía a lastimarla.

-No deberías juzgar a todos por lo que tú haces—Defendió la peliazul forcejeando para recuperar sus muñecas.

-No te engañes ¿a qué hombre puedes interesarle realmente siendo tan insípida y zorra?

-Suéltala—La voz de Sasuke se escuchó lejana, calmada y peligrosa.

Cuando logró verlo él caminaba de prisa pero con porte hacia ellos. Naruto la soltó con violencia empujándola hacia el barandal, el dolor de la piedra al golpear su espalda baja la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Lo único bueno en ti es tu dinero—El ojiazul volvió a tomar la palabra y Sasuke que estaba a pocos pasos enarcó una de sus cejas mientras daba un par de zancadas para terminar de romper la distancia—Ni si quiera en la cama eres buena, así que aprovecha lo que tienes y sigue pagando quien te pueda complacer puta...

Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y al ser unos centímetros más alto Naruto tuvo que levantar un poco la vista encarando al furioso pelinegro. La grotesca escena la hizo alarmarse al darse cuenta que el escandalo estaba cercano, ambos hombres corpulentos, fuertes y dispuestos a darse de golpes, el acontecimiento la paralizó un momento.

-De tu miserable boca no volverá a salir ninguna palabra—Decretó el Uchiha.

-¿Qué, te duele la verdad? No debería después de todo yo le saque todo lo que pude, ahora es tu turno.

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. La boca del rubio sangró de inmediato y unos débiles brazos se cerraron en torno al Uchiha que no estaba conforme y quería más.

-No Sasuke, por favor—Pidió asustada y tras girar lo necesario la cabeza para verla encontró unas silenciosas lágrimas escapando, así como el rostro preocupado—Mierda—Soltó furioso y se zafó del agarre, entrecerró los ojos con rabia mirándolos y al notarla tan deshecha, concluyó que debía seguir interesada en el hombre que había soltado pestes de ella.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lujoso edificio, no quería verla, las mujeres rogonas siempre fueron las peores para él. Tras ver la escena donde el rubio la insultó a su placer y ella solo lo defendió, halló la razón por la cual era tan frívola en ocasiones; estaba enamorada y al parecer la persona que amaba ya no podía comprarlo.

Aunque Hinata caminó tan rápido como le permitieron los tacones, no logró alcanzarlo. Minutos después el valet parking le entregaba su auto. Una vez dentro, ver el camino se le complicó, los ojos lunas ya no pudieron contener toda la amargura.

No pensó que volvería a ver a Naruto en su vida, pero callar las cosas para no enlodarse y verse en el escándalo le dieron oportunidad a ojiazul de seguir escalando en el mundo de los negocios, después de todo el Uzumaki no era tonto y con ese carisma que poseía le era fácil crear amistades.

Al llegar a la mansión tenía la esperanza de encontrar al Uchiha ahí, pero no estaba. Se lavó la cara quitando el maquillaje corrido eliminando toda la máscara que la convertía en una mujer guapa según su perspectiva. Se colocó un pijama de algodón que consistía en una playera blanca y unos shorts rosas con dibujos de helados y gatos, no le importó que la prenda superior marcara sus pezones al no traer sostén, se hizo un ovillo en la que ahora le parecía una inmensa cama y dejó que el doloroso pasado volviera y con el los reclamos internos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando las zancadas le indicaron que Sasuke había regresado. No tenía una razón que la justificara se paró de golpe en su búsqueda, abrió la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha haciendo que el moreno la encarara con una mueca de hastío mientras desabotonaba los botones de la manga de la camisa blanca, prestándole poca atención.

-¿Qué quieres?—Fue hosco dejándola sin palabras, dándose cuenta que solo quería ser acogida por los fuertes brazos. Ése hombre tuvo razón al llamarla idiota, pensó ante sus deseos. Los ojos lunas temblaron y el corazón se le oprimió al verse nuevamente ofendida por un ser querido—Después de todo lo que te dijo e hizo lo defendiste. Le hubiera dado la paliza que se merecía si no te hubieras metido, pero el que paga manda—Siseó con furia, elevando las manos en gesto de rendición.

El corazón de Hinata se fracturó al escucharlo remarcar su relación.

-¿También le propusiste a ése que te embarazara por una buena suma? ¿O solo compartía tu cama?

-¡No digas tonterías!—No supo que fue lo que la llevó a perder los estribos pero ya no podía seguir soportando las acusaciones del Uchiha—Yo nunca haría algo como eso.

-¿Ah no?—El sarcasmo era obvio y el golpe le llegó en las palabras a la ojiluna, ¿cómo iba a creerle si después de todo a él le estaba pagando?

-No—Se defendió mirando el rostro cansino y fastidiado del pelinegro—Na Na-ruto fue otra cosa.

-¿Tu jardinero o el plomero que también se encargaba de las necesidades de la mujer de la casa?

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas femeninas, estaba deshecha. Ya no podía seguir escuchando las acusaciones y mucho menos mantenerse fuerte, el pasado la acababa de golpear y ahora Sasuke la estaba acorralando, remarcando su opinión respecto a ella.

Tenía que ser fuerte, quizás callarlo, no dar explicaciones... pero necesitaba que él le creyera... que supiera la verdad, no podía dejar que tuviera ese concepto de su persona.

-¡No!... Lo conocí hace algunos años, un hombre emprendedor y listo... muy listo. Llegó a la empresa como ayudante contable, bastante inteligente para quedarse el puesto de contador en cuanto hubo la oportunidad. Me hizo creer que yo le interesaba. Fui tan tonta para creer que en verdad quería algo conmigo, y cuando me tuvo lo suficientemente enamorada me sugirió que tuviéramos un hijo.

Sasuke bufó no queriendo escuchar la historia pero Hinata siguió sin importarle:

— Y cuando no lo logró por mi problema de fertilidad, todo cambió. Estaba lo suficientemente hipnotizada para presentarlo en sociedad y hacerlo fraternizar con amistades, ayudándolo a abrirse puertas. Me convenció de invertir en la empresa que estaba formando y yo fui tan tonta para hacerlo... Una vez que se dio cuenta que tenía todo lo que podía quitarme al no llevar el absoluto control de las empresas Hyuga...

Hinata guardó silencio al no querer revelar los maltratos psicológicos y verbales a los que se vio envuelta.

—Me engañó con una mujer mucho más joven. Yo pagaba sus vacaciones, viajes y los regalitos que le hacía a su amante—Reveló indignada y dejando que el dolor de esa verdad la corroyera—Estaba tan perdida y fracturada que incluso al darme cuenta pensé que efectivamente yo tenía la culpa, que fui yo la que falló, que él tenía razón al decirme todos los insultos y palabras ofensivas... que Naruto merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero resulta que la que terminó pidiéndola fui yo—Agregó adolorida de la vivencias—Tenía tantas ganas de caer a ese profundo pozo, pero no pude hacerlo porque una vez que el salió de mi vida todos sus fraudes hacia las empresas Hyuga salieron a la luz, dando el golpe final.

¿Cómo dejarse morir cuando tenía que solucionar todos esos robos por miles de dólares? Neji y su padre tenían razón de repudiarla y la situación empeoró cuando decidieron no demandar al Uzumaki para no mostrar su poca inteligencia. Tuvo que obligarse a hacer prosperar junto a Neji la empresa. En búsqueda de reparar esa equivocación; se enamoró y confiar fue su mayor error.

Sasuke quedó confuso, no podía dudar del todo de la veracidad de la historia contada, el arrebato emocional de la peliazul denotaba el dolor de la verdad. No pudo hablar por un momento ¿había sido burlada por un hombre? ¿El rubio le fingió amor y la estafó? ¿A eso se resumía su actitud arisca?

El sonido de la puerta y más adelante la fuerza con la que se cerró la de la recamara principal, le indicó que no había nada de qué hablar. Ella estaba furiosa o triste y él estaba demasiado perplejo para decirle palabras agradables, ¿por eso había recudido a él?

Decepcionada de los hombres ya no buscaba con quien hacerse madre, hacia un trato frío para conseguir la maternidad, había sido tan simple la causa.

¿Pero entonces por qué presentarlo con sus familiares y llevarlo a esas fiestas? Había algo más, ahora entendía porque decidió "matarlo" para sacarlo de su vida, la desconfianza de Neji y lo huraño que se mostraba. Ningún integrante de la familia Hyuga estaba dispuesto a creer en un desconocido, tenían suficiente para no hacerlo, incluida Hinata...

 **El capítulo pasado quedé super emocionada por todos los comentarios que me regalaron, me motivaron en exceso que ya quería traerles la continuación pero como estoy a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en mi vida tenía que estudiar, y bueno sigo teniendo que hacerlo, pero enserio ya quería actualizar, no saben lo bonito que es leer tantos buenos comentarios y recibir su aceptación, muchas gracias por ése apoyo. Con ustedes me siento una pequeña celebridad de la literatura haha aunque sea erótica.**

 **Hoy si les responderé comentarios (Al menos algo tenía que hacer por tanto apoyo).**

 **Pero antes de eso, sé que quizás se quedaron con cara de WTF Hina grosera! ... solo en mi personaje, Sasuke saca por el momento lo peor de ella, además recuerden no confía en los hombres, siempre cree que hay una doble intención y existe el miedo a ser herida.**

 **También supongo que se preguntaran porque Sasuke aguanta tanto (tanta grosería de Hina), es fácil, es más joven que ella y a lo que he visto en un programa de televisión en un programa de televisión donde casan a dos desconocidos... El hombre se engancha más rápido, ellos simplemente ven un rasgo bueno y se agarran de eso; entonces sumando esos dos factores, me salió este Sasuke.**

 **Este capítulo ya reveló muchas cosillas del pasado, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora sii, a responder reviews, aclaro que a quienes tienen cuenta, les enviaré mensaje privado, me es más sencillo de esa manera...**

 **-Aoi Dandelio: Si, es bastante peculiar, la temática me volé la barda haha pero he estado trabajando mucho en ella, esperando traer una hermosa historia, espero que puedas disfrutarla hasta el final. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **-Sol: Obviamente leo cada uno de los comentarios, de todos, cualquiera que me pongan apenas subo y estoy esperando que alguien me comente xD... No entendí exactamente tu petición, ¿escribir una historia romántica con personajes inéditos, o una historia simplemente romántica? Si fue la primera, bueno es algo complicado, lo he intentado pero el SasuHina, me ha ayudado a escribir libremente. Jaja sobre escribir literatura erotica, al inicio me pasó igual, moría de vergüenza y me lo pensaba como diez mil veces, no tenía una sola idea de cómo hacerlo o qué palabras usar; pero al final la cosa sale sola, es cuestión de práctica xD... Gracias por comentar, gracias por leerme.**

 **\- Hime-23: Gracias por comentarme siempre, estoy segura que es así, estoy segura que ya he visto tu firma antes :D... gracias por eso, por expresar tu ansias hacia Sasuke hahaha, saludos!**

 **-Yona: Gracias por darte la oportunidad de leer el fic a pesar de las diferencias de edades no sean de tu agrado, a mi tampoco me gustaban pero al final hasta terminé escribiendo xD... Sobre tus dudas respecto a los exs de Hina se iran aclarando poco a poco. Y sobre Ten-Ten por el momento seguirá de molesta pero veamos que sucede en el futuro. Gracias por tu comentario :D.**

 **-Lizeth de Uchiha: Es muy bonito leer que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que vengan muchos más que te gusten, gracias por tu apoyo a la historia. Saluditos.**

 **-Nana: Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto y espero no decepcionarte y lo sigas disfrutando, saludos.**

 **-Jes: Bueno, intento plasmar que dentro de Hina, ella tiene la esencia del personaje original, con las personas que ama deja salir esa chica noble y sacrificada; por ese cede ante la petición de su cuñada. Hhahaha Ten-Ten tarde o temprano va a recibir un escarmiento, jejeje tu solo sigue leyendo, disfrutando jeje. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar :D**

 **\- " : " -"Me ha gustado"(puso esto)-La persona que firma, sin firma gracias por gustarte (la historia), gracias por comentar, aunque ni siquiera digas quién eres, es muy gratificante que no lo hagas como un fantasma más, gracias, te quiero.**

 **-Yulissa M.Z. :Woooow, es lindo que me tengas en esa consideración, realmente me esfuerzo para mejorar, hacerlo mejor, narrar mejor y transmitir algo; es gratificante ver que lo logro, seguiré esforzándome para que puedas disfrutar la historia.**

 **-Shanti: Es muy lindo que yo te haya enrolado en el gusto del SasuHina xD... es padre, seguiré trabajando duro para que te siga encantando. Saludos.**

 **-Anna: Gracias por comprender el ooc, gracias porque te guste la historia, yo me esfuerzo para que eso suceda.**

 **-Gab: me alegro que la historia te haya gustado, espero que siga siendo así, saludos y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.**

 **-xintiia: Jajaja, espero seguir emocionándote cada vez que actualice, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Saludos y seguiré trabajando duro para que cuando me leas pases un tiempo agradable :D**

 **Y a todas esas personitas que comentaron los primeros capítulos, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar un review, ese es el mejor pago que tenemos quienes escribimos fics. Saludos y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Si

**Hola queridas y queridos:**

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero también informarles que las actualizaciones ya no puedo asegurar que serán semanales, he iniciado una nueva etapa en mi vida y ahora tiene toda mi concentración, les platico, conseguí un empleo xD y aunque es lo que buscaba, necesito adaptarme a ello y me va a llevar tiempo, también requiere de toda mi atención (quienes me conocen saben lo despistada que soy), sin embargo este fic seguirá su curso, sin duda alguna en mis tiempos libres seguiré escribiendo, pero no será tan seguido como venía haciendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, cada uno de ellos los he leído, hasta ahora (En este fic) solo he tenido positivos y no saben cómo me motivan, me dan muchas ganas de escribir y seguir con esto. Muchas gracias a quienes me consideran una buena escritora, o mis escritos les hacen pasar un rato, esa es la idea, gracias por apreciar mi trabajo y seguir motivándome, seguiré haciéndolo, solo pido un poco de tiempo.**

 **Seguiré subiendo no crean que abandonaré mis fics, seguiré, no lo duden.**

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron y poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse se sintió una completa idiota, en su mente solo rondaba un cuestionamiento: ¿por qué tuvo que darle explicaciones de sus acciones?

Completamente arrepentida de intentar defenderse ante el Uchiha, no tenía nada que explicarle, se lo repetía hasta el cansancio pero la única realidad es que necesidad de hacerlo fue mayor al no querer ser juzgada tan duramente por él.

Si había detenido la pelea era porque sabía mejor que nadie lo fuerte que era el ojiazul, además no podía prestarse a un escándalo de esa índole, no podía darle más disgustos a su padre. Todo lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo Naruto se lo arrebató, al demostrar lo tonta que había sido a su lado; perdió el dinero que le heredó su madre al fallecer y no sólo eso, una buena parte de las ganancias de aquel año de las empresas Hyuga también.

La culpa era mayor que el dolor por lo revivido. Nunca pensó tener al Uzumaki nuevamente frente a ella y menos que la situación sería de esa manera.

Hinata quería sumergirse en las almohadas y perderse, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y si Uzumaki Naruto se había atrevido a regresar a Tokio había sido un iluso, era el momento de recuperar un poco de lo que le robó en el pasado.

Las orbes negras se abrieron somnolientas, a lo mucho había dormido unas tres horas, después de todo al intentar conciliar el sueño solo había podido pensar en ella y con el paso de los minutos estaba seguro que la actitud arrogante que demostraba era debida a ése hombre.

No, no podía seguir ahí en ese patético papel, así que se levantó para darse una ducha rápida y salir huyendo al menos por unas horas o el fin de semana.

Estaba seguro que Hinata tampoco querría verlo tras la discusión.

-¿Sasuke ya desayunó?—Cuestionó la Hyuga tímidamente cuando Matsuri le servía el desayuno.

La chica castaña levantó la mirada alejándola de la bandeja metálica y se apresuró a verter el jugo de naranja para finalizar su tarea.

-No, él no pidió nada. Pero Anko me dijo que salió a eso de las diez.—Informó con una leve mirada de compasión.

Hinata miró el reloj circular que descansaba en la pared, tenía una hora aproximadamente que el muchacho se había ido. ¡Tanto que prolongó su desayuno para llevarse la sorpresa que el moreno no estaría! Negó con la cabeza y decidió comenzar la idea que la había rondado: contactar a Inuzuka Kiba, él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla y hacerle pagar a Uzumaki su error.

-¡Hijo!—La alegría fue evidente en el llamado. La mujer corrió a la puerta para abrazarlo, él con las manos en los bolsillos no se molestó en devolverle el abrazo.

-Voy al cuarto, quiero dormir—Fue lo único que dijo, y los demás integrantes de la familia lo miraron desde la pequeña sala donde los había encontrado, ya no prestándole atención al televisor.

Sasuke quería dormir, pero no podía y dudaba que lo lograra. Solo necesitaba estar en un lugar donde no se sintiera un intruso, donde pudiera pensar con calma y aclararse todos los pensamientos que lo aturdían e incluso atormentaban.

Cuando se dieron las tres de la tarde rechazó lo más amablemente que pudo la invitación a comer de su madre y después de media hora de hacerlo tenía a Itachi invadiendo su intimidad.

-Te equivocaste de lugar—Declaró en cuanto sintió la presencia de su hermano mayor en la pequeña recamara que compartía con su madre.

-Sasuke—El nombrado cerró los ojos en un gesto infantil—Madre se quedó preocupada porque no quisiste ir a comer e hizo tu comida favorita.

-No tengo hambre—Justificó.

-Eso puede ser cierto.

Desde su escondite, al estar recostado boca abajo, rodó los ojos apenas escuchó a Itachi.

-¿Entonces por qué estás jodiendo?—Soltó exasperado, Itachi se sentó en la piecera de la cama vacía, sin prestar demasiada atención a la actitud hostil.

-Porque mamá hizo tu comida favorita y jamás has dejado de comer si se trata de tu comida favorita—Buen punto, a su hermano no se le iba nada— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-Nada—Respondió hosco.

-Cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte—El menor cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-No me puedes ayudar en nada.—Reveló convencido.

-Quizás puedo intentar darte un punto de vista objetivo.

Sasuke cruzó las miradas finalmente y después de sopesarlo un momento se abrió como solo ocurría con Itachi.

-Me gusta alguien.

Itachi formó una sonrisa comprensiva, nuevamente sus conclusiones no eran erradas.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Abordó directamente pero con delicadeza.

-Todo en ella es turbio.—La ceja izquierda de Sasuke se arqueó levemente al decirlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo aclaras?

-No es así de fácil.

-Yo creo que sí. Si te gusta de verdad podrás... ¿alguna chica se te ha resistido? –Instó el mayor queriendo avivar la competitividad nata del pequeño.

-Es mi jefa—Reveló. Itachi ladeó la cabeza esperando más información— Ella es rica.

-¿Ese es el problema?—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza una vez más, haciendo un puchero que al mayor le recordó el niño de cuatro años que solía ser.

-¿Tú le gustas a ella?

-Creo... pero podría ser más atracción.

-Tal vez—concordó Itachi—Pero puedes gustarle de verdad si te lo propones ¿Qué no has logrado una vez que te lo propones?

-No es así de fácil esta vez—Reconoció, al recordar que se prometió enamorarla para lastimarla pero con el tiempo su promesa perdió fuerza al estar tan confundido con la montaña rusa que era vivir a su lado.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un buen tipo a pesar de algo huraño—El menor lo miró con molestia e Itachi soltó una pequeña risa despreocupada—Es decir, no sueles aceptar enserio a ninguna mujer pero si ella te gusta ¿por qué no? Tienes muchas cualidades Sasuke, seguro ella podrá verlas si te le acercas y te abres.

¿Hinata querría escuchar sus sentimientos? Ellos tenían un contrato y dudaba que quisiera romperlo.

-Vuelve a la tierra Sasuke ¿quién es ella que te tiene así? –El nombrado se sonrojó y el mayor siguió hablando—Acércate poco a poco, trata de que te vea e intenta ser su amigo. Tendrás que ganarte su amistad como primer paso, quizás con eso baste para que llames su atención. Cuando vea el hombre que hay dentro de ti, seguro también se enamorara.—Dijo curvando levemente sus labios, en un gesto afectivo y comprensivo.

-¡Yo no dije que estuviera enamorado!—Se defendió enseguida avergonzado.—Deja de decirlo.

-No hace falta, te conozco lo suficientemente bien y si eso no fuera prueba, mira nada más tu estado, estás a punto de arrojarte de un puente solo porque no te puedes acercar a ella... espero que cuando lo logres me la presentes—Dijo Itachi antes de dejarlo sólo en la diminuta habitación.

Sasuke gruñó apenas se cerró la puerta, pero reconoció que Itachi tenía razón, estaba enamorado y celoso. Se estaba jodiendo desde que Hinata defendió al maldito rubio que no solo la ofendió y la maltrató. Lo peor del caso, temía enormemente que siguiera guardando sentimientos hacia él. Itachi tenía razón sobre sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuga... y a él ¿por qué le costó tanto tiempo aceptarlo para sí mismo?

Solo tenía que centrarse en enamorarla, y podía hacerlo ¿por qué no? Estaba tan desesperado por tenerla que perdió el rumbo en un momento.

-Paciencia—Fue lo que se dijo antes de volver al juego con energías recargadas.

Era un bonito domingo y sentado en una banca del centro de la ciudad volvió a chasquear la lengua, y divisó a una castaña que caminaba hacia él con prisa.

-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo? ¿Sabes las de excusas que tuve que inventar porque me encontraba con la familia? Por cierto ¿por qué Hinata no te llevó? Era el momento perfecto para que conocieras a Hiashi.

-¿Quién es?—Preguntó cuándo Ten-Ten se sentó a su lado.

-Mi suegro, el padre de Neji y de Hinata.

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿quién es?—La cara consternada de la castaña lo puso en alerta— ¿Cómo sabes de él?

-La fiesta del sábado, lo encontré discutiendo con Hinata.

-¿Ese infeliz volvió a la ciudad?—El azabache quiso saber más, pero Ten-ten parecía darse cuenta que estaba a punto de perder los estribos y hablar de más, así que por precaución optó por guardar silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre Hinata y él?—Instó cuando el silencio empezaba a ser incómodo.

-Eso no importa—Cortó la castaña con recelo, el Uchiha sonrió mordaz—No a ti.

-¿Qué tanto le robó?

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron con sorpresa. Sasuke descubrió que ella no hablaría si no la hacía creer que sabía lo suficiente.

-Hinata me mencionó algo—Se arriesgó.

-Mucho—Finalmente confesó Ten-Ten perpleja de que Hinata hablara del tema con el Uchiha—Hinata, Neji y Hanabi fueron los herederos de Hyuga Hana, su madre. Pero Hanabi murió sin poder tener acceso a esa fortuna... su parte se dividió entre los hijos vivos y cuando Hinata cumplió la mayoría de edad el dinero le fue entregado. Eran varios miles de millones de dólares.

-¿Tanto?

-Si eres un poco inteligente podrás imaginarte que la familia Hyuga ha tenido su posición desde hace muchos años... no es algo que se logra de la noche a la mañana.

-Explícame qué fue lo que pasó entre ella y ése.

Ten-Ten entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y preguntándose internamente qué tanto le habría dicho Hinata, además la curiosidad del Uchiha no le gustaba.

-¿Para qué? Ese es un tema que será mejor no remuevas, ¿por eso no quiso llevarte a la comida?—Intentó cambiar de tema.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera azul marino, inclinó la cabeza y se puso la capucha.

-Me salí de la casa ayer temprano. No tenía idea del compromiso... y tampoco me buscó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Buena pregunta pensó el Uchiha, pero no iba a confesarle todo lo que pasó por su mente cuando lo hizo.

-Estaba muy encabronado por como ése tipo la maltrató y ella lo defendió. Le hubiera dado una paliza si no se hubiera metido.—Soltó.

-¿Lo defendió?—Él asintió y la castaña bajó la mira consternada—¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? ¿Qué ocurrió? Maldita sea—Soltó al sacar el móvil dispuesta a marcarle a su esposo y sin darle tiempo a Sasuke para responderle, aun así él tuvo el tiempo para detenerla.

-Sé que no tengo nada que ver y todo eso debería valerme una mierda, pero quiero entender. Si ella estuvo con un infeliz no es mi problema pero sí que me trate como uno, por más contrato que tengamos. Ni siquiera en las letras pequeñas decía que yo debía aceptar ese trato.

-¡No! No te lo tomes personal—Pidió la mujer—Sé que Hina suele ser desinteresada con las personas e implacable, pero no siempre fue así. Hyuga Hiashi es un hombre machista y cerrado, su familia debe ser perfecta e Hina no lo fue... o no desde un inicio, al ser de la misma generación la conozco desde hace años, así que te puedo decir que fue una chica sumamente tímida, torpe, extremadamente amable y bondadosa y eso no encajó en los estándares de la familia Hyuga... No fui su amiga de joven así que no podría decir en qué momento ella cambió, cuándo decidió guardar su amabilidad y ver solo intereses económicos. Pero al convertirme en su amiga pude darme cuenta de las exigencias que cargaba sobre sus hombros, decidida a igualarse con Neji que es un genio, para que su padre la reconociera... Tomar la actitud que su padre esperaba de ella le sirvió para olvidarse de sus propios sueños y no le fue fácil, le llevó años conseguir ponerse esa coraza de mujer segura y fuerte porque créeme es una máscara por dentro sigue estando esa chica nerviosa, temerosa de hacerlo mal.

-Lo oculta bastante bien, es tan difícil de llevar.—Comentó el Uchiha en un susurro dejando que sus pensamientos salieran.

-Intenta protegerse, las relaciones nunca le funcionaron muy bien—Sin darse cuenta Ten-Ten revelaba información privada de la ojiluna.

-Ya me imagino por qué.

-No malinterpretes, ella te ve como un empleado y te trata de acuerdo al estándar que debería según mi suegro.

-¿Y esa es la justificación? Entonces quizás dejó de ser esa magnífica mujer que describes.

-¡Claro que no! Uno no puede cambiar así de fácil, son los golpes de la vida. Es cierto que es distante con las personas e intentó cumplir estándares y en el camino tuvo que perder cosas para conseguir la personalidad que su padre aceptaría, pero eso no la hace mala.

-Se la ha pasado tratándome como una alimaña y defendió a un tipo que le robó millones, ¿eso no es contradecirse? ¿Eso es ser buena?

-Ella salió con otro chico—Decidió explicar un poco más la vida amorosa de su amiga y lo que creía eran los principales factores que la hicieron cambiar.— Fue su primer novio, y se lo presentó a su familia. En ese tiempo ya tenía dieciocho años, hacían buena pareja empresarial. Todo mundo estaba feliz con el noviazgo incluyendo ambas familias—El Uchiha se tragó un gruñido para ocultar sus celos, después de todo él nunca sería el adecuado para ella—Pero terminaron. Gaara, se enamoró y ella también, pero con el paso de los meses él encontró sus defectos, terminó describiéndola como una "niña" y eso la hirió porque lo amaba y admiraba demasiado... ya sabes el típico primer amor... y aunque no terminaron en malos términos. La marcó porque se dio cuenta que ser buena y noble no servía en las relaciones. Después tuvo varias citas con hombres de su círculo social pero ella ya estaba con estándares altos... quizás porque ninguno fue suficiente para reemplazar a Gaara –Ella rodó los ojos—Bueno sé que física e intelectualmente es difícil que un hombre se le parezca, pero fue una exageración... no quiso abrirse por miedo de que la hirieran y ahí apareció Naruto, el chico rubio perfecto, guapo y perseverante, hizo un buen trabajo, insistió tanto hasta que consiguió engatusarla.

-Tener mala suerte para elegir a los hombres no es justificación—Cortó sin querer seguir oyendo la vida amorosa de Hinata.

-¿No me estás oyendo? El primer hombre que amó la dejó porque era dulce e inexperta y se cansó de su timidez con el tiempo...

-Culpa suya por traumarse por algo insignificante—La interrumpió.

-¿Y qué, lo de Naruto es ineficiente? El hombre la usó, fracturó su personalidad y autoestima, la debilitó a tal extremo de borrar la mujer orgullosa de sí. Eso es lo que hacen los hombres abusadores, aquí no solo se perdió el dinero que ese maldito robo, perdimos a una Hinata dulce y amable, una mujer que era capaz de confiar en cualquier persona, una que olvidó que no todos quieren hacerle daño... solo se está defendiendo.

-¿De mí? Ella me contrató para darle un hijo y mi único error fue intentar protegerla de un granuja que la insultaba.

-Ella no puede seguirlo queriendo—Dijo con voz baja—No sé porque lo defendió pero dudo mucho que sea amor. Cuando ella se dio cuenta en la mujer que se convirtió quedó devastada, no sé qué más le hizo ese imbécil pero ojalá lo pague... gracias a él tenemos a esta mujer—Agregó con odio—Sinceramente espero que algún día llegué el hombre que logré derretir la capa de hielo que se puso para protegerse y nos la devuelva, que vuelva a hacerla feliz, que vuelva a confiar.

-¡Un momento!... dijiste ¿qué abusaba de ella?—Soltó impresionado procesando parte de la conversación.

-Al menos psicológicamente.—Decidió contarle lo poco que sabía, ansiando que él fuera más comprensivo con su amiga y no la presionara y mucho menos se sintiera ofendido con el trato que recibía—No me enteré hasta meses después de que la relación terminó. Él al inició se vendió como el hombre perfecto con ella y la familia, pero después cuando los problemas empezaron a llegar y no pudo embarazarla para asegurar una buena tajada de la herencia Hyuga... conseguir los candados de las cuentas y todo eso...empezó a desquitarse con ella. Ahí fue cuando cambió, no sé qué le hizo exactamente, algunas veces me tocó verlos discutir y a él tratarla bruscamente, jamás pensé lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente—Confesó con culpa—La hizo una mujer insegura de sí misma, algo que ya había superado con anterioridad y que volvió por culpa de un granuja... quizás pudo haber maltrato físico, estoy casi segura... pero ella no habla al respecto, es una etapa que quiso enterrar. Y que debemos respetar.

-Pero que recuerda bien—Habló teniendo un panorama más claro de la discusión que tuvo con ella, sobre todo de sus miedos y a los problemas que se enfrentaría.

Ten-Ten negó con la cabeza, abrumada.

-Mira he hablado de más de una vida que no es mía. Solo te pido que seas paciente, sé que la humillación o los desplantes no estaban en el contrato, pero por favor sopórtalos, cumple tu parte, te prometo que yo me encargaré de cumplir con la nuestra. Ahora que sabes lo difícil que ha sido la vida de Hina, quizás puedas perdonar lo grosera que pueda ser contigo el tiempo que estén juntos. No te desesperes, será poco tiempo y creo que vale la pena para ti.

«¿Poco tiempo?» el Uchiha lo pensó con desgana y nuevamente su decisión se vio floja.

Nunca le había pesado tanto una equivocación, bueno sí, hace años, pero después de ahí consiguió tomar lo último que le quedaba y convertirse en una mujer fría y racional. Había pasado largos meses sin cometer un solo error, claro hasta que su cuñada le pidió esa tontería y en cuestión de días había llorado frente a un hombre casi desconocido, se enamoró y Naruto volvió.

¿Qué seguía? '¿Que Gaara volviera a pararse frente a ella diciéndole que había tomado una decisión equivocada y que ahora apreciaba su ingenuidad y que la quería de regreso? que se arrepentía de solo haber tomado su virginidad y la hubiera dejado a su suerte'... « _Eso ya sería mucho_ » reconoció melancólica.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando unos toques provenientes de la puerta de la recamara la hicieron fruncir una ceja y atraparon su mirada, sin decir una sola palabra el Uchiha entró, con el cabello revuelto, con su porte varonil y despreocupado, irradiando juventud y su peligrosa testosterona.

Por un momento Hinata se quedó sin habla pero pronto la recuperó.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Sabes que ya no eres dueño de tu vida, me firmaste un contrato—La sonrisa ladina la hizo tragar saliva preguntándose por qué no sirvió la hostilidad.

A él no le agradó la manera posesiva y denigrante pero decidió ignorarla, no lograría nada discutiendo. Necesitaba ser más inteligente si quería que le permitiera quererla... al menos hasta que durara el contrato del cual se regodeaba.

-No podía entender como una mujer defiende a un granuja que le habla y trata mal... necesitaba tiempo para enfriar mis pensamientos.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron, le había confesado parte de lo que le hizo Naruto y él parecía que no había escuchado nada de su fatídica historia.

-No podía permitirme un escándalo—Quiso aclarar, intentando parecer fría; sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo pero no quería que él siguiera con ideas erróneas.

Se levantó de la cama y el camisón que portaba le mostró al Uchiha un poco de la anatomía femenina, los pezones se marcaban y se adivinaban por la tela semitransparente blanca; provocándole una reacción en la entrepierna.

-¿Y soy el tipo que puede meterte en escándalos?—Cuestionó con resentimiento.

-No fuiste discreto.

-Él tampoco—Se defendió—Cualquiera que hubiera estado en ese corredor pudo haber escuchado lo que yo.

Ella coloreó sus mejillas e inclinó la mirada, huyendo de él.

-Tienes que entender que debo cuidar de mi persona, hay factores que no puedo controlar pero tú no debes ser uno de ellos.

-Nunca fui el tipo que una mujer pudiera controlar. Mi madre no lo hace y mi padre ni siquiera pudo darme una orden—Confesó—Me temo que tú tampoco podrás.

Los ojos lunas se entrecerraron y se cruzó de brazos, ante tal acción los pechos parecieron alzarse orgullosos y el moreno le fue difícil apartar la mirada de los pezones disfrutando como se vislumbraban tras la tela del pequeño camisón.

-Tienes un contrato.

-Lo sé, e intento cumplirlo pero tú eres tan malditamente difícil—La ojiluna rodó los ojos con varios sentimientos mezclados.

-No tendrás un extra si es lo que quieres.

-No, claro que no—Respondió enseguida furioso de la postura femenina. Cuando hablaba de dinero y de su persona como un objeto realmente la hacía detestarla—No era lo que pedía, tú y yo teníamos un trato...

-¿Cuál?—Interrumpió atónita.

-Tenemos una clase de aventura para soportarnos.

-Oh—Exclamó en un susurro y mucho más calmada.

-Así que al menos aquí dentro espero que me dejes ser—Ella retrocedió dos pasos al sentir el ambiente volverse eléctrico, se preguntó si él pudo darse cuenta de lo que le provocó con solo verlo en la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedes monopolizarme linda.—« _linda_ » en él sonaba tan bien, ¿cómo un chico con porte malo podía decir un halago tan dulce?

-No pretendo hacerlo.—¿Qué había dicho? La estaba volviendo estúpida.

-De hecho sí.

-Los sábados son tuyos—Cortó dándole la espalda al querer que saliera del cuarto, necesitaba estar sola y recuperarse de ese ardiente deseo.

-Gracias pero prefiero los viernes—Ronroneó desde el marco de la puerta—Pero quiero más.

-¿Qué?—Se dio la vuelta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aturdida de la revelación y sintiendo más que el deseo correr por su cuerpo: enojo y desconfianza se le unieron.

-Que me permitas callarte esa boquita.

-¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó perpleja.

-Si es una aventura aquí dentro merezco también premios, siempre te hago gozar yo.

-Y estoy segura que también lo disfrutas—Cortó adivinando por donde iba.

Puso el peso en sus pies y caminó hasta ella que quiso retroceder pero decidida a no ceder se quedó ahí.

-¿Enserio Hinata, no quieres comerte mi polla? –Quiso decirle "si", pero ni siquiera el "no" podía salirle de la garganta.

Los labios masculinos se estamparon contra los suyos con violencia, robándole el aire y despertando como siempre cada terminación nerviosa y provocando miles de sensaciones que ni siquiera podía reconocer.

Ese beso casi silencioso a excepción de los jadeos y ruidos propios de la succión fue la culminación de una imperiosa necesidad, de extrañarse, de ansiarse.

Sasuke con destreza la alzó tomándola de ambas nalgas y ella en automático se afianzo del cuello masculino apreciando el calor y olor que emanaba su dueño. Él por su parte comenzó a moverla haciéndola sentir su erección e Hinata ya no tuvo qué pensar más, cedió ante el deseo dándole acceso a su boca y a algo más, porque aunque se rehusara al final de cuentas era incapaz de no brindarle el calor de sus sentimientos.

Cuando la pequeña espalda golpeó contra la pared los senos femeninos fueron agarrados firmemente, Sasuke disfrutó la suave pero firme textura; tras ser apretujados con violencia el libido femenino se disparó haciéndola mover las caderas y odió como nunca que ambos siguieran vestidos, lo necesitaba desnudo, dentro de ella, regalándole más besos, su sudor, su piel, sus fluidos.

Él pareció entenderla puesto que la llevó a la cama y a una velocidad impresionante cada uno se desvistió por sí solo, deseosos de la unión inevitable y ansiada.

Ella no pudo protestar cuando fue obligada a ponerse en cuatro y menos cuando desde atrás él la embistió con violencia, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola exclamar por el pequeño dolor y placer que la recorrió. Sasuke la tomó enérgicamente, sin detenerse a respirar y llenándolos de una capa de sudor. Acariciándole con la yema de los dedos la columna vertebral, la espalda, los hombros.

Los gemidos que soltó el chico hicieron que ella se estremeciera, gozando cada intromisión, ser llenada por él. Los jadeos y gritos en la habitación fueron en mayoría de ella, y las veces que él se inclinó a besarle la espalda, el cuello o mejillas la enloqueció provocando que lo encontrase sin reparo alguno.

Estaba mal y vagamente lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le importaba, él enrolló parte de su corto cabello entre sus dedos provocándole un leve dolor en la nuca al jalonearlo conforme la penetraba. Las nalgadas que le propició le escocieron la piel un buen rato, pero solo sirvieron para incrementar el nudo que se formó en su vientre pidiendo ser colmado.

Después de una estocada fuerte y un tanto dolorosa por el placer se dejó ir, flotó por las nebulosas y estrellas, se quemó con el propio calor que corría como lava por sus venas, mientras él se vertía en lo profundo de su ser.

Cuando Sasuke se dejó caer encima de su espalda, ni siquiera lo sintió del todo. La respiración agitada de ambos parecía estar en sincronía y él entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella, queriendo demostrarle que estaría siempre.

Sasuke quería decirle lo bella que le parecía y que quería estar a su lado, pero sabía que de ninguna manera lograría que confiara en sus buenas intenciones, y él aunque se prometió lastimarla, no podría hacerlo, la quería lo suficiente como para intentar dañarla... un corazón tan lastimado sería difícil sanar,

Pero no podía darse por vencido hasta que el contrato venciera, sí ese día llegaba y él no había podido enamorarla tendría que partir...

El lunes llegó y con el la última semana de vacaciones del pelinegro. Febrero se estaba viendo duro con el clima y el sol no quería aparecer en el cielo.

Hinata hizo el menor ruido posible aun así despertó al Uchiha, que la admiró desde la cama mientras ella se perdía en el closet después de ducharse y prepararse para la nueva semana.

-Te ves bellísima—Le dijo cuándo la peliazul estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Ella miró el traje negro que portaba junto a la camisa lila y frunció el ceño quedándose paralizada momentáneamente, y después de negar con la cabeza siguió con su andar, ¿qué sería eso? Lucir bella, por Dios si andaba igual que siempre, nada anormal.

Antes de salir tomó el abrigo negro que dejó en la percha el día anterior cuando regresó de la comida familiar.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente al ver que su frase logró entrar en ella, quizás no para bien del todo, pero no podía quedarse callado, nunca se hubiera visto elogiando a una mujer pero con ella quería hacerlo, si lograba que se diera cuenta como la veía quizás entendiera lo que sentía.

¿De dónde había salido ese hombre tan paciente? Se cuestionó después de verlo cerrar la puerta de la casa, era viernes por la noche y no importó cuántas palabras y groserías le soltó durante la semana a él parecía no importarle... o quizás no era del todo cierto, cuando hacían el amor él se desquitaba, su trasero era prueba de ello o esos moretones que dejó en sus pechos por las succiones o mordidas que le soltó... quizás había encontrado su manera de vengarse...

¿Por qué lo dejaba hacerlo? Porque cuando estaban desnudos, acariciándose y en esas situaciones tan íntimas todas las neuronas que tenía parecían decidir irse de vacaciones.

Se preguntó por vigésima vez si Sasuke realmente iría a ese bar donde decía tocar y cantar, se arrepintió de dejarlo libre. Si bien habían pasado días separados por los problemas que tuvieron, entraba a una cuestión que no podía manejar, sin embargo haberle otorgado el día viernes como libre, le parecía un riesgo.

Aunque si lo pensaba por otro lado él había permanecido todo el día con ella, haciéndola sentir tan única como venía haciendo todos esos días, solía soltarle uno que otro piropo y halago que aunque no demostraba la volvía loca, su tonto corazón latía tan de prisa con esas palabras o con el simple hecho de verlo y no era del todo bueno.

Su móvil vibró y tras ver la causa encontró un correo electrónico y nada menos que de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 ** _Hinata!_**

 ** _Me alegro saber de ti, aunque las circunstancias no fueron buenas. Recuerdo bien las condiciones del caso. Estoy trabajando para lograr demostrar tu contribución a la empresa que creó Uzumaki y tengo esperanzas de ayudarte a recuperar la herencia de tu madre sin levantar escándalo, de cualquier manera no creo que él quiera eso con su carrera._**

La peliazul leyó el mail y no pudo evitar molestarse por la estupidez de su pasado. El amor desde su punto de vista era realmente peligroso. Debería estar aterrada de volver a estar experimentándolo pero al saber que sus sentimientos solo eran conocidos por ella, le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Sasuke llegó al Konoha´s Bar, un lugar ubicado en la zona Sur de la hermosa y tecnológica ciudad de Tokio, no era más que un establecimiento con la pintura de la fachada deslavada, un enorme letrero de luces rojas y tonos naranjas con el nombre.

Por la cantidad de coches en el pequeño estacionamiento concluyó que debía estar lleno, seguro el regreso a la universidad tenía a los jóvenes dentro queriendo disfrutar del último día libre de vacaciones.

Apenas entró no encontró una sola mesa vacía, el lugar estaba atascado de gente. Orochimaru, el dueño, estaría más que feliz con las ganancias de la noche.

-¡Sasuke!—La misma chica pelirroja que lo llamó enrolló sus brazos en su cuello depositando un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

-Karin—Le respondió frío—¿Los demás?

-En la parte de atrás—Le dijo feliz la chica que no tardó en tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo por el lugar con una enorme y triunfadora sonrisa.

Al poco encontró a sus otros dos amigos, Juugo y Suigetsu.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?—El colmilludo no tardó en preguntarle y pronto descubrió que estaba molesto.

-No creo que hayan tenido problemas sin mí—Se defendió, usando la autosuficiencia que solía presumir el peliazul como escudo.

-No, pero si nos extrañó que te desaparecieras. Chino me dijo que te vio en el café con una mujer y que parecía tu novia—Karin lanzó un gritito angustiado que no pudo reprimir por la nueva información que brindaba Juugo.

-¡¿Qué?!—Soltó la pelirroja sin poder contenerse y queriendo obtener todos los detalles posibles—Tú no tienes novia ¿cierto?—Preguntó insegura.

-Uy, Karin parece que mantenerte soltera no rindió sus frutos—Se burló Suigetsu.

-Sasuke—Juugo recuperó la discusión.

-Vamos a trabajar—Cortó poniéndose de pie, listo para ultimar detalles en su instrumento musical y salir al escenario.

No debería estar despierta pero no consiguió dormir y los minutos pasaron lentos. Se removió de un lado a otro en la cama e incluso abrazó la almohada en la cual Sasuke solía dormir intentando sentirlo cerca, eran las tres de la mañana y se preguntó con quién estaría, ¿sería una mujer?

Si pertenecía a una banda musical era seguro que tendría admiradoras, chicas muy jóvenes que harían cualquier cosa por tener su atención, sus ánimos cayeron al suelo y volvió a reprocharse darle la oportunidad de vagar y encontrarse con el probable amor de su vida.

Cómo lo odiaba, odiaba que fuera tan joven y que le hubiera robado el corazón, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

El sonido de las torpes pisadas por las escaleras, la hizo sentarse sobre la cama y encender la luz de la mesita de noche, la habitación se iluminó tenuemente por la luz amarillezca y el causante no tardó nada en ponerse frente a sus ojos, Sasuke tenía el cabello revuelto, la chaqueta de cuero negro abierta mostrando la playera al mismo tono con un dibujo al cual no le halló forma, solo líneas y puntos de pintura blanca, vaqueros azules y botas negras; « _todo un chico malo_ », pensó,

Tras verle los ojos levemente enrojecidos supo que se le habían pasado las copas.

-¿Estas borracho?—Preguntó incrédula.

-Poquito—Le dijo al encoger los hombros y tambaleante acercarse a ella, no tardó nada en sacarse la chaqueta—Fue una buena noche, el lugar estaba atascado y la gente me cargó—Dijo al apuntar con los dedos índices al techo.

-¿Por qué tomaste tanto?—Se quejó poniéndose de pie y forzándolo al sentarse en la cama, con cuidado le ayudó a quitarse las botas.

-Te ves tan bonita así—Le dijo al acariciarle la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Debes estar viendo doble—Protestó Hinata.

-Me gustaría ver doble pero no es para tanto, estoy aun sobrio.

-Mentira—Le debatió la peliazul—Estás borracho, hasta acá huelo el alcohol.

-Sería bueno verte doble vez, tendría dos Hinatas a las cuales cogerme—Se puso roja, y él soltó una carcajada—Me gustaría tenerte doble y ni así me cansaría de ti—Las pupilas de la fémina se dilataron ante tal confesión—Y si tuviera dos entonces podría quedarme una.

-¿Qué cosas dices?—Le dijo intentando no mostrarse alterada por la emoción que la recorría sin control.

Intentando ocultar sus sentimientos Hinata le sacó la playera, sin ser consciente lo roja que se encontraba su cara tras escuchar las revelaciones.

-Quiero quedarme contigo—La mujer se pasmó y lo miró directamente, él le sonrió pasando una mano en la estrecha cadera afianzándola y acercándola.

-¿Qué dices?—Volvió a susurrar atónita y dentro de sí emocionada, todo el cuerpo le temblaba tras la confesión.

-Te quiero para mí—Le dijo al sacarle el blusón de algodón morado que vestía como pijama la mujer, dejándola en lencería del mismo tono.

-¿Cómo?—Quiso estar segura de lo que escuchaba.

-Así, siempre—Le dijo al besarla en los labios, Hinata ofuscada por el deseo y palabras, con dificultad empezó a querer sacarle el pantalón—Eres muy guapa.

-Deja de decir tonterías—Rogó.

-No es ninguna tontería—Le refutó al acariciarle con la yema de los dedos un brazo con suma delicadeza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres para ti?

-Los sueños pueden ser estúpidos—Le explicó y esa revelación la derritió, tragó saliva dándose cuenta como el moreno la veía y sin poder ya controlarse lo besó, con ganas, con deseo, con sus sentimientos.

-Tú eres tan perfecto—Le confesó cuando terminaron tumbados en la cama, Sasuke se rio como si acabara de escuchar lo más gracioso de su vida, después de una fuerte nalgada que la hizo gritar le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué tanto Hinata?—Le susurró en los labios envuelto en deseo tanto o más que ella.

-Mucho...

-Entonces sé mía—Estaba asustada, de pronto todo sus miedos aparecieron. Una nueva relación y verse burlada fueron sinónimos y tembló, evitó la oscura mirada y se odió a sí misma—Ey—La llamó tomándola de la mejilla obligándola a verlo—¿Quieres que esto sea tuyo de verdad?—Le preguntó dejándola sin aliento, era evidente a qué se refería. Y si, quería que él fuera de ella pero estaba consciente que no podría ser, Sasuke estaba borracho y no podía quererla de verdad... o no a ella, sino al dinero que su apellido podía brindar—Porque yo quiero que tú seas mía, solo mía.

A pesar de que la coordinación del azabache estaba afectada por el alcohol estaba más consciente que ella que estaba pasmada. Hinata tenía tantas dudas y miedos, por eso no se opuso cuando él la desnudó repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo, marcando cada espacio de la blanquecina piel con saliva y enloqueciéndola por tal acción.

-Si—Salió de sus labios después de minutos de silencio de haber cortado la comunicación.

Él no entendió a qué aceptaba, así que sólo siguió mordisqueando la parte interna de la pierna derecha.

Pero ella le decía "sí", « _sí quiero que me pertenezcas, quiero ser tuya de verdad y que seas mío_ », pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esa verdad, no con la niebla del sexo que los abrumaba y convertía en dos cuerpos que buscaban una unión violenta y duradera, hasta que las energías se perdieran y el sueño los encontrara.

La mañana llegó y la primera en despertar fue la ojiluna, después de echar un vistazo al cuerpo que yacía profundamente dormido suspiró y la incertidumbre la invadió, ¿la noche pasada le habría dicho la verdad o fueron palabras incoherentes producto de la borrachera? No podría saberlo hasta que los párpados ahora caídos se levantaran mostrando aquellos ojos tan negros.

Su paciencia tuvo frutos; una hora después él arrugaba los párpados y tras una mueca soltó un bufido casi imperceptible.

-Mierda—Lo escuchó sisear y le robó una sonrisa al adivinar que la resaca lo estaba molestando.

El azabache se incorporó lentamente y poca atención le prestó antes de desaparecer en el baño, Hinata suspiró entre divertida y nerviosa ¿qué ocurriría ahora entre ellos? Minutos después el Uchiha apareció totalmente pálido y con una mueca de asco.

-¿Quieres algún analgésico?

Él negó con la cabeza antes de responderle.

-Ya lo tomé—La voz ronca la atrajo enseguida pero la frialdad recibida la desconcertaba. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla en un intento de no humedecer sus ojos y apaciguar el nudo en la garganta.

—Si no sabes tomar ¿por qué te emborrachaste?

-Mezclamos la bebidas—Explicó ignorando el regaño e Hinata arqueó una ceja, concluyendo que seguramente el licor aparte de barato estaba adulterado.

-¿Por qué estoy...? Tú también estás desnuda—Acusó y fue como si la mojara con un balde de agua fría, había olvidado todo.

Nunca tendría la verdad de las palabras dichas porque no pensaba tocar el tema. Agachó la mirada dolida antes de responderle.

-Porque como el adolescente que eres, solo querías sexo, me sorprende que hayas esperado a llegar a mí y no te hayas revolcado con la primera que se te cruzó—Los ojos negros se entrecerraron y el martilleo que incrementó en su cabeza fue a causa de la rabia que le dio escuchar los reclamos femeninos.

-No soy adolescente—Quiso agregar que ni borracho podría olvidarla pero se lo calló, volteando la cabeza hacia la pared y cerrando los ojos dispuesto a ignorarla.

La Hyuga hizo un pucherito y se levantó herida para darse una ducha.

Ante un azabache que sufrió de resaca la mayor parte de la mañana, y ella enojada porque hubiera olvidado las declaraciones pasadas, el fin de semana fue distante y tranquilo.

El lunes llegó y antes de que la peliazul se levantara Sasuke despertó. Cuando los ojos lunas se abrieron y se vieron sola en la cama no pudo evitar ir en su búsqueda encontrándolo en la habitación que le fue dispuesta en un inicio.

El Uchiha terminaba de acomodar su húmedo cabello, vestía pantalones de mezclilla azules y una sudadera negra que no le permitió verle la playera, junto a unos converse del mismo tono; esa ropa lo hacía rejuvenecer sin duda alguna, y a Hinata no le costó recordar que estaba preparándose para su regreso a la universidad.

-Quizás deba comprarte un coche—Susurró no muy convencida ganándose una filosa mirada.

-No lo necesito.—Sasuke respondió seco sin mostrarle que había juntado el entrecejo.

-Si mis conocidos se dan cuenta que usas el transporte público comenzaran las habladurías. Puedo regalarte un coche—Decretó—Ve a una agencia y elígelo—No pudo evitar rememorar malos recuerdos, pero aún así hizo la oferta.

-No quiero que me lo regales—Anunció resentido.

Hinata perdida en sus cavilaciones no se percató del cambio del muchacho, solo en la negativa.

-¿Ah no?—Respondió sorprendida.

-Ya suficiente derrochas el dinero—Respondió áspero. Tomó la mochila que estaba sobre la cómoda y se la colgó en el hombro derecho—No quiero un coche que yo no pueda pagarme, y no necesito que me regales uno. De cualquier forma seguramente la gente ya habla.

-Pues no es algo que puedas decidir tú—Retó al sentirse regañada y queriendo tener el control de la situación.

-Si tú intentas comprarme un coche, Hinata, estarás ofendiéndome, ya recibo bastante de tu dinero por una estupidez y no quiero un maldito coche que si compras solo estará estacionado—Declaró dejándola sola.

Finalmente cerró los labios y miró hacia el pasillo donde ya se había perdido el moreno.

« _¿Ofendiéndolo?»,_ cualquiera estaría feliz con un coche, aun recordaba cuando Naruto nada discreto le sugirió que le regalara uno, no había sido una decisión que reprobara en ese momento, podía permitirse el gasto aunque no fuera correcto por los paradigmas sociales, pero después de todo amaba al rubio y solo quería hacerlo feliz.

Ahora ya no podía verlo como un acto normal, quizás si ella fuera hombre podría verlo vagamente aceptable, tenía el dinero necesario para dar ese tipo de regalos pero si lo pensaba fríamente no era apropiado.

Aún así el moreno necesitaba de un coche conforme la relación fuera más conocida, no le convenía que anduviera en transporte público. Bufó delicadamente por no obtener una resolución y se fue arreglar, Ten-Ten tendría que ayudarla a decidir.

-¡¿Qué?!—La castaña la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y después soltó una sonora carcajada—Es que quizás fuiste demasiado sincera, ¿quién en su sano juicio rechaza una oferta como esa? Pero aún más ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dice a un hombre que le regalara un coche?—Soltó otra sonora carcajada sin poder decirle que era una situación inusual.

-Pues él—Respondió Hinata reacomodando unas hojas recién firmadas, cerró el folder beige y lo acomodó a su derecha, abriendo uno verde y dándose unos segundos para leer el contenido de unas hojas—No sé qué hacer, ¿cómo puede ofenderse? Bueno... sí, creo entender porque lo dice, pero es todo tan confuso. Él no debería tomárselo tan a pecho ¿por qué no lo considera como parte de su pago?

-Pues compra el coche, ponlo a tu nombre pero que él lo conduzca... algo así como un préstamo, eso es lo racional. No lo conozco lo suficiente pero parece ser un chico con principios.—Declaró la castaña, dándose cuenta lo mal acostumbrada que la dejó el Uzumaki, ¿acaso Hinata había olvidado que vivía en Japón y que regalar un coche a un hombre no era buen visto? ¿Qué artimañas habría utilizado Naruto para lavarle el cerebro en ese aspecto?

-¡Es una buenísima idea!—Dijo sonriente, la sugerencia de Ten-Ten finalmente la dejaba tranquila.

La castaña apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y sonrió con melancolía.

-Es un buen chico ¿cierto? –Interrogó para detectar las barreras de la peliazul.

-No podría asegurarlo—Contestó cortante y volviendo la atención a los documentos.

-¿No te gusta Hina?—La cara consternada y sonrojada de la peliazul hizo que la castaña formara una sonrisa, concluyendo la respuesta y adivinando la negativa que le daría.

-¿Cómo dices eso?—Preguntó nerviosa.

-Porque es guapo y aunque algo joven y urbano, no pierde el encanto... Quizás lo correcto sería... ¿Por qué no podría gustarte? –Indagó entrecerrando los ojos de forma acusativa.

Hinata negó intentando verse enojada por tal "disparate", aunque en realidad estaba intimidada y avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Naruto está en Tokio?—Esta vez Hinata levantó sus orbes de inmediato, cruzó la mirada con la café, al poco la evadió cayendo en un detalle.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo lo sé? —La castaña supo que no podría mentir.

-Sasuke lo mencionó.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué él te dice mis cosas?! ¿Acaso es una especie de espía? ¿Qué más te dice de mí?—Acusó incrédula.

-Oye tranquila, no es así. Nos reunimos porque quería renunciar—Mintió.

La ojiluna bajó la mirada sintiendo incomodidad, ¿había querido librarse de ella y en vez de decírselo lo discutió con su cuñada? El labio inferior le tembló levemente y se apresuró a morderlo para ocultar su desconsolado estado.

-¿Cuándo?—Lo seca de la pregunta le demostró a la castaña que acaba de meter en problemas al Uchiha.

-El domingo de comida familiar—Hinata de inmediato recordó—Se quejó porque discutió contigo y dijo que lo tratabas mal. Estaba furioso porque defendiste a Naruto.—Explicó Ten-Ten.

-No es algo que a él o a ti les incumba—Soltó cortando el tema, dejándose llevar por el enojo, la castaña entreabrió los labios dándole la razón y sorprendida de la actitud que tomó.

-Sé que es así—Se excusó apenada—Él solo estaba molesto porque... supongo que le sorprendió tu actitud.—Dijo confusa ya que también podría parecer celoso.

-Es un tonto, debió decírmelo a mí y el contrato ya hubiera sido anulado—No pudo guardar sus palabras derrochando su frustración en ellas.

-Hina—Pidió Ten-Ten, sin saber qué decir—No te enojes con él, es decir, ¿qué importa? Después de todo él... espero que esté haciendo bien su trabajo y pronto salga de tu vida. Pero lo que me incomoda es porque no mencionaste lo de Naruto.—Retomó el tema principal.

-Ya lo estoy resolviendo—Anunció—Kiba ya está trabajando. Y si no lo mencione es porque es algo que debo solucionar sola y espero que lo entiendas—La mirada perlada de pronto le recordó la intimidante y segura de su marido.

-Entiendo y siento mucho meterme en tus cosas.—Dijo esperando que Hinata lo dejara pasar.

-Espero que no lo hayas mencionado con Neji—Se sinceró pero de tal forma que solo hizo sentir mal a Ten-Ten, que de pronto sentía que invadía a pasos agigantados la intimidad de su cuñada.

-No, claro que no. Sé que Neji reaccionaría mal.—Concordó, aunque recordó que en un primer momento él fue su primera opción... si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke la detuvo.

-Si, claro.—Respondió con sarcasmo como si hubiera leído a la castaña, aunque en verdad no lo hizo, todo era producto de lo traicionada que se sentía—Como dato extra si impedí que Sasuke se diera de golpes con Naruto fue porque solo darían un escándalo, no por defenderlo, no sé porque han malinterpretado todo.

-Bueno él me lo dio a entender ¿y qué podía pensar yo? –Se defendió.

-Claro, siguen pensando que soy una tonta que no sabe elegir una buena decisión. Tan idiota para cometer el mismo error ¿no?

Ten-Ten se pasmó al verla tan molesta y dolida, jamás habían discutido de esa manera y en tal situación no supo cómo reaccionar.

-No, Hina, ¿cómo puedes creer eso?—La mirada furiosa y lastimada de la peliazul la hizo agachar la cabeza—Lo lamento, no quise ser inoportuna—Dijo antes de salir de la oficina y dejar a Hinata a punto del llanto.

En su asiento la Hyuga reconoció que fue grosera, que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se arrepentía enormemente de no haberlos mantenido dentro. Debió guardar la compostura, se sentía avergonzada de su actitud pero también muy dolida, primero Sasuke quiso botarla y segundo Ten-Ten interfiriendo en su vida y juzgándola, cuando ella estaba cediendo tanto, lo último que necesitaba era que su cuñada le echara en cara sus faltas.

-Vaya inicio de semana ¿no?—Kabuto, un hombre dos años mayor y adelantado en el curso, le dijo al sentarse a su lado. Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa ladina y le entregó un folder azul—¿Te vas a unir a las jornadas gratuitas?

-Intento aprender lo más que pueda—Confesó mirando el pequeño cubículo donde el blanco resaltaba, solo tenía un desgastado escritorio, tres sillas de espera y unos archiveros de metal como muebles.

-Apenas vas en cuarto semestre, no podrás hacer mucho—Se quejó el mayor al ser consciente que en media carrera apenas comenzaría a practicar.

-Pero seguro aprenderé mucho y es lo que busco.

-Tendrás que traer tu material, ¿entiendes? –Indagó el peliplata queriendo hacerlo desistir ya que no quería más responsabilidades, y Sasuke sería una al ser inexperto.

-Si—Replicó cansino.

-Vale, tendrás una ficha para entrar a la clínica de la universidad como aprendiz de odontología—Dijo mientras bostezaba y se resignaba.

-Hola, ¿aquí puedo apuntarme para brindar servicio social?—Una voz femenina hizo al par de hombres enfocar a una pelirosa que sonreía.

El Uchiha entreabrió los labios con sorpresa al identificarla.

-Sasuke—Susurró la mujer y él solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo, un tanto desconcertado. La primera mujer que en cierto momento de su vida le movió el piso estaba ahí— ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Anotándose para la clínica—Contestó Kabuto con una gran sonrisa, intentando llamar la atención de los bonitos ojos jades.

-¿Estudias medicina u odonto?—Preguntó la recién llegada ignorando al de gafas.

-Odonto—Respondió el Uchiha apreciando el conocido rostro, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo guapa pero estaba consciente que dentro de esa belleza había una gran ambición, misma que lo alejó antes de siquiera acercarse.

-No puedo creerlo ¿en qué grado vas?

-En cuarto...

-¡Yo también!—Dijo al dar unos pequeños brincos—Me transferí este semestre, antes estudié en Londres, ¿En qué grupo estás?

-En el uno—Respondió frunciendo el entrecejo sin comprender la causa del interrogatorio.

-¡Ah!—Exclamó desilusionada—Veré si pueden moverme a ese grupo—El moreno sonrió ante la información y restándole importancia, Sakura, solo era una bonita cara del pasado.

-¿Es todo?—Cuestionó Sasuke dirigiéndose a Kabuto.

-Si, entre la semana te entregó tu credencial, puedes venir a preguntar de 10 a 12, aquí estaré.

-Bien—Dijo antes de irse.

-¡Adiós Sasuke!—Sakura gritó emocionada, ése moreno volvía a su vida y esta vez no tenía por qué negarse a conquistarlo. Ahora tenía el dinero que anheló, solo tenía que ser precavida para que su chequera no la descubriera.

-¡Debiste decirme a mí que querías romper el contrato!—Sasuke apenas había cerrado la puerta principal cuando escuchó el grito femenino.

Arrugó el entrecejo buscándola y queriendo saber de qué iba la bienvenida.

-¿De qué hablas mujer?—Respondió cansino y sorprendido de verla tan temprano en casa, apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

-¿De qué?—Contestó con indignación al arquear una de sus finas cejas azuladas y su rostro se puso tenso—Resulta que Ten-Ten me lo dijo.

-¿Romper el contrato?... No—Se defendió intentando procesar porque la castaña lo mencionó, y qué pudo haberle dicho.

-Por favor ella me lo dijo. Eres un niñito definitivamente. Y dime ¿quieres terminar esto? Podemos hacerlo ahora.

-No—Cortó aventando la mochila a un sillón y adentrándose a la sala—Yo nunca dije que quería romper el contrato—Pudo haberlo pensado pero no decirlo y de eso estaba seguro—Lo que le dije fue que eras difícil, casi insoportable pero yo no dije que quería romper el contrato.

-¿Insoportable?—Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del error.

-Escucha—Levantó un poco la voz, intentando tomar el control—No quise decir eso.

-Pero lo dijiste y debes pensarlo.—Él volteó los ojos cansado y negó con la cabeza.

-Hinata, lo lamento no quise decir eso, pero sí tienes razón es que a veces eres tan complicada, no te entiendo mujer—Aclaró, ella guardó silencio, apretó la mandíbula molesta buscando qué responder—Yo no quiero romper el contrato y si lo decidiera te lo diría a ti—Habló al saber que se sentía indignada por sentirse relegada.

La fémina cruzó los brazos en signo de protesta y negó con la cabeza al ser consciente que su actitud se debía a los celos y al miedo de perderlo. Quería creerle pero no podía hacerlo del todo.

Los labios masculinos se posaron en su cuello y al ser sus muñecas apresadas por las manos ajenas como muchas veces, supo que estaba perdida, la discusión se había pospuestol.

¿Por qué si no era la primera vez que experimentaba con el sexo estaba como una adolescente que recién lo descubre? No, no tenía idea porqué, pero no pudo negarse a aceptar el beso. Sasuke la recostó en el sillón y se dejó besar como tantas veces, después de todo los labios en el cuello haciéndola estremecer y tratando de enfriarla con esa saliva que solo la sacudía, la turbaba lo suficiente.

-Sasuke.—Murmuró Hinata.

-Mmph—Respondió desabrochando los botones de la fina blusa que vestía la Hyuga, un sostén color crema salió a la vista y él no tardó nada en bajar las copas para apresar un pezón con los dientes y el otro con los dedos oprimiéndolo y girándolo como un botón.

-Nos pueden ver—Susurró sin dejar el pudor de lado, reparando que se encontraban en la sala.

-Que nos vean—El sonido del zíper y los movimientos del moreno le indicaron que descubría su potente erección, jadeó excitada, él le levantó la falda ajustada hasta dejarla enrollada en su cintura, le abrió las piernas y cuando uno de los dedos masculinos acarició su intimidad al hacerle a un lado la braga, Hinata gimió deseándolo.

-Sasuke—Gimió de nuevo, aferrando sus manos a los fuertes hombros arrugando la tela de la sudadera que portaba el Uchiha.

Él le mordió el labio inferior para callarla, escuchar su nombre en esos labios lo volvía loco. Joder cómo quería decirle todo lo que le provocaba, cómo estaba cayendo por ella.

La penetró lentamente atrapando en sus labios el aliento que soltó ella cuando jadeó al acogerlo. La estrechez de la vagina lo abrumó enseguida, tan cálido, tan apretado; se obligó a respirar y no dejarse llevar por el impulso y salió lentamente cómo si no tuviera prisa. Y se lo hizo lento, muy lento, a un ritmo que Hinata pensó que enloquecería por la tortura y que indudablemente disfrutó, cada estocada, cada beso, cada acción del acto que le provocaba el ardor de su cuerpo y consciencia.

Cuando los vestigios de temblores empezaron a disminuir y la conciencia volvía a ambos, se separaron lentamente reacomodando sus ropas.

-¿Qué hablaste con Ten-Ten?—Preguntó con la mirada puesta en el último botón que se abrochaba, deseando creer en él.

-Ya te lo dije—Respondió Sasuke con la respiración copiosa.

-¿Y por qué con ella?

-Quise entender porque defendiste a ése hombre.

-Te lo explique y aún así no entiendo porqué hablarlo con ella y no conmigo.

-Es la única persona que te conoce y me conoce. No puedo hablar de ti con nadie más y esto es difícil, sé que acepté el juego ¿pero podrías al menos intentar ponerte en mí lugar?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Imagina que un hombre rico te ofrece la solución a tus problemas, implica que te embaraces y no tener pensamientos propios o no poder decidir del todo por ti, pero lo aceptas porque aunque suena disparatado, es la solución a tus problemas. Además no tendrías que hacerte cargo de nada, en un tiempo sales de su vida y tú sigues con la tuya con la vida resuelta, ¿acaso no suena magnifico?... pero con el tiempo las desventajas salen.

La Hyuga aceptó imaginar la situación sin darse cuenta, al ponerse en ese lugar se le hizo terrible, su mueca lo demostró robándole una sonrisa al Uchiha que se talló la nariz antes de volver a hablar.

-Esto es confuso ¿sabes? Solo quería saber si yo estaba arruinando todo o solo era parte de ti.

-¿Parte de mí?—Preguntó consternada.

-Desde que te conocí solo vi a una mujer fuerte y arrogante... luego conocí a una que me agradó mucho, una demasiado frágil y lastimada—Los mejillas Hinata se pusieron rojas y mordió su labio inferior, entendiendo por qué para él la situación era difícil, no solo era tener sexo sino tener que lidiar con su mal humor, sus miedos y groserías, era obvio que él se sintiera tan tambaleante—Pero de la nada cambias y yo no sé por qué. Sé que no me debes explicaciones que tú vida, es tuya y yo no soy nadie en ella, pero oye nos acostamos y estamos juntos, ¿cómo puedo deslindarme por completo de ti?

Hinata respiró tratando de mitigar el nudo en la garganta, lo entendía mejor que nadie, vivía lo mismo, y ahora entre los dos aunque ella fuera la madura, él le estaba ganando por años.

-Siento mucho que te sientas de esa manera—Finalmente habló, jaló aire antes de continuar—Es difícil para mí confiar en ti—Reveló.

-Por tu ex –Afirmó, ella se sonrojó y negándose a darle la razón buscó una excusa.

-Hay muchas cosas. Aceptaste este trato, eso habla mucho de ti.—Apartó la mirada al hablar.

El negó con frustración.

-Tuve mis motivos y el trato sonaba razonable.

-¿Por qué ya no?

-Porque he tenido tiempo para conocerte y estoy más relajado—« _Más relajado para ver la situación_ » en la cual se había encontrado— Será difícil seguir sabiendo que tengo un hijo en Tokio—Soltó con sinceridad, ¿cómo iba a seguir con su vida conociendo que había sido padre?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El entrecejo femenino se frunció con consternación.

-Si fuera al revés... si tú tuvieras que contribuir para darle el hijo a la persona que contrató, ¿sería tan fácil solo olvidar?

-Es distinto, la mujer carga con ese niño en su vientre y el lazo es distinto.

-Puede ser pero eso no quiere decir que los hombres no amen a sus hijos o no puedan crear lazos.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres renunciar al niño?—Interrogó pasmada.

-No está en mi alcance... ya está decidido, cuando firme el contrato—Los ojos lunas vagaron observando al chico frente a ella, parecía cabizbajo y arrepentido; y no entendía el motivo exactamente ¿no quería renunciar a su futuro hijo o acaso era...?

-¿Tanto te cuesta convivir conmigo? –Preguntó tratando de ocultar su aflicción.

Sasuke la miró extrañado por la pregunta y el tono afectado, arrugó el entrecejo.

-No, no pienses eso, eres algo loca pero supongo que es tu encanto.

-Encanto—Repitió mostrando su desconfianza.

-Oye en verdad eres maravillosa, es decir, mírate estás como quieres, eres guapa y cuando quieres eres un encanto. Eres humana no podías ser perfecta y menos cuando no arregles tus demonios... ¿O acaso yo soy perfecto? Claro que no ¿quién demonios lo es?

Sin darse cuenta ella asintió dándole la razón a todo. Él tenía razón, no podía continuar con todos esos complejos, quizás debía creerle... pero ¿qué caso tendría? Él se iría y ella quedaría sola, destrozada y con un bebé que le recordaría que él existía y que lo quería.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –Él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo—No podía decirle que perdió el control con la discusión que tuvo con Ten-Ten, lo que solo era otro punto de que si necesitaba ayuda, esos miedos la estaban convirtiendo en una persona terrible, ¿cuándo y cómo perdió el control de su persona?—Solo no podía seguir en la empresa, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-Bien, me anoté en el programa de la clínica gratuita de la universidad, así que tendré que cubrir algunas horas a la semana, pero aún no sé cuántas ni cuándo, ya te avisaré.

-Ok... iré a ducharme—Dijo incomoda, después de todo olía a sexo y por si fuera poco estaba empapada de cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?—Las mejillas femeninas se sonrojaron y aunque no dio ninguna respuesta él la descubrió, robándole una sonrisa ladina...

 **Hasta aquí por hoy...**


	7. Escuchando conversaciones

**Hola, sigo un tanto abrumada con las miles de actividades que tengo por ahora y mis miles de ganas de escribir.**

 **Antes de continuar, quiero recordarles (porque este capítulo salió raro) que Sasuke e Hinata tienen OOC, lamento a quienes esta cuestión les desagrada, pero ya que es un universo alterno y que la historia es original y completamente mía, salió así, le he tomado prestados los personajes a Kishimoto, pero bueno la personalidad no del todo.**

 **Dicho aquello, espero que disfruten el capítulo...**

Estaba perdida, esa mañana en la cual marzo entraba, ella se dio cuenta que estaba sumamente perdida, ya lo sabía con anterioridad pero ya no podía siquiera negarlo; estaba completamente enamorada del hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado en esa mañana sabatina, después de llegar en la madrugada oliendo a cigarrillo y a alcohol pero sobrio.

« _¿Cómo no estarlo?»_ se preguntó.

Hace un par de semanas después de aquella platica de acuerdos, ellos lograron tener una mejor convivencia, había bajado un poco la guardia y a cambio recibió invitaciones para salir los fines de semana, no iban a grandes lugares, eran simples pero la diversión siempre estuvo presente, incluso pudo describirlas como románticas salidas, ya fueran al parque, museos, cine o centro de diversiones; y no habían estado mal en absoluto, la hacía sentir joven y lo mejor de todo especial.

La 'aventura' como Sasuke la llamaba ante los ojos lunas no podía describirse así, en una aventura no había salidas y pequeños detalles, no existía esa conexión que ella encontraba en los momentos que pasaban juntos o cuando hacían el amor.

Aunque realmente Hinata no sabía nada de él más que lo referente a sus estudios, que tocaba en algún bar desconocido y que entre ambos existía una química sexual enorme; lo amaba, y era así, ya no podía negarlo, aunque eso tampoco quería decir que lo fuese aceptar abiertamente.

-¿Estás despierta?—El azabache la atrapó en los profundos pero dormilones ojos negros.

-Si—Respondió tímidamente.

-¡Diablos!—El moreno brincó de la cama sobresaltando a la peliazul.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-Tenía que estar hace una hora en la clínica. Ahora Kabuto me joderá—Habló poniéndose los pantalones a una velocidad sorprendente.

La ojiluna quiso decirle que era culpa de esas presentaciones que daba hasta altas horas de madrugada pero el moreno salió del cuarto antes que ella pudiera hacer el comentario.

La idea de compartirlo con la escuela incluso los fines de semana le desagradó de sobremanera ya que eran los únicos días en los cuales podía estar todo el día con él.

¿Estaría siendo demasiado egoísta y posesiva o sólo sería el anhelo de estar a su lado?

Por la tarde cuando Sasuke caminaba por el caminito de adoquines de la entrada de la casona de la Hyuga encontró un descapotable negro estacionado a lado del carro gris. Le bastó verlo para saber que era un coche último modelo y de inmediato el gusano de celos hizo aparición, torció la boca con desagrado y sus pasos se ampliaron esperando encontrar al dueño dentro.

Entró con brusquedad y de inmediato encontró a la peliazul sentada en un sillón con la laptop en las piernas. Ella no tardó en sonreírle, se quitó el aparato de las piernas y poniéndose de pie caminó hasta él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, a él que seguía tieso y esperando dar con el culpable de su ansiedad inspeccionando la sala con la mirada esmerada.

-Te tengo una sorpresa—El tono era emocionado así que Sasuke frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-No me gustan las sorpresas—Respondió seco y aun dejando que los ojos negros vagaran por la habitación.

-Esta te encantará—Le tomó de la mano y lo hizo retroceder para salir de la casa, al poco señaló el coche negro—Es tuyo—La sonrisa con la cual lo dijo no contagió al Uchiha que la miró asqueado, pasando por alto el extremo rubor de la mujer que ya empezaba a ser habitual entre ellos.

Chasqueó la lengua y le hizo soltarlo con violencia, se dio la vuelta y antes que pudiera seguir su andar, ella le tomó el brazo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó?—Cuestionó con un hilito de voz.

De nueva cuenta el moreno se soltó haciéndola tambalear por la fuerza aplicada.

-¿Por qué jodidos crees que eso va a gustarme?

-Creí que iba con tu personalidad—Dijo dubitativa desviando la mirada de él y posándola en los adoquines, creyendo que se había visto demasiado tacaña.

Los ojos negros rodaron como muestra de su hastío.

-No lo quiero. No me trates como a un puto interesado.

El rostro femenino se levantó, entreabrió los labios con sorpresa y sin poder controlarlo le temblaron levemente intentando dar una respuesta.

-No quise insinuarlo—Bajó la mirada perlada para después ver el coche, abrumada de las conclusiones del Uchiha—Solo que es necesario, te ahorrara tiempo en el ir y venir. Además no deberías molestarte tanto—Dijo al encoger los hombros y juguetear con sus dedos índices intentando tranquilizarlo...

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca derecha y la guio para que se parara frente al coche.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, ponte en mi maldito lugar, si los papeles fueran distintos, si tú fueras la que tuviera que abrirme las piernas para satisfacerme, ¿te gustaría recibir este regalito? Ya te firme un maldito contrato...—Sasuke se calló al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de decirle que ni siquiera ya quería la gratificación monetaria que le habían prometido.

Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de responder y volvió a escapar de la mirada oscura, exhaló nerviosa y entonces ante tal escenario pudo vislumbrar cómo él se estaba sintiendo.

-Entonces tómalo como un préstamo. No quise ofenderte... realmente.—Repitió avergonzada atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, justo en el momento para verlo ponerlos en blanco molesto.

-Cualquier estúpido regalito que se te ocurra darme va a joderme, así que... ¿por qué no entiendes que el dinero o lo que puedas darme gracias a este no es lo quiero de ti?

El entrecejo femenino se arrugó.

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?—Demasiado directa para que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Esperó que su siguiente acción respondiera, le tomó ambas mejillas y al segundo siguiente la besó con tantas ganas que ella apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sus labios se movían sobre los suyos con furia y necesidad, ¿Podría Hinata comprenderlo? No, no sería suficiente, se separó lentamente y cuando la tuvo a su vista abrió los labios para darle la respuesta claramente.

-A ti.

Al verla jalar aire estupefacta y arrepintiéndose de su impulsividad Sasuke se dio medio vuelta y se encaminó para adentrarse a la mansión. Ya lo había dicho, tanto la anhelaba para querer atarse a ella en una relación, nunca antes le había pasado algo similar, se sentía loco por la Hyuga, por tenerla, porque le perteneciera.

Se encontraba consternado de su arrebato de sinceridad ¿Hinata cómo lo tomaría? ahora debería darle una respuesta para bien o mal.

-¿A mí?—Hinata por fin pudo hablar sorprendida de lo escuchado.

Estaba emocionada aunque también temerosa, no quería huir como venía haciendo, no después de escuchar eso. Negó con la cabeza y recobrando el mando de su cuerpo fue corriendo en búsqueda del Uchiha, poniendo sus esperanzas en que fuera la mejor decisión de su vida.

Subió las escaleras con una velocidad que nunca tuvo en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí. Tras entrar a la habitación del moreno no lo encontró a la vista pero el ruido de la ducha le dijo donde se encontraba, sin darse tiempo de retroceder se aventuró.

Dentro del baño, el moreno se estaba quitando el pantalón. La lluvia de agua caía en el compartimiento especial tras una puerta de cristal, Sasuke en bóxers negros la miró de reojo y ella lo abrazó por la espalda, inhalando el aroma tan masculino que desprendía y disfrutando del contacto con su piel.

Hubo minutos de silencio donde ninguno de los dos se dijo nada y solo el abrazo de la peliazul incrementó de fuerza.

-Sasuke—Ella rompió el mutismo y a continuación colocó sus labios en la piel frente a ella, repartiendo un delicado beso que hizo que la epidermis de la espalda del moreno se despertara; la ojiluna sonrió al ver como la tersa piel se había puesto de gallina.

Y entonces tuvo menos miedo, sin soltarlo completamente se puso frente a él y mirándolo directamente subió su mano derecha hasta la nuca para atraerlo hacia ella y poder besarlo, esa acción que siempre disfrutaba esta vez fue mucho más única, habitualmente pensaba que había una conexión entre ambos, pero ahora por primera vez no se sentía en una ilusión.

El Uchiha no tardó en desabotonarle la elegante blusa rosa, disfrutando del delicado sostén de encaje, el corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado y su hombría dio un doloroso tirón exigiéndole ocupar un lugar en el delicioso cuerpo frente a él, obedeciendo a sus instintos primarios le sacó la falda negra, dejándola en una braga rosa que hace minutos hacía juego con el sujetador.

Después de quitarse los tacones ella quedó aún más pequeña y quizás por ese motivo él la levantó pegándola a la pared y besándola con pasión sin darle tregua. Ambos disfrutaron como nunca el contacto del calor de su piel, de cómo se despertaba cada fibra por el contacto que mantenían, de la dureza de la masculinidad, del deseo bullendo sin control por sus venas, calentándolos, sin decir una sola palabra dejando solo brotar los jadeos por la respiración agitada.

Antes de que el agua tocara sus cuerpos, quedaron sin ropa y bajo el torrente de lluvia el moreno se tomó el tiempo para besar y succionar los pechos femeninos, iba de un pezón a otro sin cesar, sin decidirse completamente con cuál quedarse. Hinata no pudo reprimir el jadeo cuando los dientes jalonearon su botón endurecido y en ese momento él se hincó frente a ella haciéndola abrir las piernas y dando caricias orales en la necesitada intimidad.

Una leve inspección de los ojos negros en la feminidad, aferró los dedos en las amplias caderas y no tardó en llevar los carnosos labios para saborear el salado centro de Hinata, la sintió temblar e instintivamente abrir el camino para su lengua. Los dedos femeninos se enredaron en la cabellera azabache y no tuvieron control jaloneando varias veces el cuero cabelludo conforme el hinchado clítoris fue torturado por la lengua, dientes y dedos.

Pero no era todo, cuando los pliegues de la intimidad se abrieron dando acceso a la lengua del azabache Hinata se sintió desfallecer, él lamia y se adentraba tanto como podía, ofreciéndole un placer indescriptible, nublando cualquier pensamiento, convirtiéndola solamente en un cuerpo ansioso del placer.

-S-sasuke—Tartamudeó al llamarlo, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta—Po-por fa-vor.

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron e irguiéndose la tomó de la cintura elevándola en el aire. Ella supo enseguida el movimiento que se avecinaba y su cuerpo se movió sólo para afianzarse, la penetración fue certera y ambos gimieron complacidos disfrutando de lo que el otro podía brindar en la unión, él la dureza, ella el cálido y reducido interior.

El interior femenino se contrajo y él se vio abrumado de la estrechez y calidez que lo recibió, la tomó del trasero y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo a su ritmo, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos apasionados que soltaba los labios rojos y carnosos de la Hyuga, debido a sus movimientos.

Sus bocas se encontraron y en la torrente de electricidad que experimentaban solo intentaron colmarse, encontrar la calma y liberación, fue cuestión de lo que para ellos fueron cortos y al mismo tiempo largos minutos. Hinata besó el cuello masculino al esconderse presa de las contracciones que la estaban arrojando al precipicio y él no pudo resistir más soltó su esencia adentrándose lo más profundo que le fue permitido, robándole un grito de éxtasis que sirvió para que exprimiera violentamente su miembro.

Cuando los ojos lunas se abrieron se dio cuenta que su espalda estaba pegada al frío mármol negro. Sasuke temblaba quizás por la liberación o por sostenerlos a ambos y estaba escondido en el cuello de la peliazul, las manos del moreno estaban firmes en el trasero ajeno apretándolo con fuerza y cada musculo masculino parecía tenso.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó con voz baja y temblorosa por la reciente liberación.

-¿Mmph?—Obtuvo como escueta y ronca respuesta.

-También me gustas—La garganta le protestó, puesto que había más que necesitaba decirle: lo amaba, pero su cerebro frenó las palabras.

-Lo sé—Tal respuesta la noqueó dejándola perpleja y un tanto asustada.

-No por nada te es tan fácil estar conmigo.—Hinata sonrió cuando escuchó la razón que le fue dada.

Si se basaba en el factor que él exponía, él también gustaba de ella realmente.

Aflojó su agarre y buscó la mejilla masculina para depositar un beso en ella, los ojos negros entonces la vieron y la sonrisa burlesca que formó con los labios fue debida al extremo rubor de la chica en sus brazos, Sasuke sentía que por primera vez realmente estaban en intimidad y eso le agradó, la besó en los labios disfrutando de sentirse liberado, de ganar esa pequeña pero gran batalla.

-¿Qué quieres comer?—Sasuke le preguntó mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, eran ya casi las tres y era hora de buscar algo con que llenarse los estómagos.

-No lo sé—Le respondió mientras veía los zapatos en un escaparate, él gruñó y ella sonrió a sabiendas que ya debía tener hambre y la contestación no le había agradado—Puedes elegir señor Uchiha—Soltó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ok—Concordó él con una sonrisa torcida que le dijo premeditadamente que se arrepentiría de haberle dado la opción.

La tomó de la mano y la hizo casi correr detrás de él.

Tras tropezar un par de veces y golpearse contra la espalda del moreno, él había parado e Hinata se arrepintió finalmente de dejarlo elegir. La había llevado a un establecimiento de comida rápida, la hizo hacer fila con él mientras un par de chicas sentadas en una mesa cercana no dejaban de mirarlo descaradamente. Hubiera protestado pero en ese momento él la puso frente a él y la abrazó recargando su barbilla en la cabeza y comenzaron a avanzar a pasos lentos.

Tras pedir una pizza, se fueron a sentar a una mesa.

Hinata miró con interés el lugar no solía comer en ese tipo de establecimientos, prefería los restaurantes y la tranquilidad que podían brindarle. En cambio ahí había ruido y murmullos por todas partes, niños gritando a todo pulmón y riendo a carcajadas, la mayoría de la gente parecía estar corriendo en sus ocupaciones prestándoles poca importancia a excepción de algunas féminas que no dudaban en comerse con la mirada al Uchiha.

Cuando la pizza hubo llegado y con ella un par de gaseosas Sasuke comenzó a comer y la hizo comer con él, Hinata podría entonces describir como el momento más romántico de su vida cuando él la hizo morder de rebanada de pizza, no una sino varias veces mientras uno de sus brazos descansaba en sus hombros de manera afectiva y hacia varios comentarios irrelevantes pero que le robó varias sonrisas.

Si, en definitiva esas salidas con él eran las mejores de su vida y sin duda alguna las atesoraría en sus memorias.

'Un fin de semana realmente bueno', era el pensamiento del Uchiha aquella madrugada de lunes, hace unos minutos había revisado la hora en su teléfono móvil y eran apenas las cinco de la mañana. El cuerpo femenino yacía dormido y él no podía dejar de escudriñar en la oscuridad intentando captar cada rasgo de ella.

"Me gustas", ella le había dicho la frase y nunca esas palabras le sabían sabido tan bien.

Quería mucho más pero estaba consciente que sólo el tiempo le ayudaría a ganársela completamente y esperaba que en esa carrera ella no quedara embarazada o él habría perdido su oportunidad. Tenía que tomar sus precauciones, definitivamente se vio en desventaja, como hombre solo tenía el condón, el otro método anticonceptivo sería la vasectomía, y ninguna eran muy buenas opciones; tenía que retirarse antes si quería evitar embarazarla.

Antes de cumplir el anhelo de la peliazul necesitaba enamorarla, convencerla de quedarse a su lado y entonces, solo entonces él podría darle lo que quería. Él realmente podría convertirla en madre si era lo que ella deseaba pero en ese caso, también quería compartir a su lado la paternidad, necesitaba que Hinata lo amara para que se lo permitiera, anulara ese tonto contrato y lo dejara estar a su lado.

Se acurrucó a su lado, al estar ella viendo hacia el borde de la cama y boca abajo optó por esconderse en su cuello y abrazarla por la cintura, primer gran error, el calor y el perfume femenino lo pusieron duro al instante. Hinata se removió ante su cercanía sin saber que solo incrementaba la excitación masculina.

Sasuke depositó unos suaves y húmedos besos en su cuello y deslizó una mano para atrapar uno de los redondos y suaves senos, tratando de colmar la necesidad de tocarla, de apropiarse de cada curva femenina.

-Mmmh—Soltó la peliazul aún dormida, buscando no ser arrancada de su plácido sueño.

Él aprovechó el letargo de Hinata para ir a los laterales de las bragas y deslizarlas lentamente sin siquiera inmutar a su dueña. Con una mueca más que burlesca y un tanto perversa terminó su acción para al poco volver a dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo femenino reacomodándole las piernas abriéndoselas lo suficiente para posarse entre ellas y alcanzar su objetivo, comenzando a empujar su palpitante, lubricado y necesitado miembro contra la estrecha y seca entrada.

En ese momento los ojos lunas se abrieron abruptamente:

—Sasuke—Hinata lo llamó mientras sus pliegues se abrían con suavidad pero con decisión por el intruso que comenzaba a penetrarla, sin su permiso.

Por lo ronca y lo perdida de la voz femenina supo que no estaba del todo consciente, y solo se dedicó a atrapar con los dientes un poco de piel perteneciente al hombro queriendo callar un jadeo y controlar su acelerada respiración debida a la excitación.

Cuando su polla logró colarse y ocupar su lugar en el cuerpo de la peliazul, Hinata movió su cabeza buscándolo, el rostro lo tenía adormilado y se podían notar los vestigios de la confusión mezclados con la pasión y un poco de dolor. Él se inclinó para atraparle los labios que estaban a punto de protestar, intentando amoldar el lugar dentro de ella.

-Es-toy do-dormida—Protestó la ojiluna entre los labios masculinos.

-Sigue durmiendo, nena—Le susurró al oído logrando entrar sin problemas, ella jadeó y él le tomó las caderas elevándola para que flexionara las rodillas y comenzar el vaivén que tanto anhelaba, ayudándola a desaparecer la molestia gracias a la lubricación que comenzaba a proporcionarle.

¿Seguir durmiendo? ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Ahora ya estaba demasiado despierta. En la habitación solo podían escucharse gemidos y exclamaciones femeninas, Hinata comenzó a transpirar cuando el moreno estaba empapado en sudor.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos resistiendo las penetraciones, un tanto somnolienta pero demasiado excitada, una bomba comenzaba a formarse y en cada estocada se agregaba un poco más de energía abrumándola.

-Sa-Sasuke—No reconoció su propia voz, y él sonrió al escucharla tan afectada.

-¿Qué mi amor?

¿Estaba demasiado dormida o había escuchado bien?

-¿Te gusta?—Sasuke le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y ella se sintió en un precipicio de "verdad" y excitación.

-Si.

-A mí también—Le respondió él haciéndola estremecer—No tienes idea de cuánto.

¿Cómo podía resistir o estar consciente escuchando semejantes palabras?

Sasuke le tomó un tobillo y haciendo un par de malabares consiguió darle la vuelta y que la espalda de Hinata quedara sobre el colchón sin romper su unión, en ese momento las miradas se cruzaron pero él siguió empujando, jadeante y envuelto en el deseo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior queriendo callar los incontrolables sonidos y captando con los leves rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas el rostro pasional del hombre del cual estaba segura amaba.

Él volvió a golpearse contra su cérvix, en su trayecto acarició el punto G y ella ya no pudo soportar más, se rompió acorralando al intruso que tanto placer le daba, lo escuchó gruñir en protesta y el sonido de las caderas masculinas golpeándose contra ella se incrementó. Fue cuestión de minutos para sentir vagamente el líquido caliente inundarla y que él cayera con todo su peso sobre ella.

La peliazul se las arregló para entrelazar los dedos de su mano derecha con la de él, y deseó que realmente sus entregas significaran lo mismo. Con Sasuke se sentía tan bien, como una mujer perfecta, él la hacía sentir así.

Poco a poco las respiraciones fueron normalizándose y al poco él la liberó recostándose a su lado, lo vio estirar la mano y coger el celular que descansaba en el buró.

-¡Mierda!—Dijo antes de pararse enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó logrando tomarle la muñeca evitando que se alejara de la cama completamente.

-Pasan de las seis, debo darme prisa o no alcanzare a llegar a la primera hora—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no reírse y lo liberó quedándose sola.

Negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los cabellos lacios y azulinos, ¿estaría bien quererlo? El Uchiha era tan joven... lo que significaba que tenía toda una vida por delante. Quizás ella le estaba quitando parte, fue inevitable no entristecerse, él había aceptado porque sería solo un tiempo, tarde o temprano tendría que soltarlo porque aunque ahora quizás se sintiera atraído hacia ella, finalmente se terminaría, tenían años de diferencia y él no siempre podría verla interesante o sentirla atractiva...

Pero aún faltaba, quizás debía dedicarse a disfrutar a su lado, así fuera efímero.

La tarde había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio y un hombre alto y bien parecido, besó la delicada mejilla de su esposa, abrazándola en el acto; al llegar a casa.

-Neji—Saludó emocionada y volteó enseguida para verlo.

-Este jardín me roba muchas de tus atenciones—Bromeó mirando el lugar extremadamente cuidado y nada menos que por su adorable esposa. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

-No seas exagerado, si no me dejaras tanto sola, eso no sucedería.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre Hinata y tú?—Preguntó lo que hace semanas notó y dándole espacio a su esposa decidió dejarlo pasar, pero ahora que era obvio el distanciamiento no podía seguir sin participar, la mirada chocolate evasiva le dijo que algo grave.

-Nada—La respuesta no le satisfacía así que decidió ser directo.

-No solías dejar de pasar un solo día a la empresa y ahora pareces rehuir de poner un pie ahí, específicamente en la oficina de Hinata o cualquier pasillo que te pueda hacer cruzar con ella. Además no soy tonto, he visto que ustedes ya no tienen contacto desde hace días, ¿quieres que te diga exactamente la fecha?—Presionó, era un tanto insultante que quisiera evadirlo si conocía sus habilidades—¿O quieres que investigue por mi cuenta?

Una amenaza como ultimátum, Ten-Ten se preguntó ¿cómo había terminado locamente enamorada de ése hombre?

-Ella no me dijo que se había cruzado con Naruto y peleamos.—La mirada perlada se oscureció.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?—Reclamó llevándose una mano a los largos cabellos castaños.

-Porque Hinata me dijo que quería solucionarlo por su propia cuenta y ya no quise entrometerme.

-¿Y solo por eso?

-También el chico que es ahora su novio... él está cuidándola—Intentó desviar la atención.

-Ese tipejo no debe ser más que otro aprovechado.

-Quizás—Repitió la castaña con nerviosismo, sabía que no estaba bien echarle la culpa a la peliazul y al azabache pero ahora que volvía a tener a su amado más cercano no quería alejarlo con la verdad.

-Necesito desenmascararlo, pero Jiraiya no me ha dado muy buenos resultados.

-¿Lo mandaste investigar?—Preguntó consternada y él la encaró.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?—Preguntó atemorizada y posando sus blancas manos en las caderas luchando por no demostrar su verdadero estado de nerviosismo, aún así el corazón le golpeaba el pecho.

-No mucho. Es de un suburbio pobre, su padre falleció de una congestión alcohólica, vive con la madre, un hermano y la esposa de éste. Estudia la universidad y hasta hace poco hacía trabajos de medio tiempo.

-Ah—Exclamó la poseedora de ojos chocolates, controlando el impulso de morderse el labio en una muestra de nerviosismo, rogando porque el investigador privado no se le ocurriera investigar cada uno de esos trabajos, o daría con ella.

-No me sorprende que Hinata haya mentido acerca de su nacionalidad, lo que me deja espacio a varias teorías respecto al inicio de la supuesta relación.

-¿Y él no pudo mentirle respecto a la nacionalidad?—Sugirió, no queriendo que toda la culpa cayera sobre la peliazul, lamentablemente no se le ocurría por el momento algo más ingenioso.

-Es buen punto—Concordó él y se agarró el mentón pensativo—Hinata se está comportando muy extraño, las últimas semanas ha estado bastante cambiada. Me temo que realmente quiera al muchacho, que por cierto es muchos años más joven que ella... lo que solo conlleva más riesgo.

-Ella no volvería a poner ningún tipo de finanzas en manos de un hombre—Intentó tranquilizar a su esposo, él asintió dándole la razón.

-Eso espero.—Soltó, quería confiar en su hermana pero no había nada peor que una mujer enamorada.

-Realmente no lo hará. Quedó muy lastimada después de que Naruto la estafara, así que puedo estar segura que no lo hará.—Aseguró la castaña queriendo disipar esa preocupación y distraerlo del tema.

-Ése chico... estudia odontología comenzó a hacer servicio social. O quiere despistar muy bien o realmente no está del todo interesado en el dinero. Aun así no puedo bajar la guardia y aunque Hinata no quiera que nos entrometamos, no es algo que pueda decidir. Naruto no solo le robó a ella, sino también a las empresas Hyuga.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?—Interrogó cuando él se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

-Contactar a Kiba y quizás ponerme en contacto con Temari y Kankuro.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?—Retó.

-Si Hinata se entera que recurriste al bufete de abogados de Sabaku No, no te lo va a perdonar.

-Va a tener que tragarse su orgullo. Toda acción tiene una reacción, el haber sido tan estúpida con el Uzumaki tarde o temprano tendría alguna, así que no me importa si Gaara se entera de la situación, es hora de que todo vuelva a donde debe.

-Pero sabes que Gaara...

-¿Gaara qué?—Ella guardó silencio cuando él la interrumpió alterado y amilanada posó la mirada chocolate en el verde pasto—Fue su exnovio, se va a enterar que la burlaron y quizás Hinata se sentirá avergonzada. Pero Gaara va a traer todo el dinero de regreso a nuestras cuentas... ¡ah! y con el plus de confidencialidad.

Ten-Ten apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Hinata iba a odiarla definitivamente ¿cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? Pedirle tanto solo para que la ayudarla a salvar un bache de su matrimonio, ¿por qué no pudo mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué mencionó a Naruto?

Ya podía escucharla "Gaara definitivamente pensara que soy una niña que no sabe cuidarse".

-¿Qué te pasa?—Indagó el castaño al verla tan afectada.

-Que si haces todo eso, Hina realmente no va a perdonarme.

-Hinata tiene que enfrentar sus actos, así hayan sido por supuesto amor... si ella quiere arreglar lo de su herencia sola, que lo haga, yo me encargaré de los asuntos de la familia Hyuga.

¿Debería llamarla para informarle? No, era demasiado cobarde para decirle lo que se le avecinaba.

Después Hinata se daría cuenta y si tenían que volver a enfrentarse lo harían...

Sasuke depositó una caja lila en el teclado de la laptop, Hinata que se encontraba en el despacho sonrió enseguida y lo enfocó. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no lo notó entrar, miró el reloj en la esquina del ordenador eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?—Preguntó curiosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada por verlo, sobre todo por la cajita que descansaba en la laptop.

-Tuve un trabajo en equipo. Te dejé varios textos—Hinata sonrió y miró hacia la esquina del escritorio de caoba donde descansaba su bolso. El moreno se sentó en una de las acolchonadas sillas frente a ella—Supuse que no los viste porque no respondiste, pero a mi defensa es que tú no has mirado el celular desde las tres.

Ella aceptó en silencio, después de todo quiso desconectarse un rato de la oficina y terminar los pendientes en casa esperando al Uchiha. Destapó la caja con cuidado para encontrar unos suculentos rollos de canela dentro, sonrió en automático y los ojos lunas se iluminaron entusiastas.

Volvió a enfocar con las mejillas rojas al azabache, estaba tan conmocionada por el detalle que acababa de recibir que no pudo ocultarlo.

-Gracias—Dijo en un murmullo, él siguió con el estoico rostro solamente mirándola, apreciando cada detalle de la Hyuga—Fuiste muy amable en molestarte y comprarme esto— Tomó un trozo para llevarlo a su boca y degustarlo teniendo cuidado de no mostrar su excesiva emoción.

Valía la pena hacerlo si lograba captar el placer con el cual ella los disfrutaría, sus carnosos labios, su cuello indicando el proceso de deglución, esos enormes ojos lunas cerrados momentáneamente disfrutando del sabor.

-¿Por qué me ves así?—Preguntó ella de pronto.

-Porque en verdad eres hermosa—Respondió sin pensar. La peliazul coloreó su rostro y bajó la mirada queriendo salir de su propio bochorno. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de lo acontecido—¿Qué tanto te gusto?

Apenas cruzó momentáneamente las miradas, ella volvió a rehuir ¿por qué le preguntaba algo tan íntimo? No estaba lista para confesar sus sentimientos, aún no, no así de directo y probablemente nunca lo estuviera.

-No entiendo a qué viene esta conversación—Expuso volviendo a intentar concentrarse en el monitor del portátil.

-Porque quería saber si te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí— ¿Se estaba arriesgando? Quizás, pero ya no podía esperar pacientemente, quería más, mucho más de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Repuso Hinata, un ligero temblor la recorrió.

-Ya te dije que te quiero para mí... y era literalmente.

-Para ti—Repitió sintiendo esa calidez de sentimientos invadirla de golpe, levantó la mirada luna para intentar descifrar la verdad o la mentira del Uchiha.

-Quiero que olvidemos todo, empezar de nuevo... si te gusto—Propuso nervioso—Creo que podría gustarte la idea.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?—Preguntó expectante, algo de ahí no le gustaba.

-Quiero que rompamos el contrato—Los ojos claros temblaron, hiperventiló « _romper el contrato, claro, que conveniente, ¿qué viene después? Que te firme un poder notarial_ »— Me gustaría estar contigo como tu novio verdadero, olvidemos esa mierda ¿quieres?

Hinata se vio tentada a reír irónicamente, pero el dolor que experimentaba era mucho más grande. De pronto se cuestionó si Sasuke habría conocido alguna chica en la universidad o en las famosas tocadas y ahora quería huir de ella por el modo más sencillo, embaucándola.

-El contrato sigue en pie—La frialdad con la que le respondió lo noqueó enseguida y la sonrisa que recibió por parte de la peliazul lo confundió ya que era altanera y orgullosa—Seguiré trabajando—Le dijo tomando la caja lila y arrojándola a bote de basura que tenía a lado del escritorio.

El Uchiha abrió los labios sorprendido del acto grosero y sin tener tiempo de analizar, prefirió irse de allí. La vergüenza que experimentaba como la rabia fueron más fuertes que su anhelo de convencerla y tenerla a su lado.

No entendía el cambio de actitud y quedó más confundido cuando un par de horas después ella no la dejó tocarla y lo sacó de la habitación principal, la mañana siguiente al dormir en cuartos separados ni siquiera la vio. El día en la universidad transcurrió como cualquier otro solo que él tenía algo en mente.

Por la tarde cuando Hinata llegó, él la esperaba sentado al lado de la puerta principal. Verla tan despampanante con el vestido negro ajustado y elegante pegándosele a cada una de sus curvas realzándolas, caminando en esos altos tacones de plataforma a tono, y ese apenas perceptible escote mostrando un poco de sus generosos pechos; lo hizo decidirse a ir por todo.

-Oye—La saludó y ella apenas le dedicó una mirada—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tan a la defensiva?

-No estoy a la defensiva—Le respondió al pararse en seco y encararlo, levantando un poco el rostro—Simplemente creo que a veces se te olvida tu lugar.

Esquivó la mirada oscura, ya la tarde pasada había sufrido la decepción no podía seguir dejando que la afectaran las tretas del muchacho en sus intentos de "enamorarla".

-¿Mi lugar?

-Si tu lugar.—Repitió mirándolo fijamente usando la mirada despectiva Hyuga.

-Creí que te gustaba, dijiste que...—Soltó en un susurro recordando lo que sucedió después de su confesión ¿entonces qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso solo le gustaba a Hinata para coger?

-¿Y eso ya debería hacerte libre? Tenemos buen sexo no malinterpretes—Intentó ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquellas palabras fuertes, por dentro estaba devastada.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –La escuchó pero se negaba a aceptarlo, él creyó que ella estaba interesada en él, interesada de verdad

-Estoy contigo—Aclaró e ignorando el nudo en la garganta se tragó su dolor—Pero confundes las cosas. La paso bien a tu lado y ya, no es para tanto, ¿no vas a venir a decirme que estás enamorado o algo así? ¿Cierto? Enamorarnos no es parte del contrato—Cortó al adentrarse a la casa.

Él por su parte arqueó la ceja y después de chasquear la lengua se fue a la calle, necesitaba más que pensar, desahogar el dolor del pecho.

Así que Hinata no quería aceptar sus sentimientos, estaba dolido y quería destrozar algo, los sentimientos de él no debían ser suficientes buenos para que ella deseara aceptarlos o tan siquiera considerarlos, eran innecesarios. Hinata realmente solo quería sacarle un hijo y ya, ¿y entonces como haría él para alejarse después? Estaría dejando el corazón con ella estaba seguro.

Iban a dar las ocho de la noche cuando Anko le avisó que tenía una visita, echó un vistazo al cajón que acababa de abrir solo para corroborar que la cajita lila con rollos de canela seguía ahí. Había querido deshacerse de ella pero fracasó casi al instante, no podía, era especial aunque viniera de un potencial estafador, ¡cómo le gustaría creer que había buenos sentimientos en ella! Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma.

-¿Quién?—Cuestionó cerrando el cajón y posando los ojos lunas en su empleada.

-El señor Inuzuka Kiba, lo pasé a la sala ¿o prefiere que lo traiga aquí?—Interrogó la empleada viendo el desordenado escritorio del despacho.

-¡¿Kiba?!—Preguntó con un tinte de emoción—Voy ahora mismo—Se puso de pie y sin esperar a Anko se dirigió a la sala.

No tardó nada en lanzarse a los brazos del alto castaño que la acogió con todo el cariño de un buen amigo puede proporcionar.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!, mírate, te has puesto más guapa—Ella se sonrojó ante el elogio de su viejo y buen amigo.

-Mira quién lo dice, ¿te has tomado algo de proteína?—Le preguntó al tomarlo del musculoso brazo que intentaba esconder en el traje oscuro, e invitarlo a tomar asiento.

Kiba soltó una risa antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos del bufete por eso no pude venir antes, espero que no te moleste que lo haga ahora.

-No. Ha sido estupendo—Expresó con sincera alegría.

-¿Les ofrezco algo?—Anko tomó la palabra.

-No gracias—Respondió Kiba al instante, Hinata le pidió que se retirara y la empleada lo hizo—He estado revisando, pero tendrás que darme acceso a las cuentas y papeleo—Hinata movió la cabeza afirmativamente al saber que se refería al tema de Naruto.

-Te daré todo lo que tenga.

Kiba le sonrió de manera comprensiva y tras verla empequeñecida en el sillón, le levantó el mentón con un solo dedo.

-No deberías sentirte tan avergonzada, no fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué si no?—Debatió.

-Solo estabas enamorada—Agregó él.

-¿Y eso es justificación para volverse estúpida?—Kiba sonrió, consciente del por qué Hinata se juzgaba tan duramente, eso no era más que producto del fuerte régimen de los Hyugas habían inculcado en ella.

-Yo siempre he sido un estúpido en lo que refiere a ti.

-Oh, por Dios Kiba, no digas eso.

-Es así... pensé que el tiempo te ayudaría a sanar esas heridas y entonces tal vez me aceptarías.

-Kiba—Respondió apenada y abrumada de cómo había cambiado el tema de conversación.

-Pero ya me enteré que te han visto con alguien.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

-¿Dónde lo conociste? Hana me ha dicho que es bien parecido, aunque también dijo que probablemente es más joven que tú.

Hinata se levantó haciendo sonar sus tacones, con las manos en la cintura se debatía si contarle a uno de sus mejores amigos la razón detrás del Uchiha.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke entraba en la casa por la puerta trasera decidido a no cruzarse con la peliazul. Caminó para subir a la parte superior solo que en el trayecto escuchó los tacones inconfundibles de la ojiluna y una voz masculina; se quedó inmóvil y despacio se posicionó detrás de una pared cerca del umbral de la entrada de la sala. Con sumo cuidado echó una mirada dentro de la estancia y tras ver al castaño mirando embelesado el andar de la peliazul, su mirada se endureció.

-Oye no te vayas a enojar con Hana por lo que me contó—Hinata movió una mano restándole importancia—¿Y entonces me contarás acerca de ese misterioso hombre que me robó mi oportunidad?

Sasuke apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula al no comprender del todo la conversación, pero molesto por el obvio interés de aquel hombre en la Hyuga.

-¡Ah Kiba!—Exclamó frustrada, mordió por dentro su mejilla, parpadeó para evitar que el llanto saliera y tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar mucho más calmada— ¿En verdad crees que yo volvería a poner mi corazón en las manos de un hombre?

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y miró con interés a la ojiluna, Sasuke se recargó en la pared deseoso de escuchar la conversación sin poder evitar la decepción que le surgió tras escucharla hablar.

-¿Entonces no lo quieres?—Sasuke percibió el tinte de entusiasmo sin conocerlo. Igual de expectante de Kiba por la respuesta que diera la ojiluna.

Hinata se reacomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y al instante siguiente se sentó a lado del castaño.

-No—La negación le reparó el corazón al Inuzuka y al Uchiha se lo rompió definitivamente...

-¿Entonces?—Instó ante el silencio que formó la ojiluna.

-Él me dará un hijo—Respondió escuetamente, dejando boquiabierto al castaño que enseguida la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a la cara, debía ser una muy mala broma, ¿por qué Hinata le haría una broma de esa índole?

-¿Estás de broma?—Hinata rehuyó de la mirada café al no poder escapar del castaño.

-No—Agregó esperando que la soltase.

-¿Cuándo la maternidad volvió a ser uno de tus objetivos? ¿De qué me perdí?—Exigió.

« _De mucho_ », deseó decirle. En cambio el Uchiha se enteraba de una faceta que vagamente había concluido pero que desechó al creerla absurda. Si la maternidad no parecía ser una meta para la peliazul, ¿entonces por qué el contrato?

-Kiba—Pidió ella cuando él la agitó manteniendo el agarre en sus hombros queriendo que lo mirase. Resignada de la mirada decidida de su amigo, eligió hablar a medias—Pues pasa...

-¡Eso te lo hubiera creído hace años! no después de que Naruto te rompiera el corazón de esa forma—Los ojos femeninos se inundaron y Kiba se mordió la lengua molesto por no haberse quedado callado.

Sasuke dibujó en el rostro una sonrisa amarga, « _otra vez_ _Naruto_ ».

-Bueno las cosas cambian y decidí que quiero un hijo—Mintió queriendo terminar la conversación.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer. Por Dios Hinata, te vi deshecha por ese hijo de puta, te escuché miles de veces—Y él hubiera hecho lo que fuera para curarla, pero no pudo— Es más ¿llamamos a Shino para que te diga si soy yo el que no concuerda o eres tú?—Estaba decidido a no dejarla cometer un error.

Seguramente Shino le daría la razón al castaño y pediría hablar tendidamente, justo lo que no necesitaba, ¿qué caso tenía seguir con esa farsa?

-Y suponiendo que fuera cierto lo que dices ¿por qué ése tipo?—Kiba volvió a hablar.

-Bueno tiene genes buenos, parece ser inteligente... –Habló sin comprender porque seguía aferrándose a la mentira...

Era fácil, por más que quisiera escapar del problema, no podía fallarle a Ten-Ten, no podía romper su promesa.

-¡Boberías! En ese caso ¿por qué no me buscaste? Yo también puedo ayudarte y de igual manera te ayudaría a criarlo.

Hinata sonrió con amargura aceptando que si la maternidad hubiera sido uno de sus intereses, seguramente lo hubiera considera a él o a Shino, nadie mejor que ellos que eran sus amigos del alma y que tenían intereses similares, pero no fue algo que ella planeó, ahí estaba la respuesta... todo radicaba en Neji y las apresuradas decisiones que tomó con su cuñada, sin razonar todo el panorama y variables.

-Vamos no puedes negarlo soy buena opción. Si es lo que en verdad quieres... yo te ayudo.

Sasuke gruñó furioso, siempre supo que a Hinata no le sobrarían los hombres pero la manera en la cual ése se arrastraba lo hacía arder en celos, sobre todo porque aunque lo quemaba sabía que no tenía ninguna autoridad para frenarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

-Ese chico tiene un contrato—Declaró abrumada y sin poder imaginarse convirtiéndose en madre con Kiba, a pesar de toda la niebla que la envolvía con el Uchiha, no se imaginaba siendo tocada por alguien más.

-¿Qué?—Atónito la soltó y ella respiró profundo antes de revelarle la verdad.

-Neji, es estéril –El castaño arrugo el entrecejo pero decidió guardar silencio—Por eso es que ellos no han podido tener hijos. Hace meses Neji lo descubrió y podrás imaginarte cómo se puso, de pronto su matrimonio estaba tambaleante. Él quería que Ten-Ten encontrara a otro hombre que le permitiera ejercer la maternidad... lo peor de caso es que en algún momento mi padre se pudiera enterar si él seguía... Ten-Ten me lo pidió y no pude negarme.

-¿Te pidió qué?—Kiba le exigió que fuera más específica.

-Que me embarazara. Necesito darle un respiro a Neji para que se tranquilice en los que ellos encuentran la solución...

-¡¿Y tú estás loca?! ¡Siempre lo dije! Nunca puedes decir no—Agregó molesto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, esa persona de la que hablaba el castaño era una total desconocida. Saber que la maternidad que buscaba no era su idea y mucho menos la deseaba lo dejó confundido y... decepcionado.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Sabes bien lo estricto que es mi padre, ¿qué va a suceder cuándo se entere? Va a repudiar a Neji como si fuera su culpa... en cambio si le doy un nieto, un heredero ¿seguiría preocupándose tanto por los nietos de Neji?

-¿Pero entonces vas a traer un niño al mundo solo para darle el heredero que tu padre desea? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Ya pensaste que tú vas a tener que cuidarlo? Que jamás podrás deshacerte de él.

El ego ya pisoteado del Uchiha se rompió en mil pedazos, ahora comprendía que si tenía un hijo con ella no sería más que un medio para un fin. En algún momento pensó que nada le faltaría al niño, pero qué equivocado estaba, esas personas eran frías y calculadoras, solo pensando en sí mismos.

-Lo sé ¿y qué puedo hacer?—Reclamó—Ya todo está hecho, el chico tiene un contrato y no se irá hasta que cumpla y quede embarazada.

-Y seguro Ten-Ten se encargó de ese contrato.

-Claro—Respondió—Así que todo está en regla.

-Hasta la farsa con tu padre. Debí de haberlo pensado, por eso vuelves a salir con un hombre ¿cómo pude pensar que te habías enamorado?—Se quejó, recordando lo fría que se había vuelto tras el rompimiento con el Uzumaki—Te juro Hinata, que le quitaré hasta el último centavo y ni aun así me pagará todo lo que te hizo. Voy a destrozar a Uzumaki Naruto, te lo prometo, vendrá a pedirte perdón de rodillas—Anunció poniéndose de pie y alejándose. Al poco se detuvo—Anula ese contrato, yo puedo ayudarte a darle a tu padre al heredero que tanto desea y al menos conmigo tienes la seguridad que no pretendo estafarte—Soltó antes de irse.

Hinata se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar frustrada y triste, aceptando que debía verse aborrecible ante su amigo, y peor aún, aceptando que la amaba tanto como para ignorar el hecho y permitirle cumplir sus objetivos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, ¿así que todo se resumía a eso? Sería echado, esa mujer no podía amarlo porque estaba traumada con otro, y era tan ruin y déspota para procrear solo para tener feliz a su padre, su cuñada y hermano, sin importarle el futuro de ese niño que podría estar en cuna de oro y con alguna niñera que lo criara pero que no sería feliz, no tendría amor... ¿qué iba a importarle a ella? Si era el hijo de un pobretón que ante los ojos Hyugas no debía ser más que una cucaracha.

Definitivamente lo mejor que podía pasar es que ella llegara y le diera la patada en el trasero, le dolía no podía negarlo. Se encontraba furioso y con el ego y orgullo pisoteados, pero conociendo la situación era lo mejor, así que esperaba poder salir de ahí cuánto antes... el castaño estaba más que dispuesto de ocupar su lugar gratis.

 **...**

 **Haha, esta vez Sasuke salió muy romanticón y demasiado OOC... pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, para el desarrollo de la historia necesito que estos hechos ocurran. Pronto vendrán sucesos que espero los deje con la boca abierta xD.**


	8. Encuentros

La cama de pronto le parecía tan grande, era una cama enorme solo para ella pero hacía tanto que no la sentía así, le hacía falta el moreno para llenar el vacío.

Poco resignada tuvo que aceptar que tendría que pasar otra noche sola, así como estaban las cosas sabía que Sasuke no iría a unírsele, era lo correcto después de descubrir la verdad detrás de las atenciones del Uchiha; pero por más explicaciones racionales que se daba, seguía anhelándolo, necesitaba el calor masculino, los fuertes y musculosos brazos, los labios...

El mundo la odiaba. En medio de la noche y tan vulnerable hubiera sido sencillo escabullirse al cuarto de Sasuke y obligarlo a aceptarla en su cama, poniendo como justificación el contrato. Pero era viernes y debía encontrarse en ese dichoso bar... ¿Y si iba a buscarlo? ¿Pero dónde? Jamás le dijo la ubicación exacta...

Se sentó en la cama y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo. Tendría que esperar, tarde o temprano él debía regresar.

Sasuke se tomó de un solo trago el contenido del pequeño vaso, el bullicio del lugar no le permitía escuchar del todo la conversación a gritos que llevaba Suigetsu con Juugo, pero después de todo no era algo que quisiera seguir, sus pensamientos seguían centrados en las palabras de cierto castaño y una peculiar poseedora de ojos lunas, logrando solo avivar su rencor.

Karin le acercó una botella de cerveza. Los ojos negros se entrecerraron mientras la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado frente la barra.

-¿Vas a invitarme?—Cuestionó con desconfianza, la chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Estuvo de locos. Deberíamos emborracharnos hasta que no podamos dar un solo paso.

La idea era tentadora pero el Uchiha ya había terminado con el dinero en su cartera.

-Tú la pagaras—Decretó cuando balanceó la botella frente a los ojos rojizos de la recién llegada y posteriormente dio un trago largo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu regreso a clases?

Antes de responder dio otro trago profundo y conforme degustaba el amargo sabor miró atentamente a la chica, era guapa, tenía buen cuerpo, era impulsiva y siempre estaba dispuesta a entretenerlo por más groserías que él le hiciera, ¿entonces por qué no volver a lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar solo en Hinata?

Momentos atrás cuando daba el espectáculo, las letras de desamor le llegaron como nunca antes... esa debía ser la respuesta, se aceptó con desagrado al tiempo que hacia una ligera mueca con los labios.

Hinata miró por milésima vez la hora en la pantalla del celular, dio un suspiro melancólico al ver las 3:47 de la madrugada, mordió su labio inferior cansada y ansiosa de esperarlo. Cuando creyó que ya no podría seguir así surgieron las fuertes pisadas en las escaleras. Los ojos se le iluminaron pero la decepción se apoderó de ella cuando los pasos siguieron adelante por el corredor.

Por un momento se sintió abatida pero casi al instante vinieron a su mente las miles de dudas que le habían surgido del Uchiha con alguna chica, en un insólito arranque de impulsividad se levantó y lo fue a buscar. Al abrir la puerta Sasuke estaba terminando de quitarse los vaqueros negros.

Para avivar más la molestia femenina, ni siquiera la encaró, terminó de zafar el tobillo derecho y aventó la prenda al suelo para tirarse en la cama.

Hinata de inmediato se percató que andaba tomado y antes de que él pudiera tomar un extremo del edredón y cubrirse lo evitó. Estaba molesta y celosa pero un atisbo de lucidez la tomó, no podía reclamar o ponerse a cuestionarle cosas como una loca compulsiva, si quería parecer fría y lógica tendría que actuar de manera ruin y esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Qué diablos quería Hinata ahora? No la necesitaba cerca... ¡joder la necesitaba cerca!, la quería cerca, pero no quería seguir siendo el juguete, el responsable de que un niño suyo fuera un títere para una mujer frívola y sin escrúpulos, de haber sabido todo desde un inicio no hubiera cedido... ¡mentira! ¿A quién quería engañar?

El problema es que se había enamorado de Hinata. En un inicio jamás le había preocupado procrear y tampoco lo que sucediera con un espermatozoide que soltara en el lugar incorrecto... todo era culpa de Hinata, las cosas pequeñas ya no eran más, lo fácil era difícil.

Gruñó para instar a la peliazul a soltar el edredón y le permitiese cubrirse. Ella lo miró fijamente, él se había tumbado boca abajo y no le daba la cara, la espalda del moreno era visible gracias a la tenue luz artificial del exterior, Sasuke no se había preocupado por cerrar las cortinas, la mirada perlada se deslizó por el cuerpo masculino y un bóxer negro de lycra cubría el trasero, las largas piernas del muchacho le parecieron tentadoras y fuertes.

-Quiero hacerlo—Por lo claro que salió su frase, nadie se daría cuenta lo que le costó soltarla, estaba apenada, confusa y necesitaba estar entre sus brazos aunque todo fuera una mentira.

La boca del Uchiha se torció y solo se acomodó en la almohada de plumas intentando no ceder y en un acto infantil esconderse. Sin embargo la pequeña mano jalando de su hombro para que se diera la vuelta terminó por convencerlo, al quedar de espalda contra el colchón apreció el pequeño camisón de seda lila que portaba, era muy pequeño y apenas le cubría lo suficiente demostrándole el perfecto cuerpo de su dueña.

-Estoy borracho—Objetó, se le habían pasado las copas pero aún tenía raciocinio suficiente para intentar escudarse.

-¿Y así condujiste?—El tinte de la voz era de regaño, pero Hinata estaba preocupada por la acción irresponsable y las posibles consecuencias que pudo acarrear. Con cuidado y vergüenza pasó una de sus piernas por el cuerpo del moreno para sentarse sobre él.

-Tu carro no tiene ningún daño.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera ocurrido algo a ti?—Expuso lo de verdad importante.

Sasuke gruñó al sentirla moverse sobre su miembro creando una respuesta inmediata, captó en los ojos lunas la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo triunfo que experimentó por la reacción tan carnal que provocó con un simple roce.

-Si quieres hacerlo tendrás que moverte tu—Sentenció cerrando los ojos.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Necesidad? Hinata no podría contestar pero con manos temblorosas comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa interior masculina, debería sentirse orgullosa de la erección que descubrió y lo estaba, pero también nerviosa. Quería ser audaz, hacer aquello que a cualquier hombre le haría perder la cabeza, realmente quería hacerlo bien pero su miedo la detuvo... no quería que Sasuke la detuviera, como en cierto momento lo hizo Naruto.

Se sacó el camisón y después las braguitas, la mirada negra la comió en el proceso sin reparo alguno y la cohibió. Cerró los ojos temerosa, dio un paso hacia atrás y no pudo seguir retrocediendo porque su muñeca se vio afianzada, levantó los parpados con sorpresa solo para perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el cuerpo masculino.

-Deberías empezar a moverte—Instó con una perversión que Hinata podía ahora reconocer.

La peliazul giró su rostro incapaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto visual. Hace minutos estaba más que decidida y ahora que simplemente tenía que consumar el acto se había paralizado y apenado. Los dedos ajenos se clavaron en los costados de su cadera y fue tan fácil para él acomodarla en el punto exacto y en una postura adecuada, era cuestión de levantar sus caderas y encontrarlo.

Soltó el aliento nerviosa y volviendo a cruzarse con la mirada oscura, lo hizo, levantó la pelvis y se encajó lentamente. Sasuke entreabrió los labios extasiado, las paredes vaginales lo acorralaron y el peso de la Hyuga sobre su miembro hacía una conexión deliciosa, por si fuera poco, ella se elevó delicadamente casi sacándolo por completo sólo para volver a tomarlo, la acción se repitió pero en cada ocasión la velocidad incrementó.

-Mierda—Soltó cuando la ojiluna además de enterrarlo bailó con sus caderas.

Hinata gemía quedito concentrada en sus movimientos, las pequeñas manos las había posado en los pectorales masculinos dándose soporte, y para él fue la visión más excitante; siendo tomado por la ella...

-Joder, Hinata—Jadeó elevando las caderas para encontrarla logrando su objetivo, ella gimió alto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin descuidar sus movimientos.

El Uchiha tenía tantos pensamientos confusos, quería darle duro, romperla, tomándola solo para desquitar parte de su rabia, ¿pero cómo llevarlo a cabo? Hinata lo estaba cogiendo como una diosa, verla moverse arriba de él extasiada, moviendo las manos por su cuerpo desesperada instándola a tocarla, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, ¿cómo negarse a comer de los cálidos y redondos senos? No podía, por eso mientras ella se movía él succionaba el botón del pezón endurecido con ansias.

La ojiluna empezaba a cansarse pero el placer que experimentaba no le permitió rendirse, siguió con los movimientos de su pelvis, disfrutando y haciéndolo disfrutar, lo notaba descontrolado de una forma distinta, no era como en alguna entrega anterior, lo tenía dominado, bajo de ella, percibiendo como Sasuke estaba al borde y enloquecido por ella, con su cuerpo.

Unieron sus labios con violencia un poco antes que él alcanzara la cúspide, agotada se dejó caer sobre él escuchando el fuerte y descontrolado palpitar del muchacho. Ambos tenían la respiración copiosa pero Sasuke no tardó nada en quedarse dormido, conforme la respiración del azabache se normalizaba ella lo observó, depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho y no quiso pensar, cerró los ojos lunas dejándose guiar por Morfeo.

El sonido del celular despertó a la ojiluna, el aparato descansaba justo frente a su cara, en la pantalla vio el nombre de Itachi solicitando una videollamada. Con los ojos entreabiertos viendo el aparato vibrar su adormilado cerebro no logró procesar del todo la información recabada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y un calor se aproximó en ese instante. Los largos dedos masculinos tomaron el aparato con pereza soltando una palabrota.

Sasuke abrió un ojo para ver la causa: una videollamada de Itachi, frunció el entrecejo y creyendo que Hinata dormía se dirigió al baño. La Hyuga que alcanzó a ver la acción tuvo curiosidad, ¿por qué se iba para responderle? ¿En vez de ser un hombre sería una mujer? ¿Una chica con la cual él estuviese entusiasmado? Peor aún ¿enamorado?

-¿Qué sucede Itachi? –A pesar que el moreno cerró la puerta del baño la voz ronca era escuchable para ella.

-Tonto hermano menor ¿Te acabas de levantar? –Sasuke rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta que en su apuración por contestar olvidó su estado; el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados...

La peliazul frunció el entrecejo, las voces apenas podían captarse pero el alivio que sintió al oír la voz de otro hombre la hizo tranquilizarse ligeramente. Entonces la duda vino ¿Sasuke tenía hermanos? ¿O sería un amigo? ¿Quiénes serían sus amigos? ¿Cómo sería su familia? Como deseaba saber más de él.

-Tuve tocada ayer. –Justificó el Uchiha menor apenas mirando la imagen en la pantalla del celular que sostenía frente su cara.

-Pero tienes trabajo hoy en el hotel ¿no? –Sasuke se sintió acorralado, estaba siendo muy descuidado a Itachi nada se le iba. Debía ser cuidadoso.

 _«¿Trabajo en el hotel?»_ ¿De qué hablaba aquel hombre? Se preguntó ella, si había un lugar al cual Sasuke podía llegar tarde eran a las prácticas de odontología ¿o acaso le había mentido al respecto? Llevándose una mano hasta los pechos para apretar la sábana quiso descifrarlo.

-Ve al grano—Urgió el menor de los Uchihas, aun sin verlo Hinata percibió su fastidio en el tono de voz que empleó.

-Estaba pensando en organizar una pequeña comida para celebrar el cumpleaños de Izumi. Y quiero saber si podrías venir.

-No sé... no creo que me den permiso.

-Y menos si faltas a tu trabajo por quedarte dormido.

-Deja de joder.

Se escuchó una risa que no pertenecía a Sasuke.

-¿Tu jefa sigue siendo déspota contigo?—Los ojos lunas se abrieron con supremacía, su vergüenza fue automática. Sasuke gruñó mirándose en el espejo del lavabo y sosteniendo el móvil a su lado para que su hermano pudiera captarlo. Itachi tenía una mueca divertida y eso solo lo irritaba—Así que no has logrado nada con esa mujer que te atrapó.

Itachi sentado en el comedor de su casa, disimuló perfectamente su diversión, su hermano menor intentaba ocultar lo obvio con un simple gruñido y una mueca de hastío, ante él que era capaz de leerlo abiertamente, así que decidió molestarlo.

-¿Para qué negarlo? Era tiempo de que alguna te pusiera en tu lugar, alguna vez tenías que terminar enamorado.

-Deja de hablar de ella, si tienes algo importante que decir dilo—Sasuke soltó con irritación.

Una irritación que no logró borrar la bola de nieve que se desataba en la Hyuga debida a las deducciones: Ella era su jefa, con las mejillas rojas aceptó que ella era déspota y Sasuke le había dicho que estaba interesado en ella... entonces no mentía cuando se lo dijo.

Con su hermano no tenía por qué mentir o armar ese espectáculo para que lo escuchara, no era posible que fuese una farsa, el Uchiha creía que estaba dormida y buscando más intimidad se había ido al baño... « _Oh, por Dios_ » El corazón le latía agitado en el pecho.

-Por seguir tus malditos y estúpidos consejos solo hice el ridículo, ella se burló de mí... prácticamente me dijo que soy un empleado y nada más. Y es algo que no quiero volver a hablar, ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo.—De un impulso quiso cortar la conversación, sintiendo la rabia, la vergüenza y rencor fluir por su cuerpo.

 _«¿Empleado?»_ La manera despectiva con la cual lo escuchó pronunciarlo le dijo a la Hyuga qué tanto daño le hizo.

-Sasuke, no debes desesperarte, ¿no te dije que te fueras lento con ella? Primero su amistad...—Itachi quiso tranquilizarlo.

-Ya cállate—Bramó interrumpiéndolo—Y si todo lo que querías decirme era acerca del cumpleaños de tu esposa ya te di mi respuesta. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, sino déjame en paz, tengo que ir a dar servicio social.—Al acabar de decirlo se arrepintió, estaba perdiendo lo estribos y revelando información que no debía.

-¿Servicio social?—La voz pausada del mayor lo hizo cerrar los ojos negros.

-Me inscribí en el programa de la universidad, aprenderé algo y quizás consiga adelantar unas materias, es todo.

Incluso Hinata se dio cuenta que Sasuke guardaba secretos para su oyente, pero lo comprendió, cualquier hombre medianamente decente lo haría, ellos tenían un trato poco convencional.

Por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era orgulloso, entonces debía ser una total degradación para él, ¿tanto necesitaba el dinero que había aceptado? Ten-Ten lo afirmó. Los labios femeninos temblaron y parpadeó intentando de eliminar las lágrimas que se habían alojado, ¿qué clase de mujer fue ella para en vez de tender una mano aprovecharse de una situación?

Lo peor del caso, es que Sasuke realmente se sentía atraído y ella se había dado lujo despreciándolo... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir a sus sentimientos o dejarlo ir? Darle su libertad, eso sería lo mejor para él... Pero ¿y si estaba dejando ir al amor de su vida? Era una total y descabellada idea, tenían años de diferencia, ¿pero si eran una de esas escasas parejas que estaban destinados a estar juntos? No quería echarlo a perder, así que lo prudente sería darle una oportunidad y dejar que el tiempo les mostrara si eran el uno para el otro, o solo una calentura del momento.

Adentro en el baño, Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza mientras se sostenía con ambas manos del lavamanos, ¿por qué se acostó con Hinata? Era claro, lo deseaba, pero era algo que ya no quería hacer. Quería salir huyendo pero no podía, si llegara a hacerlo tendría que pagar una suma de dinero que no tenía ni de dónde sacarla.

Como odiaba no tener el control, no poder hacer nada más que dejarse hacer y peor aún, sabiendo lo frívola que era aquella mujer con cara de ángel. Detestaba ceder ante ella. Desearla como lo hacía, anhelarla como lo hacía.

¿Cuánto tardaría el castaño aquel en convencerla para que lo botara? Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago no quería que Hinata estuviera con alguien más pero... no era algo que pudiese evitar.

Hyuga Hinata había comprendido que el Uchiha no le dirigiera palabra cuando se marchó al servicio, entre ellos había un ambiente tenso y de incomodidad, de hecho fue un acto lógico y que veía venir.

Ahora que conocía que él no le había mentido podía ponerse en su lugar abiertamente, y una vez hecho, la terrible realidad la desmadejó; probablemente había arruinado lo que pudiera surgir entre ellos, lo que ahora solo la llevaba a un estado deprimente que la acompañaría el resto del día.

-Y entonces ya solo esperas a que se seque el molde—Kabuto le estaba explicado cómo obtenerlo.

Como resultado de aun no haber tenido prácticas formales como parte de su carrera, ahora tenía un trabajo aburrido y tedioso. Fabricar dientes nuevos, moldear los diferentes materiales, lavar y esterilizar instrumental; todo eso eran sus tareas. Aunque también tenía un asiento de primera fila que le permitía observar todos los procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo, brindándole conocimientos nuevos.

-Déjalo en la vitrina después de etiquetarlo—Le dio como última orden antes de salir del pequeño cubículo que utilizaban para guardar instrumental, material y hacer una que otra labor donde el paciente no era requerido.

Sasuke comenzó a rotular un contenedor transparente con los datos del paciente. Pronto podría irse pero no se le antojaba en absoluto toparse con Hinata, necesitaba un tiempo pero la peliazul no querría dárselo estaba más que seguro.

-Hola—No necesitó voltear para identificar a la fuente que le saludó: Sakura, la otra chica estudiante que junto a él le tocaba hacer las labores sucias.

-Mmmph—Contestó con desgana.

-Al parecer el día ha terminado, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?—Los ojos negros se posaron en los jades deliberando la respuesta. Frunció el ceño al ver la emoción en la mujer y guardando silencio se volvió para pegar la etiqueta en el recipiente—Sasuke...

-No puedo—Y aunque quisiera ir no tenía ningún centavo en el bolsillo, haber tomado la noche anterior había sido un garrafal error.

-¿Me recuerdas?—Sakura interrogó cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta cristalina de la vitrina.

-Si—Respondió al arquear apenas perceptiblemente una ceja y dándole la cara—Estudiamos algunos años en el instituto, pero en diferentes grupos.

-Si, pensé que no lo harías.—Respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Como no fuimos amigos y te la has pasado evadiéndome todo el tiempo.

-No te evado—Respondió seco.

-Pero no conversamos—Se quejó la chica poniéndose un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja.

-No tenemos de qué. Además bien lo dijiste no fuimos y no somos amigos.

-¿Por qué eres tan cortante?

-No pretendía serlo, no comprendo tu punto simplemente.—Respondió sincero ¿por qué Sakura le reclamaba de esa manera si en verdad nunca fueron amigos?

Él la conoció en el instituto y después de algún tiempo se interesó en ella, Sakura era hermosa, muchos chicos anhelaron su amor y fueron rechazados cruelmente, él no pretendía unirse a la cuenta. Haruno era consciente de su belleza y la utilizó a su favor, para nadie fue secreto como ella se aprovechaba de sus encantos y de su asombroso intelecto. El paso de los años y sus acciones, fueron suficiente aliciente para que la razón le dijera que debía matar el interés hacia ella y con ello aquel débil sentimiento.

-Podríamos ser amigos ahora—Le dijo seria y determinada. La sonrisa torcida que posó el Uchiha en el rostro hizo que la fémina parpadeara.

-Supongo—Respondió cortante y tomando la mochila que había dejado debajo de un escritorio.

Sakura lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento, los ojos jades se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el moreno desactivó la alarma de un descapotable negro « _¿De qué me he perdido?_ ». Lo miró asombrada y él sin volver a echarle un vistazo se montó en el auto, al encenderlo de inmediato se fue.

Sakura sonrió, desde viejos tiempos Sasuke era antipático pero seguramente ahora tendría otros intereses y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlos. Era hora de cerrar la cuenta pendiente que dejó en el pasado.

Pretextos y más pretextos.

Sasuke siempre tuvo una excusa durante esos cuatro días que vinieron.

El fin de semana Hinata quiso darle tiempo, ella misma lo necesitaba pero al iniciar la semana solo le permitió tener más argumentos para evadirla. Lo cierto es que el día anterior quiso terminar el asunto, ceder pero al verlo tan dedicado en su tarea escolar no pudo interrumpirlo, él estaba tan concentrado, lucía tan guapo y se quedó observándolo a distancia, admirándolo.

-¡Qué alegría verte!—Una rubia de ojos verdes dejó el asiento de la oficina y corrió hasta la puerta para abrazar cariñosamente a un pelirrojo.

-Temari—Respondió con voz grave, la rubia ignoró la sequedad y le besó la mejilla antes de lanzarle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-El bebé ha regresado a casa ¿A qué se debe esa sorpresa?

-Quizás si no hubieras decidido tomarte unas vacaciones con el holgazán de tu marido sabrías la razón.

-¡No le llames así! Shikamaru no es ningún holgazán. Ser la mano derecha del presidente no es nada fácil.—Defendió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Para mí es un simple secretario—Temari gruñó, no entendía porque Gaara no terminaba de aceptar a su amado esposo.

-Sabes que no. Shikamaru decide muchas de las importantes acciones gubernamentales, es un genio y...

-El padre de Shikadai—Soltó Gaara con una sonrisa torcida—Por eso me guardo mi opinión delante de él, pero no tengo que fingir contigo.

-¿Por qué te cae mal?—Cuestionó abrumada.

-Porque debió respetarte y sacarte de casa con un vestido blanco.

-¡Vaya! No seas hipócrita con todas las mujeres que has estado te has acostado ¿por qué yo no podía acostarme con un hombre?—Ahora el pelirrojo gruñó, Temari sonrió triunfante—Somos iguales hermanito, no porque yo haya cargado con la evidencia quiere decir que fui la afectada.

Los ojos aguamarina rodaron demostrando la desaprobación y hastío, negó con la cabeza pero dio por zanjado el asunto después de todo de algo estaba seguro ese flojo de su cuñado amaba a Temari y para ser sincero, sabía que el azabache no se había aprovechado de ella, además aunque no lo aceptara reconocía que Shikamaru era inteligente y tenía un buen puesto político.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

-¿Ya no puedo venir a este buffete?—Contratacó divertido, yendo a tomar el asiento principal.

-Claro que si—Respondió la rubia sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran—Es solo que tenías tiempo sin venir a ver los asuntos personalmente.

-Tenía buenos casos en el extranjero pero ahora me ha surgido aquí uno que no puedo evitar.

-¿Cuál?—El rostro femenino dibujaba la sorpresa.

Gaara era un abogado famoso, ganaba cuantiosas sumas millonarias llevando casos imposibles que ganaba con facilidad casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que quería decir que la razón que lo hacía venir a los tribunales de Tokio debía ser fuerte.

-Es confidencial.

-¡No me vengas con esas patrañas a mí!—Bramó robándole una sonrisa a su hermano menor.

-Hinata me necesita—Una ceja rubia se levantó con incredulidad.

-Mientes.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—Debatió el pelirrojo.

-No vas a mentirme a mí. Sé que te atrajo la inocencia de Hinata, la viste como un reto más. Terminó gustándote e incluso te enrolaste con ella pero también sé que no era el tipo de mujer que te haría volver al país si te solicitara ayuda. Puede que lo suyo quizás pudiera calificarse como lindo y un buen recuerdo, pero para nadie es un secreto que le rompiste el corazón al aburrirte de ella. En conclusión ella no te pediría ayuda—La sonrisa de Gaara se ensanchó.

-Tienes razón no fue ella quién me buscó, fue Neji pero por un asunto de Hina—Los ojos verdes atraparon al rubio con vacilación.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Finalmente interrogó.

Al escuchar la pregunta los ojos aguamarina se endurecieron. Gaara posó los codos en el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos para soportar su mentón. La respuesta eran sencilla pero un deje de desagrado lo embargó.

-Fue estafada hace tres años.

-¿Qué?

-Uzumaki Naruto

Al escuchar el nombre la rubia se vio contrariada, mirando atentamente al pelirrojo supo que no mentía, recordaba al hombre, fue novio de la que alguna vez fue su cuñada pero la relación se terminó hace años.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?—Cuestionó al imaginarse las probables causas del regreso de su hermano: o Neji le pagaría una cuantiosa suma, o quería hacerles un favor realmente que más tarde decidiría cobrar.

-Toda la fortuna que heredó de su madre, más otro buen capital de las empresas Hyugas.

-¡No puede ser!—Exclamó sorprendida y boquiabierta. Después de digerir la noticia prosiguió—Entonces quieres hacerle un favor.

Gaara la miró intensamente lo que provocó que la rubia entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que cometiste un error enorme?—Cuestionó él mirando vagamente un punto en el techo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Hinata tiene muchas cualidades—Temari frunció el entrecejo—Era una buena chica, de esas que no encuentras fácilmente...

-No estarás insinuando...

-Es hora de que siente cabeza, tengo 35 años, es hora de que me comprometa.

-¿Estás loco? No creo que te acepte. Para nadie fue un secreto que querías seguir de mujeriego.

-¡Hice lo correcto! Hubiera sido un bastardo si me hubiera quedado a su lado y...—El pelirrojo guardó silencio al aceptar que deseaba variedad y hubiera sido fácil faltarle.

-¿Ponerle el cuerno?—El poseedor de ojos aguamarina asintió—Si yo fuera ella te mandaría a freír espárragos.

Los ojos entornados de su hermano la hizo dar una explicación.

-Hinata te amaba, quería casarse contigo. Se hubiera puesto frente a un camión para salvarte ¿lo entiendes?—La ceja pelirroja alzada le dijo que "no"—Lo que quiero decir es que fuiste cruel...

-¡No fui cruel!

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Hinata me buscó—Confesó y Gaara la miró con interés y reproché—Quería saber si existía otra mujer. Le dijiste que era una niña, poco faltó para que le dijeras que te habías aburrido de ella y aunque no lo hiciste fuiste bastante obvio, ¿entonces a qué se debe este absurdo cambio de opinión?

Gaara esbozó una leve sonrisa fingida, ¿cómo podía explicarle a su hermana su actuar en el pasado? Sus propias inseguridades, las razones que lo motivaron, su propia inmadurez.

-Hinata es muy inocente, bondadosa... quería aventura y con ella todo era paz.—En la cama la había enseñado sin embargo no pudo seguir atado, la vida casi monótona que tenían, asistir a eventos sociales, reuniones familiares, quedarse en su apartamento hacerla suya hasta saciarse... ella parecía su esposa y no podía con eso, no en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que si seguía a su lado Hinata terminaría convirtiéndose realmente en su esposa y por si fuera poco en madre y entonces él en padre... todo fácil y monótono... necesitaba más.

La rubia bufó.

-Entonces no esperes que todo sea paz nuevamente. Hinata cambió han pasado ¿siete, ocho años? Tuvo otro novio—Gaara gruñó pero Temari lo ignoró—Y eso fue de lo que me enteré, seguramente tuvo más parejas, que no se haya casado es extraño pero no quiere decir que te esté esperado, no seas arrogante.

-Sé que cometí errores en el pasado, me llevó años darme cuenta pero ahora vengo por todo.

-¿Una especie de héroe?—Cuestionó burlonamente al intuirlo.

-¿Por qué no? Debo hacer méritos si deseo que vuelva.

-Solo déjalo por la paz.

-¿De qué lado estas?

-Debes dejarte de caretas para empezar y no vayas a presionar. Primero ve el panorama y entérate lo que ella piensa.

-No soy estúpido Temari.—Cortó cansado del regaño innecesario.

Si Gaara no supiera lo que estaba haciendo no lo habría decidido. Nunca fallaba en un objetivo y ahora el suyo era traer a Hinata de regreso.

-Ahora tengo que hacer una visita.—Anunció al ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta.

-¡No te atreverás! ¿No me estás escuchando?

La sonrisa torcida que le dedicó su hermano menor antes de salir solo logró ponerle los nervios de punta.

Al abrirse la puerta de su elegante oficina encaró los ojos aguamarina, casi un par de años menor que él pero seguro de sí mismo, se podía ver a kilómetros.

-Sabaku No—Saludó cortésmente.

-Neji, estoy para saber los pormenores del caso—Explicó yendo al grano.

-Me temo que ha habido cambio de planes—El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció.

-Me enteré ayer que Inuzuka está llevando lo de la herencia de Hinata pero al menos podrás hacerte cargo del fraude hacia las empresas.

Gaara se tragó un bufido, mierda, él no había aceptado el caso por eso.

-¿Inuzuka Kiba?

-Si—La confirmación lo hizo endurecer la mirada mientras su cerebro recordaba como el castaño estuvo perdidamente enamorado de la Hyuga.

-Adelante—Hinata habló mirando las hojas en su escritorio, en un bloc de notas escribió el nombre de los tres juguetes más vendidos en el último mes—¿Me podrías traer también el reporte del mes...

La Hyuga arrugó el entrecejo cuando un inconfundible olor se coló en sus fosas nasales, una mezcla de roble y algo que nunca pudo identificar. Levantó la cara petrificada, incluso asombrada.

-Lamento no poder traerlo—Dijo el pelirrojo dándole una sonrisa inconfundible sonrisa, una autentica, una que recordaba bien y una que en años anteriores la ojiuna amaba obtener.

Los recuerdos del Sabaku No, no le habían hecho justicia, Hinata estaba mucho más guapa, más bella, los años le habían sentado bien. De inmediato sintió la atracción sexual teniendo una reacción en la entrepierna, miles de recuerdos de ella desnuda inundaron su mente. Ahora podía entender porque las mujeres no lograban satisfacerlo del todo, ninguna tenía la anatomía de la Hyuga, esa dulce cara, esa irremediable timidez...

-¿Qué...—Negó con la cabeza un tanto abrumada—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—Corrigió su pregunta tratando de mostrarse amable.

-Tuve una reunión con Neji y pensé que sería bueno que conversáramos.—Explicó intentando traspasar la tela de la blusa de la ojiluna y apreciar los jugosos pechos.

-¿Con Neji?—El entrecejo fruncido de la chica se le hizo adorable, ese gesto que antes no había apreciado lo había extrañado tanto sin darse cuenta.

-Si, me llamó para que me hiciera cargo de Uzumaki—Los colores se le fueron de la cara a la fémina.

El mundo la golpeó con todo su peso, ¿cómo se había enterado Neji? La respuesta le vino enseguida, los ojos se le humedecieron y tuvo que jadear buscando oxígeno.

-¿Hinata?—La nombró al verla tan afectada— ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien? Su mejor y única amiga la había delatado sin piedad. Estaba humillada frente a ese hombre que la tachó de infantil y fantasiosa.

-Si—Se forzó a responder. Él no le creyó pero decidió continuar.

-Me dijo que le diste tu confianza a Inuzuka, realmente creo que cometes un error.

Para Gaara, cometía un error siempre que no seguía sus dictámenes, ¿cómo en ese tiempo no se percató?

-Confío suficiente en Kiba.—Cortó un tanto avergonzada.

-Sabes que soy mucho mejor abogado que él, ¿por qué estás tomando esa absurda decisión? ¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando todo pasó?

-¿Buscarte?—Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza—No tenía por qué hacer tal cosa.

-¿Cómo que no? Si lo hubieras hecho ése bastardo ya estaría en prisión, ni siquiera hubiera huido del país.

-Gaara—Habló pausadamente, viendo como el chico pelirrojo se exaltaba defendiendo su punto—No tenía por qué pedirte ayuda por más buen abogado que fueras. Incluso ahora no te busqué, puedo ingeniármelas sola.

-Sigues siendo una niña berrinchuda—Los ojos lunas se entrecerraron.

-¿Berrinchuda?—Jamás le hizo ningún puchero, jamás peleó con él, nunca provocó una pelea; su acusación no tenía fundamente—Me temo que no soy eso... me encantaría seguir siendo una niña—Lo anhelaba profundamente, de ser así podría pelear abiertamente por quedarse con Sasuke, sin tener miedos.

-¡Qué tonterías dices!—El grito le hizo darse cuenta que solía meterse con hombre violentos que la consideraban poco... hombres como su padre.

-Gaara no tienes derecho a venir a armar escándalos en mi oficina—Habló con voz calmada pero firme. El nombrado la miró extrañado sobre todo al notar la actitud defensiva.—Si tu punto era venir a decirme que tomé una mala decisión eligiendo abogado, yo no lo veo así, tomé la mejor decisión y no pedí tu ayuda porque no la necesito.

La actitud femenina lo sorprendió, jamás lo había contradicho, o no de esa manera. Los ojos lunas se veían retadores y molestos, si se iba en retrospectiva jamás había notado esa mirada hostil. Los ojos aguamarina se entrecerraron intrigados.

-¿Y por qué no pediste mi ayuda?—Gaara habló tranquilamente y tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de la Hyuga.

Esa acción la puso alerta, un hombre explosivo retomando el control no era bueno.

-¿Para qué hacerlo?—Debatió apenada aunque logrando ocultarlo, era absurda esa conversación.

-Porque me necesitabas—Los ojos lunas atraparon los ajenos demostrando que lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía un disparate.

-No—Hinata dijo la verdad, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era al rubio, que por un milagro del cielo todo fuera un malentendido, necesitaba un aparato que la hiciera regresar en el tiempo, no, que se lo regresara a él. Quizás más adelante sopesó que Gaara era un buen abogado pero también su ex, ése ex que le dejo claro que era una ingenua y no era suficiente ¿por qué iba a recurrir a él?

El rostro masculino demostró su incredulidad.

-¿Por qué quieres negar lo obvio? Me necesitabas, tenía que solucionar tus problemas...

-Tú no tenías que solucionar nada, fue mi error y tú no eres nadie para que soluciones mi vida.

-Tengo que cuidar de ti—Debatió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Cuidar de mí? ¿Quién dice eso?—Enseguida comprendió porque el pelirrojo se sentía con ese deber—Dios—Murmuró contrariada—Fuiste el primero pero eso no me hace parte de ti. Cuando terminaste la relación cualquier lazo se rompió. Soy una adulta, puedo cuidar de mí.

Gaara entornó los ojos, dentro de sí comprendía que ella tenía razón pero...

-Hinata, siempre serás especial para mí... siempre serás mi cachorrita...

-No me llames así—Lo cortó, antes que la apodara así era un acto que consideraba romántico, sobre todo cuando le explicó que lo merecía porque era una inexperta y él iba a cuidar de ella... ahora era absurdo—Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí... no lo hiciste durante años, no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas.

-Creo que aun estás molesto por lo que pasó hace tiempo.—Hinata negó abrumada—Te daré tiempo para que te tranquilices.—anunció al ponerse de pie.

-No necesito tiempo—Contratacó impidiendo que se fuera—Eso no tiene nada ver, es cuestión de lógica, no iba a pedirte ayuda a ti...

-Estás resentida porque te dejé, pero cachorrita todos cometemos errores y voy a solucionarlo—Le dijo antes de perderse por la puerta.

Los ojos lunas se le aguaron y a pesar de la frustración se cuestionó que quiso decir...

El modelo de yeso cada vez tomaba más forma de dentadura humana. Los ojos negros lo miraban casi sin parpadear y los instrumentos en sus manos se movían puliendo el contorno de un incisivo. La tarde casi se le había ido corriendo, la docena de dentaduras que le había encargado Kabuto para la feria de salud del fin de semana lo había mantenido ocupado y hasta cierto punto relajado, estaba prestando toda su atención en ellos lo que le permitía olvidar un momento su constante y único pensamiento: Hinata.

Lo últimos días la había evitado, no llegó a ser el chico grosero que solía ser con las mujeres pero había dejado claro que no la quería cerca. Tuvo pretextos suficientes para mantenerla alejada ¿por qué entonces no le había dado ya la patada en el trasero?

El amiguito castaño de la Hyuga le dijo que lo despachara ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no acababa con esa mierda que lo tenía ansioso, de mal humor y que no le permitía pensar claro?

Apretó la mandíbula volviendo a sentirse estresado, quería irse pero si lo hacía entonces ese perro se metería en la cama de la peliazul, él gozaría de esa estrechez, del calor, de los abrazos y besos. Se controló para no arrojar la figura de yeso contra la pared y estropearla. No podía soportar que otro hombre la tuviera, solo de pensarlo se sentía enfermo de rabia, ¿cómo se podía querer tener cerca a alguien que necesitabas lejos?

-Maldita Hinata—Gruñó.

Pocas veces perdió el control de su vida, nunca giró en torno a ninguna mujer ¿por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Con la única que no podía tener.

El regreso a casa había sido agotador aunque prestó atención al camino no pudo dejar de rememorar la visita que la obligó a irse a casa temprano, el mundo se le caía a pedazos, se sentía herida y traicionada. Necesitaba un tiempo fuera de la oficina donde podría encontrarse con su hermano, su cuñada e incluso el pelirrojo.

Por fin logró salir del auto, caminó nerviosa hasta la entrada. Necesitaba tanto apoyarse en alguien más y anhelaba que esa persona fuera Sasuke, sus labios intentaron curvarse pero la amargura pesó más al reconocer que pudo ser así pero lo había echado a perder por sus miedos e inseguridades y aunque quisiera remediarlo no podía confiar del todo.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo y aun así no se detuvo frente la puerta de su habitación, siguió adelante y tomó el pomo de otra puerta frente a ella, apenas la abrió logró verlo. Supo enseguida que él se giró por inercia buscando al intruso.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, un hule transparente frente a él sobre el suelo, unos baldes con agua también y las manos manchadas de blanco y lo que le pareció a la Hyuga unos dientes perfectos.

Él arqueó la ceja derecha y de inmediato sintió calor, la sangre comenzó a fluir a cierta parte de su cuerpo, inflamando su órgano sexual. La mirada oscura dejó de observarla y en el rostro del moreno se posó el hastío, deseándola y aborreciéndola a la vez.

-¿Qué haces?—La voz femenina apenas se escuchó en el recinto.

-Unos modelos dentales—Respondió seco.

El silencio se prolongó mientras ella se dedicó a observarlo desde la puerta, lo tenía en frente, tan cerca y se sentía tan sola. La añoranza de protección le parecía tan inalcanzable, viéndolo tan dedicado a su trabajo no se atrevía robarle el tiempo, se dedicó a captar cada rasgo de la anatomía masculina; los amplios hombros, la ceja fruncida al trabajar en el yeso...

-¿Y tú por qué tienes cara de entierro?—Soltó cuando el silencio lo comenzaba a asfixiar ¿Acaso a Hinata le costaba despedirlo y por eso el dramatismo,

La boca femenina se abrió sin saber qué responder, las palabras habían escaseado. Sasuke levantó la cara, acto que solo logró ponerla más nerviosa, los ojos oscuros la miraban atentamente con un eje de duda que cambió rápidamente a diversión.

-Solo dilo.

-¿Decirlo?—Repitió sin poder evitarlo, dando unos pasos hacia dentro pero manteniendo la distancia prudente del área donde trabajaba el Uchiha.

-Se acabó—Las orbes lunas se abrieron pero el raciocinio le impidió pensar fatídicamente.

-¿Qué se acabó?—Tenía que mantenerse firme y fría, no podía dejar que los miedos la dominaran.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no revelar que había escuchado la conversación con Kiba, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Quieres que dejé mi trabajo para cumplir mis obligaciones contigo.

-Ah—Soltó por la sorpresa, parpadeó abrumada y avergonzada porque aunque no fuera lo único que quería, no podía negar la humedad que se había replegado entre sus piernas minutos atrás. Negó con la cabeza para despabilarse—No, claro que no—Objetó—¿Es un trabajo para una clase?—Intentó desviar el tema, el azabache volvió a bajar la vista.

-No, es más bien para una feria de salud que se llevará el sábado.

-Ah—Emitió al no saber qué decir, quería saber tantas cosas y no se sentía con la confianza para interrogarlo.

-¿Te falta mucho?—Hinata no pudo percibir la sonrisa burlesca que dibujó el azabache.

-¿Tanto te urge que te coja?

Los ojos lunas no pudieron evitar aguarse, los labios le temblaron y mordió el inferior para evitar soltarse a llorar. Una vez que logró controlar la gama de sentimientos, inhaló aire llenándose los pulmones para irse con orgullo, no necesitaba a ese chiquillo insolente que confundía querer con un capricho o con una revolución de hormonas.

-¿Qué mierda tienes?—le preguntó cuándo ella llegó a la puerta.

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Volviste a tener problemas en el trabajo?—Interrogó por cortesía puesto que fue la conclusión que obtuvo. La última vez que la notó rara fue cuando iban hacia esa cabaña en el bosque y ella le dio la razón.

¿Qué debía responder? No tenía una maldita respuesta y lo mejor era seguir adelante y ese era su objetivo pero después de escuchar como el moreno se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba hasta ella le fue imposible dar otro paso. Las manos masculinas se clavaron en su cintura con fuerza, el calor en su espalda donde topó el cuerpo del Uchiha le quemó la piel aunque trajera ropa. El aliento ajeno se coló hasta su oído y bajó hasta su cuello haciéndole estremecerse.

-Si lo que quieres es que te dé haré bien mi trabajo. Te la voy a dejar llena de leche, tanto así que no serás capaz de retenerla dentro de ti.

La acción indicada era darle una bofetada, era tan vulgar e insolente sin embargo no pudo mover su cuerpo, éste le respondía solo, los pezones se le endurecieron y sus pechos se hincharon levantándose para provocarlo, la electricidad corrió por toda la espina dorsal y qué decir de la excesiva lubricación y cambios que se dieron en su zona íntima.

Se vio arrastrada dentro de la recamara, la puerta fue cerrada de una patada haciendo un estruendo. Los dientes masculinos se clavaron en su lóbulo de la oreja, los pechos se le vieron enjaulados por las manos grandes y fuertes que intentaban encontrar los pezones tras las capas de ropa. Las respiraciones agitadas se convirtieron en jadeos denotando la excitación de los cuerpos.

A media habitación finalmente Hinata logró darse la vuelta, las manos se le movieron solas yendo a las mejillas del azabache e intentar atraparle los labios. Los ojos negros se volvieron austeros y en ellos pudo percibir una especie de rencor que la hizo titubear, no necesitó atraerlo para saber que el beso le sería negado. Una mano masculina se afianzo en la espalda baja de chica pegándola a él y a través de la ropa Hinata pudo sentir la carne dura de la masculinidad en el vientre. La mirada afilada y peligrosa le hizo predecir que en esa entrega no sería más que una muñeca pero ni la obscuridad del abismo que se avecinaba la hizo frenarlo.

-No me equivocaba ¿eh? Venías por tu cogida—Le susurró muy cerca de los labios creando un contacto visual—Hay prostitutas que no se dejan besar ¿por qué yo debería dejar que me beses?

-Po-por que también lo deseas—Ni las palabras duras fueron lo suficientes fuertes para cohibirla ante sus anhelos.

La llama entre sus piernas necesitaba ese trozo de carne que se le clavaba en el estómago, cada espacio de la piel le exigía los labios y saliva de ese hombre por eso se aventuró para atrapar los labios con los suyos pero él fue más rápido desvió la cara para hacerla estamparse cerca de la comisura de la boca pero muy lejos de su objetivo, una acción que no le fue sencilla al Uchiha pero estaba tan furioso; tenía dos partes de su ser que tiraban en distintas direcciones sin embargo ganó la que le decía que la hiciera suya, se saciara de ese deseo exorcizándose de ella.

Los ojos lunas confundidos lo hicieron formar una sonrisa mordaz.

-Te enseñaré como obtendrás lo que quieres sin que nadie te lo pueda negar—Le dijo, y al segundo siguiente una mano se posó en la nuca femenina y aquella que descansaba en su espalda baja se deslizó atrapando uno de los redondos glúteos apretándolo con fuerza, al siguiente instante estampo con violencia su boca sobre la femenina.

Se movió ligeramente para amoldar adecuadamente sus bocas, con esos movimientos toscos logró colar la lengua en la desprevenida cavidad femenina, golpeó el paladar femenino y se encargó que no hubiera lugar que no pudiera hurgar. Para mayor satisfacción a pesar de la consternación femenina, Hinata le correspondió casi enseguida y totalmente entregada, las pequeñas manos se le clavaron en los brazos y los labios intentaban atraparlo con mucho más desesperación que la suya.

El sonido inconfundible de los botones al ser rotos la sorprendió, sus pechos se vieron envueltos por las manos masculinas sin que los labios se separasen, la prenda femenina que recién había sido estropeada le fue sacada de los brazos y terminó en el suelo. El sostén no tuvo mejor suerte, la fuerza masculina hizo gala de presencia desgarrando el fino y costoso encaje para que los pesados senos quedaran libres... por un momento, las manos ajenas volvieron a atraparlos amasándolos con brusquedad a su antojo

El cuerpo le temblaba, estaba perdida deseando ser tomada, Sasuke no se encontraba mejor, los pechos que no conseguía atrapar del todo con sus manos lo extasiaban pero requería más, más de esa dulce y blanquecina piel, tomar el lugar entre las piernas y penetrarla.

Hinata quiso sacarle la playera pero se vio atrapada de las muñecas.

-Sigues siendo muy torpe—Le ronroneó el azabache—¿No te acabo de enseñar?

¿Acaso pretendía que le arrancara la ropa? ¿De dónde iba a obtener la fuerza para lograrlo?

-A ese paso tú terminaras desnuda y yo dándote duro por detrás.

-¿Pero cómo...—Las palabras le salieron entrecortadas y se calló al verlo negar con la cabeza, la expresión masculina era divertida y desafiante...

Se encontró siendo arrojada sobre la cama, sus manos detuvieron la caída y las ajenas terminaron de desnudarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sonido inconfundible de una cremallera descendiendo fue el único signo de lo que estaba por venir. Al mismo tiempo que se vio aprensada de la cadera sintió la estocada enérgica y profunda.

-¡Oh santo cielo!—Exclamó sin poder evitarlo. Una pequeña risa burlesca se escuchó y ella no supo si concentrarse en eso o en cómo sus paredes protestaban por la brusca intromisión.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la espalda femenina y tras depositarle un beso en la base del cuello, le soltó al oído:

-Te dije que estabas siendo lenta. Terminaste desnuda y con mi verga bien adentro... pero esto es lo que querías, debes estar feliz.

-No soy la única que lo quería—Debatió abrumada de sus frases despectivas, no pudo continuar porque él empezó a moverse robándole una mueca de dolor al hacerlo rápido.

Gruñó intentando no prestar atención en las palabras femeninas. Ella tenía razón, joder eso lo cabreaba a pesar de tenerla desnuda, sudando y gimiendo. Que le recordarse que la necesitaba como el maldito oxigeno lo jodía.

La respuesta masculina le demostró que sus palabras le afectaron, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior intentando reprimir los sonidos guturales, las manos masculinas se habían desplazado hasta sus caderas aferrándose a la piel y moviéndola hacia atrás y adelante a su antojo, sin que ella pudiera protestar, el gran Uchiha, no era solo grande físicamente sino también en fuerza, ¿cómo podía oponerse? Ni siquiera lo deseaba.

-¡Ah!—No pudo reprimir sus exclamaciones, así como tampoco los excesivos fluidos vaginales que hacían que el miembro se deslizara con tanta facilidad, dándoles tanto placer a ambos.

La boca del Uchiha volvió a posarse en la base de su cuello enloqueciéndola, con el cuerpo ardiente y temblando gracias a la dureza con la cual era invadida.

\- Pronto vas a tener a los pequeños renacuajos dentro. Quizás esta vez suceda y quedes preñada—Hinata gimió al escucharlo y apretó las manos sobre el edredón, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del calor masculino y de las estocadas certeras—Quiero preñarte, quiero que sea conmigo, quiero ser el padre de tu hijo... te voy a preñar Hinata.

La peliazul convulsionó perdiendo la fuerza de sus extremidades convirtiéndose en una masa de huesos y piel ultrasensible y gelatinosa, el calor del semen del Uchiha la llenó desbordándola haciendo que los fluidos mezclados le corrieran por las piernas.

Sin poder aterrizar en la tierra, con los ojos entreabiertos observó como el Uchiha se desprendía de cada una de sus prendas quedando desnudo con el miembro semiflácido. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose expuesta, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar... disfrutaba tener sexo con él pero no era suficiente, quería mucho más, quería su amor, sus atenciones, no ser simplemente el cuerpo que podía brindarle un coito. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y una rodó hasta perderse en el edredón, apretó más los parpados, la cama se sumió y el calor de su amante hizo acto de presencia.

-Preciosa, estoy seguro que quieres más—Le ronroneó en la oreja, parecía exhausta pero él ya tenía su plan para esa tarde-noche.

Quería decir que se detuviera, que no la tocara pero las palabras no brotaron ¿tanto lo ansiaba cerca que no era capaz de rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba? El cuerpo fue otro traicionero, se amoldó a él, cada parte parecía saber que lugar ocupar en la anatomía masculina y el encajamiento no tardó en llegar, tampoco los gemidos, jadeos, respiraciones erráticas y demás caricias.

Debía ser de madrugada y parecía que finalmente el cuerpo masculino quedó saciado. La tripa le protestó al Uchiha por no haber cenado distraído por la actividad sexual y solo en ese momento de quietud, el cerebro le hizo razonar la actitud femenina, al llegar la tristeza era obvia, se entregó en todo momento pero no hubo palabras y ella...

-¿Estás dormida?

Hinata prefirió no responder, cerró los ojos decidida a actuar el papel del cual fue quizás acusada.

-No puedes estar dormida ya—Palmeó el trasero femenino con fuerza—Y si lo estabas ya despertaste, ¿qué pasó en tu trabajo? ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

-Nada—La voz le salió tan débil que no pudo reconocerse a sí misma.

-¿Entonces a qué se debe tu cara de funeral de la tarde?—Incluso aún la percibía... era como esa Hinata triste que algunas veces le tocó presenciar y seguramente si fuera otra mujer le daría la espalda, joder quería dársela pero no podía, quizás no podría hacer nada por ella pero estúpidamente intentaba.

A pesar de la penumbra distinguió la mano que le permitió a Hinata cubrirse la cara con las sábanas. No debería sorprenderle que no quisiera hablar, era lógico, ellos a pesar de estar compartiendo la cama, no eran más que un par de extraños.

Escondida bajo las mantas se prometió no llorar. Mendigar amor ya no era lo suyo, no debía serlo, aprendió la lección en el pasado y no pensaba repetirla... un brazo le fue pasado por el abdomen y en cuestión de segundos se hallaba envuelta en un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante, unos delicados besos le fueron depositados en el hombro, la vulnerabilidad volvió a instalarse pero en vez de seguirla prefirió disfrutar de lo que tanto anheló en esos días.

-Sasuke—Cerró los ojos al pronunciarlo y aunque los besos cesaron pronto continuaron, dándole el tiempo de continuar, y tenía tanto que decir...

« _¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué eres duro y cruel?...»_ pero también le eran obvias las respuestas, ahora podía verlo claro, ella era siempre la que retrocedía, la que era incapaz de confiar en lo que escuchaba, incluso en los actos recibidos. Girando lentamente su cara para encontrarlo, se tomó unos segundos tratando de encontrar los rasgos del rostro masculino sin conseguirlo. La oscuridad y el momento le sirvieron para hablar.

-Sasuke, realmente me gustas y no quise ser... malvada contigo cuando... cuando... cuando dijiste que querías estar conmigo sin contrato... pero es algo que no puede ser—Sasuke tensó cada músculo al escucharla.

-Es lógico—Se obligó a dar una respuesta cortante—Solo es un rato ¿no? Una aventura que...—No podía siquiera decir que lo había confundido—Pronto se acabará.

-No—La voz femenina salió más fuerte pero aún era baja, cerró los ojos y no pudo controlarse—No quiero que se acabe. Te-tengo miedo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero en estos momentos...de he-hecho hay una sola cosa que sé... te...te quiero a ti... y sé que es egoísta mi tira y afloja pero no puedo—Soltó atropelladamente con la voz temblorosa y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no sollozar.

Por primera vez en muchos años había sido sincera y aún así, no, no podía confiar lo suficiente en él por más que añorara dejarse llevar, dejarlo al destino, ser impulsiva; pero los miedos, las razones la detenían de manera abrupta y en el momento menos indicado.

« _¿De qué manera?_ » Quiso preguntar él, pero ¿le serviría de algo saberlo? No, y aún así el vestigio de esperanza se instaló, después de todo lo que Hinata acaba de decirle así fuera confuso podría decirse que era lo único que quería. ¿Acaso finalmente a ella le estaría pasando lo mismo? ¿Podría instalarse más allá del tipo que se la cogía?

Esta vez determinó firmemente que no podría correr... lo único que podría hacer era bajar un poco la guardia, pero sería a su paso ya no le daría más concesiones, esta ocasión sería cuidadoso y no un idiota enamorado.

-Déjalo pasar—Sugirió con voz carente de emociones—No deberíamos... no debería haberte dicho ese tipo de cosas. Estoy aquí para un fin y bajo reglas. Mi actitud debió de haberte confundido.

Hinata sintió como si él la hubiese mojado con un balde de agua a punto de congelarse.

-¿En...entonces no te gusto?—Fue un susurro quedo.

La sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿A qué hombre no le gustarías?

-No pregunto de los otros hombres, pregunto de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Cuestionó.

Hinata dio la vuelta para que sus cuerpos quedaran de frente.

-¿Acaso quieres más?—Ilógico, irracional, ambos estaban exhaustos física pero sobre todo emocionalmente, sin embargo la electricidad sexual estaba en el aire.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor—Pronunció posando la blanquecina mano en el pecho masculino. Sin querer el cuerpo le temblaba asustada pero deseando entregarse, perder sus miedos, ser capaz de confiar.

-Yo no sé hacer eso—No mentía, él nunca lo hizo realmente, él cogía, follaba, se saciaba...

-Entonces puedo enseñarte—Con sumo cuidado acercó los labios a los del Uchiha, apenas los rozó depositando castos besos una y otra vez de una manera tan delicada que solo hizo hervir la sangre turbia del receptor.

Sexo, ¿cómo negarse cuando la mujer que más deseaba lo pedía?

Al sentirla romper la cercanía la atrapó de un brazo, impidiéndole irse.

-Espera—Fue un mandato por parte de él.

-¿Qué diablos? No vas a dejarme duro ahora. –Una tímida sonrisa se posó en la Hyuga.

-Claro que no... Sé paciente, te haré el amor.

-¿Qué...—Su pregunta se cortó cuando una tenue luz amarilla salió de la pared de la cabecera.

La cabellera azulada seguía húmeda y un leve brillo acompañaba el rostro femenino, que lucía más radiante y hermoso que nunca, los ojos lunas lo miraron evitando que siguiera entretenido en los pezones erectos.

-Siéntate.

-¿Qué?

-Siéntate—Volvió a pedir la peliazul.

Sasuke obedeció sin muchas ganas y recargó la espalda en la cabecera de madera la cama topando con las excesivas almohadas. Fue testigo en cámara lenta como la Hyuga se le sentaba encima en un acto sensual, permitiéndole sentir el calor y humedad de su sexo encima de su hombría, y lo miraba directo a los ojos, con esas grandes orbes lunas irradiando ternura... hipnotizado o quizás idiotizado...

-Abrázame.

Sin entender del todo la instrucción Sasuke obedeció dejando que las manos cayeran en la redondez del trasero femenino, ella se movió delicadamente haciéndolo gruñir al deslizarse sobre su pene, le pasó las delicadas manos por el cuello y le miró atentamente topando sus frentes y la punta de las narices.

-¿Qué es esto?—Intentó que saliera la burla, pero la voz le salió entrecortada.

-Nos sentimos—La explicación más sencilla y verídica, ambos cuerpos podían sentir las curvas y huecos del otro, las respiraciones agitadas e incluso las erráticas palpitaciones.

Sasuke rio antes de hablar.

-Quieres matarme de un dolor de huevos.

-No—Le respondió en los labios, volviendo a besarlo delicadamente y evitando que él profundizara el beso.—También se disfruta así, lo verás—Comenzó a mover la cadera masajeando su erección haciéndolo jadear.

La única acción que tuvo el azabache para intentar refrenar su deseo de hundirse fue apretarle los glúteos y decidió obedecer, dejarse envolver en esa tortura.

Hinata lucía como un ángel de perdición, tan dulce, tan inocente pero lo estaba haciendo perder el control, ¿cómo podía tenerlo así? No hacían otra cosa que mirarse a los ojos, ver los labios hinchados y rojos, ver cada rastro del rostro contrario mientras ella se movía sutilmente masturbándolo con su sexo.

No podría saber en qué momento se vio enrolado en esos besos delicados pero ahí estaba besándose con ella tan sutilmente pero disfrutando como nunca. Con el cuerpo hipersensible abrazándola con fuerza a la altura de la cintura para aplastar los montes generosos contra su torso duro.

Cuando Hinata decidió romper la tortura y encajarse él gimió, ambos se miraron a los ojos con la boca entreabierta, jadeando por oxígeno...

-Oh nena—Ronroneó con voz ronca, ella le atrapó los labios y lo llevó a su fondo de una vez, atrapándolo en su cálido interior.

Se besaban de esa manera que parecía interminable, la lengua femenina delineó sus labios y cuando pensó que profundizaría el beso no dudó en darle acceso. Ella se dedicó a succionarle el labio superior la mayoría del tiempo y comenzó a elevarse, a tomarlo lentamente, demostrándole la pequeña diosa que era.

El Uchiha quiso protestar cuando le quitó los brazos del cuello sobre todo porque estaba seguro que apretar la madera de la cabecera no debía ser tan gratificante cómo su propia piel, y entonces lo entendió, joder... Hinata se dio impulso tomándolo de verdad, haciendo que los redondos y pesados pechos rebotaran de arriba abajo enérgicamente, brindándole una excelente y excitante visión. Por su parte se aferró de las caderas dejándola hacerle el amor, mirándolo como un idiota sin voluntad propia.

-Se... se si-ente bien—Tartamudeó envuelto en la neblina que ella creó.

-Deberíamos quedarnos así siempre—Logró sacar con esfuerzo la ojiluna.

Las manos en su cadera tomaron fuerza impidiéndole volver a levantarse y encajándose tan dentro de ella haciéndola temblar y sentir de una manera indescriptible.

-Me parece perfecto—Respondió él.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, ya no podía tener los ojos completamente abiertos sino entrecerrados por la pasión.

-Realmente lo quiero—Jadeó posando una mano en el musculoso hombro y escondiéndose en el cuello masculino, para repartir dulces besos húmedos.

-Yo también...

« _¿Me romperás el corazón si confío en ti?_ »

-Quiero creer en ti—Le confesó Hinata al acariciarle la mejilla—Quiero que seas verdadero...

-Soy de carne y hueso—Corroboró volviendo a encajarse haciéndola jadear. La "o" que formó la Hyuga con los labios lo extasió ¿por qué tenía que tener una boca tan perfecta?—¿No lo sientes?—La pregunta fue sardónica y el ambiente se puso más denso entre ambos, dándoles un extra de poción de la verdad.

-¿Pu-puedes imaginarte como se-será nu-nuestro hi-hijo?

La pregunta de la Hyuga lo tomó por sorpresa pero fue sencillo responder.

-Será un niño apuesto... o quizás niña.—Hinata asintió con la cabeza, desplazando su mano hasta la cabellera azabache jugueteando con un mechón.

-Quiero que se parezca a ti, que sea un niño—Sasuke soltó una risa divertida pero también avergonzada—Eres muy guapo, si se parece a ti... será perfecto—Decretó al atrapar el labio carnoso inferior del Uchiha, él le tomó la nuca con fuerza y esta vez la besó apasionadamente.

-Realmente quiero ser el padre de ese niño—Le soltó en los labios—Quiero ser yo, de esa manera jamás podrás olvidarte ni por un momento de mí—Elevó las caderas enterrando su carne en el cálido interior—Aunque intentes, no podrías ¿podrías Hinata?

-No—Respondió con la voz entrecortada, siendo esta vez quien se vio envuelta en el otro.

-Cógeme Hinata—Pidió ronco, necesitado de ella que negó con la cabeza y humedeciéndose los labios con saliva.

-Te haré el amor, Sasuke—Corrigió, volviendo a sostenerse de la cabecera moviéndose en el falo del Uchiha mientras éste suspiraba y se perdía en los expertos movimientos de la ojiluna.

Los escasos vestigios de la esencia del Uchiha se esparcieron en el interior femenino. Los cuerpos de nueva cuenta exhaustos temblaban y luchaban por recuperarse del orgasmo, sus frentes quedaron juntas mientras el calor del momento los quemaba impidiéndoles respirar eficazmente, inhalando el aliento del otro.

-No me separes de ese niño Hinata—Las palabras salieron solas en esa petición— Joder, me equivoque pero no me separes de ese niño...

-Ni siquiera existe un niño Sasuke—Lo tranquilizó, dándole un beso en la nariz—¿Así que no eras el tipo que no le interesaba dónde quedara su hijo?

-Estaba asustado y parecía tan sencillo... pero conforme pasa el tiempo, me di cuenta del error.—Reveló con sinceridad y afectado por la intensa actividad sexual y el caos emocional.

-¿Por qué estabas asustado?

-No tenía ni un quinto, pensé que se había acabado la universidad—Reveló a medias.

-Lo siento—Le dijo al besarle con amor la barbilla.

-Si quedas embarazada... ¿podría al menos formar parte de la vida oculta?

Los ojos lunas brillaron, sin saber qué responderle.

-No lo sé—Se sinceró—Pero primero tienes que darme un niño ¿no crees?

Sugirió queriendo restarle importancia al asunto e intentando distraerlo, él le sonrió de lado y le besó la mejilla quedándose ahí.

-La verdad no quiero dártelo—Rio ante su propia confesión.

-Ese es un tema que no está a discusión—contratacó relajada, volviendo a besarlo en los labios...

 **Hola niñas, esta vez fue sumamente fácil actualizar pero creo que la próxima voy a tardar.**

 **Me encanta como logro que sus emociones se alteren, muchas de ustedes logran entender lo que me imaginé respecto a Hina, que ella es incapaz de abrirse y aceptar los sentimientos de Sasuke por lo lastimada que se encuentra, sé que en la personalidad real de Hina, ella seguramente perdonaría y seguiría siendo una mujer noble, dentro de Hina esos sentimientos siguen estando pero el miedo, la inseguridad la han dejado traumada por decirlo así, por eso el tira y afloja con Sasuke, por eso siempre termina alejándose de él, tiene miedo de que él vuelva a lastimarla.**

 **Para quienes piden que Hina tenga una lección hahahha, la tendrá ya verán, no desesperen.**

 **Sobre Sasuke, bueno él lo pongo "muy noble" con Hina, porque como lo visualizo, él no está tan afectado porque en realidad por decirlo de alguna manera, ha tenido una vida feliz. Nunca sufrió realmente por amor, y respecto a Hina, creo que todo lo que está viviendo no logra asimilarlo del todo. Obvio también tiene sus lapsus, y eso lo verán más adelante, va a sacar su Uchiha interior vengativo al cien, bueno quizás no vengador como tal, pero si malvadón y cruel.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyarme, gracias por cada comentario. Como siempre leo cada uno, cada mañana mientras espero al señor que me da ride para llevarme al trabajo abro las aplicaciones y leo sus mensajes (haha no siempre hay uno nuevo, aun así los abro con la esperanza xD), me disculpo por no haber respondido ninguno, pero gracias por darme sus puntos de vista, los aprecio y ayudan a darme un panorama de la historia más objetivo. Gracias por regalarme su tiempo en ese aspecto y escribirme unas cuántas líneas, como ya les dije antes, ese es la única y mejor forma de agradecerme por cada capitulo. Nos vemos luego.**


	9. Miércoles (Maratón uno de dos)

¿Acaso había corrido una maratón? Hinata se sentía adolorida de cada parte de su cuerpo. No debía ser más de las siete de la mañana pero el sueño la había abandonado mostrándole los despojos de su cuerpo.

La respiración acompasada del moreno le indicó que él seguía durmiendo, lo miró atentamente; la magnitud de la fisiología masculina seguía sorprendiéndola, era tan alto y fuerte, incluso dormido podía percibir las líneas definitorias de varios músculos que habitualmente en un cuerpo normal no se verían.

Algunos vestigios de la conversación que tuvieron por la madrugada se colaron en su mente, la forma en la cual le habló no le permitía dudar como venía haciéndolo; el chico se había mostrado consternado y afectado ¿qué tan asustado pudo estar para no considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones? Claro, con la calma pudo ver el panorama más fríamente...

-Muero de hambre—La voz ronca del moreno, la sobresaltó al estar tan perdida en sus cavilaciones.

El Uchiha se puso de pie aun adormilado.

-Quiero huevos revueltos con mucho tocino... ¡mierda!—Gritó al darse cuenta de la hora—Joder—Volvió a mascullar tomando ropa al alzar y poniéndosela a toda velocidad, tomó un gorro y se lo puso para ocultar el cabello revuelto—Comete los huevos con tocino, un poco de pan tostado con mantequilla con algo de café.

Fue el último comentario que hizo el Uchiha antes de salir corriendo de la habitación sin ver el rostro sudoroso y pálido de la Hyuga que finalmente apartó la sábana y brincó de la cama para ir al retrete a devolver el estómago.

Con las manos temblorosas se aferró a los bordes blanquecinos del excusado, el olor a agrio inundó el cubículo. La peliazul sudorosa logró estirar la mano para mandar el contenido a las cañerías y con cuidado alejarse, quedándose sentada en el suelo intentando recuperarse.

-¿Quién diablos va a querer desayunar esa porquería?—Cuestionó molesta y abrumada. Solo de imaginar los olores de los alimentos volvía a revolvérsele el estómago.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Hace un buen día para que hayas decidido perder—Un pelirrojo de ojos cafés ceniza habló tras llegar a una mesa con excelente vista en el club donde uno de sus primos desayunaba.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí en un simple partido de tenis?—Gaara debatió divertido formando una sonrisa amplia mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-No tendrás tanta suerte. Sigo teniendo los mejores tiros, te haré polvo.

-Quiero verlo—Respondió con voz calmada el poseedor de ojos aguamarina—Pero primero necesitas desayunar, no me gustaría que cayeras desmayado Sasori.

-Tú bastardo, ¿crees que tendrás tanta suerte?—Gaara volvió a sonreír al ver a su primo perdiendo el control.

—Te dejaré ganar si me haces un favor.

-No necesito que me hagas favores, así que mejor dime para ¿qué me necesitas? Por tu culpa tuve que levantarme temprano—Mascullo Sasori.

-Quiero que me rentes tu restaurant, necesito una velada romántica con todos esos detalles estúpidos que hacen caer a una mujer—El pelirrojo mayor arqueó una ceja denotando su diversión.

-¿Quién es la desafortunada? ¿Algo que sepas de sus gustos en especial? Eso me haría las cosas más sencillas...

-Hinata—Sasori frunció el ceño.

-¿Hinata? ¿Ella no está con alguien?

-¿Qué?—La carcajadas burlescas del mayor resonaron en el lugar, mientras la brisa fresca les pegaba en la cara.

-No me digas que no lo sabías.—Se burló.

-¿Estás seguro que esta con alguien? –El cuerpo de Gaara se había tensado y dentro de su organismo comenzaba a bullir la ansiedad.

-Fue la noticia por un rato.

-¿Quién es?—Urgió el menor incrédulo.

-No lo conozco, es decir, lo vi con ella en la recaudación de fondos de Sarutobi pero no sé quién es—Al ver los ojos aguamarina pensativos decidió continuar—Antes de que lo preguntes, sí estoy seguro, los vi besarse y cada vez que los vi juntos estaban el uno sobre el otro. ¿Por qué quieres invitarla a cenar?

El Sabaku No afiló la mirada.

-Debes al menos asociarlo a alguna familia, ¿quién diablos es? Dime.

-No sé Gaara. Quizás sea del espectáculo, las mujeres que escuché parlotear decían que les mojaba las bragas y que... bueno, eso debe ser suficiente—Respondió un tanto incomodo ante tantos elogios femeninos centrados en el azabache.

-Joder dime tú lo que viste—Siseó.

-El tipo era musculoso—Respondió con desgana— Y se veía más joven que tú—Dijo un tanto divertido—Supongo que algún encanto debe tener. Gaara, tú no me has respondido, ¿piensas reconquistarla?

El menor no respondió sin embargo abandonó el lugar, tenía mucho que investigar.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Los ojos jades parpadearon, la sonrisa que llevaba minutos posada en su rostro se ensanchó cuando los ojos oscuros la encontraron sin embargo el Uchiha rodó la mirada por el cubículo de trabajo de la clínica en un obvio gesto de hastío.

-Kabuto quiere que tengamos a más tardar para mañana la dentadura gigante—La voz pertenecía a Sasuke.

-¿Está loco?—Respondió la chica al meter en el esterilizador el material que se usó en la jornada.

-Somos sus esclavos momentáneos—Dijo al encogerse de hombros—A mí hasta hoy me dijo que teníamos que hacerla—Se quejó el moreno sin mucho interés, al estar mirando la hora en la pantalla del celular, iban a dar las tres de la tarde.

Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla nerviosa, calmándose cuando se dio cuenta que Kabuto no le había mencionado que ella tenía el conocimiento desde la semana pasada.

-Deberíamos empezar lo antes posible ¿no?—Cuestionó observando atentamente al moreno con el look desenfadado, los lacios y azabaches cabellos le caían libremente en un lado del rostro, la chaqueta negra de cuero se ajustaba al cuerpo del muchacho dejando adivinar su fabulosa musculatura.

Sasuke bufó y sin palabras le dio la razón.

Sakura se acercó al pequeño escritorio, viendo el contenido de varias hojas de papel que parecían ser cuentas de finanzas. Hizo una o con los labios tratando de analizar lo que significaban para el Uchiha.

-Supongo que será así—Decretó el moreno yendo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa. Guardó los documentos en la mochila y se dispuso a mandar un texto.

-¿Estaría bien que lo hiciéramos en tu casa?—Haruno preguntó al llegar al estacionamiento de la facultad.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para pensar y después sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Una mueca de fastidio se posó en su rostro.

-Bien, sígueme—Finalmente respondió.

-Oye no traigo coche—Alzó la voz, y una enorme sonrisa en forma de disculpa se posó en los carnosos labios femeninos.

Con un simple gesto le indicó que subiera al coche, Sakura apenas se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y Sasuke nuevamente estaba pendiente al celular. El chico gruñó y estableció una llamada llevándose el celular a la oreja y girando la llave para encender el coche.

-¿Ves que no prestas atención a mis mensajes?—Gruñó, pero la pelirosa lo vio esbozar una sonrisa, que solo lo hacía lucir mucho más guapo.

Hinata en la oficina suspiró recargando la cabeza en la suavidad del asiento y respiró profundamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Respondió con la voz tensa.

-Estaré haciendo tarea, ¿A qué hora llegaras?

-Aun no lo sé, ¿tienes mucha?

-Supongo que me llevará toda la tarde.

-Entonces me permitiré terminar unos pendientes, nos vemos en la noche.

-Como quieras—Respondió seco, quitándose el aparato del oído y mirando los espejos para salir del estacionamiento.

Los ojos jades lo observaron con intriga pero decidió averiguar poco a poco.

-¿Por qué tan serio? Parece que en verdad te cayera mal.—Soltó a los pocos minutos de estar en la carretera.

Sasuke se llevó un par de dedos a los labios sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

-Eres muy insistente—Respondió—Siempre dices algo similar. Mi amistad no debería interesarte... al menos que no busques solo mi amistad—Agregó consciente de los coqueteos constantes.

-Vamos Sasuke, es que nunca me cuentas nada. Estamos varias horas juntos y apenas y me hablas.

-No tenemos de qué hablar—Cortó.

-Ash—Se quejó la pelirosa—¿Al menos podríamos intentar ser amigos?

-Supongo.

Sakura guardó silencio al ver la casa en la cual aparcaba el moreno, sin darse cuenta él ya había saltado fuera del coche y con una mano le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera.

« _Vaya esto si no lo esperaba, aunque después del coche no debería sorprenderme_ ». Quizás no debería esperar tanto... solo necesitaba despertar el interés en el Uchiha y ella podía hacerlo, sopesó. Pero ¿por qué se aferraba tanto en rechazarla? Se cuestionó al fruncir el entrecejo.

Apenas hubo entrado a la sala encontró que Sasuke ya había traído el material necesario.

-¿Trabajaremos aquí?—Preguntó con desánimo, si iban a la habitación sería más sencillo seducirlo, solo un poco de trabajo y era cuestión de sumar 2+2—¿No es mejor en tu recamara?

-Aquí está bien—Decretó él acomodando las cosas en la mesa de té—Tendremos que darnos prisa. Iré por un balde.

Los ojos jades se pasearon por los adornos de la sala, la decoración era exquisita; concluyó que la madre del Uchiha tenía buen gusto. Era una casa un tanto ostentosa y no pudo evitar cuestionarse ¿quién tendría más dinero, su pareja o Sasuke? Bueno para empezar el dinero del Uchiha debía ser de su padre.

Pero ella estaba perdiendo gran parte de su vida atada a un hombre al cual ya no amaba, uno que ya no le atraía, uno que ya la tenía harta...

« _Nunca podría cansarme de él_ » pensó al posar los ojos jades en la increíble figura de Sasuke que regresaba con algunos utensilios « _Algún día heredará lo de su padre..._ »

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Los toques en la puerta de la oficina eran quedos y los ojos lunas miraron hacia el lugar por inercia.

-Adelante.

Unos segundos después el pomo giró y con extrema lentitud apareció una figura femenina, las miradas se cruzaron y la recién llegada notó la hostilidad y enfado de la peliazul a la cual fue a visitar.

-Hina...

-Guárdate las excusas y dime la verdad—Contratacó sin poder controlarse.

-Hina—La castaña mordió su labio inferior con insistencia— No quise decirle a Neji lo de Naruto es solo que...

-Por favor... –« _Te dio miedo que te dejara y fue fácil tirarme a mí al fuego_ » Tragó milagrosamente las palabras que quisieron brotar—¿Por qué se lo mencionaste?

-Sabes como es Neji, me preguntó porque nos habíamos alejado. Sin darme cuenta ya se lo estaba diciendo.

¿Tenía que culpar a Ten-Ten de su torpeza o acaso a Neji de su extrema inteligencia?

-Te lo pedí... era fácil—Soltó con la voz apagada.

Los ojos chocolates se inundaron de lágrimas.

-No fue mi intención, lo lamento de verdad...—Logró comenzar a discuparse.

-¿También piensas confesarle que me pediste que me embarazara?—Las disculpas de su cuñada le parecieron de pronto una burla. Hinata hacía tanto por Ten-Ten ¿y qué hacía ella? Echarla de cabeza en la primera oportunidad—¿O prefieres que se lo diga yo y terminamos con este teatro?

En una situación normal la Hyuga no le hubiese reclamado de aquella manera pero en esos momentos había tanta furia contenida, tanto dolor que parecía ser una presa desbordándose sin control.

-Hina—La voz de la castaña denotaba el desconcierto, su rostro mostró que no reconocía la mujer con la cual estaba hablando.

-Te pedí una sola cosa. Confíe en ti y me traicionaste—Acusó y desvió la mirada perlada y húmeda hacia la ventana.

Ten-Ten pudo comprender porqué se estaba comportando implacable con ella, si algo odiaba Hinata eran la deslealtad. Los ojos cafés se cerraron con frustración y reprochándose a sí misma haber roto la confianza de la peliazul. La consciencia de los futuros estragos, la hicieron sentirse estúpida y egoísta.

-Realmente lo lamento Hina...

-Gaara vino aquí a burlarse de mí—Expuso con rencor y unas enormes ganas de llorar, parpadeó para evitarlo.

Estaba tan molesta y fuera de sí que no cavilaba del todo las palabras que salían de su boca, tampoco su actitud.

-¿Cómo quieres que te pida que me perdones?—Soltó exaltada, perdiendo también los estribos.

-Como si me sirviera de algo—Respondió la peliazul de manera seca.

Los ojos chocolates no pudieron contener las lágrimas, ignoradas por la ojiluna.

-Aunque no me creas, no fue mi intención meterte en todos esos problemas. Y lo siento de verdad—Ten-Ten confesó antes de retirarse.

Las manos de la peliazul se empuñaron con frustración en sus piernas, estaba tan enojada, con tantas ganas de llorar y seguir recriminando a la castaña que la huida de ésta solo lograba irritarla más.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-¡No lo lograremos!—Chilló la pelirosa afligida.

-Habrá que dejarlo secar y después dar los detalles finales—Respondió tranquilo el pelinegro—Quizás mañana puedo llevarlo a la facultad.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y también una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, mirando atentamente al pelinegro que simplemente estaba concentrado en la escultura inconclusa frente a él.

-Es buena idea. Muero de hambre ¿qué tal si cenamos juntos?—En el momento que Sakura hablaba escuchó el inconfundible sonido del motor del coche de Hinata.

-Tengo un compromiso.—Respondió fijando por inercia los ojos oscuros en la ventana.

-¿Con quién?—Se burló la chica— ¿Cena familiar? Por cierto ¿dónde están tus padres que no se parado en todo el día?

-Ellos no viven aquí.

-¿Vives solo?—Exclamó sorprendida. Sasuke emitió una leve risa.

-No, vivo con mi chava.

-¿Qué?—La respuesta tan simple del Uchiha la pasmó y confundió haciéndola fruncir el ceño en una mueca de perplejidad.

-¿Estás en una relación?—La sonrisa torcida la abrumó; por una parte lucía tan sexy y por otra tan sardónico.

-Algo así.

La puerta se abrió y una peliazul con un enorme bolso y un ordenador portátil apareció. El Uchiha gruñó un tanto molesto por verla cargada de cosas, así que se levantó a ayudarle. No hubo necesidad, antes de que él lograra su objetivo el bolso cayó al suelo y la laptop fue arrojada a un sillón.

-No tienes idea terrible día que tuve—Confesó Hinata, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiéndose en el pecho masculino en busca de confort. Tal acción lo congeló, además sabía que no se encontraban solos.

Sakura estaba aún más entumecida, y en un acto de supervivencia rodó los ojos jades por la habitación queriendo empequeñecerse o buscar un escape.

-Hinata—Sasuke apenas y le tocó la espalda esperando que lo soltase.

-Dame un beso—Instó la peliazul a la hora de ponerse de puntillas. El ceño masculino se frunció en cuánto la tuvo más cerca de su cara.

-Hueles a alcohol.

-Pasé a tomar una copa. Necesitaba relajarme—Explicó ella con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Una copa o la botella?

Hinata volvió a sonreír aunque esta vez sincera, y entonces al ver más allá, se encontró con Sakura; parpadeó y enseguida se separó violentamente del moreno.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi casa?—Casi gritó.

-Ey Hinata—Sasuke la llamó tomándola por el antebrazo al verla dispuesta a avanzar hostil hacia su visita.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!—Exclamó señalando la puerta, dejando más que claro para quién iba el mensaje.

-Hinata—Sasuke estaba consternado.—Sakura...—Pensaba disculparse pero Hinata lo miraba tan acusadora y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que por un momento dudó y más que eso no pudo entender la bizarra situación, quedándose sin palabras.

-¿La conoces?—Cuestionó la Hyuga con la voz apagada, después negó con la cabeza—¡Lárguense los dos de mi casa, tú y esa maldita zorra...!

-Hinata ¿qué te pasa? –El tono de voz del muchacho se hizo más duro.

Sakura pareció finalmente reaccionar, tomó el bolso abrumada y avergonzada decidida a marcharse.

El cuerpo de la peliazul temblaba del coraje y Sasuke se encontraba ceñudo, en un acto sin precedentes se disculpó...

-Sakura lo siento—La simple frase hizo explotar a la peliazul, moviendo la mano derecha golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla del azabache, descargando en ese acto todo el dolor reprimido, y así finalmente las lágrimas rodaron amargas por las blancas mejillas de la peliazul.

Sasuke reacomodó su rostro, entreabrió sus labios y probó por instinto los huesos de su mandíbula. Al segundo siguiente observó directamente a la Hyuga, sintiendo bullir la rabia originada de la incómoda situación y de las complicadas reacciones de la ojiluna.

-Hablamos después—Logró articular la pelirosa, ingeniándoselas para escabullirse e intentar pasar lo más lejos posible de la Hyuga.

La inconformidad de Hinata la movió intentando alcanzarla. Años antes no logró decirle nada y ahora con la sobriedad afectada quería hacerlo, ¿era eso, o acaso era el simple hecho de no soportar que fuese justamente ella quién volviera a quitarle a la persona que amaba?

Sin embargo pronto se tambaleó, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y la oscuridad la envolvió en unas profundas tinieblas, las piernas dejaron de sostenerla pero no sintió el impacto, ni nada más.

-¿Qué tiene?—Sakura cuestionó al percatarse del desmayo.

-No sé—Confesó.

Anko apareció agitada, un tanto conmocionada por escuchar a su jefa gritar y dentro de sí imaginar el motivo.

-Señorita Hinata—Se acercó al verla en los brazos del Uchiha.

-Trae alcohol—Pidió él. Anko asintió y desapareció a toda prisa.

-Tu novia debe confundirme, te juro que jamás la he visto en mi vida...

-Debe estar ebria—Decretó el Uchiha intentando restarle importancia, queriendo librarse de Haruno—Realmente lamento lo que te dijo pero será mejor que te marches antes que despierte.

Sakura obedeció de forma nerviosa. Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de la casa el frío le caló en los huesos y los ojos se le humedecieron al no poder seguir fingiéndose calmada. De todos los lugares, de todos los hombres, de todas las mujeres, ¿tuvo con encontrarse con Hinata?

Dibujó una sonrisa burlesca, parecía que finalmente había decidido sacar las garras y tuvo que ser justo frente a Sasuke, ¿se atrevería a contarle el pasado que las enlazaba?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Apenas acercó la bolita de algodón impregnada con alcohol los parpados femeninos se arrugaron, por un momento pareció desubicada y confusa pero al notar la marca de su mano en la blanca piel de la mejilla muchacho, todo acomodó lugar.

Ni siquiera reparó en la mueca preocupada de Anko, simplemente volvió a actuar intentando abofetear la otra mejilla del Uchiha, sin embargo estaba atontada y Sasuke tuvo el tiempo necesario para atraparle la muñeca y frenarla.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Le reclamó evidentemente molesto y desconcertado.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Debido a la incomodidad Anko prefirió alejarse haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-¿Qué mierda?—Siseó, no podía entender la bipolaridad femenina y lo volvía loco.

-¿Dónde está ella?—Se sentó buscándola.

-Se ha ido, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como una demente? Vino a hacer eso conmigo—Le indicó con el dedo índice la escultura en una esquina—No tenías ningún derecho a insultarla.

Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas, escuchar a Sasuke le dolió más que los recuerdos del pasado. El doloroso nudo en la garganta la asfixió debilitándola.

-La defiendes—Su voz apenas fue perceptible.

-Claro, te portaste como una completa loca insultándola. Ni siquiera la conoces.—Escupió antes de dar el portazo.

En su carrera casi tira a Matsuri, la chica castaña puso las manos en el pecho del Uchiha como toda la intención de detenerlo, trastabilló por las irregularidades del piso de adoquines, cruzaron los ojos oscuros por unos instantes y después ella tragó saliva.

-Por favor, no te enojes con ella... tú no sabes...—Se mordió el labio para callarse y bajó la mirada conflictuada.

Sasuke bufó.

-No debiste traer a esa chica. Cuando les di las bebidas—Sasuke rememoró el momento, Matsuri había sido cortante e irradiaba incomodidad y desacuerdo—No lo pude creer, y no resistí y los espíe, así me di cuenta que ella solo era tu compañera, que solo hacían esos dientes gigantes... se lo diré a Hinata mañana, te lo prometo, pero no te enojes con ella.

-¿Ellas se conocen?—cuestionó al aclarársele un poco las ideas, Matsuri agachó la cabeza.

-Por favor vuelve con ella, lo que acaba de ocurrir le afecta más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Cómo jodidos lo haré si no entiendo nada? Deberías explicarme.—Urgió.

-No me corresponde, solo puedo decirte que hay una razón para que Hinata se hubiera comportado así. Lo lamento—Se disculpó la castaña agachando nuevamente la cabeza y alejándose hacia la puerta trasera.

-Es un idiota—Alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Hinata desde el interior.

Rodó los ojos con exasperación y maldijo en voz baja odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Señorita, debemos ir a su cuarto, necesita darse un baño la siento caliente.

Al asomarse vio a la morena batallar con el menudo cuerpo de la Hyuga.

-Todos los hombres son iguales. Ven un cuerpo y cara bonita y ahí van... ¡ah!.., la tipa es joven, también deben ser jóvenes—Replicó Hinata secándose una lágrima.

-No piense en eso—Pidió Anko.

-Yo la llevo—Ambas se pasmaron e Hinata se soltó de la morena, tratando de mantenerse firme.

-No te quiero en mi casa, lárgate con tu amante—Replicó enseguida, dándole la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Amante?—siseó el moreno y no queriendo seguir con el espectáculo, la tomó de la cintura y se la colocó al hombro.

Anko e Hinata dieron un gritillo pero él ascendió por las escaleras no prestándoles atención. Arriba en la habitación principal, la bajó frente a la cama, Hinata trastabilló y se aferró al antebrazo izquierdo del Uchiha, él pensó que sería momentáneo pero el rostro femenino tenía el entrecejo junto y una mueca que no le agradó, misma que la hizo sostenerla de los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy mareada. No me sueltes por favor—Pidió abrumada, realmente todo le daba vueltas de otra forma no se lo hubiera pedido.

Sasuke trasladó sus manos hasta los hombros y la ayudó para que se sentara en la cama. La peliazul llevó ambas manos a su rostro intentando apaciguar la molestia.

Él bufó descontento, ella lucía demasiado pálida y le fue sencillo encontrar el motivo del malestar y no tardó ni medio segundo en reprochárselo:

-Joder Hinata, seguro sigues comiendo solo una hoja de lechuga ¿cómo te vas a sentir bien? –Ella le dijo que había tomado un trago, el olor que irradiaba lo hizo dudar. La Hyuga apenas y se metía algo de comida al estómago de eso estaba consciente—Debes alimentarte bien.

-No me grites—Le respondió con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Te desmayaste porque no comes, ahora mismo vamos a cenar—Decretó dejándola sola en la habitación.

Ella dejó que su cabeza chocara contra el colchón y respiró quedamente, Sasuke debía tener razón quizás estaba desnutrida o realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre. El malestar comenzó a ceder lentamente permitiéndole mantener sus pensamientos más coherentes, arrugó la nariz al recordar cómo agredió a Haruno, una risa sardónica se ahogó en su garganta. Tenía claro que ningún tercero logra meterse en una relación, si alguno de los comprometidos no quieren.

Años antes hubo un par de cosas que la mantuvieron callada, primero el miedo de afrontar la verdad, confrontarse con ella que le ganaba en juventud y en belleza. Segundo, aunque lo hubiera hecho no ganaría nada; aunque la actitud de Sakura hubiera sido despreciable, Naruto había querido enrolarse con ella, tener a una mujer mucho más joven, una que era fácil de sorprender y que seguramente lo haría sentir importante, a diferencia de los menosprecios que vivió con las amistades de la familia Hyuga.

¿Pero Sakura sabía que terreno pisada? ¿Habría sabido que el dinero que pagaba su tarjeta de crédito era en realidad suyo? ¿Sabría realmente como el ojiazul le rompió el corazón? ¿O fue una víctima más? Después de todo Naruto logró hacerse de una fortuna... ¿Qué importaba? Eso no debía interesarle, debió haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba años atrás y no ahora; no la hubiera sanado, como no lo hacía ahora pero al menos habría sido un desquite justo.

 **xox**

-¿Realmente es tu compañera?—Interrogó apenas Sasuke regresó. La miraba de forma hostil y deliberadamente.

-Vamos a cenar, Matsuri ya se está encargando.

-Contéstame—Urgió cuando él le dio la espalda.

-Lo haré mientras cenemos.

Se levantó molesta y dando zancadas, en las escaleras él la esperaba y ella se sintió incomoda al darse cuenta que temió que fuera a caer.

Bajaron cada escalón lentamente, al llegar al comedor Matsuri ya estaba sirviendo algunos platos, a simple vista la Hyuga se percató que era comida recalentada y calórica. La castaña desapareció casi enseguida.

-Esto es tonto—Se quejó.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?

Hinata lo miró aprensiva pero el tono neutro de él y su rostro le dijo que no cedería.

-Quizás tres, cuatro copas... pero es hora de que me digas que hacía esa mujer aquí, ¿realmente es tu compañera? ¿O es la que meterás a tu cama para desaburrirte de mí?—Cuando lo razonó ya lo había dicho, apretó la mandíbula mirando la sopa de pollo con vegetales que le había servido su empleada.

-Arg—Soltó exasperado—Ni siquiera va en mi clase, estamos en el mismo grado y también se metió al programa de la clínica pero nada más. Hicimos un trabajo en común y ya—Respondió fastidiado.

-No quiero que la veas—« _Irracional_ », se dijo así misma, ¿entonces por qué no solo se guardaba esos comentarios? No podía, por más infantil que se estuviera viendo, no podía.

-No, si no me das una razón de peso... No recuerdo que el contrato dijera que podías elegir mis amistades en la universidad. Si mal no recuerdo la universidad es el único lugar donde tengo libre albedrío.

-No te atrevas—Soltó sintiéndose arrinconada y desesperada pero la facción del muchacho le dijo que no cedería y que probablemente perdiera esa batalla.

-¿Por qué Hinata? Me hiciste hacer el ridículo. Fue desagradable, fuiste como una cría de catorce años celosa e infantil, aún te portas así.

-Fue más para mí más desagradable llegar y encontrarla aquí, en mi casa contigo.—Reclamó.

-Lo dices como si me hubieras pillado en la cama con ella y no es así. Pregúntale a tus trabajadoras si acaso fuimos a un cuarto.—El tono era cansino e incluso con un tinte de advertencia.

Los ojos lunas miraron de nueva cuenta la sopa para romper el contacto visual, procesando y negándose a aceptar verbalmente su comportamiento inadecuado. El olor del caldo se le hizo agradable, el apetito se le abrió y comenzó a comer ante los atentos e incrédulos enormes ojos negros.

-¿Es todo? ¿No vas a darme una maldita explicación? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que hiciste solo...—Sasuke soltó el aliento en una sonrisa amarga cortando sus palabras: « _por que había firmado un maldito contrato_ ».

-Tienes razón el alcohol se me subió demasiado—El sabor a pollo aun podía sentirlo en la boca y la exasperación masculina la obligó a hablar, con la cabeza un poco más fría podía arrepentirse de cada uno de sus actos.

Nunca había actuado tan imprudente, empuñó la mano al tener que reconocerse que hace semanas que venía haciéndolo.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a insultar a las personas?—Recriminó él.

« _No debiste traerla... ella no es una persona...se lo merecía_ »...

-No deberías meterte—Cortó. El moreno rodó los ojos.

-Te comportaste como una novia histérica con una simple compañera de carrera.

-Así que será dentista—Juntó el entrecejo analizando las palabras de su acompañante—¿Inició hace años o apenas?

-Se transfirió—Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—¿Ahora que tramas?

-Déjalo pasar, no es asunto tuyo—Instó con una mirada dura, la cual podría expresarle más de sus sentimientos por más que se mostrase helada.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza exasperado y apretó el mango de la cuchara con fuerza. "Cansado", era la palabra que mejor definía su estado y decidido a obtener la información, se levantó de improvisto caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó y la fuerza que ejercía el Uchiha en su muñeca aumentó, obligándola a ponerse de pie y caminar a trompicones detrás de él—¿Qué te pasa?—Subió más la voz pero sus interrogantes fueron ignoradas deliberadamente.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación principal la puerta se cerró tras ella de un solo golpe. La intimidad la colapsó y su cuerpo se encendió olvidando el hambre que tenía hasta hace instantes.

-Sasuke—Susurró con la voz cargada de sensualidad y no obtuvo respuesta.

Los labios del hombre habían chocado con los suyos, acercándola a él, tomando su cintura para atraparla en sus brazos y con maestría y prisas comenzar a filtrar las manos por debajo de la blusa rosa, atrapando los jugosos pechos.

Hinata era tan compleja pero el Uchiha tenía claro que si buscaba conversar con ella primero necesitaba derribar esas barreras que ponía, y ya sabía cómo hacerlo, no era digno pero si funcional. Apretó el agarre en el pecho derecho y posteriormente se dedicó a hurgar para localizar el botón erecto. Al parecer la mujer a la cual le brindaban sus caricias estaba sin oxígeno pero no pensaba detenerse, no iba a dejar que rompiera el beso tan fácilmente.

El jadeo femenino lo enloqueció, la carne dura le pedía ser encajada y odiaba que siempre fuera el resultado de tenerla tan cerca. Haciéndose de autocontrol comenzó a quitarle la ropa, con una exagerada lentitud que le hizo cuestionarse a quién diablos estaba castigando. Con cada roce de sus manos en la piel femenina ella exclamaba y su verga no podía hacer otra cosa que provocarle un dolor insoportable, necesitaba con urgencia hundirse y que ella calmara ese desespero agónico.

-Quiero que me cojas—Fue un murmullo agonizante. Turbada por las sensaciones no logró comprenderlo del todo.

Sasuke se sentó desnudo en el borde de la cama y la haló de la mano para acercarla, sin embargo hizo que le diera la espalda en el proceso, con las manos sudorosas le apretó las caderas para que descendiera, tuvo que prescindir de su mano izquierda para ayudar a mantener erguida su erección y lograr que Hinata se sentara en ella a la primera.

Sentada en sus muslos se sentía expuesta, con las piernas completamente abiertas. Aun no se recuperaba del todo de la profundidad que brindaba la posición, tenerlo dentro era tan satisfactorio como desquiciante pero tras las respiraciones erráticas masculinas sabía que no era la única que estaba en el limbo.

Sasuke movió sus manos a los jugosos pechos amasándolos, succionándole el cuello dándole el tiempo necesario para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo tan dentro. Se sentía tan aprisionado y jodidamente acabado, era delirante cada vez quería más; primero quiso estar dentro, ahora necesitaba que se moviera y sabía que una vez que lo hiciera querría más ¿por qué Hinata lo volvía tan insaciable?

Hinata gimió al sentir la dureza de los dientes al clavarse en su delicada piel del cuello y la quemante sensación la asfixió. Llevó las manos a las rodillas masculinas para darse soporte y lentamente comenzar a quedarse vacía, lo escuchó mascullar alguna grosería que solo le robó una sonrisa, las manos masculinas apretaron dolorosamente sus pechos impidiéndole moverse más.

-Siéntate—Fue una orden y su interior se regocijo ¿enserio su azabache creía que lo sacaría por completo? A pesar de la niebla, si algo dentro de ella estaba especialmente despierto era su vagina, el glande del muchacho era fácil de leer con la piel...—Mierda—Otra palabrota ¿No fue él quién le ordenó que se sentara?

-Deja de quejarte—Dijo divertida pero sumamente excitada. Nadie podría hacerla sentir tan deseada como lo hacía aquel moreno. Movió su pelvis de arriba abajo solo un poco.

La cabeza masculina se escondió en su cuello, la respiración superficial lo acompañaba dejando que el aliento caliente la abrasara, llenándola de más calor del cual ella podría soportar.

-Oh por favor—Rogó pidiendo que él se hiciera participe. Por el cansancio sus movimientos eran torpes, estaba agotada y no por lo breve de la entrega simplemente su cuerpo no tenía reservas de energía.

Y funcionó, él se unió mucho más enérgico que ella, haciéndola gritar, convirtiéndola en una muñeca que apenas podía ensamblarse a la acción con sutiles movimientos cada que él la penetraba con dureza, demostrándole que su verga podía darle más placer que el que podía imaginar. Por eso sus gritos se encontraban enloquecidos e incoherentes, sus gemidos descontrolados y su cuerpo temblando sin poder contener toda la energía que quería explotar alrededor de esa carne dura y resbaladiza que se abrió paso en su interior como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

-Te das cuenta...soy tuyo... solo tuyo—Las palabras brotaron de su boca como una verdad quemante. Dominado por la pasión no fue consciente de lo que quiso probarle.

No necesitaba que le montara escenas de celos, él sería incapaz de faltarle, no había nadie más en la que él pudiera pensar más que ella... Rompió muchos corazones, lo hizo sin piedad alguna, los sentimientos femeninos nunca le fueron de importancia hasta que la conoció a ella, bastaba una sola mirada de Hinata para provocarle miles de reacciones, así fuera enojada, arrogante, tierna, triste; la hombría de su cuerpo se endurecería en instantes solo para ella...

Joder la amaba a ella, por eso no quería romperle el corazón, por eso por primera vez en su vida sería incapaz de caer en los juegos de otra chica, y aunque cediera dudaba mucho que su cuerpo se irguiera para alguien más.

Tenía el cuerpo sudoroso y ella también, atrapado en el interior femenino, saboreando la piel que había marcado sin cesar con la boca y acariciando cada espacio en donde pudieran posarse sus manos y no era suficiente, su garganta también quería participar.

« _Solo tuyo_ » Repitió y repitió.

Soportando ser invadida, intentando no perderse en la lujuria; así se encontraba ella. De un movimiento brusco él la abandonó, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra el colchón, no tardó en hincarse frente a ella y halarla de las piernas para recuperar su unión y encajarse tan profundo como le era posible.

Ella dio un grito eufórico al sentirlo nuevamente dentro. Lo miró a los ojos negros que solo centellaban de pasión, dobló las rodillas abriendo las piernas todo lo que pudo para darle acceso, entregándose completamente. Trató de apretar las mantas con las manos sin embargo su mano izquierda se vio tomada por una masculina que entrelazó los dedos y se inclinó a besarla.

-Me vuelves loco Hinata—Le susurró volviendo a erguirse y penetrándola con rudeza.

El cuerpo femenino se movía sin cesar, los pechos le rebotaban descontrolados al ritmo de las fieras embestidas que estaba recibiendo por su agresor, el cuerpo ya no le respondía en absoluto, todo era una posesión extra y con un grito enloquecido se dejó ir.

-Maldita sea—Gruñó el azabache acorralado, incapaz de seguir moviéndose por las deliciosas contracciones femeninas—Mierda Hinata me tienes, te amo—Soltó dejándose ir—Te a-mo—Repitió con la voz temblorosa, llevando ambas manos al colchón a los laterales de la cabeza femenina para no aplastarla con su peso.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, e Hinata solo estaba consciente de la confesión, con los ojos medio abiertos lo enfocó, Sasuke temblaba más que ella, estaba sudoroso, con los ojos entrecerrados pero extremadamente guapísimo y le había dicho que la amaba...

Lo sentía dentro de ella, la esencia cálida la quemaba y el chico que estaba exhausto luchaba por no aplastarla, una leve sonrisa quiso escapar de sus labios al sentirse cuidada.

-Sakura—Ladeó el rostro al nombrarla, no podía soportar el escrutinio que recibió del Uchiha —La conozco. E-ella es una persona que me causó daño...—Comenzó a explicar— Mi último ex, se lio con ella. La vi por primera vez en la que solía ser mi cama con él... ella usaba mi ropa y joyas. La odié, para ser sincera. Pero hay algo que entiendo de la situación y que siempre tengo en mente: si Naruto me hubiera amado, jamás la hubiera aceptado por más hermosa que fuera. Nunca, ni siquiera en ese momento humillante le dije una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando vi que se vistió con un vestido que me costó miles de dólares y que solía ser mi favorito, después de que los encontrara...

Recordaba el evento perfectamente, Sakura lo había levantado del suelo, siendo esa la única prenda femenina en la alfombra... en ese momento destruida aún fue capaz de reconocer el juego de joyas. Le llevó varías semanas enlazar porque su ropa y accesorios habían ido desapareciendo paulatinamente pero finalmente supo la verdad. Hinata no se enteró si ella los hurtó o él se los obsequió de cualquier manera ese acto seguía siendo despreciable.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... créeme en ningún momento de ese tiempo cuando existía una razón, le dije nada, nunca perdí los estribos, nunca le reclamé pero esta tarde cuando llegué y te vi con ella, solo pude pensar lo peor. El alcohol debió desinhibirme impidiéndome pensar correctamente...

-Ya—Cortó él sin poder ocultar la lejanía que comenzaba a crear.

Lo cabreaba conocer el motivo, si bien lo hacía vislumbrar el panorama desde los ojos lunas, desde los suyos solo podía sentirse enfadado. Rompió su unión, yéndose al baño, de otra manera estallaría en celos frente a ella, le diría cosas crueles, simplemente descargaría la rabia que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Que le contase acerca de otro hombre que estuvo en su vida en un momento tan íntimo, sobre todo después de su confesión de amor era una cuestión con la cual no podía lidiar. Dentro de sí sabía que era necesario conocer parte de sus demonios pero no era sencillo hacerlo.

Hinata se cuestionó ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a unirse a la ducha que se estaba dando el Uchiha o quedarse en la cama hecha un ovillo? También tenía dudas si había hecho bien en confesarle de dónde conocía a Haruno... la inseguridad la recorrió haciéndola vulnerable y sin poder vislumbrar lo que venía.

 **Hola nenucas o nenucos, la verdad estos días he andado súper ocupada. La actualización pasada una amiga me mencionó que no salían mis separaciones para cambió de escenarios (en fanfiction), solía poner un guion, bueno no uno sino varios así en línea, en wattpad me funciona pero en fanfiction no, santo cielo, ahora veo cómo aprecian mi trabajo que a pesar de eso me leían. Capítulos pasados alguien me sugirió lo de separar escenarios, y yo me quedé ¿qué de otra manera quiere que lo haga? (sinceramente eso pensé toda depre); pero esta vez mi amiga me dijo que no salían y casi me da el mimiski xD, por eso mismo les quería actualizar lueguito disculpándome por eso... pero pues he tenido mucho trabajo. En fin esta vez lo logre y por eso les traje un minimaratón con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores, sobre todo para los de fanfiction, que a pesar de esos incovenientes han seguido mi trabajo y han tenido paciencia...**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (si, leyeron bien, les digo que dejen un comentario xD, hoy ando pidiche pero es que me lo merezco son dos capis y muy buenos :3)**


	10. Citas (maratón dos de dos)

Despertar en los brazos de Sasuke se había convertido en su acción favorita, dormir envuelta en el calor y olor masculino era un relajante y analgésico perfecto.

No se movió temerosa de despertarlo. La noche pasada no se habían atrevido a tocar el tema que los separó una vez que el volvió a la cama y tampoco quería hacerlo ahora, había momentos únicos y ese era uno de ellos ¿por qué arruinarlo?

-No otra vez—Con la voz ronca salió la queja del moreno.

Él se removió para dejar la somnolencia y volvió a arrugar los párpados con fuerza. La luz que se colaba por las cortinas le demostraba lo tarde que era, probablemente ya no alcanzaría la primera hora.

-¿A dónde vas?—Protestó ella negándose a dejarlo ir.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama listo para saltar pero Hinata le tomó del brazo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya se me hizo tarde otra vez—Explicó cerrando los ojos negros y fallando en ahogar un bostezo.

-No vayas—Él la miró serio y luego sonrió mordazmente.

-¿Tú no irás?—Hinata parpadeó y entreabrió los labios, buscando en su cerebro la respuesta sin poder encontrar la lista de pendientes para el día—Si tú vas a quedarte conmigo no tengo objeción de hacer novillos.—Sugirió él mirándola atentamente a la perfecta y carnosa boca.

-¿Hacer novillos? –Hinata soltó una carcajada después de decirlo, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas—¡Cielos soy una mala influencia para ti!

Con el ceño fruncido las manos del Uchiha fueron directo al estómago de la peliazul comenzando una guerra de cosquillas. Sin aire y después de reír demasiado, Sasuke le preguntó al oído.

-¿Entonces pasaremos el día juntos?

-Si—Le dio la respuesta mirándolo a los ojos y con la sonrisa puesta en el apuesto rostro—Todo el día.

-En ese caso deberíamos ducharnos y luego salir por ahí—Anunció el moreno, saltando de la cama y perdiéndose en el baño sin pudor alguno ante su desnudez.

Dudó en seguirlo pero lo hizo. Un ligero mareo vino apenas puso los dos pies en el suelo pero después de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos unos segundos después, todo volvía a ser sólido.

Hinata sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que intentaba cubrir su cuerpo e ignorando la punzada de pudor siguió los pasos invisibles del muchacho. La puerta del baño seguía abierta así que la cerró detrás de ella, en la caja de cristal Sasuke le sonrió invitándola a la lluvia de agua caliente.

-En verdad eres pequeña—Se burló al tenerla enfrente y tener que inclinar la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza de manera tímida, dándose su tiempo para admirar en silencio y con disimulo el cuerpo masculino.

-Tú eres perfecto—Habló acariciando con los dedos los músculos de acero, sonriendo satisfecha al notarlo tensarse.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en la ducha?

-¿Habrá alguna manera de que tú no quieras hacerlo en todos lados?—Sonrió al preguntarlo, reconociendo que con él, ella deseaba hacerlo en cualquier momento y lugar también.

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me pones a prueba? –La levantó para cargarla en su cintura, en un movimiento tan natural

Ambos sabían lo que venía, sus cuerpos ya se reconocían, sabían cómo moverse y embonar.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Vamos no seas floja—Sasuke le dijo al tironear de su mano.

Los parques de diversiones nunca fueron los lugares favoritos de la Hyuga así que no se encontraba realmente emocionada de seguirlo, ya llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en ese lugar y al parecer el moreno no se sentía tan fatigado como ella.

-En verdad estoy cansada, tengo mucho sueño—Repitió por quién sabe que vez.

Hinata se sentó en una banca cerca de unos puestos de recuerdos, juegos y comida, mirando a la gente pasar hacia las atracciones.

-Llevas toda la mañana diciendo eso—Dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-No es cierto.

-Puede que las primeras dos horas no, después de ahí lo único que haces es decir que tienes sueño y estás cansada—Sin poder evitarlo la Hyuga se estiró y bostezó.

-Hace días me siento así—Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Eres muy delicada mientras no vuelvas a vomitar solo por oler la comida todo está bien.—Las mejillas de la fémina se tornaron rosadas.

Hinata se agarró la tripa recordando el suceso, apenas habían llegado al lugar el olor las frituras le revolvió el estómago.

-Quizás estoy enferma—Finalmente reconoció, ganándose la completa atención del Uchiha.

-Eso te pasa porque casi no comes.—Comentó mostrándose cansino para ocultar la preocupación que sentía respecto a la dieta de la Hyuga.

La mujer soltó un suspiro exasperado, y el móvil volvió a sonarle en la bolsa de su abrigo negro. A pesar de la mirada de desagrado que le dedicó el azabache lo sacó para revisarlo. Un sonido gutural salió de los labios rosados al leer el contenido del mensaje.

-Sasuke, esta vez si debo de ir a la oficina...

-Dijimos que pasaríamos el día juntos así que ni lo pienses, y mejor apaga ese aparato antes de que lo aviente al estanque de la entrada.

Obedeció enseguida asustada.

-Hana acaba de recordarme que debo firmar unos documentos para la producción y salarios de un lote de juguete. Sasuke, en verdad es importante y no me llevará mucho tiempo—Al sentirse ignorada se puso de pie—Si no me llevas tú, tomaré un taxi y volveré en una hora y media.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

No recordaba haber llamado tanto la atención en toda su vida, los empleados de la empresa no pudieron disimular su sorpresa al verla vestir informal e ir acompañada del Uchiha. Para su suerte, Hana intentó disimular y tuvo mejor suerte que los demás, aun así se sentía abrumada, los cotilleos comenzarían pronto y como siempre no estaba preparada.

-¿Ya acabaste?—La voz insistente y exasperada de Sasuke la hizo levantar la mirada de manera irritada.

-Tengo que revisar estas formas, no puedo solo firmarlas—Explicó volviendo a concentrarse en el documento que leía.

-¿No que serían solo unas cuantas firmas? –Soltó impaciente.

Hinata suspiró tratando de ignorar la punzada de molestia. Por un momento pensó que sería más simple tener a un niño de cinco años que tener que lidiar con él y sus veinte años.

-Quizás me llevará más de lo que calcule—Reconoció.

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos—Recriminó él arrugando el entrecejo en un leve puchero involuntario.

-Me salieron cosas importantes ¿no puedes entenderlo? –En los ojos oscuros apareció un destello de furia tras escucharla.

-¡Lo único que entiendo, es que lo único importante para ti son tus cosas! ¡¿Mis clases no eran importantes?! ¡Las dejé por ti! ¡Maldita sea! Esperaba que hicieras lo mismo, solo por hoy—Se levantó abruptamente y salió de la oficina sin prestar atención en los ojos aguamarina que lo captaron atentos.

-Supongo que ya se desocupó—Gaara habló con la mirada puesta en la puerta por la cual habían salido segundos antes el moreno. Hana, sonrió nerviosa—No te preocupes en anunciarme.—La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la secretaria y aunque se apresuró para darle alcance fue inútil.

-Disculpe...—Demasiado tarde para Hana, el pelirrojo ya se había adentrado en la oficina.

La escena que encontró SabakuNo, lo sorprendió: Hinata estaba completamente pálida, de pie junto a su escritorio parecía sostenerse con fuerza para no caer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—La tomó de los brazos ayudándola a tomar asiento en la silla principal.

Hinata no respondió pero esta vez prestó más atención a esos mareos, incapaz de seguir ignorándolos ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

-Si—Mintió y el pelirrojo curvó los labios en un intento de sonrisa, comenzando a intentar deducir un par de cosas.

Recordó las voces discutiendo y definitivamente no pudo concluir lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en la oficina, no tenía lógica los fragmentos que alcanzó a oir. Así que tomó asiento frente a ella y esperó largos minutos a recuperara mejor semblante.

-¿No vas a decirme que te sucede?

-Nada—Prosiguió Hinata nerviosa, dudando del objetivo de visita del poseedor de ojos aguamarina, lo que menos necesitaba eran más cosas en las cuales pensar.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?... Estaban discutiendo...—Un rayo de luz lo iluminó silenciándolo, pudiendo unir todo, los ojos se le abrieron con supremacía recordando cada detalle del muchacho que vio salir, alto, pelo negro, fornido, vestimentas informarles...

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿pero en qué puedo ayudarte?—Intentó sonar amable en el último momento pero no pudo. Era su manera más atenta de pedirle que se retirara.

-Tú no puedes estar saliendo con ese tipo—Gruñó él consternado. Ése tipejo era un niño comparado con él, tenía muchos más dedos de altura pero a kilómetros podría notarle la juventud ¿qué diablos podría estar viéndole Hinata?

-¿Por qué no?—Contratacó cansada dejando salir su frustración con él—Por qué tú lo dices, ¿o porque padre o Neji lo hacen? Ninguno de ustedes tres tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en vida. Así que por favor deja ese papel de protector que no te queda. Tú y yo no somos nada. Si vas a llevar el caso de mi familia hazlo pero yo no estoy incluida ya te dije que tengo a mi abogado.—Los ojos lunas tenían un tinte de seguridad y desafío que terminó de exasperarlo, Hinata jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

-Ese maldito crio te ha pegado sus malos modales—Gruñó molesto de que ella no le escuchase—Hasta allá fuera escuché sus gritos.

-Te los hubieras evitado, si solo te hubieras dedicado a ir a tu reunión con tu único cliente que tienes de esta empresa.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Eso es lo que me pregunto de ti. ¿Por qué de la nada quieres cuidarme? Sobre todo cuando ya no necesito que lo hagas—Cerró los ojos lunas con indecisión—Sobre todo ahora. Tu comportamiento puede ser malinterpretado por mi pareja...

-¡Estás de broma! –Rugió moviendo las manos desechando lo recién oído.

-No lo estoy, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? ¿No tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida? –Retó.

-Pero ese tipo...

-Ese tipo es el hombre que amo. Si, no tenemos gustos ni mundos iguales, pero aún así lo amo—Confesó abrumada, aceptando en voz alta la verdad que venía acarreando desde hace semanas. Cansada de la visita inesperada.

Gaara guardó silencio, los ojos lunas demostraban la veracidad de las palabras sin embargo se rehusaba a creerlo, así no debían ser las cosas y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas.

-Te ves joven, podrían pasar como pareja ¿pero qué va a suceder en algunos años? ¿Él seguirá interesado en ti?

Los labios le temblaron a Hinata y parpadeó para no llorar.

-Ese no será tu problema, ni de nadie, será mío.—La melancolía que irradió lo pasmó, haciéndolo caer en un precipicio ¿estaba enamorada de ese muchacho realmente?

-¡Claro que lo es! porque vas a perder tus últimos años de juventud a su lado. Vas a desperdiciarlo todo, ¿acaso no quieres casarte, convertirte en madre, tener una vida feliz?

-Eso ¿qué importa?—Recriminó—Estás deduciendo cosas que ya no deseo.

-No seas tonta, yo sé lo que tú querías porque era lo que querías conmigo—La confianza de Gaara fue una bofetada— Deja esa tontería ahora. Hinata, vamos a casarnos, tengamos hijos, formemos una familia, la familia que tanto deseabas. Te daré ese niño pelirrojo que se parecerá a mí que tanto anhelabas.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza innecesaria. Confiaba que nadie se encontrara ahí dentro, ese lugar ahora era su único refugio. Se sentó en la sala enfurruñado, sin importarle que algún vecino curioso lo hubiera visto bajar del coche lujoso, su cerebro solo procesaba una cosa, la "traición de Hinata", habían prometido que estarían juntos y ella lo había dejado sentado en su oficina por una hora, esperándola... esperándola... sin importarle lo que él dejó por ella.

No quería eso, no podía aceptarlo... no cuando ella fue la que pidió que estuvieran juntos todo el maldito día. Gruñó con ganas de romper algo.

-¿Sasuke?—El nombrado cerró los ojos sintiéndose pillado y reconociendo la voz de su hermano.

Sin querer giró la cabeza para verlo. El mayor vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una playera blanca que estaba sucia a la altura de un hombro, en los brazos traía a su pequeña hija Sarada al parecer dormida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ya no puedo venir a casa?—Respondió malhumorado.

-No es eso. Solo que... es raro verte aquí. Pensé que estabas trabajando—Sasuke bufó sin darle alguna respuesta pero sin perderlo de vista. Itachi se sentó frente a él, observó a Sarada que dormía pero había algo diferente en la pequeña que no supo identificar.

-¿Qué tiene? –Finalmente cuestionó.

-No lo sabemos. La hemos llevado al pediatra porque no acepta casi nada de lo que come pero hasta ahora, aparte de medicamento contra el vómito y alguno que otro remedio casero, no han podido dar con la causa del malestar. Tendremos que realizarle algunos estudios—Sasuke hizo una mueca preocupado.

-Si, se ve más flaca.—Indicó más para él.

-Créeme no bromeaba al decir que no come casi nada—Le dijo de forma pausada mostrándole el hombro, donde ahora podía identificar el vómito.

-¿Y los estudios?

-En dos semanas tenemos la cita.

-¿Dentro de dos semanas?—En su pregunta se notó la desaprobación.

El mayor se puso aún más serio. Y aspiró aire antes de responderle.

-Fue el único lugar que pudimos permitirnos—La mandíbula la tenía tensa, demostrándole como pocas veces lo frustrado que se encontraba. Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió, Itachi había hecho hasta la imposible para que Sarada fuera atendida y había sido lo único que encontró.

-¿Tienes tus medicinas?—Adivinó de dónde obtuvo parte del dinero que cubriría los estudios de su sobrina.

Itachi lo miró y sonrió, la sonrisa más farsa que Sasuke pudo identificarle.

-Todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Lo estaba evadiendo ¿acaso lo consideraba tan idiota?

-Joder, no soy estúpido—Escupió molesto.

-Por favor no grites, acaba de quedarse dormida y también duerme poco.

La escena era de lo más deprimente, su genial hermano mayor estaba hundido. Necesitaba hacer algo y tragando el nudo de incomodidad se dijo que conseguiría las medicinas de Itachi y después se encargaría de hacérselas llegar misteriosamente, aunque eso le costara un extra... otro extra... los últimos días se la había pasado calculando para saber a cuánto ascendía el montón de lo que le debía a la peliazul, y hasta ahora eran unos impresionantes números rojos que no sabía cómo iba a cubrir, pero estaba decidido en algún momento le devolvería cada centavo.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke, volvieron a posarse en su sobrina, se veía tan decaída a pesar de estar dormida, su hermano lucía peor y la verdad le pegó de golpe; definitivamente no estaba listo para convertirse en padre, no podría asumir esa responsabilidad, y de acuerdo a como estaban las cosas ¿no sería mejor aceptar el acuerdo que firmó en vez de querer huir de el?

-¿Crees que puedas olvidar un hijo que no conociste?—Itachi lo miró y luego a Sarada.

-Jamás—Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente del mayor y luego arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Has dejado a alguien embarazada?—Nunca antes notó un tinte de miedo en la voz de su hermano, Itachi estaba consternado de pies a cabeza.

-No...

-No me mientas—Itachi alzó un poco la voz, incluso pudo decir que furioso.

-He dicho que no—Se defendió pero la mirada oscura de su acompañante le demostró que no le creía.

-¿Entonces la pregunta te ocurrió de pronto?—Seguía siendo tono de regaño pero le había agregado sarcasmo.

-Solo lo pensé... ¿Has visto discovery? Un programa donde un hombre vende su esperma a parejas que desean tener hijos, si no me equivoco vivía de eso... quizás...

-¡Por Dios Sasuke!—Sarada se sobresaltó pero no salió de su sueño—No digas estupideces ¿sabes el susto que me has dado?

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó inocentemente.

-Joder Sasuke—Masculló—Yo en verdad quería cuidar de ti y mamá. Amo a Sarada pero no fue una niña planeada—Explicó escuetamente encogiendo los hombros—Ella es mucha responsabilidad, su madre también lo es, las amo a las dos pero soy consciente de mis limitaciones. No me doy por vencido ni mucho menos, es solo que tener un hijo te cambia la vida radicalmente, tus sueños nunca volverán a ser los mismos y ya nada será igual. Tonto hermano menor, no vayas a embarazar a nadie—Suspiró, helándolo—Quita esa cara de susto—Itachi se atrevió a sonreír—Y por cierto, no creo que seas del tipo que viste en Discovery. Conociéndote como lo hago, tú estarías dándole todo el día vueltas al asunto, y además esa no es la manera en la cual madre nos educó. Cuando llegué tu momento de ser padre, querrás estar ahí—Habló guardando silencio un rato cavilando si sus palabras eran del todo ciertas, Sasuke era impulsivo, egoísta hasta cierto punto e inmaduro—O al menos deberías hacerlo, es una experiencia que vale la pena, aunque sea difícil—Explicó viendo con preocupación a su pequeña hija.

-Debiste estudiar otra cosa y estarías menos atado—Sasuke lo reprimió.

-Quizás—El menor se pasmó al escuchar que Itachi le daba la razón.

Suspiró frustrado, había ido a casa a refugiarse y solo había logrado hacerse de más preocupaciones y miedos. Mirando el asunto más fríamente se daba cuenta que Itachi tenía razón, él no podía ser padre o al menos no por lo pronto. Viéndolo desde la perspectiva que marcó el mayor, no podía renunciar a sus sueños y tampoco al que pudiera ser su hijo. Definitivamente necesitaba anular ese contrato.

Un niño le había parecido algo sencillo pero pronto un abismo con miles de caminos errados y dificultados había aparecido frente a él y comprendía que un hijo era una responsabilidad para la cual no estaba listo, ni siquiera lo deseaba.

Claro, no se imaginaba que otro hombre pudiera ser el padre del retoño de Hinata. Le hervía la sangre pensándola con otro pero él tampoco podía ser ese hombre, no aún... ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué lo seguía siendo?

Tenía en cuenta qué debía hacer ¿entonces por qué no lo hacía? ...

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata no fue consciente de cómo consiguió llegar al retrete solo devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago, y mientras las arcadas iban disminuyendo se percató que no se encontraba sola, Gaara la había seguido hasta ahí y le sostenía el cabello. Cerró los ojos con frustración y una lágrima rodó.

El recuerdo del pasado evidentemente le oprimía una fibra sensible, se recordó en sus años de joven cuando realmente anheló traer al mundo a un pequeño pelirrojo que fuese la viva imagen del Sabaku No. En un inició cuando le contó su sueño, obtuvo una sonora carcajada, con el tiempo él la dejó fantasear un poco y más adelante fue cortante con el tema, los hijos no estaban en un futuro cercano.

Y ahora la molestaba que usara aquello a tal extremo de hacerla llorar. Sería mejor que Gaara se guardase los recuerdos bellos en vez de ensuciarlos. Porque de la misma manera que alguna vez se imaginó siendo madre a su lado, también lo hizo a lado de Naruto, y ambos habían sido un completo error, uno garrafal.

Deseaba recuperarse pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para sostenerla así que se quedó dónde estaba, recuperando el oxígeno y esperando que la sensación de malestar física le disminuyera.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?—La voz grave la hizo apretar los parpados—Toma—al abrirlos se encontró con un vaso de agua.

Dio pequeños sorbos después de enjuagarse la boca y se levantó lentamente.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No.—Respondió con la voz débil.

-No vayas de nuevo con las mentiras—Gaara reprimió.

-No te estoy mintiendo—Se mordió la lengua al aceptar que llevaba días mal—Lo que me puso mal fue el disparate que dijiste.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta y la ayudó a volver a la oficina, no la soltó hasta que la peliazul se hubo sentado, los ojos aguamarina se entrecerraron.

-A mí me parece lo más lógico y lo más conveniente.

-Es una mala broma—Repuso ella, mirándolo directamente comenzando a recuperar de a poco sus energías.

-¿Por qué?—Instó con molestia al verse rechazado.—Tú lo querías, incluso tu padre y Neji verían con buenos ojos esa unión. Fue algo esperado y aceptado hace tiempo, y sigue siendo igual.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes hablar como si nada sucedió entre nosotros? Tú y yo sabemos por qué. Nunca me consideraste lo suficiente buena para llevar un anillo de tu parte en mi dedo. Me convertí en un pequeño reto, la hermana menor de Hyuga Neji, la chica virgen que a todos rechazaba y a ti te encantan los retos. La emoción se te quitó cuando te diste cuenta que yo no iba a saltar de un paracaídas o me iría de excursión, ni siquiera era capaz de pasar una noche en tu departamento sin tener remordimientos, ¿no es así Gaara?

El pelirrojo guardó unos minutos de silencio sorprendido de la cognición de la Hyuga, se mordió la lengua antes de encontrar la mejor respuesta:

-Eras y eres suficiente, la cosa no iba por ahí, no estaba listo para comprometerme con nadie.

-Pero sí para quitarme la virginidad e ilusionarme con un cuento de hadas.

-¡La única que se ilusionó fuiste tú! No recuerdo haber dicho que me convertiría en un príncipe.

-No hizo falta que lo hicieras, tú sabes lo que yo quería en aquel tiempo. Yo soñaba con casarme y entregarle mi virginidad al hombre con el cual iba a compartir todo... y créeme que mientras intentabas meterme en tu cama te salieron muchas falsas promesas.

-Argh—Exclamó frustrado—Las mujeres no olvidan lo que les conviene. Hinata cualquier hombre te hubiera dicho eso o hubiera actuado como yo lo hice contigo...—¿ _Entonces el Gaara romántico que conoció era mentira?_ — Cualquier hombre te diría que te ama si le permites estar contigo de esa forma...

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?—Los ojos lunas lo miraron atentos.

Hinata nunca esperó llevar esa conversación, la necesitó en su momento pero ahora viendo en retrospectiva, más las confesiones del pelirrojo, le hizo preguntarse si todo lo que vivió a su lado fue una mentira.

-¡Oh, por Dios Hinata! No me malinterpretes...

-No hace falta—Lo interrumpió, apartando la mirada hacia la ventana y pensando en el azabache ¿sería él capaz de mentirle en el éxtasis del sexo?—Y no tiene importancia, es pasado.

-¡Hinata!—Gaara pidió replica pero supo que no estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo.

Gruñó enfadado, todo lo había salido mal, en vez de acercarla la alejaba más de su lado.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Vestida solo con una playera negra del Uchiha y unas bragas, Hinata empezó a revisar entre las cosas del moreno.

La noche pasada por la ausencia del muchacho no pudo dormir en su cuarto, así que a media noche se mudó y para consolarse tomó una de las playeras del cesto de ropa sucia del azabache, al menos tenía su olor impregnado y fue lo único que la tranquilizó y ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

Aparte de libros no encontró algún dato que le revelara dónde podía buscarlo. Sasuke tampoco le había contestado las llamadas que le realizó, tampoco los mensajes y empezaba a perder el control.

-Si serás un niño—Refunfuñó dolida.

Le dolía su ausencia, sobre todo que la estuviese ignorando. Clavó los dientes en su labio inferior negándose a llorar, suspiró y el pecho le dolió pero menos que el nudo en la garganta.

Dio una patada a un montón de hojas frente a ella a lado de la mesa de estudio y la pequeña fila se desparramó en la alfombra. Con ojos curiosos captó una hoja de propaganda en tonos escandalosos.

-Konoha´s Bar—Leyó en voz alta, después prestó atención en la dirección y en el menú de bebidas que ofrecía—Música en vivo todos los días...

Los ojos lunas se le abrieron con supremacía ¿Podría ser el lugar dónde tocaba el moreno? Cerró los ojos con insistencia tratando de recordar el nombre del establecimiento donde él le dijo alguna vez que laboraba, pero no podía estar segura. Si lo era tendría que averiguarlo.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-Debes convencer a Hinata—La voz neutra de Neji la hizo romper el contacto visual y mirar la oficina con fingido interés, la acción más absurda porque conocía cada detalle ahí.

-La última vez que nos vimos, estaba muy molesta, no va a escucharme—Explicó.

-Tienes que encontrar una manera. Gaara me dijo que cometió un error hace años, quiere restablecer su relación y es lo mejor que podría ocurrirnos en estos momentos. Hinata necesita volver a centrarse.

-Ese maldito...

-¿Por qué maldito?—Ten-Ten guardó silenció pero en sus ojos chocolates se leyó la desaprobación—Ustedes las mujeres son demasiado fantasiosas, quieren un castillo en el aire y un hombre que esté a sus pies.

-¿Cómo me hablas así?—Debatió dolida, la mirada luna la amedrentó evitando que siguiera reprochando.

-Es lo mejor, si Hinata esta vez se casa con Gaara podremos consolidar un imperio... además él quiere tener hijos lo antes posible—Al levantarse, Ten-Ten comprendió qué encerraba detrás de su extraño comportamiento y cerró los ojos con frustración.

¿Qué había hecho? Si todo era como lo manejaba Neji, su fabulosa idea de contratar a Sasuke para que embarazara a su cuñada no había sido más que un descomunal error...

¿Pero qué podía perder? De pronto comprendió que aún no era demasiado tarde; Hinata aún no estaba embarazada, era tan fácil como anular el contrato y conseguir que le diera otra oportunidad al pelirrojo.

Neji sonrió con orgullo cuando los ojos chocolates se vieron decididos.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-¡Sasuke!—El nombrado cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, aun así no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia el auto negro.

No había tenido un buen día, al encontrarse perdido con la secuencia de sus clases por la ausencia del día anterior y más que nada por la decisión que debía llevar a cabo respecto a Hinata.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, lo que le indicó que la pelirosa corría para alcanzarlo, fue tomado del antebrazo y se vio obligando a detenerse.

-Sasuke...—Lo volvió a nombrar y guardó silencio analizando la cara austera del muchacho.—Sasuke...

-Si vas a decir algo dilo, tengo prisa—Urgió de mal modo, aunque se imaginaba qué deseaba tratar.

Sakura respiró profundo organizando sus ideas.

\- Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas—Sondeó.

Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en la cara del chico. Al verlo dar otro paso se decidió a continuar.

-No entiendo porque tu novia se alteró, te juro que no la conozco.

-Ella dice otra cosa. Por lo visto te conoce bastante bien—Replicó malhumorado, no le gustaba esa clase de juegos así que decidió aclararlo—No mientas, sé que se conocen y también me dijo por qué, ¿qué es lo que realmente me quieres decir?

-Yo...—Sakura comenzó a hablar pero las mejillas las tenía rojas.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que los mujeriegos no cambian así que suerte.—Se burló.

-Él me buscó.

Sasuke se vio tentado a rodar los ojos, la excusa se le hacía tonta e innecesaria.

-No me interesa los detalles de su relación, es agua pasada. Además tú y yo solos somos conocidos, por nuestro bien es mejor que sigamos así, después de todo yo soy la pareja de Hinata ahora.

¿Por qué lo dijo? Pronto dejaría de serlo... Pero anhelaba protegerla.

Sakura se quedó ahí viéndolo alejarse. Los ojos jades se le humedecieron y a su mente vino el nombre de aquel rubio que la deslumbró años atrás. En un inicio pensó que era buena idea, él tenía dinero y le daba regalos costosos, incluso se interesó en él al encontrarlo tan atento, pero con el paso de los años, se daba cuenta de su error.

Volver a encontrarse con Sasuke le otorgó una nueva energía, la necesidad de vivir una aventura con un hombre joven, menos posesivo y que en verdad hiciera latir su corazón, no solo la adrenalina de lo prohibido o la seguridad de una vida confortable...

Pero todo fue un fiasco, ¿por qué de tantas mujeres Hinata tuvo que ser su novia? Bufó con molestia, aparte del mal momento, había quedado como una cualquiera, Sasuke definitivamente estaba lejos de su alcance, ¿debería soportar las consecuencias de sus actos pasados o romper definitivamente con el ojiazul y buscar a alguna persona que la hiciera amar de verdad?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

En la puerta de la oficina de vicepresidencia de Sonrisa un puño golpeó quedamente. Aun ante la indecisión de la persona que llamaba el sonido fue suficiente para obtener una respuesta. Cerró los ojos chocolates y apretó el pomo dándose fuerzas para enfrentar a la mujer que encontraría.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrándole nada menos que a su cuñada, volvió a posar la mirada luna en los documentos y apretó los labios esperando que su semblante luciera mejor después del horrible día que había tenido. Suspiró con cansancio recordando como esa mañana había devuelto el desayuno y el extremo cansancio que la recorría. Quizás el no dormir con Sasuke le había provocado insomnio.

-Hina—Reacia levantó los ojos lunas hacia Ten-Ten que le sonreía tímidamente.—Ya no quiero que estemos enojadas. Te extraño mucho... de verdad.

La peliazul apretó la pluma con la cual hacia anotaciones en un pequeño bloc de notas, y dejando que el oxígeno saliera de sus pulmones se atrevió a ver a la mujer frente a ella. Esbozó un intento de sonrisa sin poder olvidar de todo porque se había molestado.

-Habrá que superarlo—Habló intentando restarle importancia.

Ten-Ten sonrió sintiendo que un peso se le iba de los hombros y lo mismo se reflejó en su rostro que tenía una enorme sonrisa y en los ojos un brillo más que especial.

-¿Te parecería si comemos juntas? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—Hinata volvió a fingir que sonreía. Le había insinuado que la perdonaba, que lo olvidaría pero realmente estaba aprensiva.

-Me temo que hoy no podrá ser, tengo cosas que hacer—Explicó escuetamente rogando porque la castaña no quisiera detalles.

-Tengo que decirte algo—Hinata la miró a los ojos demostrándole su recelo, Ten-Ten apartó la vista.—Sé que he sido bastante egoísta causándote muchos problemas. Obligándote a hacer cosas que no deseas y ya no quiero que sigas con eso—La ansiedad recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul prediciendo lo que se avecinaba. Quiso entrar en pánico y lo hubiera hecho si los últimos años no hubiera aprendido a dominar la ansiedad—Me haré cargo de liquidar a Sasuke, arreglaré todo lo que descompuse...

-¿A qué viene eso?—Soltó calmada, un estado que previno a Ten-Ten, no por nada llevaba siendo esposa de Neji tanto tiempo. El estado de Hinata solo le indicaba que estaba pisando un terreno fangoso y debía tener cuidado.

-A que me apresuré y te arrastré sin considerarte...

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?—El tono calmado hizo a Ten-Ten tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Hina—La castaña no continuó hasta que los ojos lunas se toparon con los suyos—Es mejor ahora antes de que... te embaraces de verdad...—Hinata se tensó perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y los acontecimientos respecto a su salud prendieron un foco de alarma « _¿acaso estoy embarazada?_ »...

La voz de su cuñada comenzó a hacerse audible nuevamente:

—Yo me precipité y me aproveché de ti y lo siento tanto. Pero ahora que todo comienza a calmarse y que Gaara apareció ¿no sería mejor que lo consideraras? Neji me ha dicho que Gaara quiere formar una familia contigo para unir ambas fortunas y...

-Cállate—La orden de la Hyuga apenas fue un susurro de voz pero fue determinante, la mirada colérica pasmó por un momento a la castaña. Las orbes lunas se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó aire antes de continuar—No hables como si me utilizaste porque en todo momento estuve consciente de lo que hacía...

-Pero tú no querías—Se defendió preocupada.

-Puede ser, pero no me obligaste, lo hice porque también creí que era una solución a nuestros problemas.

-Pero ha ocurrido un milagro, Gaara quiere recuperar la relación que tuvieron y formar un matrimonio contigo...

-¿Un milagro?—La indignación fue palpable—¿Y eso soluciona todo?—Hinata se tragó el nudo doloroso en la garganta y se obligó a continuar sin derramar lágrima alguna—Por Dios TenTen no me hagas creer que en verdad eres una egoísta, ¿realmente crees que podría continuar una relación con Gaara?

-Tú lo amabas.

-Amaba, has dicho, ya no, y es un sentimiento que no podría renacer. Lo admiré, lo amé pero ya fue y si volviera con él no tendría ni una sola neurona. Solo una estúpida comente el mismo error dos veces y no quiero pertenecer a esa categoría. Si en el pasado con todo lo que sentía por él no funcionó tampoco lo hará ahora.

-Pero Hina es la respuesta a todos tus problemas. Hiashi estaría complacido que al final te casaras con él.

-¿Mis problemas?—Debatió irónica—¿Cuáles son mis problemas?

-En algún momento tendrás que casarte y dar el heredero a tu familia y sabes porque lo digo. Será mejor que te apresures.

« _Quizás ya lo llevo dentro de mí_ » Tragó el pensamiento quemante, no podía estar embarazada ya, no podía... no aun...

-No quiero seguir escuchándote, hablas como ellos y es tan fácil hacerlo cuando no eres tú la marioneta—Acusó atrapando una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-Hina, yo...

-Será mejor que me dejes sola—La cortó, no quería escuchar sus disculpas, además toda su vida acababa de dar un vuelco enorme.

Sin despedidas, sin más así debía ser.

Respiró profundo al quedarse sola, recapacitando todos los síntomas que había padecido y un desasosiego la invadió. Las lágrimas reprimidas finalmente rodaron por las tersas y blancas mejillas. Se sintió tan pequeña, tan vulnerable, como nunca antes.

Cuando hubo recobrado las fuerzas, tomó su bolso y con decisión bajó hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Las piernas quizás le temblaban pero la incertidumbre era mayor. Manejó por algunos minutos hasta encontrar por las calles un laboratorio independiente con pintura desgastada y precios que se regodeaban de accesibles.

No encajaba ahí lo supo enseguida pero de cualquier manera se envalentonó para ir a un precario mostrador.

-Disculpe, necesito realizarme una prueba de embarazo—Le informó a una joven de pelo oscuro con uniforme de enfermera.

-Si, lléneme esta forma y ahora le doy turno—Le dijo al acercarle un portanotas con la hoja en cuestión y una enorme sonrisa—Puede tomar asiento ahí—Le indicó al señalarle unas sillas plásticas que no serían más de diez.

Asintió con la cabeza y fue a tomar asiento. Llenó la primera casilla con su nombre, después su edad y entonces la conversación de a lado la distrajo.

-¿Ya después de ese señor nos toca?—La voz era femenina e Hinata no pudo evitar mirarlos; una mujer sostenía a una pequeña niña cubierta de mantas rosadas a su lado se encontraba un hombre que sonrió hacia la mujer que le hablaba haciendo que sus ojos desaparecieran en el acto.

-Si—El hombre le recordó enseguida a Sasuke, tenía un porte similar aunque físicamente eran distintos.

-¿Crees que aun tengan que hacerle la tomografía computarizada? ¿Lo que diga su sangre no será suficiente?—La voz denotaba angustia e Hinata se conmovió, si ella pensaba que estar embarazada podría ser malo, ver a esa joven pareja le demostraba que habían cosas peores.

-Será mejor salir de dudas, ¿no crees?

-Pero es una bebé, Itachi—Se quejó la mujer castaña, era quizás de su edad y también muy guapa—Además ¿y tus medicinas? ¿si tienes otra crisis?—La mujer de pronto guardó silencio y miró a Hinata recelosa, la peliazul se dio cuenta de su error y agachó la mirada avergonzada.

El nombrado se percató del hecho y observó rápidamente a la elegante mujer cercana pero de inmediato perdió el interés.

-No tienes que preocuparte, lo importante ahora es que descubran que tiene Sarada.

La castaña resopló molesta y echó otra mirada a la ojiluna que había comido con la mirada a su pareja.

-Uchiha Sarada—Un hombre con bata habló al momento que un anciano salía del cubículo.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron con sorpresa e incertidumbre, pero enseguida lo descartó su idea ¿cuántos Uchihas podían existir en la ciudad? Además nada aseguraba que fueran familiares de Sasuke. Se apresuró a llenar la pequeña hoja que solo tenía datos personales y la llevó al mostrador, volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla plástica abrazándose a sí misma.

¿Ten-Ten se atrevería a romper el contrato con Sasuke por su cuenta? Si lo hacía podría darse cuenta si él... si él volvía a ella. ¿Pero por qué tenía que dejar que su cuñada tomara las riendas de su vida? ¿Por qué la dejaba entrometerse cuando no quería perder al azabache? ¿Y si estaba embarazada?...

Si lo estaba todo terminaría, Sasuke tendría que tomar una decisión y ella ser mucho más firme respecto a sus miedos, no podía dejar que afectara a la relación si lograban mantenerse juntos.

Un débil llanto se escuchó y sintió pena por la pequeña y sus padres. Se dijo que tenía que ser objetiva y no ser dramática cuando su vida no estaba a punto de derrumbarse, o no de acuerdo a la magnitud de los problemas de otras personas.

-Hyuga Hinata—El hombre la llamó, entonces se puso de pie con elegancia y caminó hacia allá.

Al pasar a lado de la pareja, escuchó a la castaña reclamarle perfectamente al azabache porqué ella se le había quedado viendo momentos antes. Se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior apenada pero siguió con su andar.

En el lugar había una ventanilla que adivinó daba al laboratorio donde analizaban las muestras sanguíneas, un asiento acolchonado rojo con un recargabrazos. Se sentó y el hombre le pasó un algodón alcoholado en su la articulación del brazo, después clavó una enorme aguja y sin esfuerzo alguno recolectó la sangre, misma que puso en un tubo y le pegó una etiqueta.

-Su resultado estará en recepción en una hora. Podrá pasar a recogerlo con el recibo de pago—La peliazul, asintió e incapaz de irse volvió a sentarse en las sillas plásticas de la pequeña sala de espera, en lo que podrían ser los minutos más lentos de toda su vida.

Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para valorar todas las opciones, ¿podría cuidar de un bebé? La voz inconfundible masculina excitada llegó a su mente, ¿cuántas veces le dijo que la embarazaría? No podría contarlas ¿habría cumplido su promesa sin saberlo?

Sonrió a pesar de la amplia gama de sentimientos atemorizantes, recordó al azabache, sus brazos, sus besos, su cuerpo que a pesar de todo se encajaba tan bien en el suyo. La respiración se le aceleró, el corazón le latía de prisa y una humedad se instaló en sus piernas « _Tonta ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso ahora_?» ¿Cómo podía querer tener sexo en un momento tan crucial.

Distraída marcó el número del moreno obteniendo el mismo resultado, no estaba disponible, soltó en aire contenido y se encogió en el asiento, pensando cada rasgo del azabache...« _Un bebé de él... un bebé mío... un bebé de los dos_ ».

Sin poder evitarlo imaginó a su amado como al hombre que conoció al llegar y a ella en lugar de la castaña celosa; los dos juntos cuidando de ese niño, la idea atemorizante comenzó a ser aceptable e incluso buena, « _¿Por qué no? Él pidió quedarse con... nosotros_ ».

Quizás era lo mejor que podía suceder en ese momento, que el destino decidiera por ella, que sucediera lo que debía pasar, ya el futuro hablaría por sí solo y si el moreno se hartaba de ella al menos... al menos quizás le duraría algunos años la felicidad y seguramente si ese niño hipotético existía, lo tendría a él y a ella, no tenía que ser malo.

-Señorita Hyuga—La enfermera la llamó de pronto y se acercó con una sonrisa—Parece que tenía prisa, así que me atreví a pedirle al químico que agilizara sus estudios y aquí están—Le dijo al mostrarle un sobre blanco. Tragando el nudo en la garganta y con manos temblorosas Hinata comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso el recibo, la enfermera sonrió—No hace falta, recuerdo que pagó, no muy a menudo viene gente tan elegante.

Hinata intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero estaba paralizada, así que tomó el sobre y después de unas escuetas gracias volvió a su auto.

Una vez encerrada en la seguridad del Ferrari y sin ponerse aun el cinturón de seguridad abrió el sobre con torpeza. Las manos le temblaron exageradamente al buscar la respuesta... « _positivo... ¡santo Dios, estoy embarazada!_ » levantando la mirada y con los labios entreabiertos musitó:

-Sasuke, seremos padres.

 **Jajajaja seguro ya se imaginaban el embarazo desde el anterior, de hecho alguien en el capítulo de encuentros creo, sugirió que ya la había dejado "preñada", pero no fue así, la dejó antes xD... tanto sexo tuvo que tener sus consecuencias. Ahora seguro también entienden porque anda más loquilla xD, las hormonas :P**

 **Creo que un par de cosas ya empiezan acomodarse, por ejemplo lo de Sakura :P, una menos de quién tengan que preocuparse... hahaha me siento bien de solo utilizarla un rato y luego desecharla xD xD. (hahaha no la odio pero... no sé, en mis fics parece que sí)...**

 ****Norma,** me dejaste un review que me hizo tan feliz, no sabes lo bonito que sentí que al inicio rechazaras a destino, entiendo a la perfección tu punto, es algo que no podías concebir, que te hayas dado la oportunidad después de leerla y que te haya enamorado a tal punto de aceptar el sasuhina, es divino, me alegro poder haber despertado y sobre todo transmitido el amor que le tengo a esta pareja. Además que te sepas los diálogos de un fic tan mal redactado, enamora, hace que me sienta tan feliz, tan contenta, tan apreciada (jeje respecto al trabajo al cual le dedique tanto amor a pesar de mis faltas sobre la redacción, algún día ese fic será editado para que la lectura sea más sencilla), muchas gracias.

 **Sabijefte** jeje para serte sincera yo también espero tener tiempo, a pesar de que ando sinceramente estresada por mi trabajo, escribir me da una relajación infinita además de que lo disfruto mucho, espero que la historia te siga agradando.

 **Sol,** a mi también me ha encantado leerte, gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, espero seguir sorprendiendo con uno que otro embrollo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, igual deseo que la estes pasando bien donde quiera que te encuentres.

 **Yona:** Gracias al rol que le he dado a los personajes, me ha permitido mostrar a Sasuke desde otro angulo, además creo que su edad respecto a la de Hina, también deja ver a un hombre mucho más vulnerable y abierto respecto a sus sentimientos contrario a Hina, habitualmente sería al contrario, pero la historia me lo ha permitido. Jajaja hacerte una pervertida, qué puedo decirte, soy una pervertida de lo peor... estás llegando al lado oscuro... :P (aunque este capi no tuvo lemon, jejeje pero creo que estuvo bien a pesar de q ese toque pervertido que me define se ausentó)

 **Suishoka69** Tu si que me entiendes con mi historia :P, así es Sasuke no está tan temeroso como Hina :P... jajaja ya quiero leer tu próximo comentario creo que me divertirá.

 **Belypendragon** gracias por los consejos y tips, jeje pensé en pedir asesoría a un amigo con el que di servicio social pero dije, me va a preguntar porqué y responder, no sé, me daría penita, decir escribo historias xD xQ sería más interrogatorio... tantito peor si quiere leer, así que recuerdo vagamente cuando me metía a su consultorio y lo veía trabajar o terminar sus pendientes. Es tan bonito, leer que transmitó, eso sinceramente me emociona, no sé si es mi periodo pero igual quiere hacerme llorar de emoción.

 **Angel O** Jajaja no recuerdo la sugerencia que me diste respecto a SAkura xD... siento mucho darte ganas de escribir, yo muero por leerte, no tengo tiempo pero para leer consecuencias lo encontraría jajajaj ya me vi leyendo de camino al trabajo, hacer el papeleo del primer paciente y volver a sentarme a leer y hacer todo a medias solo para leer el capi, o dormirme tarde solo para leerte. Creo que he mejorado sobre la redacción y sabes bien que es gracias a ti, sinceramente espero que sigas ayudándome en esta historia y en las que se vienen.

 **Nana,** que bueno que te haya gustado este fic lo hago con mucho amor, le doy mi tiempo que no tengo, así que saber que les agrada es tan bonito, es mi recompensa, saludos.

 **Ambarinski** jajaja lo siento ya la embaracé...

 **Rbensach** jejeje pronto Sasuke sacará su genio, sé que dije que ya vendría pero a pesar de que yo escribí la historia soy tan despistada que olvidé que faltaba capítulos, cuando lo haga, espero q después no lo odies, o a mi :I Y eras tú quien dijo eso de la preñez que mencioné arriba, revisando comentarios lo recordé, lo siento, Hina ya tiene tiempito preñada.

 **Valerie hyuga senju** Me siento muy emocionada por todas tus palabras, estoy tan feliz de transmitir algo, de darle a los personajes un enfoque distinto, de hacer algo un poco distinto, que le pongo un poco más de empeño, gracias, espero seguir manteniendo enganchada a la historia.

 **Clau...** todo irá dándose poco a poco... ya lo verás.

 **Melania Uzumaki uchiha**...Todas tus palabras son ciertas y espero darle a cada personajeuna lección por sus acciones, eso espero, gracias y nos vemos el sig.

 **Guest:** Los dos puntitos que me escriben en inglés, siempre me encantan tus opiniones, creo que eres mi única o único lector que habla inglés... y tampoco sé si, eres la chica de wattpad que me pidió leer su historia. Seas o no, gracias por leerme.

 **Pame23** , gracias por leerme, leer que te transmito, que creo algo en ti, es bonito. Luna, fue una historia de la cual temí mucho, mis amigas cercanas lo saben, me daba miedo la temática, ser criticada, que no la aceptaran, pero al final creo que funcionó, en lo personal, también me gusta. Saludos.

 **A todas las personitas que me comentan y no respondí sus comentarios, me disculpo pero andaba apurada, gracias por darme cada una de sus palabras, por darme su tiempo como yo se los doy al crear esta historia con tanto amor, saludos y nuevamente me disculpo, esta historia va especialmente dedicada a ustedes.**


	11. Dedicaciones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Las letras de las canciones que aparecen, pues no sé, pero a sus respectivos autores, las canta Kit I...**

¿Estaba haciendo el ridículo?

¿Se había vestido como una jovencita?

Hinata se preguntó por quién sabe qué vez mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su closet. Su reflejo era el de una chiquilla; el cabello lacio corto hasta los hombros, la chamarra negra de cuero ajustada, una blusa lila de botones sencilla, una minifalda que le caía libremente de imitación de cuero negro, sus piernas descubiertas, mostrándose estilizadas por los botines negros de plataforma que eligió.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, aunque también se sentía sexy con un toque rockero y un poco de ternura « _¿le gustará a Sasuke?_ ».

Resopló admirando el efecto que causaba el maquillaje en sus ojos y dudando del mismo y en sí del todo el conjunto.

-Solo por hoy—Dijo al localizar en el tocador la propaganda de aquel bar. No sabía si ahí lo encontraría y probablemente las cosas no resultaran bien, pero necesitaba esforzarse, de esa manera no habría razón para arrepentirse después.

« _Los hombres no maduran_ » Repasó intentando tranquilizarse.

No debía sorprenderle que Sasuke no la hubiera entendido. Seguramente él no razonaba la magnitud de sus deberes, las miles de familias que dependían de "Sonrisa". Él solo era un estudiante universitario...

Un estudiante que estaba a punto de convertirse en padre, ¿cómo lo tomaría? No tenía idea. Lo único que quería hacer era reunirse con él, verlo, disculparse ya que no debió actuar impulsivamente instándolo a hacer cosas que ella no podía mantener.

Era hora de intentar ser la madura de la relación. Intentaría establecer una relación sólida, pero para eso al menos debía pasar por desapercibida por esa noche. Seguro si iba con su habitual vestido formal llamaría la atención y tampoco quería desencajar, si era el lugar correcto.

\- Sasuke dijo que era un bar de universitarios...—Murmuró antes de enfrascarse en la aventura.

El GPS no le falló, la llevó al lugar. Con un poco de trabajo encontró espacio en el estacionamiento que se encontraba abarrotado. Nerviosa descendió prestando atención en el anuncio fluorescente naranja con el nombre del lugar. Al acercarse a la entrada logró reconocer el descapotable negro; un par de chicos lo rodeaban con admiración y haciendo comentarios acerca de las ventajas que debía tener, pero ahí no se encontraba el azabache que buscaba.

Enfocada en su misión no fue consciente como robaba las miradas que la encontraban. Entró por la puerta de cristal encontrándose el lugar oscuro y la música haciéndose entendible. Se tardó un par de segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran y lograran ver el camino que debía seguir.

La música le llamó la atención enseguida, la voz le era familiar ¿acaso era Sasuke? Debía... Se apresuró intentando acabar el pasillo que la llevaría a descubrirlo. Apenas el muro terminó no tardó en dar con el escenario, ahí arriba al centro de todos... Sasuke.

Se quedó embelesada con el cabello azabache revuelto del chico dándole un toque de rebeldía, los vaqueros negros ajustados, la playera del mismo tono con una calavera tétrica en tonos rojizos; lucía tan guapo y peligroso. Se permitió observarlo atentamente, escucharlo apreciando los movimientos que hacía para incitar al público a tararear la canción que salía de su garganta.

Siempre supo que él tenía una voz única pero ahora mismo era la voz más sexy, grave y entonada que había conocido. Una carcajada se ahogó en su garganta, él estaba cantando rock ¿podría catalogarlo de entonado? No sabía, lo música no fue nunca lo suyo pero era su manera de describir el espectáculo que brindaba.

En la batería distinguió a un pelinaranja corpulento, con un bajo estaba una sexy pelirroja que para su gusto estaba demasiado cerca del moreno. Hinata arrugó el entrecejo cuando Karin le bailó provocativamente.

Un peliazul colmilludo se encontraba detrás de un teclado y un aparato que no pudo identificar y en el cual tampoco prestó tanta atención, aún así se dijo que tendría que aprender más de música.

-¿Quieres bailar?—Un tipo de ojos azules y una coleta rubia la invitó. Le bastó verlo para saber que bailar no era lo que deseaba. Además al frente y entre las mesas, lo único que hacían los espectadores era brincar de acuerdo a la música y voz del moreno que con cada petición, cada simple palabra provocaba una reacción de esa masa.

-No gracias.

El tipo la miró como si la estudiase.

—Quizás un trago— Negó manteniendo los ojos lunas en la única persona que le interesaba del lugar y el hombre pasó de largo malhumorado de su rechazo.

Sasuke cantaba en inglés y la letra no decía más que frases de un hombre rebelde e inconforme con la vida y sus normas. Ella sonrió captando atentamente cada movimiento que el muchacho realizaba.

-¡Vamos al frente! ¡Sasuke debe vernos!—Los gritos le robaron la atención para enfocar a un par de jovencitas con pequeños y reveladores vestidos oscuros.

-Siempre lo hacemos y no te ha funcionado.—Una chica castaña desanimada habló

-¡Esta vez tiene que ser diferente!—Replicó la otra de corto pelo oscuro.

-Si no se va con Karin elegirá a alguien mayor.—Habló de nuevo la primera. Hasta que la volvió a escuchar reparó enserio en ellas, debían ser de instituto. Se sorprendió de que hubieran podido burlar al guardia de la entrada, pero también un aguijonazo de celos la taladró, no sabía a quién se referían con "Karin" pero no deseaba que Sasuke se fuera con ninguna.

Ese fue el principio de un largo camino de cuchicheos que giraban en torno al Uchiha, la mayoría de las chicas hablaban de lo bien que lucía o sus ideas para seducirle cuando bajara del escenario. La confianza se le estaba yendo a los pies y cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar.

El calor del lugar y los olores empezaron a causarle estragos. Se sentó con cuidado en una mesa abandonada cerca de la barra con la mirada puesta en el Uchiha. Lo vio esbozar constantes sonrisas altaneras, burlescas y arrogantes; también cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la letra de algunas canciones que debían tener un significado para él, más no para ella. En ocasiones detectó la melodía que bandas famosas lograron hacer hits.

La ansiedad la motivaba para que abandonara el lugar. Se sentía pérdida y con cada minuto al ser espectadora de la interacción del azabache con su público y admiradoras, la abatía.

En un momento se forzó a ser fuerte diciéndose que no podía retroceder sin embargo finalmente cedió, debía dejarlo ahí divirtiéndose. En algún instante tendrían que hablar y entonces todo debía solucionarse. Ahora debía descansar, el recién descubierto embarazo la tenía con síntomas que la fatigaban y hecha trizas mentalmente, quizás no era el momento de enfrentar el tema con él.

Alistándose para levantarse posó los ojos lunas en el hombre que amaba y por primera vez en la noche como si lo hubiera llamado, los ojos negros la enfocaron. Hinata se paralizó y en cámara lenta fue testigo de la confusión del Uchiha. Él olvidó seguir cantando y solo la miró. La pelirroja cantó sola el coro y de paso le dio un codazo despabilándolo.

Hinata supo enseguida que darse a la fuga era lo último que podía hacer. Sasuke aunque siguió en su espectáculo posó varias veces la atención en ella volviéndola el centro de su cuidado y también de reproche.

-¿Quién quiere un beso de Sasuke?—La pelirroja cuestionó al terminar la canción y se carcajeó en el acto. El rostro del moreno lucía apacible y un tanto desinteresado al ver la mayoría de las manos femeninas elevarse y gritos eufóricos llenar el lugar—Bueno chicas, tendré que tomar la oferta yo porque tenemos que seguir con la música—Al decirlo, dio un par de zancadas y de un brincó estampó los labios en la mejilla masculina.

Él apenas miró a Karin, acostumbrado a ese tipo de actos de la Uzumaki no prestó demasiada atención. El abucheó del público femenino y la sonrisa triunfante de la pelirroja le revolvieron el estómago a la peliazul, un instinto posesivo se constituyó en su interior. No bajaría la mirada la mantendría en alto. Hasta que Sasuke le dijera lo contrario ése hombre era suyo y esa sexy pelirroja que se tomaba demasiadas libertades tendría que respetarlo.

No podía negar que quería marcar su territorio pero no haría una acción impulsiva e infantil, ya no, el azabache tendría que darle su lugar, decidió...

Los ojos lunas mostraban una gran gama de sentimientos que no pudo leer, y en uno de sus muchos actos impulsivos, decidió que esta vez ella sería quién supiera lo que pasaba dentro de él. En aquel momento no pensaba más que sacar eso que lo estaba carcomiendo y levantando la mano dio las instrucciones a su grupo:

-Ocehb—Pronunció, los demás lo miraron escépticos pero ante su semblante serio y volviendo la cara al frente. Al captarlo agarrar el micrófono con ambas manos, no les quedó más que hacer sonar los instrumentos— _Por favor no te marches, te susurré y te pedí—_ Comenzó a cantar la melodía del grupo ruso— _Otra vez tus pasos escucharé..._

¿Hinata sería tan lista para saber el significado oculto? Se cuestionó mientras su cerebro rememoraba las frases de la letra. Sería una tonta si no.

En el momento que comenzó a cantar todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Y la negra mirada oscura solo estaba fija en ella, cantándole a ella:

- _Pero no pude decirte que te amaba_

 _Que te amaba..._

 _El uno sin el otro, no puede respirar_

 ** _Contigo quería averiguar, como sería estar juntos_**

 _Otoño se repite la quinceava vez,_

 _Todavía no has amado_

 _Otoño se repite la quinceava vez_

 _Todavía no has amado_

 _Otoño..._

 ** _Esperé por ti mucho tiempo_**

 _¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_

 _La verdad en tus ojos veré_

 _Fumando y yendo a casa_

 _Los medios no te diré_

 _Pero mañana te veré otra vez_

 ** _Contigo quería averiguar_**

 ** _Como sería estar juntos..._**

 _Otoño se repite la quinceava vez_

 _Todavía no has amado_

 _Otoño..._

 **-** Sasuke...—Karin lo llamó un tanto desconcertada. El azabache tenía una habilidad única con el micrófono pero sentía que esta vez había algo oculto cuando cantó, esta vez fue distinto.

-Moe Serdce—Pronunció haciéndola callar.

-Sasuke—Está vez fue Suigetsu quién se quejó, enseñando su colmillo en un gesto descontento pero fue Karin quién los hizo decidirse a comenzar la melodía. El moreno la siguió con su voz.

- _Y no quiero decir que puedo volar_

 _Y quise ser reflejado en tu reflexión_

 _Y en tu cielo las estrellas se enfrían de nuevo_

 _Y en mi cielo empiezan a brillar_

 _Mi corazón, late hasta que sepa que me amas_

 _Mi corazón late hasta que sepa que me amas_

 _Deja encendida la luz_

 _y otra vez en algún lugar cerca de la tristeza_

 _cuida de ella, sabiendo que no vuelve_

 _Realmente quiero ver más y no lo siento_

 _Acabo de encontrarte y el sol se enfrío_

 _Mi corazón late hasta que sepa que me amas_

 _Mi corazón late hasta que sepa que me amas_

En ese mundo, donde solo existía Hinata, el bello rostro de Hinata, enmarcado de esos hermosos cabellos azulinos, de aquellos enormes ojos lunas y todo el maldito dolor que le provocaba asfixiándolo, haciéndolo hacer cosas que jamás imaginó, olvidando lo que anheló, lo que se prometió; no fue capaz de razonar.

Karin un tanto insegura, siguió tocando otra canción del mismo grupo Kit I. La secuencia original del evento se había perdido y Sasuke parecía en otra galaxia; así que considerándose la más lista del grupo, decidió darle continuidad al evento y Sasuke siguió en piloto automático, observando atentamente ese rostro perplejo que tanto amaba y dándole vida a la música con su voz:

- _Te regresé la llave, pero la puerta no será abierta—_ Si, él no sería capaz de volver a amar, ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando a ella le ha dado todo?

— _A mi país regresé, sabes que fue para decir adiós_

 _Adiós_

 _Aquí hay solo humo y no nos podemos ocultar en el_

 _Un paquete para dos_

 _Y nuestras memorias regresan para despedirse_

 _Adiós_

 _Sol... déjame ir_

 _Bueno, ahora en mi nube_

 _Sé lo que sucederá después_

 _Después de la lluvia..._

 _Bueno, ahora en mi nube_

 _sé lo que sucederá después_

 _Yo..._

 _Agua, en la cocina no puedo beber lo suficiente_

 _He llegado a casa,_

 _Pero sabes que es tiempo de decir adiós_

 _Adiós_

 _Sol... déjame ir_

 _Bueno ahora en mi nube_

 _Se lo que sucederá después_

 _Después de la lluvia_

 _Yo_

 _Bueno ahora en mi nube_

 _Se lo que sucederá después_

 _Después de la lluvia..._

La música había sido tan melancólica, pero lo era más la letra. Básicamente decía que intentó decirle que la amaba pero no deseó escucharlo, que estuvo dispuesto a averiguar lo que era estar junto a ella pero no había funcionado y estaba diciendo adiós. Negro con lila se encontraron y pudo entender... ¡Le estaba cantando!

¿Debía tomarlo como un acto romántico o un nefasto augurio de final?

Entre gritos entusiasmados que pedían al grupo una canción más, Sasuke brincó del escenario abriéndose paso entre las chicas y llegó hasta ella. La mirada austera la previno y en su mente procesó la opción que más le convenía, aun así no tuvo el tiempo necesario, él llegó y le atrapó la muñeca obligándola a seguirlo entre el mar de jóvenes que quisieron acercársele y él ignoró olímpicamente.

Los ojos lunas parpadearon ante la luz amarilla que se encendió en una pequeña bodega. El muchacho la guio por medio de la fuerza para que se sentara en el sillón de tres piezas, que era el único mueble de descanso en el lugar.

En la bodega había una gran cantidad de cajas de bebidas alcohólicas apiladas en las paredes libres, aparte de eso, un espejo cuadrado en una pared libre y utensilios de limpieza, fueron las únicas cosas que se guardaban en el reducido cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó amenazante tras ponerle seguro a la puerta de madera degastada y dar un par de pasos para ponerse frente a ella. Desde su tremenda altura lucía amenazante para los ojos lunas.

-No me has contestado el teléfono—Patética excusa pero no pudo razonar otra, después de lo escuchado todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

En el pequeño y reducido cuarto pronto la testosterona ocupó el territorio, tal acción le provocó a la Hyuga un gran deseo quemante.

A pesar de la vulnerabilidad a la cual era reducida no había otra cosa que anhelara más que ser limitada por la potencia masculina en un desagüe pasional, ¿y por qué no? Violento. Lo necesitaba tanto, lo anhelaba tanto; esas grandes manos tocándola, los labios besándola, sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke, sentirse poseída por él... amada por él... borrar esas nefastas palabras de final que le regaló...

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sin avisarme?—Reclamó.

-¿Para qué debía avisarte? ¿Para qué te cuidaras de coquetear con la exótica pelirroja?—Celosa, así que cruzó los brazos negándose a encararlo y mucho menos dejarse intimidar por él.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó incrédulo y entiesó los músculos de la mandíbula, volviendo a examinar el atuendo de la mujer frente a él, terriblemente sexy y tentadora—Eres tonta de verdad—Masculló—Este no es lugar para que tú vengas sola. Cualquier hombre pudo faltarte al respeto. Aparte vienes vestida así.

El gramo de felicidad que sintió al notar su preocupación se evaporó ante las ultimas frases masculinas.

-Por favor, las otras chicas poco falta para que vengan en ropa interior—Se defendió soportando la colérica mirada negra.—Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo—Ella lo tenía bien claro y no volvería a dejar que un hombre le dijera como vestir o que no podía usar.

-Pero ninguna se ve tan jodidamente buena como tú—Bramó.

«¿ _Buena de compasiva o buena de voluptuosa?_ », Hinata mordió su labio con insistencia queriendo encontrar el sentido de la oración y al solo recibir el enojo del azabache se motivó a aclararlo...

-¿Buena de compasiva...—Él rodó los ojos al escucharla.

Hinata guardó silencio al no poder reprimir las ganas que tenía de saltarle encima y apaciguar el mal carácter del muchacho de la única y mejor manera que conocía y estaba segura que funcionaría. El destello de la mirada oscura le demostró que no era la única a la cual su cuerpo le exigía un acto carnal...

-Mierda—Gruñó—¿Tú que crees?—Preguntó con ironía—¿Crees que los hombres de aquí van buscando buenos sentimientos? –La sonrisa que dibujó en el rostro tomó un tinte de sarcasmo y volvió a girar los ojos exasperado—Solo buscan con quién coger, ¿cómo puedes venir así?—Volvió a reclamar.

-¿Me veo guapa?—Preguntó inocentemente al darse cuenta que la preocupación que captó en un primer momento fue real—¿Sexy?—Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y el azabache entrecerró los ojos negándose a dar la respuesta.

No pudiendo evitar más la lejanía con la cual la castigaba se puso de pie y tímidamente se plantó frente a él, elevó la cara para poder mirarlo. Nunca antes los labios del Uchiha le parecieron tan tentadores, algunos mechones de pelo se encontraban húmedos debidos al sudor y el olor que emanaba mezclado con su colonia fueron un exquisito afrodisiaco, y por vez primera y a pesar de la aceleración de su cuerpo se sintió en calma.

Lo que sentía no podía estar equivocado, si él le cantó y fue sincero, solo tenía que solucionar las cosas. No podía dejarlo ir, menos ahora...

« _Me ama, lo amo, ¿qué nos estamos haciendo?_ »

Con extremo cuidado posó sus pequeñas manos en los laterales de la pelvis masculina y olvidó todos los candados de su mente.

-Te extrañe mucho—susurró posando sus labios en la piel del cuello del Uchiha al ser imposible atraparle la boca.

Él se tensó y ella pudo percibirlo pero se dedicó a besar delicadamente la piel accesible.

Sasuke sabía que ya había perdido su voluntad. Lo hizo desde que la vio sentada sola y con esa carita de niña buena, tanto así que motivado por la vulnerabilidad y sinceridad que le brindaba la música finalmente pudo decirle lo que deseaba y venía callando desde semanas.

Pero la música y la burbuja se había consumado cuando el espectáculo terminó. Si hubiese tenido tiempo de razonar seguramente hubiera huido, pero actuó como venía haciéndolo: impulsivamente. Necesitó una respuesta de su jugueteó, del porqué lo acosaba de aquella manera pero no pudo dar con la causa de su visita, así que la enfrentó llevándola lejos que todos esos ojos masculinos que la desnudaban.

Sasuke tenía en cuenta que tendría que enfrentarla pero como un cobarde había evadido la posibilidad. Sin embargo Hinata había ido ahí, obligándolo a afrontar la realidad, a decir aquel adiós que no deseaba. Mostrándole la blanca piel de sus perfectas piernas, su hermoso rostro, sus preciadas curvas, sin que él pudiese protegerla de los ojos libidinosos porque después de todo ella no le pertenecía.

Cansado del autocontrol atrapó la delgada cintura e inclinó el rostro para atrapar con hambre los labios femeninos.

Un abrazo, sus toques se convirtieron en eso. Atrapada en los fuertes brazos nada más importaba era su lugar, nada podría afectarla si él estaba a su lado.

El aire les escaseó en los pulmones, pero fue Hinata quién se apartó buscándolo. Él la miraba atentamente y el calor que irradiaba le atravesaba la ropa, tan masculino, tan atractivo. Se cuestionó si el muchacho estaba consciente de su poder.

-No hagas cosas estúpidas Hinata—Ella sonrió feliz de poder seguirlo.

-Estabas aquí—Respondió pegando los voluptuosos senos a los músculos duros del Uchiha. Al verlo entreabrir los labios sonrió triunfante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

-Un buen rato—Respondió ansiosa de volver a besarlo, sus glúteos se vieron atrapados por las grandes manos y solo pudo jadear excitada. La pegó a su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera la potente erección por arriba de su vientre—¿Tan rápido?—Soltó sorprendida y sin medir sus palabras. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en el rostro masculino.

-¿Tan rápido?—Se burló imitando el tono de la Hyuga—Apuesto lo que quieras a que también estás mojada para mí— Soltó queriendo olvidar por un momento la verdadera situación entre ambos.

Aunque las mejillas se pusieron de un escandaloso color rojo asintió.

-Te necesito—Confesó Hinata—Te he extrañado tanto.

-¿Ah sí?—Le preguntó en los labios provocándola, extasiándose por sus palabras, queriendo creerlas aunque su raciocinio le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Si. Lamento lo que ocurrió en mi oficina, no debí ser impulsiva... debimos de haberlo planeado—Susurró haciendo que su aliento atravesara los labios entreabiertos del Uchiha.

Incrédulo escuchó la disculpa pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarla demasiado, el deseo carnal lo dominaba impidiéndole pensar profundamente. Además lo único que había necesitado estaba en sus manos, y lo acaba de oír. Por el momento no necesitaba más que enterrarse profundamente en ella y escuchar sus gemidos en el oído.

-Sasuke, te quiero—Había prometido no dejar que su lengua hablara sin procesar sin embargo ahí estaba soltando demasiado, como una niña asustada, queriendo retenerlo a su lado y ser presa de las atenciones masculinas sin importar el costo.

El sonido de la risa masculina provocó que le temblaran las piernas.

« _¿Te quiero?_ » se repitió él. Por un momento dudó de su sentido del oído, pero no, estaba seguro de lo que escuchó. ¿Habría logrado despertar el interés de esa increíble mujer? Para él, Hinata era una diosa ¿lo había logrado? La Hyuga era más de lo que él pensó que podría conseguir, lo había ansiado tanto, y aún así nunca lo vio dentro de su liga.

-¿Estás segura? ¿O solo quieres que te coja? –Empezó a descifrar el misterio. Sabía que muchas mujeres solo querían que se las llevara a la cama, Hinata no era la excepción...

-Si a las dos—murmuró cohibida pero apretando su abrazo en la espalda de su amado. La sonrisa burlesca y orgullosa apareció en él.

-¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo? –Instó, la respuesta fue sincera pero aun así no podía creerla.

-Por favor ¿no me ves?—Se encontraba apenada y tremendamente excitada ¿cuánto más sería capaz de soportar el fuego que la recorría? En vez de sangre parecía que tenía lava, le costaba respirar y las manos le picaban, moría por tener sexo, por ser amada por él.

-Te veo... y me gusta lo que veo.—Reveló él.

-Me gustas...

-Demuéstrame que te gusto—Instó.

Las miradas se cruzaron y se vio tentada a preguntar cómo. Lo soltó y respiró para juntar sus fuerzas. Él la miró curioso y fue empujado para que tomara asiento en el sillón.

-No me gustó como te miraban y mucho menos lo que las chicas hablaban sobre ti—Expuso Hinata—Dime...—Le dijo al sentarse a su lado y posar una mano en el muslo masculino, lo notó tensarse y continúo—¿Te ibas a acostar con alguna de ellas?

« _Tremendamente directa_ » Sopesó él.

-No—Respondió en automático sin perder de vista la pequeña mano que se deslizó jugueteando en el largo de la pierna.

La otra mano se posó en el abdomen acariciándolo sutilmente, entonces él la miró a la cara.

-Joder –Soltó intentando abrazarla para acercarla aún más pero ella negó con cabeza.

-Sasuke.

Él la miró atento por lo sería que se puso al nombrarlo. Y al contrario de lo que se esperaba ella lo besó con ansias, metiendo su lengua en su boca, jugueteando y peleando con la suya, acercando la pequeña mano a su hombría.

Soltó la respiración complacido al sentir los dedos posarse sobre su duro miembro. La mano extraña lo comenzó a acunar y a repartir leves caricias que lo hicieron arder sin control.

Su única manera de desagüe fue besarla, atraparle la nuca y comerse los labios de la persona que tan gentilmente estaba tratando con cuidado la parte de su cuerpo de la cual se sentía sumamente orgulloso.

Hinata no había tocado tan abiertamente su pene, así que aunque fuera sobre la ropa, las caricias eran bienvenidas.

Estaba completamente duro y no necesitaba más motivaciones que parecían llevarlo al borde del dolor pero sabía que eran efímeras, la peliazul no jugaría tanto tiempo con su hombría, no la vería escondiéndola en su pequeña boca, ella buscaba otra cosa y él no se negaría. Aunque no fuera su fantasía actual era un acto necesitado y posesivo.

Posó una mano en los botones de la blusa liberándolos de uno a uno, dejando al descubierto el bonito sostén lila de encaje. Los senos lucían grandes y pesados así que tomó uno en su mano dispuesto a sostenerlo y liberarla del peso. Soltó los labios de la peliazul y bajó la copa para meterse el pezón a la boca.

Con manos temblorosas Hinata desabotonó el botón del pantalón. Sasuke contrajo el estómago como si sus manos le quemaran. Soltó su pecho abrumado y seguramente se estaría resistiendo con todo su ser, la transpiración y respiración eran excesivas y solo pudo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa tras mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la cremallera.

Él respiró profundamente y ella coló una de sus manos acariciando la delicada piel del trozo de carne duro y húmedo. Lo atendió con su mano sin perder contacto visual y apreciando cada gesto.

Avergonzada se perdió en el cuello masculino succionando de la piel masculina y moviendo su mano en lo largo del miembro. Sasuke se recargó en el respaldo del sillón dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Hinata aprovechó para vagar en su cuello, mandíbula, labios y apresurar sus movimientos de la mano.

Él jadeaba quedito con los párpados apretados y las manos empuñadas, nunca lo vio en tal estado de rendición y eso le encantó.

-T-te voy a de-demostrar qué tanto m-me gustas—Le susurró en el oído y para mala suerte con torpeza consiguió descubrir la erección.

Sasuke sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. La pérdida de peso a su lado lo hizo abrirlos y buscarla. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas mientras se hincaba entre sus piernas. Los ojos negros se abrieron consternados « ¡ _esto no es cierto! ¡Va a mamármela!_ »

Sus expectativas se quedaron cortas, Hinata inspeccionó su verga con el rostro aniñado y después lo miró a los ojos, acto seguido acercó los carnosos labios al glande y lo besó, primero en el centro y luego comenzó a repartir besos sin cesar en la receptiva y delicada piel. Unión su mano derecha para mantenerlo erguido y resbalarla en su largo, los labios succionaron extrayéndole preseminal que no pudo contener y con euforia notó como la garganta de la chica lo deglutía.

Los labios femeninos se abrieron más dejando que la cabeza entrara y la mano la movió más frenéticamente, la izquierda se unió para acariciarle un testículo y no resistió, gimió sin vergüenza, elevando sin poder detenerse la pelvis queriendo que lo adentrara más, sin obtener resultados.

Ambos ignoraron el sonido de la puerta, con el seguro puesto la persona afuera no logró entrar.

El interior de la boca de Hinata era cálido, húmedo y la lengua no hacía otra cosa de acariciarlo llevándolo al mismísimo cielo. Todos los músculos bucales se unían succionándolo, joder ¿cómo iba a aguantar tanto? había soñado con ese día y ahora que lo obtenía probablemente no podría soportarlo.

Con regocijo reconoció que el sexo oral no lograría un embarazo, tampoco iba para la satisfacción femenina, era para su sola y exquisita satisfacción, ¿entonces sus términos estaban cambiando? Intentó razonar pero ella empezaba a adentrarlo despacio, cada vez más adentro, él tembló, joder se sentía idiota.

Los ojos se cruzaron en un duelo, él sonrió de lado y entonces casi se corre, Hinata lo sumergió de pronto, engulló su polla completa, su falo desapareció, solo existían los labios carnosos en su base pegados a la piel de la pelvis y esos enormes ojos lunas nublados por el placer.

-Joder—Gruñó después de gemir.

No tuvo idea de cómo Hinata lograba respirar, pero empezó a devorar su verga con rapidez, salía y entraba desapareciéndolo, y él solo pudo gemir y temblar descontrolado. Jamás una mujer lo llevó tan adentro, ninguna pudo y ahora su pequeña peliazul lo descontroló...

-Voy a correrme—Soltó con dificultad advirtiéndole, precario, avergonzado... pero no podía soportar más.

Parece que hubiera accionado un interruptor, ella comenzó a comerlo con más desespero y él entre sonidos guturales se corrió, explotó en el fondo de la garganta y los últimos vestigios de su semilla quedaron en la lengua de la chica, que se atrevió aun a succionarle el glande, queriendo más.

Las palabrotas que quiso soltar por tal acción se ahogaron en su garganta, se quedó sin voz, sin fuerza, malditamente saciado y enloquecido. La lengua seguía lamiéndolo y besándolo con tanto cuidado a su ya miembro flácido, le dieron ganas de carcajearse pero tampoco salió, estaba embotado, noqueado.

Cuando un atisbo de lucidez y fuerza le llegó, atrapó la nuca de la Hyuga y la hizo subir hasta su boca. Hinata se sentó sobre su pene flácido. Y él la besó probando su mismo sabor y no le importó, introdujo su lengua acariciándola, sintiéndola más suya que nunca, las manos las descansó en los jugosos pechos.

El beso se rompió y poco a poco logró verle el rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios más carnosos, curvó los labios al notar más debajo de una comisura un hilillo de semen. Con el dedo pulgar lo limpió embarrándolo en la piel sonrojada de la tersa mejilla, jodidamente enfermo ¿y? Era su mujer.

-Estás jodidamente loca—Habló sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que ahora es el momento donde deberías decirme que soy estupenda y que quieres llevarme a casa para hacerme el amor.

-¿Sabes que acabas de comerte a tu futuro hijo?—Bromeó esperando a que las piernas le dejaran de temblar.

Los ojos lunas lo observaron atentos, dándose cuenta que aún no le revelaba que su hijo ya lo llevaba en el vientre. Después de lo recién vivido, se dio cuenta que no quería que lo supiera en una bodega, debía encontrar la manera perfecta para decírselo ya que su futura familia merecía ese tipo de consideración.

-Tu tampoco eres muy cuidadoso de donde dejas ir a nuestro hijo—Le sonrió de manera tímida.

Sasuke posó ambas manos en sus pechos disfrutando del botón rosado que podía apreciar y la bonita lencería que modelaba el otro aun vestido.

-Tienes los pezones duros—Anunció y ella evitó las pupilas negras—Qué desconsiderado soy, debería corresponderte de la misma manera.

-Llévame a casa Sasuke, quiero que hagamos el amor toda la noche—Ante la petición solo pudo besarla.

-No estuvo mal—Le dijo entre los labios, los de ella se curvaron mientras devolvía el beso.

-Es el momento donde dices que me amas... y que soy perfecta para ti—Se aventuró, dentro de ella sabía que no debería forzar las cosas pero era más la necesidad de sentirse amada, de no sentir que estaba cometiendo un descomunal error, de ver sus sentimientos correspondidos.

Llevaba en su vientre el niño de ése hombre apuesto que la volvía loca. Lo deseaba, acababa de hacerle sexo oral, lo amaba y se sentía sexy; necesitaba que se lo reconociera.

Él soltó una carcajada, ¿qué le había ocurrido a Hinata? Yendo a buscarlo, haciéndole sexo oral y diciéndole todas aquellas palabras, ¿qué quería demostrar? ¿Qué quería obtener?

-Eres bastante buena—Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con las narices muy juntas, casi besándola.

-Te amo—Soltó la peliazul apretándole los hombros por el nerviosismo.

Los ojos negros la miraron indescifrables y después de un roce de labios...

-Te amo también. Vámonos.—Decretó halando la copa caída y comenzando a abotonar la blusa con rapidez.

Hinata aun confusa se dejó hacer. Era lo que quería escuchar y la dejó noqueada.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta casi se topa con Suigetsu que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Terminaste?—Cuestionó el peliazul malhumorado y luego ladeó la cabeza analizando a la mujer detrás del moreno, iba de la mano del Uchiha.

Suigetsu no era tonto, supo qué ocurrió dentro, así que dibujó una gran sonrisa evaluando a la Hyuga, evaporando su molestia albergando cada detalle para después molestar al Uchiha.

La ojiluna coloreó sus mejillas avergonzada pero el moreno no prestó atención instándola a caminar detrás de él para abrir el camino entre las parejas.

-¡Condenado suertudo!—Reconoció la voz de Suigetsu y tras voltear le enseñó el dedo medio, rodando los ojos, adivinando qué vendría cuando volvieran a verse.

-Te seguiré—Le anunció al dejarla frente al Ferrari.

-No pensaba perderme—Se atrevió a bromear resintiendo el frío de la madrugada.

-Me aseguraré—Habló seco, pero le abrió la puerta del coche. Ella subió y entonces él la cerró y a pasos lentos comenzó a alejarse.

Hinata sonrió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad ¿cuánto tiempo tenía que no era tan osada?

Nunca lo haría verbalmente pero tenía un par de cosas que agradecerle a Gaara en silencio. Después de ver a Sasuke rendido quería volver a repetir la experiencia, probablemente muchos de los actos pervertidos favoritos del pelirrojo también le fueran atrayentes...

Echó el auto a andar, y unas luces bajas la persiguieron de cerca. En el espejo retrovisor corroboró que Sasuke la seguía y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estaba condenadamente feliz...

« _¿Cómo debería decirle de nuestro bebé?_ » Aunque aún no digería del todo la noticia, empezaba a obsesionarse con la imagen del Uchiha con un pequeño niño, que bien podría ser niña...« _¡No, no, que sea niño como él!_ » anheló tejiendo fantasías en su cabeza.

Al estar las calles un poco menos transitadas el tiempo empleado para el regreso disminuyó. Antes de poder prepararse para descender, el moreno ya le estaba abriendo la puerta y con ojos curiosos corroboraba que no tuviera el cinturón de seguridad.

Hinata se sorprendió de no haberse golpeado cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó de carro. Tenía que reconocer que en las manos del Uchiha su cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño de lo que era.

La puso sobre la cama con cuidado y comenzó a desvestirse, ella lo admiró en el proceso, con regocijo vislumbró la erección del Uchiha y quedándose con la boca seca, decidió que era hora de también desnudarse. Sasuke le detuvo las manos antes de que se librara de la blusa.

-Vuélvelo a hacer—Hinata lo miró a los ojos sin poder ocultar el pasmo—Anda—Sasuke le tomó la nuca y la acercó a la erección.

Ella se apoyó en las piernas masculinas y sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

Y obedeció dócilmente llevándolo a su boca, lamiendo el glande una vez más, succionándolo, viendo los ojos negros perdidos en la lujuria y ese apuesto rostro contraído por el placer. Lo besó, lo lamió, succionó y dejó que él llevara el ritmo llenando la habitación de vergonzosos sonidos que emitía cada vez que él entraba en su boca y los excitantes gemidos que el muchacho lanzaba satisfecho.

-Joder esto se volverá mi parte favorita—Anunció el moreno llevando una mano a sus testículos para restregarlos en la mejilla de la chica.

La peliazul lo sacó de su boca buscando oxígeno. Sasuke estaba desbordando energía y la estaba asfixiando. Inclinó la cabeza inhalando lentamente saboreando el sabor salado que le quedó en la boca, después levantó las orbes lunas para cruzarlas con las negras.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, lucía tan bella y angelical... tenía que desprenderla de la ropa así que se encargó de librarse de cada prenda jugueteando con las partes erógenas de la peliazul, admirando las respuestas naturales que brindaba al ser acariciada y besada en algún rincón de su anatomía...

-¿Qué haces?—Fue la única queja que soltó durante el excesivo escrutinio del azabache.

Los labios se le curvaron al chico, se tiró en la cama.

-Has tu trabajo nena—La orden la hizo arrugar el entrecejo preguntándose exactamente qué deseaba el moreno.

Ante la tardanza él se sentó de golpe atrapando un talón de la ojiluna y tirando de él, ella perdió el equilibrio y sin tiempo de razonar se encontró en una posición tan íntima que casi la hizo dar un paso atrás.

« _69_ » Concluyó pasmada y con las mejillas extremadamente rojas. Los dedos de Sasuke se movían acariciando y acomodándole las piernas y pudo sentir el aliento cálido del Uchiha en el centro de su intimidad.

Cerró los ojos apenada. Paradójicamente se sentía expuesta, no sería la primera vez que obtendría ese tipo de sexo pero las veces anteriores, la otra persona se encontraba arriba, no abajo y tampoco esperaba mucho de ella.

Soltó un gritillo e instintivamente elevó su trasero escapando de la lengua masculina que pretendió lamer su sexo. Él soltó una risa y posó las manos en los jugosos glúteos impidiéndole que se moviera.

-¿A dónde vas? Esto apenas comienza. Hueles delicioso Hina.

Ante el comentario cerró los ojos sumamente avergonzada, ¿cómo eso podía ser verdad?

-Me encanta tu vagina—La voz del Uchiha se veía cada vez más afectada—Es tan bonita—La acarició con los dedos y sin poder evitarlo se tensó un tanto abrumada.

Agradecía no tener que mirarlo directamente a la cara pero de pronto le parecía demasiado.

«" _Esta posición es buena, por lo general. Si lo prolongas innecesariamente será cansada y perderá lo divertido_ "» No era el momento para recordar las indicaciones de Gaara, pero el maldito recuerdo la hizo respirar hondamente e intentar relajarse, movió sus manos sobre el colchón y dejó la zurda para un soportar su propio cuerpo y llevó la diestra para atrapar el pene y comenzar a masturbarlo. Sasuke gruñó y le apretó las nalgas atrayéndola a su cara, Hinata tembló al sentir la lengua circularle el clítoris lentamente y decidió regresar un poco del placer que recibía; jugó usando la boca con la parte más sensible de cualquier hombre: el glande.

Hinata luchó para no gemir mientras su intimidad era besada. Parecía que él no tenía prisa, los labios recorrían cada espacio mezclando su humedad atrapando trozos de la sensible carne delicadamente, las piernas le empezaron a temblar e intentó no derrumbarse por el fuego que amenazaba con noquearla.

Dándose un par de minutos Hinata se apoyó en ambas manos, disfrutando de las succiones ¿estaría empapada? El sonido acuoso y de la absorción podía oírse perfectamente. Esos dos dedos intrusos que la penetraban le provocaban espasmos delirantes y ella se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar lo que el Uchiha le proporcionaba.

Gimió, jadeó y exclamó regocijada. Obligándose a volver al presente abrió los ojos, la virilidad se erguía roja e hinchada, brillante y hermosa frente y bajo su cara, comerla se volvió necesidad, una manera cómplice de decirle y devolverle sus atenciones, entonces la atrapó y se dedicó a circular con la lengua el glande y succionándolo solo con la fuerza necesaria, acunó un testículo sabiendo que era una parte receptiva al placer y obtuvo un sonido gutural que le instó a provocarlo más.

« ¡ _No_!» fue una petición silenciosa de la peliazul, no porque él lo estuviera haciendo mal, sino porque un dedo se desplazó de la deliciosa tortura de la que era víctima, yendo más allá un lugar casi inexplorable. La piel se le estremeció al sentir las caricias en el ano, lo delimitaba pero no presionó, no fue forzado, los miedos se fueron... mientras él delicadamente adentraba aquel dedo, haciéndola entreabrir los labios, quedarse quieta atrapando la experiencia, que en vez de lastimar brindó un placer oscuro.

Labios, lengua y dedos ¿tenía Sasuke idea de todo el placer que le brindaba?

No era el momento para rememorar pero la delicadeza y paciencia con la que estaba siendo amada le demostraba ahora porque Gaara por más veces que lo intentó no logró acumular esa energía en su vientre. El pelirrojo era brusco, rápido, frenético, sus toques eran lastimeros... Sasuke también era insaciable y rudo, pero sabía cómo empezar a tocarla, cómo llevarla al borde y la forma justa al aumentar sus movimientos e incluso dar mordiscos y tirones en el momento y lugar indicado sin incomodarla, sin lastimarla.

Si tuviera que comparar las cosas con sus examantes, Naruto se hubiese quedado en último lugar, aunque el sexo no fuera tan malo. El rubio tenía otro tipo de ideas, con el tiempo pudo entender que el ojiazul realmente nunca quiso hacerla sentir placer sino más bien quebrarla, la necesitaba débil, insegura para lograr sus egoístas deseos.

Sasuke sorbió los jugos que se liberaron con el orgasmo femenino. El sabor más exquisito que había probado en lo que llevaba de su vida, Hinata literalmente era deliciosa y quería tener cualquier cosa que ella pudiese brindarle. Ser testigo de la cumbre del orgasmo femenino aumentó su ego, y solo quería hacer que se sintiera tan bien como él.

Joder, Hinata era como una poderosa droga, entre más la probaba más la necesitaba y en mayor dosis, los efectos también tenían que ser superados para que la sensación de bienestar se instalara... y siempre iba a querer más.

-Sabes delicioso muñeca.

Joder que sí, ella era una muñeca, su cuerpo pequeño al comparación del suyo, la complexión menuda, los finos rasgos en el rostro, sería su muñeca; encontró su manera particular de llamarla.

Ida en su liberación le fue fácil manipularla, la recostó con la espalda en el colchón y le colocó una almohada bajo las caderas, al segundo siguiente se dejó ir sin contemplación. Invadió la pequeña pero lubricada cavidad vaginal, ella lanzó un gritito pero no fue de dolor el deseo volvía a hacerse presente.

Las piernas débiles de la Hyuga lo apresaron con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a su dueña, y él la hizo suya de manera descontrolada, como un animal en celo que encontró a la hembra que exige su fertilidad.

Los gritos salieron descontrolados de la boca femenina, los besos se volvieron feroces, las caricias posesivas y sus cuerpos no parecían saciarse y él se vio obligado a soltar uno que otro gemido esporádico al ser imposible simplemente seguir jadeando.

El segundo orgasmo femenino lo apretó de tal forma que se vio forzado a salir, acción equivoca ya que de cualquier manera solo consiguió correrse en el plano vientre de su amante, comenzando lo que se convertiría en una loca manía de marcar cada espacio de la piel femenina con su semen.

Había sido tan bueno, con Hinata el sexo era así, malditamente bueno e incomparable...

La respiración seguía siendo superficial, su cuerpo era una posesión extra de la cual no podía tener control y los tenues rayos del sol naciente comenzaban a iluminar la habitación. ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? Fue una pregunta que se hizo la ojiluna.

Sasuke había sucumbido al sueño minutos atrás, ¿habrán sido 3,4 ó 5? Las ideas estaban revueltas, solo estaba consciente que no habían parado y él había terminado cuántas veces pudo sobre su cuerpo.

El olor a sexo flotaba en el aire, ambos estaban sudorosos y ella con vestigios de semen quizás hasta en el cabello... ¿perversión? ¿Acaso se dejó arrastrar a ese oscuro mundo? Podía ser... pero no podía negar que le gustó cada movimiento y lo disfrutó tanto como él, así que estuviera rendido y en el mundo de los sueños le permitía contemplar otra parte de su amado Uchiha. Y por más que quisiera seguir disfrutando del hermoso espectáculo, ella también necesitaba dormir.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

" _Debemos hablar_ ", leyó nuevamente las palabras recién escritas y envió el texto.

Los ojos chocolates se cerraron con frustración, cuestionándose si debió decirle que se reunieran en secreto y que no le mencionara a Hinata del texto. Al segundo después los abrió con determinación posándolos en el ordenador donde un nuevo contrato se mandaba a imprimir.

Apenas serían las ocho de la mañana pero aprovechando que Neji había tenido que salir a un desayuno de negocios decidió tomar el rumbo de la situación. No debía preocuparse si a Sasuke se le ocurría mencionarle a la ojiluna del texto, concluyó, aunque había sido en malos términos le había anunciado que solucionaría el problema.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar. Si el moreno decidía que cancelaran el anterior contrato y firmar el nuevo, donde prometía no hablar nada de lo ocurrido, con una compensación monetaria y con la ventaja de poder quedarse en el país... o pagar la compensación que había prometido en el primero.

Cualquier decisión que tomara el muchacho ella la solventaría como muestra de que asumía la responsabilidad. Hinata tarde o temprano la perdonaría y el futuro que se le avecinaba sonaba prometedor.

Ten-Ten comprendía que estuviera reacia para volver a relacionarse con Sabaku No, pero tarde o temprano sería lo mejor; donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y seguramente en los vestigios del tórrido romance, algo aún podía avivar la chispa entre ellos. Hinata solo debía dar su brazo a torcer.

Todo se solucionaría favorablemente intuyó...

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, se estiró por segunda vez y se acostó de lado observando a la bella durmiente. Pasaban de las doce del día y aunque no creía haber dormido tiempo suficiente su cuerpo estaba descansado.

Las horas pasadas habían sido una completa locura, se había dejado guiar por un demonio interno que le privó del raciocinio. Fue un cuerpo posesivo actuando por impulso e Hinata pagó la factura, la llevó a donde él quiso y probablemente abrumada solo se dejó llevar.

No estaba orgulloso de cada cosa que le hizo, más si de la magnífica y única madrugada que pasaron juntos, de cada penetración, grito, gemido, orgasmo; nunca antes el sexo había sido tan magnifico, tan potente. Claro, había otras cosas que quería explorar abiertamente, pero se dio cuenta que tendría que esperar y a pesar de su demonio posesivo y lujurioso fue capaz de frenarse y darle tiempo a lo que seguramente sería inevitable.

Sasuke sabía que ya no podía escapar y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

La besó en la mejilla abrazándola por el abdomen, atrayéndola a él. El olor que desprendía era su esencia mezclada con la suya y era jodidamente excitador. Con ella rompería record para lograr una erección.

Beso tras beso, logró sacarla del sueño, con ojos dormilones y con el maquillaje un tanto corrido ella lo enfocó perdiéndolo en esa mirada casi lila.

-Buenos días—Susurró Hinata adormilada.

La curva que formó los labios del Uchiha fue reveladora. Con un eje de asombro Hinata descubrió lo que buscaba al sacarla de su sueño sin embargo le bastó un par de segundos para estar lista para él; fue cuestión de una mirada, del roce de la piel... ¿se convertirían en seres humanos insaciables? ¿O sería cuestión del momento: la reconciliación y el embarazo?

-Sasuke—Soltó cuando fue apresada por el pesado cuerpo masculino.

-Mmph—Fue el sonido que emitió como respuesta y se dedicó al besarle el cuello.

-Sasuke deberíamos darnos una ducha—La voz le tembló al sugerirlo.

Él lo sopesó un momento.

-¿En la tina?—Le acarició una pierna mientras le preguntaba. La sonrisa que dibujó la ojiluna lo hizo recostarse en la cama nuevamente, de otra forma no esperaría y se lo haría ahí mismo.

El baño no fue más que un intercambio de caricias intentando lavar al otro, muchos besos y un buen sexo. Mientras Hinata descansaba la cabeza en el hombro del moreno su mente divagó sobre un tema que empezaba a querer tratar ¿sería el momento? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

El cuerpo duro del Uchiha estaba pegado al suyo y las caricias que le brindaba en la columna vertebral la relajaban.

-Sasuke—Depositó un beso en la clavícula de éste.

-Mmph—Esa respuesta hizo que la peliazul emitiera una sonrisa.

-Hay algo que debemos hablar.

El moreno se removió, cuando una mujer decía esa frase tan temible no podía ser nada bueno. No fue un hombre de novias pero algunas parejas ocasionales se les ocurrían que podían tocar ese tema, había sido fácil cortar cualquier tipo de charla al respecto, ¿pero cómo podía hacer eso con Hinata? La terrible frase era aplastante, sobre todo después de lo increíble que habían sido las últimas horas.

¿Acaso tenía miedo? No podía huir, así que solo la miró expectante.

-Es sobre el bebé—De las miles de formas que pudo elegir de pronto se quedó en blanco, Sasuke permaneció impasible.

-Sobre eso... Te escuché hablando con un hombre una tarde—Los ojos lunas demostraron su incomprensión. Él siguió para tratar el punto importante:—Si vamos a estar juntos como pareja, creo que es algo que debemos decidir los dos ahora. Llevo dos años de la carrera me faltan otros tres, y después me llevara un tiempo establecerme; lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que no es mi momento de tener hijos. Tú tampoco los quieres, eso fue lo que escuché. Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo. Sinceramente no estoy listo para llevar esa responsabilidad, no tengo nada que ofrecer, no quiero un niño ahora. Por cierto sobre tu dinero, lo que me dabas, voy a regresarlo solo que me voy a tardar un poco. Voy a buscar un trabajo para costear mis gastos.

Hinata dejó de escucharlo, su mente solo estaba orientada en algo en específico " _no es mi momento de tener hijos, tú tampoco los quieres eso fue lo que escuché, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo. Sinceramente no estoy listo para llevar esa responsabilidad, no tengo nada que ofrecer, no quiero un niño ahora_ ", los ojos lunas brillaron y se perdieron en el abdomen masculino incapaces de sostenerle la mirada « _¿Qué debo hacer? No quiere ser papá_ » pero ya estaba embarazada, no podía deshacerse del bebé y tampoco era algo que deseara pero tampoco podía forzarlo...

Entendía perfectamente porque decía que no era su momento, era bastante joven, no se negaba a la paternidad rotundamente pero no la quería ahora. Paradójicamente al tenerlo tan cerca lo empezaba a sentirlo tan lejos y solo al sentir el "rechazo hacia el bebé" se dio cuenta que ya amaba a la pequeña vida que crecía en su vientre.

Se sentía fatal por Sasuke y lo que se le avecinaba cuando se enterara que sus planes debían cambiar. Daría casi cualquier cosa por evitarle esa conmoción pero no podía ocultarle su embarazo por siempre...

-¿Podrías cuidarte por ambos?—El toque en la nariz con el dedo índice la regresó. Él le sonrió al verla confundida—Sería más fácil. Si no quieres igual puedo usar condón, no hay que tentar a la suerte—Comunicó con una sonrisa altanera.

-Lo haré— « _¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Por qué mientes?_ » Se regañó, ya que al hacerlo solo haría la mentira más grande.

Sasuke salió de la tina y se enrolló una toalla en la cadera, tomó otra para secarse el pelo y el resto del cuerpo e Hinata lo vio acercarse a la puerta.

-Date prisa muero de hambre, iré a cambiarme.—Hinata solo asintió comprendiendo que una brecha comenzaba a abrirse.

 **Jejeje... etto... este capitulo fue un mucho pervertido xD... Himepeti estuvo aquí, supongo que entienden qué quiere hacerle Sasuke xD... no sé, se me ocurrió, creo que ando en esos días pervertidos xD... en fin...**

 **Quise expresar los sentimientos de inseguridad de Sasuke respecto a Hina, creo que a pesar de ser un chico suertudo con las mujeres, de obtener a cualquiera que él quisiera, finalmente con ella no se siente así, en mi mente creo que él realmente lo ve como lo más bonito e inalcanzable del mundo xD ; mis amigas siempre han sido guapísimas y a pesar de eso no creen que puedan conseguir a tal tipo, y por un par de hombres también atractivos que he conocido tienen esa ideología, así que me dije Sasuke debe tenerla, sobre todo después del sube y baja respecto a Hina... además se me hizo tierno. No quise hondar sobre el impacto de la confesión de Hina, creo que él estaba bastante confundido para analizarlo del todo, solo tomó la parte bueno y fue feliz sin importarle el motivo detrás de la revelación.**

 **Un fighting para Hina, ya era hora de que luchara por él... quizás fue un tanto insistente al querer de la nada obtener el afecto de Sasuke, después de todo lo que hizo, pero en ese punto me imaginé todo o nada, no sé si me explico; dependiente... No quiso decirle lo del embarazo porque no quiere asustarlo, de una manera tonta quiere protegerlo de esa responsabilidad, de enfrentar la verdad, de cambiarle la vida; creo que en ese aspecto es la Hina de Kishi.**

 **Sobre las canciones que agregué, bueno esa banda de pronto encajó para todo lo que me imaginé en esa escena, hahaha me hubiera gustado que las tres fueran una sola, pero no fue así. De hecho si buscan material de esa banda, descubrirán lo buena que fue, a lo que sé, ya no existe, pero vale la pena, la letra la saque de los videos. También dirán que estoy loquilla pero a veces me imaginé al vocalista como Sasuke :P ¿por qué no? Guapo, emo y no sé... quizás podría darle un pequeñín aire.**


	12. lOS CAMINOS SE SEPARAN

**CAP NUEVO**

El fabuloso mundo que se había abierto para Hinata de pronto pareció hostil y a punto de derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Con sumo cuidado abandonó la tina y sin entusiasmo comenzó a retirarse el exceso de agua con una toalla. No quería mentir pero ya había empezado, después de años y de apreciar una conducta que había logrado aprobar ahora se sentía asquerosa y ruin. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para no tener que afrontarse al mundo.

Sasuke le importaba, se enamoró olvidando las diferencias entre ambos, comenzando por la edad, que dejó de importarle con el único objeto en mente de seguir manteniéndolo a su lado; era una conducta que aunque reprobara no condenaba. En cambio haber comenzado a mentirle cuando él puso en claro ciertos puntos de lo que sería la relación de ambos la congelaba.

Tuvo miedo de asustarlo y destruir sus planes sin embargo ya había un niño. Uno que se concibió bajo otros términos, ella no quiso arruinarlo. « _Sasuke debe entender eso_ » se convenció.

Conforme se vestía con jeans y alguna blusa sencilla negra, se dijo que aun no era tiempo de afrontarlo a una realidad dura. Quizás ocultarle la verdad un poco más no era malo, tenía que prepararlo, hacerle ver que no necesitaba un empleo, que podía enfocarse en sus estudios y ella podía asumir el coste económico de él y el bebé sin ningún problema.

No quería ofenderlo, claro que no. Estaba consciente como los prototipos entre hombre y mujer se encontraban sumamente marcados en la sociedad, por ese lado sería difícil y lo último que deseaba era ponerlo en una situación de desventaja pero tenían que ser prácticos, ella tenía el capital y la forma de ayudarlo, ¿por qué complicarse?

No pensaba mantenerlo toda la vida, ya que estaba segura que era algo que no deseaba el Uchiha.

Sus intereses iban por rumbos distintos, Hinata empresaria, Sasuke futuro dentista, en algún momento desearía ejercer y ella estaría de acuerdo, pero hasta que ese día llegara ella podía ayudarlo a alcanzar sus sueños... si la dejaba, en ese caso tendría que luchar para convencerlo.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Cuando Hinata bajó al comedor se encontró al Uchiha ya en la mesa, con un plato de hotcakes con leche condesada y numerosos trozos de fresas y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

El moreno se giró en cuánto la sintió y le regaló una sonrisa ladina.

-Date prisa Matsuri no tarda con tu desabrido cereal de fibra.

Hinata tomó asiento observando atentamente el plato de cereal, frunció su ceja y unos pasos se escucharon.

-Buen día, señorita Hinata—Saludó Matsuri, con su alegre tono de voz, a continuación le dejó un plato con cereal de fibra y otro de fruta. A Sasuke le acercó un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

El cejo de la Hyuga se frunció completamente.

-Voy por el café—Informó la castaña.

-Sasuke ¿qué sucede?—Hinata cuestionó un tanto confundida, el moreno sin prestarle atención se metió un trozo de pastel a la boca y lo degustó con ganas.

-Preparé café muy cargado, tal como le gusta—Matsuri volvió a entrar, refiriéndose al Uchiha y sirviendo dos tazas.

Apenas la chica hubo salido del comedor, Hinata volvió a mirar al azabache, lucía pálido y tenía una mueca de asco.

-No le digas—Pero su café realmente huele mal, comentó el chico, poniéndose de pie con rumbo al baño de la planta baja.

Hinata se clavó los dientes en el carnoso labio inferior mientras su cerebro cavilaba «¿ _Podría ser?_ » Miró los platos dulces que consumía el muchacho y su sonrisa se ensanchó « _No puede ser_ » Reprimió la risa que quiso brotar de sus labios y tuvo que admitir que ella, esa mañana se había librado de las náuseas matutinas.

Quince minutos después regresó Sasuke, su semblante seguía algo pálido e incluso parecía enfermo.

-¿Cómo estás?—Cuestionó ella mirándolo atentamente.

-No tengo hambre—Dijo él sentándose en su silla y mirando atentamente hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que algo me cayó mal—Explicó escuetamente.

-Hoy has desayunado muchas cosas dulces... ¿por qué?

-Tenía ganas—Resolvió él.

-Pero a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces—Increpó Hinata, él entrecerró los ojos y luego encogió los hombros mostrando finalmente que él tampoco comprendía su extraño actuar.

-Seguro eso fue lo que me hizo vomitar. Me dejaste con las ideas revueltas después de todo lo que hemos hecho—Habló el chico con una sonrisa perversa, Hinata se sonrojó.

Ella terminó de desayunar sopesando que efectivamente después de todo lo vivido, ella lo había dejado mal, seguramente con tantos besos le había pasado un tanto de hormonas, haciéndolo experimentar las molestias del embarazo.

En ese momento no sabía si divertirse o sentirse mal por él...

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-Otra vez se ha arruinado—La frase del moreno fue queda, dejando salir un atisbo de malhumor y decepción.

Hinata lo miró aferrado al volante mientras la llevaba al lugar donde Neji la había citado de improvisto. Las calles se encontraban medianamente concurridas, el fin de semana parecía ser tranquilo y un tanto amigable.

-¿Te quedarás mucho o quieres que te espere?

-¿Cómo?—Preguntó confundida, volviendo a posar su mirar luna en el apuesto chico.

-¿Quieres que te espere en el coche o me marche a casa?

Rápidamente Hinata comprendió que el muchacho pensaba dejar de cualquier forma el auto y regresar por sus medios. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios rosas, conmovida por el cuidado que empleaba para protegerla.

-No sé qué desee Neji, pero debe ser algo trivial. Ven conmigo. Probablemente te aburrirás un poco si comienza a tratar de finanzas pero... estaremos juntos—Afirmó con las mejillas rojas.

-No le caigo bien a tu hermano—Soltó con una mueca de desagrado que divirtió a la ojiluna.

-Probablemente esté cenando con Ten-Ten y al llamarme le ha arruinado la velada.—Le confesó—Será una buena forma de que aprenda su lección.

Hinata no tenía idea de lo que se avecinaba con su ingenua proposición.

Al entrar al lugar sus ropas sencillas e informales llamaron la atención, mucho más el estilo relajado del Uchiha.

El encargado de la recepción les dio varias miradas reticentes antes de decidirse a guiarlos hasta la mesa que indicó la ojiluna.

Al llegar la Hyuga se quedó paralizada. La mirada perla despectiva de su padre le caló como nunca antes, y se avergonzó tremendamente cuando pasó a inspeccionar a Sasuke de aquella manera tan arrogante.

Deseó por todos los cielos que su padre no mostrara tanta reticencia hacia un joven que apenas iba a conocer y el alma le cayó a los pies cuando se percató de los otros acompañantes: Neji, Ten-Ten y... Gaara.

 **"** **Uno debe saber cuando no es bien recibido** ", su madre usaba a menudo esa frase y nunca antes le tomó tanto sentido. El restaurant no era uno de los lugares para empezar que él pudiera frecuentar.

Sabía de antemano por el encuentro previo que no era del agrado de Neji pero ahora también veía austeridad en Ten-Ten. El señor mayor sin dudas algunas debía ser el padre de Hinata, y si las miradas mataran él estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra. Además el otro pelirrojo también lo analizaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hinata—El silencio se rompió a los pocos segundos cortesía de Neji que no pudo ocultar la desaprobación que salió en su tono.

Con una mirada ella le transmitió el reclamo por hacerla asistir a una cena, que era más que obvio no tenía nada de informal, como se lo hizo creer por texto. Si le hubiese avisado quiénes estarían ahí, su atuendo sería diferente y habría logrado privar a Sasuke del horroroso escrutinio de su ex y su padre.

-Buenas noches—Saludó la ojiluna intentando guardar las formas y mostrarse lo más normal posible.

Gaara se levantó y con galantería le metió la silla. Sasuke sin saber qué hacer simplemente se sentó en la única silla que quedaba disponible. Hinata agradeció que la mesa fuera para seis personas, de otro modo la incomodidad hubiera sido peor, ahogando esos pensamientos decidió que no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

-Padre, ha sido una sorpresa pero ya que estamos aquí debería presentarte a Sasuke—El nombrado se percató que a pesar de usar un tono de voz neutral la mano cercana de la peliazul estaba empuñada y le temblaba visiblemente, abrumado por esa muestra nerviosismo, la atrapó con la suya intentando brindarle apoyo—Él es mi novio, no tiene tanto que hemos comenzado pero no se había dado la oportunidad de reunirnos...

-¿Sasuke?—La interrumpió el mayor alarmado de las escuetas presentaciones que hacía su hija.

-Uchiha Sasuke—Se apresuró a aclarar, aunque el nombre no tendría ninguna referencia para el mayor—Sasuke, él es mi papá Hyuga Hiashi.

-Mucho gusto señor Hyuga—El moreno se forzó a causar una buena impresión, y aunque el castaño le estrechó la mano fue evidente que no lo aprobaba.

La cuestión no le sorprendió al azabache pero no por eso dejaba de ser incómodo, después de todo, ése señor como iban las cosas terminaría siendo su suegro.

-A mi hermano Neji ya lo conoces—Hinata se apresuró a seguir con la formalidad de las presentaciones, enfocándose en ambientar al Uchiha—Ella es mi cuñada Ten-Ten, su esposa y él –Titubeó un momento—Es un amigo de la familia, Sabaku No Gaara.

La mirada chocolate fue una advertencia que el muchacho pudo reconocer. Hinata también se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba incrédula que lo hubiese llevado con ella, y con un solo mohín entendió que acaba de echar a perder un encuentro que habían planeado con intenciones ocultas que no tardó en descifrar.

Los ojos aguamarina fueron despectivos y arrogantes. El primitivo instinto masculino le dijo a Sasuke que tenía que demostrar su posesividad en la hembra que acompañó, e internamente se cuestionó hasta donde quería el pelirrojo relacionarse con ella.

-Y usted joven podría esclarecerme sus intenciones con mi hija—Habló el mayor tomando un trago a su copa de champagne.

Sasuke deseaba haber estado preparado para una situación como esa pero no lo estaba.

-Son las mejores—Atinó a responder. Gaara bufó mordaz. Neji chasqueó la lengua y la mirada perla del mayor se endureció.

-No va a venir a decirme cosas superfluas y de bohemios, porque apuesto que a pesar de todo usted debe saber que no se vive de amor—Hiashi fue inquisidor e Hinata suspiró decidida a terminar con eso, no tenía por qué exponer al azabache a ese tipo de escrutinio y desprecio.

-Será...

-Por supuesto que lo sé—Sasuke la interrumpió afilando la mirada—Pero en ese caso usted me planteó mal la pregunta. No tengo bienes que respalden mi estabilidad económica, sin embargo pretendo abrirme mi propio camino. Por el momento solo soy estudiante universitario de la licenciatura en odontología, pero me graduaré. Sé a la perfección que lo que pueda obtener una vez establecido no se compara en absoluto con las ganancias quincenales de una sola de sus empresas, pero al menos servirá para darle a Hinata una vida sin necesidades o privaciones.

-Tonterías—Se burló Neji. En cambio los ojos lunas de su hermana estaban humedecidos por la ternura que la envolvió al escuchar al muchacho—Mi hermana no está acostumbrada a la clase media-baja, ¿realmente te crees la mitad de lo que dijiste?

-Neji—Hinata intervino ante la crueldad del castaño.

-Temo decirle que mi primogénito tiene razón—Hiashi se dirigió al Uchiha que mantenía un semblante neutro aunque por dentro estaba encolerizado. El mayor dibujó con los labios una sonrisa burlesca—No los culpo de la adrenalina del momento, están rompiendo las reglas y eso debe extasiarlos pero deben ser ambos objetivos, no es más que un capricho momentáneo. Sus mundos son tan desiguales que en cuestión de semanas no podrán entenderse. Hinata siempre has querido desafiarme pero has llevado esto al extremo, este muchacho no te aporta nada, será lo mejor que te deshagas de él.

« _¿Deshagas?_ » Ambos morenos se repitieron la palabra pasmados.

Por su parte Sasuke había escuchado suficiente, aún así se mantuvo anclado a la silla solo por ella, porque entendía aunque le ardiera la sangre el motivo de la desconfianza que tenían hacia su persona.

Hinata por su parte no podía creer los alcances de la crueldad de su padre, hablaba como si Sasuke no estuviera ahí, como si no pudiera escucharlo y peor aún sin considerar en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

Gaara entre más miraba a "su rival" le encontraba más defectos. Dedicó una mirada suspicaz a la ojiluna mientras se cuestionaba ¿cómo había terminado envuelta con un chico universitario? ¿Qué diablos le atraía de él? ¿Sería acaso el tinte de peligro? ¿La juventud? ¿O quizás el instinto de reproducción que el chico podía emitir?

Alto, con anatomía atlética, bien parecido pero después de eso ¿qué más podía ofrecer?; Repasó el pelirrojo. Un amor no solo se basa en atracción física sí lo sabría él, en algún momento las pláticas intelectuales y gustos en común tenían que llenar esos vacíos, el sexo no era lo único. Con los ojos entrecerrados, habló:

-Entonces eres universitario—Una frase bien empleada que suegro y cuñado parecían haber pasado por algo.

Sasuke descubrió la doble intención aunque no pudo revelar de todo la trampa, se forzó a ser rápido y lo más audaz que pudo en su respuesta.

-Si—Respondió decidido a no dejarse amedrentar. Si algo había heredado de su padre era el orgullo y ya había cedido suficiente. Después de todo Hiashi había sido el que no le importó demostrarle hostilidad y tratarlo como basura—¿Hay algún problema con eso?—Su actitud era defensiva.

Hinata suspiró incomoda, ahora no solo tendría que sobrellevar las groserías de su familia sino las del Uchiha; tenía que parar todo o se le iría de las manos la situación.

-Hace años que Hinata terminó la universidad—Agregó el pelirrojo como si fuera un comentario casual y con una mirada escéptica prosiguió:—Lo que deja un panorama muy amplio de edades y especulaciones.

-Hijo no es algo de lo que debas inquietarte.—Habló el patriarca Hyuga—Tú mejor que nadie conoces el temperamento voluble de Hinata, tarde o temprano abandonara esta absurda rabieta.

-Padre—La peliazul logró controlar la rabia que la corroía.

¿Cómo era capaz su padre de hablar como si ella no estuviese presente? Hablaba de una persona totalmente desconocida, ella siempre intentó complacerlo, siempre hizo todo lo que le pidió. Un único error tuvo en su vida y seguía pagándolo con creces.

Sin pretenderlo posó la mirada en su cuñada, Ten-Ten lucía pálida e incómoda ¿cómo pensaría la castaña que lo estaba pasando ella justo ahora? Otra traición más a la lista.

Sasuke en la comida le mostró el mensaje de texto de Ten-Ten y ella decidida a arreglarlo por su cuenta le dijo que lo ignorase. Entendió de inmediato que su cuñada comenzaría a "solucionar las cosas", solo que había un detalle, ella ya no deseaba que se metiera en su vida y se lo dijo claramente.

Tampoco le indicó de esa cena, donde seguramente su padre y hermano planeaban un acercamiento con Gaara.

Ahora todo había terminado siendo un desastre para ambas partes.

Se odiaba por inmiscuir a Sasuke en ese lío y convertirlo en entretenimiento de ese trío de lobos hambrientos, el moreno no tenía nada de experiencia a comparación de ellos que sabían atacar fieramente; entonces, en ese caso no le quedaba más que ser la loba que lo defendiese.

Los ojos lunas se cerraron por un momento e ignorando como todo empezaba a moverse a su alrededor los abrió con determinación.

-Jamás he sido una chica malcriada contigo. Tampoco mis actos fueron premeditados para avergonzarte. Yo puedo soportar todo lo que desees reprocharme, pero no puedo permitirte, permitirles lo que están haciendo. Sé que siempre me han considerado una tonta por el simple hecho de ser mujer y por ello no respetan mis decisiones—¡Cuánto anhelaba exigirles que se disculparan! Pero no era tonta y sabía que no lo lograría, así que se dedicaría a ser práctica—Pero no voy a dejar que sigan ofendiendo a Sasuke y tampoco que intenten llenar espacios vacíos con ideas malintencionadas. Así que por ahora nos retiramos.

Se puso de pie con tanta rigidez pero al mismo tiempo gracia, no iba a hacer una retirada decadente.

La mirada colérica del mayor le impidió ver a los demás presentes, la voz escapó de la garganta y solo esperó que Sasuke entendiera el mensaje y la siguiera. No podía darse el lujo de voltear hacia atrás. Los tacones resonaron en el piso de marfil sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se forzó a mantenerse derecha por más vueltas que todo daba.

Sasuke presenció la escena y sonrió ladinamente, lanzó una mirada a Hiashi y otra más al pelirrojo.

-Sé que le vale una total mierda lo que tenga que decir. Sin embargo hay una cosa más, no se atreva a volver a hablarle a Hinata de esa manera, la próxima no me contendré—Él también se levantó y siguió a la ojiluna que ya le llevaba ventaja.

-Oh Dios—Murmuró Ten-Ten.

Neji gruñó.

-¿De dónde diablos sacó Hinata a ese tipo?—Farfulló Hiashi molesto.

-Tengo un expediente en la oficina.—Respondió el castaño.

-Realmente no creo que sea buena influencia—Gaara habló y el mayor le dio la razón con un simple movimiento de cabeza—Pero creo que con involucrarnos más solo lograríamos que ella se aferre a él. Tiene razón ¿cuánto pueden resistir juntos?—Cuestionó a Hiashi, dándole la razón— Él no podrá acoplarse a nuestro mundo e Hinata tampoco lo logrará al suyo.—Soltó su última frase cargada de una sugerencia maliciosa que podía utilizar el mayor para cercarla y hacerla volver a la realidad.

Ten-Ten se mordió el labio inferior recordando la postura defensiva de Hinata, las muecas del Uchiha, e incluso las manos que en cierto momento se entrelazaron debajo de la mesa y que pudo observar gracias al haber quedado a lado del Uchiha, « _No se te habrá ocurrido enamorarte de ese chico, esa si sería una estupidez_ »; decretó temblorosa y queriendo negarse a sí misma lo obvio.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Estás bien?—Sasuke la tomó de la cintura apenas salieron del restaurante, ella se recargó en el fuerte pecho del moreno esperando que la sensación de vértigo cediera y volviera a tener sus sentidos intactos—Hinata.

-Solo dame un momento—Susurró escondida, inhalando la fragancia del moreno que empezaba a anestesiarla.

Una vez dentro del auto el estómago se le revolvió pero logró disimular la molestia. Sasuke logró alejarlos y gracias a eso comenzó a relajarse.

-Lo siento... yo no sabía...—Comenzó a disculparse.

-No te preocupes—La cortó encogiéndose de hombros, dándole una rápida mirada con esos enormes ojos negros que la derretían—Supongo que era inevitable. No puedo caerle bien a tu padre o a tu hermano...—Se calló, no podía aceptar que fuese repudiado solo por ser pobre, pero era la maldita realidad.

En un semáforo en rojo atrapó la mandíbula femenina y sus rostros se encararon.

-Sabes ¿qué es lo único que sí me importa?—Preguntó el muchacho.

Ella negó, los ojos los tenía brillosos y estaba a punto del llanto; tal escenario lo conmovió y esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, queriendo demostrarle que lo recién vivido no le había afectado en absoluto y respondió:

—Que tú me quieres, si es así lo demás no importa. Yo estoy solo por ti.

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de volver a poner la concentración en la avenida.

-¿Sabes? Algún día seré el odontólogo más reconocido del país. Seguiré siendo pobre a comparación de tu padre... quizás más que tú, pero ya no seré una basura. Y ese día, él entenderá que me interesé en ti porque eres excepcional... tú solo ten paciencia.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla femenina. Miró por la ventanilla intentando ocultar su estado y para su mala suerte y caos, la tripa le exigió alimento, pero sin duda alguna en casa era el lugar donde ambos podían estar sin ser juzgados.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Al día siguiente al llegar a la oficina tenía náuseas y la cabeza le dolía en extremo, sin duda alguna necesitaba que algún ginecólogo empezara a llevar su caso y le ayudara con los síntomas aunque fuese un poco, aunque eso tendría que esperar, por el momento se las arreglaría sola, tenía varios asuntos que tratar.

Por un momento se dejó envolver por el recuerdo de la noche pasada, una cena sencilla y Sasuke, él mimándola, haciéndole el amor cuidadosamente y después como un desesperado, la simple remembranza hacia que su entrepierna ardiera.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar—Las palabras salieron en cuanto abrieron la puerta sin llamar.

Se encontró a Ten-Ten con las manos en la cintura. Hinata suspiró adivinando sus intenciones.

-Realmente no me siento bien, dejémoslo para otro momento. Tengo una jaqueca terrible—Intentó negociar.

-¡Oh por favor! No me vengas con esas excusas a mí.—Contratacó cerrando la puerta para sentarse en una de las sillas, frente al escritorio.

Los ojos cafés y los lunas se encontraron. Hinata volvió a suspirar.

-Realmente tengo dolor de cabeza y sé a lo que vienes. No tengo ganas de tratar el asunto ahora, más bien no estoy en condiciones—Cortó.

-Tendrás que escucharme porque yo no dispongo de mucho tiempo, en una hora voy a reunirme con Sasuke y anular todo el trato...

-¿Qué?—Hinata la interrumpió, se puso tensa e ignoró la punzada dolorosa que se incrementó en su cabeza—Que dices...

-Hinata toda tu vida está a punto de resolverse. Tienes a un hombre importante que desea comprometerse contigo, va a darte seguridad y unirán patrimonios. No vas a decirme que con todo eso aún propones quedarte embarazada de un don nadie, un muchachito sin oficio ni beneficio, que no es nadie comparado con Gaara. No entiendo porque no te resuelves a ser práctica.

La ojiluna la escuchó incapaz de creer que esa mujer frente a ella alguna vez hubiera sido su amiga, ahora no era más que otra desconocida.

-¿Mi vida solucionarse?—Soltó indignada, la castaña rodó los ojos—Alguna vez él fue el centro del universo para mí, pero es pasado. Simplemente en el presente ya no funcionaría porque no me interesa como hombre. No quiero tenerlo cerca como pareja, así que esa absurda idea de que acepte comprometerme con él la pudiste ir desechando desde el inicio.

-Hina ¿qué dices?

-¡No ¿qué dices tú?! Realmente te creí mi amiga. Ahora veo que solo fui la hermana de Neji, que aprendiste a verme como él. "Hina por favor embarázate es la mejor solución para la familia", ¿para la familia o para ti que temías el fin de tu matrimonio? –Los ojos lunas brillaron—El contrato con Sasuke está cancelado hace días para tu información...

Ten-Ten se obligó a hablar al menos de argumentos legales.

-No de acuerdo a lo que tengo entendido.

-Ok. Son cuestiones técnicas pero está anulado.—Se limitó a responder.

-Hina—La voz de la castaña tembló, ella se veía aún más afectada que Hinata—Lamento haberte pedido esa tontería, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tan desesperada estaba, por favor, déjame solucionarlo.

-Oh, si claro que lo harás. Ese contrato no puede salir a la luz, sin embargo lo harás bajo mis términos.

-¿Qué?

-Simple y sencillo, tráeme ese maldito contrato ahora mismo—Necesitaba romperlo, acabar con todo.

La castaña rebuscó en su bolso mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Sacó un par de folders y después de revisar el contenido le entregó uno a la ojiluna. Hinata tomó el documento y lo rompió a la mitad, Ten-Ten abrió los labios con pasmo.

-¿Q-Qué has hecho?—Murmuró aterrada.

-Esto se acabó. Te dije que el contrato estaba anulado...

-Hinata ese contrato era importante, nuestra garantía para mantener al muchacho callado...

-No la necesito...

-¡Eres una ingenua!—Soltó histérica y sumamente preocupada.

Hinata apretó los dientes y respiró superficialmente.

-Sí que lo fui por creer que éramos amigas.

-Estás terca y no entenderás de razones, en eso eres igual a Neji. Me refería al contrato, a Sasuke, ¿cómo piensas ahora que voy a protegerte de él?

-No necesito que nadie me proteja...

-¿Hiciste la tontería de enamorarte de ése niño?—Reclamó la castaña.

« _Ahora si ése niño, antes era un plus_ » los ojos lunas se cerraron con frustración.

-No puede ser cierto—Exclamó Ten-Ten—Debes estar confundida, no puede ser un sentimiento real—Murmuró.

-El tema se terminó.—Cortó, no iba a seguir exponiéndose—Y no se te ocurra reunirte con él, te lo prohíbo.

Ten-Ten jaló aire contrariada.

-Ahora sal de mi oficina—Levantó la voz, ya no podía con esa absurda conversación, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía juzgada y vulnerable.

Su cuñada obedeció, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y sacó el móvil.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

El profesor Asuma hablaba de inervaciones, músculos y analgésicos. Pero Sasuke no podía concentrarse, tenía unas náuseas terribles. Cerró los ojos intentando desconectarse de su propio cuerpo, no podía creer que a pesar de haber devuelto el estómago por la mañana, la sensación siguiera. Sintió la vibración en la bolsa del pantalón, abrió los ojos negros y enfocó la imagen proyectada, posteriormente con sumo cuidado echó un vistazo al móvil.

"Hinata llamando" Fue la leyenda que apareció en la pantalla, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie de manera silenciosa para abandonar el aula. Algunas cabezas se giraron pero lo ignoraron enseguida para seguir atentos a la explicación.

-¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó apenas se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la puerta del salón.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ver con Ten-Ten?—Hinata tenía tono de reclamo y molestia.

El azabache resopló decidido a usar la técnica: 'no digas nada, ni hagas nada, cualquier cosa puede ser usado en tu contra'... aunque también si se quedaba en silencio, la cosa empeoraría.

-No pensé que fuera relevante—Respondió dando un suspiro.

-¿No pensaste? –Los ojos negros arquearon una ceja al escucharla tan alterada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?—Fue al grano, llevándose una mano a la boca del estómago.

-No quiero que te veas con ella...

-¿Por qué?

-Obedéceme una vez en tu vida—Instó la peliazul, sentada en su oficina con la cabeza explotándole.

-No seas dramática. Ya lo he hecho, solo quiero saber que está sucediendo ¿por qué estás tan alterada?—Con los ojos lunas llenos de lágrimas decidió responder.

-Por la tarde te explicaré, ahora por favor hazme caso y no te reúnas con ella.

Tanto ruego y explosión solo le dejaba ver que la ojiluna ocultaba algo grande, sin ganas de discutir y ahora mucho más desconcentrado caminó hasta el aula después de finalizar la llamada.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gaara sonrió sosteniendo los hombros de la mujer que se había estampado contra él en la puerta del elevador, cuando él iba a salir.

-¿Vas a ver a Hinata?

-Es mi plan—Respondió con una ligera sonrisa y guiñando un ojo verde azul—Parece ser que llevas prisa—Omitió el detalle que la castaña no se había disculpado por arrollarlo.

La mujer juntó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca.

-Lo lamento, discúlpame. No sé dónde traigo la cabeza. No creo que quiera verte ahora, está molesta y empeoré el asunto.

Gaara sonrió abiertamente.

-Me sorprende, ¿qué le ha sucedido a nuestra Hinata? Antes era incapaz de enojarse y ahora hace cada locura.

-Supongo que cambió—Concordó.

-¿Por qué está molesta? –Los ojos aguamarina se vieron apacibles y comprensivos y liberaron una muralla en la castaña desesperada.

-Discutimos respecto a Sasuke—Explicó.

-¿Crees que realmente siente algo por él o es un simple capricho?

-¡Hinata nunca ha sido caprichosa!—Riñó la mujer molesta, causando que una ceja del pelirrojo se elevara por el tono de voz y que ella reflexionara el asunto.

-No la Hinata que yo conocí. Pero esa mujer que yo conocí tenía muy claro las normas básicas de la sociedad.—Expusó Sabaku No.

Ten-Ten resopló y comenzó a caminar directo a un sillón en el fondo del pasillo, Gaara la siguió.

-En eso no ha cambiado, ella no es caprichosa y entonces...—Guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que había ocasionado—Sasuke no es un capricho para ella. No sé cómo ocurrió, nunca debió pasar...—Emitió consternada.

-¿Por qué no?—Soltó con voz pausada y tranquila, metiéndose en el embrollo en la cabeza de la castaña.

-Porque solo debió embarazarse y ya, no enamorarse—Reveló sin darse cuenta, los ojos claros se abrieron con supremacía.

-¿Qué?—Hasta que preguntó Ten-Ten se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar, y angustiada concluyó que necesitaba un aliado, alguien que guardara su secreto, tan celosamente y no la metiera en problemas. « _Será un favor mutuo_ ».

-No podrás olvidar lo que te dije así que te lo contaré, pero debes prometerme que... no hablaras de esto con nadie.

-Será así entonces.

-Neji y yo tenemos un problema de fertilidad. Como podrás imaginarte mi suegro ya desea descendencia... le pedí ayuda a Hinata...

-¿Qué?—El tono era de reproche pero lo ignoró, necesitaba sacar eso que la carcomía.

-Le pedí que le diera a su padre esa felicidad. Que nos diera tiempo a nosotros... –Ahora que lo decía podía ver más a fondo su egoísmo, y la mirada aguamarina la juzgaba tan duramente que se sintió la persona más ruin del planeta—Pero evidentemente no tenía una pareja... y tampoco era algo que le interesara, no con los golpes amorosos que ha padecido. Buscar donación de esperma tampoco era viable, Hiashi, no hubiera aprobado tal conducta. Entonces pensé que si Hinata fingía enamorarse de alguien, con el tiempo su padre aceptaría al niño, además iba a eliminar a esa persona...

-¿Qué intentas decir con eliminar? No es suficiente aberración de que la hayas convencido de esa estupidez—Los ojos chocolates se aguaron.

-No en el sentido literal, lo hice firmar un contrato, no podía hablar, tendría que irse y a cambio recibiría una buena suma de dinero. Todo iba bien, solo que Hinata y yo nos disgustamos y ya no pude seguir con la parte del plan y hacerle creer a mi suegro y a Neji que estaba locamente enamorada del muchacho... nos alejamos... no pensé que realmente se fuera enamorar de él...

Gaara entendía porque Hinata había cedido al absurdo plan, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era capaz de hacer una locura de tamaña índole solo para complacer a los demás, pero el jueguito se les había salido de control...

-Luego apareciste, tú, y la locura de que planeé fue lo más idiota que he sugerido—Reveló culpable.

-Si, que ha sido, ¿me estás diciendo que le pagan a ese chico para donar esperma?—Concluyó aliviado.

-No exactamente. Quise que todo fuera lo más real posible, un tratamiento como ese dejaría huella, podría descubrirlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Tuvieron relaciones desde el inicio buscando un embarazo...

-Maldición—Gruñó el pelirrojo—Esto es una atrocidad, ¿por qué hiciste eso?—Culpó.

Sabía que Hinata no hubiera cedido sola y mucho menos hubiera sugerido tal acto carnal con un desconocido, ahora encajaba todo, incluso la juventud del Uchiha.

-Pensé que era lo mejor, no se me ocurrió que con lo aprensiva que estaba se iba a fijar en él o que él pudiera enamorarla...

-Dos personas en una cama, por tiempo indefinido ¿realmente no lo pensaste?—Escupió molesto, la ira le recorría cada célula y no pudo controlarse del todo.

Si había perdido a Hinata sería por culpa de esa mujer.

-Hinata sabía que eso era un contrato desde el inicio, él también. No entiendo qué demonios sucedió, eso no debió pasar.

-Sin embargo ahora hay que solucionarlo—Murmuró irónico—Las mujeres son idiotas—Escupió sin poder creer que se les ocurriera hacer ese tipo de contrato, como si fuera de lo más normal—¿Tienes copia del contrato?

-Oh Dios, claro que no, lo eliminé. El original está hecho pedazos en la oficina de Hina, lo rompió hace un momento y Sasuke debe tener otro, solamente ése debe existir.

-Debemos encargarnos de alejar a ese tipo ahora.

-¿Y cómo? Hina ya me prohibió que me acerqué a él.

-Todos tenemos un precio, ofrécele el suyo...—Los ojos chocolates parpadearon y se fijó en su reloj de pulsera.

-Apenas tendré tiempo de llegar, tengo una cita con él—Tenía que arriesgarse pero valía la pena.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

La cafetería universitaria estaba un tanto vacía, así que no le fue difícil distinguir a Ten-Ten. Sasuke hizo un mohín con los labios recordando la petición de Hinata, debía darse la vuelta pero los ojos cafés ya lo habían captado y salir huyendo sería demasiado cobarde de su parte, tendría que reunirse con la castaña y pedirle disculpas a Hinata después.

-Sasuke—Lo nombró apenas estuvo cerca, tomó asiento poniendo la mochila en la mesa—Tenemos que hablar—El dibujó una sonrisa burlesca y con un movimiento la instó a continuar—Vamos a anular el contrato y para ello te traigo una buena opción.

-¿Opción? –Entrecerró los ojos sin seguirla del todo—Hinata y yo ya hablamos al respecto, ¿tengo que firmar otra cosa?

-Ya veo, solo que supongo que hay un par de cosas que ustedes no consideraron. Por ejemplo, la compensación de nuestra parte si lo incumplíamos.

-Oh, no yo no quiero nada de dinero, no es necesario. De hecho le dije que en algún tiempo le regresaré el que ya he tomado—El rostro de la fémina se llenó de confusión mientras procesaba la información.

-¿Entonces renuncias a tu compensación?

-Yo no necesito esa mierda—Respondió fastidiado.

-Aun así hay cosas que no se pueden romper, por ejemplo la lejanía y tu pacto de confiabilidad, esos son dos puntos que no se pueden alterar. Como veo que tienes un acto de buena fe te prometo que me encargaré de darte el dinero para que termines tu carrera sin ningún problema económico.

-Espera—Sasuke habló—¿Lejanía?

-Claro, no puedes seguir con Hinata.—Los labios masculinos jalaron aire y sus profundos ojos negros se achicaron con reticencia.

-Eso no fue lo que Hinata y yo hablamos.

Ten-Ten se llevó una mano entre los cabellos castaños del fleco.

-Mira te seré sincera para que lo entiendas. Hinata está confundida, tú no la conoces, yo sí. Digamos que tengo un punto objetivo de la situación y te lo voy a exponer, tú y ella no llegarán a ninguna parte. Mi esposo y suegro no te aceptan, jamás aceptarán la relación. Eres un niño para Hina, probablemente está un tanto deslumbrada de tu juventud y la novedad que es salir con un chico de tu clase y edad, pero no te ama. Ella está enamorada de otro hombre...

-¿Naruto?—Soltó mordaz.

-No, claro que no. Supongo que has oído hablar del primer amor... ella ama a su primer amor, y él quiere formar una familia con ella ahora. Con él podrá entenderse a niveles que contigo jamás hará porque tienen la misma edad, los intereses, el mismo mundo...

-Esto es una jodida mentira.

-¡Claro que no! Solo intento hacértelo más fácil, porque me siento responsable de ti ¿qué va a suceder cuándo ella te bote sin más? Ése hombre ha reaparecido y cuando le diga sus intenciones sé lo que va a suceder, ella irá detrás de él, no de ti. Y sinceramente me apena que quedes en esa situación vergonzosa.

-Me mientes—Contratacó incapaz de creer esa sarta de palabras.

-No lo hago. Él fue el primer amor de Hina, el hombre que la hizo mujer, con el que soñó casarse pero por motivos laborales tuvieron que separarse. Ahora él ha vuelto y viene con todo, ¿por qué crees que nos reunimos en aquella cena? Él iba a hablar de sus intenciones pero a Hinata se le ocurrió llevarte y él malinterpretó todo.

-Pero Hinata me quiere.

-¿Te quiere? Hinata es una mujer que le teme a la soledad, debiste demostrarle un poco de afecto y cedió ¿por qué no dejarse querer por un hombre guapo y joven? Pero eso no quiere decir que sienta lo mismo por ti. La conozco, le es fácil decir ese tipo de palabrería. Tú deberías aceptar las cosas y no enrolarte en un juego en el que estas siendo utilizado y terminarás perdiendo...

 **oxoxoxoxoxox**

Los ojos aguamarina observaron la pequeña silueta inclinada en el retrete, con sus dedos intentaba apartarle los cabellos azulinos de la cara y ayudarla a liberarse un poco del calor y malestar.

Las arcadas fueron menguado, ella se veía exhausta y demasiado cansada para reflexionar de su presencia. Le puso los mechones detrás de la oreja y tomó un trozó de papel de baño para limpiarle el rostro.

-¿Estás mejor?—La vio asentir en automático, recuperándose lentamente.

Hinata estaba tan pálida y sudada.

-Me duele la cabeza—Murmuró y él decidió que era hora de ponerla de pie y llevarla a su silla.

-¿Ya viste a un médico? –Cuestionó preocupado—Estás enferma.

Hinata tomó asiento y él se recargó en el escritorio frente a ella que tenía los párpados caídos y respiraba con dificultad.

-Debes tener algo grave—Instó, ella negó.

-Es normal—Se limitó a decir.

-¿Cómo va a ser normal te mareas y ya van dos ocasiones que te veo vomitar? Ni que estuvieras...—La garganta se le cerró, los ojos aguamarina se congelaron—Es una maldita broma—Susurró incapaz de aceptarlo.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco más calmada, dándose cuenta que acaba de ser descubierta, no era una cuestión que debía ser así, el primero en enterarse después que ella debía ser Sasuke. Abrió los labios buscando palabras.

-¿Estás embarazada de ese niño?—Soltó como si fuese el acto más inmundo.

La respiración de la peliazul volvió a hacerse superficial, el golpeteó en su cráneo volvió a intensificarse y el deseo incontrolable de vomitar la invadió poniéndola de pie y obligándola a correr al baño nuevamente.

-Maldita sea—Siseó Gaara y se fue tras ella.—Hinata es una locura...—Habló consciente que la peliazul tenía arcadas pero ya no tenía líquido estomacal que devolver, y de que acaban de ser interrumpidos.

Por la pequeña abertura que quedó entre la puerta al no estar cerrada completamente distinguió al azabache que acaba de llegar...

Hinata esta vez se encontraba aferrada al lavamanos, las arcadas continuaban y con ellas algunos sonidos guturales.

-Hina—Habló Gaara. Sasuke captó la voz arqueando una ceja y girando en automático hasta el cuarto de baño— Si es lo que... tú quieres podemos encontrar una solución. –Habló de nuevo el pelirrojo y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul, para hablarle al oído aunque el sonido de voz seguía siendo el mismo—Sabes yo te amo mucho y me alegro mucho de darme cuenta que soy correspondido.

La voz anormal entrecortada y las incoherencias que le escuchaba Hinata por parte de Gaara, no fueron motivo para prestarle atención, ella solo podía pensar en lo caluroso que se ponía todo por tenerlo tan pegado a ella.

Si hubiera sabido de estar embarazada era tan difícil... no, probablemente estaría en las mismas. Decían que los primeros tres meses eran los peores respectos a las náuseas, así que solo le quedaba resistir.

Sasuke sin duda alguna cayó en la trampa del pelirrojo, encerrados en el baño, lo desconocido que era la voz de Sabaku No y los sonidos extraños provenientes, le helaron el cuerpo, el corazón... los dulces gemidos de la que creía era su Hinata; apretó la mandíbula enfermo y colérico.

No supo cómo sus pies lo movieron pero fue así...

Le arrojó las llaves del auto a la secretaria y salió a la calle. No necesitaba nada, tenía su mochila y ya se las arreglaría.

Si Hinata lo había engañado fingiéndole un sentimiento no le iba a demostrar cuánto le dolió su maldita mentira...

 **Hola jiji... mmm no sé porque, pero morí por poner a Sasuke experimentando un poquillo de los síntomas del embarazo, esa cosa me agrada, además después de la fogosa noche que vivieron... tanta saliva intercambiada algo debía ocurrirs...**

 **Mis niñas seguramente me odiaran por lo que ha acontecido, tendrán dudas de que ocurrirán ahora o cosas por el estilo, solo puedo decir que son cosas que deben suceder para que hayan un happy ending... Pero les prometo que... las haré sufrir y también las haré feliz... también que las haré disfrutar más adelante con el lemon como siempre, por ahora hay que esperar.**

 **Por cierto muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, como saben no siempre puedo responderles, pero me hacen sentir tan feliz, tan querida, me motivan mucho cada vez que leo que la lectura les ha agradado tanto que incluso les provoco algo... Gracias por aceptar la historia, gracias por leerme pero sobre todo gracias por darme sus palabras. Nos vemos el siguiente, probablemente tardaré más, después de medio mes, se me complica el asunto por que debo entregar información en mi trabajo. Así que sean pacientes.**


	13. Mundos alternos, dolor paralelo

En la oscuridad de la noche se atrevió a volver a marcar el número del moreno obteniendo la misma respuesta: 'número fuera de línea'.

El dolor de cabeza finalmente había cedido hace un par de horas e incluso había logrado alimentarse un poco.

No le fue difícil adivinar que Ten-Ten había logrado hablar con Sasuke. Lo que no entendía es qué pudo haber dicho para causar tal alejamiento. Con un puchero en el rostro, su cerebro siguió creando miles de hipótesis. Probablemente había caminado infinitamente por la habitación durante ese tiempo, intentando mitigar la ansiedad, el miedo.

Si supiera más de él podría ir a buscarlo, pero la única pista era aquel bar y la universidad. Y el día de la semana no ayudaba, ya que él no se encontraría ahí. Cómo odiaba no haber sido más curiosa, saber más de él.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, el día siguiente tendría una mañana de lo más complicada. Además no podía seguir retrasando la consulta prenatal. ¿A quién engañaba? Nada de eso tenía realmente importancia, lo único que realmente la tenía mal era saber que en su mañana Sasuke no estaría.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Mikoto observó a su hijo. Sasuke fingía que veía el televisor pero su mente vagaba por otro lado; estaba segura, ella era su madre, sabía a la perfección que su hijo menor estaba triste, sin embargo aun sabiéndolo no podía hacer nada.

Ese silencio en el cual se había sumergido sin dar explicaciones era el indicativo que necesitaba estar solo; Itachi tenía razón debía dejar que se calmara, más tarde o quizás mañana, él mismo les contara qué estaba sucediendo.

Para su desagrado la mañana siguiente llegó y Sasuke, ni siquiera tomó el desayuno. Se vistió con alguna ropa que dejó en la casa y se marchó a la universidad.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?—Izumi habló apenas se quedaron solos, mientras los tres tomaban el desayuno.

-Es apresurado decirlo pero debe tratarse de una chica—Respondió Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados. Mikoto observó atentamente a su hijo esperando más información—Ahora lo que intenta es huir de ella. Apuesto que intentará dejar el empleo.

Mikoto suspiró tensa, rogando a su Dios que su hijo pronto se tranquilizara. Ese desasosiego que presenciaba en él la hacía sentirse inquieta y deseosa por calmarlo.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke agitó pensativo la cerveza en su mano mientras Karin le hablaba de lo genial de las nuevas interpretaciones que estaban preparando. Sus ojos negros desenfocaron la cerveza, hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar a la pelirroja como a la música en el lugar.

Tensó su cuerpo al rememorar, otra vez, la visión de ese día en la oficina de Hinata.

Ya sabía que era un imbécil por desear su amor. Hinata desde un inicio fue clara: quería un hijo, no importaba cómo. Su sangre ardió más al recordar a lo que llegó cuando creyó que él quiso dejarla… incluso había tenido hasta el cinismo de mamársela para seguir teniéndolo entre sus piernas.

Ella había ido demasiado lejos. Y él, mucho más. Seguro antes de dejarse follar por ese imbécil pelirrojo ambos se habían burlado de él. Qué imbécil se sentía.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

En el auto, Hinata apretó el volante, se encontraba en el estacionamiento de una prestigiada clínica.

El médico le había tomado varias muestras sanguíneas para corroborar su estado de salud y después de una media hora de espera pudo informarle que tenía cinco semanas de gestación, un poco más del mes. También le dio varias instrucciones, suplementos alimenticios y una dieta que podría ayudarla a mejorar un poco las náuseas que la estaban aquejando y haciéndola perder peso.

Pero lo que más la frustraba era que seguía sin poder comunicarse con el moreno. Solo le quedaba una alternativa, debía ir a la universidad y encontrarlo, si lo hacía de esa manera no tardaría tanto...

¿O debería enfrentar a Ten-Ten?

Decidida a que darle un poco más de tiempo al Uchiha era lo mejor, arrancó. Necesitaba saber que había hecho su cuñada, para tener argumentos y hacerlo entrar en razón más fácil.

Tal como se lo imaginó, el coche de la castaña se encontraba en lo que era el hogar que formó con su hermano. Una hermosa casa estilo americano, con un amplio jardín delantero y otro trasero, se hallaba frente a ella.

Tan pronto como la empleada le indicó donde se encontraba Ten-Ten, la encaró. La castaña casi se atraganta con su café. Al parecer tomaba el desayuno sola, en el bonito y elegante comedor de la casa.

-Hinata—La llamó apenas se hubo aclarado la garganta.

-Te dije que no lo vieras.—Acusó la peliazul enseguida.

Ten-Ten se humedeció los labios.

-¿Qué diablos le dijiste? Ayer no llegó a dormir y no me contesta el teléfono.

-Te diré la verdad y saldrás del problema—Ten-Ten guardó un silencio pequeño antes de continuar—Le ofrecí dinero...

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Fue sencillo, le di un cheque con varios ceros y él lo aceptó. Después de todo lo que siempre buscó fue el dinero desde el inicio.—Expuso la poseedora de ojos chocolates.

-Eso no es cierto—Hinata logró sacar. Agarrándose del respaldo de una silla para no perder el equilibrio después de la noticia escuchada. Aquello que escuchó no podía ser verdad.

-Me sentí mal al hacerlo. Pero después razoné que en realidad te estaba haciendo un favor. Si él en verdad te amara no me hubiera aceptado el cheque y no me hubiera devuelto el contrato original. Está en mi maletín por si quieres verlo.—Dijo al hacer chirriar su silla y ponerse de pie— Fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir, darnos cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Ten-Ten caminó, alejándose de la estancia. Hinata se quedó ahí, sin mirar la decoración del comedor, solo absorta en sus pensamientos.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron pero se negaron a aceptarlo. Aun cuando observó el contrato, tenía que existir otra explicación, no todo se podía tratar de dinero...

 **xoxoxoxxox**

Lo vio a lo lejos, algunos chicos universitarios pasaron a su lado sin prestarle atención. La pelirroja del bar estaba sentada a su lado en una pequeña jardinera rectangular, colgada de su brazo. Desde donde se encontraba no podía escuchar la conversación pero ella hablaba animadamente, daba brinquitos y volvía a pegarse a él sin cesar.

Cansada de la larga espera, caminó hacia ellos. Sasuke le debía una explicación… Ten-Ten debía haber mentido.

-Tenemos que hablar— Pronunció logrando ocultar el estremecimiento que la recorría.

Sasuke se pasmó al escucharla. Se quedó quieto asimilando la ira que lo carcomía, intentando no dejarla fluir.

Karin inspeccionó a Hinata nuevamente, e hizo un mohín de desagrado, entrecerró sus bonitos ojos tras sus gafas; recordando que aquella mujer había salido con el Uchiha el viernes por la noche del bar, y tal como lo había expuesto Suigetsu, habían tenido un encuentro sexual en la bodega, el sólo pensarlo le provocaba una especie de enfado y celos. Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué Sasuke había decidido acostarse con ella, era evidente que era mayor que ellos y por la actitud que ahora mismo traía, iba a ser alguien que no se aceptaría que solo fuese un encuentro casual.

La Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior recordando la conversación que se había llevado en grupo de whatsApp que compartía con la banda. Aquella plática no había sido realmente reveladora ya que Sasuke no había dado detalles pero tampoco aceptó ninguna broma respecto a la peliazul y su extremo hermetismo la intrigó.

-Sasuke—Hinata lo llamó cuando él ni siquiera se dignó a verla. Rompiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Finalmente él se levantó y sin darle la cara se preparó para marcharse, no sin antes decirle:

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo ha terminado—Las palabras calaron en el corazón de la ojiluna, y los ojos se llenaron aparatosamente de lágrimas.

Karin ahogó la sonrisita que se quiso formar en sus labios.

-No. Debemos hablar.—Insistió Hinata.

Sasuke que había dado un par de pasos se giró. Su mueca altanera la paralizó.

-Claro que no, y te agradecería que no me molestaras más.- Se negó, cegado en su orgullo.

El corazón se le oprimió a Hinata, ¿así que ese era el Sasuke al que Ten Ten se refería? Se negaba a creerlo.

-Pero merezco una explicación—La respiración se le agitó viéndolo darse la vuelta y volver a dar unos pasos alejándose de ella.

El ceño de Karin se frunció y de pronto sintió compasión. Ella entendía a la perfección lo cruel que podía ser el Uchiha para librarse de una mujer. Después de todo era algo que vivió en carne propia.

-¿Una explicación?—Siseó el moreno con furia, « _¿Una explicación? ¿Qué más quieres? maldita sea_ »—Eres cínica ¿eh? ¿o debería llamarte puta? ¿O más bonito? ¿Ninfómana?–Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin creer qué tan bajo podía caer. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿El pelirrojo no se la metió tan bien?

Hinata se llevó una mano entre los pechos aturdida de los insultos recibidos, entreabrió los labios buscando una respuesta. No la encontró.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño e insegura prefirió alejarse.

—Eres una mujerzuela arrogante, en verdad fue tedioso estar contigo. Haberte conocido fue un error. No vuelvas a molestarme porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable. –Soltó asqueado ante la visión que ahora tenía de ella.

Los pasos se lo llevaban y la Hyuga con las mejillas mojadas no pudo hacer nada más que...

-¡Dijiste que me amabas!—Se juró que nunca volvería a mendigar amor, pero Sasuke le dijo que la amaba... ¿por qué de pronto le decía todo eso? Si, tuvieron mucho sexo ¿pero por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? Eran algo que ambos deseaban. Estaba segura.

Ése no podía ser Sasuke, el hombre que la hizo desear que la amara.

-No eres la única que sabe mentir—Le aclaró, para definitivamente alejarse de ella.

El corazón de la ojiluna se estrujó y el dolor del pecho y la garganta se hizo intenso, casi insoportable. Todo el mundo le dio vueltas pero antes de caer consiguió sentarse en el borde de concreto donde minutos antes había estado el Uchiha con la pelirroja.

Por más que intentó no pudo suprimir los sollozos y el llanto. El corazón había sido desgarrado de forma brutal. Un doloroso nudo en la garganta le impedía mantenerse calmada. El mundo se contraía a su alrededor, causándole un sentimiento aterrador que la asfixiaba.

« _¿Todo fue una mentira?_ » desolada concluyó posando una mano en el plano vientre. Rememorando las crueles palabras soltadas, comparándolas con el pasado, ¿por qué nuevamente había sido tan tonta y no había visto la realidad?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **(Dos meses después)**

-La noche estuvo de locos—Karin habló, mientras observaba a unos cuántos metros, en la barra a Sasuke, sirviendo tragos como venía haciendo ya desde hace algunas semanas.

-Yeap—El peliazul que daba un sorbo a su cerveza aceptó.

-¡Grr!—Gruñó la pelirroja molesta y los ojos de Suigetsu se posaron en la bonita rubia que coqueteaba abiertamente con el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

-¿De qué hablas?—Se hizo la desentendida.

-Sabes bien—Respondió dando otro trago a su cerveza. Karin posó sus ojos rojos en la escena a lo lejos. Sasuke le regalaba una sensual sonrisa retorcida a la rubia.—Pierdes tu tiempo. Puede que se acueste contigo, es algo que suele hacer para quitarse las ganas pero no te mientas. Esta enculado.

-Eso no es verdad—Debatió la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo furiosa.

Suigetsu sonrió mostrando su dentadura afilada y poniendo la botella de cerveza en la pequeña mesa circular que compartían.

-Lo sabes. El idiota cambió hace tiempo... esa mujer—Dijo al encogerse de hombros y consciente se preparó para ser más específico:—Debe de estar hasta las manitas por aquella mujer, la que se cogió en la bodega... pero era demasiado incluso para él...

-¡No digas tonterías!—Reclamó Karin sin querer aceptarlo, después de todo era cierto desde hace tiempo Sasuke ni siquiera aceptaba su cuerpo—¡Nadie es demasiado para él!... Además no tiene lógica, él la botó.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros. Observando a los lejos a Juugo que se sentaba en la barra frente al pelinegro

-Quizá lo hizo porque se dio cuenta que era demasiado para él. Pero por cualquier cosa que haya sido, eso es lo que lo tiene muriéndose y más amargado de nunca—Explicó poniéndose de pie, dando por terminada la tediosa conversación que solo lograba enfurecerlo.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

-He notado a Hinata extraña—Neji le dijo a Ten-Ten, distrayéndola de los documentos legales que revisaba de la compañía.

-¿Ah sí?—Contestó distraídamente.

-Está muy decaída y ha bajado mucho de peso—Informó en su silla de presidencia.

Ten-Ten está vez comprendió de que iba todo.

-Bueno parece ser que romper con el Uchiha, le afectó.

-Parece que realmente quería a ese granuja. Debe necesitarte.

-Peleamos por él y dudo que quiera escucharme. Sería como si yo me burlara diciéndole un "te lo dije"—Afirmó ella.

-¿Por qué?—La ceja arqueada de su marido le dijo que había cometido una pequeña indiscreción así que se apresuró a corregir.

-Bueno, le dije que ese noviazgo no iba a durar. Que el muchacho por ser joven se iba a aburrir de ella. Se enojó y creo que lo que menos que quiere ahorita es alguien que le recuerde que se equivocó.

-Supongo—Gruñó el castaño no muy convencido.—Gaara me informó que están valuando las propiedades de Uzumaki. Después del fallo a su favor, la semana pasada lograron aclarecer los fraudes que cometió contra la empresa, es cuestión de días para que el dinero vuelva a entrar a las cuentas.

-¿Y la herencia de Hinata?

Neji bufó.

-De hecho Gaara consiguió unas pruebas gracias a Inuzuka. Finalmente ese par terminaron trabajando juntos. A pesar de los robos, Uzumaki tiene buena visión para los negocios, aunque si la fortuna que le arrebató a Hina no hubiera podido levantar nada. El dinero de Hina volverá intacto. Ya lo demás son cuestiones legales que ellos resolverán.

-¿Estará en la cárcel?

-Como los abogados llegaron a un acuerdo y consiguió devolver el dinero, no. Pero su reputación quedó por los suelos, no logrará abrirse camino de nuevo o no tan alto—Confirmó con una sonrisa mordaz y vengativa.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata masajeó su cuello por un momento con su mano derecha, luego volvió la vista al ordenador y una vez más a los balances impresos que estaban en su escritorio. Cerró los ojos con frustración y se clavó las uñas en la palma de cada mano. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer el análisis de los balances o cualquier otro trabajo que tuviera que desarrollar. O hacerlo conllevaba una gran cantidad de tiempo, por ese motivo se la pasada recluida en la oficina hasta tarde.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla y suspiró no queriendo dejar que los sentimientos volvieran a invadirla. Un estremecimiento envolvió su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí misma queriendo sacar los malos pensamientos.

No debía ya llorar, lo había hecho cada noche, debía controlarse y volver a recuperarse, ahora no era solo por ella. Pero el simple hecho de aceptar esa nueva vida la atemorizaba, porque entonces tendría que contarle a su familia ¿y cómo lo tomarían?

Un mensaje llegó a su buzón de texto, lo revisó sin ganas imaginando de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué te parece si comemos hoy?"

Resopló quedito, si aceptaba Gaara volvería a tocar el tema que se había negado a hablar con nadie más que no fuera el ginecólogo. Seguramente sería la misma conversación que había estado manteniendo cuando se veían.

« _Quizá debería aceptarlo, si lo hago no tendré que enfrentarme a la furia de papá... mi bebé tendrá un apellido y un padre. Gaara dice que puede aceptarlo como si fuera suyo... pero no será suyo ¿Gaara será capaz de tratarlo de ese modo realmente?_ »

¿Por qué dudaba? Era simple, ese bebé se convertiría en el primogénito de ambos, si es que realmente lo aceptaba. Entonces su bebé llevaría sobre los hombros la fortuna Hyuga y alguna parte de la Sabaku No... pero y si Gaara y ella tenían otros hijos... un hijo que realmente fuera del pelirrojo ¿sería capaz de depositar sus finanzas en alguien que no fuera de su carne... ¿Cuál sería la vida de su bebé?

« _Ojalá Sasuke te hubiera aceptado, así simplemente tendrías que preocuparte por ser feliz en vez de imperios económicos_ » Pensó melancólica, humedeciéndose y posteriormente mordiéndose el labio inferior decretó que por más buena que pareciera la oferta de Gaara no podía aceptarla y era hora de que se lo dejara claro. Tecleó la respuesta, bostezando, al minuto después sonrió.

El cansancio la estaba acabando. Todo el tiempo quería dormir, lo único bueno es que ya casi no tenía nauseas, así que ahora podía alimentarse un poco mejor y al menos ya no sufría de aquellos terribles vómitos.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Justo a las tres la ojiluna entró por la puerta del restaurant.

Gaara la miró escrupulosamente y concluyó que a pesar de haber perdido peso y estar deprimida, Hinata lucía hermosa, tenía ese algo que irradian las gestantes, sus curvas se estaban acentuando aunque claro había una que le desagradaba que creciera.

Si no eran observadores, la Hyuga seguiría pasando por una mujer delgada pero el embarazo lentamente empezaba a cambiarle el vientre.

Gaara hizo cuentas mentales, más de tres meses, casi cuatro si no se equivocaba ¿por cuánto más Hinata pensaría seguir ocultándolo? Tenía que convencerla de que se casara con él lo antes posible o ese niño ya no lograría pasar por un sietemesino.

-Hola—La dulce voz de Hinata emitió el saludó.

Él le sonrió y se dedicó a acomodarle la silla.

Unos minutos después les estaban llevando los platos que habían ordenado.

-No te había visto desde la semana pasada y debo decirte que ya se te nota una diferencia—Anunció como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella se sonrojó.

-Supongo que si.

-¿Cuánto más piensas seguir ocultándolo?

-Técnicamente no lo oculto. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, con mi ropa y todo—Dijo indiferente.

-Pero tampoco le has dicho a nadie que estás embarazada.

-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. No existe diferencia si lo hago ahora o después. Padre y Neji se molestaran, eso no cambiará.—Expuso.

-Pero podemos ponerle una solución.

-Sobre eso Gaara. Quizás no he sido lo suficientemente firme pero no lo aceptaré. Este bebé es solo mío. Es una completa locura lo que has sugerido. De cualquier manera tú y yo no funcionaríamos, no lo hicimos en el pasado.

-Y espero que hayamos aprendido de nuestros errores—Motivó él.

-Volver a estar juntos de esa manera sería cometer un peor error—Cortó comenzando a exasperarse de la insistencia del pelirrojo.

-Realmente te agradezco pero no necesito que le des tu apellido a mi hijo. Tampoco que intentes protegerme de mi padre o Neji, tarde o temprano lo aceptaran... y si llegan a repudiarme, supongo que puedo vivir una vida digna y ofrecérsela a este niño... Yo sola.

-¿Será niño?—Cuestionó de pronto él. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo a la Hyuga.

-La verdad aún no sé qué será... pero me gustaría que fuera un niño—Le reveló con una sonrisa soñadora y sin ocultar su tinte fantasioso.

-Y de paso que se parezca al idiota del padre ¿no?—Gaara no pudo controlar su ira.

Hinata se incomodó y miró hacia un costado, parecía que la gente no se había percatado del exabrupto de su acompañante y si lo hicieron disimularon bien.

-En cualquier caso si padre está muy molesto. Kiba me ofreció su ayuda...

-¿Y la de ese perro si piensas aceptarla?—Siseó el poseedor de ojos aguamarina, reflejando en ellos su furia.

-Oh por favor él no me está pidiendo matrimonio y fingir una farsa. Él a diferencia de ti, ha comprendido lo que deseo... en caso de que mi padre explote.—Explicó.

En un primer momento cuando necesitó quién la escuchara el castaño lo hizo y aunque tuvo que aceptar sus reproches, ira e incluso otra propuesta de matrimonio, el castaño pudo ver que lo último que necesitaba era enfrascarse en otra relación. Lo que Hinata no sabía es que Inuzuka decidió que era cuestión de darle tiempo, una vez curada nuevamente él podría intentar que se fijara en él.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.—Replicó Gaara.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero un matrimonio, no lo es. Te agradezco infinitamente que me ofrezcas tu apellido para mi hijo pero al final de cuentas no es un Sabaku No. Estamos en tiempos modernos y ser madre soltera aunque sea difícil, no me hace merecedora de la guillotina o el repudio entero de la nación. Mi hijo y yo estaremos bien. Enserio te lo agradezco pero no vuelvas a sugerirlo porque ya no pienso tocar el tema. Hoy fue la última vez...

 **xoxoxoxoxoxxo**

-Deberíamos decirle a Sasuke—La voz de Izumi fue un susurro en la habitación principal de la modesta vivienda de los Uchihas.

Itachi que miraba hacia la calle, frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda a su mujer.

En la cama matrimonial, al centro descansaba la pequeña azabache dormida entre mantitas rosadas.

-No serviría de nada—Replicó recordando la información que leyó sobre el padecimiento de su hija por la mañana, deseando por primera vez haber sido más ambicioso.

Aunque lo ocultara bastante bien estaba desesperado, necesitaba una opción urgente para su pequeña y por primera vez se cuestionaba su decisión, si hubiera elegida una opción diferente para ayudar a las personas, si tan solo hubiera elegido medicina...

-Quizás podría darnos algo de dinero—Dijo la castaña consternada.

La voz de su esposa lo hizo centrarse en el presente y en la conversación, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Apenas y saca para solventar sus gastos universitarios...

-Que no son nada baratos—Se quejó ella interrumpiéndolo—Es un dinero que nos podría ayudar para la operación...

-No Izumi—Ahora fue él quién la cortó—Sarada no es responsabilidad de Sasuke. Haré lo que sea necesario pero tendrá esa cirugía. Y no te atrevas a decirle nada, no lo inquietes.—Advirtió. Quizás parecería una acción egoísta para su amada, pero de acuerdo al volátil estado de su hermano menor, temía que el asunto se complicase.

-Tu hermano es un irresponsable, ¿qué es lo único que hace? Es barman y canta en ese bar. Solo es un pretexto para llegar borracho cada viernes. Ese dinero podría usarse en la cirugía, seguro recibe buenas propinas y el sueldo no debe estar mal—Dijo desesperada.

-Sabes que trabaja duro y también que no puedo pedirle nada. No quiero que vuelva a pensar en dejar la carrera por mi culpa y ahora mismo decirle lo de Sarada solo va desestabilizarlo más.

Izumi apretó los dientes furiosa haciéndolos castañear. Tantas contemplaciones para ése muchacho terco, grosero y egoísta. Él debería ayudarlos, la vida de su hija era la que estaba en riesgo ¿por qué tomaban tantas consideraciones hacia él?

No sabía que había ocurrido para que Sasuke se volviera más cerrado y amargado, pero lo que si sabía es que la causa no ameritaba el comportamiento antipático que había adoptado su cuñado, y que Itachi lo protegiese por encima de Sarada, casi la enfermaba.

-Mañana que la llevemos a consulta veré que puedo hacer.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿qué pensaba que podía hacer? A Sarada finamente la estaba atendiendo el mejor cardiólogo pediátrico del país pero eso no borraba que si no cumplían las cuotas su pequeña hija no recibiría la atención. El médico no era un benefactor y eso lo sabían de sobra.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

La mañana era perfecta, pintaba para un perfecto día y la ojiluna tenía la esperanza de que fuera así. Llegó temprano a la consulta prenatal, después de anunciarse se sentó en la sala de espera. Miró con interés como una mujer se las ingeniaba con dos pequeños de aproximadamente un año. En cierto momento la joven madre cruzó su mirada con ella.

-Juntos son un tornado, separados unos ángeles.—Explicó con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

-Parecen sanos ¿por qué?—Hinata quiso saber el motivo de la consulta, esperando no ser tan indiscreta, la mujer azabache sonrió corriendo detrás de uno de sus pequeños.

-Lo están. Solo que nacieron prematuros por eso el pediatra los revisa más a menudo que a un niño normal. Pero próximamente ya empezaran a tener consultas normales como cualquier niño—Hinata sonrió reconfortada por la información.

Cada consulta al estar los consultorios de ginecología y pediatría contiguos, le tocaba presenciar varias escenas que empezaron a preocuparle. Deseaba desesperadamente que su pequeño naciera fuerte y sano, le aterraba que las cosas fueran distintas.

-¿Vas a tener un niño?—La mujer le preguntó y ella asintió con una sonrisa—¿Cuánto tiene? No se le nota.

La respuesta que planeaba dar la ojiluna se vio interrumpida al escuchar la petición histérica de una mujer. Ambas voltearon hacia el elegante cubículo al final de un pasillo que fungía de caja, donde se encontraba una castaña, con una pequeña azabache de meses en brazos.

-¡Por favor, no pueden posponer la cirugía estamos reuniendo el dinero! ¡El doctor dice que es urgente o su crecimiento se verá afectado!—Las palabras estaban cargadas de ansiedad, de miedo, de desolación.

Hinata observó la escena con el corazón apretujado, la desesperación en la mujer castaña era palpable. Un hombre de seguridad se acercó a la mujer e Hinata supo lo que se avecinaba. Se puso en pie y se acercó para evitar una atrocidad, ¿qué tipo de gente eran? La madre clamaba por la salud de su hija, no podían simplemente echarla a la calle.

-Por favor—Hinata llamó al guardia antes de que lograra alcanzar a la mujer—No es necesario que haga eso... yo puedo hacerme cargo del costo y se solucionará el problema—En un arrebato lo dijo, la castaña que no era otra que Izumi misma que la miró asombrada y con un gran alivio en el rostro.

-¿Usted puede ayudarnos?—Hinata asintió conmovida por la esperanza que reflejó la madre en sus expresivos ojos negros.

-Le juro que le pagaremos hasta con intereses.

Hinata sonrió afectivamente, y acarició la cabellera azabache de la niña.

-No será necesario hacerlo.

-No sé cómo agradecer su ayuda, nunca podré pagarle...

-Señora Hyuga, ¿puede permitirme su tarjeta de crédito?—La cajera solicitó interrumpiendo a Izumi. Hinata sacó de su bolso una cartera lila y posteriormente extendió el plástico negro a la cajera.

-No sabe lo que está haciendo—La Uchiha habló agradecida, envuelta en el llanto liberador.

Hinata sonrió intentando que la emoción de la mujer no la contagiara; lo último que quería era ponerse a llorar junto a ella.

-Su firma por favor—Hinata siguió la instrucción y en cuestión de minutos se había terminado el calvario para la madre de la pequeña azabache.

La Hyuga se mordió el labio inferior asombrada de lo que el dinero podía significar en la vida de las personas. No tenía idea de cuánto acaba de saldar pero sabía que no era la cantidad suficiente con la cual se pudiera comparar la vida de esa niña, y mucho menos era una cantidad que le importara.

Ella que aun no conocía al niño que crecía dentro y no se imaginaba perderlo y mucho menos que su vida dependiera del dinero.

-Gracias, señorita, ahora mismo le doy mis datos. El cirujano ha destinado que Sarada se opere la próxima semana. Usted realmente no sabe lo que acaba de hacer por nosotros, por ella...

-Por favor no siga.

Por más que Hinata le pidió que se detuviera, Izumi no estuvo conforme hasta que le hubo dado todos sus datos y obtenido los necesarios de la peliazul, agradeciendo un sin fin de veces, prometiéndole las mismas que saldaría la deuda.

-Sé que debe pensar que estoy loca por aceptar el dinero sin más—Le explicó una vez que se hubieron sentado en las sillas—Pero si no lo hiciera realmente me volvería loca—Habló con un leve deje de tristeza— Sarada enfermó en sus primeros meses de nacida... gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta del problema que tiene en su corazón. Los síntomas de una simple infección estomacal se complicaron porque su corazón es débil y tiene un problema en uno de los ventrículos. Necesita cirugía enseguida, de otra manera va a tener más problemas. Ha sido un verdadero viacrucis y finalmente he visto la luz, gracias. En algún momento le compensaremos el favor que acaba de hacernos.

Hinata asintió y por vez primera agradeció su posición. Si ella llegara a necesitar dinero y no lo tuviera, seguramente su padre no le daría la espalda por más molesto que estuviese con ella, Neji tampoco la abandonaría. A pesar de los conflictos familiares se percató que no estaba sola y con esa conclusión también decidió que era hora de informarles que llevaba una vida en su interior.

Aunque se negara un tanto por el orgullo y otro por el miedo; lo cierto es que necesitaba del cuidado de su familia.

-Hyuga Hinata—Una enfermera la llamó en la puerta del consultorio de ginecología.

-Tengo que irme—Informó con una leve sonrisa—Nos vemos—Se despidió rápidamente dejando atrás a las dos mujeres que conoció y que amablemente se habían ofrecido hacerle compañía como muestra de agradecimiento.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Es enserio?—La voz de Ten-Ten a través del teléfono era notablemente emocionada.

Neji sonrió al notar el cambio. Aunque su esposa no lo demostrara de forma abierta sabía que estaba afectada por la lejanía que había mantenido la peliazul.

-Así es, me dijo que la cena será a las siete. También invitó a nuestro padre, así que quizás quiera darnos una buena noticia.

-¡Perfecto!—Escuchó el grito sobreexcitado de su esposa y no pudo evitar sonreír—Neji me voy adelantar, te veré allá.

El castaño no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Ten-Ten le había colgado sin decir más.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Por la tarde la ojiluna dedicó más tiempo del inusual al maquillarse, quería ocultar el rastro de sus ojeras, aquellas que comenzaron a hacerse habituales desde la fatídica despedida del moreno.

Su padre debía verla radiante, la noticia que iba a darle era buena. Le daría un nieto y ante eso su reacción no podía ser mala. Si lograba contagiarle su felicidad seguro que lo aceptaría más pronto.

Los ojos lunas se elevaron mirando la entrada del closet, ahí de pie estaba Ten-Ten con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda. Enseguida se puso de pie un tanto sorprendida.

-Están aquí. Pensé que era más temprano—Dejó la polvorera en el tocador antes de caminar hacia la castaña.

-No. Me adelanté—Explicó—Te ves hermosa—Hizo el comentario mirando el vestido lila ceñido a los pechos y suelto hasta la rodilla que portaba la peliazul.

Hinata sonrió sincera.

-Gracias. Tú también.

-En verdad me alegro que hayas hecho esta cena, ahora que todo comienza a arreglarse en la familia, espero que tú y yo podamos también reparar nuestra amistad.

Aunque los músculos se le tensaron a Hinata lo disimuló pasando un fino dedo por la serie de abrigos que tenía a su lado, Ten-Ten a escasos metros de ella le sonrió.

-Supongo que después de todo, las buenas nuevas que les tengo se deben a ti—Se encogió de hombros—Y somos familia, las hermanas pelean ¿no?

La castaña emitió un gritito y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Verás que si Hina. Además con la buena noticia que nos tienes ¿quién podría estar mal?

-¿Tú lo sabes?—Hinata preguntó consternada.

-No es difícil adivinar, basta ver cómo te has puesto y que hayas llamado a toda la familia. Por eso mismo quise adelantarme unos minutos para poder conversar a solas contigo y disculparme.

-Será mejor olvidar todo eso—Expresó sin evitar el mohín de tristeza que la invadió.

Ten-Ten tragó el nudo en la garganta debido a la culpabilidad que seguía recorriéndola.

-Tienes razón, la noticia es estupenda y no hay que pensar en el pasado.

-¿Pero cómo es que te has enterado? Pensé que había sido discreta—Farfulló la ojiluna perpleja—Espera ¿Neji y mi padre ya lo saben?

-Seguro lo sospechan—Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo lo han tomado? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Cómo va a ser? Emocionados era lo que más anhelaban. Seguramente tu boda con Gaara será anunciada en todo lo alto y el evento será glorioso.

Hinata que había asentido a todo lo que dijo la castaña, había dejado de hacerlo hasta que resonó las palabras "tu boda", los focos de alarma se encendieron y pudo comprender el completo error que se había desarrollado.

-¿Boda? Oh por Dios, yo no voy a hablar de ninguna boda...

-¿Entonces solo será compromiso? –Ten-Ten soltó una risilla—Me volé la barda pero...

-¡No, no! Están malinterpretando todo esto. Yo no los reuní para hablar de ninguna futura unión. De hecho ya lo he hablado con Gaara claramente...

-¿Qué?—Ten-Ten se había puesto pálida e Hinata decidió que no tenía caso hacerla esperar por la noticia, quizás así iba a lograr recuperarse antes de que Neji llegase. Podía servirle también como un pequeño ensayo.

-Ten-Ten yo los cite esta noche para comunicarles que voy a ser madre... –Los ojos desorbitados de su cuñada la hicieron cuestionarse si caería desmayada.

-¿Y entonces por qué rechazas a Gaara?—Fue un murmullo de voz.

-Porque Gaara no es el padre de este bebé—Los ojos chocolates expresaron el impacto de la noticia, e Hinata se vio forzada a sonreír para disminuir el bombazo en su amiga.—Después de todo, lo que planeamos funcionó, aunque no bajo las reglas que queríamos. ¿Sabes? Estuve un poco avergonzada contigo ya que lo fui a buscar después de que me dijiste que aceptó el dinero, no podía creerlo realmente. Pero ya con un cheque en la bolsa no tuvo el reparo de decirme todo lo que pensaba de mí... me sentí tan vacía... yo quería que él fuera la primera persona que se enterara por mis labios del embarazo. Él me pidió que no me embarazara, así que supuse que no actuaría como un hombre feliz... pero ni siquiera me dejó decírselo. Se comportó como un patán, me dijo cosas tan dolorosas... y aún así—Los labios de la peliazul temblaron y parpadeó intentando ocultar las lágrimas—Yo lo amo y tendré a su hijo, bueno mi hijo... Lo que voy a decirles es eso.

El timbre sonó.

-Deben ser ellos—Hinata habló pasando a la castaña para recibirlos.

-¡No!—Ten-Ten la alcanzó cuando iba a media escalera—Hinata no puedes decirles eso.

La peliazul sonrió y siguió avanzando.

-No pienso decirles la historia completa, no te preocupes. Solo del embarazo, me ahorrare los detalles vergonzosos y mis tontos sentimientos.

-¡No! No lo entiendes. Hinata no puedes decirles que estás embarazada. Tenemos que buscar una solución—Ten-Ten habló atropelladamente por la desesperación que la albergaba, tenía que poner una solución rápida pero el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Anko ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal y la peliazul estaba a nada de recibirlos.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que diera tremenda noticia. Sabía que su suegro y su esposo no se quedarían conformes porque ella hubiera salido embarazada y terminara abandonada, pero para Ten-Ten solo era un preludio del final. Observó con frustración que le era imposible detener a la ojiluna, la puerta había sido abierta y para colmo de males los dos hombres Hyugas se encontraban en el umbral.

-Hinata—La voz fuerte de Neji, la hizo detenerse y recobrar el control de sus emociones.

Con un simple abrazo Hinata lo saludó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sintiendo el calor y protección de su hermano. En un acto poco usual se aferró a su padre. Hiashi la miró hacia abajo, desconcertado de la fuerza con la que los delgados brazos lo atraparon, con reticencia puso una mano en la espalda de su hija.

-Hina, ¿a qué se debe la inusual invitación?—Neji, sonrió hacia su esposa y la esperó debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Les parece bien si pasamos al comedor? La cena está lista.—Dijo un poco después de soltar a su progenitor.

-Bien—Hiashi habló encaminándose al lugar cuestionándose el actuar de su hija.

El extraño comportamiento de su hija lo preocupó, si bien no llevaban una relación estrecha en ese momento le demostró que necesitaba su cobijo.

Minutos más tarde unos apetitosos platos estaban servidos, un vino exclusivo y exquisito había sido degustado, e Hinata seguía intentando darse fuerza para revelarles lo ocurrido.

-La razón por la que los he reunido esta noche es para darles una importante noticia—Los ojos chocolates la miraron suplicantes y tal acto la perturbó. Apretó el tenedor para canalizar sus nervios y olvidarse de su cuñada.

-¿Tanto preámbulo?—Neji dijo un tanto exasperado— ¿De qué se trata?—Urgió cansado de esperar tanto.

Hinata miró a su padre, lucía apacible e inclinando la mirada supo que era el momento...

-Voy ser madre—De todo el juego de palabras que pudo elegir, había brotado esa simple e impactante frase.

El cuerpo le temblaba por los nervios. Escuchó a Neji atragantarse con el vino.

-¿Dónde está Gaara?—Hiashi habló e Hinata abrió los labios sorprendida de la rápida e incluso un tanto lógica deducción de su padre.

-Creo que lo importante aquí es que habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia. Padre serás abuelo—Se regañó mentalmente, estaba hablando como una adolescente que desea tapar el sol con un dedo.

Hiashi emitía una aura de silencio, enojo y descontento; era demasiado para ella sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Huir?

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó la cara consternada de su hermano, mucho menos las miles de hipótesis que formulaba.

-Ese desgraciado —Farfulló Neji, e Hinata supo a quién se refería.

-No tengo ninguna relación con él ya y antes de que me interrumpas—Se dirigió a su hermano—Éste bebé no es de él...—Cerró los ojos con frustración, su juego de palabras era cada vez más erróneo, lo que quiso decir es que el bebé solo sería suyo.

A pesar de estar hablando con su hermano observó la reacción de su padre, él había abierto los ojos con exageración y de pronto el ambiente se volvió más tenso.

-Ése muchacho—La voz de su padre era de desaprobación y desprecio. Lo malo de que su padre y hermano poseyeran una inteligencia enorme era que no le daba cabidas a ser más ágil mentalmente que ellos—¿Dónde está ahora?

-Hemos terminado—Confesó.

-Genial, Hinata—Se burló Neji—Era tan chico que al decirle que estabas embarazada te botó.—Hinata miró con molestia a su hermano mayor pero el golpe de su padre en la mesa robó la atención.

Los presentes solo fueron testigos como el hombre salía de la casa.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Regañó Hinata.

-¿Qué has dicho tú?—Contratacó Neji poniéndose de pie y tomando del brazo a su esposa para también abandonar la casa.

El corazón de Hinata latió con prisa y la ansiedad se apoderó de ella, su cuerpo tembló levemente y la respiración se le agitó. Con esmeró miró el camino por el cual se perdió su padre y segundos después su hermano y cuñada como si eso sirviera para retroceder el tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia, intentando encontrar una solución rápida y apropiada pero tras la agitación de pensamientos fue una tarea difícil.

Acababa de abrir un pequeño infierno… para todos. Entonces creyó que era justo que todos los involucrados estuvieran sobre aviso. Gimió poniéndose de pie movida por el miedo.

Mientras conducía la idea que haría una locura no salía de su mente pero la angustia de que su padre o Neji dieran primero con él, era la razón que la motivó. Era arriesgado, las cosas podían salir mal pero necesitaba advertirlo y al llegar al estacionamiento ya no hubo tiempo para retroceder.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

El lugar estaba atascado de gente, con rapidez y precisión preparó las bebidas que le fueron solicitadas. La insistente rubia de hace días le sonrió y le entregó un trozo de papel con un número telefónico, como respuesta él le sonrió de lado y metió el trozo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón para seguir con el trabajo.

Se había vuelto una aburrida rutina. Nada tenía sentido y se odiaba a sí mismo por ver detalles de la Hyuga en cualquier lugar. Literalmente la estaba delirando, solía verla, pero solo eran espejismos, sueños... y lo más patético de todo es que cualquier estúpida cosa sería asociado a ella incluso en un lugar tan precario como konoha´s Bar.

Esperaba con ansias la hora en la cual pudiera salir de toda esa mierda. Por las madrugadas apenas y dormía, pero no le importaba, solo tenía un objetivo: terminar su carrera y lograr establecerse en un lugar malditamente lejos de Tokyo, no importaba dónde, solo lejos... Ya no le interesaba si su madre o Itachi querían saber de él... solo quería un lugar donde Hinata no pudiera respirar el mismo aire.

Ya no soportaba la idea de saberla tan cerca y de no poder ir a buscarla. Cada día era una lucha constante para no ir a arrastrarse hasta a ella. Si su raciocinio se hubiera perdido, seguramente la hubiese secuestrado y la tendría a su lado. Pero aún tenía fuerza para mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, aún podía detenerse, aunque eso significara el mismo infierno, después de todo, una vez que pasara la excitación de tenerla cerca ¿podría olvidar que los separó? ¿Olvidar la maldita verdad? … Ella se estaba acostando con otro: su maldito primer amor.

-Ya será hora de tu acto—Kimimaro entró a la barra para relevarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra se alejó aun escuchando al otro hombre que después de una maldición dijo que era un muchacho grosero.

Siempre le había gustado cantar y salir al escenario... pero ya no, ¿acaso ya nada le despertaba un interés? Estar ahí arriba podía ser una tortura si alguna canción de desamor se ponía en la lista de la noche.

De cualquier forma una hora y media después consiguió bajar del escenario, con la cabeza embotada y con un fastidioso nudo en la garganta después de la última canción que entonó, la letra seguía rondándole la cabeza:

" _Me voy de aquí. Ya no quiero molestarte, ya entendí que no soy nada para ti. Doy la media vuelta y sé, que habrá un nuevo camino para mí. Lo que se pierde es porque viene algo mejor. Y a veces uno no entiende la razón y se miente a sí mismo. Me cansé de pretender que era esa persona para ti, y me olvidé de lo que era en verdad, solo puedo ser yo, solo sé que soy yo. Y por eso me voy, porque ya no siento nada, ya se acabaron esas falsas ilusiones que tenía para ti. Me voy porque ya sé que no te quiero, no me mereces porque sé que como soy me merezco alguien mejor. Me voy de aquí porque no quiero lastimarte, ya entendí que no soy nada para ti, media vuelta y sé que habrá un camino para mí..._ "

-Maldita sea—Siseó, tratando de olvidar la letra.

Cómo deseaba que cierta parte fuera real, ya no sentir nada por ella, poder huir como lo planteaba la canción sin embargo lo único cierto era la clara verdad asimilada: el no ser nada para esa mujer que tanto anhelaba.

-Se acabó—Fue un murmullo. Ya no podía seguir en aquel vergonzoso y patético papel. No debería ser difícil olvidar a una mujer... solo necesitaba otra.

Karin no tardó en seguirlo hasta la bodega.

-¿Volverás a la barra?

Él asintió con un leve mohín como respuesta.

La pelirroja lo abrazo por la espalda pegando sus pequeños pechos, haciéndole sentir los pezones endurecidos al no traer sostén.

 **xoxoxoxxoxoxo**

El par de ojos perlas lo vieron bajar del escenario, luego de cantar aquella triste melodía, la cual, tontamente, deseó fuese para ella. Sasuke pasó del otro lado del bar, siendo seguido por su compañera pelirroja. Otra vez esa chica tan cerca de él.

Sintió una punzada de celos pero se obligó a suprimirla… se recordó que Sasuke la había vendido, porque eso había hecho. Cambió el amor que dijo tenerle por un cheque con muchos ceros.

Hinata se apretó la nuca. No importaba. Ella había ido ahí sólo para advertirle de lo ocurrido en la cena con su padre y hermano. No quería que si alguno de ellos lo buscase exigiéndole cualquier cosa, lo tomasen desprevenido. Se sentía tonta, pero creyó que se lo debía. No quería pensar que era una excusa para verlo.

Se levantó de la mesa donde todo ese tiempo estuvo viéndolo y los siguió.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke sintió a Karin refregarse contra él, al seguir abrazándolo.

Aunque no lo mostró se incomodó. Karin no había sido su primer opción para sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza, pero en ese momento si la mejor... Ya no podía permitirse seguir así.

Había cosas gratificantes, en las otras chicas, tenía que aceptarlo pero algo había cambiado, y ese "algo" no lo dejaba estar con otra mujer... y estaba decidido a cambiarlo de una vez por todas.

« _Hace dos meses fui un completo imbécil, pero ya no_ » Se recordó y con el nuevo propósito se giró y atrapó los labios de la pelirroja, ya no tenía por qué seguir así, ya no tenía que seguir con las consecuencias de esa malvada mujer le dejó.

Los besos fueron apasionados y no mantuvo las manos quietas, tomó la carne que encontró en las curvas de la chica, no le llenaban las manos como lo hacía la carne de Hinata, su textura tampoco era satinada, y mucho menos se sentía duro o motivado pero si seguía ensimismado en el magnífico recuerdo que era follar a la Hyuga ¿cómo esperaba responder con otra?

Sin saber cómo toparon con una pila de cajas, la mano femenina corrió a desabrocharle los pantalones e irritado de no experimentar el deseo se dejó hacer. Sabía lo que venía... si la pelirroja quería una erección tendría que trabajar en ella ¿y por qué no dejarla?

Como autómata volteó hacia el sillón; los recuerdos le golpearon como acero, comenzó a excitarse pero no por la mano que acariciaba su falo o los labios que besaban su trabajado abdomen. Solo podía pensar en Hinata tocándolo, comiéndolo, haciendo desaparecer su rojiza, hinchada y venosa verga en su boquita, esa maldita boca.

Negándose a tenerla en la mente miró a la pelirroja que se hincaba gustosa del comienzo de respuesta en él. Se obligó a concentrarse en ella que chupaba su miembro como si paleta fuera, dejando su saliva en su carne, soltando su tibio aliento en su delicada piel.

Decepcionado de la carente electricidad levantó la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta, entrecerró los ojos harto de otro de sus malditos espejismos, era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos... «¡ _Un momento_!»... una lágrima corriendo en esa mejilla no podía ser parte de sus alucinaciones, ¿O sí?

Hinata quiso mover sus pies, esa sensación que sintió al poner un pie en el estacionamiento de ese lugar, y que le decía que todo saldría mal volvió a ella de golpe; debió haberla escuchado antes de entrar y quedarse mirándolo, antes de seguirlo a esa bodega donde una vez, ella y él...

Y ahí estaba luchando por moverse otra vez, sin lograrlo.

Había sido consciente cómo el par de cuerpos toparon contra la hilera de cajas de cerveza, después de ahí todo había sido tan rápido. Ese era Sasuke, su Sasuke, besando y dejándose besar por esa pelirroja. Tocándola. Vio inmóvil como las manos de la chica le abrieron los pantalones y él no se negó. La vio tocarlo y hacer eso que a ella le había costado tanto hacer, en ese mismo lugar.

Los negros ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, los dedos masculinos se enredaron en las hembras de cabello rojo y la Hyuga agachó la mirada gritándose por dentro, ¿qué diablos seguía ahí presenciando? Los pies le respondieron finalmente y logró huir con el cuerpo y el alma hecha trizas.

Sasuke empujo su pelvis entrando un poco más en la cavidad bucal que lo estaba acogiendo, tiró de los cabellos, confuso, mirando de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta ¿lo había imaginado?

De pronto todo tuvo sentido, haló de nuevo de los cabellos pero esta vez para recuperar su miembro y salir de la bodega hacia la concentración de personas, acomodándose las ropas torpemente en su trayecto. En el estacionamiento no había ninguna señal. Enredó los cabellos azabaches entre sus dedos, señal de frustración y confusión.

« _¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?_ »

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

« ¡ _Qué tonta he sido_!» No dejaba de reprocharse mientras todo quedaba atrás.

En primera no debió de ir a buscarlo, pero la reacción de su padre y Neji le preocuparon, estúpidamente quiso advertirle, quiso protegerlo, ¡Qué gran error! Solo había ido a buscar a una persona que le dejo claro que no lo hiciera.

Una persona que la tomó como una mujerzuela... una persona que seguía con su vida, sin importarle el abismo en la que la dejó, sin conocer que dejó una vida sembrada en ella. Estaba furiosa, adolorida, celosa...

¿Qué se llevó a cambio? Verlo tan varonil y seductor, esa ropa negra dándole su apariencia rockera y despreocupada que le quedaba tan bien. Captarlo sonriéndole a mujeres que coqueteaban abiertamente con él al darles tragos, tener que presenciar su acto musical derritiéndose por esa única y perfecta voz que le provocaba tanto... ¿y luego? Lo peor, alguien más lo tenía... Tenía que suceder, incluso lo imaginó pero esto sobrepasaba de sus fantasías.

¡Jamás lograría olvidar como otra mujer...! Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, el simple hecho le provocaba un pinchazo terrible en el pecho y que el dolor de la garganta fuera casi insoportable.

Las lágrimas pudieron haberla forzado a detenerse, al dificultarle la visión, pero no quería, necesitaba escapar.

 **xoxoxoxoxxoxo**

La mañana no logró alegrarla aunque el día estuviera hermoso.

La noche pasada todo se había roto dentro de ella, ni siquiera los insultos habían dolido tanto, o el simple hecho de que su amor no valiese lo suficiente para él y lo hubiese cambiado tan fácilmente.

En la empresa no le sorprendió que Neji no la buscase. Seguramente estaría molesto aún y lo que menos aguantaría sería una pelea con él. Estaba fragmentada y necesitaba tiempo para intentar al menos disimularlo.

Las horas transcurrieron en la rutina de la oficina, así que agradeció infinitamente cuando se llegó el tiempo de partir. El estacionamiento de la empresa estaba casi vacío. Cinco minutos después tenía una mueca compungida, el carro no quería encender.

Sin muchos ánimos decidió que tendría que tomar un taxi y luego telefonearle a la agencia para que mandaran algún mecánico que revisara el coche. Apenas hubo activado la alarma Gaara apareció.

-Pensé que ya te ibas—Le dijo él como saludo, ella fingió una sonrisa.

-El auto se ha descompuesto, buscaré un taxi.

-Nada de eso, puedo llevarte, también me iba y nada me cuesta dejarte en tu casa.

Apenada pero razonando que sería más descortés que se negara aceptó. El camino fue de lo más silencioso. El carro iba entrando a los terrenos de la casa, cuando Gaara rompió el silencio.

-Pase por la empresa para decirle a tu hermano que la próxima semana se empezaran a poner en venta algunas propiedades de Uzumaki. No me corresponde decírtelo pero el martes tendrás el dinero que te heredó tu madre en tu cuenta.

-Vaya—Susurró quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Por inercia bajó del auto y el pelirrojo la siguió quedando frente al cofre, ambos—Gracias—susurró.

-Hinata...—Ella lo miró pero no le dijo nada por unos incomodos segundos.

-No me he sentido nada bien—Expresó para cortar la comunicación.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre trabajar un domingo—Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Tú también lo estás haciendo.—Se defendió.

-Pero tú... en tu estado deberías descansar. Realmente te has puesto mala. Solo digo que deberías cuidarte más.

Hinata sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo haré. Gracias por traerme a casa—Sentenció con una diminuta sonrisa al elevar el rostro para encararlo.

Gaara se inclinó y le besó la frente dejándola un tanto perpleja de aquel acto tierno y poco inusual en él.

-No es nada, ha sido un placer y si no te sintieras mal te pediría que me dejaras entrar y charláramos un rato.

Azorada Hinata agradeció en silencio haberle dicho su mentira, ya que aunque físicamente podría soportar su visita emocionalmente no.

-Nos vemos y gracias—Fue la despedida más amable que pudo dar al iniciar a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

El pelirrojo la observó un momento y luego desapareció en su bonito auto.

Hinata casi pega un grito al percibir de reojo la sombra entre las cortinas de la ventana contigua apenas entró en la casa. El corazón le latió tan fuerte que le faltó por un momento el aire.

Se aturdió, quedándose sin habla cuando sus ojos claros se acostumbraron a la parcial oscuridad y reconoció el cuerpo; alto, imponente, cubierto de pantalones de mezclilla ajustados negros, botas de cuero, una playera y chaqueta al mismo tono, el cabello revuelto y cayéndole por el rostro... tan guapo, varonil y peligroso.

La mirada despectiva del Uchiha la carcomió. La garganta la tenía seca y no podía emitir sonido alguno. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de asimilar si era realidad o un espejismo sin saber qué sentir.

-¿Qué jodidos querías ayer?—La voz era dura, cruel, desconocida.

El tono la atemorizó obligándose a dar un paso atrás, mismo que él dio hacia delante.

¿Tenía sentido decirle? Se cuestionó, dejándose arrastrar por la ola de resentimientos.

-Supongo que tu enamorado no tardará así que dime de una vez.—Urgió el Uchiha.

¿Qué podía decirle?: 'Sasuke, tendré un hijo tuyo y temo que mi padre o hermano te busquen queriendo que reconozcas la paternidad, porque mi hermano se le ocurrió la peor manera de plantear lo nuestro y temo que te fastidien la existencia'... Negó con la cabeza, Sasuke no se merecía que se lo dijera, debía estar muy ocupado con aquella sexy pelirroja. Sasuke la miró como una cualquiera y si su familia pensaba molestarlo ¿por qué no dejarlos? Después ella se encargaría de prescindir de cualquier recompensa que obtuvieran.

-Vete—Se odió porque la voz le saliera tan quedamente. No le diría nada, que se largara con la pelirroja o quien quisiera.

Él arqueó una ceja y el rostro se le tensó, poniéndole duros los músculos del cuello y espalda.

Los labios curvados en forma de sonrisa, no lograron esconder el desagrado. Sasuke resopló ruidosamente y sin más dio un par de zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella. Por inercia intentó escapar quedando pegada a la puerta, entonces él puso sus manos a los costados de su cabeza acorralándola y dejando ir el rostro hacia adelante, inclinándose lo suficiente para quedar justo frente a frente.

-He dicho que te vayas—Esta vez la voz le salió un poco más alta pero carente de convicción.

-No hasta que resuelvas mi duda. Casi logras arruinarme la noche ¿sabes?—Dijo y después chasqueó la lengua, desvió la mirada hacia un lado como si el recuerdo lo molestase. Eso fue una flecha que atravesó el corazón de la ojiluna—Patética, llorando... mientras yo iba a tener una buena cogida, ¿qué diablos querías?—Soltó con voz que denotaba fastidio.

Una vil mentira por parte del Uchiha, pero quería remarcar que ella no era la única que seguía cogiendo, era estúpido, lo sabía pero denotar que seguía con su vida igual que ella era imprescindible para él.

¿Qué podía inventar Hinata? Cualquier excusa era tonta y el corazón y la garganta la estaban asfixiando. Él tenía razón, debió verse patética... seguía viéndose así. Lo peor del caso es que por dentro lo único que deseaba era tenerlo de vuelta... que todo lo sucedido no fuese más que un sueño, incluso sabiendo la verdad solo quería olvidarlo.

-Me intrigó tu comportamiento—Confesó Sasuke, en medio de las mentiras que soltó.—¿Un mal día princesa Hyuga? –Inquirió sin poder negarse a sí mismo que estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?—Hinata desvió el tema, negándose a profundizar en sus sentimientos, o dejarlo hablar de cosas que sabía la lastimarían más.

Él le dio la sonrisa más altanera que tenía. Y ella tuvo que aceptarse que a pesar de todo, amaría incluso esa sonrisa.

-Solo tuve que girar la chapa—No mentía, e Hinata tuvo que reconocer que había sido así.

-La próxima seré más cuidadosa. Ahora lárgate.—Ordenó ella.

Lo necesitaba lejos, el aliento del moreno le pegaba en la cara y por más que lo odiaba en esos momentos, su cuerpo había reaccionado, los pezones le dolían de los duros que se le pusieron, su vientre ardió y como respuesta su intimidad se humedeció queriendo apaciguar el calor, y lo peor de todo es que ella misma quería arrojarse sobre él, sentirse en sus brazos, sentirse suya y que él fuera suyo, tenerlo tan dentro, ser invendida, abierta por él. Lo odiaba, seguro que sí. Pero era sólo imposible olvidar lo que sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron en una cama. Sasuke la había poseído de una y mil formas que hizo que su cuerpo lo recordara.

¿Acaso no tenía cerebro? Se decía, por eso ladeó el rostro, no quería verlo, no quería sentirse expuesta... él no debía notarlo.

Ese simple acto avivó la molestia del Uchiha, para él fue un repliegue de poder y menosprecio hacia su persona, ¿ya no era digno para ser visto por los ojos Hyugas? ¿Entonces qué diablos quería cuando fue a buscarlo? Chasqueó la lengua e Hinata pudo percibir lo encolerizado que estaba. Tal acción la atemorizaba, Sasuke molesto la intimidaba, pero maldita sea, también empeoraba su excitación.

Su enfado solo lograba mostrarlo más viril y le despertaba unas ansias terribles de poder calmarlo, de tocarlo de maneras indebidas, besarlo... hasta que él le mostrase ese lado tierno que guardaba. Pero necesitaría estar demente para hacerlo, no debía olvidar... Apretó los labios al creer que sus pensamientos eran totalmente estúpidos, Sasuke ni siquiera le permitiría tocarlo, y no sabía que hecho le dolía más.

-Pero tú si puedes joderme ¿no? Tú si puedes irte a parar frente a mí y esperar que nada suceda. Eres una maldita arrogante.—Reclamó el muchacho sin pestañear.

-¡Tú también!—Aunque la estampida de acusaciones la hizo temblar, decidió no quedarse callada, debía escapar.

-¿Ah sí?—Siseó. Si eso era lo que ella pensaba que era, se lo demostraría claramente.

¿No había sido ella quién había comenzado esa tortura? Sasuke reclamó en silencio; ella que no quería salir de su mente, que no le permitía funcionar con otra mujer, ella que solo con su estúpido recuerdo lo ponía duro... bien, pues ahora tendría que soportar ese trozo duro que quería funcionar, solo con ella, se la metería tan dentro hasta hacerla gritar.

Le atrapó las mejillas y la besó, se estampó contra los labios inertes con fuerza, violencia, usando los dientes para obtener acceso y explorarle la boca, probando el dulce sabor de la saliva femenina, que resultó incluso saber mucho mejor.

El primer instinto de Hinata fue resistirse e incluso forcejear, no podía ni debía olvidar la desilusión, la amargura, el dolor... y aun así sucumbió, como un hambriento que no ha probado bocado en semanas... Se entregó al beso, siguiendo el ritmo, jadeando por falta de aire y por las manos que se habían posado en su trasero atrapándolo sin delicadeza y amasándolo como si fuera algo inerte, creando una deliciosa y a la misma vez dolorosa sensación...

Sasuke perdió los estribos, Hinata estaba más bella que nunca, con uno de los muchos vestidos elegantes que solía usar, solo que este tenía un enorme cierre en la parte trasera, mismo que lo mantenía unido, ceñido a la perfecta y generosa figura femenina. Desesperado no le importó dañar la bonita prenda color melón.

¿Qué sería capaz de dar por tenerla? Joder, si se pudiera hubiera vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo. Era un total imbécil, esa mujer no quería su amor, mucho menos a él... alguna vez quiso su semen, pero ni siquiera era porque ella lo deseara sino para complacer a su familia y darles el maldito heredero que buscaban, maldita sea.

La mujer entre sus brazos apenas jadeó al darse cuenta de su fuerza, pero él volvió a besarla aturdiéndola, y librándose con violencia del sostén también. Sin perder tiempo la llevó a la sala para tumbarla en el sillón más grande. Iba a follarla, una vez más y como quería, sería totalmente a su antojo, por una última vez.

Iba a recordarle a Hinata lo que él podía hacerle sentir, algo que aún con su juventud, ése imbécil pelirrojo no lograría nunca; se aseguraría de eso.

Sin darle tiempo de nada le destruyó la bonita braga y de la misma manera se metió entre sus piernas; su velocidad evidentemente la tenía sorprendida, tanto como para darle tiempo si quiera de responder.

Sasuke se dio prisa en liberar su miembro duro, hinchado y especialmente incitado, tenía una apariencia diferente, parecía denotar su necesidad en las venas que lo surcaban marcándolo grotescamente; y lo encajó con brutalidad en el húmedo y pequeño orificio vaginal.

Ella gimió entre adolorida y satisfecha, la penetración había sido forzada a pesar de necesitarlo. Sus paredes vaginales habían luchado en un acto inconsciente contra el intruso que las abrió violentamente, causándole esa molestia que le humedeció los ojos pero que también calmó ligeramente la excitación, proporcionándole un absurdo bienestar.

Él no se detuvo a pesar de ser consciente de haberla lastimado, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella lo había lastimado mucho más, comenzó con el vaivén agresivo y posesivo, se adueñó de los pechos, succionando de los pezones y maravillándose al notarlos más oscuros y crecidos, clavó sus dientes y no le importó, quería lastimarla y su única manera de hacerlo, era esa.

La Hyuga gimió disfrutando de la boca del moreno en pecho izquierdo, llevó las manos al cabello negro cuando los dientes se le clavaron en el ultrasensible pezón causándole daño, intentando alejarlo, soltó un quejido inevitable y solo entonces él lo liberó para succionarlo con energía.

¿Estaba asustada? No podría responder... Una parte de su cuerpo se sentía empequeñecida ante la complexión masculina, el peso aplastándola y la fuerza dominándola. Pero la otra lo había anhelado tanto.

Sabía que no podría quitárselo de encima aunque quisiera y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero aquella manera de hacerle el amor... no le gustaba, pensó con los ojos húmedos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba e incluso deseaba tenerlo dentro aunque con cada intromisión despertara una punzada lastimera.

Todo era tan rápido, tan brusco, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, Hinata no tenía una idea de lo que realmente cavilaba o sentía. Las manos del Uchiha se posaban decididas sobre su cuerpo, apretando, estrujando. Sus labios eran demandantes, sus besos insistentes. Y lo poco que lograba concluir de sí misma era una mezcla de sentimientos. Disfrutaba de tenerlo dentro, no podía ser hipócrita... pero los ojos le picaban... ¿acaso eso era porque le dolía el corazón?

-Sa...suke—Lo llamó viéndose interrumpida por la enérgica estocada, que la hizo gemir.

Sus pequeñas manos se posaron varias veces en los hombros, pecho y mejillas masculinas en un intento fallido de parar momentáneamente el acto, alejarlo solo un momento y no sentirse una especie de muñeca en las manos masculinas. Era sorprendente cómo necesitaba decirle te amo y tuvo que morderse varias veces la lengua para no soltarlo, a pesar de la niebla de la situación, de la urgencia de sanar el dolido corazón había un ápice de cordura en ella.

El Uchiha posó sus labios en el cuello femenino, la hermosa curva lo invitó y fue demandante, consciente que dejaría una marca, ¿cómo lo justificaría Hinata con su estúpido primer amor? Decía amarlo pero respondía muy bien a él, totalmente húmeda, recibiéndolo, gimiéndole, disfrutando de ser suya. Era su momento de regresársela al idiota del pelirrojo, su enamorada disfrutaba como loca que se la cogiera...

Hinata gemía resistiendo cada embiste, cada caricia brusca, cada beso violento. Cansada de luchar contra ello y demasiado afectada por la excitación, se dejó envolver, disfrutando de esa nueva manera de hacerlo con él. Olvidando todo lo acontecido entre ellos. Solo prestando atención a la sensación de plenitud que le brindaba estar entre sus brazos, ser solo uno. Estando así ¿qué podría ser más importante?

Se aferró al cuello del muchacho y posteriormente escondió los dedos entre el pelo azabache para finalmente gemirle al oído, lo que hizo que Sasuke ardiera más. La sangre era lava en el interior de la peliazul, Sasuke la penetraba con fuerza y con cada estocada, con cada gruñido que le escuchaba recordaba a su Sasuke… ese que le hacía salvaje el amor.

Sus cuerpos sudaron y gemidos copiosos llenaron la sala, tal vez la mansión entera.

El placer comenzó a dolerle exigiéndole ser liberado y así lo hizo, se dejó ir al ya no poder seguir conteniéndose, sintió su cuerpo contraerse por dentro con fuerza, succionando al moreno, dejándola como un manojo casi inerte, tembloroso, jadeando por oxígeno.

Sasuke gruñó satisfecho al haberla hecho correrse con fuerza. Hinata estaba apretándolo en su interior, gracias a los vestigios de su orgasmo y él solo quería seguirse enterrando en ella. La hizo gemir y sintió su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse, siguió penetrándola. No quería que eso acabara tan pronto luego de haberla deseado tanto. La odiaba por no amarlo, pero joder, adoraba cogérsela, al menos así la sentía suya.

Lentamente Hinata volvió a bajar de su nube, él seguía adentrándose con la misma energía y ella no podía más. Buscó sus labios, quería besarlo. Apenas sus labios se rozaron, lo sintió incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas… no la besó, pero siguió haciéndola disfrutar a pesar del pinchazo al corazón.

Lo escuchó soltar palabrotas y después sintió su calidez inundarla, por un momento observó el rostro del muchacho a pesar del cabello ligeramente húmedo que se le había pegado a la piel logró captar unas enormes ojeras.

-Mierda—Musitó enojado saliendo de ella sin importarle el estremecimiento que le causó. Arreglando sus ropas.

-Supongo que ahora que te he dado lo que querías, podrás tener un buen día—Siseó, huyendo de ella. Si la tenía por más tiempo cerca y en aquel momento de culminación podría mendigarle, así que prefirió intentar ser racional y huir.

Se escuchó el sonido de la cremallera, de reojo el Uchiha observó los delgados brazos femeninos, omitió el hecho de verle el rostro así que los negros ojos se posaron en la tripa de la peliazul, su vientre había engordado un poco pero a comparación de su delgado cuerpo lucía extraño; meneó la cabeza molesto al prestar atención en ese detalle ¿acaso con el idiota aquel si comía?

Se encaminó hacia la puerta furioso, con ella, con el maldito novio y consigo mismo.

Apenas la hubo cerrado escuchó lo que pareció un leve sollozo. Los ojos negros miraron la superficie de madera detrás de él pero negándose a creerlo se marchó.

Debería sentirse satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer, joder lo estaba, literalmente había sido rico, dejó un mensaje para el imbécil del noviecito en todo el cuerpo de la Hyuga, pero... solo sentía un maldito vacío.

Adentro, Hinata dobló sus rodillas acercando sus piernas a su abdomen. 'Sucia', así era como se sentía ¿cómo había sucumbido ante la pasión? Viendo la facilidad con que salió de ella después de correrse, con la simpleza con la cual guardó su flácido miembro echándole una mirada de repulsión antes de abandonarla, como si... como si no hubiera significado nada más que sexo cuando para ella fue todo...

¿Cómo dejó que la tocara cuando la noche pasada estuvo con otra mujer? Y seguramente muchas otras noches más ¿cómo lo permitió? ¿Cómo participó en un acto tan carnal que solo lograba dejarla hecha pedazos?

Se quedó en el sillón desnuda sollozando y abrazándose dejando que el dolor y la recriminación la tomara sin piedad alguna.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Neji miró la hora en el ordenador y luego arrugó la nariz provocando que la piel de la frente se contrajera. Comenzó a apagar el ordenador y tomar sus cosas, seguramente Ten-Ten estaría molesta por hacerla esperar tanto en el estacionamiento, su adorable esposa ya le había pedido que no trabajara tanto sobre todo los domingos, así que apresuró su paso al elevador para buscarla.

Al salir a la luz del atardecer se extrañó de ver al pelirrojo con el cofre abierto de un Ferrari gris que conocía bien. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar buscando a su hermana, sin embargo de la puerta del copiloto del mismo coche salió su amada esposa. Sus labios se curvaron en automático en una sonrisa y al tenerlos a solo unos metros se dedicó a apreciar a la hermosa castaña que tanto amaba, misma que se paraba al lado del Sabaku No.

-¿Y realmente sabes lo que haces?—El tono de desconfianza de su mujer lo hizo sonreír.

-Por supuesto, funcionó ¿o no?—Le replicó el pelirrojo.

-Pero si le moviste algo más y el carro se descompone... ¡imagínate que por tu culpa tenga un accidente!—Gaara se rió de la ocurrencia de su esposa y él también tuvo ganas de hacerlo.

-Solo le moví los cables que llevan la corriente de la pila por eso no pudo prenderlo. Pero ya está. No soy estúpido para matar a mi futura esposa.

Los ojos lunas se entrecerraron al intentar comprender la conversación y un eje de desconfianza apareció. Siguiendo una estúpida corazonada dió un paso hacia atrás para seguir escuchando sin ser visto.

-Ya no sé si funcione.—Ten-Ten habló inclinándose hacia adelante observando el motor—Te he dicho que ayer anunció que está embarazada—Los ojos chocolates observaron al pelirrojo que se limitó al cerrar el cofre del auto al haberlo cerrado—¿No te sorprende?—Cuestionó la mujer.

-No, para ser sinceros ya sabía lo del embarazo.—Respondió como si nada.

Neji tensó la mandíbula mientras su mirada reflejaba cómo detenidamente repasaba toda la conversación.

-¿Y aun así quieres casarte con ella?—La voz de la mujer denotó la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no? No era algo que estuviera en mis planes pero una mujer enamorada es fácil de manipular. Encargarme después del inconveniente será fácil...

-¿Harás que aborte?—Interrogó con un obvio deje de aprensión.

-¿No es un poco tarde para eso?—Debatió el pelirrojo con un tono de exasperación—Pareces que no conocieras a Hinata, eso será la última cosa que quiera hacer. Quiero acercarla no alejarla definitivamente.

-Pero ella ama a Sasuke...

-Ese tipo destila orgullo, y créeme después de lo que seguramente creyó que sucedió entre nosotros no creo que se le acerqué.

-Siempre he tenido duda... ¿por qué estás tan seguro? Yo le dije que Hina te amaba a ti, pero es absurdo que solo eso haya funcionado... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día?

-No seas curiosa—Cortó el poseedor de ojos aguamarina con una sonrisa.

-Hina buscó a Sasuke y él al parecer y gracias a Dios no la dejó hablar... pero sé que él también la ama ¿qué sucedió para que ni siquiera la dejara hablar e incluso la ofendiera?

-Ese día...—Gaara comenzó—Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada. Anteriormente la había visto mal y ese día estaba devolviendo el estómago sin control y todo se unió. Para mi suerte, el tipo llegó cuando estábamos en el baño y lo hice creer que teníamos relaciones. Hinata con la cara en el lavabo ni cuenta se dio de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y él no se molestó en encararnos. Fue la pieza que comprobó tu versión.

Los labios femeninos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Esto es tan complicado...

-Ten-Ten—La voz de Neji hizo que ambos guardaran silencio.

Los ojos aguamarina de inmediato detectaron que el Hyuga había escuchado más de lo debido de la conversación. La mirada luna era retadora y de rechazo, o eso fue lo captó antes de que el auto que conducía el castaño se perdiera a toda velocidad...

 **Hola chicas, seguramente habrán notado algo diferente en este capítulo, esta vez la mano de una prodigiosa escritora Angel O, se coló (jaja no, no se coló, me ayudó a corregirlo y agregarle cosas, y afinar detalles, ya que era un capítulo especial)... Muchas gracias por eso :D**

 **Finalmente traje la continuación, algunas habrán conocido la letra que agregué otras no, es de grupo llamado Tush, no sé quién la escribió pero ellos la cantan, así que créditos a quién corresponda.**

 **Esta vez no tuve una buena semana, tuve uno que otro inconveniente en el trabajo y eso me tiene un poco triste, en fin espero que las cosas mejoren en ese aspecto jejeje. Una vez que me he quejado de mi vida personal pasare a la historia jiji.**

 **Qué les pareció? En lo particular necesitaba poner a Ten-Ten en este tipo de situaciones primero, que no pudiera controlar el hecho de que Hinata hablara sobre su embarazo jaja fue su primer estrés, desde mi perspectiva debió sentir horrible que Hina fuera a soltar la bomba y no poder detenerla. La otra es que Neji haya descubierto el plan que formaron Gaara y ella...**

 **Sobre Sasuke no lo odien... Creo que aunque fue infantil su actuar se justifica puesto que tiene veinte años (no es la gran justificación) pero está chavo, jajaj (como yo estoy anciana lo veo niño, en fin). Creo que haber entregado sus sentimientos, creerse engañado, sacó un poco de la habitual personalidad que le conocemos, ¿no? Creo que en esos años, uno habitualmente no piensa lo que hace, como diría mi hermana siempre que se justifica, "no tengo 21 por eso mi lóbulo frontal no está bien desarrollado".**

 **E Hinata por otro lado, creo que piensa demasiado las cosas y por ende tantos conflictos. Tiene miedo a amar, a entregarse a luchar... y pobrecita se me rompió el kokoro...**

 **Otro punto que me preocupa no haberme explicado es sobre Itachi, no lo quiere involucrar en el problema de Sarada, porque teme de su reacción, lo cree incapaz de poder lidiar con el problema. Como dice teme que deje la universidad, además no es secreto que pasa por un mal momento. E Itachi ya lo conocemos si por él fuera cargaba el mundo entero en sus espaldas para que nadie sufra.**

 **Quiero agradecer como siempre cada uno de sus motivacionales comentarios. Enserio hacen mucho bien y aportan mucho para mí. Gracias por seguir esta loca historia, gracias por darme su tiempo y gracias por todo, nos vemos el siguiente.**


	14. Adormecidos

Sasuke miró la concurrida avenida, los coches iban y venían mientras él estaba parado en la acera, la respiración aun le faltaba e incluso le temblaban las piernas. El éxtasis del reciente sexo aún lo tenía aturdido y con notables síntomas secundarios. Cerró los ojos una vez más tratando de tranquilizar su agitado cuerpo.

Anheló ir a refugiarse a su casa. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido para empezar ¿por qué fue a buscarla? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerla suya? ¿De qué demonios servía si ahora lo único que deseaba era tenerla cerca?

El maldito dolor que había logrado adormecer en los últimos meses había despertado de forma violenta... Era un verdadero idiota.

Seguramente ella ya estaría en la ducha quitándose su esencia y él aun sentía su olor impregnando en la ropa, en su piel, la playera mojada por el sudor... bueno habría marcas que le costaría ocultar más y eso sí que se lo merecía. Esperaba que al menos tuviera una fuerte discusión con el maldito pelirrojo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-¡Señorita!—Matsuri gritó acercándose a la peliazul.

La ropa desgarrada en el suelo la hizo pensar lo peor aunado al estado conmocionado de la peliazul que no dejaba de llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió por una toalla al baño cercano y cubrir la desnudez de la Hyuga.

Los ojos blanquecinos se levantaron al sentir el tacto de la tela sobre su espalda, extrañada y aturdida comenzó a volver al presente y por primera vez en esas vacías y largas horas se dio cuenta que había amanecido.

-Quizás deba llamar a la policía—Sugirió la chica sin saber qué hacer, las manos le comenzaron a temblar de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, mirando atentamente a la mujer sobre el sillón.

Ante las palabras Hinata salió completamente del estupor, suspiró intentando dejar de llorar y calmarse. No tuvo el tiempo necesario para abochornase de la vergonzosa situación pero se limitó a tratar de tranquilizar a la castaña:

-Todo está bien—Finalmente logró decir con la voz entrecortada. Le gustaría dar una mejor excusa pero a pesar de estar intentándolo su situación no le permitía serenarse.

-Pero...—Matsuri soltó incrédula sin despegar la vista de las braguitas desgarradas y el vestido estropeado en el suelo una vez más.

Hinata no se percató del todo de la situación ya que ahora el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón le impedía reparar en los detalles que captaba su empleada.

-Solo necesito estar sola—Convino ante la mirada preocupada de la chef, que ya no sabía si irse era la mejor opción—Realmente estaré bien, no te preocupes, fue solo un error—Se sinceró e intentó calmar una vez más a su preocupada empleada. Sería más de lo que podía decirle.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-¿De qué va toda la mierda que escuché?—Neji rugió apenas Ten-Ten puso un pie dentro de la casa que compartía desde que iniciaron su matrimonio.

Aunque no había gritado su tono de voz fue amenazante y aterrador para la mujer.

-Por favor...

-¿Por qué se les ocurrió montar toda esa farsa? –Bramó el castaño dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado.

-Creímos que era lo mejor...—Intentó justificar. Conociendo a su marido tenía que darle respuestas rápidas pero también inteligentes.

-No vengas con cosas absurdas. Engañaron a ese muchacho respecto los sentimientos de Hinata—Dijo al negar con la cabeza— Ahora ella tendrá un hijo suyo y lo peor es que conoces los sentimientos de mi hermana hacia él y no hiciste nada, más que separarlos ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-¡Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada!—Protestó con los ojos inundados, sin saber cómo librarse.

-Y ahora que te has enterado, lo menos que puedes hacer es buscar a ese muchacho decirle la verdad de lo tú y Gaara hicieron... y pedirle perdón a mi hermana.

-Pero...

-Lo harás, no creo que desees que sea yo quién le cuente a Hinata lo que he escuchado—Dio por ultimátum esquivándola para salir de la casa.

xoxoxoxoxox

-Neji—Hinata entró en la oficina de presidencia, no pasaría de las ocho de la mañana aquel Lunes.

El nombrado levantó la mirada para encontrarse a una peliazul con los ojos inflamados y con un aspecto terriblemente vulnerable. Tensó la mandíbula tratando de mitigar la ira que le provocaba verla tan destrozada y al mismo tiempo tratar de disimular cómo le afectaba verla así.

-¿Si?—Cuestionó.

Suspiró consciente que tras su estado algo grande se escondía, ¿acaso Ten-Ten ya habría solucionado todo el día anterior?...Bajó la mirada humillado, que su esposa hubiera sido capaz de hacer una atrocidad de esa magnitud lo dejaba asqueado. Además, no había actuado contra cualquiera sino contra su hermana.

-Necesito ausentarme...

-¿Qué?—Le fue inevitable interrumpirla y así mismo tiempo levantar la mirada.

-No estoy bien. –Hinata comenzó por explicar.

Había tenido un par de horas para darse cuenta cómo su vida estaba cayendo en un precipicio. Ella realmente requería poner tierra de por medio y comenzar a sanarse, porque por más que doliera toda la situación, por más temor que tuviera de convertirse en madre soltera, también estaba consciente que su futuro hijo o hija necesitaba una madre fuerte, que pudiera brindarle el amor y cuidados necesarios, no a esa mujer que lloraba la pérdida de un hombre que no podía ser suyo.

—Necesito poner todos mis pensamientos en orden, no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo—Explicó abrumada.

Él concluyendo que su esposa había actuado decidió hacer su papel de hermano mayor. Suspiró nuevamente y se puso de pie. Todos los músculos los tenía rígidos y era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré... ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?—Habló tratando de minimizar el problema y enfocarse en cuestiones técnicas.

-Cuatro meses—Soltó mirando el suelo de madera de la reluciente oficina.

Neji se llevó algunos dedos a los labios sopesando.

-Tomate el tiempo que creas necesario, lo importante es que te recuperes y mi sobrino o sobrina nazca sano—Hinata intentó sonreír.—¿Tienes planeado a dónde ir?

-No quiero ir muy lejos por lo mismo del embarazo, así que tengo pensando visitar la reserva en la que trabaja Shino.

-¿Aburame Shino?—Interrogó analizando la situación rápidamente.

-Si—Respondió—Quizás hasta pueda colaborar y mantener mi mente despejada—Agregó ella, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien, estarás bien atendida y sé que él te cuidara bien—Hinata asintió y sin decir más salió de la oficina.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El día había estado lluvioso y no había mejorado durante el resto, durante las clases en la universidad no había logrado concentrarse, y al salir había tenido demasiada tarea. Finalmente cuando llegó al bar estaba agotado y al poner un pie dentro del lugar, por fin logró unir el motivo: el perfume de Hinata lo sentía impregnado, llevaba la misma chaqueta del día anterior.

« _idiota_ » Balbuceó para sí mismo.

No tardó en arrojarla a un rincón de la barra, mientras escuchaba un par de voces masculinas exigirle unas bebidas. Para su maldita mala suerte, deshacerse de la prenda no fue suficiente, seguía oliendo a ella...

« _Joder_ » masculló mentalmente, harto de la situación... él que necesitaba volver a enterrarse en ella, y ella que probablemente estaría con las piernas abiertas pero para otro...

« _Mierda_ » volvió a maldecir cuando uno de los chicos le regresó la bebida al haber solicitado otra... No podía seguir así, preguntando órdenes varias veces, confundiendo entregas, pedidos.

-Joder—Murmuró al tomar unas copas—Y ni siquiera supe qué diablos vino a buscar aquí.

xoxoxoxoxxo

(Dos meses después...)

Ten-Ten no podía creer la suerte que tenía, se encontraba tomando el sol frente a la piscina de su hermosa casa con un minúsculo traje de baño color vino, el día estaba soleado, la brisa refrescante y poco a poco todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Suspiró emocionada, al recordar como la noche pasada, había vuelto a compartir la cama con Neji, el simple recuerdo hizo que sus entrañas se removieran con una gustosa sensualidad. Suspiró otra vez lamiéndose los labios, recordando los besos apasionados y demandantes que compartieron, las estocadas certeras, profundas y deliciosas que recibió.

Cerró los ojos recordando a su esposo desnudo y sudado sobre ella, empujándose una y otra vez para colmarla... aunque había tenido días difíciles, parecía que aquello había acabado, compartir la cama con su amado esposo era un gran paso; debía agradecer la decisión de su cuñada.

Claro aun tenía que pensar cómo solucionar el problema cuando ella regresara, pero ahora solo podía agradecer la decisión que Hinata tomó semanas atrás, cuando optó tomarse unas vacaciones. Con ese absurdo actuar consiguió que Neji olvidara el tema e incluso se dio cuenta que creyó que realmente había hablado con Sasuke e Hinata. Gaara no se había mostrado muy cooperativo para irse del país pero a sabiendas que si Hinata descubría lo acontecido sus oportunidades con ella se volverían cero, decidió dejar enfriar el asunto; haciéndole a ella el camino más fácil para solucionar todo con su amado esposo.

Su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje de su esa persona especial que no dejaba su cabeza. Su sonrisa bobalicona se esfumó cuando leyó el texto: " _Hinata está por llegar, iré al aeropuerto por ella. Probablemente llegaré tarde a casa, la llevaré a cenar_ ".

La castaña hizo cuentas mentalmente. Se levantó de la tumbona agitada, necesitaba reunirse con ellos, no podía dejar que Neji hablase primero con ella y que Hinata hablase de más.

xoxoxoxoxox

-Hinata—Neji la nombró sorprendido.

Los ojos perlas de la peliazul brillaron un tanto emocionados. El castaño le arrancó la manija de la maleta que arrastraba y sin contemplaciones posó su mano en el vientre abultado. Tal acto sorprendió a la peliazul, su educado y casi iceberg hermano por primera vez había olvidado las normas.

-Vas a estallar ¿pues cuánto falta?—Dijo asombrado. Ella contuvo la carcajada al verlo atónito y rompiendo su coraza de normas.

-No exageres apenas tengo seis meses y de hecho no estoy tan enorme ¿O si?—Neji titubeó, sospesando la información, ¿qué debería decirle a una mujer embarazada?

-Creo que yo no sé nada de embarazos.—Optó por responder, tratando de no herir los sentimientos de la peliazul, misma que sonrió dulcemente.

-Debes verme enorme porque tiene mucho que no nos vemos, pero el médico que me atendía decía que todo estaba bien. Aunque Shino decía que me estaba convirtiendo en panda.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que te lleve a cenar?

-Preferiría ir a descansar, el vuelo me cansó...—Se disculpó—De hecho todo me cansa ya, solo quiero dormir—Explicó dejándose guiar por el alto castaño que robaba miradas de féminas.

El trayecto a casa comenzó a inquietarla, con cada kilómetro, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Al notar la fachada de su vivienda la ansiedad la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Volvió a mirar el lugar con nostalgia. Pensó que estaría lista para volver, para ver su hogar, sobre todo la sala, pero no fue así; un estremecimiento la recorrió al rememorar el último encuentro con el moreno, se abrazó a sí misma rememorando cada detalle de aquel casi fatídico día.

Se forzó a recordar la tranquilidad que brindaba la naturaleza, los paseos largos con su amigo biólogo y los miles de insectos y los aromáticos olores de las plantas que observó mientras él los estudiaba; pero al abrir los ojos lunas nuevamente, solo sentía deseos de llorar. Sasuke no estaba ahí, no regresaría, no la amaba. Y tratar de pensar en la naturaleza, no servía de nada no era un analgésico para el dolor, le seguía doliendo, tal como aquel día... o quizás más.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke caminó sin ganas un tanto cegado por la luz resplandeciente y los pisos blancos del centro comercial. Su madre a lo lejos ofrecía un protector solar y otros maquillajes a un grupo de carismáticas jóvenes. Desde donde se encontraba, la escena le pareció cómica, tenía a las chicas embelesadas con palabras, su madre a veces era extraordinaria.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver el segundo piso de aquel exclusivo centro comercial. No le agradaba la idea de estar ahí, pero Mikoto había insistido en que la acompañara, quería que eligieran algún presente para Itachi ya que el moreno había logrado un pequeño ascenso en el trabajo.

Su madre que regresó a toda prisa rebuscó entre la bolsa.

-¿Ahora qué? –Refunfuñó al verla apurada.

-Tengo un jabón infantil que no he logrado vender y he visto a una mujer embarazada, por cómo viste debe ser rica, seguro me lo compra—Sasuke sonrió compadeciendo a la mujer que sería la próxima víctima de la labia de su madre.—Fíjate a donde se va. Iba a subir a las escaleras eléctricas.

Sasuke obedeció con media sonrisa en los labios, misma que no tardó en desaparecer, el rostro se le tensó reflejando la conmoción de la que fue víctima; a media escalera en ascenso, estaba Hinata con leggins negros, unos botines del mismo tono y un blusón lila con un bonito cuello en v y mangas de ¾, mismo que se pegaba a su cuerpo engrandeciendo cada curva, inclusive esa...

El Uchiha quería negarlo pero un hecho de tal magnitud era imposible de negar, ella estaba embarazada.

La boca se le secó y quién sabe cómo logró tomar a su madre del antebrazo antes de que ella se fuera detrás de Hinata.

-¿Estás bien? –Mikoto le preguntó a su hijo después de notar su palidez y respiración agitada, parecía que su pequeño estaba a punto de colapsar.

La mujer se inclinó tomándole la frente notando el sudor frío que comenzaba a emanar.

-¿Oh, por Dios qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

El corazón desbocado del Uchiha se cuestionó si ese vientre prominente podría ser por su culpa, y la ansiedad le impidió pensar para hacer cuentas o cálculos mentales, además ¿cómo con la simple mirada podría saber de cuánto estaba? Necesitaba respuestas pero también, no las quería...

xoxoxoxoxo

-He hecho algunas compras—Anunció la Hyuga cuando llegó a la enorme casa estilo victoriana de su padre, para la cena.

Neji la había recibido en la puerta y no logró ocultar su pasmo al verla llena de bolsas de compras.

-Mmm—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo—¿Sigues molesta con Ten-Ten?—Logró reaccionar el castaño.

-¿Qué?—Hinata lo miró extrañada y se adentró con él por el corredor lleno de cuadros de paisajes de algunos pintores famosos directo hacia la sala—No, claro que no, ella y yo limamos perezas hace mucho.

-Entonces... sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Ése muchacho y tú decidieron que no podían estar juntos?

Hinata detuvo un momento su andar y luego lo continuó.

-¿Qué?—Cuestionó al no comprender el rumbo de la conversación.

Neji no quería tocar un tema tan delicado, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo y empezar a solucionar la vida de Hinata.

-¿Al menos va a reconocerlo? –Insistió un tanto incómodo.

-Neji...—Hinata rogó—Sasuke...—Solo nombrarlo en voz alta era doloroso, el corazón le palpitó fuerte al entender el punto que deseaba tocar su hermano mayor—Oh... no.—Respondió nerviosa— Yo estoy bien así créeme—Pronunció al llegar a la estancia y encontrar a su padre y a su cuñada conversando.

Después de un rápido saludo, Hiashi observó a su hija llena de bolsas de compras para bebés y una oleada de rabia lo recorrió. A pesar de que Hinata se mostrarse feliz, conocía esa sonrisa falsa, estaba sufriendo y seguramente por el bastado aquel, el padre de su futuro nieto.

-Por cierto Hinata—Neji decidido a cambiar la conversación al ya no encontrarse solos, continuó—Mensualmente ha estado llegando a tu casa sobres con una cantidad de dinero. Después de investigar me enteré que pagaste una operación a una niña y te han mandado el dinero, junto a una fotografía de ella.

Hinata sonrió esta vez sincera e Hiashi la miró con sorpresa al no estar enterado.

-Ésa mujer—Murmuró divertida recordando a Izumi—Fue un arranque de locura—Confesó—Ella estaba a punto de ser echada de la clínica, con su pequeña en brazos... lucía desesperada, pedía la atención para su pequeña. Me conmovió... de hecho ella fue la que me dio las fuerzas para darme cuenta que a pesar de todo, yo... yo no estaba sola, los tenía a ustedes, los tengo a ustedes... y agradezco que mi bebé nunca tendrá que depender del dinero para vivir, porque sé que ustedes cuidarían de él ¿cierto?—Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, es mi nieto, jamás nada le faltara—Hiashi habló al ser el único que entendió el verdadero significado de las palabras.

xoxoxoxoxox

Lo primero que observó Sasuke al regresar a casa con su madre fue a Izumi tomando diversas fotografías a su sobrina. Dejó el bolso de productos de su madre cerca en la puerta en un estado casi automático. Después su cuñada corrió a sentarse a lado de Itachi.

-¿Cuál se ve mejor?

-Cualquiera—Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa mientras veía la pantalla del celular de su esposa.

-¿Cualquiera? Debemos enviar la mejor. Esa mujer debe ver lo bien que Sara por su generosidad.—Itachi sonrió en respuesta.

-Entonces...—Empezó a hablar Itachi.

Mikoto estiró el cuello al posarse detrás de ellos para ver las fotos y Sasuke aun conmocionado se sentó en el sofá alejado de ellos. Tal estado de diversión y parloteo de su familia solo aumentaba su impaciencia.

Intentando alejar el embrollo que lo recorría, observó a su familia, Sarada vestía un vestido blanco con rojo, Izumi se había esforzado por peinar su rebelde cabello en una coleta y con pesadez recordó que su sobrina fue intervenida quirúrgicamente hace dos meses meses y que él se percató un día después, todo por culpa de estar tan ofuscado. Al parecer una mujer caritativa los había salvado.

-No entiendo tu punto—Itachi soltó de pronto—Es decir ¿por qué querrá ver a nuestra hija?

-No lo entenderás nunca—Izumi soltó molesta—Ella va a ser madre por eso es que ayudó a pagar la cuenta. Creo que la conmoví y también la asusté, ella al ver el estado de Sara, se preocupó y lo que quiero que vea en estas fotos es que a pesar del trago amargo, nuestra hija está bien. Es probable que su niño aun no nazca y esté atemorizada que pueda salir enfermo.

Joder, ¿en verdad su cuñada tenía que hablar de mujeres embarazadas?

La sonrisa que mostró Itachi lo asqueó, se veía tan enamorado de Izumi, aunque lo único que hacía su cuñada era hablar idioteces, según su punto de vista.

-Eres muy linda—Informó Mikoto.

-Y algo mentirosa—Soltó Itachi queriendo ampliar el concepto de su esposa—Aun recuerdo cuando me confesaste que el dinero de la cirugía no se debía a que los servicios sociales se hubieran apiadado. Me engañaste—Dijo incrédulo, Sasuke lo miró fijamente ante tal acusación ¿alguien podría engañar a Itachi?

-No me dejaste otra opción, probablemente hubieras hecho un alboroto y el dinero lo necesitabas para ayer—Dijo ofendida.

-No me molesta—Confesó él—Hiciste lo mejor, pero mira de decirme después, hubiera intentando pagar mi deuda lo antes posible. Me dio vergüenza pararme en esa empresa y para acabar ni siquiera se encontraba ella, tuve que hablar de su hermano y exponerle el caso.

Izumi sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Sasuke desvió la mirada oscura de la empalagosa escena.

-Pero él respeto el pacto que nos hizo ella.

-Ella, ella, ella—Sasuke soltó exasperado—No creo que haya alguien que dé algo por nada—Habló fastidiado y de alguna manera asqueado. Joder tenía que desquitarse con algo y su familia, hablando de supuestas historias felices, de niños, era lo último que necesitaba.

-Pues solo mira a tu sobrina—Mikoto habló aun preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

-Es extraño que gente así exista, pero los hay... Esa mujer y su hermano, no nos cobran intereses y puedo abonar lo poco que puedo...

-¿Hasta cuándo?—Contratacó Sasuke de forma despectiva, retando la respuesta que le brindó su hermano.

-No lo sé—Reveló el mayor—Pero no firmarnos un contrato, incluso podríamos no pagar y ellos no podrían cobrarnos nada—Los ojos negros del menor se entrecerraron incrédulos.

Soltó una risilla altanera y salió de la casa, ahí dentro no encontraría la maldita paz que necesitaba. El recuerdo de Hinata lo estaba persiguiendo desde que la vio tan... tan embarazada.

Últimamente lo único que soñaba era hacerle el amor... y ahora estaba conflictuado, no deseaba que ese niño fuese suyo, pero si no lo fuera, la cosa sería peor, porque entonces sería de ese pelirrojo idiota. No, ese niño debía ser suyo. Al menos necesitaba averiguarlo.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Quiero toda la información de ese tipo—Neji que estaba a punto de subir a su auto se detuvo y retrocedió un par de pasos para quedar frente a su padre, en la entrada de la imponente mansión Hyuga.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Dijiste que habías investigado al hombre que salía con tu hermana, hace tiempo. Quiero todo. Ése hombre va a arrepentirse del dolor que le ha causado.

-Padre...

-Me encargaré—Cortó el mayor con simpleza.

-Pero padre, Hinata dijo que ellos no pudieron solucionar sus problemas.

-Ese hombre se burló de tu hermana y la dejó embarazada, de todos los imbéciles que se ha metido Hinata ése fue el peor.

-Hubo un malentendido entre ellos—Confesó queriendo frenar a su padre, nunca lo había notado tan intimidante.

-¿Razón suficiente para que abandonara sus responsabilidades con ella?

-No... eso aún no lo entiendo.

-Pues me encargaré del problema.

-No creo que deberíamos...

-¿Qué diablos te crees tú para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? Tú no entiendes nada porque tú y tu mujercita no se han dignado a ser padres, por eso no tienes un atisbo de idea de lo que tu hermana quiso expresar al hablarnos de la mujer y niña que ayudó. No puedes entenderlo porque no sabes que es ser padre. Ése estúpido solo tenía que quedarse a su lado y hacerle la carga menos pesada, ¿y qué hizo el imbécil? La dejó haciéndola sentir desprotegida. Me encargaré de hacerle pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sin decir palabra más el mayor entró en la mansión. Neji apenas pudo parpadear y Ten-Ten a los lejos en el auto miraba perpleja hacia el lugar donde se llevó la peculiar escena, ¿qué había sucedido para que su suegro se hubiera puesto furioso?

Xoxoxoxoxox

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?—El sol estaba por salir y el Uchiha menor sentado frente al televisor, con la mirada perdida no pudo seguir siendo ignorado. Itachi se sentó a su lado, al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta—Ayer que regresaste, estabas raro...—Frunció el ceño al seguir sin entender que pudo ponerlo en ese estado.

Sin decir alguna palabra Sasuke se levantó y se metió a la ducha, había pasado la noche reflexionando los miles de escenarios que podía encontrarse. Las miles de dudas respecto a la posible paternidad e incluso revisó en el celular queriendo darse una idea de cuánto tiempo podría tener Hinata de gestación y así tratar de averiguar, si acaso, él podría haber sido el culpable, pero no encontró una respuesta satisfactoria, todo era tan ambiguo, tan impreciso... solo había una salida, una maldita solución...

Sin ganas se vistió con una pantalones azules, una playera sencilla negra y los converse negros de bota, ni siquiera intentó peinarse el cabello que se encontraba húmedo, no tenía tiempo, tenía un rumbo fijo.

« _Cobarde_ » Se llamó por quien sabe que vez, descansando sobre un muro. Había observado como la actividad laboral comenzaba a iniciar a su alrededor. Era un cobarde porque debió de ir a buscar a Hinata directo a su casa, pero no lo hizo, quizás queriendo retrasar el momento o quizás no queriendo verla con el pelirrojo.

Tragó saliva al ver el Ferrari dirigirse al estacionamiento subterráneo, sin pensarlo se coló al edificio y después al elevador. Por un golpe de suerte, le tocó presenciar frente a la puerta de oficina de vicepresidencia como una mujer acariciaba el regordete vientre de la peliazul, haciendo comentarios que no era capaz de entender pero a los cuales Hinata confirmaba entre sonrisas.

Los pies se le pegaron al suelo, ¿por qué no podía afrontarlo?

Ella se adentró a su oficina y la castaña que fungía de secretaria pasó a su lado repitiendo en voz baja: "chocolate, croissants, galletas de mantequilla y mango".

Despabilándose y aprovechando la ausencia de Hana, se encaminó hacia la oficina de vicepresidencia.

-¡No!, no Anko, dile a Maito que las piezas de la cuna no deben ajustarse, deben embonar...—Con la puerta entreabierta observó a la ojiluna detrás del escritorio atenta al monitor y con el celular en el oído—¡Entonces mejor que no la arme! La cuna era la última de ese modelo en existencia, llamare a la tienda para que manden a un empleado y la instalé... ¡Es verdad! Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan difícil, primero llamaré a los pintores para que acondicionen el cuarto—El tinte de voz era soñador y al mismo tiempo cansado.—Bien, entonces mantén a Maito lejos de las cosas de mi bebé, o en vez de ayudarme terminará haciendo un desastre—Luego soltó una risilla y terminó la comunicación.

Sasuke supo que era su momento, e inseguro como nunca antes se adentró cerrando la puerta y robando la atención de los ojos lunas. Ella le mostró el impactó que le causó verlo, seguramente era la última persona que ella deseaba ver...

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—Hinata le preguntó con la boca seca sin ser consciente que su cuestionamiento salió de sus pensamientos.

Bajó la mirada abrumada, sintiéndose temblar. No estaba lista para verlo, la idea ni siquiera la contempló ¿qué hacía Sasuke en su oficina? ¿Qué podría querer esta vez? Los ojos se le humedecieron, tenía unas ganas de salir huyendo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Solo tengo una duda—Habló él neutral, sin dejar salir rastro de las miles de incertidumbres que lo devoraban.

-No creo que yo tenga que resolverte nada—Cortó la ojiluna, mojando sus labios rosas con saliva y la voz levemente débil.

-¿Es mío? –Fue al grano, sintiéndose débil e impotente.

Hinata frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada, pero enseguida consiguió entender de qué iba la pregunta, entreabrió los labios incrédula. ¿En verdad Sasuke, la pensaba una cualquiera? ¿Y por qué venía con esas preguntas ahora?

Sasuke vio el enfado en la mirada clara e incluso como tensó los músculos del rostro. Y se aventuró a lo seguro:

—¿De cuánto estás?

Hinata hizo un mohín de indignación y negó con la cabeza.

-¿O estás embarazada del amor de tu vida?—Instó él comenzando a revelar lo inflexible que se encontraba y la repugnancia que le causaba la sola idea.

Solo entonces él se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus deseos, definitivamente Hinata debía solo estar embarazada de él y de nadie más. Era sorprendente, que solo teniéndola frente a él, se diera cuenta de lo que prefería y de cómo aceptaría las cosas... ¿pero qué demonios haría si las cosas fueran distintas?

-¿Qué?—Hinata se levantó al cuestionarlo y enseguida recuperó la voz:—Sal de mi oficina antes de que llame a seguridad para que te eche a la calle.

-Te estoy haciendo una maldita pregunta, solo responde.—Ordenó él, demostrándole que no iba a ceder.

-¿Por quién me tomas?—Soltó con los ojos brillantes a causa del llanto retenido—Muy a pesar de lo que tu sucia cabeza piense... –Se quedó callada no tenía porque aclararle su vida—Si, el esperma salió de ti, pero es mi bebé.—Sin embargo lo hizo—¿por qué tendría que ser tuyo? Tú mismo vendiste tu esperma y si mal no recuerdo, varios ceros se vieron involucrados.

Sasuke perdió las fuerzas en las piernas pero se quedó parado, procesando la información, en un leve estado de shock mezclado con un alivio absoluto, que le daba la oportunidad de volver a respirar tranquilo.

-Te...Te dije que no te embarazaras...

-Ese no fue el acuerdo inicial—Soltó dolida—Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo pediste. Pero no te preocupes nunca pensé en pedirte nada—Estaba siendo mentirosa pero no iba a demostrarle cuánto le dolía—Puedo hacerme cargo yo sola... Además es una conversación fuera de línea. No tiene caso hablarlo ahora. Vete.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?—Comprendió él, rememorando aquellos días y todo encajó, nunca había estado enferma eran síntomas del embarazo.

-Y no me dijiste nada—Reclamó con la filosa mirada en ella—Y aún así te fuiste con ése imbécil.

-Oh por favor ¿para qué decírtelo? ¿Para que le pusieras un precio a este bebé?

-¿cuál precio? Les entregué el maldito contrato para que Ten-Ten lo anulara.

-A buen precio ¿no?

-¿Todo es dinero para ti? Te dije que te regresaría lo que me diste.

-Vete de mi oficina. No sé porque vienes a preguntar lo obvio pero si lo que querías era obtener otro cheque pierdes tu tiempo—Aseguró poniéndose de pie.

-Después de enterarme de todo esto, ¿quieres que me vaya sin más?

-No vas a obtener más dinero. Te lo advierto—Hinata miró hacia la ventana para ocultar las lágrimas.

-El dinero aquí sale sobrando, si vas a tener un hijo mío y el maldito contrato se anuló quiero reclamar mis derechos.

-¿Derechos sobre qué?—Regresó indignada, Sasuke debía estar demente si al creer que por tener un hijo con ella ya podría tener una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Cómo que sobre qué? Sobre mi hijo—Los ojos lunas se desorbitaron y lo encaró pasmada.

-¿De qué hablas? Oh, no—Soltó en un susurro—¡Estás loco si crees que te lo permitiré! Me dejaste claro tu opinión sobre mí... y a este bebé tú lo vendiste.

Sasuke apretó los dientes después de escuchar su última frase.

-Joder no me vengas con tonterías. No se trata de ti o de mí, o lo que a ti te convenga, sino del niño y él va a tener a su verdadero padre, no al hombre que tú ames—Anunció antes de salir y casi tirar la comida que llevaba Hana entre sus manos.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hiashi logró mantener la compostura cuando al abrirse el elevador en la planta baja se encontró a Sasuke. No podría olvidar su rostro jamás, así que de inmediato lo reconoció. La furia contenida estalló tomando al muchacho de la tela del cuello de la playera y empujándolo a la superficie metálica del elevador, el acto violento robó algunas miradas de empleados del lugar.

-¿Qué diablos? –Logró mascullar el azabache pero al segundo siguiente reconoció al castaño y por un golpe de suerte logró contener el puño que estuvo a punto de lanzar en su defensa.

-Tú, infeliz.—Sasuke rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué querría ese hombre, para sorpresa de ambos el elevador se cerró llevándolos hacia el piso de presidencia—Te voy a cobrar todo muy caro.

-Con todo respeto, no es algo que le incumba—Sasuke habló al intuir por donde iba todo y trató en un acto sin precedentes ser amable pero también poner sus límites. No era una cuestión que le agradara, pero joder iba a ser padre con Hinata, y eso implicaba que ese hombre ridículo sería el abuelo de su hijo... y golpear al abuelo de su hijo, un hombre mayor...

¡Joder! ¿qué diablos estaba pensando... ¿Un hijo? Iba a tener un hijo ¿Qué diablos debía hacer?

-Si antes quería que te arrepentirías de haberte cruzado en la vida de mi hija, ahora personalmente me encargaré de que lo hagas. Yo seré quién ponga los vidrios por donde camines, quien cierre la puerta que quieras abrir, quién apague la luz para dejarte en la oscuridad—Aunque Hiashi era un hombre mayor Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante tal convicción, sin embargó lo disimuló bien chasqueando la lengua como si lo que le decía el hombre lo aburriera.

Las puertas se abrieron y Neji saltó.

-¿Padre te encuentras bien?

El castaño valoró la condición de su padre, Maito le había anunciado lo ocurrido en recepción. Sasuke observó al recién llegado, justo lo que le faltaba.

\- Solo dejaba en claro algunos términos.—Habló el mayor con serenidad, soltando la ropa del Uchiha con exagerada mímica despreciativa.

-No lograran apartarme, hagan lo que se les dé su gana pero ese niño es mío y no van a conseguir apartarme—Sentenció dando un paso hacia atrás, tenía mejores cosas que poner en orden que lidiar con ese par de locos, ya tenía suficiente con Hinata.

Los ojos lunas se miraron extrañados e Hiashi se aventuró a volver a inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo.

-A si metan todo el dinero que tienen, y me callen lograré gritarlo... Ni la misma Hinata logrará que me haga a un lado, ustedes menos.—Soltó exasperado, comenzando vagamente a digerir la noticia.

-¿Qué dices?—Neji decidió aclarecer el panorama, luego chasqueó la lengua—Será mejor que hablemos en mi oficina.

Había ojos y oídos curiosos, no era bueno hacer espectáculo, recapacitó.

Con aprensión Sasuke siguió al par de hombres, en aquel momento no podía entender de todo la situación y simplemente se dejaba llevar por la corriente. La oficina se le hizo un lugar enorme, lleno de ventanas y vistas maravillosas de la ciudad, con asientos elegantes y seguramente costosos. Sin mucho ánimo pero tras la seña de Neji tomó asiento. Hiashi se sentó en la silla de presidencia y el castaño decidió mantenerse a lado de su padre.

-Sigo pensando que es un tema que solo Hinata y tú deberías hablar—Empezó Neji y miró a su padre que tenía expresión de pocos amigos—Lo de ustedes fue desafortunado pero me queda claro que si fue fácil olvidarte de ella realmente no la amabas.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja derecha.

-No se trató de mis sentimientos—Masculló con molestia por recibir la culpa, ¿esa fue la maldita excusa que usó la peliazul para justificar por qué se deshizo de él? Así que enfadado habló:—Hinata simplemente decidió volver con su ex y yo sobré ¿no? Así solucionan las cosas ustedes los ricos.

Hiashi arqueó una ceja y Neji ladeó la cabeza y luego habló desconcertado:

-Ten-Ten te lo explicó.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

-Si claro que lo hizo—Habló con ironía— Me dio detalles innecesarios también. Excepto que se guardó igual que Hinata lo del embarazo.

-¿Qué es esto?—Bufó Hiashi con molestia sin embargo fue ignorado los ojos negros y los lunas del primogénito Hyuga, que estaban conectados.

-No... –Farfulló el castaño más joven—Ten-Ten—Cerró los ojos con frustración rememorando todo lo ocurrido hace meses—Después de esa plática, es a lo que me refiero—Rezó por obtener una respuesta del Uchiha, de otro modo no sabía que haría con su esposa.

-¿Para qué necesitábamos más pláticas? le entregué el contrato y ya.

-¿Cuál contrato?—Hiashi se entrometió, Sasuke bufó.

-El que firmé.—Casi gritó, hartó ¿qué más podía estar después de esa situación?

Él necesitaba opciones para poder enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?—Neji urgió.

Sasuke sonrió amargamente, era evidente que ellos no sabían nada de ese maldito contrato.

-Si no lo saben tampoco tengo porque hablarlo, solo diré que ese contrato se anuló y con ello todo lo pactado. El niño lleva mi sangre y llevará mi apellido aunque les pese—Decretó poniéndose de pie, ya no había más de qué hablar.

-Insolente, vienes con una sarta de mentiras. Ahora la estrategia es hacerte la víctima, no te va a funcionar. Lo único que tu maldito trasero tenía que hacer era mantenerse donde estaba, si ya la habías embarazado, solo debiste quedarte donde estabas, haciendo lo único que podías, siendo su maldito esclavo.—Espetó Hiashi furioso.—Ahora pagarás...

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Neji apretó los puños intentando solucionar el problema lo más rápido posible. Por un momento gruñó ¿acaso Hinata no tenía veintinueve? ¿Por qué ese hombre lo trataba como si hubiera embarazado a una chica indefensa de quince?

-Padre, aquí hay una confusión ¿puedes dejarme hablar con él?—Neji se aventuró a interrumpir al mayor.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?—La respuesta fue instantánea.

-Ten-Ten debió decirte algo hace mucho—Decidió confesar, ser justo ahora era lo único que podía ser—Y nada tiene que ver con la mentira que te hicieron creer respecto a una relación de Hinata con Gaara, su ex –Se explicó. Hiashi miró a su hijo mayor, tenso y confundido, definitivamente no lograba seguirlos—Eso no era real, fue mentira...

-¿Qué? Sasuke dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y si no fuera por el escritorio seguramente hubiera continuado.

-Padre, Gaara convenció a Ten-Ten para que... les tendieran una trampa... y, engañar al muchacho respecto los sentimientos de Hinata—Contó lo que sabía de la historia—Los descubrí y ella debió contártelo, igual a Hina... quizás ella prefirió dejarlo así—Ofreció una posibilidad—No sé qué sucedió exactamente, lo único que sé es que no estaba con él.

-Eso no es cierto—Finalmente debatió el Uchiha y Neji deduciendo por donde iba siguió:

-Si te refieres a lo del baño, ella estaba vomitando y Gaara la estaba auxiliando si hubieras decidido abrir la puerta lo habrías visto...

-Mientes—Sasuke rogó porque fuera así...

-Es vergonzoso confesarlo, sobre todo porque la otra persona involucrada es mi hermana y mi esposa, pero sé lo suficiente.

-¿De qué diantres hablas?—Interrumpió el mayor.

-Padre te lo explicaré apenas se marché... No sé qué otra confusión exista para que reclames sobre tu paternidad... deberías hablarlo con Hina.

Sin palabras Sasuke salió de aquella oficina, dejando una discusión acalorada entre los castaños pero con varios pensamientos, si todo había sido una mentira, si nada había sido real... « _joder, ¿qué hice?_ ».

Corrió hasta la oficina de la Hyuga, desde la puerta escuchó sollozos y la voz de la secretaria rogarle que esperara mientras llamaba a uno de los choferes de la empresa.

Con el rostro tenso abrió la puerta. Hinata levantó la cara pero enseguida la escondió tratando de disimular sus mejillas mojadas.

-Llama a seguridad—Fue un murmullo y Hana titubeó.

-Tenemos que hablar—Sentenció él.

-No.

Una rápida mirada oscura a la secretaria fue suficiente, Hana no muy segura decidió salir, después de todo conocía al azabache y estaba segura que él era el padre del bebé de la ojiluna.

-Hana—Hinata la llamó asombrada al notar que cerraba la puerta, dejándola a solas con el Uchiha. La Hyuga cerró los ojos con frustración y sin darle la cara le cuestionó: -¿Y ahora qué?

-Solo dime algo... mientras estábamos juntos ¿volviste con Gaara? –Pronunció el nombre sin ganas.

La peliazul agitó la cabeza demostrando sin querer su exasperación, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, no quería que el azabache notara su tristeza, aunque fuese evidente que era una cuestión que ya no podía ocultar.

-Contéstame necesito saber. Tu hermano acaba de decirme algo que si es verdad, te juro que lo mataré...

La peliazul sin poder evitarlo lo encaró.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano—dijo ceñuda.

-¡No a él! Contéstame ¿Volviste con él? ¿Estás con él?

-Es una tontería lo que dices—Finalmente contestó.

Los parpados de Sasuke cayeron, la respiración se hizo superficial e Hinata lo vio temblar de ira.

-¿Era verdad?—Siseó mirándola—¿Te llegué a importar? ¿Me amaste?

Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas, y la nariz roja de la chica moqueo, ella se tapó la cara con las manos negándose a verlo.

-Para qué quieres saberlo. ¿De qué te sirve? ...tú... tú fuiste igual a todos. Solo ya vete de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué vienes a pararte otra vez frente a mí? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿di...

-¿Dinero?—Sasuke, logró comprender un poco de la conversación que tuvieron—Yo le regresé el contrato a Ten-Ten para que lo anulara, después de que... ella me dijo que tú y Gaara habían regresado que ibas a botarme. Pero no recibí nada de dinero.

Hinata lo miró entre sus dedos.

-Me estás mintiendo—Logró sacar incrédula—¿Qué pretendes? Ni siquiera me lo digas, vete ya—Habló al ponerse de pie...

-Tienes que oírme—Protestó él.

-¿Oírte? Cuando yo quise hablar contigo, pedirte que me escucharas tú no quisiste hacerlo ¿por qué yo tendría que hacerlo? ...Es más te dedicaste a decirme todos los insultos que se te antojaron, ¿para qué quieres hablarme ahora? No me importa nada de lo que tengas que decir. Vienes y me haces preguntas que no tienen sentido, pero si tanto te engrandece saberlo, sí, si estúpidamente te dí mi corazón, ese corazón herido te lo entregué a ti, solo para que me demostraras que eras parte del montón, para darte la oportunidad de divertirte con lo que te ofrecí... sin razón alguna me pusiste etiquetas que no pienso volver a aceptar porque no me definen. Tú, tú me trataste como una mujerzuela, tomaste lo hermoso que te di y lo tiraste al lodo. Así que siéntete orgulloso mataste lo último que tenía para dar.

-Hinata...—Sasuke, sin atreverse a verle la cara la llamó siendo interrumpido por la voz débil y cargada de sentimientos...

-Vete ahora y evita que los guardias de seguridad te echen a la calle.

xoxoxoxoxo

-Suena ilógico—Hiashi habló después de escuchar la explicación de Neji—Y si, es verdad hay muchas lagunas ahí... No tengo la edad ni las ganas de resolver ese tipo de conflictos—Anunció con voz extremadamente calmada—Si es verdad, Ten-Ten tiene mucho más que decir porque esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Soluciónalo, tienes hasta medio día de mañana para hacerlo.

Neji asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y aceptando que su padre tenía razón.

xoxoxoxox

Durante todo el trayecto a casa Sasuke había logrado mantenerse quieto, su cabeza estaba embotada de miles de recuerdos, momentos y palabras... que ya no podía echar atrás, sin saber qué hacer y dejando la rabia fluir cerró la puerta principal y sin preámbulos tiró un mueble que contenía marcos con fotos familiares. Itachi salió de prisa de la cocina solo para encontrar a su hermano golpeando un muro a lado de la puerta.

-Te vas a lastimar—Sin pensarlo lo atrapó, evitando que siguiera con el desastre.

-Déjame—Pidió no de buena manera el menor.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Mierda, eso, solo eso...

¿De qué otra forma podía describir todo lo acontecido? La magnífica mañana que tuvo con la ojiluna antes de que se ocurriera actuar imprudentemente y reunirse con la castaña. Si tan solo hubiera seguido la petición... Estaría a su lado, hubiera visto crecer el vientre femenino, estarían juntos...

Pero Hinata se lo ocultó aun sabiéndolo... pero ¿cómo no se le ocurrió asociar el estómago abultado? Y entonces el asunto empeoraba, lo que le había dicho cuando ella lo buscó, como lo captó con Karin... cómo le hizo el amor la última vez...

-Maldita sea—Soltó abrumado logrando zafarse de Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?—Volvió a insistir preocupado.

Y lo último que ella le dijo, con toda la razón, estaba en su derecho de echarlo... ¿no era lo que se merecía por ser un estúpido?

xoxoxoxoxo

-¿Qué pasa Neji?—Hinata le preguntó al llegar a la casa de su hermano.

Todo había sido tan extraño que seguía intrigada, había ido a buscarla a la oficina y se la había llevado sin muchas explicaciones.

-Debo saber algo que solo tú y Ten-Ten pueden explicarme e iremos por pasos—Pensaba tomar desprevenida a su esposa, de esa manera no le daría tiempo de inventar excusas, ¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió comprobar que solucionara el embrollo?

Sentía pena por Hinata, su atolondrada y sentimental hermanita, si todo era culpa de Ten-Ten y Gaara, ella había estado sufriendo por nada.

Ten-Ten supo enseguida que algo malo sucedía, el rostro de Neji era atemorizante, pocas veces lo vio tan molesto, además Hinata parecía que había estado llorando por largo tiempo. Se mantuvo en el asiento de la sala pero cerró el ordenador portátil que estaba en sus piernas depositándolo en la mesita a uno de sus costados.

-Siéntate—Neji le ordenó a Hinata posándola a lado de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Ten-Ten se atrevió a preguntar, e Hinata lo miró intensamente.

-¿Qué contrato hicieron con Sasuke?—Habló finalmente. La castaña miró a Hinata alarmada y la peliazul entreabrió los labios—Estoy esperando—Urgió.

-Ne-Neji—Ten-Ten lo llamó y la mirada luna la hizo mirar al suelo.

-Eso no tiene relevancia—Hinata decidió hablar, interviniendo por su cuñada.

-¿No lo tiene? Te sugiero que me hables con la verdad, porque hasta donde sé ese maldito contrato tiene mucho que ver en tu situación actual con ese muchacho.

-No, en absoluto...

-Voy a replantear la pregunta—Amenazó—¿De qué hablaba ese contrato?

-Neji...—Ten-Ten quiso terminar el interrogatorio.

-Mejor ni me hables si no vas a decir lo que deseo escuchar. Te dije que solucionaras la mierda que creaste con Gaara ¿y qué demonios hiciste? Nada, no hiciste nada, absolutamente nada. No, me equivoco, si hiciste, dejaste que la bola de nieve creciera, que Hinata saliera del país... mejor ni sigo con la lista—Cortó demostrado lo colerizado que estaba.

La castaña tembló.

-¿De qué hablas?—Un estremecimiento recorrió a la peliazul, posando esta vez su mirada en la mujer castaña amedrentada.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?—Le preguntó a Ten-Ten.

Los ojos chocolates se soltaron en un mar de llanto.

-Entonces Hinata—Neji prosiguió sin prestar atención al lloriqueo histérico de su esposa—Dime de que trata ese contrato. Podemos partir desde ahí para que yo te cuente la clase de persona que tienes de cuñada—Los sollozos de Ten-Ten se incrementaron, la mirada afilada de Neji hizo dudar a la Hyuga.

-Neji, dime qué sucede, ¿qué hizo Ten-Ten?—Preguntó temerosa.

-Dime de una maldita vez de que iba el maldito contrato—Bramó él perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Los ojos lunas femeninas se entrecerraron y decidió omitir detalles...

-Creí que era tiempo de convertirme en madre—Comenzó—Y se me ocurrió que podía embarazarme, pero pensé en papá, en lo furioso que se pondría si se enteraba de un proceso artificial. Se me ocurrió que podía conseguir a alguien que fingiera tener una relación conmigo, alguien que me ayudara a fingir un amor y me diera un niño... un niño que papá pudiera aceptar con el tiempo—Mintió intentando proteger a Ten-Ten.

El rostro del mayor se puso rojo de rabia comenzando a entender todo.

-Y ahí entró Ten-Ten con el famoso contrato.

-¿Por qué famoso? Nadie sabía...

-Serás tontas, solo que no pensaron que tú podías enamorarte ¿verdad?

-¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Después de todo lo ocurrido ¿crees que creía en el amor?—Contratacó—Pensé que era una buena idea, lo era... tendría un niño y ya...

-¿Cómo te enteraste del contrato?—Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-¿Empezarás a hablar o lo hago yo por ti?—Urgió a su esposa a pesar de que el estado de Ten-Ten seguía siendo el mismo, lloraba intensamente mientras temblaba sin control—Perfecto—Rugió, la ojiluna miraba a su hermano y después a su cuñada, finalmente encaró a Neji—Resulta que tu cuñada decidió que lo mejor para ti era estar con Gaara—Hinata miró a la castaña, eso no era nuevo. No entendía porque Neji estaba tan molesto si incluso eso era lo que su padre y él deseaban—Él le pidió un poco de ayuda y accedió sin pensar en ti o en tus sentimientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Contigo tengo que hablar con dibujitos, ¿verdad?—Rugió, colérico. La familia es lo más importante ¿cómo podías lastimar a tu familia sin pudor alguno?, Ese pensamiento no salía de su cabeza, haciendo más grande la ofensa de aquella mujer que creía la mejor en el mundo—Él y ella crearon un embuste, engañaron al tipo para que creyera que estabas con Gaara. El pobre muchacho crédulo, incluso se convenció de que tu tuviste sexo con Gaara, después de que mi adorada esposa le dijera un par de mentiras, ¿no es así mi amor?—Dijo levantando las manos en un mohín exagerado, Hinata miró a Ten-Ten.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?—La voz apenas le salió, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Ten-Ten seguía encorvada con las manos en el rostro y lanzado ruidosos lloriqueos—No...—Susurró la ojiluna—Aun así él aceptó el cheque que Ten-Ten le dio para que se fuera—Murmuró, intentando contener el llanto.

Neji arqueó una ceja al desconocer lo que le exponía la ojiluna.

-Juzga tú –Decretó—Si es verdad u otra mentira, porque entonces eso explicaría perfectamente cómo logró que tú te alejaras de él...—Bufó.

-Ten-Ten—Hinata la llamó después de unos minutos de silencio y de conjeturas mentales—Dime la verdad...

-¡Dios yo no lo obligué a decirte todo lo que te dijo!—Finalmente con la voz entrecortada la castaña habló.

Los ojos lunas femeninos soltaron unas lágrimas gruesas que recorrieron rápidamente sus mejillas, quedando en evidente shock.

-¡¿Le pagaste o no?!—El silencio de la mujer contestó por ella, haciendo que la peliazul perdiera los estribos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tanto?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?! ¡Después...! ¡¿Por qué?! –Exigió una respuesta.

-No lo hice con mala intención—Neji tomó asiento, lo suficiente lejos para darles un poco de privacidad pero lo suficiente cerca para escuchar de que iba toda la conversación... después de todo, una vez que esa parte fuera aclarada él tenía que ver el rumbo que tomaba su relación.

-¿Si no con cuál? Ten-Ten tú sabías lo que yo sentía por él, tú sabías...

-Pero ibas a estar mejor con Gaara...

-¿Quién eras tú para decidirlo? Te lo dije él y yo ya éramos pasado, yo quería estar con Sasuke.

-Gaara te iba a dar estabilidad...

-Yo ya la tenía, sabías que estaba enamorada ¿por qué separarme de quién amaba?

-Ya te lo dije, creí que Gaara era mejor...

-¡Es una excusa absurda! ¿Cómo...—Se calló exasperada y también soltándose a llorar—Me viste sufrir, viste el calvario y simplemente lo presenciaste a lo lejos... tú sabías que él también sentía algo por mí ¿por qué? Vamos a tener un bebé... ¿por qué? ¿Tienes idea de todo...—Hinata perdió la voz siendo consciente de todo lo malo sucedido entre ella y Sasuke, todo aquello que pudo ser distinto...

-No pueden culparme de todo a mí, Gaara también intervino.

-Pero tú eras mi amiga, mi cuñada.—Recriminó la peliazul.

-Ustedes dos, no se tenían la suficiente confianza.—Se defendió— Ambos creyeron todo tan fácilmente...

-¿Cómo no hacerlo si ya se habían encargado de envenenarlo todo?—Acusó Hinata—Además sabes como soy de insegura. Ten-Ten no puedo creer que nunca te conocí realmente. Espero que ahora estés, estén felices porque sí les funcionó, nos separaron.—Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hinata!—Neji la llamó pero ella no se detuvo—Al cruzar la puerta le gritó: —Te llevaré a tu casa, estás alterada.

El camino fue casi silencioso a excepción de los sollozos femeninos. Neji de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo sintiéndose culpable de la situación. Una vez que hubo estacionado frente a la casa de la peliazul y antes de que ella descendiera, él rompió el silencio:

-Hinata, lamento mucho lo que sucedió... yo debí hablarte de esto cuando me enteré pero al ser amigas creí que era necesario que ustedes lo solucionaran...

-Ten-Ten tenía razón en algo... Sasuke y yo, no supimos enfrentar las cosas—Hinata sollozó comprendiendo porque la primera vez que lo buscó no la dejó hablar, y aunque conocía el motivo no borraba el daño que le hicieron las filosas palabras—Sasuke, me hizo daño de cualquier manera... y supongo que yo a él...

-Pero si los dos se quieren, van a tener un hijo y aunque él no sea de nuestro agrado—Neji sonrió—¿Sabes? Incluso hasta papá lo quiere a tu lado para que te ayude con mi sobrino—Hinata lo miró sorprendida—Lo quieres, van a tener un hijo e increíblemente se vieron engañados para separarlos, es fácil solo vuelvan.

-No es así de sencillo—Hinata le contestó—En el transcurso pasaron más cosas... él... él—Hinata hipó—Siguió con su vida—Neji apretó los dientes con fuerza al comprender a qué se refería y ella continúo—Creo que es imposible, no funcionaría ya... yo... necesito dormir—Le dijo antes de salir del auto sin tan siquiera despedirse.

xoxoxoxox

-Sasuke—Itachi lo nombró.

-Estoy jodido—Finalmente le dio la respuesta que tanto había buscado hace tiempo. Y habló más para sí que para él—Si tan solo hubiera evitado reunirme con Ten-Ten, le hubiera hecho caso... o la hubiera dejado hablar cuando me buscó al siguiente día en la universidad...

Itachi, lo escuchó con la esperanza de entenderlo y sobre todo calmarlo; aun así no pudo seguirlo.

-Todo tiene solución—Sugirió.

-¡¿Qué va a tener solución?! ¡Ella misma me dijo que lo jodí!, que le rompí el corazón, me recalcó cada uno de mis jodidos movimientos.

-Quizás solo está molesta. Las mujeres necesitan tiempo para tranquilizarse. No debes pensar que es el fin.

-¿Tiempo? Ya lo tuvimos de sobra—Sasuke se carcajeó dolido—No va a perdonarme, ella es insegura. Ella tenía miedo de estar conmigo y se arriesgó ¿y qué hice? ¡Mierda!

-Si me explicas puedo ayudarte a encontrar una solución.

-¿Crees que me perdone? Le dije puta, mujerzuela... no, la trate como una. Fui un maldito con ella, joder y ella... Hina ya estaba embarazada—Sasuke pateó la pata de la mesita que había en el centro de la sala, Itachi entrecerró los ojos no queriendo lanzarse a sacar conclusiones erróneas.—Ya llevaba a nuestro hijo, ya no tiene ni las mínimas ganas de confiar en mí, no querrá...

-Sasuke—La voz de Itachi era fuerte—Si la jodiste, si trataste a una mujer de manera equivoca debes disculparte. Yo no puedo asegurar que eso remediara nada, porque seguramente no lo hará pero debes hacerlo. Deja de lamentarte de lo que ya hiciste, y asume tus actos de manera correcta. Si la jodiste, tendrás que tratar de remediarlo, si ella no quiere escucharte tendrás que aguantar, probablemente el tiempo te ayude para que cambie de parecer, pero si vas a ser padre lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tomar la responsabilidad. Si ella no te quiere cerca, tendrás que esperar porque no puedes estar molestando, si está embarazada eso solo podría complicar el embarazo. Pero tienes que empezar a pagar las cuentas o ayudarle con ellas, porque eso es lo que un hombre responsable haría, deja de lloriquear.—Ordenó antes de dejarlo solo, después de lo que se había enterado no podía decirle algo más, lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de darle un puñetazo ¿por qué jodidos había embarazado a una chica? ¿Acaso no le dijo que se cuidara?—¡Y recoge tu desastre!.

Itachi no se lo podía creer, lo último que faltaba era que su hermano embarazara a alguien, ¿En qué estaba pensando Sasuke? Él debió terminar su carrera, seguir adelante... ¿qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Cómo iba a mantener a ese bebé? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su madre?...

Una total locura, yo debería estar haciendo otras cosas en vez de actualizar pero ¿saben? No podía seguir esperando, este capi sentía, tenía, tantas ganas de darlo a conocer.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen que no diga mucho hoy, pero deberán admitir que hice maravillas esta ocasión al actualizar tan rápido :3... Saludos niños y niñas... pronto nos leeremos.


	15. Detrás de la verdad

La noche volvió a ser larga para ella, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, desde que él se fue, desde que todo acabó fue así... Sin embargo esa noche no lloraba por el daño que le causó, sino por lo que habían perdido; perdieron la oportunidad de ser felices, de amarse, de ser padres... de seguir juntos.

¿Podría alguna vez perdonar a Ten-Ten? No lo sabía, no lo creía... Por la tarde había sentido unas ganas terribles de echarle en cara todo lo que le hizo pero se detuvo, ¿qué ganaría con ello? ¿Qué sucedería si Neji se enterase del verdadero motivo oculto detrás del contrato?

No podía perdonar a Ten-Ten, no por el momento. Además por más que quisiera negarlo, no podía hacerlo, ella amaba con locura a Neji, su errático y egoísta actuar no se debía más que a su necesidad obsesiva de retenerlo. No tenía caso lastimar a su hermano con la verdad, con verdades que debían estar ocultas.

Respecto a Gaara tampoco se encontraba mejor parado, la enfermaba de igual manera su actuar, ¿qué caso tenía querer tenerla ahora cuando ya no existía nada entre ellos? Cuando en el pasado la apartó de su lado sin importarle todos los sentimientos que guardaba hacía él rompiendo las miles de promesas de un futuro juntos...

Pero aquí lo relevante eran las acciones de ella, Ten-Ten, su amiga, su cuñada; todo comenzó para ayudarla, ayudar a su hermano. ¿Cómo ella sabiéndolo, conociendo cómo las cosas cambiaron, sabiendo de sus sentimientos; no le importó lastimar su relación? cuando ella... ella intentó salvar la suya exponiéndose a sí misma...sabía que no podía e charle toda la culpa a su cuñada, pero justo en ese momento no podía ver las cosas diferentes, no con tantos factores bien expuestos.

Las horas le ayudaron a entender que había varios culpables, y que los principales habían sido Sasuke y ella... aun así reconociéndolo analizando qué pudo ser diferente, dolía, y no podía ni quería ver a su cuñada. Su bebé, no estaría con su padre por las intrigas que los separaron en un inicio y siendo así tendría que protegerlo de ella aunque no diese ninguna explicación lógica para sus familiares.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca, cerrando sus ojos claros que no percibían nada gracias a la oscuridad, no podía cegarse. No debía echar todas las culpas, ni siquiera debía pensar en ellas, en su estado ninguna conclusión era definitiva.

Quizás lo único rescatable de la sucia situación era que Sasuke deseaba participar en la vida del bebé y era una cuestión que no podía ignorar. No podía cometer más errores por rencores que tenía que superar por su propio bien... por la del bebé.

Unos toques en la puerta la distrajeron para después escuchar una voz familiar:

-Señora, tiene una visita... no sé si pasarla a la habitación o quiera recibirla en la sala—Hinata levantó levemente su ceja derecha, ¿a qué venía la conducta de Anko? Con pereza miró la hora en el celular, un poco antes de las ocho.

-¿Quién es?—Preguntó sin muchas ganas, se formó un pequeño silencio y extrañada encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, alargó la mano para tomar la bata de satín lila que dejó a su lado para cubrir su cuerpo al solo portar bragas y salió.

Al salir encontró a Anko, la mujer la miraba indecisa y tal actitud comenzó a inquietarla, así que ya no perdió el tiempo y bajó las escaleras, ¿Qué persona podría ser que tenía a su empleada tan misteriosa? ¿Acaso Neji malhumorado? ¿Su padre furioso? ¿Ten-Ten hecha un mar de lágrimas para suplicarle que volviese a sacrificarse por el bien de su matrimonio?

Apenas hubo entrado a la sala, reconoció la cabellera azabache, por instinto protector cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. No estaba lista para ese encuentro pero también supo que sería mejor tratarlo cuanto antes.

Sasuke escuchó los pasos, había llegado a aprender el sutil sonido que provocaba la Hyuga al trasladarse. Sonrió sin ganas, al reconocer las sencillas pantuflas acolchonadas que le gustaba usar a la ojiluna.

El chico miró sin expresión el vientre abultado y el espacio de las piernas que dejaba descubierta la bata, al solo cubrirle la mitad de estas. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada ladeó el rostro y entrecruzó los dedos tratando de mitigar la ansiedad que lo invadía, preparándose para hablar.

-Tengo que aclararte un par de cosas—Decidió comenzar.

-Si es sobre lo que te dijeron respecto Gaara y yo...—Hinata calló al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de comenzar una discusión sin sentido. El nudo se le formó en la garganta y dando un largo suspiro, reacomodándose sin necesidad la bata a la altura de los pechos, manteniendo los brazos en jarra, continuó: -Ayer... me enteré de un par de cosas así que no tienes que aclararme nada.

Sé sensata, se pidió, no, se rogó. Sinceramente quería perder el control gritar e incluso llorar, comenzar con los reclamos. Pero era pasado, qué ganaría volver a echarle en cara todo. Lo preciso era terminar con la tortura.

-Yo debí de haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que no me reuniera con ella...—Sasuke habló tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación que ensayó, tremendamente nervioso.

-Lo hiciste y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer—Intentó guardar la compostura una vez más y sonar lógica.

-No pretendía hacerlo, sucedió—Explicó—Tú no me explicaste que te pasaba. A veces eras medio loca, otras demasiado sensible... y me confundías. Un día sentía que en verdad sentías algo por mí y otro no... A veces sentía que solo era sexo—Hinata intentó no prestar atención aun así las palabras le dolieron—Yo... desconfíe de ella y te fui a buscar, cuando llegué a tu oficina con la cabeza llena de ideas te escuché con Gaara...

-¿Y qué pudiste oír?—Replicó dolida.—Nada, tú...

-Me confundí, pero entiéndeme Ten-Ten acababa de decirme que tú lo amabas... estabas con él en el baño y los sonidos, tú gemiste... y él parecía motivarte...

-Y pensaste lo peor—Condenó con los ojos lunas brillosos, sin embargo se encargó de no llorar.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento...Nunca me perdonaré de no haber sido así, si tan solo se me hubiera ocurrido abrir la puerta te hubiera visto, habría visto la escena, y entonces podías haberme aclarado toda la mierda que Ten-Ten me soltó.

Hinata no quería llorar pero una lágrima se le escapó... aquel muchacho, tan malditamente joven, tan guapo y apuesto, lucía fatigado, cansado y desesperado; tenía tantas ganas de perderse en los fuertes brazos, calmarlo... brindarse a sí misma el alivio... pero ése mismo chico ¿confundido? Era el mismo que la lastimó, ése que pensó lo peor de ella y no tuvo tapujos en la lengua para lastimarla...

-Pero ahí tú ya debías saber del embarazo...—Sasuke le reclamó sacándola de su ensimismamiento— Si tú me lo hubieras dicho, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo no me hubiera alejado así...

-¡Tú dijiste que no querías ser papá!—El dique se rompió para ella que ya no pudo soportar más— Me pediste que no me embarazara pero ya había ocurrido, cuando yo me di cuenta del bebé puse todo en ti, me entregué completamente, yo quería decírtelo pero entonces tuvimos esa conversación en la tina y no quería asustarte. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía comentarlo pero en ese momento no pude...

Él la escuchó detenidamente, consciente que todo lo que se guardó ahora lo sacaba. Apretó los dientes rememorando aquel día, aquel sexo, aquella conversación. ¿Cómo no se percató del destello que se perdió en la mirada luna cuando pronunció aquello?

-¿Te das cuenta? ¿Tú crees que si yo hubiera sabido? ¿Simplemente hubiera aceptado que tuvieras sexo con otro? No hubiera podido detenerme, te habría buscado...

-¡No estaba teniendo sexo con otro! No es algo que puedas decir tú—Sasuke cerró los ojos con frustración viéndola tan pequeña y vulnerable aunque estuviera de pie.

No le sorprendió el deje de dolor que puso en sus últimas oraciones, después del todo el maldito daño por fin podía entender qué tanto había logrado entrar en ella. Joder Hinata lo amaba y él, con sus malditas estupideces la había lastimado.

-Sé lo que dije en la tina.—Dijo y se llevó las manos a la cara para después dejarlas caer con frustración, su gran boca siempre terminaba dándole problemas— Pero si ya estaba hecho ¿qué podía hacer? Debiste decirme, nada hubiera sucedido si...

-¿Y todo es mi culpa entonces?—Reclamó exaltada—Nadie te puso en la boca las palabras que me dijiste cuando te fui a buscar para decirte que serías padre que ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Cómo iba a saber lo que querías decirme? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Me lo hubieras dicho—Finalmente también reclamó.

-¿Y me hubieses creído? ¿Si te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada?

Sasuke guardó silencio al comprender el punto que trataba. Ella tenía razón, con su maldita cabeza embotada por los celos probablemente se hubiera burlado ampliamente antes de ignorarla... pero le hubieses dejado una duda... que tarde o temprano lo haría buscarla.

-Me estaba muriendo, creí que estabas con ese cabrón, creí que habías sido suya...

-Lo tuyo fue un pensamiento... yo te vi con la pelirroja ¿y cuántas otras hubo?

Él no podía contratacar eso, pero si podía aclarar un punto:

-No le hice el amor.

-¿Qué fue entonces un acostón simplemente?—Hinata preguntó con desdén, dándole la espalda, cansada de la conversación.

No quería saber nada.

-No me acosté con ella. Yo estaba confundido... Intenté seguir, en mi mente tú seguías feliz, en la cama con otro... y yo no hacía otra cosa que pensarte todo el día. No voy a mentirte, sí, intenté estar con otras pero solo podía pensar en ti, fuiste como una maldición que se llevó mis erecciones, y ese día, ese maldito día para mala suerte... recordé lo que me hiciste en ese mismo cuarto y pasó y luego pensé que eras una ilusión y demasiado tarde me di cuenta que no era así, salí a buscarte y ya no estabas...

-No necesito los detalles—Hinata lo calló.

Cierto alivió se instaló al saber que no había podido estar con alguien más, pero pesaba más el saber que lo intentó, que besó y acarició a otras... y ellas seguro hicieron lo mismo que la pelirroja, la asqueaba, se sentía traicionada aunque quizás no tuviera el derecho.

-Te estoy contando la verdad—Soltó molesto—No me acosté con otra...

-Pero te hicieron sexo oral, regalaste besos que creía que eran míos y sabe qué más... ¿sabes el asco que me da? No quiero saber más.—Decretó al dejar unas gruesas lágrimas al dejar caer los párpados.

Sasuke suspiró violentamente, a pesar de que ella le diese la espalda era obvio que estaba llorando.

-Yo pensé que habíamos terminado... No quise lastimarte, nunca lo hubiera hecho si estuviéramos juntos.

-Me llamaste cínica, tú eres el cínico... –Replicó.

-Fui un estúpido, cuando me enojo suelo decir cosas que no pienso... Nunca debí decirte todo lo que dije... no lo pienso realmente. Tú eres la única mujer de la cual me he enamorado, con la única que quise algo más que sexo. Contigo todo era diferente, no era solo sexo, era hacer el amor. Me enloquecí, te quería todo el tiempo, solo para mí... y creer que me habías puesto el cuerno me embruteció, solo quería ir por ti y tomarte sin importar qué... y al mismo tiempo causarte todo el dolor que sufrí por ti.—Explicó avergonzado, siendo por primera vez claro con sus sentimientos.

Hinata se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no seguir llorando. Quería arrojarse a los brazos del Uchiha pero no podía, el dolor era palpable y era consciente de la enorme locura que sería hacerlo.

No se habían separado por decisión propia, otras personas crearon atmosferas que no pudieron sobrellevar, y que ahora mismo por más que deseaba olvidar no podía. Jamás podría hacerlo...

-Lo lamento Hinata, realmente, lo siento. Sé que pedirte perdón no resuelve nada... pero debo hacerlo. Lamento haber traicionado tu confianza y sé que no quieres darme otra oportunidad, no la merezco y no vengo a pedirla—« _¿Qué?»_ ¿Cómo le decía eso?—Pero el niño, no puedo seguir omitiéndolo ahora que lo sé. Voy a hacerme responsable de acuerdo a mis posibilidades, no puedo prometer nada más por el momento pero un día cuando mi situación mejore estoy seguro que lograré ponerme al nivel. Pero tienes que saber y asimilar que estoy decidido a estar en su vida... Él... él no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores.

Hinata soltó una risa para evitar soltarse a llorar y limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas lo encaró:

-Y aún así, ¿quieres que te crea?—Sasuke apretó la mandíbula—Qué fácil, ya está mal, dejémoslo así y todo se soluciona. Anda ve y corre tras esas chicas jóvenes, sigue con ellas, es más fácil ¿no?

-Hinata.

-Di la verdad, no te intereso.—Reclamó.

-Hinata, me interesas pero ¿realmente me quieres cerca? Acabas de decir que te doy asco.

-¡Y ya ¿no?! ¡Fácil! Seguirás con tu vida porque es lo más sencillo—Quizás en otro momento razonara sus palabras, ahora no, saber que él se daría por vencido que la dejaría sin más... no podía soportarlo.

-Hinata...

-¡No me interesa!—Dijo y salió de la sala para refugiarse en su habitación, ya no podía seguir calmada, necesitaba llorar abiertamente. Todo le dolía, lo que Sasuke le acababa de decir, los anhelos del futuro inexistente.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

El número que marcó no le permitió enlazar comunicación alguna, Ten-Ten volvió a soltar sus lágrimas, sus grandes ojos chocolates denotaban el cansancio así como la irritación que los invadía después de por horas derramar el llanto.

Sus labios temblaron y un sollozo escapó de su garganta, una vez más.

-Neji—Susurró deseando que su llamado finalmente obtuviera resultados.

Su cuerpo tembló, temerosa, ¿acaso Neji decidiría romper su matrimonio? Si él realmente la dejaba, ¿cómo conseguiría vivir? Sin él nada tenía sentido...

Incluso renunció a ser madre, cuánto anheló un pequeño niño que llevase los ojos lunas de él, que fuera un pequeño retrato de su amado. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó para que su sueño fuese realidad?

Amó a Neji desde que lo conoció en la preparatoria. Jamás olvidaría aquel día, un evento escolar para conmemorar el centésimo aniversario de la escuela, él fue a ver a Hinata interpretar una melodía en el piano. Lo vio entre el público, entre centenares de gente y se enganchó.

No fue fácil acercarse a él, días después, incluso semanas, meses sin obtener un solo resultado pero quedando evitablemente enamorada.

Finalmente sucedió cuando ella cursaba la universidad, no fue algo digno de su parte quizás, pero se reencontraron en un bar, el chico estaba tomado y no había necesidad de mentirse, ella se aprovechó de eso, después de todo podría ser su única oportunidad...

Jamás se arrepintió de darle su virginidad en un encuentro casual, uno que podría no haber tenido un final feliz... pero lo tuvo, él a pesar de mostrarse extrañado de su mismo comportamiento, mostró interés en ella y comenzaron a conocerse. Una semana después Neji había caído, y correspondió sinceramente sus sentimientos.

Todo era perfecto, incluso... cedió a no convertirse en madre enseguida porque sabía que no era algo que él deseaba y se dejó llevar, se mintió a sí misma al decir verbalmente que tampoco quería la maternidad en ese momento.

-Fue todo por ti—Susurró.

Haría cualquier cosa por él. Lo amaba tanto que no importaba nada más, podría renunciar a ser madre, a todo pero no a él.

Sin él un enorme miedo la invadía, sin él sentía que no sería capaz de respirar... seguir.

" _Te desconozco, no eres la mujer que creí. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera?_ " Parte de la conversación llevaba varias horas atrás volvieron a su mente. La voz decepcionada, el tono repulsivo que empleó le rompía el corazón. Soltó otro sollozo " _Tengo que pensar seriamente que haremos con lo nuestro_ " él había chasqueado la lengua lanzándole una filosa mirada " _ni se te ocurra tocarme porque ahora mismo no sé qué demonios seré capaz de hacerte, ya bastante daño ocasionaste para que seas la culpable de que yo termine en prisión por matarte_ "... y entonces después de decirlo evidentemente furioso, había salido de casa, dejándola sola y sin regresar a dormir.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Apenas llegó a la habitación se tiró en la cama, por el embarazo se acostó de lado abrazando una almohada hundiéndose en ella para esconderse. Sasuke entró tras ella y se sentó a su lado, irónicamente Hinata se sintió mejor al verse seguida pero también peor.

-Hina—Le dijo al abrazarla y buscar su rostro hundido, le acarició la espalda apreciando los movimientos que hacía al llorar—No llores, no por mí—El azabache inhaló la fragancia que desprendía la cabellera azulina sintiéndose reconfortado, cerrando las orbes negras mientras cargaba un poco de su peso en ella—Nena, por favor... No sé qué decirte ¿tienes una idea de cómo me siento por ti? ¿Por verte así? ¿Por todo lo que te dije e hice? Yo en verdad te amo y me revienta haberla jodido contigo... No sé cómo solucionarlo ¿qué es lo que quieres?—Solo pequeños sollozos femeninos se escucharon—No tienes que preocuparte... yo, no volveré a estar con nadie, ni siquiera puedo y tampoco se me antoja con nadie que no seas tú. Es una promesa, aunque no esté contigo no volveré a estar con nadie pero deja de llorar.

Sin poder evitarlo le besó el cuello, no debería pero estaba caliente pero el olor y curvas femeninas lo tenían loco. No debía perderse sin embargo siguió besando la piel que tenía al alcance y sin darse cuenta una de sus manos ya acunaba uno de los generosos pechos sobre la fina tela de la bata.

Por su parte Hinata se aturdió, el terrible dolor en el pecho se aminoraba con tanta caricia proporcionada por el muchacho, el calor ajeno la noqueó, los besos le robaron el seso y las caricias encendieron su cuerpo, una reacción secundaria de tenerlo cerca, siempre sucedía de tal manera.

De los labios femeninos salió un jadeo, la respiración se le agitó y sin darse cuenta ya estaba buscando los labios del Uchiha. Él inclinado dejó que ella se moviera para tenerla de frente. Le abrió la bata dejando los pechos expuestos, admirando embelesado los cambios en ellos y adueñándose de ambos pezones succionando uno y acariciando con delicadeza el otro.

Hinata volvió a gemir y dejó que los dedos masculinos exploraran su intimidad, abriendo sus pliegues con dulzura, adentrando un par de dedos comenzando a masturbarla.

En ese momento no le importó aquel pensamiento que la había rondado sobre lo poco atractiva que se sentía con el bebé creciendo dentro de ella o el hecho de que él se hubiese dejado acariciar por otra; necesitaba esas caricias, esos besos y hacer el amor tal como respirar, nada más existía en su mente.

-Sasuke.—Lo llamó agradeciendo cuando los dedos la penetraron más enérgicamente. Levantó las caderas buscando más y él se lo permitió, la penetró estimulándole el clítoris con la yema de un tercero.

Completamente empapada movía sus caderas buscando más placer, las manos se le habían aferrado a la espalda ancha y su boca estaba pegada a la de él.

-Te necesito—Imploró desesperada, sin razonarlo, solo pidiendo más.

Quizás solo más tarde se arrepintiera de su actuar.

Sasuke sonrió altanero, y la soltó para quitarse la playera y la demás ropa. Hinata miró el proceso entusiasta, él era tan perfecto en su anatomía, tan guapo y la prominente erección la extasió haciéndola anhelar tenerlo cerca, colmarse de él.

El moreno le sacó las bragas con cuidado y extremadamente lento para su gusto.

-Hinata ¿cómo?—Preguntó sin saber cómo hacérselo, el vientre redondeado se iba a interponer entre ambos y no quería lastimarla.

La Hyuga comprendió erróneamente lo que sucedía y las mejillas rosadas se tornaron más rojas, sintiéndose por primera vez en ese momento de pasión avergonzada de su anatomía. Desvió la mirada culpable y abrumada.

Sasuke se percató de lo que había ocasionado su pregunta y simplemente la abrazó a pesar de la reticencia de ella, besándole las mejillas y buscando su rostro.

-¿Sabes que luces hermosa?

-Eso es mentira—Debatió afectada, ¿cómo iba a lucir hermosa? No tenía un exótico color de cabello y piernas interminables, además estaba literalmente enorme gracias al embarazo, y qué decir de su edad, a su lado debería parecer una anciana.

-Es una verdad, solo no quiero lastimarte—Explicó, Hinata finalmente levantó la vista al querer corroborar la veracidad de las palabras –Tampoco al niño.

-¿Cómo vas a lastimarme?—Protestó un tanto enojada creyendo que el moreno le mentía.

-Me vuelves loco Hinata—Le dijo al tomarle la mano y llevarla hacia su dura y palpitante erección para sustentar sus palabras—No me importa cómo te veas. Créeme embarazada no te ves mal, llevas a mi hijo dentro debería agradecerte, te ves hermosa—Le susurró al oído—Y me puse duro desde que vi tus pezones erectos allá abajo.

-Sasuke—Susurró coloreando su rostro, empezando a creer, pues ella también había sentido una atracción en aquel momento pero pensó que era producto de su imaginación.

-No quiero cansarte, o molestarte mientras te lo hago... es solo eso, no porque me moleste lo que veo.—Hinata le devolvió el abrazo y de sus orbes lunas salieron unas lágrimas de alivio.

Mordiéndose el labio tembloroso ella respondió: -¿La imaginación se te ha terminado?

Sasuke sonrió al verla tímida pero deseosa de culminar el acto y sin decir nada más se posicionó detrás de ella, le movió la pierna lo necesario para encontrar su entrada...

Le besó el cuello y ella se giró para obtener sus labios, Sasuke recibió la lengua que estaba especialmente demandante y olvidándose de preguntar dejó que su falo reclamara su espacio en la pequeña cavidad. Hinata le gimió en los labios y entre vaivenes acompasados y tratando de ser cuidadoso la tomó una y otra vez, dándole miles de besos en la mejilla, cuello, espalda y labios, acariciando los generosos senos, el prominente vientre por primera vez, la entrepierna y el clítoris. Escuchándola jadear y gemir, dejando que el calor los envolviera sofocados por la presión que necesitaba liberarse.

¿Cuánto habían extrañado ese momento? Sentirse uno, olvidar dónde comenzaba el otro, demasiado, ambos lo sabían. Y en ese momento ninguno de los dos quizo pensar en el pasado, en sus problemas, solo en sentirse. Hinata centrada en disfrutar como ese pedazo de carne abría sus delicadas pero lubricadas paredes, haciéndose de su espacio, topando con su fondo y empujando un poco más queriendo ir más allá, robándole los sonoros gemidos, provocando esos espasmos y dolor placentero del placer.

Él sofocado por la estrechez, el calor, la pasión que le daba estar dentro de ella, tan dentro como su falo podía ser acogido, escuchándola gemir gustosa de sus intromisiones, de su ritmo mascado, disfrutando de tocar ese abdomen crecido gracias a él, a su virilidad. Él que sembró su semilla en ella, marcándola definitivamente, haciéndola cambiar, obligándola a completar el proceso que su renacuajo creó, para convertirlo en padre, creando un hijo de ambos, haciéndola suya porque por un maldito demonio necesitarían mandarlo al infierno ya que sería esa la única manera de separarlo de ella.

El climax fue intenso y sincronizado Hinata gritó apretando deliciosamente su miembro con espasmos del orgasmo y él se dejó ir, llenándola y gimiéndole en el oído mientras apretaba los jugosos pechos extasiado, después de un par de meses de abstinencia.

-Fue magnifico—Reveló con voz ronca y aun afectado por el orgasmo.

Hinata se escondió en la almohada. Estaba abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder, había querido hacer el amor y cedió ante tal necesidad pero ahora que el deseo se calmó podía dejar entrar a la culpa y los remordimientos, no debió, fue lo primero que pensó. ¿Cómo se podía querer tener cerca y a la misma vez lejos a la persona que tanto se amaba? ¿Podría olvidar?

-¿Me amas Hinata?—La sintió tensarse y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la actitud seca y distante femenina.

Suspiró comprendiendo que se habían dejado llevar por las ganas, pero nada había cambiado. La besó en la mejilla antes de salir de ella, resintiendo igual o más que ella perder ese vínculo que unía las barreras entre ambos.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó y sin decir más comenzó a vestirse sin verla.

En ese momento no podía hacer mucho, sus ganas locas de tenerla cerca no lo ayudarían a pensar racionalmente, no debió haberse dejado llevar por la pasión, él tenía bien claro que su química con ella era extraordinaria y una vez que rompían las distancias todo se nublaba. Necesitaba la cabeza fría para intentar aclarar todo y solucionar las cosas.

Hinata sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, no quería que él se fuera, quería que siguiera abrazándola, que la besara, lo quería, lo amaba, le dolía lo pasado pero no podía verlo partir... no otra vez.

-Sasuke—No supo si la escuchó ya que él acababa de subirse la cremallera. Comenzó a temblar sin poder continuar. ¿Qué debía hacer? No dejaba de cuestionarse si le rogaba que se quedará sería una estupidez porque ahora mismo se sentía asqueada de su comportamiento, de ceder tan fácil ante él...

De pronto se vio rodeada de los brazos fuertes y los ojos negros buscando su cara compungida.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le cuestionó tan cerca del oído haciéndola estremecer con su aliento tibio.

Ella se escondió en el cuello del moreno tranquilizándose lo suficiente para no llorar y poder hablar.

-No lo hagas otra vez—Rogó y él sin comprenderla la soltó, sin embargo Hinata lo abrazó acariciándole la espalda aun desnuda. « _Estúpida_ » se llamó a sí misma por su actuar pero no podía dejarlo partir—Por favor, no otra vez...—Hipó.

-No te entiendo—Se sinceró.

-No te vayas. Yo puedo ser difícil. Me duele lo que nos ha ocurrido y seguramente estaré insoportable durante mucho tiempo, pero no te vayas.

El alivio del Uchiha fue repentino, la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que la chica se sentara y la agarró las mejillas con sus manos para que lo mirase.

-No me iré. Me quedaré contigo, Hinata eso es lo que más quiero, tenía tanto miedo de que lo nuestro se terminara. Tengo miedo de hecho, pero no te dejaré si no lo quieres, no por mi voluntad... en verdad te amo tanto... aunque estés loca—Bromeó—Eres una muñeca bipolar a veces... pero me gustas, eres la única que me hace perder el control...

-Tú me conviertes en una persona horrible—Sentenció ella quitándose culpa, queriendo por lo menos en ese momento olvidar los resentimientos y simplemente disfrutar de las palabras masculinas.

-Solo que te refieras al carácter, porque créeme que con mi hijo solo te ves más hermosa.

-A eso me refería... aunque ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, tu hijo me deforma—Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa al verla acariciar su crecido vientre con dulzura.

—Te ha puesto más buena mi amor, me encantan tus pechos...

-Sasuke—Soltó ella avergonzada al sentir la mirada lujuriosa oscura posada en esa zona descubierta.—¿En verdad me amas a mí?

-Como no tienes idea.

-Soy mucho mayor que tú... nueve años... quizás ahora no lo ves... pero en un tiempo yo... cambiaré y entonces quizás ya no me veas atractiva... vas a aburrirte de mí.

-Hinata, tú no tienes una maldita idea de el pavor que me recorre cuando siento que te pierdo. La brújula de mi destino, de mi camino colapsa, ¿crees que realmente me importa una mierda tu edad? ¿Aburrirme de ti? Joder Hinata, ¿no te das cuenta? Estoy obsesionado contigo, cuando digo que te amo, jamás lo había dicho más enserio. Hay algo que me molesta sobre tu edad, pero tiene que ver conmigo, por no haber llegado antes a este mundo y habernos perdido tanto tiempo sin estar juntos.

Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas, agachó la mirada dejando que una lágruma rodase por su tersa mejilla.

-Te amo muchísimo Sasuke... había recibido daño antes pero lo que tú me hiciste... si yo no hubiera llevado a este bebé dentro de mí, probablemente hubiera buscado terminar con todo.

Tal confesión provocó que el la abrazara con fuerza un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió, odiándose a sí mismo por su estupidez.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento—Se disculpó apretándola aún más a él, una ligera patadida se percibió como protesta, misma que lo hizo sonreír pasmado, alejando un poco.—Supongo que mi hijo me dará mi merecido.

Hinata sonrió limpiándose las mejillas, llevando una mano a su vientre intentando tranquilizar a su pequeño.

-Los voy a cuidar lo mejor que puedo—Prometió el moreno poniéndose serio—Te lo prometo... Y jamás volveré a hacerte daño, perdóname—Luego soltó una risita amarga—¿cómo puedo pedirlo cuando ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo?

Los ojos lunas lo miraron suplicantes y bondadosos. Se mordió el carnoso labio intentando aun mitigar la oleada de resentimientos y dudas.

-Solo... solo... no te vayas, siempre... siempre escúchame y déjame hablar.

-Lo haré, no tienes ni que decirlo—Le respondió acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-¿Cómo sabes que será niño?—Preguntó de pronto.

-No lo sé, ¿será niño?

-Si—Contestó ella con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos—Todo este tiempo me lo he imaginado, espero que tengo tu cabello tan oscuro y esos enormes ojos negros... realmente quiero que se parezca a ti—Confesó por primera vez en voz alta, él le sonrió altanero.

-¿Tanto te gusto?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza bajando la mirada, coloreando sus mejillas.

-Wow—Exclamó por la revelación y después sopesó la otra noticia—Tendré un niño—Habló anonadado—Un niño... voy a tener un niño.

-Tendremos un niño—Decretó ella no pudiendo retener más el impulso y besándole en los labios entreabiertos.

-Vaya aventura nos espera—Sentenció él devolviéndole un beso, pactando el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El día transcurrió inesperado, salieron de la cama un par de horas después y con un incierto porvenir ya que si bien habían decidido dejar algún par de cosas atrás la vida en pareja comenzaba.

Hinata tuvo que bajar antes de lo previsto ante la visita de Neji. Lo recibió en la sala y el castaño, tenía el semblante demacrado.

-Neji—Ella lo saludó insegura e inspeccionándolo delicadamente.

-Ten-Ten me dijo el verdadero motivo del contrato—Confesó con la voz áspera y recriminando con sus altivos ojos lunas. No quería rememorar aquella escena desagradable que se llevo hace un par de horas, así que optó por ser práctico:—¡Imperdonable! –Rugió haciendo ademanes—¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez como si hablar de una vida fuera una transacción?—Regañó.

Sorprendida del enojo del castaño atinó a encogerse en un sillón. Decretando que si llegó a tal revelación, seguramente habría pasado toda noche discutiendo con Ten-Ten, hasta que consiguió saber cada parte de la historia. La incertidumbre la embargó preocupándose por la relación de los castaños, sin ni siquiera imaginar que su cuñada rompió el silencio cuando lo vio volver solo para hacer sus maletas anunciando una separación temporal... Que más tarde terminó en una solicitud de divorcio por parte del Hyuga.

-Neji...

-¡Sigues siendo una niña! ¿Por qué se te pasó por la cabeza de embarazarte de un desconocido sería la solución de mi problema? ¡Te pusiste en peligro, no sé cómo Ten-Ten pudo sugerirte tal cosa y menos como tú accediste!—Bramó.

-Pensé que era lo mejor...

-¡Tonterías! Por no decir otra palabra—Siseó.

-Ten-Ten solo estaba desesperada, tú querías separarte de ella y—Los ojos lunas coléricos la aniquilaron dejándola sin palabras.

Aquella frase soltada por su hermana solo sirvió para avivar la furia dentro de sí. Amaba a la castaña, no podía negarlo probablemente lo haría hasta el final de sus días. Incluso tiempo atrás llegó a regodearse de la obsesión enfermiza que la chica tenía hacía él pero nunca imaginó a dónde llegaría los límites de ese enfermizo amor, a pesar de estar consciente de sus continuos intentos en el pasado por llamar su atención. Antes de nada tenía poner un fin a ese peligro, no podía seguir exponiendo a personas inocentes.

-Y ojalá lo hubiera hecho—Sentenció.

-No digas eso estás enojado.—Expuso—Debes tranquilizarte...

-¡Tranquilizarme! ¿Realmente estás ciega o no quieres ver las cosas? Para empezar nunca debí acostarme con una chica de tu edad, si no hubiera ocurrido no me habría sentido en la necesidad de ceder a sus constantes acosos.

-Neji—Hinata lo llamó con voz débil, consciente que ahora lo único que intentaba hacer era racionalizar la situación, suprimir el amor que sentía hacia la castaña, en el mundo no podría existir un hombre más moral y necesitado de justificaciones para sus acciones.

-¿Tranquilizarme has dicho? ¡Pusiste tu vida patas arriba por una completa locura!—Decidió volver al punto y guardar sus problemas— Te embarazaste de un desconocido y menos mal de ese chiquillo no resultó ser un psicópata o un ladrón, de todo lo malo que sucedió eso fue lo menos grave.

-Sé que lo parece—Dijo tímidamente—Pero no es tan malo como lo estás planteando. A pesar que el inicio no fue fácil algo bueno salió de todo eso.

Neji soltó una risilla irónica y la fulminó con la mirada, quedándose en el abultado abdomen y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo porque estás embarazada de otra forma te daría una buena zarandeada para que las ideas se te acomodaran—Amenazó.

-No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima—La voz masculina por un leve instante provocó que Neji rebuscara en sus recuerdos de quién provenía, a los pocos segundos obtuvo la respuesta.

El Uchiha recargado en el marco de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados lo confirmó. Neji miró a Hinata con asombro. El muchacho tenía el cabello húmedo y la ropa informal oscura lucía limpia, así que era obvio que terminaba de salir de la ducha.

Con una simple mirada le pidió a Hinata una explicación, la peliazul se puso roja como tomate y apretó la bata de satín que cubría su cuerpo.

-Es a eso a lo que me refería—Comenzó—Puede que todo haya iniciado como una locura pero es la mejor locura que he cometido—Decidió, a pesar de los malos tragos y concluyendo que la castaña finalmente confesó cada parte, continuó—Ten-Ten en realidad me hizo un favor. Conocí a una persona maravillosa y voy a tener un bebé, ¿no es eso perfecto?—Cuestionó con los ojos iluminados.

Sasuke apenas y curvó los labios perceptiblemente y Neji gruñó denotando que le costaba creer la información.

Un teléfono móvil sonó, dudando un poco Sasuke tomó la llamada.

-Dime—Ambos Hyugas lo miraron, una con interés y el otro con escrutinio indiferente.

" _¿Dónde has estado te he estado marcando?_ " El tono de Itachi que escuchó por el aparato era de reproche.

-Me quede sin pila—Dio como escueta respuesta, " _Sasuke no sé qué demonios pasa o qué diablos hiciste pero hace un rato vinieron a buscarte unos tipos, y no se han ido desde entonces, esto no me gusta nada no tiene buena pinta_ ".—¿Están en la casa?—Preguntó con un mal presentimiento, " _No pero están estacionados frente a la casa_ "—Mierda—Soltó sin cavilar—Voy para allá—Dijo antes de colgar.

-¿A dónde? –Hinata habló antes de que el moreno lograra alejarse.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa. Mi hermano me llamó diciéndome que unos hombres fueron a buscarme y no se marchan, tengo que ver quién diablos son y qué quieren.

-Y serás un completo imbécil si te largas ahora—Sentenció Neji, dándose cuenta que su padre no esperó hasta medio día para tomar el asunto en sus manos.

El Uchiha rechinó los dientes sin ganas de prestar atención en las palabras del castaño para no alterar a Hinata.

-Neji ¿por qué...

-Seguro padre los envió para que le dieran una paliza—Informó cansino. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué papá haría tal cosa?—Cuestionó Hinata al ponerse de pie evidentemente alterada.

-¿No te das cuenta de nada?—Regañó—Padre está furioso con él porque te hizo sentir desprotegida, porque te abandonó al quedar embarazada y lo que eso ocasionó en ti...

-Yo no la abandoné por eso—Se defendió el Uchiha.

-Pero eso no es lo que sabe nuestro padre. Sabe detalles de la historia pero para él Hinata sigue siendo la niña de sus ojos, y le dará lo que ella quiere. Si quería más rollos de canela los consiguió, más juguetes, alguna ropa, el extravagante pony del circo también lo tuvo, ¿qué diferencia puede existir en también en conseguirle al padre de su hijo para que lo tenga a lado si es lo que quiere? –Sentenció el mayor sin importar revelar ciertas cosas del pasado y al mismo tiempo del presente.

-Yo no soy un objeto—Se enfureció ante la comparación—O un animal...

-¿Crees que mi padre te vea así? Para él eres menos que eso. Seguramente esos hombres están esperando por ti—Sacó el teléfono móvil y salió de la estancia para avisarle a su padre que Sasuke ya estaba con Hinata, no era la forma como le gustaría darle esa noticia pero dadas las circunstancias que más daba.

Abrumada Hinata seguía procesando la información que soltó su hermano. Neji tenía razón, no hubo cosa que no tuviera pero tampoco pensó que su padre fuera quién se encargó de cumplirles sus antojos. Hiashi siempre fue poco afectivo con ella, siempre la reprimía por la más mínima cosa, ¿cómo iba a saber que secretamente la consentía?

-Padre viene para acá—Informó Neji apenas regresó—Y seguramente los hombres ya no tardaran de marcharse de tu casa—Sasuke agitó la cabeza enlentecido por el suceso.

-Pero es demasiado—Hinata habló dirigiéndose a su hermano—¿Cómo podría papá intentar que alguien esté a mi lado si él no lo desea?

-Quizás porque nunca te vio tan frágil como aquel día. Fue distinto a las otras veces—Le explicó escuetamente.

Hiashi no se iba a molestar a retener a Gaara a su lado aunque tuviera los medios, no estaba listo para ceder a su hija a un hombre, con Naruto ¿cómo iba a querer que su hija estuviera con un estafador que la robó sin el menor tinte de discreción? Seguramente Sasuke fue vulnerable, su juventud lo hacía moldeable para obligarlo a que "cuidara" de Hinata, así solo fuera una actuación. Además el Uchiha deseaba reclamar su paternidad cuestión osada que seguramente lo motivó a idear un plan.

Sasuke bufó indignado, sabía que para Hinata no era un objeto o un bien que se pudiera obtener con dinero, pero con la familia política que adquirió no era lo mismo y lo exasperaba. Recordando a Itachi, le envió un texto preguntándole si los hombres se habían marchado, su hermano no tardó en responderle afirmativamente a su interrogante y enseguida obtuvo un segundo texto con una sarta de preguntas que ignoró deliberadamente.

-Esto se ha vuelto grande—Dijo Hinata nerviosa y avergonzada—¡Oye ¿y Ten-ten? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?!

-Por el momento no quiero verla—Respondió reticente a hablar sobre la decisión que tomó.

-Neji, no lo hizo de mala fé, ella quería protegerte quería salvar su matrimonio...

-Había otras maneras... siempre las hubo. Lo que te hizo a ti, te expuso a ti ¿qué hubiéramos hecho si te sucedía algo Hina? Las dos fueron unas estúpidas y tú más. Sobre ella me mintió y actuar con esa estúpida excusa no justifica nada—Siseó enojado con aun esposa.

-Ten-Ten te ama y no hizo las cosas sin razonar—Explicó. Su hermano gruñó y atemorizada por lo incierto que parecía la relación prosiguió—Te ama, ella solo pensó en ti y es injusto que tú seas cruel.

Con los ojos desorbitados por el coraje Neji miró a Hinata, Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia adelante al creer que el castaño acababa de perder el control.

-¿Y lo que les hizo a ustedes qué?—Decidió verter limón en la herida reciente.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza y Neji se sintió conforme.

-Me alegro que reconozcas esa parte...

-Aun así...—Hinata lo interrumpió— Creo que solo tenía miedo, quizás pensó que me había arrojado a un precipicio e intentaba rescatarme. Supongo que pudo ver lo precipitado de nuestras acciones y se preocupó por mí. No fue justo lo que nos hizo, pero Sasuke y yo hemos decidido pasar eso y es un tema que no pensamos tocar.

-Nada podría justificar ese tipo de acciones, necesito un tiempo eso es todo...

La conversación se terminó en ese momento, durante largos minutos estuvieron en silencio e Hinata se dedicó a descansar en el hombro del moreno que se había sentado a su lado, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba.

Hiashi llegó tiempo después, con los ojos lunas severos y evaluadores. La peliazul se incorporó aun así fue ignorada. Su padre y Neji se perdieron en la oficina y los nervios casi la destrozan, sobre todo Sasuke le fue arrebatado sin darle la oportunidad de acompañarlo...

 **Tenía que volver a hacerlo y actualizar, mmm no revisé tanto el texto así que espero que sea comprensible, si no, me disculpo.**

 **Sé que no les había dado esta noticia pero este capítulo es el penúltimo... Mis disculpas, el tiempo se me fue volando y no sopesé que debía hablarlo con ustedes.**

 **Podría quizás sentir precipitada la reconciliación, pero creo que nuestra Hina en esta historia es bastantillo independiente además de que está locamente enamorada, lo único que quiere es tenerlo cerca, además... acaba de conocer que todo lo que los separó fue un embuste de su cuñis...**

 **Creo que es evidente que sucedió respecto a TenTen y Neji y vuelvo a tocarlo, porque más adelante.. no creo mencionarlo... me enfrasco en otros temas. Sobre todo, quiero que se vea el lado más humado de todo, es sorprendente como Ten-Ten siendo tan humana resultó la villana del año xD... creo que sus actuares fueron humanos, tan humanos como a veces solemos ser, quién sabe.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por cada comentario, nuevamente no contesto, me disculpo, pero quiero que sepan que siempre, siempre, siempre los leo, cada mañana abro las apps para ver si hay alguno nuevo y los leo, muchísimas gracias a quienes me regalan esas palabras, en verdad las aprecio. Gracias por los ánimos, sus opiniones. Besos.**


	16. FINAL Acoplandonos a las familias

**Estoy muy feliz de traerles el final, antes de eso debo recalcar que los personajes pues le pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la historia ya saben es mi creación...**

 **Tomé prestadas un par de letras nuevamente, las canta respectivamente muse y jang keun suk, las letras se las quedo a deber, pero créditos a ellos también.**

 **Comencemos, espero que les agrade el gran final..**

-¿Qué sucede?—La pregunta salió sola de los labios rosados de Hinata un poco después de que Neji y su padre se fueran sin decirle adiós o dedicarle una sola mirada.

Sasuke caminó hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante un tanto serio.

-Tu padre me leyó la cartilla—Sasuke explicó al dejarse caer sobre la superficie acolchonada del sillón. La ojiluna se puso roja y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal—Creía que ya eras adulta—Se mofó a pesar de la tensión que lo acompañaba después de la desagradable conversación que llevó con su suegro.

El Uchiha dejó caer la cabeza intentando relajarse, su suegro parecía un loco maníaco, o más bien el jefe de una pandilla. Dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa burlesca, observando a la mujer que tenía apenada frente a él, ¿sería capaz su "suegro" de cumplir sus promesas si llegase a lastimarla? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse si lo único que quería era estar junto a esa mujer?...

-Por más que intento no logro detenerlo.—Se disculpó acongojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No pasa nada—Dijo al encogerse de hombros—Lo peor que puede sucederme es quedarme sin huevos— Luego su sonrisa burlona se acrecentó—Eso sería malo para ti...

-¿Qué?

Sasuke le guiñó el ojo izquierdo al notar la perplejidad en el bello rostro.

-Él lo dijo con palabras elegantes, se limitó a decirme lo que me haría si acaso vuelvo a dejarte sola. Pero hay un detalle que él no sabe...

-¿Cuál?—Sasuke se levantó y le tomó las mejillas.

-Que no pienso separarme de ti nunca—Y a continuación la besó, con hambre, siendo demasiado consciente que era el único lugar donde deseaba quedarse.

-Y ya que yo tuve que pasar por el examen de tu padre, lo justo es que tú pases lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Que será mejor que te cambies—Le dijo al tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, la subió al asiento del copiloto del Ferrari gris

-¿Conoceré a tus padres?—Cuestionó por primera vez después de dejarse arrastrar, sin tener el tiempo de analizar la situación.

Cuando Sasuke arrancó el coche, Hinata se fijó en el atuendo que el moreno le puso mientras discutían levemente, una oleada de pánico la recorrió, arrepentida que los leggins y blusones largos se hubieran vuelto parte de su vestimenta habitual y mucho más de dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Sasuke sonrió de lado tomando una calle principal para acercarse a su casa.

-¿Por qué no?—Soltó despreocupado.

-¡No estoy vestida para la ocasión. Da la vuelta ahora mismo!

-Yo tampoco lo estaba.

-¡Vas muy de prisa!—Sasuke miró el velocímetro antes de comprender que ella se refería a los acontecimientos.

-Creo que es mejor arreglar todo de una vez, así tú y yo podemos empezar mañana más relajados.

-Sasuke—Se quejó al convencerse que él no daría la vuelta y hablaba en serio.

-Solo tengo a mi madre. Gracias a ella te volví a ver y me di cuenta que estabas embarazada. Tengo un hermano mayor—Explicó consciente que nunca le había hablado de su familia—Él fue por quién acepté firmar el contrato, bueno en parte, él está enfermo y no teníamos dinero, además se casó y tengo una sobrina pequeña, no tiene más del año.

Los ojos lunas lo siguieron procesando la información recibida, estaba agradecida que le hablase de su familia pero necesitaba más tiempo, más información. Permaneció en silencio consciente que revelarle la situación familiar lo ponía tenso, por más ganas que tuviera de detenerlo ahora mismo y exponerle una vez más sus motivos, no se atrevía a detener su relato.

-Mi padre falleció hace tiempo.

-Lo lamento.

-No tienes por qué, él no era muy bueno con nosotros era alcohólico—Dijo con naturalidad.

Sin saber que decir la ojiluna se mojó los labios con saliva.

-Sasuke... esto, no estoy preparada, ¿les has hablado de mí?

-No—Le dijo con una sonrisa mirándola por un segundo—Pero ya se imaginan de tu presencia... De hecho lo saben.—Confirmó.

Ella ofuscada movió la cabeza.

-Detente—Ordenó.

-¿En medio carril?

-¿No lo entiendes? Yo, tú... soy mucho mayor que tú, ¿qué va a pensar tu madre, tu hermano? No les voy a agradar y menos así de sorpresa... No me hagas esto.

-No te preocupes, no se atreverían a decirte nada y en cualquier caso... tú ya me robaste de casa—Decidió bromear esperando calmarla.

-Sasuke—Fue un murmullo entrecortado convertido en reproche, los ojos lunas acusadores se posaron en el muchacho que iba atento al volante

Él alargó la mano para tomar la suya y la llevó a sus labios para darle un delicado beso.

-Con gusto yo te robaba pero en mi casa no cabemos—Agregó poniéndose serio—Y quiero vivir contigo—Dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

Esta vez una sonrisa tímida se posó en los labios rosas de la chica.

-Me parece buena idea—Concordó más que feliz. Evidentemente existían ciertos miedos pero tampoco encontraba un sentido para estar separados, el futuro que les esperaba era incierto ¿por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

-El único problema que tengo es que por ahora no nos veremos mucho.—Sasuke explicó tratando de poner los cimientos de su nueva relación.

-¿Por qué?—El tinte alterado salió en la voz de la ojiluna.

-No seré un mantenido.—Reveló al encoger los hombros y mirándola por un breve segundo antes de volver la vista al frente—En el bar no me va mal, puedo costearme la carrera pero no me queda tiempo y apenas si duermo, así que...

-No quiero que vayas ahí...

-Es mi trabajo—La voz del moreno fue firme al impedirle esta vez él que siguiera hablando—Y necesito dinero, no pienso aceptar nada más de ti y tú tendrás que adaptarte a eso...

-Pero es absurdo—Debatió Hinata.

-No para mí y no conviertas esto en una discusión.

-Eres necio.

-Y tú también además de una mandona—Concluyó, Hinata suspiró molesta y un tanto dolida.

-Solo quieres ir para ver a esa pelirroja. Si te quedas en casa, no nos hará falta nada si te dedicas solo a estudiar.

-Y que tú pagues todo ¿no? Además no pienso ponerte el cuerno aunque no me creas...

-Entonces busca otro trabajo ya... no es difícil.—Sasuke gruñó, Hinata no sabía lo complicado que era encontrar un trabajo bien pagado.—Ya me pusiste el cuerno—Soltó y miró a la ventanilla para ocultar sus ojos húmedos.

-No estábamos juntos—Gruñó él exasperado—Joder Hinata, no quiero pelear contigo y menos por cosas que ya no podemos solucionar y que solo te lastiman—Le dijo consciente del cambio de humor.

¿Cómo creerle? Ella estaba convertida en una ballena y aun le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz ¿cómo Sasuke no caería en los encantos de alguna bella joven? Gimió empequeñecida de la situación. Él probablemente nunca entendiera sus miedos, la humillación que en momentos sentía...

-No puedo dejar el trabajo porque la carrera es cara y no es fácil conseguir un empleo que me ayude a solventar el gasto. Además aunque yo no pueda darte a ti o a mi hijo la vida a la que tú estás acostumbrada, si quiero darles algo. En lo que respecta a ti, no quiero que me mantengas, quiero estar contigo a tu lado, nada más, amándote, cuidándote, por favor sé razonable.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, las palabras habían tocado otra fibra emotiva dentro de sí, no era tonta podía vislumbrar el panorama del Uchiha, ¿pero por qué él no entendía lo desagradable que era para ella que él trabajase con la pelirroja?

Para mala suerte de Hinata, Sasuke, era igual o más orgulloso que los hombres de su familia, y consciente de ello sabía que la guerra la tenía perdida. Por el momento tendría que ceder y más adelante hacerle entender su punto de vista.

-Hemos llegado—La frase de Sasuke la hizo despabilarse y mirar alarmada su entorno. El miedo la recorrió.

Sasuke le dedicó una de esas retorcidas sonrisas que la volvían loca, a pesar del revuelo que quiso causar su interior, lo observó de forma suplicante y se negó a salir del coche.

-Estás aquí, debo tranquilizar a Itachi. Mi madre también debe estar exaltada. Ayer hice un par de tonterías...—Explicó, decepcionado de la actitud femenina— No pienso obligarte a nada—Sentenció al bajar del coche evidentemente molesto.

Hinata suspiró casi embotada, sin darse cuenta estaba a punto del llanto viéndolo alejarse. Cuando Sasuke iba a abrir la puerta principal de una vivienda, sin pensarlo más bajó del auto y lo llamó.

-Lo haré—Sasuke apenas y la escuchó, pero la esperó antes de girar la chapa.

-Cálmate, parece que estuvieras al borde de la muerte—Habló seco.

La casa pertenecía a un lote de interés social, así que Hinata observó con interés cada detalle a pesar de tener gran similitud con las colindantes. Aunque era un hogar pequeño y humilde destilaba calor, en la entrada unas macetas de crisantemos rojos adornaban la entrada, la pintura blanca un poco deslavada y amarillenta denotaba el paso del tiempo, aún así la pequeña casa demostraba que sus habitantes se esmeraban por la limpieza y el cuidado de la misma.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y la llevó consigo a pesar de haberse quedado petrificada por los nervios, los ojos lunas expectantes observaron una pequeña sala y detrás de ella lo que debía ser la cocina, unas escaleras a un extremo que daban a la planta alta... detrás de un sillón grisáceo salió una niña gateando. La pequeña azabache en un mameluco rosa le sonrió a Sasuke y se sentó en el piso de azulejo blanco extendiéndole los bracitos.

-Ella es Sarada—Le dijo a la ojiluna acercándola al sofá para que tomara asiento, ella más tranquila de solo notar a la niña respiró aliviada.

-Es hermosa—Reconoció en voz baja, sonriendo.

-Yo le digo a Itachi que se parece a su madre, pero realmente lleva los genes Uchiha a todo lo que dan.—Sasuke le dijo antes de tomar a la niña en sus brazos.

Hinata soltó una sonrisita, admirada, al ver a la pequeña niña en los fuertes brazos del muchacho. Enseguida una misma imagen vino a su mente, intentando visualizarlo con su propio hijo, tal hecho le inundó el corazón con un sentimiento indescriptible.

-¡Sasuke!—Todos los que estaban en la sala miraron hacia la escaleras.

Itachi bajó cada peldaño de prisa y luego reparó en la ojiluna, en cuestión de segundos supo dónde la había visto anteriormente, por un momento dudó que se tratase de la misma mujer por la cual Izumi le montó una escena de celos, pero los ojos claros de la chica serían inconfundibles.

-¡Pá!— Sarada lo llamó y le extendió los brazos apenas estuvo cerca. Él hizo lo suyo acogiendo a la pequeña, como pocas veces estaba intrigado por la inusual visita.

-Ella es Hinata—Sasuke habló, el azabache recién llegado observó el vientre visiblemente abultado y sin querer la incomodó.

Itachi dejó salir el aliento con pesadez, quería decir que era una maldita broma pero era imposible.

¿Tan embarazada estaba la novia de Sasuke? ¿Y esa mujer era la novia de Sasuke? Tampoco pasó desapercibido que ella debía ser un poco mayor que su hermano, una cuestión que no era impedimento, estaba consciente. Pero parecían de dos mundos distintos, ella a simple vista era una mujer realizada y su hermano un idiota universitario.

« _¿Qué se esconde detrás de la faceta de chica buena?_ » Tendría que averiguarlo pero lenta y cuidadosamente.

-Él es mi hermano, Itachi—Presentó el menor de los Uchihas. Hinata se puso de pie para saludarlo y ambos se dieron la mano.

A pesar que Itachi fue amable Hinata pudo captar la mirada de reproche que dedicó a Sasuke.

-¿Ya le ofreciste algo?—Itachi habló de pronto yendo a la cocina.

-Yo estoy bien gracias.—La débil voz de la chica se escuchó.

-¿Y mi mamá?—Preguntó Sasuke que se fue detrás de su hermano.

-Se está bañando.

Hinata respiró profundamente y el impacto no la abandonó, se incrementó ya que una mujer con el pelo azabache, largo y húmedo descendió por las escaleras. No le costó adivinar su identidad, poseía unos enormes ojos negros tupidos de pestañas, casi idénticos a unos que ella conocía bastante bien.

-Itachi ¿qué debería cocinar?—En ese momento la mujer mayor se dio cuenta de la presencia de su invitada.

Hinata se sorprendió, a pesar de la rápida inspección que realizó, se quedó corta, la madre de Sasuke era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de su edad y enseguida se dio cuenta que también muy amable,

-Oh, ¿Izumi está aquí? ¿Eres su amiga?—Preguntó llegando al final de las angostas escaleras, dejando ver unas arruguitas en sus ojos al sonreírle.

-No—Respondió Hinata en un susurro, con las mejillas empezando a tomar color y con falta de oxígeno en los pulmones.

Los dos morenos salieron a la vista entonces. Sasuke llevaba una enorme sonrisa en los labios, misma que hizo razonar a Hinata, que debía ser fuerte. Si la felicidad de su amado dependía de entablar una relación con su familia, claro que podría hacerlo; lo haría mucho más feliz.

-Mamá—Sasuke la llamó y el rostro de la mujer se alegró notablemente—Ella viene conmigo.

-¡Ah! –Expresó Mikoto volviendo a sonreírle a la peliazul—¿Harán tarea?

-Mamá—El llamado de Sasuke fue de fastidio y suplica—Ella es mi novia, solo quería que la conocieras.

Tras escuchar a su hijo la mujer mayor volvió la mirada a la peliazul, esta vez cualquier rastro de amabilidad fue borrada reemplazada por la duda de la noticia recibida. Mikoto reparó en el abultado vientre por primera vez y entonces miró a Sasuke impactada...

-Pero esta mujer está embarazada—El comentario le salió solo debido a la conmoción. Lo menos que quería es que su hijo se hiciera cargo del niño de otro.

Hinata fijó la vista en el piso de azulejo, abochornada, se sentía peor que adolescente. De todo lo que pudo decirle su futura suegra, pensaba que eso era lo más amable.

-Mamá—Sasuke la llamó incomodó, intentando frenarla. La expresión que su madre tenía en el rostro pocas veces la observó, pero consciente que era signo de alarma y no quería enfrentarse a un regaño frente a la ojiluna.

Nunca pensó que su madre reaccionaria de esa manera, de hecho nunca sospesó cómo lo haría; y la mirada desaprobatoria le decía bien en un mensaje implícito que sacara a esa mujer de su vida ahora mismo o al menos de su casa, así que prefirió continuar antes que ella lo hiciera.

—Si, lo está... vamos a tener un hijo.

Mikoto miró una vez más a la peliazul, el ceño se le frunció analizando a la mujer evidentemente muy embarazada, al menos tenía la decencia de mostrarse cabizbaja y apenada. Pero lo que decía su hijo era descabellado, sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado... Enamorarse era parte de la vida, su hijo tenía que hacerlo, tal como Itachi. Pero ser el padre de la criatura en el vientre de la desconocida era inconcebible, de ser así mínimo la debió de haber visto antes, era para que en más de una ocasión lo hubiera visto con ella... o algo similar.

-Ese niño no puede ser tuyo. No sabes la responsabilidad que te estás echando encima, ¿quieres arruinar tu vida para criar el hijo de alguien más? –Mikoto intentó ser razonable exponiendo los puntos más importantes de la situación, ahorrándose una par de ironías e insultos para "esa mujer" que quería aprovecharse de la nobleza de su adorable hijo menor.

Incrédulo, sería la mejor manera en la cual Sasuke podría relatar su estado, su madre jamás había perdido los estribos de esa manera, además Hinata estaba ahí, escuchándola, notó la incomodidad en la Hyuga y negó con la cabeza exasperado.

-Mamá no digas esas cosas—Reprochó ignorando la mirada colérica de su progenitora—El niño es mío.

-Eso dices tú... si bien se ve que ésta mujer ya está vivida.

Hinata entreabrió los labios jalando aire, el peor escenario que vislumbró estaba ocurriendo, quería irse pero se aferró a mantenerse ahí, Sasuke tampoco la había tenido fácil con sus familiares, y ahora la señora Uchiha de la nada se enteraba de lo suyo, trataba a pesar de la vergonzosa situación vislumbrar el impacto que tenía para su ahora suegra enterarse de los hechos, ¿de qué otra manera podía reaccionar? Solo defendía a su cachorro de lo que creía peligro.

-No te permito que digas eso—Siseó el muchacho definitivamente molesto—El niño es mío, y si no tienes algo mejor que decir será mejor que nos marchemos.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!—Amenazó Mikoto lanzado una mirada mortífera a la Hyuga.

Sin embargo su adorado hijo se atrevió a moverse y acercarse a la mujer tomándola del brazo esperando que se levantara para que se marcharan.

-Madre—Itachi decidió intervenir ya que los dos habían perdido los estribos y su hermano no estaba dispuesto a escucharla—Sasuke no te miente, realmente ellos tendrán a un hijo juntos—Enfatizó cada palabra, ir en contra de su hermano solo complicaría la situación.

Mikoto miró con los ojos desorbitados a Itachi pero lucía tan convincente que no pudo seguir en negación, si él lo decía debía ser así; la mujer peliazul con la cabeza agachada pero un enorme vientre, era entonces la novia de su hijo.

La Uchiha meneó la cabeza, abrumada, y fue entonces testigo de la sutileza que estaba teniendo el chico que consideraba su bebé con una mujer que sin lugar a dudas era mayor que él, y seguramente lo había pervertido. La respiración comenzó a faltarle, lo último que escuchó fue a sus hijos llamándola antes de entrar a la oscuridad.

Sasuke corrió para atrapar a su madre y evitar que se golpeara contra el duro suelo.

-Se ha desmayado—Dijo Itachi, Sasuke la estaba cargando.

Hinata se levantó del sillón para que la recostara, ya que era el más grande, todavía tenía la cara roja y se veía sumamente avergonzada. Itachi se apiadó al verla.

-No te lo tomes personal—Comenzó y los ojos lunas lo miraron atemorizados—Sasuke, es su hijo predilecto. Hubiera montado una escena a cualquiera, terminará aceptando que su bebé se convertirá en padre, solo le ha caído de sopetón la noticia.

Incapaz de responder solo apartó la mirada.

-Iré a buscar el alcohol—Anunció Sasuke. Itachi asintió reacomodándole el cabello de la frente a su progenitora.

-¿Qué pretendes con Sasuke?—Pronunció en voz baja.

Hinata miró al hombre que estaba inclinando hacia la mujer inconsciente, los ojos negros enormes de Sarada sobresalían por un hombro de éste.

-¿Qué?—Su pregunta también salió en un susurro.

-Toda la historia es bastante turbia, ¿realmente estás embarazada de él? –Interrogó dándole la cara—Hinata tragó saliva incapaz de responder. Itachi entrecerró los ojos—Sé que Sasuke te ama y de acuerdo al tiempo que tiene que ha cambiado puedo creer que realmente él te haya embarazado, pero no eres el tipo que mujer que mi hermano hubiese buscado por su cuenta, así que podrías ser sincera conmigo y aclarar el asunto de una vez.

-Yo—Hinata susurró nerviosa ya que el hermano de Sasuke era más que perceptivo—también amo a tu hermano...

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte y no tenemos tiempo para hablar de hechos secundarios... Si no del embarazo... Conozco a mi hermano, pero no a ti, ¿qué escondes?

-Mi bebé es de Sasuke—Itachi dibujó una leve sonrisa al percibir los pasos de su hermano acercarse a las escaleras.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo, también el tipo de persona que eres pero debes saber que lo protegeré. Así que si estás jugando con él será mejor que termines con eso porque no permitiré que lo lastimes otra vez... me evitaría todas esas palabras pero estoy seguro que algo esconden, conozco a mi hermano. Dejaré que los hechos transcurran.

Los pasos se hicieron audibles para Hinata y Sasuke apareció con una botella de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón, caminando de prisa hacia ellos. La frágil mano femenina detuvo a la masculina, antes de que acercara la bolita de algodón impregnada de alcohol a la nariz de su madre y la despertara.

-Necesito irme, lo siento.—Anunció con la voz débil.

Itachi observó a la mujer poseedora de ojos lunas sin demostrar su curiosidad, simplemente con un semblante serio. Habitualmente no se metería de esa manera en los asuntos de su hermano, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en la ecuación y nada tenía que ver con la edad de la novia de su hermano o incluso que no fuera su tipo, era guapa, bastante guapa, claro que su hermano se pudo haber visto atraído por ella... pero algo no encajaba y necesitaba descubrirlo antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir herido.

-Hinata—Sintió la aspereza con la que fue llamada así que se apresuró a aclarar sus motivos.

-Tu madre necesita tiempo y yo no me siento bien, perdón. Te veo en casa—Dijo antes caminar hacia la puerta.

Sasuke sin saber qué hacer miró a su mamá inconsciente y a la peliazul que se alejaba, tratando de decidirse cuál sería su mejor opción, ambas lo necesitaban y él no sabía qué hacer.

-Vierte más alcohol—Le ordenó Itachi que aun traía a la pequeña Sarada en brazos todavía.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Estás seguro que el niño es tuyo?

-Itachi—La irritación de su hermanito lo hizo sonreír.

-Solo quiero saber si meter las manos al fuego por ti vale la pena.

Sasuke respiró cansino volviendo a alejar la torunda alcoholada de su madre, alargando así su estado de inconsciencia.

-Lo estoy—Habló finalmente, después sonrió con un tenue rubor—Es largo de explicar, pero sí, no tengo la menor duda que sea así. Ella y yo, ya sabes.

-Mmm—Emitió Itachi poniendo a Sarada en el suelo—¿Cómo la conociste?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esto qué?—Cuestionó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por el interrogatorio del cual era víctima.

-Simplemente no es el tipo de mujer a la cual te le acercarías, ella se ve de mi edad y su porte...

-Pasó.

-¿Ella se te acercó?

-Podría decirse que sí... pero realmente yo fui quién le saltó encima, desde que la vi me calentó... tendremos un bebé... será niño... yo aún no puedo creerlo del todo.

-Eres un caliente—Sonrió Itachi—Antes te ahorraste los detalles ¿Por qué se separaron?

-Ya deja eso ¿quieres?

-No puedo, quiero entender, estar seguro que todo lo que estás haciendo esté bien y no solo más adelante te compliques nuevamente.

-Solo quédate conforme con saber que la amo, joder que sí. Ese niño es mío estoy seguro, y estaré a su lado porque esta vez no pienso arruinarlo, seré el hombre que ella merece y no te pongas tú también histérico—Anunció, volviendo a verter alcohol en la bolita de algodón.

Acercó la bolita de algodón a la nariz de su madre, poco a poco la mujer abrió los ojos, le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. De inmediato las facciones se le endurecieron buscando a la "mujer buscona", pero ella ya no estaba ahí, por un momento se cuestionó si había sido un mal sueño, pero el semblante molesto de su hijo menor le dejó ver que nada había sido inventado.

-¿Dónde está?—Preguntó sin dejarse incomodar por el reclamo que veía en los grandes y hermosos ojos negros, cargados de espesas y largas pestañas de su retoño.

-Se ha ido, supongo que creyó que era mejor para no incomodarte.—Soltó con cierto aire de reproche pero Mikoto lo ignoró, tenía que hablar serio y tendido así que no aceptaría las pataletas de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿No piensas en tu futuro?—Sasuke que estaba en cuclillas se irguió-¿Estás seguro que esa mujer está embarazada de ti? ¿Qué si te está mintiendo? Luego se ve que es una oportunista, seguro solo se está aprovechando de ti.

-Para ya mamá y no digas más tonterías, te dije que no hablaras así de Hinata.

-Es que los hombres no saben reconocer a una buena mujer y menos un chamaco como tú—Regañó.

Itachi que seguía en silencio, prefirió marcharse a la cocina intentando darles intimidad, pero manteniéndose lo suficiente cerca para intervenir si la discusión salía de control.

-Hinata es una buena mujer...

-Las buenas mujeres no se meten con hombres más jóvenes y menos se embarazan de ellos, eso considerando que el niño sea tuyo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado.

-Te guste o no, ella es la mujer que elegí y será la madre de mi hijo. Y yo me quedaré a su lado.

-Es una tontería ¿qué va a pasar en algunos años? Cuando tú quieras salir a divertirte y ella prefiera quedarse a ver telenovelas. Ahorita quizá te aguanta el ritmo ¿pero en un tiempo?

La rabia comenzó a fluir por el menor de los Uchihas. Decepcionando, debió hacerle caso a Hinata... podía entender que Hiashi se pusiera desconfiado después de todo lo acontecido en el pasado de Hinata, e incluso sabiendo las diferencias sociales entre ambos, pero la actitud de su madre no tenía justificación, Itachi y ella se estaban pasando de la raya.

-Hinata no es así y en cualquier caso ¿qué me estás proponiendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué la deje? ¿Qué me olvide que vamos a tener un hijo?

-Pero si esa mujer ni siquiera la conocíamos—Replicó la mujer.

-Pero yo sí. La conozco lo suficiente para haber sido yo quién la embarazó—Mikoto sintió que le faltó el aire, su bebé no podía estar hablando de tener sexo con esa mujer, su hijito ni siquiera debía saber qué era, por inercia miró a Itachi y resopló cansina.

-Nunca trajiste una novia, nunca te gustó una chica, ¿cómo puedo creerte? Debes conocer a más mujeres, vivir tu vida, antes de...

-Estuve viviendo con ella hace meses—Explicó, cansado del alboroto de su madre—Si no la traje es porque no pensé que tuviera futuro nuestra relación, pero ahora sí que lo tiene.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto se abrieron.

Itachi que fingía no escucharlos también miró a Sasuke con sorpresa, solo que él ató enseguida todos los cabos sueltos, ¿se habría debido todo a una simple calentura del momento? Una situación que al final a ambos protagonistas se les salió de las manos y terminó en un embarazo.

-Pero tú dijiste que estabas trabajando.—La voz de Mikoto fue dura.

-Estaba viviendo con ella y la dejé embarazada.

-¿Me mentiste? Por Dios esa mujer es de lo peor mira que sonsacarte de esa manera...

-No soy un niño madre, soy lo suficientemente grande para saber qué estaba haciendo. Hinata no me hizo nada que yo no quisiera y en todo caso, soy yo quien la dejó embarazada, deja de culparla.

-No estoy segura de eso—Regañó una vez más.

-Yo la amo mamá y si no puedes aceptarla, entonces también me estás rechazando a mí y a tu futuro nieto—Sentenció el azabache.

-¡Ah! Lo que me faltaba—Soltó la mujer indignada poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su hijo mucho más alto que ella.

-Como quieras—Espetó dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Ni un paso más jovencito—Decretó Mikoto.

-Ya basta mamá. Cuando le dije a Hinata que viniéramos no la traje para esto, nunca pensé que te comportarías de esa forma con ella. Solo quería que ya se conocieran y pudiéramos continuar con nuestras vidas, pero si lo que quieres es no verla, no nos verás a los dos... o tres, bah ¡Como sea!

-¡Sasuke!—Gritó la mujer viendo a su hijo tomar el pomo de la puerta, él apenas ladeó el rostro haciendo que ambas miradas negras se encontrasen, ambas rabiosas—No des otro paso.

Decepcionado de la respuesta dejó caer los párpados y enderezó su rostro para salir de la casa.

-¡Sasuke!

-Mamá déjalo, tiene que calmarse y tú también—Pidió Itachi, sopesando que como pocas veces actuó impulsivo y no debió dejarse llevar por la desconfianza, no debió hablarle de la manera como lo hizo a la peliazul. Ahora que Sasuke había explicado la situación podía valorar mejor el panorama, aunque seguían existiendo ciertas lagunas.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

-Sasuke tiene razón mamá, ya no es un niño y si no la presentó antes sabía que no la aceptarías fácilmente, seguramente valoró como te lo tomarías. Pero ella se ve buena persona, estaba apenada y seguramente quiso causar menos molestias y por eso se fue.

-Patrañas.

-Mamá—Pidió una vez más—Sasuke tiene razón, ¿realmente esperas que se aleje de la mujer que va a darle un hijo?—La mujer miró con ojos atormentados.

-Ella no me agrada—Itachi sonrió.

-Debe ser por el momento, le sonreíste y te veías a gusto con ella hasta que te enteraste que era la novia de Sasuke.

-Ni digas novia, no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre, es muy pequeño.

-Tiene 21 madre... ya no es un niño. Y es un pillo, no porque no haya traído a nadie quiere decir que no hubiera chicas en su vida, simplemente no las tomaba enserio. Quita esa cara, alégrate tu hijo ha crecido y es un chico responsable, tal como nos educaste ¿no te das cuenta? Está respetando a la mujer que ama, y la está protegiendo, incluso de ti.

Los ojos de Mikoto se llenaron de lágrimas y se soltó en un llanto maternal agobiado pero también orgulloso.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata estaba hundida en el sillón de su habitación, los rayos del sol que se ocultaban iluminaban con destellos naranjas su piel blanca. Parecía ida y en su mente solo estaban las palabras de la madre de Sasuke y a sí mismo las de Itachi, cerró los ojos con frustración condenándose. La señora Uchiha tenía razón, se había aprovechado de su hijo, pero ahora lo amaba con todo su corazón y tampoco estaba dispuesta a soltarlo si él quería quedarse a su lado.

Por otro lado entendía la desconfianza de Itachi, incluso el deseo de proteger a Sasuke, era una reacción normal entre hermanos, además la situación entre ellos no era normal; quizás si fuese más joven todo sería distinto... si hubiesen tenido una relación convencional y no ése absurdo contrato, solo pensar que saliera a la luz con los familiares del azabache la llenaba de pánico.

La puerta se abrió y ni siquiera se animó a ver al intruso.

-Ahí estás—La voz del moreno denotó el alivio.

Ella lo miró nerviosa y bajó la mirada cohibida.

-¿Tu madre está mejor?—Cuestionó en un susurro de voz, agarrándose las rodillas.

-¿Me preguntas por ella?—Regresó curvando una de sus cejas—Realmente lo siento, ella no es así, no sé porque reaccionó de esa forma.

-Si... Te creo, fue amable...—Prefirió callarse el "hasta que supo que era tu pareja y que el bebé era tuyo" –Solo está preocupada por ti, yo no debo ser lo que quería para ti—El eje de tristeza no se pudo ocultar y él se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerla a su fuerte cuerpo.

-Pero tú eres lo que yo quiero para mí, y no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti... además vamos a tener un niño que tenemos que cuidar juntos.

Hinata le sonrió tímidamente.

-Deseo que se parezca mucho a ti para que sea tan guapo.

Sasuke soltó una risilla nerviosa y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Si tiene tus ojos será guapo—Afirmó.

-¿Quieres tener más hijos?

-Ey... no has sacado todavía este—Respondió abrumado.

-Yo no soy tan joven como tú—Agregó mortificada y él la miró sin saber qué decirle, tener otro hijo pronto no estaba definitivamente en sus planes.

-Eres joven—Cortó—Te ves mucho más joven.

-Pero no lo soy—Se quejó.

Él suspiró.

-Pues mira... para darte otro hijo primero debes aceptar ser mi esposa de otra forma mandaré a mi madre a la tumba—Bromeó—Porque uno por accidente pero dos...

Hinata se incorporó para verlo a la cara.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-Bueno no tengo un anillo pero sí, eso intento—Hinata lo besó en los labios entusiasmada, olvidando el mal momento con su suegra.

Pronto sus pequeñas manos se posaron en las mejillas del muchacho mientras sus labios se acoplaban y acariciaban al otro, en un dulce y necesitado beso.

Cuando el beso hubo terminado, Sasuke comenzó a tararearle una canción al oído, Hinata se estremeció con el aliento tibio que le hizo arder el interior, con la letra llena de amor y con la voz que despertaba cada fibra de su ser.

-" _Yo estaba buscando. Tú estabas en una misión. Entonces nuestros corazones se combinaron como una colisión de estrellas de neutrones._

 _No tengo nada que perder, te has tomado tu tiempo para elegir. Entonces nos dijimos el uno al otro sin un rastro de miedo que... Nuestro amor será para siempre. Y si morimos, morimos juntos. Mentira, nunca lo dije porque nuestro amor será para siempre._

 _El mundo está quebrado, halos no brillan. Intentamos hacer una diferencia pero nadie quiere escuchar._

 _Aclama a los predicadores, falsos y orgullosos, sus doctrinas se oscurecerán, entonces se disiparan, como copos de nieve en el océano._

 _El amor es para siempre, y si morimos, morimos juntos. Mentira, nunca te lo dije porque nuestro amor será para siempre._

 _Ahora no tengo nada más que perder, tú tomas tu tiempo para elegir. Puedo decirte ahora que, sin ningún rastro de miedo que mi amor será para siempre, y si morimos, morimos juntos. Yo nunca, porque nuestro amor será para siempre"._

-Es hermosa—Dijo emocionada sin poder evitar que su voz saliera afectada por la conmoción y el deseo.

Y cómo si se tratase de un premio por sus palabras, sin pudor alguno Sasuke atrapó los pechos generosos acunándolos entre sus palmas, colmando así un poco de su necesidad pero causando toda una revolución interior, que desembocaba directamente a su lujuria.

-Es de un grupo que se llama Muse—Explicó—Fue para una película cursi y estúpida...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé—Reveló haciendo que la ojiluna frunciera el entrecejo—Creo algo de Eclipse, no sé, es de vampiros—Confesó, entonces Hinata se rió,

-No la película, la canción.

-Ah, Neutron Star Collision (Love is forever).

-¿Vuelves a cantármela?—Pidió soltando un jadeo sofocada por el intento que hacía Sasuke sobre la ropa para identificar los pezones erectos sobre la tela.

-Necesito motivación.

-¿Qué? –Él sonrió de manera retorcida.

-Quítate la ropa.

-¿qué?—Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

-Oíste bien deja de preguntar, te necesito desnuda para que seas mi musa.

-Sasuke—Se quejó, coloreando su rostro, pero dentro de sí su cuerpo no ansiaba otra cosa.

El Uchiha le metió por la espalda las manos debajo del blusón soltándole el sujetador para tener libre acceso a los pechos. Hinata jadeó apenas sentir el contacto del calor de la piel del moreno contra suya. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando los montículos rosados fueron acariciados con delicadeza con las yemas de los dedos, él solo curvó más sus labios, para bajar a su oreja y complacerla, aunque con una letra diferente:

- _"Estoy aquí, algo tímido mientras me susurras al oído, nuestra historia parece un misterio, pero aún así, hay felicidad mientras nos miramos el uno al otro. Solo mira lo hermoso que es._

 _Aunque tenemos que caminar con cuidado por el callejón. Ese pequeño rayo de luz del sol lo hace diferente. Ni siquiera pueden imaginarse como es... tu eres mi pequeño sueño, mi preciosa, mi preciosa... mi preciosa._

 _Fue una placentera sensación pensar en los recuerdos, no quiero que desaparezcan, mi preciosa..._

 _Incluso si doy solo un pequeño paso hacia adelante, con estas ganas lo estimaré._

 _Maravilloso el viento que pasa sobre tu cuello, tus ojos, tus manos juntas._

 _Hay muchas ventas en los días soleados. Pero a pesar de todo eso mi corazón ya es solo para ti. Andaba desesperado, con las esperanzas perdidas, todavía recuerdo muchas frases entrecortadas era probable que me quedara solo, pero tú me tomaste de la mano. Mi preciosa, mi preciosa, mi preciosa._

 _Pareciera como si mi corazón siguiera aun latiendo, el silencio dirigido a ti. (Mi preciosa, mi preciosa, mi preciosa)_

 _Solo pasa una vez y se puede cumplir, con estas ganas lo estimaré... mi preciosa más cálida que el sol"..._

 _Te amo Hinata._

Ella se estremeció ante la perfecta voz masculina, sin duda alguna él eligió cada letra, cada palabra para expresar lo que guardaba dentro de sí. Hinata ciertamente tuvo ciertas complicaciones para concentrarse en lo que se le susurraba al oído, ante las caricias recibidas en los sensibles pezones y el deseo que se acumulaba en su vientre, miles de corrientes eléctricas trasladándose en su interior, corriendo tras el tacto masculino.

Sasuke le sacó la prenda superior finalmente por la cabeza y luego bajó los finos tirantes del sujetador lila por los brazos para tener libre acceso y llevarse un pecho a la boca.

"Erótico", no existía otra palabra para que ella pudiera describirlo, verlo acercarse a su pezón, la negra mirada fija en su objetivo, ver desaparecer el duro botón café tras los carnosos labios y después la torturante pero placentera sensación de la succión, la lengua lamiendo su contorno, su piel...

-Me encantan—Balbuceó él.

-No me queda duda—Afirmó con la voz sensual provocada por la situación.

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa y clavo lo dientes gentilmente en el botón. Hinata chilló alocada por el placer que se desbordó en su cuerpo aferrando las pequeñas uñas en el cuello del muchacho, impidiendo que se alejara y acercándolo más a sí.

¿Cómo iba a tener duda de que Sasuke adoraba esa parte de su anatomía? No llevaban tanto tiempo juntos desde su reconciliación pero él no había dejado de tocárselos disimuladamente, buscaba cada pretexto o momento de intimidad para literalmente manosearlos.

Sasuke le soltó el pezón sacándose el móvil del pantalón. Hinata soltó el aire insatisfecha robándole una sonrisa al moreno, que agitó el aparato frente a ella y luego se dedicó a leer el mensaje recibido.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Itachi, dijo que mamá ya estaba tranquila y que quiere vernos.—Hinata hizo un mohín de preocupación.—Dice que quiere disculparse contigo por todo lo que te dijo y que quiere invitarnos a comer mañana.

La seriedad de Hinata lo hizo besarla delicadamente en los labios, atrapando delicadamente el pecho izquierdo en una de sus manos.

-Verás que te caerá bien. Quizás debí primero exponerle el asunto en vez de llevarte de la nada y soltarle toda la bomba.—Reconoció sin despegarse de sus labios—No estaba preparada.

-En eso tienes razón.—Concordó ella pasándole las manos por debajo de la playera oscura para acariciar el perfecto abdomen.

-Entonces ahora puedo continuar—Dijo él quitándose la playera...

Hinata se saboreó la vista tan apetecible que apareció ante sus ojos. Él se acercó y le besó el cuello dejando un caminillo de restos de saliva y piel sensible a su paso, atrapó de nuevo los pechos con las manos pero siguió descendiendo llegando a la curva del estómago besando sin prisas la circunferencia.

Las manos masculinas se clavaron a sus costados y comenzaron a deslizarle la ropa que le quedaba, repartiendo besos al por mayor haciéndola temblar ante tal descarga de amor y deseo.

-Vamos a la cama—Le dijo soltándola y tomándola entre sus brazos, depositándola delicadamente en la superficie acolchonada—Ponte en cuatro.

Hinata se humedeció los labios con la lengua ante la última instrucción, su dulce Sasuke había desaparecido dejando paso al hombre que buscaba satisfacer nada más que su deseo, y tenía que admitir que ese tinte excitado en su voz y la dominación que emanaba, eran más que suficiente para hacerle doler las extrañas, necesitada de él y el ímpetu con la cual la tomaría.

La peliazul asintió pero se quedó observando como los pantalones masculinos descendían mostrándole la erección hinchada y orgullosa que se erguía lista para ella, tragó saliva y privándose de tal erótica escena, comenzó a acomodarse.

El rostro del Uchiha tenía una sonrisa torcida y los ojos negros con llamas de pasión.

-¿Estás mojada para mí?—Cuestionó al apreciar el redondo trasero y la humedad que se mostró cuando ella abrió ligeramente las piernas al apoyar sus rodillas sobre el colchón.

Hinata solo movió la cabeza, expectante y excitada, se perdió la sonrisa retorcida que dibujó el muchacho, Sasuke podía convertirse en un hombre distinto a la hora de hacerle el amor, uno demandante y fogoso.

Para su sorpresa, la boca de Sasuke bajó a su sexo mientras las manos le masajeaban las nalgas, gimió complacida pero anhelando más allá de las caricias orales, perdiéndose enseguida en las sensaciones, la lengua pasando por cada punto ultrasensible en su zona más íntima, haciéndola temblar y escapar inconscientemente, así mismo empujarse contra él, buscando más.

-No mi amor, no te vengas aún—La voz de Sasuke era burlona, y ella apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando perdió el calor y las deliciosas caricias, en las piernas apenas y tenía fuerzas para sostenerse por la excitación.

Hinata gritó extasiada con la profunda y brusca estocada, tan dentro suyo, tan imprevisto pero tan delicioso. Sasuke gruñó clavándole los dedos en los costados de la cadera y entrando y saliendo del cálido, pequeño y resbaladizo interior femenino sin tregua alguna, disfrutando los gemidos y jadeos, colmando la necesidad primitiva interna.

Ella empuñó sus manos resistiendo cada una de las estocadas, gimiendo enloquecida de placer al estar tan receptiva y uniéndose al placer para encontrarlo en cada recepción, haciéndolo gruñir más alto.

Sasuke se inclinó para besarla en los labios y atrapando uno de los senos sin dejar de moverse.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo—El azabache le dijo con dificultad colmado del placer que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

-Yo también te amo—Logró sacar con palabras entrecortadas.

Sasuke gimió y la calidez recibida la hizo gritar y desbordarse alrededor del muchacho que a pesar de estar exhausto se preocupó por ayudarla a recostarse sin que aplastara su abdomen prominente.

Con el aliento del Uchiha en su espalda, sintiendo esa mano fuerte acariciando su vientre amorosamente supo definitivamente que la locura que comenzó con una desesperada idea de su cuñada había sido su mayor acierto. No podía estar mejor, tampoco en otros brazos...él y ella a pesar de las diferencias y de los años de vivencias, eran el uno para el otro, poco a poco terminarían por adaptarse al otro completamente, porque ya no podían estar separados.

No había manera para ninguno de los dos de ser felices si no estaban juntos. Con esa nueva sabiduría Hinata sonrío, dejándose amar y finalmente rompiendo con todos sus miedos porque solo importaba él y ella, nadie más en la vida que les esperaba llena de amor.

 **FIN**

 **Jajaja me encantó desde que lo escribí por primera vez me encantó la reacción mexican de Mikoto, así me lo imagino, puesto que la siento mamá gallina con Sasuke y ya que su vida fue un tanto distinta, para mi así sería... además le llega con una mujer embarazada y un tanto mayor ¿cómo no iba a reaccionar de esa manera? Creo q para la mayoría de las madres, los hijos somos bebés a pesar de nuestras edades, o así me pasa con los míos para bien o para mal :D**

 **Sobre Itachi la reacción impulsiva de encarar a Hina, no me lo imagino del todo de él, pero en parte sí, ya que siempre a su manera en el anime protegió a Sasuke, así que bueno aquí intenta hacer lo mismo...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el final... hay un par de cabos sueltos que pienso tratar en el epilogo que ya escribo.**

 **También para quienes me siguen, les advierto que ya decidí, justamente esta mañana con qué historia continuaré, tengo algunas inéditas pero seguiré con Impulsividad... a muchos les agradará esta noticia, tengo algunos planes, no espero que sea un fic tan largo pero sí quiero meterle amors xD y un par de nudos más...**

 **También tardaré un poco nuevamente el fin de mes se acerca y con ello la papelería en mi trabajo, además el siguiente mes es campaña de vacunación, así que probablemente esté muy ocupada... no sé, será la primera que viva como responsable, entonces... quién sabe cómo me vaya.**

 **También estoy algo enferma cogí una gripa terrible xD... y bueno, ayer me paso algo maravilloso que quiero compartir; me gustó alguien, se preguntarán y eso qué, pero es que yo pensé que sería imposible que alguien volviese a gustarme, además de que este chico no es tan alto como me gustan solo once centímetros más (cabe decir que yo estoy muy chaparrita, entonces él es chaparrito) pero sucedió, me alocó el corazón, reí como tonta y alargué innecesariamente mi trabajo hacia él (muy, muy conscientemente xD haha) xD, jaja es mucho menor que yo, siete años aunque mayor de edad, lo conocí como usuario, así que bueno no pude acercarme a él y probablemente de no haberlo conocido por mi trabajo jamás lo hubiera conocido, así que no tendrá final feliz... pero el hecho de q me hiciera sentir mariposas, q me pusiera una sonrisa tonta y me hiciera tontear con él, me hizo mi día y me devolvió cierta esperanza, aunque también es algo triste porque por más que me rompí la cabeza para buscar una brecha y acercarme pues no lo hay :/ ni modo :( ...**

 **Otro anuncio... he creado una cuenta en Facebook con el nombre de himepeti Jang por quien desee mayor contacto conmigo, ahí puede encontrarme :D...**

 **Nos vemos...**


	17. Epilogo

**Niñas por fin!... Traje el epilogo de la historia, tengo tantas cosas que decir, estoy muy agradecida que esta loca historia les haya agradado tanto, en lo personal fue una grata sorpresa, cada vez que escribo algo nuevo es un desahogo y poder leer mis creaciones más tarde es tan bueno, leer los comentarios que me regalan siempre roban miles de sonrisas y me reconfortan en muchos sentidos, me hacen volver a creer en mí.**

 **He tenido días difíciles y quiero comentarles un poco, en lo personal amo la profesión que elegí, sin embargo hay cosas de ella con lo cual me he difícil lidiar, yo espero que sea cuestión de tiempo, ya saben, que todo pase, que me acostumbre a eso, porque en la parte asistencial realmente adoro eso, más no la parte administrativa, y por fin las ideas vuelvan a surgir en mí, tengo tantas historias escritas, bueno oneshots y no puedo ponerles fin y es complicado, me enfado conmigo misma xD...En fin... Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, espero les agrade el último estirón... y espero vernos en impulsividad (aunque tardaré, será tardado por donde estoy ahora).**

 **También quiero agradecer a Angel O ya que ha estado aquí apoyando increíblemente con el desarrollo de esta historia. Y evidentemente agradecer a todos por seguirme, gracias :D**

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se retiró el cubrebocas.

-Ahora puedes enjuagarte la boca—Le indicó a su paciente, un hombre de más de sesenta años, y no cualquier persona, nada menos que Hiruzen Sarutobi uno de los hombres más ricos y renombre del país.

-Esta muela enserio me estaba molestando—Habló el hombre con eje cansado y agarrándose la mejilla derecha, sobre la zona afectada—No me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

Sasuke dibujó una perceptible sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora solo va a necesitar un analgésico y un antibiótico.

-¿Me llevo los instrumentos?—Inojin un chico rubio de 22 años cuestionó al moreno, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, observando como el joven estudiante, cuidadosamente recogía las herramientas de trabajo.

-¿Tienes escolares?—El mayor cuestionó sorprendido.

-Un par de ellos.

-Pero si es sábado—Debatió el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, si quieren aprender no habrá día que quieran desperdiciar.

-¡Papá!—La sonrisa del Uchiha esta vez se ensanchó y fue completamente sincera al escuchar la voz infantil, llevó la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada del bonito y pulcro consultorio.

Segundos después la puerta blanca se abrió y apareció Chou-Chou, su segunda estudiante, por su rostro pudo averiguar que el pequeño Suk no le había puesto las cosas fáciles.

-Aquí está el niño Hyuga—Habló Sarutobi, apreciando el chiquillo de ojos negros y cabello oscuro, mismo que corría en dirección al dentista que en un par de años se estaba ganando un exitoso prestigio en el país.

-Uchiha—Soltó Sasuke poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para tomar en brazos al pequeño niño de tres años.

-Papá, ¡ella mala!—Señaló a la chica bronceada, robusta y llenita, misma que enseguida negó con las manos exageradamente.

-No, no, el niño iba a zonas de riesgo y no podía dejarlo ir.

-¿Chou-chou se portó mal contigo?—Cuestionó el azabache divertido, el niño asintió enseguida con un leve puchero agitando los pies haciendo que los pequeños converse de bota negros resaltaran bajo el pantalón de mezclilla azul que portaba.

Sasuke reacomodó le reacomodó la playerita negra que en el pecho con letras blancas traía la leyenda "Tengo al mejor papá".

La carcajada del mayor retumbó en la habitación.

-Ese niño es el descendiente de los Hyugas, ese apellido es el que le pesara. Aunque, muchacho, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, tiene más del año que te graduaste y al poco tiempo lograste comprarle tus acciones del servicio de odontología a Tsunade. Así como el prestigio de Tsunade te ayudó a abrirte camino durante tu servicio social, supiste aprovecharlo bien y crear tu propia fama, llenando tus listas de espera ahora como profesional titulado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque tenía más que claro que el camino fue sumamente difícil, luchando por su independencia económica e Hinata queriendo facilitarle las cosas, algo que no deseaba y que tuvo que resolver deseando abrirse su propio destino, además su hijo y lo que conllevaba convertirse en padre... había cosas que tuvo que dejar como la música, para retomar las nuevas facetas de su vida en pareja.

-Debo agradecer ser familiar de Tsunade y no me mandaras a hacer fila seis meses para atenderme esta molestia. Aunque si lo hubieras hecho no solo te hubiera llamado a las siete y media de la mañana, me hubieras tenido a las ocho y treinta en tu casa.

-Lo sé, eres de armas tomar—Aceptó el chico, recordando esa agitada mañana sabatina...

 _Cuando los ojos negros se abrieron, brotó un gemido ronco de sus labios, por inercia ladeó su cara al estar de espaldas contra el colchón, Hinata no estaba en su lado de la cama, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Apretó los labios para evitar que otro gemido brotase y entonces enfocó su vista hacia la parte inferior de la cama, específicamente a su propio abdomen, más abajo entre sus piernas, las sábanas de algodón negras estaban levantadas en un pequeño montículo que delineaba perfectamente el curvilíneo trasero femenino, pegándose como segunda piel._

 _Llevó sus manos sobre las mantas para atrapar la cabeza femenina que se elevaba y bajaba, jadeó al salir completamente de su sueño, empezando a unir las sensaciones con el momento._

 _-Mierda—Siseó al sentir la lengua juguetona lamiendo su largo—Ah—Emitió al cerrar los ojos y encajó los dedos entre las sábanas sintiendo la dureza del cráneo femenino, obligándola a acogerlo completamente, matándose así mismo con el calor y humedad que brindaba el interior de la boca y garganta femenina._

 _Sasuke aflojó su agarre y su miembro resintió la perdida de calor, pero una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió cuando el aliento tibio chocó con su pene húmedo de saliva. Disfrutó los carnosos labios en su punta pero fue mejor cuando ella lo succionó, adentrándolo poco a poco, llevándolo a ese lugar único de lujuria, haciéndole perder la razón._

 _Sasuke levantó las caderas buscando más espacio, escuchó el inconfundible sonido que brotó de la garganta femenina al tenerlo tan adentro. Agitó la cabeza al sentir su cumbre cercana y rápidamente metió las manos entre las sábanas para encajarlas entre la cabellera azulina y sin delicadeza alguna recuperar su hombría._

 _-Sasuke—Fue un sonido de protesta por la acción brusca._

 _Él la ignoró levantándose y tumbándola contra el colchón, la pícara sonrisa que formó su mujer lo enloqueció, si se podía más, Hinata tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos, el cabello revuelto y esa pequeña bata de seda pegada a su cuerpo._

 _Rápido, como siempre le separó las rodillas y se metió entre ellas, con un dedo separó la tela de la braguita de seda negra femenina y un segundo después su punta lubricada se abría paso en la apretada, y palpitante intimidad femenina._

 _-¡Ah!_

 _-Esto querías—Le dijo él ronco, empujándose más contra ella que posó las manos en la cama levantándose ligeramente en busca de sus labios, sin importar la leve molestia que le causó al encajarse tan dentro, tan rápido y enérgico._

 _Sasuke aceptó el beso con desesperación, abandonándola para volver a adentrarse con fuerza, peleando por abrirse paso en la pequeña cavidad, robándole un jadeo que disfrutó entre sus labios, volviendo a salir solo para volver a entrar haciéndola gemir y curvando los labios entre los de ella, divertido de cómo Hinata disfrutaba tenerlo._

 _-¿Más adentro?—Cuestionó con voz entrecortada el muchacho, luego la tomó de las caderas echándose hacia atrás para que ella lo montara._

 _-Ouch—Se quejó la ojiluna con la nueva postura, dándose unos segundos para acostumbrarse a él y su tamaño._

 _-Muévete—Instó él enseguida—Me provocaste así que ahora toma la responsabilidad—Le encajó los dedos en las caderas para levantarla y posteriormente hundirla a su gusto, Hinata entonces sonrió mostrando sus mejillas rojas._

 _Poco a poco y delicadamente comenzó a elevarse, tomando el control, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, acogiendo la maravillosa sensación de sentirse invadida, apretando las piernas a los costados del Uchiha. Sus pechos fueron apresados y masajeados toscamente, pero consiguiendo solo que las sensaciones se incrementaran._

 _El ritmo comenzó a incrementar y con el, Sasuke decidió participar, robándole vergonzosos sonidos a la boca femenina._

 _-No.—Soltó él apenas entendible._

 _Hinata quiso preguntar a qué negaba pero su interior estaba comprimiéndose, mandando a su vientre una placentera pero dolorosa sensación que quería desbordarse._

 _-¡Ah!—Gritó ella al volver a quedar recostada contra el colchón, con Sasuke encima sin que se rompiera su unión._

 _Pronto entendió la razón, el Uchiha se hincó, le tomó las piernas y se aventó contra ella, provocando mucho más, haciéndola temblar y casi gritar, obligándola a acogerlo más adentro, llevándola al límite entre gemidos._

 _-No... no vas a tener lo que quieres—Amenazó él jadeante, logrando salir del interior que lo apretujaba y succionaba._

 _Hinata se vió obligada a abrir la boca al sentir el lubricado glande sobre los labios, no tuvo tiempo de razonar, los dedos se clavaron una vez más en su nuca, elevándola, invadiéndola, y Sasuke comenzó a bombear dentro de su garganta, una y otra vez, enérgico, sin compasión, jadeando, gimiendo; disfrutándolo._

 _El líquido caliente y salado la hizo toser al inundarla tras la primera liberación, entonces él se retiró lentamente, jadeante, dejando que los últimos espasmos soltaran su semilla en la cavidad bucal femenina, dejando rastros por el camino que recorrió. El Uchiha sonrió con perversión cuando el último chorro quedó en la lengua de su bella mujer._

 _-Trágala—Indicó al tomarle las mejillas con una sola mano para evitar que escurriera por los carrillos de la boca._

 _Se extasió al ver el sutil movimiento de la garganta que se provocó cuando ella obedeció, con los ojos entrecerrados y un tanto exhausta por la enérgica y caótica entrega._

 _Sasuke se recostó sobre ella besándole los labios._

 _-No seas tramposa Hinata. No quiero tener otro hijo ahora._

 _Los labios de la Hyuga se curvaron levemente hacia arriba y sus mejillas rosas, casi incrementan un tono._

 _-Solo te daba un buen despertar..._

 _-No eres tonta, sabías que te cogería._

 _Hinata esbozó su sonrisa atrapándole las mejillas._

 _-Yo quiero otro bebé._

 _-Yo no. No aún, Suk aún es pequeño. Y no se te ocurra poner tu excusa que no eres joven o que no eres tan fértil como otra mujer._

 _-Sasuke—El nombre salió en un quejido y él volvió a besarla._

 _-No aún—Le dijo sin soltar sus labios—Tal vez cuando tenga cinco...tal vez..._

 _-Eso es dentro de mucho._

 _-Son dos años... o te acusaré por violación.—Hinata soltó una risa._

 _-Yo solo te besaba._

 _-En la parte más sensible y que no puedo controlar..._

 _-Yo no... yo no te obligue a hacerlo sin condón..._

 _-Podríamos hacerlo siempre así si fueras buena y tomaras anticonceptivos._

 _-Quiero otro bebé Sasuke..._

 _-Pero yo no... Además el que cuida a nuestro bebé soy yo._

 _Hinata le besó los labios tiernamente..._

 _-Yo te ayudo un poco._

 _-No lo voy a negar, trabajas mucho menos que antes pero yo cuido de nuestro hijo mientras trabajo, ¿qué diablos haría con dos críos si con él ya es casi imposible? Además un niño pequeño llora casi todo el tiempo, hay que cambiarle pañales..._

 _-Lo solucionaríamos, Sasuke._

 _-¿Vas a dejar la empresa?_

 _-Bueno no..._

 _-Entonces no pidas más niños que no puedes cuidar..._

 _-No lo digas de esa manera, lo dices como si no cuidara de nuestro bebé. Tú eres un padre sobreprotector. Podrías ir a trabajar tranquilamente si aceptaras que una niñera lo cuidara._

 _-Mi madre puede cuidarlo._

 _Hinata negó enseguida con la cabeza, robando una sonrisa burlesca del Uchiha, al menos ambos tenían similares reacciones con los progenitores del otro._

 _-No, tu mamá de por si dice que no tengo mucho instinto hogareño..._

 _-Es porque no te conoce, yo podría tenerte aquí todo el día y tú no protestarías... claro tendría que quedarme entre tus piernas—Explicó al simular una penetración y besándola en el cuello._

 _-Trabajo de nueve a dos Sasuke... tú lo haces de ocho a ocho. Así que a las dos y treinta me convierto en una buena madre._

 _-Eres una buena madre—Le dijo al mirarla a los ojos—Pero no ahora—Sonrió malicioso—Te daré mis bebés por otros lados, no por donde los quieres—Tal vez por aquí—Dijo al acariciarle con el dedo índice el ano.—Como ayer antes de dormir, ¿eso quieres?_

 _-¡Sasuke!—Salió de los labios femeninos cuando el dedo dejo de ser una caricia y la invadió de golpe._

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

-¿Qué tienes?

Neji simuló una sonrisa ante la pregunta, y se dedicó a observar a Ko, un primo lejano que en esos momentos le ayudaba con el sistema informático de la empresa y específicamente de su oficina.

—Eres un obseso del trabajo, ¿no es demasiado temprano para estar trabajando?—Cuestionó Ko al ahogar un bostezo con sus manos.

-Nada—Neji respondió finalmente, pero las imágenes volvieron a su mente incrementando la ansiedad y la incertidumbre:

 _Había entrado a un prestigioso bar, necesitaba una copa para relajarse pero se encontró con algo inesperado, Ten-Ten estaba en la barra, se veía más delgada que la última vez que la vio, aquel día en el cual finalmente firmaron su divorcio. Un tipo se acercó a ella y luego de ver su semblante supo que lo estaba rechazando._

 _Realmente lucía apagada y se bebió el tragó ambarino que traía en las manos de golpe, parecía cansada... Neji tragó saliva incómodo, aun clavado al mismo lugar, cuestionándose si debía marcharse._

 _-Suéltala—No pudo evitarlo e incluso no supo cómo llegó hasta allá, pero desde donde se encontraba se dio cuenta que aquel hombre no quería entender la negativa de la castaña y eso no solo detuvo, lo trasladó hasta allá._

 _Los ojos chocolates se vieron sorprendidos y tras ellos pudo ver una amplia gama de sentimientos, quedando húmedos y demasiados tristes._

 _-Estoy bien, gracias—Dijo ella al depositar un billete sobre la barra y reacomodarse el bolso caminando hacia la salida, sin dedicarle una sola mirada, irritando al alto Hyuga que esperaba algo más que las escuetas gracias._

 _El intruso gruñó alejándose también, y Neji no pudo quedarse quieto, se fue detrás de la castaña..._

 _-¡Ten-Ten!—La llamó cuando ella estaba a punto de subir al coche._

 _A pesar de que la chica quiso limpiarse las lágrimas disimuladamente, él pudo captarlo, endureciendo el mentón por tal acción, esa mujer ya no era para nada aquella chica divertida... o que buscaba retenerlo, sino una que quería huir._

 _-¿Qué sucede? Tiempo sin vernos...—Finalmente ella habló._

 _-Seis meses—Aclaró él, justo el tiempo que tenía su divorcio, no era tanto, pero el intentar rescatar el matrimonio les había llevado bastante tiempo perdido ya que ni siquiera se habían mantenido juntos en ese par de años._

 _Ella suspiró e inclinó la cabeza incapaz de verlo._

 _-Basta ya—Rugió él, cansino, tomándola de las mejillas y besándola con furia en los labios._

 _Una total locura viniendo de Hyuga Neji, pero esa mujer, necesitaba hundirse en sus piernas, despertar esa sensación que solo encontraba al poseerla a ella, su pequeña y enfermiza enamorada, culminaría su necesidad y después, no tenía por qué preocuparse del después, Ten-Ten debería entenderlo... y seguro quedaría conforme con eso, con lo poco que podía ofrecerle esa ocasión._

 _Por un momento ella no respondió al beso pero cuando lo hizo pasó sus delicados brazos en la espalda baja del Hyuga, aferrándose a él, temblando sin control. Se dejó arrastrar por él que abría la puerta trasera del coche y dejó que la introdujera al pequeño espacio, encerrándose dentro del auto, con ella._

 _Las manos masculinas vagaron de aquí para allá, igual que las femeninas, no hubo muchos preámbulos y acomodarse en el pequeño coche fue aún más alguna osadía, pero lo hicieron a pesar del tamaño del Hyuga; se encajaron, ella gritó cuando él la abrió de golpe, bombeando una y otra vez dentro de ella, dándoles ese confort que tanto habían necesitado, el mismo que fue lo único satisfactorio en esos largos y amargos meses... hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos y él se vino._

-Neji—Ko lo miraba extrañado y entonces el nombrado se dio cuenta que los eróticos recuerdos lo habían paralizado.—¿Qué tienes? Realmente estás raro.

El nombrado agitó la mano restándole importancia y volvió a soltar el aire contenido. Había sido una locura acostarse con su ex-esposa, pero también una necesidad... una necesidad que había dejado una milagrosa consecuencia, una que Ten-Ten pensó ocultarle, gruñó contrariado; ese último encuentro había ocurrido dos meses atrás.

Y si no hubiera sido por un golpe de suerte, él no se hubiera enterado que la había dejado... embarazada.

"¿Crees que eres el único sorprendido?" Ella le había cuestionado cuando la encaró después de enterarse de semejante e increíble noticia. "¿Me hubieras creído si llegaba a ti y te lo hubiera dicho?, ¿qué me hubieras dicho esta vez? ¿Qué me embaracé a propósito? ¿Al menos... me hubieras creído sin dudar que es tuyo?"

Él no pudo darle una respuesta, lastimándola... entonces ella prosiguió limpiando una lágrima que quiso escapar de su ojo izquierdo: "No te lo dije porque asumí que no ibas a creerme, medicamente eres estéril... y yo no me he acostado con nadie más que tú, pero sé que no lo creerías. Sé que piensas que soy la peor persona, solo porque cometí un error, un error por querer protegerte..."

Volvió a gruñir haciendo que Ko frunciera el ceño, sin embargo, por primera vez no podía dudar de la castaña, menos al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de huir del país. Si bien en un primer momento efectivamente dudó de la paternidad, había cosas que no pudieron planearse, tal como esa conversación que escuchó por casualidad entre Konan y Nagato.

Konan nunca fue de su total agrado, pero fue amiga íntima de Ten-Ten, hasta que la castaña accedió a distanciarse de ella, y al parecer después de divorciarse ellas volvieron a conectar su amistad... El destino fue grande, ya que en la terraza de un hotel donde se llevaba un coctel empresarial, buscando un poco de aire se topó con ellos que conversaban, sin darse cuenta de su presencia... enterándolo de lo acontecido, sin querer.

¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora? Sonrió de lado... No era difícil de saber. Obligaría a Ten-Ten a volver con él, sabía que ella estaba un tanto lastimada después de su rompimiento, e inclusive de su actitud fría después de su último encuentro, donde fue incapaz de encararla haciéndola sentir, sin saber, como una especie de objeto sexual.

Chasqueó la lengua consciente que la castaña estaba más que reacia a estar con él, había perdido la confianza cuando él terminó con todo sin ni siquiera querer luchar. Ten-Ten había aceptado su error y él simplemente no pudo perdonarlo, pero tal como ella le dijo, cuando hablaron de su embarazo, ni siquiera quiso intentarlo...

Ahora la castaña sentía que podía ser desechada fácilmente y aun así, esos ojos chocolates no podían engañarlo, no había nada más que deseara que estar con él, ¿en verdad está vez actuaba precavida por el niño que llevaba en su vientre o era una patraña más?

-Joder—Gruñó.

Ambos tendrían que trabajar arduamente, ninguno de los dos podía confiar en el otro, pero tendrían que intentarlo, iban a tener un hijo y ese milagro debió darse por algo.

 **oxoxoxoxo**

 **-** ¿Enserio?—Hinata cuestionó.

Hacia un hermoso y caluroso día, mientras la familia Hyuga comía el almuerzo en el jardín de la mansión del patriarca.

Sasuke hizo un mohín con los labios, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada anhelante de la peliazul.

-¿Entonces?—Hiashi soltó una carcajada—Ustedes solo necesitaban estar separados para que me dieran un nieto—Las mejillas de Neji se sonrojaron—De haber sabido antes.

-Nos daremos un tiempo, no quiero precipitarme una vez más... además quiero que el niño nazca y hacerle una prueba de ADN.

-Neji—Hinata lo miró incrédula.

-¿Por qué diantres harías eso?—Debatió el castaño mayor, mirando con desaprobación a su hijo.

-Tengo mis razones y será mejor dejar eso claro... así más adelante no existirá ningún problema al respecto—Respondió al encogerse de hombros.

-Es una tontería, su divorcio fue una estupidez y ahora sales con eso—Regañó el mayor.

-¿Ten-Ten lo sabe?—Hinata cuestionó si prestar atención a los reclamos del mayor.

-No, pero deberá entender ciertas cosas.

-No seas tan duro... Hacer eso se puede prestar a malinterpretaciones.—Explicó, sobre todo con la que alguna vez fue su cuñada, no se necesitaba ser demasiado empática para saber que esa acción lastimaría a cualquier mujer.

Sasuke le acercó un trozo de manzana al pequeño Suk que estaba sentado en sus piernas, el niño tomó la fruta con sus pequeños dedos y no tardó nada en llevársela a la boca. Su padre mientras tanto intentaba ignorar la conversación que llevaban los verdaderos integrantes Hyugas.

-¿Y ustedes cuando me darán otro nieto?

-Ya va a tener uno nuevo ¿para qué otro?—Finalmente la voz de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia, esa mañana en la mansión, Hiashi dibujó una sonrisa.

-Pronto—Hinata habló enseguida con una enorme sonrisa, restándole importancia al comentario del azabache.

-Más—La voz infantil lo dijo al tocar la mano de su progenitor. Sasuke obedeció acercándole otro trozo.

-Parece que tú, muchacho, fueras quién los parieras—Hiashi habló nuevamente, Sasuke levantó la oscura mirada con el ceño fruncido.—No tienes que preocuparte por las cuentas universitarias de mis nietos, tú solo dedícate a dármelos yo me encargare del sustento.

Sasuke suspiró cansino, con la familia Hyuga siempre se sentía una máquina de bebés y un tanto fracasado...

-Seré yo el padre ¿no?

Hiashi bufó e Hinata suspiró, dibujando posteriormente una tímida sonrisa, observando atentamente a Sasuke con su hijo, la mejor imagen que sus ojos lunas podían captar: siempre sería Sasuke con su hijo en brazos. Ése chico terco y testarudo, era el mejor padre que podía existir, estaba segura de ello.

Cuando nació Suk, Sasuke estuvo ahí, tomándole la mano y aguantando sus lloriqueos, mostrándose tranquilo dándole ánimos en el doloroso proceso y cuando las cosas se complicaron en el parto, y tuvo que ser intervenida en una cesárea, incluso tuvo la serenidad que ella necesitaba, pero todo fue una careta...

Sasuke nunca estuvo tranquilo y ella solo se dio cuenta tres días después, estaba asustado, fue el peor momento para él, verla sufrir y posteriormente casi histérica, asustada de que su pequeño pudiera morir dentro de ella... « _por eso no quiere más hijos, tiene miedo, de que pudiera salir mal o me pase algo... o al bebé_ »; la experiencia para el moreno no había nada grata, estuvo a punto de perder a ambos.

Aún ante el difícil proceso del alumbramiento Hinata no cambiaría nada, ver a Sasuke tomar a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, aquel momento donde puso el pequeño cuerpecito en su pecho, la mirada brillante que le dedicó con esa sonrisa hermosa y un tanto nerviosa cuando conoció al bebé que los unió.

Observarlo ser cuidadoso con el recién nacido, tomarlo como si fuera el objeto más frágil y costoso... Incluso ahora cuando lo tomaba en sus brazos, haciendo ver a su hijo, que era alto para su edad, pequeño. Aquellos momentos donde lo abrazaba y besaba, o jugueteaba con él... amaba esas escenas, simplemente eran las mejores.

No quería volver a ser egoísta con él, pero por más miedos que tuviera el Uchiha, ella quería tener otro hijo y su Sasuke debía entender que las cosas no tenían que salir siempre igual, además podrían cerrar la fábrica en el nacimiento... definitivamente tenía que convencerlo.

 **xoxoxoxox**

-Se les hizo tarde—Sasuke miró a Hinata que llevaba a su pequeño monstruo dormido en los brazos.

Su madre que fue la persona que hizo la observación había salido a la puerta de la casa, apenas él estacionó el coche.

-Sasuke—Hinata lo llamó quedamente.

-Mi mamá nos está esperando—Cortó reacio a continuar la conversación que inició la ojiluna hace minutos en el auto...

-Podría ser una cesárea programada... y así...

-¿Cesárea?

Ambos saltaron cuando escucharon la voz de la señora Uchiha demasiado cerca.

-¿Tendrán otro niño?

Hinata se puso colorada y Sasuke negó frenéticamente con las manos. La mujer miró con ojos inquisidores a ambos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?—Cuestionó una vez abriendo la puerta de Hinata y quitándole al niño de los brazos, más tardó en tenerlo en su poder que en comenzar a besar las mejillas regordetas del niño dormido.—Cada vez se pone más hermoso, se parece mucho a ti Sasuke, definitivamente así eras de pequeño...

La mujer comenzó a alejarse directo hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Mmm—Hinata gimió y Sasuke soltó una risotada.

-Ahora tendrás que lidiar con mi madre, ¿qué vas a decir cuándo tenga que explicarle que solo quieres que te vuelva a embarazar...

-Suk ya tiene tres, es el tiempo perfecto.—Se defendió ella pero se mordió el labio inferior.

Aunque su suegra ya la aceptase, seguía teniendo ciertas represalias o críticas, a veces acertadas otras exageradas, además en otras ocasiones seguía viéndola como la mujer que pervirtió a su pequeño hijo... quizás si Suk no existiera realmente intentaría separarlos.

-Vamos mi amor, o mi madre se va a impacientar.

-Ya tiene a su nieto en brazos, habrá incluso olvidado que tú existes—Le respondió con una sonrisa que denotó lo divertida que se encontraba con tal futura escena.

-Podría ser, solo que escuchó la palabra cesárea.—Dijo al encogerse de hombros y salir del coche, rodeándolo para brindarle una mano y ayudarla a salir.

-¿Será un "no"?—Cuestionó cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la humilde casa.

A pesar de que Sasuke pudo brindarles un hogar mejor, su madre, no quiso salir de ahí, al parecer los recuerdos impregnados a la vivienda eran fuertes.

Sasuke apretó sus dedos entre los de Hinata.

-Solo espera...—Comenzó la cansada explicación que incluso ya tenía preparada.

-Si lo hacemos, Suk será mucho mayor y ya no podrá jugar con su hermanito...—Debatió la peliazul.

-¿Y si es una niña? –Hinata lo miró a los ojos, abriendo ligeramente sus labios.

-No lo había pensado, si es así... podría peinarla y comprarle vestidos, ¿has visto cuánta ropita para niña hay?

-¿Tendrán otro niño?—Izumi salió casi gritando y Sasuke bufó—Mi suegra dice...

-¡Genial!—Habló Sasuke mirando a la ojiluna— Tú disfrutarás arreglándola, pero yo no quiero que mis amigos me llamen suegro—Le dijo con un mohín molesto, luego miró a su cuñada:-No, estamos negociándolo.—Se sinceró—Y será un no.

Itachi que apareció detrás de ellos con algunas bolsas de gaseosas en una mano y en la otra Sarada, sonrió.

-Sasuke no quiere que vuelvas a estar en labor de parto—Dijo sin tapujos el pelinegro mayor—Será interesante si logras convencerlo.

-Yo ayudaré a mi concuña—Dijo Izumi—Después de todo le debo mucho, por lo que hizo por Sara.

Hinata que empezaba a colorear su rostro, alcanzó un tono alto.

-Eso... eso—Dijo un tanto apenada que la morena, no olvidara aquel detalle que tuvo en el pasado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?—Sasuke le preguntó irónico a Izumi, e Itachi soltó una risa.

-Ambas son peligrosas... pensándolo bien, ya no estoy tan seguro que no tengas otro hijo. Pero tengo la solución infalible para ti Sasuke, hazte la vasectomía.

Ambas mujeres abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas e incluso indignadas de la sugerencia. Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro y se adentró a la casa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?—Regañó Izumi.

Itachi sonrió viendo como desaparecía su hermano.

-Tiene miedo, pero hará lo que quieras—Le dijo a Hinata—Así como es de radical, es para que ya lo hubiera hecho... realmente algo tiene en mente, terminara accediendo a lo que quieras... lo sé.

-Quizás lo estoy presionando—Confesó en voz baja la Hyuga, con un mohín culpable.

En el tiempo transcurrido había logrado una amistad con ambos azabaches.

-Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a tu mamá...—Un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió.

-Parece que fueras a verla por primera vez, deja esos nervios—Dijo Itachi.

-Es solo que deseo realmente caerle bien.

-Ese es tu problema... mamá no te odia.

-Pero tampoco le agrado...

-Eso es ser extremista, tiene sus dudas—Reveló—Teme que te canses de Sasuke, que lo lastimes. A pesar del éxito que ha logrado, mamá cree que al final las diferencias sociales pesen más. Ahora que te ha podido conocer mejor, se ha dado cuenta que eres una buena mujer, inteligente y exitosa—Sonrió nuevamente—Y se lo ha pensado mejor, quizás te preferiría simplemente como la mujer que corrompió a su consentido hijo menor, en vez de la mujer que adora a su hijo, y que es la madre de su nieto varón.

-Yo por eso me enamoré del hijo no favorito, uno se evita problemas—Bromeó Izumi, pasando su mano por el codo de Itachi, guiándolo para que también se adentraran a la casa.

Hinata observó cómo se alejaban, y dio un largo suspiro antes de adentrarse a la casa. Adentro se encontró la típica escena de casi cada domingo, en la mesa del comedor se encontraban un par de platillos, Itachi e Izumi daban los últimos arreglos en la comida que en un rato más consumirían, Sarada estaba en un extremo de la sala jugueteando con una casa de muñecas, Sasuke en el sofá atento a la tele y su suegra, a la que casi se le podían ver corazones en los ojos, en otro sillón con el pequeño Suk adormilado y un tanto malhumorado con su cariñosa abuela.

-¿Para cuándo nacerá?—La voz de Mikoto sobresaltó a Hinata haciéndola volver a la realidad y terminar de acercarse a la sala.

Sasuke miró atentamente a su madre que seguía con los ojos puestos en Suk.

-¿Ya estás tomando vitaminas?

-No está embarazada mamá. Solo quiere tener otro hijo.—La voz fue fría.

Mikoto levantó la vista paseándola primero por Sasuke, que mantenía el rostro serio e imparcial y luego por su nuera que lucía un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Es así?—Le preguntó esta vez a Hinata que subió un tono de rojo a sus mejillas.

-Creo que sería conveniente que Suk tuviera un hermanito, así podría tener un compañero de juegos y el periodo intergenesico sería adecuado.—Respondió la Hyuga con un hilito de voz y con las mejillas rojas, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escucharla.

Mikoto soltó el aire contenido observando esta vez a su nieto, Suk era un niño hermoso, tenía un enorme parecido a Sasuke a esa edad aunque también tenía uno que otro rasgo de Hinata, como la delicada nariz, o aquella peculiar mueca antes de soltarse a llorar, o esos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

Otro nieto no estaría mal, pero por la actitud de su hijo supo que él no deseaba repetir la experiencia de la paternidad, Sasuke a pesar de mostrarse desinteresado y tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos había estado aterrado cuando su segunda nuera tuvo problemas al finalizar el embarazo... su hijo amaba tanto a esa condenada mujer, que temió que si algo le sucediera a ella, él no superaría esa perdida.

Volvió a soltar el aire contenido e hizo un gran esfuerzo y así contuvo su opinión, aquel tema era algo que ambos deberían discutir en privado, aunque ahora podía entender porque ella sugería la cesárea...

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

Los ojos lunas vagaron al asiento trasero del auto, donde en la sillita Suk volvía a yacer dormido, una vez comprobado que el niño siguiera en buena posición volvió su mirar al frente. Soltó el aliento delicadamente, casi imperceptiblemente un tanto tensa, tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía la lejanía de Sasuke y ahora resentirla simplemente la tenía ansiosa.

La comida en casa de su suegra se había tornado un tanto incomoda con el evidente hastío del moreno, su incontrolable timidez y vergüenza; al parecer su familia política optó por no presionarlos creando así solo un silencio verdaderamente incómodo.

Y ahora... no había más que silencio... uno aterrador, uno que no soportaba. Abrió sus labios decidida a romperlo pero justo en ese momento él se estacionó y abrió su puerta saliendo del coche y no tardando nada en abrir la trasera para sacar a su pequeño que con ojos adormilados se aferró a su progenitor.

-¿Sigues teniendo sueño?—Sasuke cuestionó al pequeño azabache que se acurrucó en sus brazos e Hinata optó por desabrocharse el cinturón y unírseles, sin poder evitar el atisbo de celos que le llegó al escuchar el cariño irradiado del moreno hacía su hijo.

El pequeño niño ni siquiera intentó responder simplemente volvió a cerrar sus ojitos aferrándose a la playera oscura de su padre. Hinata se adelantó y dejó la puerta abierta para que sus dos hombres favoritos se adentraran, sin detenerse en su camino yendo directo a la habitación.

Entonces finalmente Sasuke resopló, observando a la ojiluna perderse escaleras arriba, dio otra inspiración y cerró la puerta principal para darse prisa y acomodar al pequeño Suk en su cuna, después de ponerle el pijama.

 **oxoxooxoxo**

-Un año más.

Hinata se sobresaltó tras escuchar la voz de Sasuke, se dio prisa y se colocó el pequeño camisón de seda lila, una prenda un tanto minúscula que apenas y cubría las zonas necesarias.

Observó a Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta del closet, con los brazos en jarra y con la mirada turbia.

-¿Qué?—Su voz salió en un murmullo y frunció el entrecejo al no comprenderlo.

-Un año más y tendremos otro hijo... solo un año más, no cambiaré de opinión te lo prometo. Así podrás doparte con todas las vitaminas y suplementos que debas tomar para que tengamos otro niño sano, tendremos tiempo para planear muchas cosas... solo un año más.

Hinata sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia él, sin darse cuenta que el sutil contoneo de sus caderas hipnotizó al Uchiha. Cuando logró estar a escasos centímetros se aferró a las caderas masculinas con un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo la cara en el pecho inhalando la fragancia masculina.

-Hace un momento envidie a nuestro hijo porque tenía tu atención, quizás realmente no soy buena madre, ¿cómo puedo envidiar eso?—Confesó levantando el rostro mirando al Uchiha que puso una cara divertida y un tanto oscura.

-¿Querías que te tomara en brazos y te llevara a la cama?

-Quería que me hablaras—La sonrisa se borró del rostro masculino y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, clavando sus dedos en los costados de las generosas caderas—Hagámoslo sin condon.

-¿Mmm?

-Quiero cogerte Hina, quiero muchas cosas... pero tengo miedo de que otro niño llegue... no, yo temo que me dejes, que algo te suceda. Tú y yo somos uno ¿me entiendes?

Hinata se puso de puntillas y en un acto cómplice él se inclinó permitiéndole rosar sus labios, otorgándole un dulce y delicado beso.

-¿Te imaginas una niña? Creo que empieza a agradarme la idea de que sea una niña

-Y a mí la idea de hacerla...

 **FIN**


End file.
